An Awkward, First Something
by talkstopaintings
Summary: [Modern AU] Elsa and Anna, college classmates, begin a tentative, awkward relationship. Memories, expectations, and self-worth — this is a first for them both.
1. An Awkward, First Introduction

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr. Decided to place it here for easy access since I know not everyone has a tumblr since some people prefer to read things on FFnet.

**EDIT 6/18/2014:** The nature of this story has evolved quite a bit. While there's going to be lots of fluff in the future, I will try to explore the delicate relationship of our two favorite Frozen protagonists dutifully and realistically. Thank you for taking the time to at least spare my fanfic a glance. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

* * *

The rustle of chairs and excited chatter filled their corner of the donut shop.

"Ok, ok! So what's the big news Anna? Why did you call all of us out here? It must be something important since you sounded so excited over the phone!" Ariel was practically bouncing in her seat, her enthusiasm matched by the brunette next to her.

"Yeah and when you called me the only other time you sounded so excited was when you found out a chocolate shop opened just a couple of blocks from our dorm," Rapunzel said, hands clasped tightly together and big, green eyes shining.

"I think I already know why she called us here," Jasmine said, munching on a glazed donut. Her knowing grin confused the two next to her.

"Did ya finally managed to give Sir-Sideburns th' slip?" Merida asked, also munching on a donut, but mouth covered in crumbs.

Anna grinned, all white teeth and dimpled cheeks. "No, this is even _better_."

"_Better?!_" Ariel gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth in surprise, eyes wide.

"What? What could be better than ditching ol' Sideburns?"

Anna put down her coffee mug, lest her frantic hands spill it.

"Okay, okay, I know this is out of nowhere and so sudden even for someone like me because you guys know me right-"

"Aye, next time call us during daylight! Not in th' middle of the night when normal people are tryin' to sleep ya hear?"

Anna glared at the Scottish redhead next to her.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is really important! Like super important! In fact, I can't believe I actually worked up the courage to do it. I mean you girls should have seen me! I thought I was going to drown my shirt in sweat because of how nervous I was- which thankfully didn't happen, dear god, or else I would have died of embarrassment right then and there! I mean, how awful would I have smelled?! Then she probably wouldn't have even wanted to be near a nervous, smelly, sweaty wreck like me-"

"She?" Rapunzel interrupted, eyes widening.

"She!" Ariel squealed, pearly white teeth flashing. Then she frowned, confused. "Wait, she? Who's this she?"

Jasmine and Merida stopped eating their respective donuts and turned to stare at Anna, equally curious.

Anna's grin, if possible, grew larger. Her hands balled into fists and shook excitedly.

"I have a date!"

The resulting squeals possibly deafened the other table occupants nearby.

**x x x**

In contrast, their corner of the café was peaceful, quieter, but no less excited.

"Normally, we're the ones who arrange a get-together Elsa. So for you to arrange a sudden meeting, and without telling us what it's about-" Belle shared a curious look with the other three ladies seated with her and Elsa "-well, it really must be something."

"It isn't anything life-threatening, is it dear?" Aurora asked over a steaming cup of tea, brows furrowed in worry.

"If it was life-threatening, I don't think a café would be the place she'd want to tell us," Meg said sarcastically.

"Has anyone given you any trouble at your university?" Tiana, ever responsible, fixed her with a searching look.

Elsa sighed, hands cradling her hot chocolate.

"No, it isn't anything like that." She glanced up at them, biting her lip.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." A small smile worked its way up her lips.

The four women shared looks before inching closer.

"Well, then tell us, we're all ears." Belle smiled encouragingly.

The platinum blonde took a shuddering breath.

"I have a date."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

**x x x**

Rapunzel was jumping up and down in her seat besides Anna, fervently excited for her cousin. "When you said 'she,' were you talking about the girl you kept telling me all about over the phone?"

Anna's ear-bursting grin turned into a shy smile and that was all the confirmation the brunette needed. She squealed, "Yay!"

"Wait, what girl? Who?" Ariel looked between them, still confused. "What does she mean Anna?"

Merida quirked an eyebrow at them, confused. "Oi! Wait a second, why 'ave Jasmine and I not heard about this o' so mysterious and wonderful lass?"

"Oh ho ho! You've been holding back on us you two!" Jasmine grinned slyly at them, "What's the story here?"

"You two?! What about me?!" Ariel huffed. "I live closer to them!" She pouted at Anna, lower lip quivering. "Anna, what's going on?"

Suddenly embarrassed, Anna coughed into her fist and mumbled something.

"What?"

"…girl in my class…"

"There's plenty of lassies in your class Anna, be more specific."

Rapunzel reached over and grabbed Anna's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Tell them what you told me."

Anna grinned shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, she's this girl from my class that I've been dying to ask out for like, over a _year_."

"And we're hearing about this only just now?! I thought you would have told us sooner. What are we, chopped liver?" Merida complained.

Jasmine smacked her upside the head ("Ow!") and gestured for Anna to continue.

She fidgeted in her seat and re-tucked her hair. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think I had a chance. It took ages for Punzie to get me to open up about her."

Her cousin squeezed her hand again and the redhead smiled gratefully at her.

Jasmine smirked and leaned back. "Well, obviously you have a bigger chance than you thought so…" Her eyes flashed in excitement. "Tell us! Tell us what she's like!"

Ariel leaned forward in her seat, shooting Merida a smirk at the redhead rubbing her forehead. "Yes, tell us. Share!"

Anna's ear-bursting grin returned in full force.

"She's a bit taller than me, slender, blonde hair, light blonde, like really, really light! Big, beautiful blue eyes, cute nose, pale, but in a good way, you know? Not like in a pasty ghost way, but like an angel kind of way. She has a really sweet voice and she was super polite even when I was making a total joke of myself and those _hips_\- gah!" Anna clamped her hands over her mouth, cheeks turning furiously red.

Jasmine whistled appreciatively, "Well, I have to say you sure know how to pick them Anna." She winked at her.

Merida made a face. "Anything else you'd like to add? She sounds like a twiggy blonde to me. Anna, what'd she do that's gotten you all dreamy-eyed?"

This time Ariel smacked Merida upside the head ("Ow, seriously! Stop that!").

"Oh, oh!" Rapunzel started jumping up in her seat again. "The first time they met, she-"

Anna quickly clamped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Mmmpgh!"

"It's nothing, I mean c'mon! People ask other people out all the time based on physical appearances! I just finally worked up the courage to ask a cute blonde that I've been crushing on for over a year. I mean, it's not like she's completely graceful and smart and top of the class and so, so hardworking. I mean, she's pretty much guaranteed valedictorian and she's always so considerate even when she talks to _me_ of all people and-"

"Oi, no wonder you thought she was out of your league…"

"-and she comes from a really wealthy family I think-"

Jasmine slapped a hand over Anna's mouth. "We get it Anna, she's special." She grinned and released the redhead's mouth.

"Yudunundertand!" Rapunzel said, her own mouth still muffled.

Jasmine and Merida exchanged glances again, but the glare Anna sent her cousin made them rethink asking the two to clarify. Ariel decided to keep quiet, but she snickered at their chastised faces.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna's hand away from her mouth and said, "Well at least tell them what you told me last week!"

Anna grinned and smiled nervously. "Did I mention she has the tiniest, cutest freckles ever?"

**x x x**

"I'm guessing she was the one to ask you?" Belle swirled her spoon in her cup, taking note of the way Elsa's cheeks had blushed slightly.

The platinum blonde drew up her shoulders and nodded; a slight smile on her face. "We share a couple of classes and the other day she came up to me and, well you can figure out the rest."

Aurora giggled and put down her tea. "Well, don't keep us in the dark dear! Tell us about her."

"Yeah, c'mon girl, give us all the details. What's she like?" Tiana reached over and gripped Elsa's hands and her warm fingers ignited the spark in Elsa's chest.

The blonde couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Rambunctious. I don't think she could keep still if you paid her. She doesn't always pay attention in class and I've seen her sleeping in her seat a couple of times. But from the few times we've talked, she was always very sweet."

"She sounds like the opposite of you," Tiana said.

Elsa's grin turned into a soft smile. "She's clumsy too."

"Definitely the opposite," Meg said.

"It sounds like opposites attract to me, how lovely," Aurora sighed dreamily. "What does she look like Elsa?"

The platinum blonde glanced down at her hot chocolate, losing herself in her thoughts. The smile on her face was as sweet as her drink.

"She's a little shorter than I am, red hair, but more like strawberry blonde than orange. She's tanned and I think she always has her hair done up in two braids. She has freckles and blue-green eyes, not really turquoise and not really teal, but they're lovely and-"

"Is she a person or a painting?" Meg asked.

Smack.

"Ouch!" The brunette glared at Tiana who merely returned it with an arch of her eyebrow.

Aurora rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Elsa, noting the way the blonde had hunched her shoulders.

"Don't mind those two Elsa, she sounds lovely. Go on, tell us more about her. Despite what_some_ people say-"she gave Meg a pointed look "-we're all eager to hear more about this young woman who has captured your fancy."

"Yeah girl, go on, tell us." Tiana laid a comforting hand on her arm.

Elsa grinned shyly.

"And she has the most adorable smile I've ever seen."

**x x x**

"She's majoring in archeticture I think. She's like, this huge prodigy!"

**x x x**

"She's a theatre major I believe. She mentioned something about performing once."

**x x x**

"She's _always_ on time. I mean, the few times I actually get to classes on time-which isn't often I know, but whenever I do get there, she's already taking notes and being super productive-"

**x x x**

"She's not always punctual, but she's always been helpful to everyone else. I saw her slip the answer to her friend once when Professor Kai was giving him a difficult time and-"

**x x x**

"We've haven't talked much. I mean I sit in the middle and she sits in the back-I don't think she likes being disturbed during class-, but it's mostly 'cause I'm such a nervous wreck around her and she's always so calm and cool and-"

**x x x**

"We only talked a few times, but I've seen her around before. Normally, I keep to myself, but once she let me borrow her umbrella when it was raining. It was such a sweet gesture, but she left before I could say anything and-"

**x x x**

"But you know the other day I just said to myself, 'You know what Anna? Today's the day! You have to go out there and go for it!'"

**x x x**

"Then, just the other day she came up to me after class and she was so nervous and kept fiddling with this piece of paper. She ended up dropping it and kind of screaming at me actually…I don't think she meant to scream. Either way, she asked if I wanted to have lunch sometime."

**x x x**

"I made a total FOOL of myself, but she was so considerate and nice! S-she did laugh a little, but she said yes! She said yes! Oh and when she laughed she was-"

**x x x**

"She made the cutest noise when I said I'd like to go and her smile was positively-"

**x x x**

"_Gorgeous_."

**x x x**

"Radiant…"

**x x x**

"Just don't rush it," Merida and Jasmine said at once after the long winded tirade.

"Oh, c'mon you guys! Have I ever rushed into anything and been wrong before?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes.

Ariel whistled innocently under her breath, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well you are really lucky," Rapunzel said after a short pause, chewing on her lip. After witnessing her cousin's excited chatter, she couldn't help, but feel happy for Anna. However, a part of her still worried. She had only seen Anna excited this once before.

"Godly lucky," Jasmine said, sipping her drink. "None of your other relationships ended badly."

"Well, except for Sidebu-"

And just like that, Rapunzel internally winced when she saw Anna's expression fall.

Jasmine promptly smacked Merida upside the head. Again.

"Ow, are ye daft woman?! You don't have to have to go choppin' my head off! You were thinking it too."

"There's this thing called _tact_ Merida, your mother is always reminding you about it."

The two glared at each other.

"She is right you know," Ariel quipped, swirling her coffee around. "You don't know when to hold your tongue."

"Excuse me-!"

"Ahem."

When the three of them glanced at Rapunzel, the brunette tilted her head in Anna's direction.

Anna's initial excitement had died away to a small, sheepish smile.

They shrunk back into their seats guiltily.

"Sorry Anna," they all said.

"No, no it's fine. I know you guys are just worried about me." Anna looked down at her hot chocolate, brow furrowed slightly. "And I know what happened last time was, well…" She trailed off, wincing. The redhead glanced back up at her friends, seeing the same worried expression on each of their faces. Biting her lip, she said, "I just have a good feeling about her."

Rapunzel reached over and took her hands, green eyes shining like the sun. "You have our full support."

Ariel's shoulders dropped and she gripped her coffee cup tightly, expression downcast. Jasmine and Merida exchanged looks once again before nodding.

"Aye, so what's the lass's name?"

Anna sighed, relaxing. A dreamy smile wormed its way on her face.

"Elsa."

**x x x**

Beat.

"Wow, you got it bad."

Tiana smacked Meg's arm again.

"Ouch! What?! It's true!"

"Be nice Meg, you know Elsa rarely gets asked out on dates."

"More like never."

Smack.

"Ow!"

Elsa chuckled softly.

"It's alright Tiana, she's right; which is why I called you all here today."

Tiana, Belle, Aurora, and Meg scooted closer to the table again, sensing the change in tone.

Elsa shifted in her chair, wringing her hands nervously.

"I need your help. I have no idea how these things work. What should I wear? Should I dress formally or casually? S-should I bring her a gift? Flowers? Chocolates? Oh heaven's sakes, I don't even know if she likes either of those! M-maybe I should call her and ask? Oh no, but that would seem inexperienced on my part. Perhaps I shouldn't bring a gift after all…But then that would be rude of me if she brings me one on our first date. Do people even bring gifts to each other on first dates?! Oh this was a terrible idea in the first place! Maybe I should call her and tell her I can't go-"

"NO!"

Elsa jumped at the resounding word from her friends, blue eyes wide with shock.

"Elsa, this is a good thing! A really good thing! This could be a great experience to help you break out of your shell-"

Elsa winced.

"Er, to try out something new and exciting."

"…architecture is exciting…"

Tiana sighed, before squeezing her shoulder. "What I mean is, give it a chance. Maybe everything will turn out better than you think." She gave the blonde an encouraging smile.

Elsa gripped her mug tighter, staring down into the sugary mixture. "I'm not sure…"

Aurora sipped her tea again, humming thoughtfully. "Love can find you in mysterious ways. Philip and I met in a park singing to the birds remember? Who knows what could happen between you and this girl."

Meg shot up from her seat. "Whoa whoa whoa! If we're already talking about how Elsa's going to be in a serious relationship with this girl then I want to meet her!" She glared at Elsa, jabbing her finger into the blonde's face. "I want to make sure you're not dating some pompous asshole that'll run off as soon as she finds another pretty girl to swoon over."

That said, the brunette sat back down and crossed her arms, smirking. "But yeah, give it a shot, one date won't kill you."

Reassured, and emboldened by her friends' support, Elsa sat up straighter with a small smile on her face. Her eyes shone with newly energized excitement. "Alright."

Beat.

"Hey, what's her name anyway?"

Elsa laughed, elegant and rich.

"Anna. It's Anna."


	2. An Awkward, First Date Part I

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr.

* * *

The small dorm floor was littered with clothes strewn about. Shirts were tossed on the bed, shoes cluttered the floor, and leg wear was currently being flung from an open closet.

"Okay, okay! So jeans, shorts, skirts, or dress?"

"It's a casual lunch date right? Maybe jeans or shorts?"

Anna shifted through her small closet, pressing the phone closer to her. She bypassed her skirts and grabbed a pair of faded, worn jeans.

"I think I need to go shopping soon. Everything is so…_old_." Placing the jeans back on their hanger, Anna snatched the pair of khaki pants that were next.

"How about khaki?" she asked, tilting her cell phone closer so she didn't drop it in the dark, dark abyss that was her tiny, crowded, and dusty closet.

"Hmmm…"

The redhead could almost see Rapunzel tapping her chin, trying to visually imagine Anna's choice of wear for her upcoming date.

"Too dull, you need something brighter."

Anna grimaced and glanced back at her closet. "Punzie, everything I have in here looks like something from last century!"

The brunette on the other end let out such a loud squeal that Anna dropped her phone in pain and shock.

"How about those cute shorts you bought a couple of months back?! You haven't worn them in ages!"

Anna heard Rapunzel chatter excitedly as she rummaged on the ground for her phone, sneezing when a dust pile launched into her nose.

"Wait, what? What shorts Punzie?"

"Those shorts with the cute flower patch on the right side! You know, dark blue jean shorts? Light pink flower?"

_Aha! Triumph!_ Anna snatched her phone underneath a wayward sweater and hopped out of her closet. "Oh right!" She paused suddenly. "Wait, where did I leave those shorts Punzie?"

"Uh…"

Anna glanced around her dorm, suddenly wishing her cousin was home and not out eating with Eugene. While she often had her arts and crafts materials lying around, the brunette was still by far a much neater person than Anna.

Not one part of their two-person dorm wasn't covered with some stray piece of clothing; discarded casually by said redhead when she decided it wasn't suave enough to take on a date. Especially when said date involved someone like _Elsa_.

Anna gulped, suddenly feeling very, very anxious.

"What if I screw this up big time Rapunzel? What if she thinks I have really bad table manners? What if I'm too under-dressed? What if she doesn't like my taste in fashion? W-what if I burp in front of her and she thinks that's really gross and she won't want to be around me anymore?"

"Anna-" Rapunzel tried.

"What if she thinks I'm too s-stupid to be around her? I mean, she's a really smart student! Any time the professor calls on her in class—on _any_ subject—she always says something really, really meaningful and-"

"Anna, hey, hang on!"

"-I mean she comes from a long, long line of wealthy and successful business-y type people. Obviously, she's gonna want someone as smart as her to talk with-"

"Anna, wait, you're forgetting-!"

The redhead began pacing back and forth. "Maybe I should have planned this date out better. Damn it, why did I have to get so nervous when I was asking her out. I had a whole speech prepared and everything and-"

"ANNA!" Rapunzel screamed.

Surprised, Anna's foot caught on a random shoe and she fell, face-first into the floor. She lay there, still.

"What if she doesn't like me Punzie?" Anna whispered, phone clutched tightly to her ear.

She heard Rapunzel inhale.

"She said yes, remember?"

Anna's breath caught in her throat.

_Right, Elsa said yes…_

Shocking as it had been, the blonde had agreed in the most polite and sweetest way possible. The memory brought a light blush to her cheeks.

And with that, Anna felt her earlier excitement return. She jumped up, rushing to her dresser and opening it. "You're right Punzie!"

Rapunzel sighed, sounding visibly relieved before saying, "If you're looking through our drawers, check the bottom right one. I think I remember seeing it there."

Anna bent and pulled the right most drawer open, pushing through all of their shorts before spying the ones she wanted. The excitement bubbling in her chest increased tenfold. She was now one step closer to completing her date preparation.

_I can't wait! _A dreamy sigh escaped her as she clutched her shorts to her chest. Anna was about to tell Rapunzel she had found her shorts when she heard a distinct ringing from her cell phone.

Fumbling, the redhead said, "Oh oh! Hang on Rapunzel! Got another call waiting."

"Alright, but call me back soon!" the brunette said before hanging up.

Anna grinned before pressing 'accept.'

Beep.

"Hello?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A DATE?!"

Anna flinched back from the phone and held it at arms-length. She rubbed her ear. _Second time today, really?_

After several moments of continuous screaming on the other line of the phone—"Hello? Hello?! Are you listening to me Anna?!"—she brought it back.

"Geez Kristoff, calm down. People go on dates all the time. It's nothing to get worked over."

Her earlier bout of panic not withstanding of course, but she'd be damned if she told him that. Her pride would never let her admit it to her older, over-protective, though well-meaning (_and reasonable_, a part of her mind pointed out) brother.

"It is something to get worked over when it's my baby sister!"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm 21 years old, I'm not a child."

"Doesn't mean you're not my baby sister."

Anna growled and fumbled through her drawers, looking for a decent shirt to wear. "What's gotten into you? You're not usually like this."

She heard Kristoff sigh on the other end of the phone, his voice going from angry to frustrated and slightly exasperated.

"Yeah I know, sorry. It's just-I'm just worried about you is all."

Her mild irritation softened and she grinned. "Don't worry about me. I was born ready for this!" She let out a squeal when she found her favorite baseball t-shirt.

Kristoff scoffed on the other end of the phone and said, "Calm down feisty pants. I'm still a little wary about your judgm-"

"Don't give me the judgment talk again," Anna snapped, feeling her earlier irritation boil.

"Alright, alright, geez! Don't go blowing my head off. It's just that last time-"

"I _know_Kristoff," Anna said. God, why was everyone reminding her about _that_? "But Elsa's different."

"Elsa?"

Anna winced. _Damn, now he knows who she is._

There was silence on the other. Anna bit her lip and pushed back a strand of strawberry-blonde hair. While they didn't always agree on certain things, her love life in particular, she desperately wanted him to approve of her choice this time. Part of her was still that gangly fourteen-year-old seeking her brother's approval and support.

Another sigh and when he spoke again, Kristoff sounded noticeably less frustrated but still exasperated. "Well, I want to meet her soon."

"Of course, but not now and certainly not for a while!" she said when she heard her brother begin to protest. "You'll just scare her off with one of your speeches."

"Sven does not scare people-"

"Please Kristoff," Anna whispered, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened. And he must have heard the desperation in her voice because he stopped. His tone softened.

"Alright, alright. But you'll tell me how the date goes when you get home right?"

Anna grinned, relieved to have her brother's support.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Quietly, she added, "I know you just want what's best for me."

Her brother coughed on the other line and she knew he was rubbing his neck, flustered.

"Alright, well go knock 'er dead kiddo!" Kristoff said, sounding noticeably relieved and happy. Even quieter than her, he added, "Love you. See you soon."

"Bye, love you reindeer king too."

He laughed and hung up.

Anna squealed and hurriedly redialed Rapunzel's number.

"Okay, okay! So, I found those cute shorts, I have my tee-shirt set, and I got reindeer-king's approval. What else should I wear?"

"Ooh! How about those sneakers with all the colors and dots?"

Anna jumped to the other end of the room, feeling positively giddy.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?!" she heard Eugene say distantly.

_I finally have a chance!_

**x x x**

The cold temperature of their shared condo was pleasing and simply relaxing; the perfect day to lounge around and read whatever trivial, ridiculous, and stupefying gossip she could get her hands on.

Or at least it would be if it weren't for the pacing and muttering blonde in front of her.

"What do you think?"

Meg glanced up from her magazine, blinking at the two dresses Elsa held in front of her—one baby blue and the other lilac. Elsa shifted the dresses in front of her, looking down at them and then back up at Meg with a worried frown.

"Well?" she asked after a long moment.

Meg shrugged and went back to her magazine. "Looks nice, blue and purple always did look good on you."

"Ugh!"

Elsa turned around and stuffed the dresses back into her closet. It had been like this since the blonde had woken up, several hours early in the morning. She had woken up Meg after the brunette had heard her shuffling about in the apartment, trying on outfit after outfit, checking every attire in the life size mirror they had. Each dress shirt had been studied critically before being tossed aside after one of Meg's comments; too formal. Each pant suit returned to her closet when Meg deemed them "overdressed and overrated, seriously, you're going on a lunch date with your classmate, not a business partner." And every dress was simply not casual enough.

Elsa sighed and dropped her shoulders. She was nothing if not meticulous and if there was one thing she had learned over the years of meeting and greeting important business associates, attending gatherings both formal and casual, presenting in front of a prestigious group of people, it was that you always, _always_ dressed right for the occasion.

This date was no exception.

"You're no help," she grumbled.

"And you're over-thinking it," Meg retorted. She flipped another page in her magazine. "What was wrong with those two dresses you just showed me? I said yes to those, didn't I?"

"Too long," Elsa mumbled, glancing out the window. The sky was cleared of clouds, the day sunny and without a breezy wind in sight. A long dress would just make her stand out. Her skin prickled at the thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Meg said, "You're going to stand out no matter what you do. You're going on a date with a girl remember? A girl who, from what you told me, is incredibly loud and hyperactive."

Elsa winced, drawing her shoulders in and wrapping her arms around herself.

Meg looked up and narrowed her eyes. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it Elsa?"

Damn Meg and her perceptiveness.

The brunette sighed and placed down her magazine, then patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Come here and tell shriveled up Ol' Meg all about it."

Elsa looked over her shoulder at her roommate, lip trembling slightly when she saw the sincerity in the other woman's eyes. She walked over and sat down, glad when Meg pulled her into a rare, one-armed hug.

"Whenever, you're ready. You still have plenty of time before you have to go, right?"

Elsa nodded against her shoulder, arms still wound around her torso. They stayed like that for several long minutes. At times like these, Meg knew better than to make sarcastic comments.

"I don't want to make a wrong move," Elsa whispered, feeling that age-old anxiety creep up her spine. Meg nudged her, silently urging her on. The blonde took a deep breath. "This is the first time anything like this has happened to me…I…"

_don't want to hurt her_

_don't want to be hurt_

_scared…_

"I want this to go perfectly."

Meg hummed and said, "That's unlikely to happen. I mean, dating's tricky. You might hit it off right off the bat or you might find out you're incompatible. Just," here she rubbed Elsa's arm, "enjoy the ride. More than likely, it's not gonna be perfect on your first date."

Elsa pulled back and gave her a tight smile. "I know, I just want to try."

Meg quirked one eyebrow at her. "Okay, I seriously can't wait to meet this girl if she's making you act like this."

Elsa flushed, grabbing her braid and playing with the end of it, eyes fixated on the platinum strands. "I-It's not like I haven't been nervous around other people before. I try to make everything else perfect too! You know that? It's the way I was taught."

If possible, Meg's fine eyebrow rose even higher. "You cleaning the entire condo until everything is spotless or making sure every letter you write is neat and elegant is a way different kind of 'nervous' than waking me up at 5 AM in the morning to ask me 'Does this look good on me?'"

Elsa's blush deepened and she shifted way from Meg. She folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat. "Like I said, I've never done this before. I…" she gestured uselessly, "wanted to look…good."

Meg smirked and picked up her magazine again. "Yeah, I am so meeting this girl as soon as possible. You're an absolute wreck."

"W-what? No I'm not-"

"The good kind," Meg interrupted. "You're acting like a school girl. It's nice to see."

All at once, Elsa stopped. Her blue eyes widened and she stared at her roommate. She wrapped her arms around herself again and looked down. "Is it?" she whispered.

Meg looked up sharply. Elsa trembled a bit. The brunette reached over and took her friend's hand, recognizing the familiar shakes.

"You'll be fine," she said. Then, louder, "And if she hurts you, call me okay? I'll give her something to cry about."

Elsa laughed, though it was strained. She shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Don't, please. I-I do like her, remember?"

Shyly, she glanced back up. Meg eyed her, noticing the sparkle in those icy-blue eyes.

"Okay fine," she grumbled. "I think I'm going to start calling this 'Anna' Wonder Girl if she makes you act like this."

"I seem to recall a certain someone acting all dreamy and romantic after coming back with her date with a certain athlete, hmm?" Elsa said, smirking when she saw Meg go rigid.

"Okay!" Meg said, standing up from the couch and marching to their closet. "So how about a nice sundress? It's casual and would look great for this weather. Or you can borrow one of my jeans, how about that?" The brunette laughed nervously, pulling out a pair of light blue jeans.

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "Yeah, if you don't mind me borrowing something from yours I'd like that. Your wardrobe is more casual than mine."

Meg nodded and threw Elsa the jeans, then rummaged back in her wardrobe. She pulled out a dark purple blouse and nodded, satisfied. "Yeah, these will suit you just fine," she said, handing the blonde the shirt.

"Thank you Meg and thank you for the talk." Elsa clutched the clothes to her chest, smilingly gratefully.

Meg waved away her thanks. "Don't mention it. You deserve someone sweet."

Elsa blushed darkly.

"I'm dropping you off right? You know the place?"

The blonde nodded as she walked to the bathroom. "We agreed to meet somewhere close to campus. Drop me off near the café, please? I can walk the rest of the way."

"What? I still don't get to meet her?"

Elsa shut the door, giggling slightly when she heard Meg utter a "drat." She clutched Meg's clothes tighter, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

_Just a little longer now. I can do this._

**x x x**

When they pulled up to the campus, Elsa felt—well she didn't know what she felt like. Nervous, scared, and utterly excited.

Meg turned off the engine and glanced at Elsa. "Alright blondie, we're here."

Elsa rubbed her fingers together, heart in her throat. "Thanks Meg," she said as she climbed out, giving the other woman a small smile.

"You just have fun with Wonder Girl, alright?" Meg laughed when Elsa blushed. Then she waved goodbye as she restarted her car and drove off.

Elsa glanced down at her watch. _Ten minutes until two. Perfect timing._ Her braid whipped through the air as she turned around and walked down the streets. _She said to meet at Jasper and Horace's right?_

Quickening her stride, she gasped quietly when she saw that familiar color of strawberry-blonde. For a moment, she stopped, taking in Anna's appearance. A dark blue and white t-shirt, colorful sneakers, and-

_Oh those are cute shorts…_

Elsa shook her head, her hands reflexively going up to rub her arms.

_Get it together, Elsa._

Taking a deep breath, she strode right up to and behind the redhead.

****x x x****

Anna rocked on her heels, glancing every now and then at her watch. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her stomach kept doing flips. To avoid being late—and knowing she didn't have the best track record with being punctual—she had been standing in front of Jasper and Horace's for a little under half an hour.

_I_ _can do this. I can totally do this. I was born ready for this!_ She mentally prepped herself, eyeing the street up and down_. No sign of Elsa yet. Okay, be cool, Anna, be cool. Be smooth. Don't be…well don't be you for a couple of hours? You hear that brain?!_

"I can do it, I can do it," Anna muttered to herself.

"Hi."

She jumped, whirling around to see Elsa just standing behind her. "H-hi me?"

A shy smile spread on Elsa's face, her blue eyes lighting up and twinkling. "Yeah, hi you."

Anna's face flushed and she gulped. _Welp, so much for not being me for a day._Her eyes traveled down Elsa's slim figure and it struck her that this was the first time she had ever seen the blonde in something casual. Usually, Anna saw her wearing something conservative during classes. _She looks good._ Her eyes stopped where jeans met blouse. She gulped again and felt her knees weaken. _Really good hips._

Elsa cleared her throat and Anna jumped again, realizing she'd been staring,

"Oh, hi."

_Didn't I already say hi?_

Elsa giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Hi again."

Anna grinned stupidly and then glanced at Jasper and Horace's. "You ready?"

The blonde nodded and Anna, in a moment of her usual self, grabbed Elsa's hand and led her inside.

_Have courage, Anna._

Elsa's fingers wrapped gently around her own.


	3. An Awkward, First Date Part II

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Anna didn't always think things through. She preferred to jump right into things and let the chips fall where they may. Like that one time Eugene had dared her to ride her bike down Death Mountain Lane (a notoriously steep hill) without her helmet and she, in her foolish pride, had accepted. Or that one time she had snuck onto the grounds of de Vil manor after being challenged and mercilessly teased by Ronno; both times had ended with her in bandages. However, this time she really did wish she had stopped to actually _think_ and look at the place she had suggested for her and Elsa's first date.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's the last time I take Eugene's recommendation for a hook-up spot._

In hindsight she should have realized something like this would have happened. Her childhood friend had always had a fondness for dingy, rugged lunch places.

Horace and Jasper's was one such place.

While not a junkyard per se, the dining area left much to be desired. For the most part it looked like a run-of-the-mill street corner cheap burger joint, but the décor was old and dusty with tattered leather booths and rickety wooden seats. The tiled floor was strangely sticky in some places and it also looked as if the place hadn't been cleaned thoroughly in months. Anna was sure she had spotted something unsavory clinging to the back table. It smelled odd too.

The redhead sunk into the wall (far, far away on the other side, away from whatever it was on that one table). She could feel heat creeping up her neck as Elsa calmly scanned the menu items, trying to decide what she should get. Anna had stated since she was the one who had offered the date, she felt it fair that the blonde choose what to eat.

Currently, Anna was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even think of what to pick anyways.

_I should have brought her to some place nice. I should've invited her to a fancy restaurant or maybe we could have watched a movie together. That would have been great for a first date! And a lot less dirty. Maybe we could have just gone sight-seeing or something. Something expensive. Somewhere expensive. Somewhere not here._

Anna curled into the wall deeper, hands in her pockets. Her face was completely red now and her lip threatened to split under her gnawing tooth.

_Instead I take her out on a date to a cheap burger joint. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Do two specials sound good to you?"

"Huh?"

Anna jerked her head up. Elsa was staring at her curiously, bright blue eyes slightly worried.

"I said, do two specials sound good to you?"

"Oh, uh yeah sure! That sounds great!" the redhead laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Now she had been caught staring moodily at the ground.

_Great way to make your date nervous Bjorgman. Absolutely perfect._

Elsa frowned slightly before turning back to the counter, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"How about drinks first?"

Anna, who had returned to staring at the floor, jumped a bit. "Wha? Oh sure, whatever you're comfortable with."

Elsa smiled slightly and asked, "Okay, what's your preference?"

The redhead gazed up at the beverage list, biting her lip. "I'll take a strawberry-lemonade."

Elsa's smile grew slightly larger as her eyes darted up to look at Anna's hair. _I wonder if that's just a coincidence._ Humming, she said, "Then an iced tea for me. Could you find us some seats?"

Anna straightened and saluted, "Can do!" _Preferably far away from that one table._

The blonde finally walked up to the counter and ordered, while Anna turned around and looked over for the nicest, cleanest, and coziest spot she could find near the corner windows.

After a few minutes, their drinks were ready and Elsa grabbed them. As she was picking up the tray, there was a loud crash from the back. The blonde stared, catching the sight of a thin man arguing with a stout one in the back.

"You ordered the wrong meat you stupid-!"

There were more crashing sounds and Elsa backed away slowly. The clerk in front of her gave her a nervous grin. She returned it somewhat and headed to their table.

_I wonder why Anna chose this place. It seems so unlike her._

The shady burger joint seemed rather at odds with Anna's bright and fun-loving spirit and it befuddled her.

Elsa set the tray down at the table, opting to sit across from Anna (who chose to stare at the table instead of the floor this time) and flashed her—what she hoped was–a relaxing smile. "Drinks are here. Ready to order in a bit?"

Anna looked up and nervously grinned back, tooth still gnawing on her lip. "Sure, those two specials sound like a good idea."

A silence descended on the two, one that made both of them shift and fidget awkwardly.

_What now?_ They both thought.

Elsa stirred her tea slowly while Anna occupied herself with drumming her fingers on the table, her drink untouched. The blonde inwardly began to curl into herself, her mind beginning to spiral in an ironically similar vein as the girl in front of her had had earlier.

_What do I do? I thought we started off well. I said hi, she said hi. She seemed excited to see me earlier, but now she's not talking and that's completely unlike her. She's always a chatterbox in class. She hasn't touched her drink too._Blue eyes flicked up to stare at teal ones before flicking back down again. _I'm not making her uncomfortable am I?_

She steeled her thoughts and sucked in a breath.

"This place is…nice," she mumbled.

Anna's head snapped up and she stared at the blonde.

"It has a-" Elsa shifted in her seat, trying to find the right words without sounding forced, "-unique atmosphere." She flashed a pair of pearly, straight white teeth at Anna; seemingly pleased with herself.

The redhead continued to stare, eyes wide.

Elsa coughed and glanced back down at her tea, taking a small sip. A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks.

Anna winced. _She's trying__ to make conversation. Say something you dork!_

"Oh, uh, yeah! My friend recommended it to me. He said it had great burgers at 'low, low prices.' Though really I should have known something was off when he did the whole wink-wink-nudge-nudge thing. He's not always honest about some things and I can't believe I still fall for it sometimes." Anna laughed nervously, tucking a strand of copper hair behind her ear.

_No, not like that. Stop talking._

"I'm sorry! I'm not usually this quiet and awkward—well I mean I AM awkward, like all the time, b-but this is even worse than usual and I—"

_Stop talking now._

"I've never dated someone like you. You're so different! Not that you're different as in weird or anything! You're the complete opposite of weird, you're always so composed in class and super prepared and you always have something intelligent to say. You're like the model student, no wonder everyone expects you to be valedictorian. So yeah I've never dated someone like you because—"

_You're hopeless._

"You're so incredible! N-not that I'm the best judge or anything. I mean my track record is on the flimsy side, but you get what I mean right? What am I saying? Of course you don't. Not that I'm saying you're dumb! I think we already established you're not and I—"

_Completely hopeless._

"Ugh we've only just started and this date is already a disaster," Anna moaned, letting her head drop onto the table, face burning hot.

"Pfft-"

She blinked, forehead still pressed to the table. _Was that- ?_Slowly, she lifted her head, teal eyes wide. Were her ears deceiving her?

Another giggle was let loose, a dainty hand vainly trying to cover it up.

Anna gaped.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. Her icy-blue eyes were warm despite their color. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop her laughter, succeeding only in muffling it. "I-it's just that I'm glad to see I'm not the only one nervous."

Anna grinned weakly and then straightened. She chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess that's one way to look at it. I just… I just wanted to impress you on our first date and well-" she gestured around the dim joint "-didn't turn out so well."

Elsa placed her hands on her lap and smiled, her calm exterior returning. "No, it's alright. You don't have to try so hard." Her eyes twinkled. "But it's endearing, thank you."

Anna relaxed and her cheeks rose in that familiar, ear-splitting grin. Elsa felt her own cheeks warm at the sight.

_She really is very, very sweet…_

Clearing her throat, the blonde glanced around. "Maybe we should go someplace else then. I have to say, I was surprised you picked this place when we first walked in. It's unique, but-"her eyes slid over to look at Anna teasingly, "it doesn't suit you very well."

Anna refrained from answering and instead took a sip of her neglected lemonade, her blush returning, but no longer from nervousness.

The teasing smile on Elsa's face grew larger. "I know this cute place just around the block. I think you'd like it."

Anna looked up from her drink and blinked at the older woman. Elsa shifted a bit, suddenly nervous. "Not that I'm saying I know you completely, but it reminds me a bit of you. It's small–not that you're really short or anything–but it's cozy and very inviting."

The redhead giggled, feeling butterflies in her stomach at seeing Elsa change from confident to shy in less than a second.

The blonde coughed and gave her a half-smile, causing the butterflies in Anna's stomach to flutter happily.

"Yeah, maybe we should," she whispered.

"They have some amazing sandwiches," Elsa said, confidence returning in her chest.

It bubbled in her chest when she saw Anna's ear-splitting grin return in full force. "I LOVE sandwiches!" the redhead exclaimed, hands shaking excitedly.

The blonde couldn't help but return her enthusiasm, smiling widely. Her blue eyes twinkled and she stood up, offering her hand to her date. "Then, shall we go?"

Anna leapt out of her seat and looped her arm through Elsa's. "Lead the way!"

They were just exiting the diner when they heard several crashes from the back.

"Now look what you've done Horace, you stupid, useless lump!"

"It wasn't my fault Jasper, it was yours!"

"Why you-!"

Anna and Elsa glanced at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles. They walked the rest of the way huddled close, shoulders brushing.

**x x x**

The small deli was a stark contrast to Horace and Jasper's. Kronk's tiny little shop was small like the burger joint, but filled with a cozy, buzzing type of noise that gave the entire place a comfortable atmosphere. And it didn't smell either.

"Wait, let me get this straight-"

Elsa fixed Anna with a disbelieving look.

"You have _how _many brothers and sisters?"

Anna tore off a large chunk of her sandwich, her cheeks bulging, and said, "Six older brothers and five sisters. My aunt just had twins too! Don't get me started on all my cousins though. We'd be here all night otherwise!"

Elsa smiled and bit into her sandwich, chewing much more slowly than the redhead across from her. "I bet family gatherings must be a hassle."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded, "You should see everyone on Christmas Day. Kristoff sometimes holes himself up in the back shed with Sven—that's our dog—and hoo boy does Kristoff smell weird after being out back for so long. He can't stand that many people he says, no matter how much he loves us."

"Hmm, I can understand that. I don't do very well with large crowds either. Banquets and the like were such a challenge at times back home."

Anna swallowed her bite and raised an eyebrow as she said, "Wow so you really do come from a high class family, don't you?"

Elsa gave Anna a strained smile. "Did, more like. I moved out after I applied for the university here. Though I still keep tabs on my family's company since I'm the only child."

Anna took another bite and hummed. "Why'd you apply here? Sounds like you could have afforded a really prestigious education back home."

Elsa chuckled, her eyes growing unfocused for a while. "Despite what it sounds like, my parents and I actually didn't live in our manor for most of my life. Father often chose to personally oversee several different branches in the country which meant we moved around a lot. After a while…" Her eyes misted over, as if recalling some distant memory, "I grew tired of changing places so I applied here as soon as I was old enough."

Anna paused, eyeing the blonde across her. Elsa had drawn her arms in close to her body and her shoulders had hunched up again. It seemed to be a habit she did when she was anxious. The redhead swallowed and clenched her sandwich, stomach twisting. _I hope I didn't upset her._

"So, uh, what made you decide here was the best place?"

Elsa looked up and blinked. The edge of her lips twitched. "Well, the architecture program here was one of the best in the country so there was that. Also, this was one of the places I actually lived in so I knew the general area. Mostly, it's a busy place, but it's quiet enough for someone like me." Her lips formed a half smile and her eyebrows knitted together.

Anna was sure the butterflies from earlier had moved from her stomach to her heart. "So architecture's a big thing for you huh? Can I ask why that is?"

Elsa's eyes lit up in such a way that they reminded Anna of the lights in the campus theater. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I had reservations about moving so often when I was young, but I always loved seeing the new house my father chose. They were all different and I was utterly fascinated with the way each one was built. What their foundation was or how the walls and ceilings were structured. I especially loved it when Papa had us live in really tall houses. I loved picking the room that gave me the best viewpoint of every other building in the area, it made me feel as if I was on top of the world when I was a kid." The blonde paused in her excited chatter, shrugging her shoulders with a shy smile. "It sounds silly I know, but it did end up becoming the reason for my dream career."

_Elsa lowered her eyes, face softening._

_That and one other reason._

Anna, who had been listening with rapt fascination, stiffened. "No, no! It's fine! I don't think it's silly at all! It makes total sense to me! I mean, that on-top-of-the-world feeling is exactly the way I feel when I dream of starring in my group's plays!"

Elsa lifted her head and tilted it with a frown, platinum locks framing her face prettily, and the light from the nearby window giving them a soft glow. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. You mean you're not in your troupe's plays?"

Anna's teal eyes widened. "Wait, what? You know about us?"

Elsa blushed scarlet and sipped her drink. _Wonderful Arendelle, now she'll think you're strange._

"It's just that I overheard you talking about your group during classes," she murmured, praying Anna wouldn't probe on how she had acquired that information. _She'll know I was eavesdropping._

Anna grinned and leaned back in her seat, wiggling her eyebrows. "Interested huh?"

Elsa twitched and inwardly cursed her pale complexion. It made the red glow on her skin that much easier to see. The redhead laughed and waved her hand.

"It's fine, don't worry." She shrugged sheepishly, freckled cheekbones rising in that adorable manner that sent Elsa's heart pit-pattering. "Anyway, yeah, I'm not an actor in my group. I work as backup, doing whatever I can. It's mostly lights and props though I do other things." Anna paused to take another bite of her sandwiched and jokingly admitted, "I think one of the reasons they don't let me act is because they're scared of me getting into more accidents. I have a, uh, record with one of our suits of armor."

Elsa giggled. "A record you say? Then you and this knight are well acquainted? I hope I don't have competition."

Anna coughed and took a large gulp of water to swallow her bite of food. _Oh wow, I can't believe how lucky I am._

"You don't have to worry about that," she mumbled.

Elsa smirked teasingly at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on."

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the light making the strawberry-blonde lock look red-gold. She blinked and smiled down at her hands, a soft look on her face. Elsa sucked in a breath, the gentle air surrounding Anna making her throat catch.

The moment suddenly felt warm and quiet.

"That top-of-the world feeling, you know? I feel that too. Sometimes, when I dream of being able to act in front of other people…when I dream of playing some dashing hero or a noble princess, I realize I don't have to be me for a little while. I can be different. I can be this shining star over the land."

Elsa's heart thumped in her chest. She swallowed thickly. She understood that. That tentative feeling…

_At times like that, you didn't feel so little anymore._

A dainty hand crept along the table and with shaking fingers, clasped Anna's hand.

Teal eyes rose to meet icy-blue, shimmering faintly with—with _something_.

Anna smiled shyly and whispered, voice catching slightly, "Sounds silly, I know."

Elsa returned the smile with complete tenderness. "I don't think it's silly at all."

The redhead made a soft, delighted noise and turned her hand over, clutching the blonde's fingers more firmly.

Anna opened her mouth and began stammering, "I-I know we only agreed to have a lunch date, but I was wondering—I mean if you wouldn't mind that is since you're probably a very busy person because you're an architect major and all—"

Elsa bit her lip to keep any sort of adoring noises from escaping her mouth. She was quickly learning that not only was Anna a chatterbox, she was an incredibly _endearing_ one too.

"—that if you'd want to spend the whole day together. Well, not the _whole_ day together since we met up at two and that's like a half day over, but there's still lots of time left and I really, really like spending it with you—"

The platinum-blonde's fingers twitched and she squeezed her date's hand subtly. _I like spending time with you too_, she wanted to say.

"And I know this _really_ good chocolate shop near campus so if you wanted to check it out, we could—"

_Chocolate?_ Elsa perked up, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Yes."

"That is if you even like chocolate. Of course you can always say no, but I mean, its chocolate! Who doesn't like chocolate? Though I don't know, you might not; we still don't know each other well—wait what?"

Anna finally stopped in her rambling, teal eyes wide. Her mouth hung open and Elsa was reminded of a goldfish.

She giggled and stood up, pulling Anna out of her seat. "Yes Anna, I'd be happy to spend more time with you."

Anna bit her lip, eyes beginning to sparkle and her shoulders trembling in excitement. She was damn sure the butterflies in her chest had made more little butterflies. What else would be the reason for her heart fluttering?

Looping their arms together, Elsa leaned in close to Anna's ear and whispered, "I _love_ chocolate."


	4. An Awkward, First Date Part III

**A/N: **And this wraps up the first date! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next is movie night.

**EDIT: **I apologize for the formatting issues, it's only now I realized how many are left because of the transition from tumblr to FFnet. Hopefully I've fixed them all now.

* * *

"Take care, ladies! You two have a great day and come back to try my spinach puffs!" The burly chef waved goodbye, all smiles and dressed in a baby-blue apron.

Anna and Elsa returned the gesture before exiting the tiny deli, arms still looped together. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while and with each step, the shorter girl felt a tingle run down her spine where their skin came into contact. Despite the awkward and rough start, this date was quickly turning into one of her best dates ever.

_I hope the rest are even better._ Anna watched Elsa through the corner of her eyes. The blonde was rummaging in her purse, pulling out her phone and tapping away at it with one hand. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach when she noticed the way Elsa's brow furrowed cutely for a moment.

Elsa, who'd been texting Meg that she'd be out later than she had previously stated, rolled her eyes at the reply ("_Do I get to meet her now?!"_) and put her phone away. She turned to Anna, her lips quirking into a half-smile.

"So, where to?" The sparkle in ice-blue gave away the actual excitement the platinum blonde felt. Anna felt her heart skip a beat at the look in her eyes.

"Do you mind if we head back to campus and I drive us there?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Oh." Elsa's delicate mouth formed a small o-shape.

Rosy lips stretched into a grin to reveal a perfect row of white teeth. "That's perfect actually. Do you think you could drop me back home when we're done then?"

Anna felt a happy thrill run along the arm that was still looped with Elsa when she realized the blonde hadn't specified "when" was. The redhead cleared her throat and straightened, rising to her full height; trying to be as impressive as a girl in jean shorts and colorful sneakers could be.

"It would give me great honor to escort Milady home when she pleases," Anna said in a mock posh tone, wiggling her eyebrows at her date.

Elsa clamped her hand over her mouth, but Anna could still see the edges of her dainty mouth rising. Emboldened, she continued, "If Milady would be so kind as to still follow me, I shall gladly take her to the land of chocolates upon my noble steed."

A chuckle escaped Elsa's mouth, though she tried to stop it. It made Anna's heart skip happily to see that she could make the blonde laugh easily with her cheesy lines.

_Miss Reserved has a fun side too._ The redhead's expression softened at the thought.

"I'm guessing those lines are from your troupe's plays?" Elsa asked, pulling her hand away from her mouth and resting it on the arm intertwined with hers. They resumed walking, albeit more slowly now.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Well some of them." She gestured with her free hand and added, "They've just been modified for certain situations."

_Meaning I use them as cheesy pick-up lines._

Elsa raised an eyebrow, a calm smile on her lips. "I see. Then if I may ask, Sir Knight is this one of those situations?" The twinkle in her eye hinted she already knew the answer.

Anna's awkwardness slipped away and she tightened her hold on Elsa's arm.

"As Milady wishes!"

****x x x****

The campus and parking lot were mostly empty, courtesy of it being a Saturday. Something that Anna considered a point in her favor.

_I really should stop overstepping my boundaries. Kristoff always warned me about all the hot air inside my head._

"So, this is your grand, noble steed?"

The redhead wanted to sink into the ground and simply die from embarrassment. She had a hand upon her face, her neck and ears flushing red with a mix of shame and regret. She was vainly trying to make herself disappear, shoulders hunched and head down.

Elsa, to her right, didn't understand what the fuss was about.

Alright, so the red pick-up truck was a bit dusty, the paint was peeling, and the back window had a crack in it, but who cared?

Anna fiddled with her keys and mumbled, "I forgot to take it out to the car wash this week. I was going to do it yesterday, but I was so excited for today—" Elsa tried to hide her smile at that "—that it completely slipped my mind."

The older woman pressed her hand to her lips, giggling quietly._ I think I've laughed more times today than I have my whole life._

It seemed Anna had that effect on her and while it was different, it was a good different.

The redhead in question lifted her head and squeaked, "The inside is clean though! I know she doesn't look like much, but you wouldn't find a more reliable car!"

Elsa folded her hands neatly in front of her, back straightening. "Oh is she now?"

Anna nodded vigorously, moving to the passenger's side to unlock the door. "Yeah, she's a little beat up, but still good. Gotten me through every storm and snow we've had in this city." As if to emphasize her point, she patted a large front wheel. "She was my brother's. He gave it to me before he moved away since our parents got him a new car," Anna added, blushing sheepishly.

Elsa smiled and said, "That's sweet of him."

Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and replied, "It's what brothers do." She opened the passenger door and gestured inside, bowing at the waist. "Ladies first."

Amused, Elsa stepped into the large truck, but not before leaning forward and pecking Anna's cheek, saying, "You're sweeter though."

_Score one for me! _Anna grinned and then shut the door. Elsa bit her lip when she saw the redhead rush around and clamber into the driver's seat, amused at the discrepancy in size between truck and owner.

_Could she be any more adorable?_ The blonde straightened and pretended to look innocent when Anna glanced over at her, curiosity causing her brow to furrow and cheeks to pinch._Obviously she can,_ Elsa thought. "Well good Knight, I trust you'll take us safely to our destination?"

"Oh trust me, if you love chocolate you'll love this little place!" Anna replied, eyes shining. She started up the engine and Elsa leaned back, noting that while the outside of the truck could use some work, the inside was warm and unbelievably cozy.

_Just like Anna._

**x x x**

The chocolate shop was a tiny store located between two tall buildings. It seemed to be more squished between them than anything else. At the top, large friendly gold letters were engraved in the wood and read, "Wandering Oaken's."

Even before they stepped inside, the scent of chocolate was heavy in the air and the display window showcased several dark and light cakes so invitingly that both of them felt as if they had stepped onto cloud nine. The gold and dark brown color tones inside the shop only served to highlight the assortments of candies, pastries, and other delicacies.

Anna watched, biting her lower lip in glee, as Elsa took one step inside and stopped. The calm facade dropped to reveal a dreamy expression. Elsa tilted her head back and took a long, slow whiff of the air. She dropped her shoulders and sighed, ice blue eyes dropping to half mast, her lips curving slightly.

"This place is heavenly," Elsa whispered.

Anna rocked on the heels of her sneakers, hands clasped behind her back; vainly trying to keep her excitement contained. I hit a home run!

"Anna!"

They both turned to see a large man with curly blonde hair waving at them from behind the register counter.

"Hoo-hoo!"

Anna chuckled at Elsa's bewildered expression and returned the wave cheerfully. "Good evening Mr. Oaken. I, uh, brought someone special today to sample your wares." She glanced shyly at Elsa, fidgeting with her hands.

At Anna's words, the blonde felt a small rush of anxiety run through her veins before she noticed Oaken's kind expression. Oh. She relaxed.

Oaken twiddled his fingers and said in a thick, hearty accent, "Well someone special you say? Then I insist you try our latest Summer Collection, ja?" He gestured to the display directly in front of him where several deep golden boxes tied with lilac ribbons laid. "We've been trying a new mixture this past month. Something sweet with a bit of tartness."

Anna rubbed her hands together and grabbed two packets off the shelf. She placed them on the counter and started fishing for her wallet when a pale, delicate hand placed a heap of bills on the counter.

"Wha?" The redhead gaped at the amount in front of her. She jerked her head up to stare at Elsa, mouth flapping uselessly.

"Hoo-hoo, a spender!"

"This is enough, correct?" Elsa asked, smiling and hands folded in front of her.

Oaken nodded and turned around, grabbing a white box behind him from one of the shelves. He placed it down and pushed it toward the couple. "Ja, and in honor of my best customer and her special guest, I insist you have this. It's our best seller, dark chocolate cake with strawberries and a surprise at the end!" he said, winking.

Anna still hadn't recollected her mouth from the floor when Elsa paid and Oaken wrapped their items and placed them into a bag.

"Hoo-hoo, enjoy ladies!" Oaken said, wiggling his fingers in goodbye.

As they exited, Anna stumbling behind a very satisfied Elsa, the redhead blurted out, "You didn't have to pay! I could have done it!"

Elsa gave a sidelong glance to her date, smiling softly. "I wanted to. It's the least I could do after you've been treating me so well."

Anna gulped. "I'm supposed to be pampering you, not the opposite way around."

Elsa chuckled and fiddled with the bag, a light dusting of pink on her face. "You really are very sweet," she mumbled, almost to herself.

The strawberry-blonde found herself momentarily at a loss for words, especially with how pretty the way Elsa's fair skin looked accompanied by a rosy glow. Instead, she took the bag gingerly from Elsa and gestured to her truck. Still focused on the way Elsa suddenly seemed shy, she choked out, "We can eat in my truck."

**x x x**

For someone who was used to spending meals at lavish restaurants or eating at exquisite banquets, eating at a small deli and then spending the rest of her day in a worn, beaten down pick-up truck was an odd (though not unwelcomed) change of pace. As Elsa leaned back in her seat, the scent of chocolate and leather wafting in the air, she couldn't help but feel a mix of tranquility and excitement.

"Ooh, try this one!" Anna said, rummaging through the box of rapidly decreasing chocolates and picking out a dark piece.

Elsa chuckled and obligingly opened her mouth, cheeks turning slightly pink when Anna offered it to her. She chewed slowly, eyes falling shut in bliss at the taste.

Anna swallowed when she saw Elsa's long eyelashes flutter against her cheek, entranced by the contrast of alabaster skin and dark lashes. She almost missed the moan of delight Elsa uttered. Almost. She swallowed thickly.

"Mint and dark chocolate!" Elsa's ice-blue eyes flew open and she fixed Anna with a delighted look. "One of my favorites," the blonde said, swallowing and letting out another happy noise.

"I'll have to remember that in case I want to get you more chocolates," Anna said, winking. She was rewarded with a show of pearly white teeth and a small slap on her arm.

"Don't go thinking you can get anywhere just because you figured out one of my weaknesses." Still, Elsa couldn't hold back the grin on her face, especially when Anna straightened and made a show of looking suave.

"Au contraire mademoiselle, I think chocolate can get you anywhere." The redhead wiggled her eyebrows at her and Elsa pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Your accent is terrible," she mumbled through her fingers.

Anna's composure broke and she blushed furiously, hands going to play with one of her braids. "Okay, okay, French plays have never been one of my strong suits."

"It's alright, we all have our weaknesses," Elsa said as she rummaged through the chocolates and picked out a round, white one. She popped it in her mouth and inwardly squealed at the tartness of cherries inside.

"So my weakness is French accents and yours is chocolate?" Anna asked, picking up another piece as well and munching on it, the crunching sound giving away the filling of nuts.

Elsa snatched another chocolate and smirked at Anna. "If I remember correctly, that store owner said you were one of his best customers. So I'd say, my weakness is chocolates and yours is both French plays and chocolates."

Anna stuck out her tongue at her, placing aside the mostly empty chocolate box and grabbing the white one Oaken had given them. "Say what you will, but this 'best customer' managed to snag us a cake!"

"Of which I am most grateful," Elsa said, dipping her head down in a grand show of formality.

Anna chuckled at Elsa's willingness to play along with her antics and eagerly opened the white box. The sight and scent of dark chocolate filled the air, a hint of fruity goodness accompanying it. Elsa and Anna sighed in unison.

"Being a 'best customer' sure has its benefits I see," Elsa teased gently. Nevertheless, she eyed the cake hungrily, her mouth watering when she noticed that the white frosting smelled of mint.

Anna licked her lips and reached into the shopping bag Oaken had given them to grab a plastic knife. "Oh it really does. I've had tons of sweets from Oaken's but this one is one of my favorites. You'll love it!" she said as she cut a piece from the box.

The cake, as Elsa discovered, really was topped with mint frosting along with fresh strawberries and filled with strawberry jam. It was composed of three layers and her mouth watered when Anna handed a piece to her.

"Go ahead, you look like you're starving," the redhead joked.

Elsa bit into it as quickly as she deemed appropriate. The mint, dark chocolate, and sweetness of the strawberries rolled into a delicious sensation on her tongue and she hummed appreciatively. She closed her eyes at the explosion of flavors, wanting to savor the taste. Then an unfamiliar tartness followed everything and she blinked at Anna in curiosity, still chewing.

Anna giggled, shaking her head at Elsa's confused look, braids flapping. "Cloudberries. They're a delicacy in Norway and Mr. Oaken adds a bit to this cake to make it extra special." Her teal eyes twinkled in a way that seemed to say this-is-a-secret, don't-tell-anyone.

Elsa swallowed her last bite and looked longingly at the cake. "May I have some more?"

Anna laughed and cut another piece.

For a long while, they were content to just share the dessert back and forth. The cake box joined the chocolate box in similarity with its contents depleting.

At the last one-third of the cake, Elsa reached down and picked off a section (the last piece to have a whole strawberry on top), holding it up between her fingers. She smiled at Anna and held it out to the redhead. "Since this whole date idea was yours, I say you get this piece."

Anna blinked at her, teal eyes flickering from Elsa's face to the cake between her fingertips. Her throat suddenly felt dry when she noted the stickiness on those long, smooth looking hands. "Uh, I think you should have it! You're the one who's had to deal with all my awkward weirdness."

Elsa frowned slightly and moved closer, closing the distance between them. "I insist you have this piece Anna. You've been nothing but wonderful all day. You deserve a treat."

"It's just one bite of cake," Anna mumbled. Nonetheless, she opened her mouth and let Elsa feed her. Her pink lips closed around the chocolate and she shivered, at both the taste and the way Elsa's face subtly lit up when she accepted.

"Like I said, you earned it." Elsa leaned down and grabbed the abandoned box of chocolates. There were still a few left and she wasn't about to leave perfectly good desserts alone. There was one of milk chocolate with what looked like almonds inside and she picked it up eagerly.

"You did end up paying for it though," Anna whispered. Her words, despite the softness of them, pierced through the atmosphere.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine at the tone of her date's voice.

"You really didn't have to."

Elsa paused, the chocolate halfway to her lips. She blinked and turned to Anna. The redhead was hunched over in her seat, hands gripping the white box. The smile was gone from her face and she was staring down at her hands with a sudden, intense—forlorn?—look that Elsa began to feel her hands shake.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm sorry? I'm confused…" the blonde whispered. Her stomach did a small flip when Anna's head snapped up, teal eyes wide.

"Oh no, no! You didn't do anything wrong really!" Anna reached over, but before she could clasp Elsa's hand she froze. The redhead bit her lip, cupping her hands together. She looked down, eyes trained on the gap between their seats. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

_Wait, what?_

With a start, Elsa realized she was talking about earlier with Oaken's. Or was it earlier with the burger joint thing? Perhaps both? The blonde felt even more confused than before and she felt her skin begin to crawl underneath her blouse and jeans.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, looking flustered. "Sorry that doesn't make any sense." She blew her fringe away. "What I mean to say is, I don't want you to think I'm dating you for your money. That's actually the opposite! There's a bunch of reasons I want to date you besides your cash. I mean, you're smart, beautiful, composed, and uh- wait what? I'm getting off track here."

With each word that passed through Anna's lips, Elsa could feel the tightness in her stomach slowly relax. Understanding dawned on her face and her expression softened, ice-blue eyes watching Anna through dark lashes. It all made sense now. The worry over the burger joint, the awkwardness over her truck, how flabbergasted she was when Elsa paid for their treats, and the insistence that she made sure Elsa was having a fun time.

The platinum blonde moved forward, the leather seat creaking in response, and in a moment of more bravery than she ever had, grasped Anna's fidgeting hands. She fought back the instinctive urge to flinch. Not now. Get it together Elsa.

The redhead looked up and Elsa secretly delighted in the way the fading sunlight lit up Anna's strawberry hair into fine copper. _Wait, I never noticed that white streak in her hair before…_

Elsa breathed slowly, "I already said it before earlier, but you don't have to worry about impressing me. I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that you were worried about your stature—" she gestured with her free hand around the truck's inner settings, "—but like you said to me, I have other reasons for going out with you."

Anna's lower lip quivered, a faint wetness in her teal eyes. "Really?"

Elsa felt her chest tighten at the unfamiliarity of the sight. In the single year she'd known Anna, she had never seen the boisterous young woman cry or even shown anything akin to sadness. The feeling sent a wave of (_deja-vu?_) anxiety through her. She clasped Anna's hand tighter with her trembling fingers.

"Yes really. I accepted remember?"

Anna gulped back her tears as Elsa's words and another's (_"She said yes, remember?"_) sunk into her mind. She gripped the blonde's hand back, tanned fingers sliding down to stroke a delicate, pale wrist. "Sorry to get all emotional on you all of a sudden," Anna mumbled. Her freckled cheeks pinched in that ever-familiar grin.

Elsa smiled in relief and said, "If it helps, you're actually the first person I ever chose to date willingly. So maybe your track record isn't as bad as you think."

"Oh?" Anna visibly brightened and Elsa had to stop herself from letting out a pleased noise at seeing her teal eyes light up.

"Mhm," the blonde murmured. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes at the flood of memories coming to mind. "My parents tried to be subtle, but it doesn't take one long to figure out when you're set up to meet Mr. Some-Such-and-Other's intelligent, wealthy, and very available son."

"What?!" Anna bristled at the implications, her other hand's fingers digging into the cake box.

Elsa's eyes twinkled at the reaction and she held up a placating hand. "Easy there, fiestypants. They did it because they wanted to insure I had a stable future."

On the occasion that they weren't there anymore and certain things fell apart. She tried to shove the dark thought away, lips curling down into a grimace. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

Anna stiffened, feeling as if the temperature in her car had suddenly dropped. Wanting to lighten the sudden depressive air she did what she did best. Talk. A lot.

"O-oh. Is that so? Well I can see why they'd do that, set you up with a ton of guys that is. Wait, no, that came out wrong! I mean, you being forced to go out with someone is a terrible thing! I was just saying that since you're from such a well-established family, I can see why so many other people would want their sons marrying you—wait no, that's not the point I wanted to make. I'm not saying that you should have to accept those guys just 'cause your parents were looking out for you! I mean, of course they're looking out for you, but it doesn't make those arrangements right! Love should be something natural, not pushed forward. I'm rambling again aren't I? I don't even know if you want to hear these assumptions from me! Wait what?"

Anna paused and stared at Elsa, feeling a blush spread across her freckled cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

"You said I was the first person you chose to go out with willingly?"

Elsa, who had been watching Anna in her bumbling rant with a widening gaze, turned to fully face her now as a soft smile graced her lips. "Yes, that's correct."

Anna blinked, an uncertain emotion flickering in her teal eyes. "Why's that?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you say yes to me?"

The stillness in the air was deafening for a moment. The fading sunlight filtering through the truck's slightly dusty windows added to the silence. For a moment, neither of them breathed. Elsa's eyes flickered over Anna's face, drawn to the way the redhead bit her lip in anticipation. The blonde felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. She sucked in a breath and broke the silence.

"…I can't tell you why."

"Huh?" Anna leaned back, eyes widening in confusion. Her grip slackened on the cake box and her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Why not?"

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile and in a slightly teasing voice, she said, "I'll tell you why when you tell me why you asked me out."

Anna blew back her fringe from her face and all at once the tension and awkwardness in the air was broken. "That's cheating." When she noticed Elsa's eyes twinkling, the redhead rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's cheating and you know it! Unfair!"

Elsa chuckled and leaned back in her seat, shoulders relaxing. "All's fair in love and war, sir Knight."

Anna blew a raspberry at Elsa, but let the subject drop. For now. Instead, she opened the white box again and broke off another piece of cake.

"I think it's about high time we finished off this lovely dessert, don't you think so Your _Majesty_?"

"Pfft!" Elsa let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. She clamped her hands over her mouth, blushing a bright, hot pink when Anna laughed in response.

"Oh wow! I didn't think I'd ever hear that from someone like you." The redhead wiped away faint tears from her eyes with her free hand, the cake's frosting in the other beginning to melt from the warmth inside her car.

Elsa straightened and ran a hand over her platinum braid, trying to recover what little dignity she had left. "There's a lot you don't know about me," she said coolly.

_Oh wow, Arendelle, aren't you the mysterious one?_

When uncertainty flashed on Anna's face, Elsa wanted to snatch the comment right back. Then Anna slowly began to lean closer to her, chocolate cake held invitingly on her fingers. Elsa felt her face grow hot, but for entirely different reasons now. She parted her lips obligingly, feeling her blood race at the dark, yet unbelievably kind expression in those teal eyes. Her blood pressure skyrocketed when Anna pushed forth the piece of cake into her mouth, tanned fingertips lingering for a moment on rosy lips. The blonde chewed slowly, too stunned to say anything. The bittersweet, tartness of the cake added to the pleasant tingle on her lips.

Anna flashed her a grin and put the box aside. "I guess I'm going to have keep going out with you if I want to change that." She winked and Elsa gulped, swallowing the last of the delicious, dark treat.

"I guess so…" the blonde whispered, her blush lessening to a faint splash of pink on her cheeks.

**x x x**

The drive home was spent in comfortable silence. The evening sun had set and the stars were barely beginning to peek out from the inky-black sky. After their earlier conversation, they had finished up the cake and chocolates in relative quiet and sparse conversation. The atmosphere had been too fragile to break with anything more serious. Anna, remembering her promise, had offered to drive her home, on the grounds that it was getting too late and too dark. Elsa had accepted, pleased with not having to walk home and that she didn't have to call Meg after all to pick her up and also secretly pleased she could spend just a little more time with her date. Though the blonde was certain she was in for a small interrogation when she got back to her condo. Glancing to the side, watching Anna steer her truck in those adorable, floral-patterned shorts, she felt her skin buzz with satisfaction.

_On a scale of one to ten, this date has been complete bliss._

"This it?" Anna asked, parking in front of a tall, white building with large glass window panes. The redhead leaned out the window and whistled appreciatively. "I guess being an architect major helps with choosing things like this." She glanced at the blonde sitting next to her and grinned. "Let me guess, top floor?"

Elsa chuckled, nodded, and stepped out. "Yes to both accounts. My expertise helped in deciding this place and my roommate and I do live on the highest floor." She turned, about to ask, hopeful—

"Do you mind if I walk you to the door at least?"

Elsa bit her lip at the sight of large, puppy-dog teal eyes staring at her.

_How can I resist such a face?_

"I'd be delighted," the blonde whispered.

Anna grinned and jumped out of her seat, shutting both doors and locking her car before offering her arm to Elsa. Elsa tilted her head in thanks and looped their arms together. They walked toward the large double doors happily, their feet scuffing against the smooth cement the only sound in the closing night. The short trip to the building was too short though.

Elsa turned to Anna, a half-smile on her lips. "Well, I guess this is it."

The redhead stepped back and cupped her hands together. "Yeah I guess so." She shivered and Elsa suddenly realized Anna was probably cold from the night air. Her attire did only consist of shorts and a single shirt, after all.

The blonde reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her phone, ready to text Meg she was home. Fiddling with it, she said quietly, "I had fun. This was lots of fun Anna."

Anna rocked on the heels of her colorful sneakers. "It wouldn't be weird of me to ask you—and after hearing the stuff with your parents, you're completely allowed to say no!—but if you, you know, wanted to go out a second time with me, say to go see a movie, I'd-" she lifted her eyes to Elsa, looking at her between strawberry-blonde locks, "-I'd like that."

Elsa's hands paused in the act of opening the door. She fidgeted, hope blooming in her chest. "Well, I did imply earlier that I…" She exhaled, watching the glass on the door fog over for a bit. Crickets began to faintly chirp in the distance and she suddenly felt all too aware of everything at the moment. The way her skin itched under the jeans and blouse, the way the lights of the building made the surrounding dark feel even darker, making it seem as if they were the only two people within miles. And especially the way Anna made a small noise when the blonde spoke, caught halfway between hope and rejection.

"Yes," Elsa breathed. "Yes, a movie sounds good."

Anna lit up so fiercely she rivaled the sidewalk lights in brightness nearby. The redhead rushed forward and in that moment Elsa was sure she could have counted every single freckle on the other girl's face. If she'd been given time to react that is. Pink lips brushed over a fine, high cheekbone and then retreated so quickly that Elsa was almost disappointed. Almost.

"Good! Great!" Anna exclaimed, sounding as breathless as Elsa felt. She skipped down the steps from the building, turning in the direction of her car. "Well, uh, call me or text me alright? We can make plans whenever you want! Any day is good for me!"

Elsa watched as Anna began to backtrack, too stunned to really say anything. The blonde nodded and opened her door, halfway through it when she heard Anna bump into something.

"Ow! Stupid pole!"

A crown of platinum peeked out and Anna grinned sheepishly. "Uh, it's nothing! Just getting acquainted with this pole here!" She gave a small wave. "I should go now, talk to you soon Elsa. Bye!"

Elsa giggled and returned the small wave. "Bye Anna. I look forward to our next date." Then she slipped inside.

_One, two, three,_ she counted.

"YES!"

She really is too adorable. Elsa smiled at the following whoop of delight from outside and then began to head up the floors to her condo.

Her eyelids and shoulders drooped when she stepped onto the elevator. Thankfully, no one was out so she didn't have to spend time to idly chatting around. Now she just wanted to curl up in her bed and let the day's events happily linger in her mind.

Of course all of that went to squat when she opened the door to her apartment and found a disgruntled looking brunette sitting on a pristine, white armchair.

"So," Meg began, smirking when she saw the color drain from Elsa's face. "How was your date with Wonder Girl?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. "Ugh, Meg, can we do this in the morning?"

"Did she try any funny business? Did she pressure you into anything? Does she do drugs?" Meg asked, ignoring Elsa's exhausted remark.

"No, no, and the last one doesn't even make sense." Elsa groaned and rolled over. Her annoyance melted away when she saw the underlying concern in Meg's violet eyes. "We had sandwiches, chocolate, and she dropped me off."

"Wait, she dropped you off? Does that mean she's still here?!" Faster than Elsa had ever seen her move, Meg rushed to the window and pressed her nose to it, trying to spot her date in the growing night.

Elsa chuckled, amused at her roommate's overprotective actions. "She's not here anymore Meg. Besides, even if she was, you barely know what she looks like and you don't know what car she has."

Meg huffed and crossed her arms, returning to sit next to her this time. "Fine, keep Wonder Girl a mystery for now, but if you two are going to continue dating, I get to meet her soon! Okay?"

Elsa sighed and snuggled into one of the couch's plush pillows. "Fine, but there's nothing for you to worry about Meg, really."

Meg raised an unconvinced eyebrow and Elsa returned it with a dreamy smile.

"She was sweet Meg, even sweeter than the chocolate."

**x x x**

Anna bounded up the steps of the student dorm, tingling with excitement.

_Best. Date. EVER!_

She skipped the last few steps and then rushed down the hallway. She slid to a stop at her door, hearing two familiar voices inside.

_Oooh! Punzie and Eugene are back too!_

Anna pulled the door open and was immediately tackled by a jumping ball of pink and brown.

"You're back! You're back! How was the date? Did it go well? Did you two kiss? Tell me everything!" Rapunzel gushed, squeezing her cousin tightly.

"Can't breathe," Anna wheezed.

"Oops, sorry," Rapunzel said, drawing back but not letting go of the redhead's hands. Her doe, green eyes were sparkling. "Did you have fun?"

The way Elsa had stood there when Anna had kissed her cheek flashed back to her. The lights from inside the building and the sidewalk poles had seemed to illuminate the other woman's hair, turning it from a platinum blonde to a pale gold. She had frozen in place, blue eyes wide with surprise. For once they hadn't seemed icy-blue, but a deep, bright winter color. The memory made Anna smile dreamily.

"Yes, we had lots of fun."

Rapunzel jumped in place, squeezing her cousin's hands. "See! I told you everything would turn out okay!"

Eugene, who'd been sitting on Rapunzel's bed, got up and smacked Anna on the back. "Yeah Red, how could you ever doubt Princess here? Besides, I gave you those recommendations about Horace and Jasper's!"

_That reminds me._

Anna turned to her cousin's boyfriend, dreamy smile turning cold. "Yeah, about that Eugene, just where did you get those recommendations? What made you think Elsa would like that place?"

The man shrugged, genuinely confused. "I don't know, Princess and I hit it off really well after the Ugly Duckling incident. Just thought something like that would work out the same for you and her."

"It almost didn't," Anna said, letting go of her cousin's hands so she could crack her knuckles.

"Uh, now hold the phone Anna, it turned out alright in the end! Right?" Eugene began to back out of the room, holding his hands up in self-defense.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh, c'mon, you wouldn't! We grew up together! Best buddies through childhood and all that!"

"You only told me about that place to get me to stop interrupting your Rapunzel and you time didn't you?" Anna asked, stepping toward him and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"You're half right. I really did think that place was good! The burgers aren't bad and they're cheap! Please don't hurt me!" Eugene shrieked and ran down the hallway.

"I'll break your smoulder!" Anna yelled as she ran after her friend.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and looked down the hallway. "Anna don't try anything or else you'll-"

There was a loud crash.

"-both get hurt," the brunette said, wincing.

After they'd both been bandaged and after a stern scolding from her cousin, Anna conceded that Eugene's plan had worked after all. The redhead grinned and kissed both their cheeks.

"Thanks you two. My date really was great."

Rapunzel squealed and asked, "Now how about details?"


	5. An Awkward, First Movie Night Part I

**A/N:** The second part should come out sooner now that I have slightly more time and it'll be the entirety of the date. After that, more time skips and we can move further along with the plot.

I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite'd, and followed this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

The following week couldn't pass quick enough for Anna. For once in her life, the strawberry-blonde cursed her active studio and literature classes. Although they shared a few classes (far too few in Anna's opinion), they were incredibly large lecture ones and she could only glance over her shoulder to watch from several rows away as Elsa diligently took notes in the far back. That said, it didn't always mean they didn't get to see each other now and then.

Before being quickly pulled away by one of her troupe friends or Rapunzel or someone else, Anna would sometimes catch Elsa down the hallway. Ecstatically, she would wave goodbye to the blonde while simultaneously being dragged away. Elsa's reserved, shy answering smile would be the only thing necessary to put a goofy, dazed grin on the redhead's face for the rest of the day.

Soon though she hoped she'd be able to do more than frantic waves, quick hellos and silent goodbyes.

**x x x**

"What do you think?" Anna asked, holding up a pleated skirt.

Rapunzel glanced up from her current position on the floor, portrait and brush in hand. She scrunched up her face, visualizing Anna in her mind. "No, wear something else."

Anna blew a raspberry at her cousin, turning back to their shared closet and rummaging through it. "I don't really have many options," she said worriedly, frowning.

"Wear something warm! It's going to be cold tomorrow and even colder in the theater." Rapunzel brushed another line, poking her tongue out and contemplating the painting.

"Warm? Like what?" Anna asked, grabbing a random pair of pants off the racket. Ripped jeans. She pouted and put them back. Normally she wouldn't have ever cared for what she wore, but when it came to dates with Elsa she always wanted to look her best. She grabbed another pair of pants at random and then shuddered.

_Sweats on a date? Way to let everyone know you're a hobo Anna._

At the very least she wanted to look _presentable._

She replaced the gray sweats and after searching through her closet one more time, finally gave up and grabbed a pair of slightly faded, beige cargo pants.

"Are these fine Punzy?" Anna held up the pants to her cousin, brow furrowed and eyes wide and pleading as she bit her lip.

The brunette carefully placed a dot on her portrait and then looked up. "Hmm." She held up a thumb and sized her cousin up.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not my looks. I meant are they warm enough? My pants?"

"Oh! Oh yeah then, they're fine Anna." Rapunzel flashed her a grin and then went back to her painting, grabbing a few tubes of red and yellow paint.

Anna looked down at her pants and sighed, shoulders drooping. _As soon as I get my paycheck from work, I'm going shopping. I already look plain as it is, the very least I can do for Elsa is that my clothes look nice._

Despite Elsa's assurance that Anna didn't need to impress her, the strawberry-blonde still wanted to look her best. Some small part of her still doubted Elsa would want to be seen in public with a boring Jane-Doe like her. Her fingers tightened around the hem of her pants as her frown deepened.

_For her. I want to look my best for her._

A memory flashed through her mind and she felt her heart clench, painfully and sweetly at the mental images. The grip on her pants loosened, a smile working its way on her face at the memory and a low, burning feeling started in her gut and spread its way over her skin.

Her reverie was interrupted when the door to their small dorm was burst open and a familiar figure shoved his way into the apartment.

"I come bearing gifts!" Eugene cried, holding two boxes in his arms. He dipped into a low bow, holding out a pink, red-ribbon wrapped gift to Rapunzel, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Fair Princess, I have brought, from far across the campus, an assortment of citrus-y goodness for thee. Thy favorite, if I may presume," he said, dropping his voice an octave.

Rapunzel giggled and took the box, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Aww, Eugene, you shouldn't have." Nonetheless, she happily opened her gift and her face lit up at the rows of lemon and orange candies inside. Grinning, she popped one into her mouth and stood to her tiptoes to give her boyfriend another cheek kiss.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at Eugene. "And you say I'm the lovesick fool."

Eugene shrugged and smirked, "A man's gotta keep his lovely lady happy Red." He put down the larger box on her bed. "Just like a brother's gotta be a big ol' softie for his little sister," he added, throwing a wink her way.

Anna's face brightened considerably and she bounded towards the present. "Kristoff got me something?! What did he bring? Did it arrive today? Did you pick it up? Can I open it?!" She was already tearing away at the brown paper before he could even answer.

Eugene flopped onto Rapunzel's bed and chuckled. "Yes, I don't know, yes, yes I did—you're welcome by the way—and you're already opening it anyway."

Anna squealed loudly as she finished tearing open the gift, causing him to flinch.

She pulled out a dark green and gold, brand new letterman jacket from the mess of wrapping paper and cardboard that she'd made. Her eyes were round with joy, crinkling at the corners as her lips stretched in a large grin across her face. "That big softie! He got it in some of my favorite colors too!"

"Try it on! Try it on!" Rapunzel jumped up and bounced beside her, reaching one hand out to finger the material, marveling at the stitching.

Anna threw her a grin and quickly pulled on the jacket.

Only for it to go just barely up to her fingers.

Eugene howled on the bed, flopping onto his back and clutching at his stomach. "I think Reindeer King forgot not everyone is as big as him."

Anna huffed and bit her lip, lifting a sleeve to stare forlornly as her fingers wriggled just above the cuff.

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically and squeezed her arm. "You look great Anna, don't worry."

Sensing the downturned mood, Eugene coughed into his hand as he sat back up. "Don't worry Red. So what if it's a bit…well okay a lot bigger? Just means you can share it."

Anna pulled at imaginary lint on her new jacket and frowned at him. "Share it?"

Her childhood friend smirked and did his signature 'smoulder.' Anna shuddered. It never worked to ease her mind and never seemed to have its intended effect on other women whenever Eugene tried it out. Not even Rapunzel had fallen for it when they'd first met.

He rolled his eyes at her disgusted look. "Okay let me spell it out for you. When guys wear big jackets like that, it means they want to get some action-" Rapunzel shot him a look "- uh cuddling going on. I mean it, strictly safe stuff, but you know, it's like the whole yawn and raise your arm to 'discreetly' put it around her shoulders thing." He lay back down and placed his arms under his head. "Big jackets, nice and warm. You can't ever go wrong with them on a date with a girl who likes to cuddle."

Anna blinked and poked at her gift. Her pout had been replaced by an intrigued look. "You think so?"

Rapunzel sat next to her boyfriend and smirked down at him, something she'd picked up from dating the roguish man. "We don't even know if Elsa likes cuddling. She's the really reserved type, you know."

Anna's pout returned. "True." Then her face lit up again. "But she did kiss me on the cheek a lot! And she laughed a lot on our first date! That has to mean something!"

Rapunzel gave her a look; a look that usually meant to tell her to tone it down. "If she's comfortable with it. But let's not get too excited." Her cousin could attest to the fact that Anna's excitement often led to reckless behavior. Reckless, painful behavior. Reckless, painful behavior that often led to awkward, painful situations.

Anna dropped her shoulders and huffed, scuffing her toe on the apartment floor. "I know, I know. Honestly, you're like Kristoff when it comes to telling me to calm down."

As if aware that she'd been talking about her brother, her phone chose that moment to blare a familiar, custom ringtone.

_"Reindeers are better than people."_

Eugene glanced at the strawberry-blonde, face scrunched up. "Does he still think that?"

Anna blew him a raspberry and reached into her pocket, flipping her cell open. She walked out into the hallway to escape Eugene's snickering.

"Kristoff?" she asked, bringing her phone to her ear and leaning against the wall by her apartment. The hallway was thankfully devoid of people, allowing her some quiet and peace of mind.

She heard only static for a small moment before a gruff and warm voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey fiestypants! Did you get my gift?"

She squealed and held the phone tighter to her ear, closing her eyes to allow an image of her brother to shape in her mind's eye. It'd been a while since they'd had a discussion that lasted more than a few quick hi-how-are-you and I-love-you's. She missed the buff, teddybear-soft guy.

"Yeah, it just arrived today. Eugene picked it up. Oh Kristoff, you didn't have to get me anything! It looks expensive!"

Her brother chuckled on the other line. "Don't you worry about the price. After you told me how your first date went I figured I'd get you something since I know for a fact most of your clothes are falling apart at the seams with what you do behind stage. And off stage probably."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kristoff." She rolled her eyes and then soothed her expression, lips falling into a softened smile. "No but seriously, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Think of it as my sign of approval," Kristoff said and Anna distantly heard him shuffling for his gear. "By the way, does it fit? I was a bit worried when I was talking to the tailor. I don't know how much you've grown this past year." He grunted and Anna knew he was tugging at his boots in frustration again.

She giggled and flexed her fingers, watching the way the jacket covered them up in its oversized warmth. "It's a bit big-" she heard him curse on the other end "-but don't worry Reindeer King, it fits like a dream. Nice and warm!"

"Ugh, really? I guess I forgot how small you are in comparison to me. Do you want me to get ano-"

She cut him off, frowning and folding her arms as she responded, "No! This one is perfect Kristoff, really! I love it."

Her brother sighed over the phone and she heard the click of his helmet as he snapped it into place. "Well if you say so fiestypants. Just wanted to make sure you're okay with it. Anyway, I have to run, match is about to start. You take care okay? Make sure you eat breakfast every day and be careful on set alright? I don't want to hear how you broke another bone again and don't forget to get a good, solid eight hours of sleep and-"

Anna moved her mouth silently, mimicking Kristoff's entire speech. _My god, I could repeat this in my sleep! Even if he is right about that broken bone thing…_

"Anna, are you listening to me?" he asked, surprising her from her train of thought.

"Huh, what? Sure I am! You said something about something!"

Kristoff hummed and then just chuckled. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Alright whatever. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon Anna."

Anna tugged the jacket closer, feeling her heart swell at having something from her brother be so close by. "Okay Kristoff, talk to you later. I love you Reindeer King."

"Love you too fiestypants."

The phone clicked and the line ended. She stood there for a moment, savoring both the warmth of her jacket and his last words. Sighing happily, she twirled and hopped back into her room. Rapunzel was once again seated on the floor, brush working furiously over her painting while Eugene juggled a few candies back and forth. They looked up when she reentered.

"All good?" Eugene asked, popping a candy into his mouth.

Anna nodded and opened her dresser, looking for a shirt to compliment her outfit. "Yeah, everything's fine! He's got a match today so we couldn't talk long, but it's all good." She posed in front of their small vanity mirror, smoothing down her jacket and holding up her pants. "Think this is fine?"

Rapunzel glanced up, paintbrush dripping with a warm and muted orange color. "Looks nice and cozy!"

Eugene gave her a grin and a thumbs-up. "Try out the ol' yawn and arm thing, ya here? It's a classic."

"What movie are you two going to see by the way?" Rapunzel questioned, looking back down at her painting to begin dotting the picture quickly and decisively.

Anna smoothed her hair back and started gathering her book bag. "I was thinking we'd just decide when we get there," she answered distractedly. She had swimming classes with Ariel soon and she needed to get going.

"Just one thing Anna," Rapunzel said, dipping her brush into a redder tone.

"Hm?"

"Did you even ask Elsa out yet?" Rapunzel questioned, looking up from her portrait, doe green eyes wide in curiosity.

Anna paused, flushed, and twiddled her thumbs together. "Ehehe, oops."

Eugene spat out a candy between laughs. Anna grimaced and stuck her tongue out at him as she continued getting ready to leave. Maybe she could catch Elsa before her swimming class. Stripping the jacket off, she walked over to her bed and gently folded it back into its box. Her hand lingered on the material for a moment, gaze soft. _Thanks Kristoff._

"You're going to be late," Rapunzel sang, not looking up from her painting.

Giving a rare curse, Anna quickly grabbed her bag and raced out the doorway, yelling out a quick, "See you guys later!"

"Bye," Eugene said, although Anna was already long gone. With a shrug he turned back to his girlfriend's candy box and nabbed a bright orange piece.

As he threw it into his mouth, Rapunzel finally picked up her painting and studied it for a moment. Holding it up to her boyfriend, she asked, "What do you think?"

Eugene eyed the portrait as he crunched on the candy. "Hmm. She has fifty-three freckles Princess. Not fifty-four."

"_Really?!"_

An exasperated groan.

**x x x**

The quiet of the library was only broken when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Concentration broken, Elsa blinked and glanced down at it as she fished it out. Immediately, she turned away from her books and scrabbled to flip it open when she saw just who the sender. She tried to contain the giddy bubble of excitement that bloomed in her chest when she read the solitary text message.

"_Where are you?"_

Feeling a smile tugging hard at her lips, she quickly tapped out a reply with finely manicured nails.

"_I'm at the library. I had a free session today so I wanted to catch up on some studying."_

Pressing send, she debated on returning back to her books or waiting for a response. She really did need to study, but she found it hard to divert her attention fully away from her cell phone. She didn't need to wait long for a response to come though. When she saw the notification flash on her screen, the smile finally broke through across her face.

It dropped when she read the reply.

"_Okay, see you soon!"_

She frowned lightly, feeling a twinge of disappointment at the short text message. _Was that all?_ Trying to push back the sullen feeling welling up in her stomach, she shrugged and returned back to her books, wondering when 'soon' would be.

**x x x**

Half an hour later, Elsa exited the library, trying not to drop the mountains of books she was carrying.

"You sure you don't want help honey?" Tiana asked, holding her bag to her chest. The creases on her face deepened when she saw Elsa stumble forward. "Darlin' I really think you should have just borrowed a few rather than borrow each one the professor listed."

Elsa blushed lightly and shifted the books in her arms, trying to find some way to balance their weight evenly. "I'm fine, don't worry Tiana. I just wanted to make sure I had everything before I left." She fingered the spine of a large purple book. "Not all of them are for the assignment anyway," she mumbled, blush deepening.

Tiana blinked and cocked one eyebrow. She glanced over Elsa's shoulders and read the title off one of the books. "Famous Plays and Their Recep- Elsa I didn't know you were into theatre!"

Elsa coughed into her hand, her peacoat feeling unusually warm and restrictive. "Well I wasn't before, but I wanted to read up a little, since, well…" She trailed off, turning her head to the side to avoid the knowing smirk growing on Tiana's face.

"Since you're just that type of intellectual. Don't worry, I understand honey," Tiana said, winking at her.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something when a shout-

"Elsa!"

-cut her off.

Both of them turned their heads to see a familiar strawberry-blonde running toward them at full speed, backpack flapping in the wind.

Elsa couldn't help the shy smile that spread over her lips as Anna skidded to a halt in front of them.

Tiana couldn't help noticing it either and it caused the smirk on her face to soften.

Anna huffed, hands on her knees and sweat trickling down her forehead. "S-sorry, j-just give me, give me a moment. R-ran, all the way here from across- across campus since you'd said you'd be at the library." She wheezed and straightened, moving her backpack from one shoulder to the other. Her usual bright grin was back in place. "I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Friday. She didn't have any classes scheduled for that day. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat and the glow on her cheeks grew ever warmer. "I am," she replied calmly, trying to shove the little shiver of excitement under her skin.

Anna's teal eyes lit up and Elsa allowed her smile to grow a bit at seeing that. It really was a challenge to keep her cool whenever she saw that familiar dimpled smile on Anna's face.

"Would you like to see a movie then? Seven o'clock? I'll pick you up from your place if that's fine with you!" Anna's face was so hopeful that Elsa wouldn't have been able to say no even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to decline at all of course.

"I'd love to," Elsa said, pushing a platinum lock out of her face and smiling more freely, feeling her skin buzz at the prospect of another date with Anna. _And to think I was so nervous last week. Meg was right. _

A cough to her left alerted Elsa that Tiana was still standing next to her and she shifted the books in her arms, growing a tad self-conscious when the brunette looked pointedly from her to Anna. Quickly, she added, "You could have texted me this though. It would have saved you the trouble of running here."

Anna beamed and bounced in her spot. "I wanted to see you in person and when you said you were here on campus I couldn't wait."

Elsa flushed and Tiana stifled a laugh next to her. She coughed into her hand again and deliberately ignored her friend's giggles. "Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Anna nodded, shuffling closer and Elsa only had a moment to take in the redhead's lips brushing her cheek before she pulled away, giving a small wave to the two of them. "See you tomorrow then! I better go. I have P.E. in a little bit! Bye!" And with that Anna was gone, running across the grass and vaulting over someone's bicycle.

Elsa doubted Anna even saw her raising her fingers to return the tiny gesture, but she didn't care. She pulled the books closer to her chest and sighed, watching Anna's braids disappear in the distance.

Tiana elbowed her gently. "So, we should be heading back to your place right?"

Elsa broke from her daze with a sharp inhale and allowed herself to calm down. "Right, of course."

**x x x**

Seven o' clock on Friday really couldn't come any sooner in Elsa's opinion.

Ten minutes to the dot and Elsa was still sitting at her vanity as she finished applying the last bit of eye shadow on her face. Carefully, she dragged the brush of her mascara along her eyelashes and fluttered them lightly when she was done. Feeling a little bit braver, she smiled at her reflection and reached for her favorite tube of lipstick, the one which Meg had deemed once as "redder and hotter than Satan's spaded tail."

Meg snored from where she lay on her bed, wiped out from continuously being asked her opinions on Elsa's wardrobe.

_"Just wear whatever! She sounds like she'd go out with you even if you were wearing a neon green tutu in a clown suit!"_

_"You're just upset because Tiana actually got to see her before you did."_

_"Damn straight I am! What the hell seriously?! I'm your roomie! You owe me that!"_

After laughing at her roommate's disgruntled mutterings, she'd gone back to her wardrobe and finally opted for a thin blue sundress and a lilac scarf that she'd loosely tied around her neck, the ends of it draping down her back. The cold had never bothered her anyway so she wasn't worried about tonight's freezing temperatures.

Elsa smiled and put down her lipstick, lightly smacking her lips to check the vibrant sheen of them in the mirror. Satisfied, she reached for her designer handbag and placed the essentials inside. She fingered one lock of platinum-blonde before sweeping it to the side. "Perfect," she whispered to herself.

Her phone buzzed on the dresser and she reached to flip it open.

"Anna?" she asked as she brought it to her ear, already knowing who it was without having to check. The giddy feeling in her chest again was more than enough of a cue.

_"Hi! I'm turning the corner. I'll be there in five minutes, are you ready or do you need more time?"_

Elsa pressed a hand to her chest to stop the steadily increasing tempo and smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm ready right now." Softly, she added, "I can't wait to see you."

She could practically feel Anna's grin on the other end when she spoke.

_"Be there soon then!"_

The call ended and Elsa put her phone away into her handbag. She opened her dresser and after a bit of rummaging, picked out a familiar bottle. Placing it inside, she made sure that all of her bag's contents were carefully sorted. It wouldn't do for anything to get lost.

Meg suddenly snorted from her bed and jerked awake, blinking blearily at Elsa through messy bangs.

"Wha? What I miss?" she asked, voice slurred from sleep.

Elsa smirked at her roommate and zipped up her bag. "Nothing in particular Meg. I'm about to leave. There's food in the refrigerator in case you get hungry."

Meg yawned and snuggled back into her pillow, grabbing her comforter from where she'd kicked it to the bottom of the bed and throwing it back over her form. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Mom." She jerked back up when Elsa crossed to the door, eyes wide. "Wait! You got your-!"

Elsa shook her handbag at her, the sound of its contents rattling from within. "Yes, don't worry. I didn't forget."

"Think it'll be one of those days?" The brunette's face creased in a frown and the worry in her voice made Elsa's stomach churn.

"I barely had trouble on our last date. I think I'll be fine." Elsa tried to brush her friend's worries away with a wave as she stepped to the door and opened it. _Even still, I can't be too careful. _She looked away from Meg to hide her face as it twisted slightly.

Nodding, Meg settled back on her bed and mumbled sleepily into the covers, "If you say so, but call me if anything happens alright?"

Elsa's face smoothed into a smile and she shook her head as she heard the telltale signs of renewed snoring. _You're such a softie Meg._ She scurried out of their condo, making sure to gently close the door with a click so that Meg wouldn't wake and figure out that Anna was picking her up again. She didn't want their meeting to be delayed any longer. As she took the elevator down, her phone buzzed again, the text reading:

_"I'm outside."_

The giddy feeling in her chest was back again and Elsa tried to contain the skip in her step as she crossed the building's tiled floors and out the door into the inky night.

Anna was standing right beside her red truck, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. Despite the oversized sweater, the redhead was shivering from the cold night air. Elsa spotted a single (admittedly a little _large_) hole in her date's cargo pants. She shook her head and smiled gently at Anna, sidling up close to pull the slightly shorter woman's jacket tighter around her body.

"You could have waited inside your truck. I'd have found you easily since it's hard to miss," Elsa said, giving her a slight hum of disapproval.

Anna grinned at her, teeth chattering as she pushed aside that curious single lock of white hair. "I wanted to see you," she echoed and her eyes were so warm despite the cold that Elsa couldn't find it in her to point out that they would have seen each other eventually. It would have taken just a few moments longer.

_But I can hardly blame her for not wanting to wait those few more moments._

Elsa breathed out and watched a small puff of air rise between them. The street light bathed them in a low golden glow and she stood rooted to the spot, watching Anna's eyes crinkle up in sheer joy. Her legs quivered a bit and for a moment she thought she was melting under Anna's gaze as warmth spread over her cheeks.

Anna seemed to snap herself out of her stupor and glanced down at Elsa's legs. She frowned cutely at Elsa's shaking bare legs. "Are you cold? You're only wearing a dress."

Elsa pulled her hands close to her and shook her head as she said, "No, the cold doesn't bother me."

That wasn't why she was shaking, but a mix of unease and embarrassment stopped her from telling Anna why. She tilted her head and aimed a smile in the hopes that it would reassure her date.

Anna didn't look convinced, but she nodded and dropped the issue all the same. "Well if you're sure, but you can have my jacket if you're cold okay? Let's get inside, my truck's warm!" She turned around to her car and opened the passenger seat before rushing to the driver's end.

Elsa slid hurriedly into the car and folded her hands in her lap, letting the small smile on her lips grow as Anna bustled into the driver's seat and turned on the heater after revving up the engine.

"Warmer now?" the redhead asked her, her frown still creased on her brow. She looked over her shoulder as she began to pull out onto the street, but her gaze flicked back to Elsa now and then.

Elsa glanced sideways at her, fingers curling around her purse, needing something to do to distract her from the happy skip of her heartbeat. "Yes, I'm better. Much better," she said quietly.

_Though, it's not nearly as warm as you are Anna._

Anna's frown cleared and her form relaxed as she threw Elsa a happy glance, turning out fully onto the street. Elsa returned the gaze with a tender smile, eyelashes fluttering briefly against her cheeks. The redhead let one hand drop from the steering wheel and placed it on the space between them. Elsa blinked at Anna's hand, quickly glancing up to search Anna's face. However, her date remained oblivious, watching the road before them, eyes scanning everything as she drove on. Elsa exhaled and looked back down at Anna's hand, her icy-blue eyes flicking over every crease on the tanned skin, lingering when she noticed several callouses.

The blonde unfolded her hands and inched her left forward. Her fingertips grazed the letterman jacket's cuff and she briefly wondered if it was brand new. The material was somewhat stiff, as if it had just been unwrapped. But it was warm and fuzzy to the touch and she peeled it away gently, marveling at the expanse of skin it exposed. There were minute scars on Anna's knuckles and wrist and she pondered if they were from her studio work. Her fingertips grazed the redhead's palm and the sensation of touch tingled and exploded along her skin. She shivered.

Her hands had always been sensitive.

The pads of her fingers gently ran over every callus, every crease of skin, and every ridge of bone. Every crinkle and scar on Anna's work-worn hand brought a strange feeling running down her spine, which settled somewhere between her abdomen and lower back. She inhaled sharply, feeling breathless.

_I've touched and even held her hand before so why…?_

Perhaps it was because the moment she became aware of Elsa's hand so close to hers, Anna upturned her palm and wordlessly intertwined their fingers. Elsa gasped quietly and glanced at Anna's face.

Anna quickly looked away from the streets to look at her before turning back. Her cheerful expression remained the same.

_Right, there's nothing strange about holding hands. You've done it before, get it together._

Elsa exhaled slowly and leaned back in her seat, turning her head to watch the scenery fly by. Within the old truck's small interior, the cold night air seemed barricaded. She watched the apartment complexes flash by, the lights merging into mere splashes of color.

Anna squeezed her hand.

Elsa smiled into her scarf, face glowing pink.

This date couldn't possibly go wrong.


	6. An Awkward, First Movie Night Part II

**A/N: **In which we learn a little bit more about our two wonderful protagonists. And a bit of foreshadowing here and there, as usual.

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and follow this story! Thank you all so much. Seriously, almost 150 follows? You're all sweeter than chocolate.

As for the guest that asked if I can do an Anna gets sick chapter, I do have something planned for that yes. Haha, but later. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Warning****: **Description of an anxiety attack in this chapter, for those who might be triggered by it.

* * *

The theater was a bustle of activity. Despite the cold weather lately (or as Eugene had said to her earlier _because_ of the cold weather) there was a large throng of people waiting in line or lingering around outside. Anna turned off the engine and smiled at Elsa. "Well we're here! What movie would you like to see?"

Elsa glanced outside and pressed her hand to the window. Anna noticed her breath fog on the glass. Underneath her clothes, she felt goose bumps prickle all over her skin.

"I'm not sure, why don't we look over the choices?"

Anna snapped out of her daze, blinking rapidly at Elsa. "Huh?"

Elsa gave her a sheepish grin, shoulders lifting slightly. "Perhaps we should decide while waiting in line? I can't say I go to cinema to watch movies often." A faint blush colored her cheeks at the admission. If Anna didn't know any better she would have said that Elsa seemed almost embarrassed.

Anna tilted her head and smiled at Elsa. "Alright, we'll leave it up to chance then. Who knows, maybe we'll pick something neither of us would have thought we'd like." She paused for a second, eyes flashing and an evil grin spreading across her freckled cheeks. "Like a horror movie."

Elsa blanched and looked disgusted for a moment. "Please no, I don't want to spend two and a half hours watching some fool on screen just begging to be slashed to bits," she grumbled.

Anna laughed, choking suddenly at the way Elsa's nose scrunched up at the possibility of watching a slasher film. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her head, looking down her nose as if she had stepped on something foul on the ground. Her lips pulled back in a grimace and she visibly shuddered.

To Anna, the action was so unlike (and yet completely like) prim and proper Elsa that she couldn't help snorting through her nose. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hands, jacket cuffs hiding half her face. A blush spread across her face.

Elsa blinked at her and her blush increased tenfold, red hot and bright.

_Way to go Anna, now you look like an uncultured pig._

Anna dropped her hands and coughed, face burning. She pushed back a lock of strawberry-blonde and turned away from Elsa, fumbling with the door lock. "So, uh, we should get going! Don't want tickets to sell out after all." The lock unclicked and she slipped out.

A cold wind blew over her and she was grateful for the refreshing feeling on the back of her heated neck.

Anna breathed in, out, and then looked over her shoulder at Elsa. The blonde was still seated and watching her with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, a far off look in them, and she had her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Anna realized with a start that at one point she had let go of Elsa's hand. As if on cue, she felt a tingle on her palm and flexed her fingers uncertainly.

Elsa was still staring.

"Uh, Elsa?"

Ice-blue eyes blinked, their unfocused look disappearing. The blonde rose from her seat and slid out the car door, walking to her side with her smile back in place.

Anna stared, mouth dropping open at the sudden change.

"Lead the way," Elsa said, winking at her.

Anna smiled goofily at her and nodded as Elsa grasped her arm lightly, turning to lead her date toward the building. She tried to ignore the prickle of curiosity that nagged at her mind.

**x x x**

Anna rubbed her hands together, secretly cursing the line's length. She glowered and huffed in place, already wishing to be inside the building and not waiting for tickets. Fridays were days where she only had classes and no work, but they were also popular for movie-going.

A movement next to her caught her eye. The redhead turned and saw Elsa looking up at the time stamps. Anna nudged her, smiling.

"Anything in mind?"

Elsa frowned thoughtfully, reaching up to play with the end of her braid. "No, I haven't seen any of the movies. I don't even know what half of them are about."

Anna licked her chapped lips. How often did Elsa get out? She shrugged and bumped her hip into Elsa, grinning at the startled look on the platinum-blonde's face.

"Why don't you go check out the boards over there and see if there's anything that interests you?"

Elsa turned to her, face scrunched up again. However, this time Anna was glad to notice it was in worry. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep from squealing at the way her date's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you waiting here forever in the cold."

Anna giggled and gently pushed Elsa in the direction of the movie boards. "Don't be silly, you won't keep me waiting. It's a long enough line anyway! By the time I'm up there you'll have made your decision."

Elsa chewed her lip, frown still plastered on her face.

"I'll save us a spot, don't worry." She pushed on Elsa's lower back and the blonde finally relented, heels clacking against the cement.

Anna felt her mouth go dry for a moment as she watched Elsa's hips sway. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around.

Ever since she had seen Elsa walk out of her apartment door, lilac scarf wrapped around an elegant neck and pale blue dress fitted snuggly over the older woman's slim form, she'd been trying hard not to stare.

Trying _really _hard.

So hard she had neglected to tell Elsa how beautiful she looked tonight.

_Have to remember to tell her that later tonight._

Anna nodded to herself and shuffled her feet in line. She breathed and watched the fog of her breath rise in the air. The mutter of the crowd was calming and she closed her eyes, feeling a lull overcome her.

The image of Elsa's hips swaying in the cold night—covered by the soft, silky material of her dress, braid bouncing upon on back—flashed through her mind's eye.

Anna snapped her eyes open and swore under her breath. _Damn it Anna you're not a hormone-crazed teenager anymore! Have some self-control._

The redhead glanced over her shoulder where she saw Elsa standing. Elsa's back was ramrod straight, her scarf gently flowing along her shoulders with the slight breeze in the air. Her hands held the white designer handbag close to her, pressed against her front. Her alabaster skin was a stark contrast against the gray, cracked cement and the dark red building. Against the dark night and the theater lights, she looked ethereal.

Anna's shoulders dropped and she smiled to herself, eyes soft. _Okay I'm allowed to think my date is gorgeous._

Relieved, she turned back to watch the ticket sales and the line move slowly up.

A sudden, harsh breeze rushed over her and the rest of the crowd. Anna shivered, shoving her hands into her jacket. Perhaps she should have worn a hat as well. The tips of her ears were freezing. Generally, their city had mild weather, except when it came to winter. Winter could go from brisk, gray days to snowy, frost-covered ones.

This coming winter looked as if it would be one of the latter.

Anna sneezed and zipped up her jacket. She had never done particularly well with the cold. She couldn't understand how Elsa wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

A quick glance over her shoulder at the blonde's fair and uncovered legs caused the image of the blonde shaking after she exited her apartment to resurface.

_I wonder what that was all about._

Anna rubbed her hands together, trying to bring some warmth into them. The tips were turning faintly red. She breathed on them and then placed them back into her pockets. Now she was even happier for the large letterman jacket. It helped to keep out the cold. _Kristoff you look out for me even when you're not here. _She buried her nose in the collar of her jacket and smiled. She'd have to find _some_ way to repay her brother.

Another gust of wind reminded her that, unlike the jacket, her cargo pants were well-worn. Anna hunched over and pushed her legs tight together, mentally cursing the gaping hole on the right side of her outfit.

At least the theater would be nice and cozy.

The man in front of her shuffled ahead and Anna trailed along behind him. She read over the time tables with vague interest. She didn't want the movie they chose to start an hour later, but she did want Elsa to feel as if she had some time to actually choose.

Anna blew her fringe out of her face.

The clacking of heels alerted her to Elsa's return.

Anna glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the blonde. "Find anything you'd like?"

Elsa gave her an apologetic expression. "No, sorry. I don't get out much for things like this so I wasn't sure what to pick in the end."

She made a face.

"All I know is, I definitely do not want to see _Midnight Sawing_. That sounds so predictable I nearly gagged," she grumbled.

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes at Elsa's shudder. She nudged Elsa's shoulder with her own and asked, "Alright, why don't we decide together?"

Elsa smiled gratefully at her and nudged her back. "What do you have in mind?"

The redhead quickly scanned the movie boards on the walls and then looked up at the flashing times above the cashiers. In half an hour, the movie _Not My Day_ would be starting.

"How about a romantic comedy?" Anna asked, leaning over to Elsa and pointing at the specific movie poster.

As Elsa glanced at it, taking in the disoriented looking businessman, a thousand worries suddenly shot through Anna's brain.

_Would that be too stupid? It would probably be too stupid._

_What was I thinking? Of course a romantic comedy would sound dumb._

She herself didn't mind romance stories. In fact she enjoyed them, having exhausted a large part of her childhood reading fairytale books on dashing heroes, loyal knights, and far off princesses.

But Elsa was at the top of her class, someone who came from high-born society. Would _she_ enjoy something as silly as a romcom?

The blonde finally looked away from the movie poster and smiled at Anna, blue eyes gentle.

"Sure why not?"

The simple answer melted the rest of Anna's worries.

Elsa rummaged through her purse, brow furrowed. "Is it alright if I pay for my ticket? Or did you want to pay for both? I don't mind paying for my own."

Anna chuckled, remembering their previous date.

"Alright, we can compromise on that."

**x x x**

The inside of the theater was significantly warmer.

Something Elsa was sure that Anna was grateful for with the way the redhead bounced inside. Elsa handed their tickets to the employee inside, trying to resist a large smile from breaking out across her face as Anna relentlessly blew over her hands and rubbed them up and down her arms.

_And she was worried about me being cold? If I didn't know any better I'd say she just walked out of a snowstorm with the way she's acting._

At that, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, reaching forward to tug on Anna's sleeve.

Anna turned to her, cheeks slightly flushed from the cold winds outside and freckles even more prominent due to the sudden change in lighting.

"Do you want to head in now and find some seats? Or buy something to eat?"

Anna hummed and glanced skyward, biting her lower lip in thought.

Elsa's fingers twitched and for a moment she had to resist the urge to pinch one of those freckled, soft cheeks.

The redhead clicked her tongue and then glanced back at her.

"I'm not sure, how much do you like theater food?"

Elsa turned to roam her eyes over the waiting lines, the cashiers rushing back and forth with bags of popcorn in their hands or drinks, and the display of what could easily be summed up as junk food.

The blonde frowned lightly and looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye.

The redhead was looking around at everyone with a wistful expression, shoulders loose and hands now shoved deep in her pockets. One hand was bouncing a set of coins in her pants, the tinkling and jingling of the metal almost inaudible amongst the hive and bustle of other moviegoers.

Elsa wasn't typically fond of junk food—too much fat, sugar, and oil for her delicate stomach.

_That _and it was severely overpriced in her opinion. Yes she had money to spare, but years of business education, marketing, and long lessons on self-control had taught her to be careful with her expenses. She hadn't been her father's heir for absolutely nothing of course.

And Anna…

Elsa glanced back at her date, folding one hand on top of the other when she noticed the redhead's forehead crease slightly. The sound of coins bouncing stopped and Anna's shoulders tensed. She rocked back and forth on her heels.

Elsa's hands twitched again and this time she lifted her left. She reached forward and tugged on Anna's sleeve for a second time.

"Hm?" Anna turned to her, eyes suddenly bright again. The redhead's ever familiar grin was stretching across her freckled cheeks and this time Elsa reached up and pinched one of them.

"Ack! Elsa!"

Anna made a face as Elsa tugged on her skin and the blonde chuckled, dropping her hand and shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry for anything. Most theater food doesn't sit well with me, but perhaps we can get something to eat after the movie finishes?" She flashed Anna what she hoped was a convincing smile.

It seemed to work because Anna's grimace disappeared and she grinned again at the blonde. "Yeah, okay, good idea! I'm fine with that, completely fine!"

Elsa looped her arms through Anna's and was rewarded with a dazzling smile, shining teal eyes, and a giddy redhead.

"Okay, let's go! I want to catch the previews in time!"

Anna shot forward and Elsa was left stumbling after her, the younger woman's grip strong and firm. Perhaps she shouldn't have decided to wear heels today.

It had actually been one thing Meg warned her against.

"_Wear some more comfortable shoes. Wonder Girl sounds like she'd drag you all the way to Alaska with the way you described how excited she is. Your heels are gonna kill your feet, Your Majesty."_

But damn it, she had wanted to look as best as she could on her date with Anna. Well as best as she _casually_ could. She still had a whole wardrobe of more chic and refined outfits, but that was for another time.

Preferably when they weren't going on casual dates.

Did Anna like restaurants?

She was taken out of her thought process when she felt someone brush by her. Elsa blinked and looked around. Anna had dragged both of them into the room where the movie would be starting in ten minutes. The lights were still on, but it was beginning to dim. The people seating themselves were actively talking, young teens pushing each other aside in their chairs, a few adults mingling on the stairs or outside talking on their phones.

She rubbed the back of her right hand with her left, trying to ignore a rising itch in her skin.

She usually wasn't around this many people unless it was on campus and during her large classes she could tune other students out and simply concentrate on her work.

But _this_.

This noise and activity and people here and people there.

The darkness of the theater seemed to grow around her, creeping from corners and inching along the rugged floors to her feet.

Her lungs expanded, trying to take in as much air as they could. Her blue eyes flicked back and forth, watching people pass her by as they looked for seats and then staring at the entrance way.

It seemed to grow smaller and farther, shrinking back from her to appear miles and miles away.

The theater light dimmed, the sign that the movie would start soon.

Elsa tensed, shoulders rising and hands lifting protectively to her chest. Her bag rattled and the sound drew Anna's attention.

A hand gently touched her shoulder.

Elsa started, turning to face Anna. The redhead's eyebrows were bunched together and her eyes were slightly wide.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look a little pale…"

Elsa dropped her hands from their position and flashed a smile at Anna, praying it didn't look too strained. "I'm fine, just a bit excited to see the movie is all."

Anna's fingers felt hot against her, the heat seeming to pass through the thin material of her dress and down into her skin. The itch from before traveled up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"Why don't we get some seats before all the good ones are taken," she whispered, relooping their arms together.

She hoped Anna didn't notice the tremble from her hands.

Anna stared at her for a moment, teal eyes burning. Then she shrugged and led Elsa along the aisle, less excitedly than she had done earlier. They chose seats in the farther back. As they were settling in, the theater lights completely dimmed, signaling the start of the previews. Elsa tried to ignore the rising heat in the pit of her stomach. Her blood pulse quickened just a bit when two people seated themselves next to her and Anna, mumbling to each other and passing their bag of popcorn between them.

The crunch of the bag was loud in her ears.

Elsa placed her bag on her lap, wanting to be as close to it as possible. She bit her lip and glanced at Anna. Unlike her, the redhead's posture was loose, arms hanging off the side and legs comfortably spread out. The collar of her jacket almost touched her ears with how she slouched in her seat, watching the screen before them with rapt fascination. At some point, she had unzipped her jacket again, likely because they were no longer out in the cold again. It allowed Elsa to see the black shirt underneath. A part of her wanted so desperately to lean into Anna's letterman jacket and shirt, escape from the whirlwind of activity around her.

_Hide_.

The blonde squirmed, finding it hard to concentrate on the movie as it began. Her watch ticked. The minute and second hand seemed to converge together.

Elsa pressed her back into her seat, air coming more rapidly from her nostrils. Her chest felt tight, her mouth was dry.

_Hide. Escape._

Someone moved in the seat next to her and she jumped, heart skipping several beats.

"Elsa?"

The blonde whirled around, her braid hitting her cheek and eyes widening. Anna was staring at her, brow furrowed again.

"Are you alright? You're pale again. Did you want to head over to the restroom?"

_Escape._

Elsa took that chance.

She flashed Anna a wobbly smile and stood up, nodding quickly and stuttering, "You're right, I do feel a little ill, I think it was something I ate. Do you mind if I head down there?"

Anna shook her head rapidly, eyes flicking between her own. "No, go right on ahead. The movie's barely started anyway, take your time."

With one last nod, Elsa squeezed out the aisle and down the steps, trying to keep her pace measured. As soon as she was out the entrance door, she hurried down the hallway in direction of the restrooms, heels clacking. Elsa grabbed the door, opened it, and closed it.

She rushed into the restroom stall, hand over her mouth. The door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the room. Briefly, she thanked her luck that the place was completely vacant. She leaned against the door of the stall and breathed heavily through her nose. Her eyes watered and she shuddered as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. Blood roared in her ears and she could feel a thin layer of sweat building on the nape of her neck. She tore off her scarf. The fabric, usually soft and comforting against her neck, felt rough and chafed against her skin. Her chest heaved with great effort and it felt as if her heart would burst from her ribcage, the organ pounding, pumping, and hammering away beneath the bone of her sternum.

Fear gripped her so harshly she felt as if she was suffocating.

Elsa clutched at her chest with the scarf in hand, trying vainly to slow her rapid heartbeat. Her legs shook with effort and the heat that had spread over her body as she rushed inside earlier gave way to a sudden chill. Her palms were clammy and aggressively she wiped them down the front of her dress. It didn't seem to do much. A wave of light-headedness washed through her and she sunk to the floor, back sliding against the wall of the stall. Elsa buried her face in her arms, breath rushing in and out.

_Breathe Elsa, breathe! Remember what your therapist told you. Remember what Papa said._

"Control it," she whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tight, curling in on herself.

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

Eventually, the minutes ticking along on her watch, she felt her heartbeat begin to slow. She inhaled sharply and stilled her breathing, counting to ten. When she exhaled, her hands trembled upon her knees as the shallow gasps evened out. _Normal. Get it together. Just – just try and focus on your breathing, alright Elsa?_ A few more quick and uneasy breathing exercises and she finally felt herself winding down. The terror that had been running ice-cold in her veins trickled down. Elsa lifted her head and took a shuddering breath. With shaking hands, she reached into her purse, fumbling through the items inside. She extracted the bright orange bottle and uncapped it, pouring out one of its contents onto the palm of her hand. Two perfectly manicured fingernails grasped the small and round tablet and lifted it halfway to her mouth. She froze then, with the tablet hovering just right before full red lips.

Her hand lowered from her mouth, fingers curling around the tablet. Elsa took another shuddering breath and lifted the bottle to eye level. Ice-blue eyes roamed over the instructions, written on thin white paper wrapped around it. Her shoulders dropped and she placed the pill back inside. She capped the bottle and pressed it against her forehead. The watch on her wrist ticked incessantly. How long had she been in here?

Elsa gave a frustrated sigh and stood up. The urge was still strong and her hand trembled with the force of it. The platinum-blonde clutched her medication with a knuckle-white grip.

_"One during the morning and one at night. You can also take these if you feel that your attacks are too severe even with your regular doses."_

Her psychiatrist's words flashed through her mind. Elsa let loose a long, shuddering sigh and placed the bottle back in her handbag. She zipped it firmly shut. Then, gently smoothing out the wrinkles on her scarf, she re-tied it back across her neck. It settled comfortingly around. Her watch went tick-tock.

_I've already been in here long enough. I don't want to make Anna worry. It's only a few hours until I can take my regular medication. I can hold off, I know I can._

Rising to her feet, she opened the stall door and washed her face at the sink. When she looked up, she grimaced at her expression in the mirror. Tired, off-white, and her mascara was running a bit. Her eye shadow was smudged. While washing her face had calmed herself a bit, she had inadvertently ruined her make-up. Her hands curled on the rim of the sink.

"Ugh, I'm such a mess," she grumbled.

Elsa unzipped her handbag again and rifled through it, muttering to herself, "I hope Anna doesn't mind waiting a little bit more."

**x x x**

Anna bit her lip, shifting in her seat. The movie was one-third over. Elsa had been gone for a while now.

_I hope I didn't make the wrong decision with watching this movie. Maybe she really didn't like it after all. But then..._

Anna toyed with her hands, shoulders hunched over. _But then, she didn't sound so great. Maybe she's just not feeling well. She did say she was a little under the weather._

It was stupid of her to hope that it was just that and nothing else, but Anna couldn't shove down the glimmer of optimism that it was just that simple.

An idea suddenly occurred to her.

Nodding to herself, Anna stood up, and turned to the couple next to her. "Excuse me, but do you mind saving these seats for me? I have to do something really quick, sorry to bother you."

The man turned to his girlfriend, shrugged, and then nodded at her.

Anna flashed him a grateful grin and then began to squeeze down the aisle.

"Excuse me, sorry. Pardon me. Sorry, trying to get through. If I could just- thank you, sorry!"

Free now, Anna raced down the stairs and out the theater. She zig-zagged through the crowd and hurried down the hallway to the vending machines located near the entrance. Flailing her arms, she slid to a stop in front of one. She glanced over the selection quickly, looking for something that was affordable (why was it that all theater food was overpriced?) and would still taste good.

_Perfect!_ Anna clapped her fists together excitedly and rummaged through her cargo pants. A light jingle made her squeal happily. She pushed the coins into the machine and quickly bent down, grabbing the snack and then scurrying back to the theater to wait for Elsa.

She didn't have to wait long.

In fact, she didn't have to wait at all.

Anna skidded to a stop in the hallway and stared as Elsa slid out the restroom door. The blonde blinked at her, a surprised look on her face. Anna was dimly aware of her mouth dropping open, a light blush spreading over her face as if she'd been caught in the act of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, like she had done once or twice as a child.

A moment's heartbeat passed between them.

Elsa's expression changed from one of surprise to sudden guilt. Her shoulders dropped and she brought her arms around her torso. "Anna, I'm sorry I took so long. Did you come to look for me?" There was a hint of shame in those ice-blue eyes.

"I-wha- huh?" Anna snapped out of her daze and blinked rapidly at Elsa. "O-oh! Oh no, I didn't come looking for you." She cringed when she saw a hurt look flash in Elsa's eyes. "N-not that I wouldn't have come looking for you of course! I just thought you needed to take your time or something, but I..." She was suddenly all too aware of her arms still hovering in the air. Anna let them drop to her sides and she shoved her hands into her pockets. She scuffed her shoe on the rug floor and glanced up at Elsa, offering a shy grin. "I just went to do something real quick and thought I'd go back to our seats and wait for you."

Elsa's expression softened. Or seemed to melt. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking on Anna's part. The older woman uncrossed her arms and straightened her back. She flashed the redhead a small smile and gestured down the hallway. "Sorry I took so long, let's go back. I don't want to miss anymore of the movie than I've already had."

Anna perked up and smiled. She jogged to Elsa's side and looped their arms together.

Elsa stiffened considerably and something flared up inside Anna's mind. She gave Elsa a questioning look, but the blonde merely smiled at her, relaxing (though not completely) as they walked back to their seats.

They squeezed through the aisle (Anna doing it much more gracefully this time) and she thanked the couple from earlier for saving their seats. They settled back down and for several minutes actually _watched_ the movie together.

But as time ticked by, Anna became more and more increasingly aware that Elsa was still tense.

Her heart dropped.

She shifted in her seat and discreetly slid her gaze to the side. From the corner of her eye, she observed Elsa. The blonde's posture was straight as usual, but to the redhead's eyes, it looked…off somehow. Anna bit her lip. Elsa was clutching, actually _clutching_ her handbag on her lap. Her grip was tight and her skin still looked pale. Granted Elsa's complexion was paler than most people, but to Anna it looked a little bit more sickly-gray this time than the fair white tone it usually held.

And, although Elsa was smiling, it held none of her usual graceful charisma.

Anna's hands flexed against the arms of her seat. She shifted once again and all but shoved one hand down into the large pocket of her cargo pants. Anna fingered the snack inside. Gripping it, she pulled it out and looked down at her hand. A part of her was amused at the way her jacket's cuff dwarfed her fingers and the candy she held. A faint smile curled at her lips and she glanced nervously back at Elsa.

She was still watching the screen, blue eyes flickering back and forth with the moving images. The corner of her mouth twitched and the set of her jaw was tight.

Anna poked her in the shoulder with the chocolate bar.

Elsa jumped, whirling around in her seat to stare at her and Anna didn't know whether to be amused or worried at the blonde's wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look. Her light brown eyebrows had shot up to her hairline, but her grip had slackened around her purse.

Anna's half-smile turned into a tiny, hopeful grin. She held up the chocolate bar in the faint, theater light. "Uh, I thought you'd be a bit hungry, so while you were in the restroom, I got this for you."

The redhead tried to keep her voice low. They had already garnered enough attention in the crowded room as it was. She didn't want Elsa to feel any more uncomfortable than she already looked.

Those bright blue eyes flew down to stare at the chocolate bar in her hand.

Anna shrugged uselessly and said, "It's just that…you didn't look so good earlier so I thought I'd get some chocolate for you. And you know, chocolate is scientifically proven to make you feel better."

She bit her lip and watched as those eyes flicked between her hand, the chocolate, and then her face. Anna felt a sudden cold rush overcome her as Elsa stared at her intensely, jaw still set tight.

_What's she thinking?_

Anna shifted in her seat for a third time.

Then Elsa's face smoothed and she giggled softly.

The redhead dropped her nervous smile and openly gaped.

Elsa _giggled_.

Well, alright Elsa had laughed and giggled before, but _this_…

Both of Elsa's hands rose to her mouth and she pressed her fingers against her lips, a pink flush crossing her face. Her shoulders trembled and the skin around her eyes crinkled in such a way it made Anna's heart skip a beat. Elsa shook her head from side to side, her single braid slipping off her shoulder to lay across her back with the motion. She pressed her hands harder against her mouth, covering half her face now.

Anna's eyes widened when she heard a snort escape the space between Elsa's fingers.

Elsa curled in on herself, her own eyes now mimicking Anna's expression. The light flush of pink on her cheeks turned full on red. Her bright blue eyes flicked down to the candy bar and then back up to Anna's face again.

Anna gave her own shaky giggle and handed Elsa the chocolate, eyes twinkling. "Here," she whispered.

A relieved expression dawned on Elsa's face and she took the chocolate with a gratified expression. Her fingers fiddled with the wrapper and Anna was pleased to note that as Elsa settled back into her seat, the slightest trace of a blush remained on her face.

Anna glanced to the side and around, thankful no one had made a fuss about the two girls giggling and whispering back and forth.

Something cool and slightly sticky nudged her cheek. She jumped in her seat and turned to face Elsa.

The platinum-blonde was chewing on a piece of chocolate, one of her cheeks bulging with the sweet, milky goodness. She held up half the bar to Anna, eyes crinkling up again at the confused look on the redhead's face.

"Here," Elsa mouthed, placing the rest of the bar onto the oversized sleeve of Anna's jacket, fingers lingering for a moment to stroke her wrist just above the cloth.

It was the strawberry-blonde girl's turn to blush. She grinned at Elsa and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she chomped off a piece and chewed, feeling more at ease now that her companion seemed more relaxed. Elsa's eyes softened and Anna felt her stomach twist.

She handed the bar back, placing it on the hand that was on Elsa's lap and when Elsa gave her a questioning gaze she merely wrapped the older woman's fingers around the candy delicately.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled, taking the rest of the chocolate and chewing it as she turned back to watch the movie. Softly, she whispered, "Now, you're just spoiling me."

Anna blinked at her and felt her face flame up. She smiled, eyes lowering to stare at the armrest, for some reason unable to actually look Elsa in the eye at the moment. She rapped her knuckles together. Her sweater felt overly warm and yet unbelievably cozy.

"Well, I am your girlfriend right?" she mumbled.

The flush across her freckled cheeks spread all the way up her ears and down her neck at her admission. She felt, more than saw, Elsa turn and stare at her.

Anna swallowed, stiff and unsure of what else to say. She raised her head and offered Elsa a shy smile.

"Right?"

Elsa gulped and Anna watched her throat move with rapt fascination. Then the blonde reached for her hands and squeezed the wrapper into her palm.

_Wait, what? What am I supposed to do with this? _

Anna stared down at it in utter confusion. That was most definitely _not_ the answer she was expecting and her heart skipped a beat in fear. What did Elsa mean by handing her back the candy wrapper?

_Seriously, I'm confused-_

Full lips brushed over her cheek.

Anna felt her blush return full force and she turned her head just as Elsa leaned back in her seat. A tiny smile curled those beautiful lips and her brow was slightly furrowed in nervousness.

"Right," Elsa whispered, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Anna's sunshine grin reemerged and she leaned over her seat quickly, the momentary nervousness receding. She briefly saw Elsa's eyes widen to the size of saucers before she all but smushed her lips against that high, fine cheekbone. Her sloppy kiss lingered for a moment before she settled back down in her chair.

Elsa blushed and let out a small, nervous laugh. She touched her cheek with one hand, playing with the end of her braid with the other.

Anna didn't say anything. She merely grinned and faced forward to watch the theater screen again. She heard Elsa shuffle next to her and turned forward as well.

For a while, all was quiet in the theater.

Some people whispered to each other, others shoved one another if they joked or spoke too loudly. People swooned, sighed, or laughed at the fate of the poor, clumsy protagonist on screen.

_I can't believe I didn't get any popcorn for this!_ Anna thought to herself, biting back a snort when a particular incident led the poor man to stumble into his laundry, slip on the wet floor of his house, and land in the backyard with his freshly cleaned pants atop his head.

As the time flowed by, Eugene's words flashed through her mind.

"_You should try the ol' yawn and arm trick."_

Anna blushed furiously.

_Nope, that's stupid and cheesy. I'm not trying it. Definitely not._

She watched the screen with determination, trying to ignore the small voice whispering in her mind.

_C'mon Anna, this is the perfect chance! Eugene wasn't wrong about the burger joint idea was he?_

Anna scowled and puffed out her cheeks, gripping the armrests of her chair.

_The only reason he wasn't wrong about our first date not ending terribly was because we decided to go somewhere else! The burger joint smelled weird anyway._

Dear god, she was talking to herself.

She glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. The blonde's back was pressed against the comfy cushion of her chair and once or twice she would press her fingers to her mouth, trying to stifle any laughter that came out. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked as if she was actually enjoying the nonsensical romantic comedy now.

_Would it be so bad to try?_

Anna looked away from Elsa and watched the figures and images flash by on the screen, trying to steel her courage. Slowly, inch by inch, she raised her arm across the back of Elsa's seat. Her fingers twitched and she was all too aware of everything in those few seconds: the polyester of the seat, the collar of her jacket brushing her chin, the pounding of her heart, and the delicate, _delicate_ skin of Elsa's neck.

Elsa shifted in her seat and Anna stiffened.

Everything froze for a moment.

_M-maybe I'm overstepping things. Should I even be trying this? But I want to do it! What if she doesn't like it though? She was acting weird earlier. Maybe she's still not okay? She might react badly! This is such a cheesy trick, why did I ever think I could pull this off? I'm such an awkward idiot and she's so gorgeous and my arm is still in the air I better lower it- _

Wait, what?

Elsa _moved_. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she felt Elsa shift closer. Soft, white-gold locks brushed her cheek and her nose caught the faint fragrance of jasmine. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Elsa gently rested her head on Anna's shoulder and despite the cool skin now pressing into her side, Anna had never felt warmer. She shakily released the breath she'd been holding and lowered her arm. Her fingers curled around Elsa's shoulder and she turned her head to lay a chaste kiss on the blonde's temple, hearing the older woman release a small sigh of contentment. Anna squeezed Elsa's shoulder in return and discreetly brought her date closer. Whatever tension that had been left in Elsa's body from earlier evaporated and Anna felt her snuggle into her shoulder and neck.

Full, red lips brushed her cheek.

Anna turned back to watch the screen, a dreamy smile replacing her usual ear-splitting grin.

_Well done Bjorgman, you actually did something _right _for a change. _

A contented sigh brushed her ear and Anna leaned her head atop Elsa's. She squeezed the blonde's shoulder.

Quietly, she heard Elsa say, "This is a good movie."

Anna hummed her agreement.

The movie was at last nearing its end, the third act closing.

She nuzzled Elsa's hair, eyes falling halfway shut. The closeness was something she had desperately desired all night.

A thought occurred to her and Anna grinned against platinum-blonde locks.

"By the way," she whispered, warm breath brushing over Elsa's ear.

The other woman shivered, but didn't pull away. "Hm?"

"You look beautiful tonight."


	7. A New, Peculiar Stranger

**A/N: **Some backstory, a little bit of foreshadowing, phone conversations, and Meg. Quite a bit of Meg in this chapter. Meg is wonderful. I love Meg.

I'd like to thank everyone again for all the reviews and I'm incredibly happy to see how many follows this story has gotten! Over 200 follows and over 100 favorites, really you people humble me. And I'm glad to see some of you are wondering about what's going on, it's a delight to read your reactions. Don't worry, everything will eventually fall into place.

Enjoy!

**EDIT: **Apparently there was an issue where chapter 7 got mixed with chapter 6. Hopefully, it's fixed now. Thank you to the reviewer who alerted me. Also, please know that you can always check my tumblr for updates or message me for concerns, I have anonymous ask settings open if you do not have an account.

* * *

The alarm blared in her ears, jolting her from the dream.

Elsa jerked up in bed, blinking furiously at nothing in particular. The remnants of it were fast slipping away from her, but she could still see the dim fog behind her eyelids. She shivered when she noticed the goose bumps raised along her arms and tried to push away the last chills of the dream. Elsa groaned and rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes, feeling the last dregs of sleep still tugging at her mind. She turned to glance at the alarm clock on her night stand.

_What time is it?_

The blue light read 5:30.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and pushed aside her bed covers, slipping her feet into a pair of warm slippers. The light that streamed in from the creases of her window curtains was weak, but gentle from the rising sun. The room was illuminated just enough where she could see without feeling like she needed to turn on the lights, but the sky beyond the curtains was gray—a dreary gray that pulled and tugged back the receding memories of her dream.

She sighed, shoulders slumping. Though she wasn't as prone to the cold as others were, she had noticed the rising chill of the air as the days trudged closer to winter and the skies grew drabber.

It was going to be a rainy winter this year.

The thought made her frown.

_I hate the rain._

Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep after her dream, she rose from her bed and decided that an early, relaxing bath was in order. As she padded across the room toward the door, a snore from the bed beside hers made her smile a bit.

_At least one of us is sleeping soundly._

She quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway, slippers scuffing against the wood flooring. The silence of her condo, along with the cold weather outside, brought an old, familiar feeling. It brought a heavy weight down into the pit of her stomach.

Yes, she desperately needed a bath.

Elsa slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door with a soft click. Within the privacy of the marble white room, she allowed herself to relax, loosening the knot of her silk night robe and setting it aside. She placed her slippers beside the door and walked over to the corner tub, rotating the handle and letting the water run. Elsa allowed a small smile to grace her face again as the water filled the tub, twisting and turning to knobs to gradually raise the temperature rise until she was content.

She had a couple of hours until her first class started. She could afford to take her time once in a while. The bleak weariness she'd been feeling since waking up called for some special tending to.

Elsa made sure to keep the essentials nearby—shampoo, soap, oils, and her towel. Smiling more easily to herself, she brought her hands up to her braid and began to slowly undo it. The white-gold strands fell loose about her shoulders and she gently ran a hand through them when she was done. The feeling of her nails gently scraping her scalp made her shiver and melt. Then, she dipped her toe into the water to check the temperature a second time. It was warm—not too cold and certainly not too hot. Just the way she liked it. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved to slowly lower her body into the tub, water rising to cover her shoulders and sternum.

_Yes, I definitely needed this._

Elsa tilted her head back, letting pale locks of hair spread outward and waver in ripples. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily as the water warmed her skin. Then after a moment, she reopened them and moved to grab the soap and sponge sitting on the rim of the tub. Elsa lifted a long, white leg to settle it over the side of the tub, humming to herself as she soaped the sponge. Raising an arm, she dragged the sponge in rhythmic circles back and forth over her skin. She worked her way up her arm and over her shoulder, kneading at the base of her neck and gliding the sponge across her collarbone. She slid it over her front and down to her stomach, allowing the soap's perfume to ease her nerves. It'd been a while since she'd given herself the time for this.

_Is it getting to me? _She mulled over the thoughts in her head as she moved the sponge down to her waist and along her flaring hips. Then she combed the sponge over the leg settled over the tub's rim, mindlessly soaping the silky skin. As she did so, the nostalgia from earlier washed over her again.

"_Personal appearance is everything Elsa. That includes taking care of your body. Never let your employees and peers think you lack personal hygiene."_

The sound of her mother's words came rushing back to her as memories of when she had been a small child surfaced to her mind. Her mother had used to wipe a cloth up and down her back while Elsa idly splashed around in the bathtub, morose and soothed only by the gentle motions. The heaviness in her stomach returned and Elsa slowed down her movements. She let out a sigh and placed the sponge aside, closing her eyes tightly to block out the regret and loss.

_It was a rainy winter that time too, when they left…_

She clenched her jaw and swiped the shampoo, uncapping it and dumping a generous amount onto her scalp. Splashing water over her head, she furiously scrubbed at her blonde hair, digging fingers deeply into her skin. The sharp press of her nails brought her back down to earth as she pushed the memories back.

_I have to get over them. It's been six years now. No good will come out of moping around. _As she reached over to turn on the shower head, another thought flashed through her mind. _You keep telling yourself to move on and yet you're still unwilling to go back to the company._

A jet of water splashing against her head stopped her from dwelling on the thought, but she couldn't ignore how melancholy her mood had become. She lay still against the side of the tub, eyes closed and feeling only the rivulets of water running down her head and shoulders. When shampoo didn't threaten to sting her eyes, she shut off the shower head and rubbed her temples. Even alone, she still couldn't relax for long without the memory of her parents' hanging over her.

_Even when I'm trying to think of happier times, it still hurts._

A wetness that was unrelated to her bath burned behind her eyelids. She groaned and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and pressing her forehead against them. This was supposed to be a time for relaxation and yet she still found herself spiraling down into one of her oppressive moods.

Elsa groaned again and shook her head, muttering to herself, "Don't feel, don't feel. Don't..."

Her mind flashed with the image of seeing the headlights of her parents' car as it disappeared down the street, rain obscuring it as they drove farther and farther away. She dug her nails into her legs, the pain momentarily blocking out the memory.

"Don't _feel_," she hissed.

Despite her efforts, she could still hear the the pitter-patter of rain among the rooftops of her family's manor and she could still feel the glass against her fingertips as she watched them leave for the last time.

Gray skies.

Fog.

Rain.

Something solid and cold against her fingertips.

_Why does everything always—_

For some reason the white streak within Anna's hair appeared in her mind's eye.

Elsa blinked, blue eyes widening and she lifted her head from her curled position.

_Anna._

The blonde blinked back her tears and unwound her body. The water in the bathtub had cooled so she reached over to the tap to let in a little more warmth. Then Elsa grabbed the conditioner from where it stood off to the side and poured a dollop into her hand. She ran the substance through her hair, letting the scent of lavender and vanilla push back the onslaught of emotions. She turned the water flow off when the temperature rose again.

Anna's freckles, pearly white teeth, and the way her dimpled grin caused the skin around her eyes to crinkle so that it seemed as if those sea-green eyes were smiling too was a momentary distraction. She'd never really understood what people meant when they talked about how a person's smile met their eyes until she had met Anna. The images of Anna brought a calming reprieve that Elsa craved away from her memories.

A shiver ran down her spine when she recalled the way Anna had slipped her arm around her shoulders in the theater. In stark contrast to today's gray morning and that night's chill, her date had ended with her leaving in an array of warmth, lightheadedness, and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Elsa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to prevent the giggle from escaping her throat. _Thinking about Anna seems to chase away any dark thoughts._

Elsa sighed sweetly and tilted her head back against the tub, closing her eyes as she remembered the way Anna had laid a kiss upon her head, soft lips brushing against her temple. Anna's hair had tickled the side of her face when she'd done it and one of her braids had obscured Elsa's vision for a few wonderful seconds. For the next several minutes, she was content to simply lay there, letting the water—and Anna's bubbly cheer—slowly pull away her restless night of sleep, her parents' memory, and the remnants of the odd dream she had had.

She was wavering between recalling the way Anna had pulled her closer in the theater and how Anna's lips had felt as she kissed her cheek goodnight when there was a sharp knock on the bathroom door.

Elsa jumped, flailing her arms in the water as she sat upright.

"Elsa, are you done in there? Been a while..." Meg's voice, still hoarse from sleep, carried through the wood.

The blonde blushed and frantically reached over to drain the tub. "I'm sorry Meg, I didn't realize how long I was taking. I'll be out soon!"

Meg grunted on the other end and mumbled, "You better be Blondie or else you won't have time for your usual morning routine."

_Oh for goodness's sake!_

Elsa _hated_ missing her morning prep. Despite the fact that it had been tiring having to constantly keep up her appearance for the sake of her family's associates, she still _liked_ her make-up.

The blonde made sure she didn't have traces of soap, shampoo, or conditioner on her as she rose from the tub, grabbing the fluffy towel nearby and wrapping it around her torso as she hurried out of the bathroom.

Meg gave her a half wave, chuckling as Elsa rushed back to their shared bedroom. "You still have time your Majesty, don't hurt yourself!" she called.

The tips of Elsa's ears turned bright red and she somewhat regretted telling Meg that Anna had called her that.

Somewhat.

**x x x**

Anna was a whirlwind of activity. She grabbed the nearest food item, swiped it and rang up the rest of the customer's items, bagging them as quickly as she could. She resisted the urge to wipe her brow, feeling a small drop of sweat along it. She'd been at her job for hours today and although she felt her shoulders and arms aching, she was desperate for the amount of hours she was putting in. She and Rapunzel had agreed to go shopping as soon as Anna had acquired her latest paycheck.

_My fingers are going to fall off once I'm done. _

She frowned and placed the bread in the last bag, ignoring the way her stomach growled as the scent of it hit her nostrils. She had already taken her lunch several hours ago and now her stomach had begun to rumble in the past thirty minutes. The strawberry-blonde pushed the thought of her hunger away and flashed a large grin at the tall man as she handed him his receipt.

"Come again soon!" she called to him as he muttered his thanks.

Her hand dropped mid-wave and her shoulders slumped. That had been her last customer in line and she was grateful for the short reprieve it brought her.

"I think I'm going to add 'new work shoes' to the list," Anna said to herself. Her feet were sore from standing for so long and her legs had locked up multiple times that day. She rolled her shoulders and stretched, giving a pleased groan when she heard a distinct pop along her spine.

Sometimes her cashier job beat out even the physical labor at her theater group. She was used to carrying boxes, pushing spotlight floor lamps, tugging ropes, rushing back and forth between those on set and backstage, but a myriad of impatient and angry customers still took a greater toll on her than dealing with inanimate objects.

_It's all worth it though._

Anna grinned to herself and grabbed the rag hanging from her back pocket. She wiped her brow and let out a large sigh, feeling the tension and exhaustion leave her bones.

Besides, she liked her job—or at the very least liked certain _aspects_ of it. Being a cashier at the grocery close to her campus meant she saw her peers quite often; as well as a host of other new people. And she loved meeting new people. Anna considered it a day well spent if she met and engaged with someone she didn't know. Hell, she had met Ariel in this very store!

The other redhead had recently moved into the city from farther out west to attend her university and Anna had volunteered to help her find the things she was looking for.

Though she certainly hadn't expected Ariel to become a frightened, slightly shrieking mess when they had arrived at the store's rather expansive seafood selection. Anna had quickly led Ariel away when she saw how much it had upset her new friend and through that incident she had learned that Ariel had moved to study here as a marine biologist.

_So fish. Touchy subject._ Anna had decided that day.

Still, her sympathetic display had cemented her job at the grocery store at a time when she had been trying hard to find work that managed to give her time for both her classes and her job at the theater. Her boss had been pleased to learn that she had good people skills despite her awkward tendencies.

Seeing Ariel searching around, looking lost and confused, had struck a cord inside her. One she would never admit though.

Furthermore, it was helping her pay her way through college. Having a large family meant money was tight at times. While her parents had never been able to have children of their own (though not for lack of trying), it hadn't stopped them from having children. It just meant that she—and by extension Kristoff and her other siblings—was adopted. Her incredibly affectionate and loving parents was one of the reasons Kristoff had sought out a sports scholarship. Her brother had always been economically-minded and if it meant putting less of a strain on his parents and their large family, he'd take the chance, no matter how many blows to the body it meant.

She hoped he was okay.

"Ahem."

Anna snapped her head up, the glazed look in her eyes disappearing as she realized she'd been staring into space while a customer had waited.

"I'm so sorry!" the redhead exclaimed as she frantically grabbed the brunette's items and swiped them, fingers deftly pressing combinations on the keypad of the register.

The tall, thin woman smirked, crossing her arms and leaning her weight on one foot. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. I'd figure whatever you were thinking about was private so I didn't want to interrupt right away. But thanks for coming back to the world of the living."

The woman's violet eyes flashed, though for whatever reason Anna was unsure.

She blinked and swiped a box of chocolates, eyes flicking down to see it read "dark chocolate and mint."

The brunette's smirk grew and she shifted her weight again, hartman hips moving underneath a pair of light blue jeans that looked vaguely familiar. "Don't look so surprised there sweetheart. I'm pretty sure anyone within college-age range knows what I'm talking about."

A wink from the slender woman sent heat rushing through Anna's cheeks. "No, no, no! You don't understand!" she spluttered as she began bagging the items, fingers trembling.

"I wasn't thinking anything inappropriate! Just, you know! The usual job and money worries and stuff! I was completely in the on-the-job mindset."

"Oh?" The woman quirked an eyebrow at her as she opened her wallet and paid.

Anna's blush darkened for some reason. Her latest customer was slightly intimidating.

"Uh, yeah," she began, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Just trying to get through college and you know-" her face probably resembled a tomato now "-money is kind of a necessity for that sort of thing. Classes, books, lunch…"

Anna trailed off, flush spreading to her ears. "Dating," she mumbled.

_Oh god, why am I telling a complete stranger these things?! That's not professional and she probably thinks I'm weird. _

She reached over to bring up the woman's receipt just as she heard a chuckle.

Anna's eyes flicked up to see an amused expression on the brunette's face. Full lips rose up into a smile, though still somewhat sarcastic.

"Well, I'd say I wasn't far off the mark despite what you're saying." Then the brunette's expression softened and Anna was suddenly reminded of Elsa's gentle face.

"Money tight huh? Don't worry, it's common for most college students. Though," she raked her eyes up and down Anna's attire, leaning over the counter to glance at her faded white sneakers, "pretty sure you're probably already aware of that."

The strawberry-blonde cringed and gave a strained smile, pulling out her customer's receipt and handing it to her. "Can't deny that," she mumbled.

The brunette hummed in response, grabbing her bags.

Impulsively, and because those jeans looked really, _really_ familiar, Anna added, "Just trying to do my best at school and trying to, uh, impress," she cupped her hands together, "someone."

That fine, brown eyebrow rose again and the woman's smirk returned. "I see," she simply said.

Anna blushed again and looked away, trying to distract herself by checking to see if anyone else was waiting in line.

_No one. Figures. Well, it's almost closing time anyway. My shift's nearly done._

"Don't stress yourself trying too hard, enjoy the ride while you're at it sweetheart."

Anna jerked her head to see the brunette walking away, lifting her hand in departure.

"Uh, sure! H-have a nice day!" the redhead said, waving back.

"Bye bye, Wonder Girl!" the brunette said, glancing over her shoulder to give her one final smirk.

Anna blinked and dropped her hand, staring in confusion. _Wha? Wonder Girl?_

She shook her head slightly, cheeks cooling at last. _I guess there's no point in dwelling on it. Though, why had those jeans looked so familiar?_

Anna shrugged to herself and went back to waiting. Though luckily for her, the odd stranger had been her last customer for the day. The store signaled it would close in another fifteen minutes and she was glad to hang up her work apron when it was time. Her feet really were aching and she was itching to get home, not to mention her stomach was practically growling in agony now as she made the trek through the parking lot to her truck.

"God, I need a sandwich," Anna grumbled to herself as she climbed into her truck and turned on the engine and began the drive home.

Her college campus couldn't come into sight fast enough that night.

**x x x**

Elsa hummed to herself as she shook the pan, stirring an arrangement of vegetables while simultaneously keeping an eye on the boiling water that held tonight's pasta. After this morning's overcast sky, the clouds had cleared up a bit and to her inner delight, it hadn't rained at all. Though the weather forecast had said the city should be expecting some light showers soon.

_As long as there isn't too much rain, then everything's fine._

The sound of the door swinging open and the shuffling of feet along with bags being thumped on the ground alerted her to Meg's return.

"Elsa! I'm home!"

Elsa glanced over her shoulder and gave the brunette a small smile as Meg walked into the kitchen, holding a box in one hand and groceries in the other.

"Welcome back, how was your work and did you find everything well?"

The brunette didn't answer right away, busying herself with shuffling through her bags and putting away the groceries into the refrigerator. Afterwards, Meg just placed the box atop their round table and headed over to the white cabinets, grabbing two clear glasses from the shelves.

"Work was fine. Same ol' Phil being his loud, 'loveable' self while I stand there among a bunch of sweaty people wondering why I decided to work at a gym," Meg said, opening the next cabinet over and snatching a bottle of white wine.

Elsa smiled softly and checked the pasta. Satisfied it was done and hadn't been overcooked, she pulled it out and strained it. "You wanted to be closer to Hercules, if I recall correctly. And you said something about not liking your old boss."

"Pah! You could say Hades was a hothead, even when he was trying to be cool."

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Meg place the wine bottle and glasses next to the box on the table.

"Chocolate?" she inquired, unable to help herself from leaning forward a bit, eyes widening hopefully.

Meg sat down and placed her chin on her palm, smirking up at her. "Yes, I _did_ find everything that was I looking for. I saw this morning that we were running low on the stash. Couldn't have that happening so I picked this up while I was at the store."

Elsa grinned shyly and served the sauteed vegetables and pasta on the plates she had set aside earlier. When she turned everything off and sat opposite of Meg, she noticed the brunette's violet eyes twinkling in amusement and it seemed that today her smirk was unusually mischievous. Well, unusually more mischievous than was normal.

The blonde blinked, a confused frown marring her features as she lifted her fork. "What's that look for? Did something good happen with you and Hercules?"

Meg chuckled and said, "Oh no, not between me and Herc, but something good definitely happened." Her friend twirled her own fork into her dish and lifted the spaghetti to her lips. She let out a noise of appreciation when she ate it. "This is good," she mumbled.

Elsa chuckled and brought a stem of broccoli to her lips. She chewed for a moment before gathering up the courage to ask, "If it wasn't between you and Hercules, then what did happen? You're oddly happy and calm tonight."

"Oh, what's not to be happy about?" Meg reached over and uncorked the wine bottle, letting the clear, golden-white liquid spill easily into her glass. She took a sip and said, "Today was a good day."

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly as she swirled around a batch of pasta onto her fork.

"I got off to a good start in the morning."

"Meg, you never get off to a good start. You're half dead on your feet in the morning."

Meg shot her a look as she twirled her glass, one eyebrow raised. "It can happen. And it happened today if I say so."

Elsa shrugged and speared a tomato. "If you say so."

"Anyway, work was fine."

"You complained about a bunch of sweaty people as soon as I asked you," the blonde pointed out.

The brunette huffed and chewed on the end of a noodle. "I got to spend time with Herc before I went grocery shopping. That made things better."

Now it was Elsa's turn to chuckle. The tall and broad-shouldered ginger-haired man had always been a soft spot for her roommate. Though she always denied, Elsa knew Meg found it difficult to be her usual sullen and sarcastic self whenever Hercules was around.

"We had clear skies-"

"Meg, it was cold all day and the weather report is saying it'll get worse eventually."

Meg dropped her smirk and raised both eyebrows this time at Elsa. She grabbed the wine bottle and filled the blonde's glass. "Here, have some. Positivity is not a strong point of yours. Especially not today it seems."

"This coming from you?" she commented, though without jest and gratefully accepted the glass from her friend.

Elsa was sipping her wine when Meg suddenly and loudly added, "And I met this adorable and charming redhead at the grocery store near campus! A redhead with freckles and two braids."

Elsa spat out the wine that hadn't slid down her throat, sputtering and coughing with blazing cheeks. She beat at her chest as Meg threw her head back and laughed.

"I-I-I- what?! Who? Redhead? Grocery store? F-freckles?!" Blue eyes widened in shock and blinked rapidly, stinging with the force of tears as she hacked and coughed. She gaped as Meg grasped her sides, shaking in her seat.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag Blondie! Couldn't hide her forever." Meg wiped a tear from her eye, a genuine smile replacing her usual smirk.

"I wasn't trying to hide her," Elsa mumbled, shoulders hunching as her ears reddened and her coughing fit settled. She really _hadn't_ been trying to hide her relationship with Anna, especially not when she had told her friends about the redhead soon after Anna had asked her out. It was just that, and she knew she had been more secretive than usual with this, but a part of her had just wanted to keep the image of Anna to herself for as long as possible. At the very least, for a little while longer.

"I was just waiting for the right time to introduce her to you," she said feebly, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. Of course Meg would have noticed her odd behavior. Elsa was a reticent person by nature, but even she could recognize when she was being more tight-lipped than usual. She'd been a bit of a fool to think that her friend wouldn't have tried figuring out the reason for her odd behavior lately.

Meg sipped from her glass again, a smirk replacing her smile. "Well, looks like I was destined to meet her the same way as Tiana. No proper introductions. You can't control everything Elsa. It's fine to just let things happen once in a while."

Elsa curled into herself and stared down into the light golden liquid of her glass. She took a sip from it and whispered, "I-"

What _had_ she wanted?

"I wanted to make sure you'd like her. Before you met her."

Meg hummed and swirled her wine. "You told me she was sweet."

Elsa lifted her eyes and stared dejectedly at the brunette. "She is."

Her friend's smirk softened into a mild smile for the second time that day. "The poor dear was intimidated by me, I could tell. She has money troubles?"

Elsa nodded and said, "I'm assuming. At the very least, I'm certain her family isn't on the high end of the social ladder."

"I don't know about your experience, but most people who have rich high uppity parents probably wouldn't have approved of their only star child dating someone who wears old sneakers to work. Really old beat up ones."

Elsa flinched and clutched the glass. She wasn't actually sure how her parents would have reacted to her dating Anna. They'd been loving and accepting of her most of the time (they always had been), but she couldn't deny that they might have had certain expectations of her. Everyone always had. She could understand where Meg was coming from.

Meg downed the rest of her glass and pointed a finger right into the blonde's face, causing her to lean back and go cross-eyed in surprise.

"But whatever the case is, whatever _they_ would have wanted doesn't matter, in the end. What matters is what _you_ want to do. So, good on you for doing something for yourself."

Elsa stared at her, immediately feeling her dejection evaporate to be replaced with relief. "Y-you mean you don't mind?"

"Why would I? You told me about your dates already and you said she was sweet more than once. I started keeping tabs on how often you mentioned that word. It's a lot by now just so you know. I'm considering it making it a drinking game. Me and Tiana have thought about it. "

Meg reached over for the chocolate box and opened it. Paper crinkled as she popped one into her mouth, chewing before she continued, "And this time I got to see her in person! So that was a plus today. She's like a button."

Elsa beamed and straightened, slim fingers grabbing her fork again and twirling the remains of her half-eaten pasta. "Isn't she? I've started sitting next to her in classes recently and you would think she'd won the lottery with the face she made the first time I did so." She placed her fork down and pressed an open palm over her chest. "It's a little harder to concentrate in class nowadays." Her smile softened into a gentle curl as she reached for her own piece of chocolate.

"Well look at Miss Ice Queen in front of me, melting into a puddle of water. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to distract you from class," Meg said, chuckling.

"I still pay attention!" Elsa protested. "It's just that I have other things that demand my attention now too."

"Ha! Wonder Girl indeed."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"She mentioned you," Meg said as she refilled her glass.

The blonde stopped her hand from delving into the chocolates again."Huh?"

"Not by name of course," the brunette clarified. "Just some stuff she said that convinced me she was thinking about you."

"Oh." The thought made warmth bloom in Elsa's chest. She bit her lip and decided to take a sip of her wine instead of eating a chocolate.

Meg just smirked and decided to let the subject drop for tonight. They exchanged small talk for several minutes, eating the rest of their dinner.

Meg slammed her empty glass down suddenly."Actually, hold on a second! Something bad _did_ happen today!"

Elsa blinked, light brown eyebrows rising to disappear under her white-blonde hair. "Now that sounds more like your typical day. What happened?" She gathered the dishes and rose from her seat, crossing over to the sink.

"Some asshole parked in my spot!"

"You don't own that spot," she pointed out as she turned on the facet to begin washing.

"It's a _thing_ Elsa! It's a rule! You like rules right? You don't do that with parking spots!"

Elsa chuckled as she scrubbed the dirty plates. "Well, all's fair in love and war."

"Not this war! I had to drive to the other side of the parking lot! I had to actually walk here!"

"And what's so horrible about that?"

"Think of my weak ankles! You can even see his car from the window." Meg grumbled and got up from her chair, marching to the adjoining and spacious living room to glare out the large window.

Elsa rinsed their dishes and placed them back onto the dish rack before washing her hands. She dried herself with a rag as she walked out of the kitchen to stand beside Meg, who was still grumpily peering outside. She smirked at her roommate before leaning over to peer outside the window herself.

A silvery white car was situated where Meg usually parked her own car.

"Ha! Look at that rich snob! He owns a Porsche! I bet he's a fratboy." Meg sneered at the car as if the owner had personally keyed her beloved Nissan. "Fuck that guy, I'm going to go watch some toons." She turned on her heel to retrieve the chocolates she bought (likely to munch on them and stew in her mood). Then she flopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote and began to flick through the channels. "Come onto our space and take _my _spot, why I outta-"

Elsa frowned lightly, only half paying attention to her roommate's muttering as she moved away from the window to walk back into the kitchen. She placed the rag back on the stove's handle and grabbed the wine bottle off the table to put it back in the cabinet. All the while, she wondered why the white Porsche looked vaguely familiar. She tried to remember if she had seen anyone with that particular model, but her mind was drawing a blank.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, her phone rang. She started and pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. All thoughts of the Porsche vanished from her mind when she saw it was an incoming call from Anna. She touched the accept button and held it close to her ear, one arm wrapping around herself in delight. "Anna?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Meg look away from the TV, a chocolate halfway to her mouth. She blushed slightly when her roommate raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Elsa! Hi, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?" Anna's voice, filtered through her phone, sounded like its normal, perky tone, but Elsa heard a distinct lull in her girlfriend's words.

"No you aren't," the blonde said, turning her back on her roommate and beginning to walk down the hallway to her bedroom. She heard a groan in the background and rolled her eyes.

_No eavesdropping for you Meg._

She opened the snowflake-patterned door and closed it. "It's good that you called when you did actually. There was something I wanted to discuss with you as soon as possible."

"O-oh?" Anna's breath hitched on the other end and Elsa stiffened.

"Oh no! It's not what you think! It's nothing bad, you don't need to worry," the blonde said as she crawled onto her bed and lay down, curling her legs underneath her.

"Oh, right. Of course it's not." Anna laughed nervously and Elsa mentally kicked herself for making her worry.

She bit her lip and wondered on how best to approach the subject. Then she mentally slapped herself and thought that the best way was to just straight out tell Anna.

"So, you met Meg today."

"Huh?" Whatever Anna had been expecting Elsa to say, it certainly hadn't been _that_. At least not according to the utter befuddlement in her voice. "Meg?" the redhead echoed.

Elsa giggled, lifting a hand to bite one finger. She could easily imagine Anna's face in her mind—her brow scrunched up and pink lips formed into a small 'o' shape.

"Yes Meg."

"_Meg?_" Anna repeated, Elsa's answer still obviously unclear to her. "Who's Meg?"

Elsa giggled again and she heard an irritated mutter on the other end. "My roommate. Tall brunette, has a tendency towards light purple clothing, and has a tongue sharper than any knife." She paused for a moment, before adding, "And wide hips."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end and Elsa briefly wondered if Anna had fallen asleep. She seemed more subdued than usual. Had she had a long day? Elsa frowned worriedly and clutched her cell phone. "Anna?"

_Is she alright? She did sound tired when I answered._

"So THAT'S why those jeans looked so familiar!"

The blonde jerked back from her phone, suprised. Anna continued shouting on the other end.

"I thought I was going crazy! I couldn't stop looking at her legs! I kept looking back at those jeans, wondering why I recognized them!"

Elsa blinked. "You were looking at her legs?" she asked innocently.

"Ack! No! N-not in that way! The jeans! I meant the jeans she was wearing, really! I was just distracted by them. They looked like the ones you wore on our first date! Did you borrow them from her? Or she from you? I was subconsciously thinking about you I swear!"

Elsa bit her lip and couldn't help the teasing lilt to her voice. "Oh Anna, I didn't know you had a thing for brunettes."

"W-wha?! No I don't! I like blondes better! Blondes are prettier! Blondes are cooler!" Anna yelped frantically.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure if I believe you," Elsa purred, eyes flashing in delight when she heard Anna squeak in protest. "Perhaps I should dye my hair brown, I wouldn't want to lose my edge in the competition."

"There is no competition Elsa!" Anna cried out fiercely. There was a slight thump on the other end and the blonde wondered if Anna had fallen. But Anna's voice continued with a ferocity edged in her tone, "I've had my eye on you for a long time. Hair color won't change that."

Then, Elsa heard her girlfriend's voice soften to a whisper. "You're perfect the way you are. Uhh, as cheesy as I know that sounds..."

She blinked and all pretense of teasing disappeared. _Oh Anna, how can you say something like that so easily? I'm not perfect, not at all._

She didn't realize she had been quiet for a while until Anna's voice came back to her again.

"E-Elsa? You still there?"

Elsa broke from her musings with a low gasp and clutched the phone to her ear again. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry Anna, I was only teasing you. I don't think it's in your character to look at someone that way when we're dating."

Anna giggled on the other end and, while it was shaky, Elsa was relieved to note that no real damage seemed to have been done. "It's fine. I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other. I didn't take you for a teaser."

The way Anna spoke the word made Elsa blush lightly. "I didn't figure I was one either," she admitted.

"I like it," Anna stated and her chipper voice had suddenly dropped an octave. Elsa's blush darkened considerably.

_And she calls me a teaser!_

She brushed back a stray lock of platinum hair from her forehead, coughing once. "Ah, yes, well t-thank you. I'm pleased you like that-" her voice, normally calm and polite, had broken into a fit of mild stuttering, "-that s-side of me. Delighted, in fact."

Anna giggled again, a smile clear in her words now. "Yes and I'm happy you trust me enough to think I wouldn't look at other people the way I look at you."

_Damn it Anna! _

When had the tides turned on her? Elsa could feel her flush traveling down her neck, pale skin rapidly heating. She hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"S-so Meg! You met Meg today!"

"I did," Anna said and Elsa glared at her pillow when she could still hear the playful lilt in her voice.

"She didn't give you a hard time right?"

Meg had mentioned that Anna had seemed a bit intimidated by her and Elsa knew that her friend could be overbearing at times. Despite her sarcastic and cynical attitude though, Elsa knew that Meg had a heart that was softer than she let on. It was just that people generally tended to find Meg's honesty and bluntness rather abrasive. Sugarcoating things had never been one of Meg's fortes.

"Um, well, she did catch me when I wasn't paying attention and she's a bit, well scary's not the right word for her..." Anna hummed. "She was like an old badger. Only not old and certainly more attractive. So not like an old badger I guess."

Elsa giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, that's one way to put it. She's a very good friend of mine though and I hope you can move past her sarcasm. I'd love it if the two of you got along well."

Anna chuckled and Elsa heard another thump on the line. She guessed Anna had jumped onto her bed. "Don't worry, she seemed like a nice person. She told me to-"

Anna paused and sucked in a breath. Elsa tilted her head curiously. "Anna?"

"Well, she just gave me a bit of advice is all."

Elsa had a distinct feeling she knew what kind of advice Meg had given Anna, but decided not to ask. If Anna wanted to tell her, she would. She smiled to herself and nuzzled her pillow. "Yes, she's a good person underneath her bite."

Anna clicked her tongue and Elsa could, once again, easily imagine the redhead's brow furrowed pensively.

"Your hips are better though."

"Anna!"

All at once her blush returned full force. Anna laughed on the other end and Elsa fumed a bit.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Your hips are better. Well, more my style anyway."

Elsa groaned and buried her face in her pillow. How many times had Anna been staring at her waist?

"That's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing actually. They compliment your figure. Your very beautiful and slim figure."

"Enough Anna," Elsa mumbled, cheeks dark red.

Anna chuckled and said, "Okay okay, I'll stop. So how was your day?"

Elsa smiled in appreciation and began to quietly relate the events of her day.

They talked for another hour longer, Elsa questioning why Anna had called and Anna mentioning that an art exhibit she was interested in was opening next week. She had called to ask if Elsa had wanted to go since they hadn't had a date in two weeks. Needless to say, Elsa had agreed.

Another hour had passed by when Anna released a loud yawn.

The blonde blinked and her eyes softened. She glanced at her alarm clock and noticed that it was past midnight. "Are you tired? You sounded out of sorts when I answered."

"Just a long day," Anna muttered. "I'm fine though."

Despite her statement, Anna yawned again and when she said, rather unconvincingly, "Not tired at all," Elsa was now certain of the weariness in her voice.

"I think it's best you get some sleep," she whispered.

Anna groaned and it seemed like she was going to protest before Elsa added, "It's rather late Anna. It's better we both retire to bed. I'll talk to you soon?"

There was a small pause before her girlfriend mumbled, "Yeah I guess. My cousin is going to be home from her night out soon anyway. Talk to you soon Elsa. Goodnight."

Elsa chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Can't wait to see you," Anna mumbled through another yawn.

Then there was a dead buzzing as the call ended.

Elsa laid there for a long moment, staring at the ceiling as she brought her phone to her chest. The sound of her heart was slow and rhythmic in her ears, but the thoughts in her head felt light as air, for once.

_I can't wait either._


	8. A Thoughtful, Solitary Portrait Part I

**A/N:** I'd like to first say, thank you all so much for being so patient. I know my updates have been slowing down and I'm sorry for that. Things happen, yada yada, and I'm grateful for your patience.

Second, I'm happy to have received so many follows, favorites, and reviews again! Seriously, 60 reviews, over 150 favorites and over 300 follows for such a small story?! Really, thank you everyone.

Moving on, more back story and some introspection.

* * *

There were two things that Rapunzel knew Anna hated most in the world.

One of said things would forever be the invention of the alarm clock. She was not, in any definition of the phrase, a morning person. Mornings, in Anna's opinion, were the bane of humanity's existence. Or at least the bane of every college student's existence. It was an opinion that she was always vocal about.

_"There should be a law against waking up so early Rapunzel! Who thought it was a good idea to make people start things like school and work so damn early in the morning? Satan? Because it sounds like something he'd do!"_

Her vendetta against mornings was one of the reasons she had wanted to dorm with Rapunzel in the first place. Other than the fact that Rapunzel was her cousin and the two were close friends, the older brunette could be up by the crack of dawn and still have energy past sun down. Somehow. Anna wasn't sure _exactly _how. She still sometimes wondered aloud if her cousin had some affinity that made Rapunzel love sunlight in all its forms. Even when that sunlight signalled the rising of dawn.

But the arrangement they had was perfect in Anna's eyes because of that. Sometimes she just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed and having an early-rising, hardworking cousin was just the thing she needed to wake up in the mornings. Usually. Rapunzel still often found that she sometimes needed to literally drag her cousin from under the mountain of blankets Anna always buried herself under.

So no, Anna was not a morning person.

So when Rapunzel stepped into their dorm at 6 AM to find that Anna was already awake, she knew today was different. Anna had laid out a few outfits over her bed and was sifting through their shared closet with a slice of toast between her teeth. She looked up when the brunette entered and gave a small wave, mumbling in excited gibberish.

"Guf morging!" Anna squealed.

If she pinched herself right now Rapunzel was pretty sure she'd still think she was dreaming.

"Big day ahead of you?" Rapunzel asked, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. A slow grin spread across her face as she surveyed the mess Anna had made of their closet in search of clothes. Anna was holding up a pair of jeans and a bright pink skirt, glancing between the two clothes and her own body, comparing. Her favorite black t-shirt was tossed out on the bed.

Rapunzel noticed that her green letterman jacket was laid off to the side, laundered and ironed already. Her grin widened.

_She's already attached to that jacket like Eugene is to his smoulder._

The redhead glanced over at her cousin and blushed at her remark. She brought her clothes to her chest and fiddled with them, snorting around her toast. Anna averted her gaze, but Rapunzel could see she was trying to hold back the large grin from spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm really looking forward to the exhibit we're going to see. I really, really want to show Elsa all my favorite paintings and talk with her about them and ask her if she's interested in any other fields of art and design besides architecture-" Anna garbled around her toast.

Rapunzel sat on her bed and tucked her intertwined hands beneath her chin. Her grin threatened to split her face now as Anna continued to ramble about her plans for the day. The girl's eyes were bright and wide, movements quick and flying as she bustled over her spare outfits. Even though Rapunzel was the painter in their dorm, it was Anna who always buzzed in excitement when it came to paintings. She knew Anna had been dying to show Elsa the exhibit they were seeing that day since forever.

_Looks like she's stopped worrying at last._

"-and you don't think she'll get bored of me talking about two dimensional people, do you? Not that every subject in a painting is just a two-dimensional figure of course, but I meant besides the paintings depicting historical figures and I just..."

_Or not. _Rapunzel bit back an exasperated sigh.

Anna turned to look at her cousin, brow furrowing. She bit her lip and clutched her clothes to her chest, rubbing her knees together.

Rapunzel blinked and quirked an eyebrow as she said, "Anna, there's no such thing as a boring day with you. _Ever._ Trust me, I should know this more than anyone. Except Eugene and Kristoff I guess."

The redhead glanced down at her shoes and mumbled, "Okay you have a point, but what if she thinks I'm being weird?"

This time, Rapunzel's brow furrowed as she stared at Anna. "Anna, everyone has something that's 'weird' about them."

"Well, yeah I guess but talking to pictures is _really_ weird Punzie."

Her cousin huffed and stood up, marching across the tiny room and grabbing Anna's shoulders in a firm grip, startling her. Rapunzel inhaled, mused over her words, and then launched her attack.

"You and Elsa have been dating for three weeks already Anna! You need to be more confident in yourself!" Anna's shoulders tensed and Rapunzel could see a thousand thoughts race through her eyes. This close, she could also see that Anna was chewing on the inside of her cheek too. She looked away again, not meeting her cousin's stare. Rapunzel huffed and reached out to grab Anna's chin, turning her face to meet her glare.

"Anna, _look_ at me when I talk to you. I'm right and you know that."

"But Punzie I-"

"No buts!" Rapunzel snapped, giving Anna's shoulders a firm shake. "No buts at all! You're going to have a nice day and you're going to talk about your interests with Elsa and she's going to talk about hers with you and you two are going to have nice, long talks and walks together like in all those romantic movies you watch."

Anna quieted and that always made alarm bells ring in Rapunzel's mind, but her cousin made no more protests. Her brow was still furrowed as she gnawed on her lip, contemplating the brunette's words. A dark flush spread over her face and the look she had on now was the one Rapunzel could only ever call the "sorrier than a wet dog" look.

"You think so?" Anna asked, lowering her head.

Her voice was small and soft.

Rapunzel felt her heart go out to her cousin.

She sighed and tipped her cousin's chin back up, flashing Anna a smirk as she patted her cheek. "I know so." When Anna continued pouting, unconvinced, the brunette's expression softened and she tucked loose hair behind her ear. "I know you can do it. You'll be fine," she whispered.

Anna's gaze flicked everywhere around the room for several moments before she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Rapunzel didn't say anything in the few minutes that Anna stood there, eyes shut and unmoving. She was patient. She could wait for Anna to gather her bravery.

_Even the best of us need a pep talk once in a while._

Rapunzel batted the gloomy thoughts that swarmed her mind at that point. Anna would be okay. She was sure of it.

_Elsa doesn't seem like a bad person after all. She's not—_

Before she could continue that train of thought though, Anna's eyes snapped open and Rapunzel beamed at the renewed confidence shining in them.

"You're right! I was born ready!" Anna said with a firm nod and a toothy grin.

Relieved and excited, Rapunzel squealed and grabbed Anna's shoulders, whirling her around. "That's the spirit! Now, let me help you with your hair!"

**x x x**

The weather forecast predicted clear skies all day, something that Anna was immensely grateful for. There was talk that the rains would come this winter, but she'd enjoy the sunshine while she still could.

She sang along to a cheesy tune on her radio as she drove up to Elsa's apartment, parking in front of the now familiar structure. Saturday early morning saw the majority of the parking lot and street empty.

_I guess I'm not the only one with big plans for today!_

Anna hopped out of her truck and locked it, all but skipping to the building and opening the doors with a flourish and a racing heart. Her stomach turned and twisted in knots as she slid down the hallway, took the elevator, and headed up to the top floor. This would be the first time she'd actually get to pick up Elsa by the blonde's door instead of outside her apartment. The redhead could still hear the underlying glee in Elsa's gentle voice when she told Anna to just drop on by her condo for their next date.

"_You already met Meg, no point in stalling now. Just come by my door when you come to pick me up, I'll be waiting for you."_

So now Anna found herself in front of said door, taking in the standard white wood.

For a good five minutes that is.

She ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, tugging on the collar of her dark shirt. Despite the air-conditioned hallway, she was starting to feel a crawling heat under her skin. Her collarbone was itchy beneath the fabric of her shirt and she could feel sweat dotting her forehead. Her heart hammered in her chest.

_It's just a door Anna. It's not anything more than that. It's like a two-inch piece of wood! Come on Anna, be confident. Remember what Punzie said._

The redhead took in a big, deep breath and raised her fist to knock.

The door swung open before she could.

Anna yelped and jumped back, staring at the woman in front of her.

_Oh god, it's her again._

It was redundant to think that for some reason Meg _wouldn't _be at Elsa's apartment. She and Elsa were roommates, Anna knew that now. But still, the sight of Meg on the other side of the door surprised her. She wasn't sure why but the older woman made her a bit uneasy.

_She doesn't seem mean or anything, but dear god she's scary somehow._

Meg raised an eyebrow at her, a bored look on her face. "I got tired of waiting for you to knock."

"O-oh sorry, I was just, uh, I didn't mean to bother you! I was just trying to be polite and everything and, uh," Anna gestured uselessly to the door. A single bead of sweat dripped down her brow. She cupped her hands together and smiled sheepishly at the tall brunette. "I'm here to pick up Elsa?"

Meg leaned against the doorway and smirked, an amused glint in her eyes. "Aw, poor baby is nervous."

Anna flushed and chirped, "I-is Elsa ready yet?"

The brunette chuckled and pushed herself off the doorway. She gestured for Anna to come inside while looking over her shoulder and saying, "In the shower Wonder Girl, she should be done soon. Her Majesty loves having a relaxing bath, especially when she's prepping for something."

A wink from Meg had Anna's blush deepening to an almost violet shade. She shut the door behind her and looked around as she took a few steps inside. From down the hallway she could hear the sound of rushing water. A shiver ran down Anna's spine when it hit her that Elsa was nude in another room.

_Close by._

The wave of heat that sped through her body and settled low in her stomach had her sweating even more. She was certain that someone could use her heated face as a radiator by now.

_Wow, okay, okay! Get a grip Anna! Not the time, definitely __**not**__ the time._

Especially when Elsa's roommate was sitting down at the couch and watching her with a sly smile growing on her face. Meg's quirked an eyebrow while her leg bounced delicately on her knee and Anna had the brief impression that Meg was teasing her.

_Why do I feel like the cat found the mouse..._

"You might as well get comfortable Wonder Girl, unless you prefer to stand there looking like a clock puppet." When Anna refused to move from her stiff position, Meg chuckled. "Don't worry I don't bite."

Anna gave a strained laugh and walked over to the couch, her legs jittery and stiff.

"Much," Meg added.

She immediately swung toward the opposite end of the couch, deciding to sit on the side farthest from Meg. Meg didn't seem offended when Anna plopped herself down on the far end, posture rigid and fists curling on her knees. In fact, her smirk seemed to grow and Anna swallowed hard over the lump in her throat.

Instead, she tried to focus on her surroundings. Anna played with the sleeves of her jacket, glancing around the spacious condo in the hopes that her racing heart would still. The living room and connecting kitchen were easily the biggest parts. She stared at the varnished wood paneling, leather couches, large glass window panes, and the flat screen television in front of her. Elsa's apartment was much larger than the tiny dorm she shared with Rapunzel. _Much_, much larger.

If there had ever been a time where Anna was completely positive that Elsa came from a well off family, this was the time.

The redhead shifted in her seat, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Beside her, Meg picked up a stray magazine and began to flip through it.

In the distance, the water continued rushing.

Anna glanced out the window and took in the view above the city. She could see the surrounding apartment rooftops even without being pressed up to the glass. Anna smiled to herself and her shoulders loosened. _Elsa and her on-top-of-the world thing huh?_ Feeling a little more at ease, her eyes scanned the condo once again.

She surveyed the two-person table, the spare pictures on the living room stand by the door—_Are those Elsa's parents?_—or hanging by on the wall (a shot of Elsa with a group of girls around her), the way the curtains over the window let in just the right amount of light and how everything seemed _almost bare_, yet wasn't.

Something warm like the heat she had felt earlier, but different at the same time, stirred in her stomach.

The whole condo felt...quaint.

Anna leaned back and grinned, the coolness of the apartment washing over her and the heat under her skin abating. The knots in her stomach eased and her shoulders loosened as she settled herself against the plush cushions of the couch. This wasn't so bad. She could stand to be a little less tense.

_It's Elsa's home after all._

"I don't believe we've officially met."

Anna jumped and swerved around to blink at Meg. In her reverie, she'd forgotten about the brunette. And maybe that had made it easier to relax because Meg was now staring at her over the top of her magazine, a twinkle in her eyes. Anna felt her stomach twist again as Meg lowered it onto her lap, then blinked when the brunette stretched her hand out to her.

"Megara. Friends call me Meg. At least the few that I've got do."

There was the barest hint of a smile to her lips.

"Oh!" Anna reached over and grasped the thin hand in a firm shake. She flashed Meg a large smile. "Anna. Anna Corona-Bjorgman. Elsa's-" a light pink flush spread over her cheeks "-girlfriend," she finished.

Meg hummed and drew back, leaning on the arm of the sofa. Her violet eyes roved over Anna up and down until the blush on Anna's cheeks traveled to her neck and chest. Her collar felt _really _itchy again.

She smirked. "Elsa always had good taste, guess that applies to first time girlfriends too."

Anna spluttered and rubbed the back of her neck, frantically looking around. "Uh, is Elsa almost done?"

The rushing water in the other room stopped.

Meg chuckled and picked up her magazine again. "Looks like it. Don't worry Wonder Girl, you and Her Majesty can be on your way out soon."

Anna laughed, a dryness in her throat. _I wish I had a drink right now._

The sound of light footfalls made her turn her head, hopeful.

_Oh thank god, is Elsa ready now?_

Elsa appeared from the darkened hallway and the first thing Anna noticed was that her skin was a bright and glowing pink. Her hair was damp and loose as it cascaded over her shoulders, clinging to her face and the nape of her neck. She walked with her eyes closed, features loose and lips slightly parted. The blonde was dabbing her face with a small towel as she stepped into the living room, murmuring something under her breath. Anna's heart skipped a beat when she realized Elsa was humming. It was soft and airy and she had to strain to hear it, but it made Anna's pulse quicken.

But the thing that she noticed the most in that moment was the fact that Elsa's slender frame was clad in only a single, small white towel.

It didn't leave much to the imagination.

_I need a drink right now. I really, really need a drink right now!_

Her throat was parched and her tongue swollen as her back snapped straight up. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to greet Elsa, but the only noise she could manage was a mangled, garbling croak.

Elsa's eyes flew open and she stared at Anna. The hand that had been drying her face stilled. She blinked several times. A droplet of water slid down her nose and onto the floor, the splatter of it loud in the silence that had befallen the room.

Meg didn't glance up from her magazine, completely unbothered by the tense atmosphere. "I let her in. She was standing outside for several minutes and I got tired of her looking like a terrified puppy from the peephole. Couldn't just leave her out there forever."

Anna dug her hands into the denim of her jeans and gave Elsa a trembling smile. "Hi."

_Where'd your confidence go now Anna?_

Elsa was still for the longest moment, mouth slightly open.

Anna could hear her blood pounding in her ears.

Then, Elsa dropped the small towel she'd been holding, shrieked louder than Anna had ever heard her do so, and ducked back into the hallway.

Anna jumped from her seat and began stammering, "Ah! El-Elsa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're early, I'm sorry!" Elsa cut her off. Her voice was high-pitched and Anna could hear the sound of clothes rustling. "I got distracted. Hang on Anna, I'll be right out."

The redhead shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She glanced at Meg, lip between her teeth. The brunette finally looked up from her magazine and smirked again. She set it aside before standing up. As she passed by, Meg said to Anna, "Wait here, Wonder Girl. Need to do some damage control."

Anna let out a choked noise and nodded. The image of Elsa dripping wet from a bath with only a towel around her was ingrained in her mind. _Forever._ She didn't trust herself to speak unless she wanted to make a fool of herself. A complete, utter, and thirsty fool of herself.

As Meg disappeared down the hallway into what Anna could only assume was the bedroom, she heard two voices speaking. One was a hushed whisper and the other an amused but apologetic tone.

"You should have told me she was here!"

"Sorry Elsa, didn't expect you to walk into the living room half-naked."

"I misplaced my brush! I was going to ask you where it was!"

"You could have just called me, didn't have to walk in half-naked. Well actually, not even half-naked. Practically naked."

"I'm _not_ practically naked! I have a towel on and-oh don't give me that look!"

"Can't help it. Your reaction made my day and it's only 8 in the morning."

She heard a chuckle.

"Yes go ahead and laugh. Ugh, I can't look her in the eye right now."

Anna winced and glanced down at her shoes as she rocked on her heels. _Poor Elsa._

"Don't stress over it. Look at it this way Elsa, it's not anything she hasn't seen before. Well, alright, maybe she hasn't seen _your_ naked body, but I don't think she'll complain about it. At least, it didn't look like it to me."

Anna groaned and pressed a palm to her face, cheeks flaming.

There was another silent pause filled only by more clothes rustling.

"You're cooking dinner for the entire upcoming week. The whole week. Seven days, three meals a day. And you're doing the dishes too."

"Worth it, sorry about this Elsa." Meg chuckled again.

She heard a dignified huff and then footsteps followed.

Anna looked up from the floor and flashed what she hoped was a charming, soothing smile at Elsa.

The blonde glared at her roommate—who only returned said glare with an exaggerated grin—before turning to Anna and her expression softened. She wrung her hands together as her cheeks burned with a deep scarlet flush.

The morning light streamed in through the living room window and Anna stared at Elsa. Her girlfriend was dressed in another sundress, a periwinkle blue dress that was cut above the knees in the front, but flourished down the back. Her eyeshadow and lipstick were lighter in shade, but her mascara was still strong. Long, black eyelashes fluttered on the rise of her cheeks.

Elsa looked stunning.

_I can tease her over the phone, but looking at her in person is frankly cheating._ Anna swallowed thickly and resisted licking her lips.

Meg glanced between the two and rolled her eyes. The tall brunette headed into the kitchen, muttering, "I'd tell you two to get a room, but I'd still be in the same household. You two better get going, time's not standing still."

_Sure feels like it to me._

Nonetheless, Meg's comment had snapped Anna out of her staring. She grinned at Elsa and held out her hand, "Ready to go?"

Elsa's blue eyes, tender and bright, flicked from Anna's face down to her hand. She unwound her hands and gripped Anna's, squeezing lightly.

"I am now, sorry for the wait," she said, smiling shyly at the redhead.

Emboldened, Anna tugged Elsa to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I wasn't waiting long," she whispered, keeping her voice low so Elsa's roommate wouldn't here.

The light blush on Elsa's face spread down to her collarbone. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and turned away from Anna, one hand against her chest. Clearing her throat, she loudly proclaimed, "Meg we're leaving now! I'll see you tonight."

"Enjoy, lovebirds!" came Meg's reply along with the clanging of pots.

Elsa's small blush spread over her face and she stepped away from Anna to grab her bag. The redhead shifted her feet and gave her own shy smile in return as Elsa walked back. She offered her arm and was inwardly pleased when Elsa comfortably looped them together, a light fluttering in her stomach replacing the earlier heat.

As they walked out of Elsa's home and down the hallway to the elevator, the redhead leaned in and whispered, "By the way, I have nothing to complain about what I saw earlier."

"_Anna!"_

Anna laughed and to her pleasure, even with Elsa's furious face, the blonde didn't let go of her arm. Rather, she pulled Anna a little closer.

_Confidence, Anna. You can do this._

**x x x**

On the drive to the museum, Anna glanced up at the sky and felt her stomach twist when she noticed the gray tint over the city.

_It better not rain._

Elsa shifted in the passenger seat next to her and Anna felt a hand on her arm. She glanced at the blonde from the corner of her eye.

Elsa was looking out at the sky as well and her gaze was unfocused. She squeezed Anna's sleeve and slumped a bit in her seat.

"The forecast said there's only a thirty percent chance of rain," Anna blurted out.

Elsa jumped a bit and turned to her. She gave a wry chuckle and her eyes flashed with something Anna couldn't place. "I don't exactly trust the weather. Especially not when everything looks like this." She gestured to the bleak streets and Anna nodded.

The redhead had been hoping for snow this winter, but fate seemed to say it would be a wet season this year.

When she heard a sigh to her right, she looked away from the streets momentarily. Elsa had her hands folded in her lap, eyes half closed and a tired expression on her face. The earlier glow she had been sporting in her condo was gone.

Anna let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grasped Elsa's fists. When her girlfriend looked up with a start, Anna smiled gently at her. She quickly looked forward again, but felt the tightly clenched fingers in her hand unravel and interlace with hers.

"Sorry, I just hate the rain," Elsa mumbled.

Anna glanced away again and winked at Elsa. "You don't have to be sorry. You've said that enough times already and besides, it's not like you can control the weather."

Elsa mumbled something and Anna felt her bring her hand up to her lips, a kiss pressed to her knuckles. One thumb gently stroked her skin and Anna shivered.

"Mmm," Elsa drawled, "If I could control the weather, what kind would you prefer?"

Anna hummed distractedly, seeing the museum in the distance. "I like snow."

"Snow?"

She saw a questioning look flash over Elsa's face and Anna nodded. "Winter can be so beautiful when it snows."

Elsa's thumb stilled and she felt another soft brush of full lips before the blonde placed her hand back in her lap.

"I never thought about it like that," she whispered.

Anna shrugged and focused on the streets, content with the feel of Elsa's palm in hers.

Elsa was silent for the rest of the short ride.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Anna was glad to see the sky had cleared up a bit. She hopped out and, with a flourish of her arm, bowed to Elsa. "Welcome to the Museum of Yen Sid, founder of this very city, wielder of a thousand historical tomes, creator, author, hermit, and owner of eccentric robes, wands, and magical hats."

Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes. "I think you just made up half of those things."

Anna straightened and flashed a pearly-white smile at her girlfriend. "A bit of hyperbole never hurt anyone. The majority of it is true, really."

When Elsa smirked and raised her eyebrow at Anna, the redhead rolled her eyes in return. "Alright, a lot of it is exaggeration, but still, he was an interesting guy, if I do say so myself."

Elsa hummed and slid out of the passenger seat. "And the magical wands and hats? Is that true or an exaggeration?" There was a lightness to her voice that told Anna she was simply playing along.

So Anna giggled and winked at Elsa. "It never hurts to believe in a bit of magic."

The redhead turned to Elsa and held out her arm. "Yen Sid did many things for this city and so this museum here was made in his honor."

Elsa chuckled and looped their arms together again. As she spoke, they walked in the direction of the museum's entrance."I assume the exhibit you wanted to show me is something as equally fantastic and interesting as this, pardon my choice of words, but a _wizard_?"

Anna bounced on her feet and nodded. "Yes! They only open it once every season and I've been dying to show you it when I heard it would be open again."

When Elsa wordlessly gestured for her to continue, Anna added, "And as much as I like the idea of magic, that's not what we're looking at today. Though I can take you to see _The Sorceror's Apprentice_ if you ever want to, assuming you want to of course and I-"

Elsa pressed her hand into Anna's, stilling her. Anna's eyes darted to her. "I'd love to go with you sometime."

Underneath her palm, Anna's muscles twitched, tensed, and then loosened. A strange sort of coolness spread from where Elsa's fingers met the fabric of her jacket. The jumping, rushing beat of her heart slowed down. She exhaled and found she couldn't break her gaze away from how Elsa's eyelashes fluttered and cast a shadow over the apple of her cheek. The corner of her lips pulled up and the shine in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"_So_, mind telling me what we _are_ seeing?" The amused tone in Elsa's voice was unmistakable.

"Huh?"

Elsa's eyebrow, if possible, raised even higher.

"Oh!" Snapped out of her daze, Anna looked away and giggled nervously. "It's an exhibit on some paintings that were once owned by a king."

Elsa blinked. "A...a king?"

Anna nodded. "Like I said, they only have it once every season since the museum likes to cycle through their collection and it's a really big collection. So when I heard they were going to host it this November, I wanted to take you as soon as I could. They were brought over from the actual ruined castle in Norway. Some of them are just re-paintings of other works, but a few are original pieces. How much do you know about art history?"

Elsa smirked as they neared the museum. "Bits here and there, but I must admit I didn't take you for having an interest in such a subject."

Anna stopped and scuffed her shoe against the first step to the museum. Her cheeks reddened and she mumbled, "Yeah I can see why. I guess you could say my interest in it is an extension of the things I used to read as a kid."

"Your fairy tale books you mean?" Elsa asked, releasing Anna's arm.

Anna nodded as they drew closer to the entrance. "It was great reading about dungeons and dragons, princesses and knights as a kid so when I got older I wanted see if there was anything like that in real life."

"And you thought this king's collection could emulate that?" Now both of Elsa's dark eyebrows were raised, but there was no condescension in her voice and her face didn't belie any incredulity.

She simply sounded curious, if a bit confused.

Anna could have sagged in relief. _She doesn't think that's weird._

"He had a lot of things in his collection. Couples, landscapes, historical figures. It was similar to reading about some magical place when I was little." Her stomach knotted together as a memory flashed in her mind.

Old, creaking floors. A cracked window. Moldy beds and a rusted, chain link fence.

When Elsa squeezed her arm, blue eyes staring at her worriedly, Anna realized they had stopped. The cold pit in her stomach was less comforting this time and she mentally shook herself to be rid of it.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa's eyes flicked back and forth, searching.

Anna winced and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just got a bit lost in my head." She reached up and rubbed Elsa's hand, thumb brushing over a cold knuckle. "Don't worry. That happens."

Elsa stared at her, a strange understanding in her eyes. "I know how that feels," she whispered.

The hair on Anna's neck rose and for a brief moment she wondered if Elsa was even speaking to her.

_Where did that thought come from?_

Anna frowned for a second before her lips quirked into a half smile. She squeezed Elsa's hand—determined not to let the sudden depressive atmosphere continue—and said with her usual pep, "There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Elsa blinked and the strange look in her eyes was gone. She smirked and asked, voice light and airy, "What, are we meeting the king too?"

Anna giggled and leaned over to nuzzle her nose against Elsa's cheek. Her breath released with a light fog over smooth skin. Elsa jumped a bit, but didn't pull away. "Yes and no. They _do_ have a picture of the man who owned these paintings, but the person I want you to meet is very, personally, special to me."

Underneath the tip of her nose, she felt heat creep onto Elsa's face and hopefully wondered if it was because of their proximity.

"Special?" Elsa whispered, distracted.

The redhead pulled back and nodded. Anna didn't say anything more and Elsa didn't ask her to clarify—a slightly dazed smile and look on her face—as they paid for their admission and walked inside. The pale gray sky disappeared as they entered and gave way to a high, marble ceiling.

Anna swept her arm around and grinned at Elsa. "Shall we?"

The light pink on the blonde's face disappeared. Her spine straightened and she held her chin up. Anna marveled at the subtle change from quiet to regal. Mimicking Anna's earlier overly-extravagant behavior, Elsa clasped the helm of sundress and curtsied. "We shall," she said, voice low and dignified.

Anna's heart skipped a beat.

**x x x**

"And this one here is actually one of my cousin's favorites."

Anna pointed at a woman in a coral dress, Elsa's eyes following the line of sight. The blonde tipped her head to the side and blinked.

"How come?"

Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"She told me she loved the motion, the illusion of movement really. Especially since the lady is in a tree swing." Anna grinned at Elsa's puzzled look. "She loves swinging, said it was one of the few things that made her happy as a kid."

Elsa's brow creased and she glanced at Anna worriedly. She squeezed her bag's strap. "Few?"

Anna nodded and moved onto the next painting, Elsa trailing after her.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but let's just say she has more freedom in college now."

It wasn't her place to talk about those things, but a part of her felt a stirring in her chest at the concern in Elsa's voice. _She doesn't even know the slightest thing about Rapunzel and she was still worried._ Anna bit her lip to stop the fool's smile from spreading on her face.

They stopped in front of a painting with several people dancing. They were dressed in common clothing—various greens, reds, browns, and blues. A musician played off to the side and people were laughing, drinking, and dancing. The light-hearted atmosphere cemented it as one of her favorites and when they stopped in front of it, her chest swelled with emotion.

Beside her, Elsa looked the painting up and down. She didn't say anything, just glanced at Anna now and then, waiting for her to continue. Her gaze was thoughtful.

Anna spoke up again, quiet. "I understand what she means and that's one of the reasons I like this collection. From what I read, the King had a really solitary life. He had these in his personal portrait room to lighten up the atmosphere you could say. Everyone seems so free and happy in the pictures so I'm guessing it worked if he kept them for so long."

_No one's left alone._

A tremble ran down her spine and she mentally shook herself. She turned and was surprised to see that Elsa had her lips pursed. "I think for this one he wanted to show that, even if he was a King, he could still be like any other person in his kingdom."

Elsa frowned and Anna noticed her eyes glazed over. What she was thinking? She bit her lip and nudged the blonde's side with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows. "Look at this way, he kept paintings around that showed even higher-ups knew how to cut loose in a way."

Elsa snapped her gaze away from the painting and her own eyebrows shot up to her hairline. A snort made its way past her mouth before she covered it. "I guess that's one way of putting it," she mumbled, smiling behind her hand.

Anna's own lips rose into a full-fledged grin and she wagged her eyebrows again. "I know another higher-up who should cut loose once in a while too."

As soon as the words were out and she saw Elsa drop her hand from her mouth, she wished she could snatch them right back.

_Oh god was that too forward of me?! It was too forward of me! Damn it Anna, control your hormones! Control your __**stupidity**__, urgh!_

She pulled back from Elsa and her eyes eyes flicked back and forth. "Uh, only when you want to of course!" Anna coughed into her hand and felt her face redden.

_God, can I think of any other worse way to make her uncomfortable?_

A finger poked her burning cheek.

Anna blinked and glanced back at Elsa. There was something in Elsa's eyes. A strange glimmer, gentle, but—and her heart constricted when she realized this—almost forlorn.

And if she dared to hope, affectionate in its gaze.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

"Huh?"

Now it was Anna's turn for her eyebrows to recede under her hairline. Elsa chuckled and withdrew her finger, but not before it sent a small shiver down Anna's spine at the way it graced her cheek.

"I like that you can speak so freely with me." She turned to look back at the paintings around them, eyes falling to half mast. In an almost inaudible voice, she added, "It's nice. Not to be treated so differently."

Anna started, fingers flexing. _Oh the things I want to say to you Elsa. To tell you._ She raised a hand and hovered it over Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa's blue eyes, misted over with something, convinced her. _Just go for it._

She squeezed the blonde's shoulder and when the blonde jumped a bit and whirled to her, eyes wide, Anna wondered what she actually _could_ say in this moment.

_There's nothing wrong with being different in the first place? No one is the same and yet everyone is? Elsa, why do you look so scared…_

Instead, she blurted out, "I think it's time you met my favorite picture."

"_Huh?" _Now it was Elsa's turn to sound confused. Her mouth formed that little 'o'-shape Anna was increasingly finding out she liked seeing.

The redhead giggled and the atmosphere around them eased. Elsa smirked and narrowed her eyes a bit at Anna.

"I take back what I said, maybe you are hiding things from me Miss Bjorgman," she teased. Her finger poked Anna's cheek again, but with more force this time. She pinched the freckled skin on Anna's face when the redhead only continued giggling.

"Well, not for long." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and began pulling the blonde off to a room on the right, connected to the main area.

But before she had even made it halfway, something stopped her.

"_Reindeers are better than people."_

The familiar tune and incessant buzzing in her pocket made Anna look down.

Elsa glanced at Anna, one eyebrow raised. The redhead grimaced and sent Elsa an apologetic look. Her cheeks burned at the blonde's curious stare and she ignored it in favor of taking out her phone.

_Kristoff I love you, but right now is the worst time!_

On the lit screen, she read over his text message.

"_Need to tell you something soon. Are you free?"_

Her stomach dropped at the vague message.

_Please tell me he didn't get hurt._

She rapidly messaged her brother back: _"Yes, I'll call you back right now. Just give me a minute."_

Anna glanced at Elsa sheepishly. "Elsa, do you mind? I need to make a call."

Elsa shook her head and detached herself from Anna's side. "No, I don't. I'll be nearby, take your time." She gave Anna a reassuring smile and walked into a connecting room, though Anna was glad to see the blonde stayed within her sight.

She dialed Kristoff's number and lifted her phone to her ear, heart jumping in place.

_Please, please tell me a hockey puck didn't hit him in the skull again._

Click.

"Hey Anna-"

"Kristoff! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Did something happen? Tell me you didn't get a puck to the head again!"

Kristoff laughed and the sound of it eased her tension a little. "No, nothing bad happened Anna, calm down. I was just calling to tell you the big news."

Anna sighed and dropped her shoulders. Her heart raced underneath her sternum and she pressed a hand over it.

"Big news? What kind of big news?"

Kristoff had been out of state for most of the year because of his team's sports season. She had only seen her brother on television, through cell phone pictures, and over a computer screen. She had been keeping up with his matches so far, but between work, classes, and her new relationship, she wondered if she had missed something.

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "My team made it to the semifinals-"

"_Really?!"_ Anna squealed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a couple look over at her and a guard give her a suspicious sidelong glance. Elsa turned her head to stare at her, questioning.

Anna coughed and gave her a girlfriend a thumbs up.

_I'm okay, don't worry!_

Elsa returned the gesture with a small smile and looked back at the painting she'd been studying.

"Anna? You alright?"

Kristoff's voice brought her back to attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, got a little carried away." She laughed a bit, cheeks warming. "I'm on a date with Elsa at a museum."

"Oh?" She imagined Kristoff crossing his arms over his chest, a subtle, knowing smile on his face. "Showing off your skills?"

Anna's face grew hotter. "You're distracting me. What's your big news?"

He hummed on the other end and Anna was sure he was smirking. "The semifinals are taking place back home Anna."

Anna's spine snapped straight and she gasped. "Really? So does this mean you're coming home soon?!"

"Sooner than you think."

Anna held the phone close and smiled, shutting her eyes. She could still clearly remember how he looked—tall with broad shoulders that contrasted with his long, gangly limbs, wearing clothes too thick and oversized for a teenaged boy—the day they met. He'd looked even more clumsy than she had felt in her own body. It had been easier to approach him because of that.

_He sure looks different now than how he used to. Still my boy though._

"Anna, there's something I want to ask you about."

Anna jumped. "Huh? What is it Kristoff?"

The tone in his voice made her gut twist. For the second time that day, she felt sweat bead on her brow. A shiver ran down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

_Don't tell me it's about-_

"It's about Hans."

_Right._

"Yeah, I know you didn't want me asking about him, but I've been worried Anna."

She stared at the marble white floor, at her shoes, at a loose thread on her jeans, and tried to stop the memories from flooding her mind.

"Anna?" Kristoff sounded hesitant.

Anna inhaled and squared her shoulders. _Confidence. You can do this. Keep going._

"I'm here Kristoff, sorry. What about Hans?"

"Overheard Gaston—ugh—saying he moved dorms. I just wanted to call and check if you've seen him lately."

_After all that's happened, I make an effort not to._ She clenched her fist tightly, nails digging into her palm. Anna glared at the floor, shoulders tensed. "No, I haven't seen him. Not since we broke up."

_And I'm making damn sure that I don't see his face anymore._

"So he didn't move anywhere near you huh?" Kristoff sighed on the other end and his relieved voice made the tense lining of her shoulders loosen.

"No, if he's moved dorms, it's definitely not anywhere near me. Rapunzel and Merida would have had a field day if they saw him."

The corner of her lips rose slightly at her own words.

"You know I would have too right?" he replied. She knew his arms had tensed and he was standing in the way that he knew would intimidate someone because of his size.

_You shouldn't have to._

The thought flashed across her mind before she could stop herself. Anna's fists tightened again, but she pushed back the gut-wrenching, vile feeling rising inside.

"I know Kristoff." It was all she found she could say underneath the strain her voice. She swallowed thickly and mentally cursed when she felt a burning prickle at the corner of her eyes.

_You shouldn't have to, but I know you would. _

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice was gentle—soft—on the other end.

Anna blinked and smiled. She prayed her voice didn't sound as tight as she felt. "Sorry, I keep spacing out on you Kristoff."

"You alright?"

"Completely. Just a bit tired." This time, she laughed a little.

"You're _sure?_" He stressed and she knew if Kristoff was here right now, he'd be looking at her the same way he'd looked at her when he had needed to leave for his team's out-of-state run. Brow furrowed, eyes wide with his mouth slightly parted, and arms stiff, inching to give her one last hug.

Anna raised her chin and nodded, even though her brother couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He chuckled and she relaxed when she heard it.

"Okay. Well that's what I really wanted to ask you. I have to go now, my team's bus should be setting out soon."

Anna smiled slightly and because she desperately wanted to know-

_And because I don't want to talk about Hans._

-she asked, "Do you know the exact date you're coming home? We could have a night out together! You, me, Punzie, Eugene- oh I could introduce you to Elsa!"

Anna brightened and gasped, clasping both hands over the phone.

The people passing by glanced at her again.

She blushed and looked away-

-to catch Elsa's gaze off in the distance.

She stiffened. The blonde's eyebrows were knit together and there was a far off look in her eyes, mouth pulled into a tight line. Her head was tilted to the side and her stare seemed to freeze Anna on the spot.

_Elsa, what's wrong?_

Anna bit her lip and gave a tiny wave. All at once the strange look in Elsa's eyes disappeared. Whether it was because Anna had noticed her or because of something else, she wasn't sure.

But she saw Elsa's face return to its calm, quiet look. She returned Anna's wave with one of her own and a small smile.

"Anna! Annaaaaa!" Kristoff's voice broke through her haze.

"Sorry, sorry! Distracting day for me," she admitted, giggling nervously. Anna nibbled on her lip and glanced back at Elsa. The blonde had turned back to whatever picture she'd been studying now.

_Very distracting._

"I can tell. I can't wait to meet this Elsa Arendelle." There was a knowing tone to his words. Anna coughed and scratched her cheek.

"You will when you get back!" she promised, grinning.

"Looking forward to it," he said. Then his voice changed a few octaves and he added, _"And I can't wait to meet her either Anna!"_

Anna made a face and snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh god Kristoff, Sven's not even with you!"

Kristoff laughed. "Still counts. Anyway, I really have to go now. Have to get ready for another long bus trip, woo."

She giggled at his less-than-excited comment and said, "Alright, settle down Mr. Mountain Star-"

"Ha! Funny."

"-I'll pick you up when you get home, right?"

"Sure. Can't wait to see you and everyone else Anna," Kristoff said and his voice was full of fondness.

Anna sighed happily. "Right, bye Kristoff."

"Later."

The phone call clicked and ended. Anna stood there for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and just trying to hold in the image of Kristoff—bear arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a smirk in place. Exhaling, the redhead turned and looked around.

She saw a flash of pale blonde hair and smiled to herself. _I hope she didn't get bored waiting._

With the call over, she was determined to make sure nothing else would distract her from her date with Elsa. Feeling a little lighter in her chest, Anna walked in the direction of where she had seen the blonde.


	9. A Thoughtful, Solitary Portrait Part II

**A/N:** We've gotten some of the necessary stuff out of the way, now at last we can return to simple interaction between our two ladies! Only not so simple.

I know some of you have had concerns about certain things (Hans and particularly Elsa) but I'll just reiterate that everything will fall into place.

Also, there _is_ an actual plot in this story, I promise you there is. But I'm just trying to nudge it along.

Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They truly mean a lot to me and are such a huge motivation to help me keep this story going! I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Again, some more backstory here! A thing or two about Anna as well. And does anyone remember Rapunzel's words in the first chapter? Keep them in mind.

Oh and the chapter does not immediately pick up where we left off last time. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_I hate the rain._

Just past the double glass doors, she watched the thick and heavy clouds roll by with the rainstorm.

Elsa glared darkly, hands shoved into the folds of her light sweater. This winter had proven itself so far to be a gray, wet, and cloudy mess. She'd taken to wearing thicker clothing when she had classes—something she hadn't needed to do for a long time.

It was downright _depressing_ waking up to the rain day in and day out. It was already late February—the days were rolling by into early March—and it _still_ hadn't stopped raining.

_The one time I forget to bring an umbrella it had to be on __**this**__ day._

Elsa sighed and looked around. The building was empty save for a few loitering students and conversing professors. She pursed her lips. Most people didn't have classes between five and six at this particular time. Anyone who took night classes generally started around nine.

"Maybe I can wait out the storm," she muttered to herself. If she was lucky, the rain would stop soon. Elsa looked around and spotted a nearby empty bench. She was grateful that it was a sizable distance from the lingering people. She really didn't feel up to speaking with anyone today. Elsa approached the bench and sat down, placing her sling bag next to her.

She watched the rain outside, a fog obscuring the parking lot. After a moment, she took out her phone and sent Meg a quick text.

"_I'm going to be home a bit later than usual. I forgot my umbrella."_

Her phone vibrated.

"_Want me to leave work early and pick you up?"_

Elsa frowned and tapped away.

"_No, I have my car. I'm just going to wait it out."_

She didn't want to drive in this weather.

"_Alright, take care."_

The blonde heaved a sigh and put her phone back in her purse. Then she turned and went back to staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes followed the patterns the raindrops left on the glass doors.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself, despondent.

A rumble sounded in the distance. Elsa groaned and rubbed her temples. _Great, thunder __**and**__ rain. _

There was a bright, white flash. The blonde gasped and jumped in her seat, watching as the rain came down even harder.

"You're kidding me..." She gaped, reflexively curling into herself.

Another flash and Elsa sighed for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. _I spoke too soon._

To her growing dejection, the weather stayed the same for a long while. A quick check at her wristwatch showed it was nearing 6:45 and the rain had yet to let up. Elsa leaned her head against the wall, eyes falling halfway shut.

She was drifting in and out of a daze when she registered the sound of hurried footsteps. The blonde shifted in her seat, pressing her side further into the wall, waiting for the person to run by.

_Probably another student going out to their car. I wish I could leave too._

Beneath hooded eyes, she saw a pair of sneakers stop. Right in front of her. Elsa tensed.

_Oh no, please, just go away. I don't want to be near anyone._

"Um-"

Elsa shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around her torso. _I don't want to talk. Leave me alone._

"I, uh- I noticed you didn't- well, you _don't_ have-"

The blonde growled low in her throat, sitting up straighter. She turned to fully face the stranger, ready to let whoever it was know that she just wanted some peace and quiet. _Alone_, because damn it, it was the anniversary of her parents' death and she was _exhausted_. Too many sleepless nights from papers, projects, exams, and this _godforsaken rain_.

Elsa turned, cold words hanging on the edge of her tongue.

"H-here!"

A pair of trembling, thin, _shaking_ hands shoved something into her lap. Elsa blinked, looking down to see a hot-pink umbrella.

_What?_

"I think you need it more than I do!"

Elsa jerked her head up, eyes wide and confused. The stranger was a freckle-faced girl, copper hair styled into braids and an awkward smile on her face. Elsa blinked and vaguely recalled that she shared a few classes with this girl.

_What was her name? It started with an 'A,' I think._

The redhead tucked a strand behind her ear and gave a choked, nervous laugh. Elsa blinked when she realized she was staring. She opened her mouth to thank her, but for the second time the other girl interrupted her.

"You can keep it, I don't really need it. I'll see you around! Uh, bye!"

And with a little wave, she rushed off. Elsa watched her go, rooted to her seat.

She sat there for several more moments, pale fingers running over the handle of the umbrella.

_I wonder what that was all about..._

For a second she contemplated finding the redhead and giving the umbrella back. But when she looked up and down the hallway, she realized she was alone.

"Well I can always return it the next time I see her." Granted, she wasn't sure _when _that would be, but she was nothing if not polite.

_Of course if I was polite I'd have remembered her name. _

What classes did they share? Literature?

Elsa shook her head and stood up, uncertainly holding up the umbrella. She couldn't give it back to the other girl now though, not after the awkward way the redhead had offered it to her.

"It would be rude of me," Elsa whispered to herself.

With one last glance down the hallway, she exited the building.

_I hate the rain. I hate the rain. I hate the rain, _she thought to herself as she raced across the parking lot to duck into her car.

After a long and—thankfully—uneventful car ride, she saw the familiar structure of her apartment. Back hunched and water dripping off the tip of the umbrella, she took the elevator up to her home, dragging her feet all the way.

Elsa unlocked her door and slipped inside. The lights were off. Meg wasn't back yet. She didn't bother to switch them on. She didn't even bother to put her shoes away in her usual neat fashion when she entered her room. She just shook them off her feet and flopped onto her bed, energy spent.

Elsa closed her heavy eyes and just lay there, breathing.

The image of the girl's quivering hands flashed through her mind. For some reason, Elsa felt her eyes burn. She curled up and buried her face into her pillow.

The memory of her awkward, hopeful smile made Elsa sniff.

Behind her closed eyelids, she saw another white flash and the booming noise that followed made her jump.

_Get a hold of yourself Elsa! _The blonde sat up abruptly and rubbed her face.

"It was just a stranger performing a good deed," she said to herself. She ran a hand through her hair and slipped off her bed, determined to close the window curtains.

But when she stopped right in front of her window, she froze. Elsa inhaled sharply and stood there, mesmerized.

The rain had ceased and to her astonishment, sunlight had broken through the heavy clouds. It lit up the surrounding buildings in a low and weak, but shimmering light. The rays that pierced the glass of her window were iridescent.

Spring was on its way.

Maybe that was the first time she had truly noticed her.

**x x x**

"_Elsa, do you mind? I need to make a call."_

"_No, I don't. I'll be nearby, take your time."_

With a last, reassuring smile at her girlfriend, Elsa walked off.

She wasn't unfamiliar to the saying "I need to take a call." As her father's heiress, she'd learned early on that social interaction was always put on hold to "take a call." Social interaction had always been the price of business of course.

"_When you're running a company Elsa, there are certain expectations. Some things just come at a loss, dear one. You'll understand eventually."_

He had been a businessman through and through and he'd raised her to play his part well. Under his care, she had become the perfect actor. Her father had instructed her on how to change her voice, from authoritative to unassuming. At the tender age of eight, she'd learned how to tell when something was serious by tone alone.

So when _Anna_, sweet, cheerful Anna said she needed to "take a call," a small stone had dropped in Elsa's stomach. Though everything about them was still so new, Anna had been nothing if not devoted to her so far. As of now, nothing had ever distracted her away from Elsa when they were spending time together. Except for her own run-away thoughts.

_I really hope it isn't anything serious._

Elsa shook her head and stopped in front of another collection of paintings. "Don't be ridiculous Elsa. Whatever it is, it's none of your business anyway," she muttered to herself.

She couldn't pretend to know if Anna was acting strange or not. Or if this was even any indication that something was out of the ordinary. The girl did have other people she knew—friends, of course—that she probably talked to often. It could have been just a call from any of them about something inane. She knew Anna, but she didn't _know_ Anna. Not that well anyway. They had been classmates for a year now, but they'd only been dating for three weeks. Anna was still a mystery to her.

_A puzzle._

The thought caused the stone in her stomach to drop further and she instinctively brought her hands close to her chest.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the pictures—the portraits, to be specific. Unlike the painting in the earlier room, the men and women here wore shades of deep blues, purples, and dark greens. Laces, long flowing skirts, gold epaulettes, and prim pressed vests—all the signs of nobility.

_Royalty even_, she guessed as she paused in front of a long picture frame.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, brow furrowing lightly. The solitary man in the picture was dressed just like the others, but there was an atmosphere about him that set him apart. His vest was a dark blue and decorated with several medals. Red and gold lined his uniform, ending with crisp, white trousers. He stared straight ahead and she fought back a shiver at the look on his face. His expression was calm, collected—shoulders back and spine stiff as a board.

It was wholly reminiscent of her father, the way he stared straight ahead.

Elsa leaned closer to the painting, inspecting the artifacts the man held in his hands. _A golden orb and sceptre, one item in each palm. Signs of victory and a uniform._

Elsa took a few steps back, exhaling shortly.

_This man must have been the king._

It was so uncanny how similar the King felt in comparison to her father. His stoic features and stiff posture were so like the way her father had always stood. They were all signs of someone in authority. Someone who demanded control from those around him.

Granted, there were still slight, subtle differences. Her father's hair had been as light as hers, with eyes the same vibrant blue. The King's hair was darker, brown in color and almost red in a different light. He seemed humble, in a way. There was a gentleness in his eyes that her father had never had. Her father had been a businessman and with that strive for professionalism had come a cold efficiency. The King, despite his blank face, appeared more approachable than her father had ever been.

He had been _caring _definitely, but distant. Any time something had involved his work, he had drawn away from her family.

"_When you inherit the company Elsa, you'll see why I act the way I do. I expect no less from you."_

It made the moments when he spoke in excited tones about the new house they would live in after moving a small reprieve from his aloofness. The farther away from his work, the closer to a father he had been.

_I miss him._

Elsa sighed and squeezed the strap of her purse. She turned away from the painting and walked further down. There were pictures of priests, men in robes of red and white, and others in royal garb shaking hands with the King. There were even a few scenic views of what she assumed had been the castle, stationed out into the edge of a fjord. Some depicted an array of ships while others focused on the high cliffs that surrounded the kingdom. One painting in particular showcased a tall, white mountain, its peak rising to the heavens.

The blonde paused here, her eyes tracing the viridian rooftops of the castle and its high windows and brick walls. She smiled to herself and briefly wondered what it would have been like to live in a castle.

_Then again, the manor itself might as well have been a modern castle. So perhaps there wouldn't have been much of a difference._

Chuckling softly to herself, she continued on and walked around the room. She made sure to keep that head of strawberry-blonde hair within sight.

Save for the King's portrait, Elsa couldn't see what was so interesting about the rest of the collection. The other nobles appeared identical and reminiscent to her. They held the faces of so many men and women her father had urged her to meet, greet, and converse with. After a while, every individual had blurred together, creating a seamless, generic crowd. The paintings themselves felt so alike in that aspect.

_Why would Anna like these pictures so much?_

A flash of brown and purple caught her eye. Elsa paused, foot caught mid-step. She blinked owlishly at the large frame.

"Oh," she mumbled and walked closer.

A young woman sat in a decorative chair, smiling demurely. Dark hair done up in an intricate bun and swathed in differing hues of violet, the woman held a small child in her lap. The little girl's face seemed to made entirely of baby fat and a large, jubilant grin. Elsa's lips quirked up at the thought of the young girl squirming in her mother's lap, unable to sit still. Her eyes traveled to the left and she blinked in surprise when she saw the King standing off to the side. Another girl, still quite young but older than the tiny child, clung to his leg.

With a start, she realized the painting was a picture of the royal family. Elsa glanced back at the dark-haired woman. _She must have been the Queen._

With this new knowledge, she re-inspected the picture. A low, orange lighting at the corner of the painting made her wonder if the four had been posed near a fireplace. The entire scene felt domestic, quaint.

Familial even.

"Really?!"

The sudden yell made her jump a bit. Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Anna clasping her phone tightly, beaming. A few people—and one guard in particular—glanced at her girlfriend. The freckled girl's face reddened considerably under scrutiny. She coughed into her hand, eyes flicking back and forth.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, blinking curiously and forehead creasing. She wanted to mouth, "What happened?" but Anna looked at her and, despite her shaky smile, gave her a thumbs up.

The cold stone in her stomach lifted for a warm glow. The blonde felt herself melt a bit at the sight of Anna trying to reassure her that all was well in spite of her nervous grin. Her lips curled into a minuscule smile and she turned back to look at the painting.

_I think I understand why Anna likes this collection so much now._ Her eyes trailed over the picture and the glow inside her spread slowly over her skin, making her fingers and toes tingle.

_She has such a large family. Maybe this painting reminds her of that._

She stood there in front of the photo, admiring the graceful forms of color, shape, and line. The shadows of the painting were dark, but offset by the fireplace's orange glow. The figures had a familiar poise that she knew came from the hours of standing still for a picture. She was all too familiar with looking pretty for the camera. Still, there was a solidarity in the lining of their forms. The mother's hands were curled delicately around the child in her lap. One against the curve of the baby's back and the other upon her chest. _Probably to stop her from squirming,_ Elsa thought with an amused smile.

She trailed her gaze to the offset figures on the left of the frame—the father and daughter. The older child clung to her father's leg and though she was as straight as him, Elsa could see a world of difference in their expressions. Her chin was held high, but her brow was creased in the smallest way and her fingers clutched tightly at her father's pant leg. Small, and insecure.

The sight struck a chord within Elsa. She tightened her jaw. So many years she had spent clinging to her father's leg. Desperate to will away the current of memories swimming in her mind, Elsa turned to look at Anna.

Her girlfriend was still speaking on the phone and to Elsa's surprise, there was a shadow over her face. Her fists were clenched and for the first time that Elsa was aware of, Anna looked-

_Angry? Hurt?_

Elsa frowned._ I wonder what they're talking about…_

Her brow furrowed. _I hope it's nothing serious._ _I really do._

She glanced back at the painting, mulling over the subject. She roved her gaze over the family portrait, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her again. _You miss them, _a voice whispered in her mind. She sucked in a breath. Now was not the time. She'd come on this date with Anna to get away from those memories.

Now was to be a reprieve from those memories.

Maybe it was the reminder of her parents, but she found her thoughts straying to what Anna's only family was like.

Another look in Anna's direction showed her that the redhead still looked sullen. Elsa's lips pursed. _I hope it was better than mine. Someone like her deserves that._

Then the dark look disappeared and Anna was smiling again, chatting animatedly on the phone. Inwardly, the blonde felt relieved. _I guess whatever it was wasn't too serious._

She caught Anna's eye and the redhead paused in her conversation._ Oh, she saw me brooding. I hope she doesn't think I'm annoyed with her for taking a while!_

Anna waved timidly and smiled. Elsa's posture relaxed and she returned it tenderly. When the redhead turned away, looking comforted, Elsa looked back at the family portrait.

Once again, she hoped Anna's actual family was better than the one she was looking at. _Yes, a person like her deserves that._

She stood there for a while longer, just thinking, haphazard thoughts and memories bouncing in her head.

She was jerked out of her reverie when the sound of footsteps came from behind her. Elsa turned and her face lit up when she saw Anna approach her, phone tucked away and a sheepish grin on her face.

The younger woman rubbed the back of her head, laughing slightly. "Hey, sorry that took so long. I hope you weren't too bored hanging around a bunch of people that don't talk."

Elsa shook her head, amused. "Not at all, it was quite the experience."

_But why did you bring me here?_

Out loud, she said, "Don't be sorry, it sounded like an important call."

Anna coughed and glanced sideways for a moment. Elsa felt a dash of alarm at the way the redhead's face darkened again. But then Anna turned back to her and the look was gone.

"It was just my brother calling to tell me he would be coming home soon."

_Was it necessarily a private thing? _Elsa frowned and pushed the thought away. She and Anna really did come from two different upbringings. Perhaps all she had wanted was to speak with her brother alone. She was reminded yet again that they had only been dating for a few weeks. This was still new. They were still learning things about each other.

So instead, she asked, "Oh? He's away?"

Anna grinned and nodded. Elsa felt the knots twisting in her stomach lessen when she saw it. Anna's sunshine grin was becoming a familiar sight, one she found comforting.

"Out of state," the younger woman clarified. "He's a hockey player, part of the Mountain Men Stars. He and his team have been trying their hand at the championship and they'll be playing at home in the semifinals."

Elsa felt a flutter when she saw the glimmer of pride in those teal eyes. "My congratulations to him and his team then," she said.

Anna blushed—cutely, Elsa noted—and tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear—_also_ cutely.

"Uh, I don't know how well you like sports, but if you were interested," the redhead twiddled her fingers and gave Elsa a shy glance, "w-would you be interested in going to the semifinals with me? I'd love to introduce you to him."

_She wants me to meet him?_

Something foreign—a mixture of glee and apprehension—shot through Elsa. The blonde bit her lip to contain her smile, trying to control the fizzle of emotions tingling underneath her skin. Anna's hopeful face made it hard to school her features though.

"I'd love to go with you and meet your brother." Tentatively, she unclasped one hand from around her purse and brushed her fingers against Anna's wrist. "That sounds nice."

_It sounds important to you._

Anna beamed and her entire demeanor brightened. Her curled posture loosened and she caught Elsa's hand. The blonde marveled at the ease in the way she intertwined their fingers. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Great! You won't regret it!" the redhead exclaimed, giggling.

Elsa hummed and stared down at their hands, watching Anna's thumb unconsciously stroke the back of her hand. Her smile grew by just a smidgen and again she felt that flutter in her stomach.

They stood like that for a few minutes, Anna looking up at the row of pictures and Elsa unable to take her eyes off of their joined fingers.

_This is nice. I like this. _The tips of her ears turned red.

"So!" Anna suddenly said, jolting the blonde from her thoughts. The redhead turned and Elsa could see excitement beginning to spark in those sea-green eyes. "I haven't introduced you to Joan yet."

"Joan?" Ice-blue eyes glanced up and stared at Anna, wide and puzzled. "Who's Joan?" Elsa asked. "A friend of yours who works here?"

Anna giggled and turned around, tugging on the older woman's hand. "Yeah you could say that. She works here twenty-four seven."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she almost stumbled over her heels as her girlfriend dragged her deeper into the gallery.

They passed through pictures that depicted cobbled streets and busy ports. Elsa looked around for a moment before glancing at Anna's face. Her eyes were bright with excitement and her cheeks puffed up. The grin on her face spread so large that the blonde could see her pearly-white teeth.

_Wow, perfect teeth._ Elsa smirked and let Anna drag her along.

Eventually, they rounded a corner into a small room with a single frame at the farthest wall. Anna tugged on Elsa's hand one last time and they stopped right in front of the picture. The younger woman let go and Elsa tried to ignore the slight loss of heat. She gestured to the photo, her grin replaced by a timid half-smile.

"Elsa, this is Joan. Or better known as, Joan of Arc." Anna's teal eyes twinkled. "Or if you're native to France, Jeanne d'Arc."

"Oh." Elsa straightened and stared at the portrait, blinking several times. Wearing armor and wielding a shield and sword astride a white horse, the blonde wouldn't have known it was the legendary saint if Anna hadn't told her.

She turned to her girlfriend. She took quick notice of Anna's expression, lip caught between her teeth and forehead creased in worry. Elsa paused, mouth parted slightly. Truthfully, she had no idea of how to voice her impression of this whole _thing_—whatever it was.

How did one person go about telling their girlfriend that the last thing one would expect from them was to be introduced to an inanimate object?

She opened her mouth-

-and saw Anna's eyes flick back and forth between her and Joan.

_Nervous. She's nervous. This must mean a lot to her for some reason. _

Elsa's pale skin took on a pink tint. She coughed and tried to refrain from sounding perturbed. In a hesitant tone, she asked,"You wanted to introduce me to her...why?"

_Dear god, how does Anna deal with being so awkward?_

Anna laughed, though it came out as more of a choked squeak, and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't meet Elsa's eye, choosing to pick at her fingernails instead. Her own freckled cheeks flushed as well.

"Well you know how I told you that when I was little I used to read a lot of fairy tales?" Elsa nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Well, it wasn't just fairy tales I used to read. The orphanage-"

_Orphanage? _The word flashed through her mind like lightning.

"-all these different books, most of them were falling apart and some were just really basic stuff, but a few were really thick ones that were about history, society, art—that sort of stuff y'know? Outdated, but they were all donations so you couldn't really expect much."

Like a jigsaw puzzle, Elsa began to see things fall into place.

"You know how I told you earlier that I wanted to find out if there was anyone like all the knights and heroes I read about in those fairy tales?" Teal eyes dimmed a moment and glanced at Joan.

Elsa nodded, her tongue too thick to form words and throat feeling parched and scratchy.

Anna's light blush deepened and she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. With a start, Elsa recalled the way the redhead's clothes had always seemed a bit frayed. Her stomach twisted and lurched._ No wonder she was always so self-conscious about money._

_And you are from high society._

She felt the stone drop in her stomach again.

"Well when I was, I think nine years old? I can't remember the exact age, but the orphanage got this really, _really_ old book on French history, mostly about things like the Renaissance and Hundred Years War, but there was a whole section dedicated to her and I-" Anna paused, taking a deep breath. Elsa waited, watching her and not daring to interrupt.

The redhead turned fully to face the picture, a slow smile lifting the corner of her lips. Elsa's heart thumped and clenched at the fond, distant look in Anna's eyes.

"I guess for a little girl who didn't know any better, reading about someone who came from nothing and ended up leading an army, _changing_ things- it was like, like finding a real-world knight." Anna chuckled and jerked her head at the portrait, amused. "And well, when I found that the museum included her in the collection, I had to check it out. I've been coming here every now and then for a few years."

Anna turned back to her, face rid of her earlier doubt. She grinned and Elsa felt the corner of her own lips rise.

"Not what you were expecting huh?"

"Definitely not what I was expecting," Elsa admitted, chuckling. Her shoulders relaxed and she gazed at the painting.

Atop her white horse, blade raised and riding with a defiant look on her face, Elsa briefly wondered what such a thing could have communicated to a young Anna at the time.

_Orphanage._

The thought flashed through her mind again and Elsa found herself thinking about her own parents again. She raised one hand to her chest, the other gripping her purse.

_A knight and a royal family. Now I really know why she likes this place so much._

The blonde clutched the material of her dress and exhaled. Her eyes flicked to Anna, who was watching her with her head tilted slightly to the side, a gentle expression on her face. Elsa blushed and looked away, heartbeat quickening. Her stomach flipped and tingles ran up and down her spine. She wasn't sure where the discomfort had come from. She wasn't sure if it was her anxiety or because-

-because in that moment, when she chanced another look at Anna, she felt as if she were melting under that soft gaze.

There was a vulnerability in the air she couldn't quite place, not yet.

Anna coughed next to her, breaking the silence. Elsa stiffened, her shoulders rising to her ears. She watched the redhead approach the painting.

"Well Joan, this is Elsa." Anna grinned at her, but the blonde noted the way she rubbed one of her palms. "And, uh, Elsa, this is Joan. One of my first friends."

Elsa inhaled sharply, clenching her fist. _She's trusting you._

Exhaling and hoping Anna didn't notice the way her hands trembled, the blonde took a step forward and dipped her head in a short bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joan."

Her girlfriend's eyes widened and she felt a bit bolder when she registered the mix of gratitude and joy underneath the surprise.

Elsa smiled quietly to herself when Anna sidled closer to her side.

"Let me tell you about the time she gave me advice on talking with you," Anna quipped, voice light.

Elsa turned to her sharply, eyebrows at her hairline. This time she couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, _what?!"_

Anna laughed. "You can learn a lot talking to pictures."

**x x x**

After that, they spent another hour within the gallery, Anna pointing out a few more of her favorite pieces. As Elsa had guessed, the younger woman was particularly fond of the royal family portrait. She was also fond of any picture that depicted dancing couples.

Elsa made a mental note of that and stored it for later.

And to her amusement, after her introduction to Joan, Anna made a grand show of bowing to the portraits and introducing Elsa in a proud, overly done accent.

After that, they moved on to a quiet lunch at the museum's cafe. They talked about their respective classes and made plans for their next date. Anna, Elsa noted happily, was ecstatic about the prospect of spending winter break together. Beneath her calm exterior, Elsa was too. Like their previous dates, she couldn't see how anything could possibly go wrong.

She really should have kept that thought to herself.

Elsa heaved a sigh and stared out from under the shelter of the museum's walls, eyebrows knitted together and mouth set in a thin line. Anna shuffled beside her, hands in the pocket of her jeans, shoulders down.

"Well, the weather report did say to expect light showers," the redhead said, laughing a bit. Though the sound died on her tongue when Elsa looked at her.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her, disbelieving. _"Light?"_

She gestured wordlessly to the pouring downfall outside the entrance, the sky a stormy gray and sun nowhere in sight.

Anna laughed again and flashed her a grin. "Well you know what people say about the weather report. Not exactly reliable half the time."

Elsa frowned and bit her lip, pulling her bag closer to her torso. "What do we do? Neither of us brought an umbrella..."

Anna scratched her cheek. "I have one."

Elsa stole a quick glance at her, eyes roaming her person.

Anna's grin stayed in place, but she blushed. "But it's in my truck."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, trying vainly to avoid the headache she knew was coming. She shut her eyes for a moment and pretended she didn't hear the pitter-patter of heavy droplets just several feet away from her.

_I hate the rain._

"Elsa?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open. Anna was staring at her, smile gone.

"You alright?" Anna asked, sea-green eyes worried.

Elsa gave a strained smile. "I'm...not so fond of the rain," she said.

_In fact, I hate it. All it ever does is wash things away._

She dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms, pursing her lips tighter. _Everything had been going so well. Why did it have to rain?_ She mentally cursed the childish complaint, but she couldn't find it in herself to not be upset.

Anna glanced quickly at the downpour, chewing on her bottom lip. Elsa kept her gaze trained on the floor, unwilling to look at the rain, but she watched the redhead out of the corner of her eye. She started when Anna began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" she asked, voice embarrassingly high-pitched.

Anna looked over her shoulder as she walked. "Where else? To my truck. I'm going to grab that umbrella, you just wait right here."

Elsa shot forward, heels clacking against the tiled floor. She grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her—a bit too sharply—back inside.

"Wha? Elsa!" Anna stumbled and blinked at her. "What's the matter?"

The blonde winced and released her grip. She didn't want to admit it or even _acknowledge _it, but-

_"You'll be fine Elsa. We won't be gone long."_

-seeing Anna turn her back and begin to walk away had unsettled her.

"You can't - _shouldn't _go out there," Elsa protested.

Anna frowned, though she didn't seem offended. "Well, we can wait out the rain if you'd like, but it's getting late."

She glanced at her watch and then back out. Elsa could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"But I think it would be better if I went to grab that umbrella. Who knows how long it'll rain and besides-" The redhead's eyes flicked to her, traveling up and down her body.

Elsa suppressed a shiver. Anna's frown deepened.

"You're only wearing a dress. I know you said the cold doesn't bother you, but without an umbrella you're going to get soaked." Anna smiled slightly. "And I think wet clothes would bother _anyone_."

Elsa wrung her hands together. "You'll get sick if you go out there though."

Anna's smile faltered and she gave a nervous giggle. "Well despite the urban legend Elsa, you don't actually get sick from the rain. You _do _however, run the risk of getting pneumonia from wet clothes." She shot her a look, concern evident on her face.

Elsa huffed and wrapped her arms around her torso. "So does that mean you should get soaked instead?" Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

Anna glanced back at the rain. "I'll be quick. I can just run to my car and come back. Besides, _I_ have a jacket." She pulled at the front of it to demonstrate her point, then zipped it up.

Elsa crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek, brow furrowing. "I-"

Anna blinked at her, waiting.

Her stomach flipped again and she felt the familiar rush in her veins, heart thumping rapidly in her chest. The blonde shut her eyes, images racing through her mind, like thunder.

_I hate the rain, I hate the rain, I hate the rain._

A finger brushed her elbow and Elsa flinched back. Her eyes snapped open to see Anna looking worried again.

"It really bothers you that much doesn't it?" the redhead whispered, voice soft and almost inaudible amongst the pitter-patter of water.

Elsa shivered and drew her arms closer. "I don't want you to go alone," she mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor, peering at Anna's shoelaces.

"Well I don't have to if you don't want me to."

Elsa looked up sharply, mouth dropping open and blinking several times. Anna huffed and blew at her fringe, strawberry-blonde locks rising into the air. Elsa once again spotted that curious white streak against her temple.

"I don't like the idea, but we can always go together instead of me just leaving and coming back with an umbrella. It would kill two birds with one stone and we'd be out of this rain sooner." Her girlfriend scuffed her shoe against the floor, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. "Although, I still think it would be better if you stayed inside here, where it's dry. But if you're that dead set against me going alone, then we might as well just leave now."

Elsa frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt. "You're fine with ending our date so soon?"

Anna grinned at her, teal eyes dancing. "I don't mind. I'm not a big fan of rain either."

Elsa blinked and managed a shaky, grateful smile. "Okay."

Anna's grin reached her ears and, jokingly, she added, "I'm giving you my jacket to wear though. I'm not the one with a thin-strapped dress."

Although it was tense and high, Elsa laughed. Anna unzipped her jacket and handed it to her, before turning to look outside again. Elsa took it without protest and pulled her arms into the thick sleeves, wrapping it around her slim body. Her nose brushed against the collar and she flushed—just a bit. She glanced at Anna, but the younger woman had already turned to walk toward the doors. Her braids bounced lightly against the simple fabric of her black shirt as she strode to the exit.

Elsa exhaled, quivered, and pressed her nose into the collar again, inhaling the faint scent of cinnamon and apple.

Warm. She felt warm now. Elsa shook herself and hurried forward, arriving at Anna's side just as the redhead was turning her head, mouth open.

Anna jumped, eyes widening in surprise at Elsa's sudden reappearance. The blonde giggled, the noise muffled by the large jacket. She pushed her hands into the armpits of the jacket and tucked her purse in her arms.

"Oh! I was just going to ask if you needed a moment." Anna tucked a strand behind her ear and Elsa smiled at the gesture, eyes twinkling.

"No, I'm ready, let's go."

The redhead smirked. "Well I hope you can keep up in those heels, I like going fast." She winked and Elsa's mind fizzed out for a moment, heat blooming at the—the _implication._

_Is she flirting with me? Now, of all times?_

Wintery blue eyes narrowed and her smile became just a tad playful. _Word games. Two can play at that._

"I wouldn't underestimate me, Miss Bjorgman." Elsa's back became ramrod-straight and her chin lifted high in the air. "I _am_ at the top of my class."

Anna choked on a giggle, shutting her eyes and slapping a hand over her mouth. She coughed and beat at her chest and Elsa felt a thrill of delight at the red on her freckled, rounded cheeks.

"Let's put that to the test then shall we?" Anna asked, winking.

Elsa paused, eyes flicking down to the redhead's bare arms. Her earlier bravery washed away as she, once again, heard the drizzle just in front of her. She clutched the jacket tighter in her grip, skin over her knuckles straining.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket Anna?" Blue eyes traveled the length of a bicep and forearm. "You know I'm not bothered by the cold."

Anna merely hummed in response and bumped their hips together. "It's fine, I won't need it Elsa." She offered her hand. "Fast, remember?"

Elsa stared at the open palm, wondering why it seemed so naked. After a moment's hesitation, she slipped her hand into Anna's. Her heart jumped once, twice, before it settled at the sight of the jacket nearly covering their thin fingers.

"Okay."

Hands clasped together, the two rushed out into the rain. Her shoes clacked against the wet concrete as they ran down the stairway that led up to the entrance. She was thankful then for her years of etiquette lessons growing up. Manners, stature, and even the traditional form of balancing a book on her head had ensured that Elsa didn't slip and break a heel.

Anna wasn't _quite_ as lucky. Her sneakers slipped once or twice, legs wobbling and hand tightening in Elsa's hold. The blonde doubted her shoes were even meant for running. Still, as they raced through the parking lot, sky cloudy and rain pouring over their backs, Anna's smile remained. She laughed when she almost fell, Elsa swiftly pulling to keep her upright.

At last, after what felt like hours to Elsa—though in truth it was probably just a few minutes—Anna's truck came into view. The rain had washed away any residual grime and dirt on its battered, old surface, causing the red paint to stand out like a spot sign.

"Hurry Elsa!" Anna yelled over the noise, frantically pulling out her keys to unlock the passenger door.

Elsa panted beside her, heart hammering between her rib cage and blood rushing through her veins. Above them, the sky darkened and the rain began to come down harder. Elsa shivered, more from the feel of her dress clinging to her legs than the bitter bite of cold. Her eyes darkened with worry when she noticed Anna's soaked shirt sticking to her skin. The lining of the girl's shoulder blades was stark against the thin fabric.

The redhead yanked open the door and held it open, one hand reaching out to grab Elsa's elbow and steer her inside. The older woman shuddered as she edged into the seat, white-gold locks sticking to her neck and cheeks. Anna shut the door and hurried around to the other side, heaving as she climbed in. Elsa quickly shed the jacket and thrust it into her girlfriend's lap.

"Here. Here, Anna." Wintery blue eyes scanned down Anna's form, taking note of wet, tanned skin and how the girl's jeans clung to her legs. Anna trembled and Elsa fought back her own shivers when she placed her hands on the redhead's biceps, rubbing furiously.

"You're freezing," Elsa said, breathless.

Anna chuckled, but Elsa heard the quiver in her voice. "I'm not as immune to the cold as you-" when the blonde's eyes flashed and her eyebrows pinched together, Anna hurried to add "-but don't worry! I can just turn the heater up."

She rushed to rev the engine, flicking the heater on just as she said.

Elsa pulled back and brought her hands close to her chest, fiddling with the strap of her purse. Anna didn't pull out of the parking lot just yet, opting instead to let interior of the truck gradually warm up.

"You should put your jacket back on," Elsa mumbled. She kept her eyes trained on her lap, but when she heard the rustle of fabric next to her, she watched Anna out of her peripheral vision.

The girl's biceps rippled as she raised the jacket over her shoulders, tugging on the flaps and straightening it out. She watched Anna's shoulder blades disappear beneath the heavy clothing. A droplet of water slid down her neck and the muscle underneath twitched. The pounding of her heart increased and she dug her fingernails into her lap.

"It didn't get too wet did it?" she asked. An odd tremor ran down her spine and Elsa gulped at the bubble of confusion in her stomach. When Anna turned to her, she hoped her girlfriend didn't notice the way she shifted in her seat.

Anna blew at her fringe and smiled at her, eyes shining. "No, don't worry. It's made of thicker stuff," she said, tugging at her jacket again for emphasis.

Elsa felt her spirits lift a bit and she rested her head against the seat, face softening. "I'm glad," she whispered.

The engine rumbled and the rain continued to pour outside. But aside from that, the air was still and silent. Elsa watched Anna rummage through the glove compartment, eyes lazily following the movement of her arms. Anna grumbled something as she shifted through papers and Elsa chuckled at the frustration building on her face.

"What are you looking for?" the blonde asked, amused.

Anna's eyes flashed to her, but the redhead didn't stop what she was doing. "Looking for-" she grunted and then pulled out a plastic packet, "-aha! Here we go."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and blinked curiously as Anna tore open the bag. "Tissues?"

The redhead didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and the blonde's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers when she noticed how close Anna was. Her mouth opened, but all that came out was a speechless, short gasp. Anna's hand came up and brushed her cheek, paper rubbing in slow, small circles.

_Close. Too close? I don't know._

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered, eyes flicking back and forth.

The corners of Anna's lips were still curled in a smile, but she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Elsa found her gaze rooted to the row of white teeth and how it tucked in pink, glistening flesh. She swallowed and was positive Anna noticed her throat bobbing.

Anna laughed once—_nervously? _Elsa wondered—and continued wiping her cheek. "Well, I figured since you didn't like rain, you probably wouldn't appreciate being wet." She shifted in the driver's seat and leaned to the side, taking another tissue and beginning to dry the left side of Elsa's face.

The blonde squirmed, gripping the hem of her dress. She sucked in a breath when Anna moved so close that their cheeks brushed.

"I don't mind getting wet," Elsa said, breath caressing the shell of an ear, the tip of it turning scalding-red. Anna muttered something unintelligible and the blonde felt her dab the tissue at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Something raced down her spine.

This near to her, Elsa could make out individual strands of Anna's fiery hair. Her vision honed in on that single lock of white hair, noticing that it was faintly, _very_ faintly, gold.

A memory slammed into her like a sack of bricks and Elsa shut her eyes tightly.

"Anna."

Anna turned and Elsa gasped again when she felt something featherlight press against the corner of her mouth. Another tremor shot down her spine and she dug her fingernails into her thighs.

"_A-Anna," _Elsa whined.

"Elsa?" Anna pulled back slightly and Elsa peered through her wet eyelashes to see her eyes grow dark and worried.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" the redhead asked.

Elsa shook her head and hissed when she felt a shudder run down her spine. "You're - you're a bit too close Anna," she admitted, averting her eyes. She couldn't bare to keep contact with Anna's gentle but heated gaze.

Anna drew back so quickly that she rammed her head against the window, breaking the heavy atmosphere with a pained yelp.

"Are you okay?!" Elsa squeaked, eyes wide open in surprise.

"I'm fine!" Anna groaned and rubbed the back of her head, squinting. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She smiled apologetically at Elsa.

The blonde noted the way the red on Anna's cheeks concealed her freckles. She smiled at her—prayed it wasn't too stiff—and said, "No, don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay." Anna turned in her seat and fumbled with the tissue packet for a moment. "H-here," she said, holding it out to Elsa, "In case you still want to - well, just in case."

Elsa smiled a bit and reached over. Their fingers brushed when she took the plastic wrap and her skin tingled from the contact. She sat back quickly and felt her face burn.

"We should get going," Elsa said.

Anna nodded mutely and switched gears. As she checked her mirrors and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was out in the parking lot, the blonde stole a quick glance at her.

The tips of her ears were still bright red and Elsa could see her fingers trembling a bit.

_I'm not the only one then._

As they drove back to her apartment, the rain continued to beat at the top of Anna's truck, but to Elsa the interior felt undeniably warm.

**x x x**

Elsa felt a wave of relief when she saw her apartment complex come into view. The heater and tissues had dried her skin, but her dress felt heavy and clung uncomfortably to her skin.

Anna glanced sideways at her and Elsa could hear the smile in her voice. "We're almost there."

Elsa turned away from the window and returned the redhead's smile with a small one of her own. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you planned it," she said, twisting her braid shyly.

Anna's eyes flicked to her, a confused glint in them. "What do you mean?"

"The weather." _And my own depressive mood._ She bit her lip and tried to push the thought away, staring out the window again.

Anna waited for her to continue, parking the car just in front of her apartment and turning off the ignition.

"We didn't, uh-" Elsa blushed and tugged on her braid. She faced Anna and smiled weakly. "We didn't get to spend as much time together today."

Anna blinked. "Oh," she said. Her face reddened, but her lips curled up in such a way it made Elsa's heart flutter. Anna tucked her hair behind her ear and chuckled. "I don't know, I think everything turned out okay."

Elsa glanced at the pouring rain. "You think so?" she asked, distracted.

Something touched her hand. Elsa looked down and saw Anna's fingers trembling, the tips grazing hers.

Elsa stared into Anna's hesitant teal eyes, the irises a deeper color—more blue than they had ever been before.

Anna lowered her gaze, but Elsa found she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She watched the flutter of her eyelashes, watched her tongue peek out and lick her lips, noticed the swell of her chest as she breathed, and felt her fingers gently rubbing the skin of her hand.

She watched Anna lean in closer and the blood roared in her ears.

_Is she going to-_

"Not everything has to be perfect," Anna said.

Then she pulled back and the spell broke. The heat drained from the blonde's face and she felt a chill on her neck. All Elsa could do was mutter, "Yeah…"

Anna grinned sheepishly and she reached down to grab the umbrella at her feet. "Ready to go?" she asked, holding it out to her.

_No._

The sight of the umbrella brought a vivid memory back. Elsa's heart skipped a beat—why, she wasn't sure. Nonetheless, she took it with ease and smiled gently at Anna.

She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes a bit. "Bye?" she asked.

Anna nodded, eyes dazed and dreamy. "Bye," she said.

Elsa giggled and unlocked the door. She slipped out and opened the umbrella. Behind her, she heard Anna rev the engine again.

The sound of the car starting and the rain beating down on the umbrella made something in her flare up. She was barely three steps away before she whirled around, quickly pulling out her phone.

"Anna!"

Anna snapped her head up, surprised.

There was a flash of white light.

The sky rumbled.

Elsa grinned shyly and waved her fingers. "I'll see you soon!"

Anna blinked several times before laughing. She returned the gesture with a wave of her own. "Bye!" Then she reached over, shut the passenger door, and began to drive out.

Heart leaping in her throat, Elsa ducked away and into the building, holding her phone discreetly and closely to her chest.

Her heels clacked against the floor as she hurried through the hallways and all but flung herself into the elevator. She pushed the button and leaned against the wall, sighing when the doors closed.

It couldn't reach the top floor fast enough.

Elsa closed the umbrella and actually _ran _to her door, fumbling with the key.

Meg looked up, startled when the blonde whirled by her.

"Wha?! Elsa, hey what's up? Are you okay-"

She slammed her bedroom door shut and flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her arms. Elsa laid there, listening to the rain outside and her own heart beating rapidly.

There was a knock at her door and Meg poked her head in. "Elsa? You okay?" her roommate asked worriedly.

Elsa shook her head, not lifting her face from the covers.

Meg approached her and sat down, a hand already rubbing her back. "Hey, what's wrong? Things didn't-" the action ceased for a moment "- go badly did they?"

Elsa shuddered and lifted her face, cheeks bright pink. "It wasn't perfect," she squeaked.

Meg frowned. "Oh Blondie, I'm sorry-"

"But that's okay," Elsa interrupted. A large grin stretched her cheeks. She rolled over and squealed into her pillow.

Meg gaped, confused. "You lost me," she blurted out.

"It was better than perfect," Elsa mumbled into her pillow.

"Wait, so you're okay? Everything all good?"

Elsa nodded. She peeked one eye open when Meg snorted behind her.

"Ugh! You had me worried!" The brunette threw her arms in the air and stood up, rolling her eyes.

Elsa giggled, eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner. You just, uh, do whatever." Meg walked out, but not before Elsa heard her mutter, "Drama queens and their redheads. Whatever."

She laughed and rolled over onto her back, holding her phone up.

With butterflies in her stomach, she listened to the drizzle of the rain. Elsa stared at the slightly blurry picture of Anna—half-turned and wide-eyed—that she had captured.

Solitary and imperfect.

Elsa couldn't keep the smile off her face.


	10. A Bittersweet, First Comfort

**A/N: **Backstory. Quite a bit of backstory in this chapter. That is all I will say on the matter.

Alright, I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Seeing my small fic reach 500 follows made me happier than many of you would believe.

One quick note: I'll be out of the country for a little over the week so I won't have any internet access at all until then. Any questions you might have will have to wait until I'm back to get answered. My deepest apologies dear readers! That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It might as well be called the "Poor Anna" Chapter. Hopefully this tides you all over until I get back. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

_She was burning. Burning in some way her slow, fog-addled brain couldn't describe or comprehend. Her hands searched to find something to hold, something to ground her. Something cold brushed her cheek._

"_Hey, are you—"_

_Anna._

"—_okay?"_

_Anna!_

**x x x**

"Wake up Anna!"

A pillow smacked her in the face.

Anna groaned, trying to cling to the vestiges of a fevered dream. The last dregs of it were swift in their retreat though and no matter how much she tried to cling to them, she could catch nothing but the edges.

"Red, come on. You can't stay in bed forever."

The pillow whacked her over the head again and she gave another guttural noise of discontentment. She flipped over on her side, pulling the covers tight around her body and burrowing under them.

"Watch me Eugene," Anna grumbled, keeping her eyes shut and tugging the comforter over her head.

Eugene was quiet as he shuffled about the dorm and, for a spare moment, Anna hoped he'd leave her be so she could go back to sleep. Instead, a shadow loomed over her head and she whined when his hands grabbed at her covers and threw them off.

"Eugene!" Anna cried, reaching blindly for her covers as the sudden morning light assaulted her eyes.

"Red, c'mon! Get up! A lady should always be up and about, welcoming the sunrise with bright smiles and perky 'hellos.' And all that whatever princessy-type people do," Eugene said as he backed away with a grin, holding her comforter just out of reach.

"Ladies need their beauty sleep," she snarled, lunging forward to snatch her comforter back.

Eugene grumbled as he let her, his face morphing into a scowl as Anna promptly threw her covers over her body again. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pursed his lips and began to incessantly tap his foot.

"Red. C'mon. Get _up. _You're not that Aurora girl in Communications. You don't need like fourteen hours of sleep or something because you have a shitty sleeping schedule. Now get up Anna! Youthful people such as ourselves should already be up and about to grace the day with our amazing presences and roguish good looks!"

She heard Eugene cross the room and suddenly felt a pair of hands grip her ankles. _Oh no. Don't tell me he's going to—_

"Not lying face down in their own drool!" Eugene exclaimed as he gave a sharp tug and pulled Anna off her bed.

Anna shrieked as her whole body flew through the air, chin hitting the rugged floor with a loud smack. She yelped in pain and twisted within the blankets that had been dragged down with her. Fumbling, Anna pushed off the comforter and glared up at a triumphant Eugene.

He grinned and held out a hand to her. "C'mon Red, you've got physical education with me and Ariel today remember? Who's up for a morning jog?"

"You're too chipper to be happy about P.E. You hate it," Anna grumbled, ignoring his hand and getting up from the floor. She cringed at the feeling of her throbbing jaw and cupped a hand over her chin. Rubbing her eyes with the other, she blinked at the clock and squinted at the neon green numbers.

Anna groaned and wilted. "It's 6:30 Eugene. What the hell are you doing in my dorm so early? And where's Punzie? Why isn't she here? Or more like, why aren't you with her instead of here? Bothering me?"

Eugene placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, a roguish grin curling on his lips. "Blondie—"

"You don't call her that anymore."

"—is at the vet, checking up on Pascal during his stay. She told me to make sure you got up early today and ate a big, ol' hearty breakfast this morning. You know, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, the whole she-bang! Or maybe like a salad or something healthier. I don't know."

Anna narrowed her eyes, sizing Eugene up and down. His arms had crossed over his chest again and he was fiddling with the ring on his finger, gaze downcast. Underneath his bravado, she saw a flicker of worry in his dark brown eyes.

"Eugene."

Her friend perked up, a tiny smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"What happened?" Anna asked, mirroring his stance and crossing her arms, raising one eyebrow at him.

Eugene faltered and turned around, picking up the sheets from the floor. He placed them back on her bed and fiddled with the corners, not looking up at her. Anna smirked slightly.

_Rapunzel has really rubbed off on him._

"Flynn Riiiider," she crooned.

Eugene let out a dry chuckle before straightening. He rubbed the nape of his neck and glanced ruefully at her. "It's nothing Red. She was just really worried about you coming home completely soaked the other day. Pretty much tore a hole into my room with her pacing."

He returned to fumbling with his ring again and Anna softened, lowering her arms back to her sides. She grinned slightly as she stepped toward him and nudged him in the ribs. "You're such a softie Eugene. Let me guess, you told her you'd keep a look out on me so you could check to see if I was fine, for both your sake's am I right?"

He huffed and her grin grew when he looked away, indignant. "Whatever you say Red. I just didn't want Princess to keep burning my rug with her bare feet. There's practically a permanent mark on my floor now."

Anna shook her head and turned to open the door of her and Rapunzel's closet. "Right back at you Eugene. Whatever you say." _But you don't fool me. If Rapunzel said she was worried about that cat Cinderella and her sisters keep in their dorm, you'd check up on it every day to make sure it was well taken care of. Even if it scratched your arm a hundred times._

Eugene coughed and cleared his throat, heading for the door. "Well, you better hurry. Ariel's waiting for us downstairs. We have class in an hour and I want to grab something to eat before we leave."

Anna grunted something as she tugged down a shirt from the closet pole, then fished around for a pair of shorts. "No fish sticks this time. Last time you did that, you scared Ariel half to death."

He cackled behind her as he swung open the door and she was relieved to hear he sounded more like his usual spirited self. "I told you, that was an investment! Eric was passing by and she jumped right into his arms. Everything worked out in the end, just like I told her it would."

Anna blew at her fringe and moved deeper into the cramped closet, searching for a pair of clean underwear. "You're _such_ a 'romantic' Flynn," she called out to him, voice dry and sarcastic.

"I capture the hearts of everyone around me Red!" he said as he walked out into the hallway.

Anna rolled her eyes as she heard the dorm's door shut. She shook her head and half-smiled to herself.

_Yeah you big dumb baby. I don't know how you managed it, but you have a little piece of my heart forever with you._

**x x x**

The blow of a whistle cut sharply through the air, making her head ring with pain. A loud, firm voice called out across the track field.

"C'mon, move those legs! My grandfather runs faster than you kids! And he's in his eighties! What sorry excuse do you lot have? Speed up!"

Anna wheezed, slowing to a walk and placing her hands on her knees, panting heavily as her classmates jostled past her. The dust they kicked up as they continued running stung her eyes and she closed them tight, grimacing.

_Ugh, it's too early in the morning for this. Really._

She wiped a hand at the sweat dotting her forehead. Despite the brisk and clean autumn air, she felt indescribably hot. Her shirt clung to her skin, sweat creating a dark stain on the collar of the light gray material. The bottom of her feet burned from running laps around the track and she could feel an ache settling in her bones. She sucked in her breath, then released it in a deep exhale, chin plopping on her chest.

_I'm tired..._

Cold plastic nudged her cheek.

Anna startled. She panted and looked up, relieved when she recognized just who it was. Accepting the water bottle, she smiled up at Ariel. "Thanks Ariel."

The other woman frowned at her, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her back. "You alright Anna? You're sweating more than I've ever seen you sweat before and we're only halfway into class."

Anna groaned. "Don't remind me." She uncapped the bottle and greedily gulped it down, relishing in the cool liquid flowing down her throat.

Ariel snatched it away after a few moments, frown deepening. "Not so fast. You'll make yourself feel worse if you do that."

"I already feel like crap," Anna mumbled, shoulders dropping. Ariel reached over again and rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles. The warmth from her hand momentarily alleviated the ache in Anna's spine. She flashed the other girl a small smile, feeling weak in her knees. "Thanks."

Ariel grinned and began to nudge her in the direction of the bleachers. "Let's take a five minute break. I'm sure Coach won't mind."

Anna nodded and trudged toward the bleachers, plopping down on a bench just as Eugene jogged up to them. The brunette heaved, face flushed. "What are you two doing sitting here?"

Ariel patted Anna's shoulder and glanced at him. "We're just taking a break Eugene. Anna's not feeling so hot."

Anna buried her face in her arms, feeling a shiver run down her back. "No I feel completely hot," she said. A dull throb pulsed behind her eyelids.

Eugene frowned and gazed across the field to where the rest of the class was still running, their coach barking orders right behind them.

"Want me to talk to Coach Shang? See if he'll let you skip out this class?" he asked.

At any other time, Anna would have argued against his worry and told him she was fine. But when she rose to stand, the world spun around her and something rose up in her throat. She saw Ariel and Eugene move toward her, hands raised. Anna winced and felt her knees shake a bit. "I'll tell him myself."

Eugene and Ariel exchanged looks and she knew they were about to protest so she added, "He'll yell at you two if he sees you slacking off. Last time he caught you skipping Eugene, he made you run ten extra laps and Ariel, you had to do thirty extra push-ups."

"I wasn't slacking! That guy is such a stiff," Eugene protested. Ariel grimaced next to him.

Anna flashed them a grin and turned to walk away. "Which is why it's better that I tell him. One look at me and he'll know I'm feeling under the weather."

"Anna!"

"Come back here Red!"

Anna laughed and jogged in the direction of her coach. She ignored the pounding in her head.

**x x x**

Unfortunately for Anna, it had taken her more than one look to convince Li Shang she wasn't well. It wasn't that he hadn't believed her. The opposite, in fact:

"_I'm going to give you a quick once-over. As your physical education teacher, it's my duty to ensure the well-being of my students."_

Which basically translated into a full check-up until Mulan had convinced him to just let her go.

"_Get something to eat and get some bed rest soon Anna. I think you might be coming down with a fever."_

She cursed the weather and her late-night hours at work.

_And maybe I shouldn't have run out in the rain..._

So Anna trudged back in the direction of her dorm, feet heavy and staring blearily at the path ahead of her. _I wonder what Elsa's doing. _Her fingers itched to text the blonde. _Maybe I can ask her if she'll want to hang out at my place for a little while, if she's not too busy._

Anna smiled slightly, eyes glazing over. A blush spread its way on her cheeks. _Spending time with Elsa would be way better than holing myself up in bed all alone. We could watch a movie or even study together! _

A warmth bloomed in her chest at the thought of her and Elsa sitting quietly across from each other, the only sound in her dorm the scraping of pencils. Anna blinked and stopped at a corner, shuddering. "Wow, I really must be sick if studying together makes me excited."

_But if it's with Elsa I wouldn't mind. I could watch grass grow with her and it would be time well-spent. _Anna's brow furrowed and she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Okay, maybe the last one really would be boring, but eh." She punched in the numbers for Elsa's cell.

"_Are you busy—"_

"Miss Bjorgman?"

The warm beating in her chest turned cold.

_Oh no. Please no. Why does he have to have the worst possible timing?_

"Miss Bjorgman!"

Anna bit back a sigh and turned around, watching a man make his way swiftly to her. A pair of square, narrow glasses rested on his face and even from this distance his thick sideburns were evident. He wore a white button-up shirt, along with a red tie and black trousers.

Anna would have laughed at her misfortune if the man's presence didn't make her sick to her gut. _So much for giving Ol' Sideburns the slip._

The redhead shifted her backpack and gave the man a neutral smile. "Professor Westerguard."

Oscar Westerguard stopped just in front of her, looking jittery and cautious. Anna noted that the gap between them was about five feet. In her opinion, it was much too small. Her eyes honed in on his simple, black briefcase. She shifted her weight, gripping the strap of her pack tightly. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Professor Westerguard opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it. His hazel eyes looked her up and down and she could practically hear the gears turning in his head—thinking, trying to figure out on how best to approach the subject.

She had a good idea of what he wanted, but she could still hope his intentions were different. Right?

He sighed and removed his glasses, wiping them on the front of his shirt. "My apologies Miss Bjorgman. I saw you exiting the physical education building and you didn't look well. I—" he faltered and glanced up at her, brow pinched.

Anna's stomach twisted and she loosened her grip on her backpack. _Out of everyone he was always the nicest one._

The memory of his hand squeezing her shaking shoulder, grip solid and full of comfort, made her soften.

"_Anna, look it's… It'll be okay."_

Anna cleared her throat, shuffling her feet. "It's nothing serious, I'm just out of it today. Coach thinks I might be running a fever. Or something like that. So," she half-turned, keeping her eyes trained on him, "if you'll excuse me Professor, I'd like to make it back to my dorm soon. I'm really tired."

Her back was already to him when he called out to her again.

"Wait, Anna!"

Anna whirled around as he caught her shoulder. Her heart jumped into her throat and blood rushed to her head. Everything blurred for a second before Oscar's worried face came into focus.

"You know why I approached you, right?"

_How could I not? It's not the first time you've done this. _

The redhead sighed and smiled tightly at him. "Oscar, I'm fine, really. It's been over a year now. Things changed." Her smile smoothed into a slight grin. "It's better now."

"Oh?" Oscar frowned and released her shoulder. He squared his jaw and said, "Even so, I'd still like to apologize for what my bro—"

"You don't need to be sorry," Anna said, cutting him off. The tension in her body returned and she gripped her backpack with white knuckles. "You weren't the cause of it so you don't need to apologize."

Oscar opened his mouth to protest and she raised a hand to stop him.

"What happened between Hans and I is over. It's better to just let things rest," Anna said firmly, lowering her hand. Her teal eyes were dark and stormy, her mouth set in a thin line. Her phone burned a hole in the pocket of her jeans.

_I don't want to hear this all over again. I wanted to call Elsa and spend time with her, but it seems that today is just not my day. And after how good our date left off on, today really does suck._

Oscar pushed his glasses back on his nose. His forehead was creased and she could see him tighten his jaw. "Even so, I still feel a proper apology is in order. For what happened between you and Hans, it just wasn't—"

"Professor _Westerguard_," Anna stressed.

He twitched and she felt a twinge of guilt coil in her stomach when she saw hurt flash in his eyes and his face fall. He clenched his fists and frowned at the ground. The hair on the back of her neck rose at the obvious sign of his frustration. She _knew_ he meant well, but—

_He looks too much like him._

Anna dug her fingernails into the strap of her backpack, grinding her teeth together. "I don't think we should discuss this topic anymore Professor. I don't think it's appropriate."

Oscar straightened his shoulders and fixed her with a firm look. "Anna—"

"_Miss Bjorgman_," she corrected, sharp and curt.

He paused and blinked. Oscar ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, glancing down at his shoes. When he looked up again, the frustration was gone from his eyes. Now, she saw only the heaviness of his guilt. "Anna, I- I'm sorry."

Anna bit her lip and looked away, brow furrowed. "I know you are," she muttered. "But like I said, you don't have to be. You didn't mean for it to happen."

"But perhaps I could have done something to prevent it," Oscar protested, reaching out with one hand. "Anna you were—_are_—my friend. At the very least, I still consider you my friend, even if you don't consider me one anymore. I truly am sorry. I wish none of it would have happened, so I—"

"I think this discussion is over," Anna cut in, taking a step back from his outstretched hand. She shook her head and turned to walk away again. "No, I know this discussion is over. Just let it rest Oscar. _Please_. If you still consider me a friend like you say you do, you'll respect my wishes and leave me be."

_Things are different. Things __**should**__ be different. I want them to be different._

"Anna!" he called out to her.

She was already walking away, shoulders hunched.

"Anna, wait!"

Anna quickened her stride and she heard his voice die down on the wind as she turned a corner around another school building. _I'm sorry Oscar. I really am._

When she didn't hear anymore approaching footsteps or his voice in the distance, Anna slowed to a stop. She pressed her back against the brick wall of a nearby building. Anna huffed and rubbed her forehead, staring down at her sneakers with a shadow over her face.

A cold wind rushed over, making a solitary leaf brush up against her leg. She blinked and watched it flutter in the wind. It crumpled to the ground for a moment before it was tossed away into the sky. Anna watched it go with a blank expression.

_Please let things be different now._

**x x x**

Anna leaned against that wall for a long time, merely watching other students pass by on their way to class. Their figures melded into blurry shapes after a time, her eyes glazing over as thoughts bounced back and forth in her mind. The pain that had been constant in her head had faded to a dull throbbing.

After half an hour, Anna pushed herself off the wall with a heavy sigh and continued walking. _I'm going to head back to my dorm and just sleep._

A sudden, sharp spike of pain pulsed in the back of her head. Anna winced and rubbed the spot. _Yeah, I'll just sleep everything off. Tomorrow will be way better for sure._

She smiled slightly to herself before she dropped the gesture. _I need a snack. Sugar. Something._

A quick glance around revealed, to her relief, a vending machine tucked away at the end of the corner.

_Thank god. Chocolate. _

Anna huffed and tugged her backpack closer to her, gaze fixed on the ground. Her feet scuffed against the ground as she walked, steps heavy and dragging. A cold breeze fluttered over her, ruffling her hair and making her bury her chin deeper into her jacket.

_Today has barely started and already it sucks._

She paused in front of the vending machine, pulling out her wallet. Anna fumbled with her change and roughly pushed the coins into the slot, all but smashing her fingers against the number pad. The machine whirred to life and she watched, shoulders hunched, as her candy bar dropped from its position.

_It can't get any worse can it?_

The peanut butter and chocolate confection halted midway down the machine—stuck. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You have to be kidding me."

The redhead lifted her fist and tapped the glass. It shook a bit, but her candy bar didn't move. Anna frowned and knocked harder. Her candy bar justled a bit and one side slid down the pane, but other than that it stayed where it was.

"Don't do this to me," Anna whined. She pressed her nose up against the glass and banged both fists against it.

Nothing. The salty-sweet treat taunted her with its inertia.

"Oh come on!" Anna growled. She stepped back and kicked the machine. This time her candy visibly jumped and she grinned, hopeful, when it began to tumble down.

Only for one end of the wrapper to get caught on another hook.

"_What?!_" Anna gaped, shoulders slumping. She stood there staring for a moment, feeling her eyes water in frustration.

Another sharp breeze sent chills over her neck and snapped her out of her stupor. Anna growled, rubbed furiously at her eyes and kicked the vending machine again.

_Bang!_

And a third time for good measure.

_Bang!_

Her toe ached and throbbed as she beat her foot against the metal, eyes stinging against the chill air and her own pain.

_Stupid candy bar, stupid vending machine, stupid Hans, and stupid, stupid—_

"Anna?"

Anna jumped, treat forgotten. She whirled around to see Elsa standing several feet away from her. The blonde's head was tilted to the side and her forehead was creased with worry. Her shoulder bag was open and clutched tightly to her body. Her eyes darted between Anna and the vending machine.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked after a pause.

Anna flushed to the roots of her hair and she dropped her foot from its suspended animation. Her fists clenched and unclenched uselessly at her side and she felt that ever-familiar wave of self-consciousness wash over here.

_Great. I just made a fool of myself in front of my girlfriend. Again. I had to go and say this day can't get any worse did I? Why do I always do this? Me and my big mouth._

"Anna."

Elsa's voice was right next to her this time and Anna twitched in surprise. She blinked at the pair of narrowed blue eyes in front of her. Another chill ran down her spine, but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

Anna cracked a small smile and gestured at the food contraption. "Vending machine ate my money."

The concern and worry vanished from Elsa's face. Her eyebrows rose and her lips curled into a grin, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

The frustration and hurt that had been boiling in her veins melted away at the sight of it.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Oh. Elsa._

Elsa stepped back a bit and it was only then did Anna realize she had been leaning in close. The blonde woman zipped up her bag, but not before Anna caught sight of something white and orange inside.

_Huh? Is that—?_

Then Elsa was close to her again and Anna's stomach flipped when she saw her girlfriend was dressed in her usual formal attire. A neatly pressed white blouse with a navy pencil skirt, complete with a scarf tied around her neck. Her hair, to Anna's surprise, was done up in an intricate bun.

_Wow. Just wow. I've seen her wear this stuff before, but never up this close and we're dating now and I just—_

Anna gulped and dug her hands into her jeans pockets as far as they would go. The heat on her face was a sharp contrast against the biting cold on her neck. "Hi," she said, smiling shyly.

Elsa, who'd been watching her quietly, bit her lip and returned the smile with a slow flutter of her eyelashes and a glance down. "Hi," she said, chuckling softly. Her eyes darted to the vending machine. "So the vending machine ate your money?"

Anna followed her gaze and her cheeks puffed in annoyance. The candy bar was still there, mocking her with its position. "Yeah," she grumbled.

As did her stomach.

Elsa's eyes crinkled and she pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling her giggle. Anna's blush darkened and she stared at the ground, eyes fixating on a crack in the cement.

_My body has perfect timing. Absolutely perfect timing._

A hand cupped her face, manicured nails threading through the hair just over her ear. Anna snapped her head up, breath catching in her throat, eyes wide.

Elsa was biting her lip and her smile had gone timid. "Would you like to have lunch together then?"

The only coin left in her pocket was uncomfortable against her sweaty palm. Anna's eyes flicked back to the vending machine, blood rushing in her ears. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"_Do you have to eat junk like that all the time? C'mon, let's go eat somewhere else. I'll buy you lunch."_

The voice burned in her brain and her shoulders tensed. The hand at her cheek pulled back and she instantly missed its contact.

"Unless," Elsa's voice, low and demure, broke through her thoughts, "you don't want to."

The redhead looked back at her girlfriend and noticed Elsa had brought her hands close to her torso again. Her brow furrowed and her blue eyes flickered. The blonde's back bowed a bit and Anna could almost feel Elsa closing off from her again. Uncertain.

_Oh, Elsa._

Anna was reminded then that her girlfriend was just as awkward and shy as her. No amount of formal wear could ever hide that.

_Don't be an idiot. She's just offering you a nice lunch. She's doing it out of the goodness of her heart._

And Elsa _was_ a good person. _Nothing at all like—_

Anna's hand darted out of her pocket and caught Elsa's wrist. The blonde jumped and she mentally cursed her sudden action.

_Don't startle her stupid. I made her uncomfortable last time. I don't want that to happen again, even if she says it was alright. Slow. I want to take things slow._ _I was stupid to rush last time, so slow. I can do that. I can do this._

Anna released her grip on Elsa's wrist and flashed an apologetic smile. "S-sorry. I'd love to have lunch with you. I'm always up for spending time with you." She bit her lip and added, "Coffee?"

Elsa's face lit up and her spine straightened. She folded her hands neatly in front of her and said, "Coffee is fine. Campus caféteria?"

Anna blanched. "Ugh, the only thing good about that place is their breakfast. And even that's not that great."

Elsa laughed, the sound tinkling in Anna's ears. "Alright then how about this. I know this perfect little spot just down the street. Are you up for coffee and sandwiches?"

The redhead felt her stomach growl and then churn, a twisting that wasn't wholly unpleasant. Something tiny fluttered in her chest and she grinned. "Sounds perfect," Anna said, bringing her jacket closer to her body.

A blush tinted Elsa's alabaster skin. "Perfect," she said.

Her low, breathy voice sent shivers down Anna's spine. The redhead cleared her throat and offered her arm to Elsa. "Lead the way?"

The skin around Elsa's eyes crinkled again and Anna's blood rushed in her veins. The blonde hooked their arms together and gripped her elbow, delicate fingers loose and gentle. Warmth bubbled in Anna's stomach when Elsa leaned in closer and their cheeks brushed.

"Let's go," the blonde said.

Her breath was warm against Anna's ear and momentarily took away the harsh, cold bite of the air. Anna angled her head and nuzzled Elsa with her nose. "After you."

**x x x **

The shop down the street was small and unimposing, a wooden sign detailing its name in elegant brass script—_Crème de la Crème_. A silver bell tinkled as they opened the door and Anna stopped just past the entrance. The interior's décor consisted of lavender-painted walls and dark mahogany furniture. The scent of caffeine, pastries, and lunch permeated the air, coupled with the sound of soft chattering. It was perfect in every way—just the sort of place that Elsa would like, Anna thought.

A smile bloomed on her face.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and Elsa gave her a sidelong glance, giggling when she blushed.

The blonde pecked her temple and the spot that she kissed buzzed and tingled. Anna tugged on one of her braids and looked around, grinning nervously. The majority of tables and booths had been taken, but there were a few sparse seats here and there. She noticed that most of the people were either talking rather quietly or reading a book and even a newspaper in two gentlemen's situation.

"Anna."

Anna started and turned to Elsa.

Elsa gestured to the cashier front. "Let's order right? You're hungry aren't you?"

A low growling whimper made itself known before Anna could open her mouth. The redhead paused before immediately grabbing at her braid again, grinning sheepishly. "Yes," she squeaked.

Elsa chuckled and they walked to the counter.

The young girl at the register looked up when they arrived. "What can I get for you today mademoiselles?" she asked in a slight accent.

She had light blonde hair, even lighter than Elsa's, Anna realized. It looked almost solid white save for the highlights in it. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Despite her position as the clerk, her back was straight and she held her chin up in much the same way Elsa did.

_Like a little lady, _Anna thought with a blink.

Elsa shot the young girl a kind smile. "I'll have the usual Marie."

Marie smiled brightly and rapidly began pressing on the register keys. "Very well Miss Arendelle, completely black and for your friend here?" She flashed Anna the same grin.

Anna waved a little, cheeks pinching. "A mocha please. Extra foam, if possible?"

Marie nodded and continued ringing up their order, hands flying over the machine with the grace Anna would attribute to someone who wasn't a mere café clerk. "And will you be having lunch as well today?"

Elsa gave Anna a sidelong glance and smirked. Anna returned it with a large grin, feeling the side of her head suddenly pulse at the confident, adoring look the blonde gave her. As Elsa ordered their lunch however, Anna couldn't help but notice Marie glancing between the two as she ringed up their orders. The redhead's grin faltered and she turned away from the counter, feeling her neck heat up.

She was all too aware of her simple jeans and shirt.

_Oh boy. I'll just try and make it look as if I'm finding us a spot to eat._

Anna shuffled her feet as the minutes ticked by.

She jumped a bit and whirled around when Marie said, "Here's your receipt Miss Arendelle and your order. I hope you both enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you Marie, give my regards to your mother," Elsa said smoothly. She moved to pick up their drinks and sandwiches when Anna darted forward, balancing their tray with one arm.

"I got it," the redhead said, flashing her girlfriend a smile.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, an amused look on her face. Anna didn't miss the look Marie shot between them again.

"So, uh, corner or entrance booth?" she asked, sidestepping from the counter.

Elsa looked around before tilting her head to the farthest corner of the shop. "Corner, if you don't mind."

Anna shook her head. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

_And I know for a fact that you're not comfortable with certain things now. _She tugged on Elsa's arm with her free hand and the blonde chuckled as she pulled them both into a booth at the farthest, left most corner of the shop.

Though not before Anna heard Marie whisper behind them, "So romantic…"

She blushed to the tips of her ears and tightened her grip on their food tray, hurrying a bit faster toward the booth.

Anna plopped down onto the leather seat and gestured for Elsa to follow suit.

To her disappointment, Elsa gently shook off her hand and sat across from her, neatly smoothing out her skirt.

"_Do you always have to be so clingy?"_

Anna gripped her jeans and grit her teeth. She shoved the thought away. _Elsa needs space. I know this now. Don't be stupid. Besides it's probably just a habit from growing up in a rich family. Maybe. I don't know._

She held back a sigh, opting to smile at her girlfriend instead and propping her face up with her hands. "So do you come here often?"

Elsa laughed and fussed with her bag, digging around in its contents. After a few minutes of serching, she fished out a small mirror and comb. Anna quirked an eyebrow at that.

"From time to time yes. If I'm not studying at home or in the library, my friends and I decide to come here. Everyone's polite so no one will bother you. Besides, their menu will satisfy anyone's sweet tooth." Elsa's fingers reached up and she began undoing her bun. She pulled it loose and her usual plait tumbled down. The blonde flipped it over her blouse and checked herself in the mirror, combing her bangs back.

Anna's eyes widened at the speed in which Elsa transformed from formal and conservative, to reserved, but relaxed. "I think that's always going to surprise me," the redhead blurted out. Red bloomed on her cheeks, washing out her freckles.

Elsa blinked and a blush spread on her pale cheeks as well. Anna grinned, eyes falling to half mast. "How do you do it?" she asked, voice caught between a whisper and a sigh.

The blonde shut her mirror and glanced down, a stray platinum lock falling down. Anna felt an itch to tuck it behind Elsa's ear. She bit her lip and Anna's stomach flipped at the little smile on her girlfriend's lips.

_How do you do it? Make everything...different._

The air sparked and she felt giddy.

"It's just something I had to learn growing up. Appearance was—_is_—important, my parents used to say."

_Used to._ The words made her cringe and one of her hands dropped. Pain flickered in Elsa's eyes and she wanted to reach over and clutch her hand, squeeze it, reassure her.

But Elsa looked up and her timid grin made her pause. "Some things just stick after a while. I always carry a comb with me." She tugged on the end of her plait, running her fingers over it. "It doesn't look like it at first, but I have quite a lot of hair."

"And it's beautiful," Anna said, shoulders tensing. Her mouth pursed and she nodded firmly. "Y-you're beautiful. Gorgeous actually. Have I told you that?"

Elsa blinked once, twice, three times for good measure. Then she pressed her fingertips to her mouth and laughed.

Actually _laughed._

Anna's eyes widened and she stared unabashedly.

The blonde tilted her head back, elegant voice snorting out her throat. Elsa's shoulders shook and she drew into herself. But instead of curling her figure together, the other woman leaned into her seat, wrapping her arms around her torso. Her face flushed and it made her ivory skin glow with a healthy pink. Her eyes closed and her nose scrunched up in such a way that it made Anna want to lean over and—

_Kiss her. I want to kiss her._

The thought brought a wave of heat over her body. However, instead of the blazing-hot fire that had coursed through her veins when she had seen Elsa in only a white towel, this sensation swirled down from her heart and settled low in her core.

Anna leaned back in own seat and she sighed, a dreamy smile on her face.

The ceiling light, even as artificial as it was, turned Elsa's hair into a rich, golden halo.

_I'm so lucky._

At last, Elsa's laughter died down and she wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes. "Thank you," she said, breathless. The blush on her cheeks had died down to a light but distinct pink tint. It made the faint freckles on her cheeks stand out.

Anna giggled and propped her face in her hands once again. "Anytime. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that."

Elsa quirked a fine eyebrow and the redhead mentally cursed her loose tongue. "Oh?" she asked.

Anna puffed out her cheeks and mumbled, "Yeah. You're one of the most beautiful people I know. Like I said, _gorgeous._"

Elsa blinked and her mouth formed an 'o'-shape. "O-oh," she said, reaching up to tug on her braid again. The blush on her cheeks spread like wildfire now, dipping down her neck. "T-thank you," she said again, remarkedly less controlled.

Shyly, she added, "I think you'd look radiant with your hair up Anna."

Warmth—followed by a dizzying shock that rocked her mind, crawled over her skin. Anna spluttered and blinked past the one-second haze. "Y-you think so?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, wintery blue eyes gentle. "I do. I know just the style too."

The confident, soothing tone in the blonde's words made her quiver in excitement. "Maybe when we go to dinner one night you can show me?" she asked, sea-green eyes wavering with hope.

Elsa reached over and brushed a lock of strawberry-blonde—tantalizingly close to her precious white streak—behind her ear.

"I'd love to," she whispered. Her nails moved down Anna's cheek.

The redhead shivered and clutched the fabric of her jeans. "After you come to see our play, we decide the time and place?"

Elsa grinned and nodded. "Of course."

To the redhead's delight, she seemed excited about seeing Anna and her group's upcoming play. Anna tucked her bottom lip between her teeth in sheer joy, glad she had brought up the play during their trip to the museum.

"_A play? I'd love to attend it Anna. I remember going to musicals and operas with my parents on our travels. I think I'll enjoy a play very much." _

The memory made Anna unable to keep from beaming, teal eyes bright. On impulse—or because she heavily desired that intimacy again—she leaned over and nuzzled their noses together.

Elsa laughed again, breath sweeter than the aroma in the air. She pushed back against Anna's nose with her own, squinting at her playfully. Anna's heart skipped a bit when she saw the cool irises of those eyes she was quickly falling into.

_Score one for me today! This touch is definitely allowed._

"We should eat before the food gets cold," Elsa said, and she spoke so tenderly that Anna forgot about the foreign, ill rush under her skin.

"Right," Anna said, eyes hooded.

Despite her words, Elsa made no actual move to pick up her food and neither did Anna. They simply drew back from each other and sat in a comfortable silence.

Until Anna's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Yes we should definitely eat now." Elsa giggled and picked up her coffee, taking a sip.

Anna laughed nervously and ran a hand through her fringe. "Right," she repeated.

They both picked up their sandwiches, eyes glancing up and meeting each other before looking down quickly, smiles on their faces.

Anna bit into her sandwich hungrily, devouring the simple sub in just a few bites. Unbeknownst to her, Elsa's eyes widened at the speed in which Anna ate her food. She lowered her coffee from her mouth, caught up in just staring at Anna's ravenous hunger. Sandwich finished, Anna licked her lips and sucked on one finger. Sated, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and grinned at Elsa, feeling a little bit better.

Elsa blinked once before returning her grin with a smile. She chuckled and brought her coffee back up. "It's a good thing I ran into you I guess. I'd hate to see what would have happened if you didn't get something to eat soon. You must have been really hungry."

Anna laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and mumbled, "I probably would have snacked on a bunch of chips and candy bars."

Elsa's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Is that why you were at the vending machine in the first place?"

Anna winced and immediately wished she hadn't when she saw concern flash on Elsa's face. "No, I just- I was in the mood for chocolate."

Elsa softened and smiled at her. She circled the rim of her cup with a lone, delicate finger. "Cravings? You should have ordered a donut."

Anna bit her lip and glanced at the crumbs on the table. "I don't want to make you spoil me."

Elsa hummed and chewed on her own sandwich. Anna lifted her own cup to her mouth and drank while Elsa ate. The blonde wiped her mouth and Anna giggled quietly at the way Elsa shut her eyes and politely dabbed the napkin.

The sight of the paper brushing over Elsa's skin sent a hot flash through Anna's body and sent her mind spiraling back in time. She twitched and clasped the edge of the table. She and Elsa had been so close in her truck. So close that when she had turned her head, her lips had—accidentally, _accidentally_—brushed the corner of Elsa's mouth.

The tiny pressure had left her breathless and then hearing—

"_A-Anna."_

A tremor shot down her spine and she shivered.

_Close. So close. We were so close. _

_Elsa and her pressed together, something cold against her cheek. The sound of rain going pitter-patter. _

"Anna."

She shut her eyes, feeling heat race through her veins.

"Anna?"

The world spun around her and her breath hitched.

_Close. Cramped. Cold, wet, and warm. Her breathing was erratic and her chest heaved, heart threatening to burst out of her ribcage. She felt hot breath on her skin and tried not to tremble._

_Blue, blue eyes._

_Beautiful, she thought. _

"Anna!"

Elsa's hands, grasping her face and cold against her heated skin, shocked her out of the haze. Anna jumped and blinked rapidly, mouth open. She was vaguely aware of her slightly unsteady breathing.

Elsa frowned, eyes darting here and there. The blonde's fingers flexed against her cheeks and Anna shuddered. She watched, distracted, as one of those hands rose up and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You don't look so well," Elsa mumbled. She bit her lip and rested her palm on Anna's forehead. "Your face is flushed and you feel…"

Anna panted and watched a thousand things flash in Elsa's eyes.

"You're warm," the blonde stated, lowering her hand to cup her cheek again. Both of her thumbs—delicately, hesitantly—stroked her cheeks. "I think you're running a fever."

Anna squirmed in her seat. "I'm just feeling off today Elsa. I just didn't get a lot of sleep over the weekend. It was kind of cold and what with my clothes on Saturday—"

Elsa's eyes widened in alarm and she gasped.

Anna clamped her mouth shut.

_Damn it. Wrong thing to say. I shouldn't have mentioned that._

"I knew it," Elsa mumbled, withdrawing her hands. Anna missed the contact even before she pulled back. The blonde fumbled through her bag, unzipping and re-zipping several pouches, searching. "Ugh, I can't believe I thought everything would be fine. How stupid of me to—"

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist, causing her to look up. The redhead glared, mouth set in a determined line. "Elsa it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was my decision to give you my jacket."

Hurt—fear?—flashed through Elsa's eyes. "But still, I could- _should_ have done something else. The cold doesn't bother me."

_No, but rain does._

Anna grit her teeth and said, "Elsa, don't blame yourself for my mistake. Don't feel guilty for something I did or didn't do. It was my mistake, not yours. Sometimes these sorts of things just happen, even if we don't want or mean for them to happen." She offered Elsa a small smile.

_I should know that better than __**anyone.**_

Something flickered in Elsa's eyes, an emotion Anna couldn't quite pin down. She sagged, eyes watering and Anna's heart clenched. She released Elsa's wrist and laced their fingers together, thumb rubbing soothingly over the skin of her hand. Elsa gripped their fingers together tightly.

"Besides," Anna said, laughing shakily. She could feel a quiver starting just underneath her flesh, rising from her sternum. "It's more likely that it wasn't even the wet clothes that made me- well _are_ making me sick." She bit the inside of her cheek. "It was probably the late night shifts at my job."

Elsa's brow furrowed and she brought their hands to her chest. "You work at a grocery store right?"

Anna nodded and Elsa squeezed her hand.

"Late nights huh?" Elsa smiled sadly and brushed her lips over Anna's knuckles. She flushed at the gesture, unsure if it was from the fever or the action.

"Gotta pay for classes somehow," Anna said, flashing Elsa a grin. Her girlfriend chuckled, but it lacked the genuine lightheartedness from before.

"So you're probably standing most of the time then."

Anna shrugged, glancing out the window. Her lips quirked in a half-smile. "Everything comes at a price."

Elsa snorted at her attempt at humor and turned to gaze out the window as well.

The gray autumn day made every single white car that was parked or passing by stand out.

Another shudder rushed down her nape and made her head spin. Anna groaned and released Elsa's hands. She clutched her head and hissed.

Elsa was already out of her seat and at her side, feeling her forehead. The coolness of her skin was like dumping ice onto scalding asphalt.

"You're hotter than before," Elsa said, eyes flicking back and forth. Her fingers brushed the hair back from Anna's temple and her other hand cupped her neck.

The redhead blinked blearily and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a fever. And really, it's only the _possibility _of a fever."

Wintery-blue eyes hardened into chips of ice. "I'd say it's more than a possibility now Anna. Your skin is hot. And let me guess, you're dizzy and your head hurts?"

Anna turned her head away, uncertain how best to answer. "Uh…"

"Thought so," Elsa, nodding once. She stood and grabbed her bag, digging into the pocket Anna had seen was open before when they were still on campus. "I have some medication for headaches and fever in my bag. Would you like some?"

Anna rose from her seat and felt her knees wobble a bit. She planned to protest when another wave of dizziness washed over her. The redhead gripped the table and whimpered.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa asked. She wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed the back of her free hand to Anna's forehead again. Determination flashed in her eyes. "That's it, I'm definitely taking you home now. You live in the western dorms right? Which floor?"

Anna blinked a few times before letting her eyes fall shut. She leaned into the cold touch of Elsa's hand, sighing in relief. "F-fifth floor, I can show you which room."

"Okay," Elsa said, a worried frown on her face. "Come on, let's go. It's not too far from the campus."

Anna nodded and leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, listening to the sound of footsteps coming toward them and people talking around her. The blonde shifted until Anna's chin was resting comfortably against the crook of her neck.

Through the haze settling over her, Anna heard Elsa say, "Yes, excuse me, we'll be leaving now Marie."

She was pulled in and out, eyelids fluttering.

"Yes, I think it's a fever. I don't—"

Anna sighed and her body relaxed a bit. Her nose picked up the scent of mint and something soft was brushing against her cheek. _Elsa's hair feels nice._

"—no, we'll be fine, thank you for asking."

Anna rubbed her cheek against the older woman's blouse, feeling a strange lethargy in her limbs.

"Anna?"

Elsa's voice cooed softly in her ear and she felt lips brush the side of her face.

"Come on Anna, let's get you home."

The redhead nodded and didn't protest when Elsa walked her out of the coffee shop.

The journey back to campus and to her dorm seemed to take forever. Elsa insisted they take the elevator up and that Anna take some medication.

"You have a water bottle with you?"

"I carry a lot of things in my bag."

She'd laughed on their way, but it came out weak and shaky. The heat coursing under her skin as Elsa gently pulled her along down the hallway was growing. Her clothes were becoming more uncomfortable. Despite the briskness of the air-conditioned building, she felt warm all over.

_And it's not because Elsa is so close to me this time._

Anna inhaled, trembling, and fumbled with her card key. The pounding in her head seemed to increase by the second until slender fingers lightly tugged her key from her shaking hands and undid the lock.

"Just a little longer," Elsa said, pushing Anna in the direction of her bed already.

Sweat beaded on her brow and a droplet slid down her nose as she flopped onto her bed. Anna groaned and rolled her shoulders. "It's too hot," she mumbled.

Elsa shuffled around behind her. "Do you want a change of clothes?" the blonde asked. There was a thump on the floor and Anna guessed she'd placed both their bags by her bed.

The redhead lifted her chin and glanced over her shoulder. Elsa was glancing around, shoulders and knees drawn in. She was biting her lip and her eyes couldn't stay focused on one spot. Her hands continuously rubbed each other. Her formal blouse and pencil skirt made her look as out of place as she probably felt in the cramped living space.

Anna grimaced and pushed herself to her elbows. Elsa snapped her attention to her and approached, palms out. "Anna, you should lay down. Just rest—"

"You don't have to stay."

Elsa's hands stopped over her shoulders. She blinked, startled, hurt flashing in her eyes. "I- wha- what?" The blonde took a step back, looking down.

_Damn it, me and my big mouth. Again._

Anna rose into a sitting position and grabbed Elsa's hands. The blonde flinched, but didn't pull away. "Elsa, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She brought them to her face and kissed the ridges of her girlfriend's knuckles. "I'm sorry, I should have worded that better."

Elsa gave her a half-smile. "It's fine. But why do you want me to leave?" she questioned, frowning. Thankfully, there was only concern and worry in her eyes now and she pulled Anna's hands to her chest again.

The feel of fabric underneath her fingers helped ground her. Anna inhaled and grinned. "You looked uncomfortable." She looked around her dorm, eyes roaming over the beige carpet to the tiny closet, noticing a few clothes strewn about. Her eyes flicked over Rapunzel's unmade bed to Pascal's empty, open tank on her nightstand, then came back to peer at Elsa's face. Her grin turned sheepish. "Not exactly the fanciest place huh?"

"Oh, Anna." Elsa softened, practically melted. She bent down until she was sitting on her knees, letting go of Anna's hands so she could rub the jean-clad bone of her kneecap.

"You're going to get your skirt dirty, kneeling on the floor," Anna grunted. She wavered in her spot, looking down to stare at the contrast of Elsa's dark skirt and her bare, alabaster skin.

Elsa squeezed her knee and smiled. She kissed the knuckles of her hand again and Anna loved the way her eyes crinkled, bright, beautiful—_beautiful, so beautiful—_blue eyes shining. The throbbing in her skull dulled at the sight of, well _everything _that was Elsa.

Anna leaned forward and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "You shouldn't have to take care of me. It's just a fever. Everything will be fine."

A sigh against her face brought cold relief. She felt a nose nudge against her own, lips pressing against her cheek, more firmly than they ever had before.

"Anna, we're-" Elsa's breath caught next to her cheek. Her ear tingled at having the blonde's melodic voice so close.

It was as if time had rewound itself and they were back in her truck.

_Close. So, so close. Cold against her cheek. _

"We're together remember? I-"

Teal eyes snapped open, wide and staring into ice-blue depths. Anxiety, raw and swirling, loomed before her in Elsa's eyes. Anna blinked and licked her lips.

The throbbing in her head subsided, leaving only the muscle in her chest to pulse and jump.

"Yeah, we're together," she whispered. The blood roaring in her ears drowned out the sound of everything around them. The creak of the bed as she leaned in as physically close as she possibly dared, the faint sound of students passing by on the way to their own rooms, and the tick-tock of Elsa's wristwatch. All of it faded away, drowned out by the pulsing in her veins.

All of it save for the soft and slightly unsteady pattern of Elsa's breathing.

"Then, let me help," Elsa said and she angled her head to kiss the corner of Anna's mouth.

Fire traveled down her spine and turned her legs to jelly.

"Okay," Anna mumbled. She blinked, a sudden burning behind her eyes. "Okay, yeah. It'd be nice if you stayed." Her lips trembled. Elsa's red lipstick was vivid, flush against her skin. "Great, actually," Anna admitted.

They breathed against each other, chests rising and falling within rhythm.

"I- I just wouldn't want to trouble you," Anna said.

Elsa shook her head, the action making their noses brush against each other again. Their faces were only mere inches apart so when she stopped, white-gold locks mixed with strawberry-blonde.

"You don't need to worry about that. The only thing you should be concerned with is getting better. Or getting some rest more appropriately. Lay back down." Elsa released her grip—the relieving cold departed—and stood up. She pursed her lips and took a step toward the closet. "Your clothes are in there right? Or…" The blonde glanced at the shirts and shorts laying around.

Anna giggled, only for her laughter to cut into a dry, coughing fit.

"Anna—!"

"I'm fine," Anna said, beating at her chest. The redhead clamped her eyes shut. The pounding in her head returned full force, knocking against the sides of her brain. She felt pressure at the back of her skull.

"I guess those painkillers aren't doing much for your headache," Elsa mumbled, wringing her hands.

Anna smiled at her and leaned down to untie her shoes. "Probably not. I have a high tolerance for those things."

"Oh?" Elsa half-turned to her closet, only striding over to it when Anna waved her hand, giving her the go-ahead.

The redhead hummed and kicked off her left sneaker. "Yeah, the matron at the orphanage had a lot of them. She had chronic headaches and I became familiar with them after, ahem—" Anna blushed darkly and concentrated on untying her other shoe.

"After?" Elsa queried, glancing at her over her shoulder. She had opened the closet and her hands hovered over a loose, worn shirt.

"I got into a lot of trouble as a kid," Anna said, laughing lightly. "A lot of accidents. I was always getting scrapes and bruises. And when I got even older, Eugene and me got into the craziest stunts. A lot of broken bones, back pain, and uh," she tapped the side of her head, "a few concussions here and there."

Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Her face paled to pasty white. "Anna, that's horrible! What if something worse had happened to you? Just imagine, if you'd been even just a little more reckless, we might not be dat—"

The blonde shut her mouth, pink coloring her cheeks. She whirled around to rifle through the closet.

This time Anna giggled with more energy. _Elsa's surprisingly cute when she's worried. _

"Well, that's all passed now Elsa." She kicked her other shoe off, pulled off her socks, and flexed her toes against the rug. Without any barrier to cover her, she was more aware of the brisk air in her dorm.

Anna blinked and looked up, staring at Elsa's back. Her brow furrowed, but she grinned otherwise. "Look at it this way, things are different! I'm not falling over getting my head pounded in."

Elsa shot her a look, one eyebrow raised.

Anna blushed lightly, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm just falling over for-"

She closed her mouth and looked away, face burning. Her heart was in her throat again, going _thump-thump-boom._

"I-"

The hesitant, quiet syllable made her look back.

Elsa had grabbed a violet-pink shirt off the rack and was clutching it tightly, nails digging into the material and fingers straining. Her blue gaze was directed more at Anna's bare feet than anywhere else.

_Thump-thump-_

"I...?" Anna repeated, blinking once. Slow and cautious.

Elsa jerked her head up, eyes suddenly cold steel-blue and mouth set in a determined line. "I'm glad things are-"

She faltered, hands dropping down in front of her, shirt still clasped, but grip loose now. Anna tilted her head slightly and offered the blonde a tiny, _tiny _smile, shy and cheeks pink.

Elsa returned her look, face mirroring hers. A small grin with a scarlet flush graced her trembling lips.

"Different. I'm glad things are different," she said, looking Anna straight in the eye.

The tenderness in her eyes sent Anna's heart back down, plummeting to its home.

_Things couldn't __**be **__more different than before._

Anna's grin was wobbly. "It's a good different," she whispered.

Elsa's tense posture relaxed and she nodded. They broke contact and stared at the floor, the atmosphere thick with a familiar vulnerability.

At last Elsa cleared her throat and held up the pink shirt. "By the way is this yours?"

The sudden change on the blonde's face—from wavering lips to wide, curious eyes—made Anna throw her head back and laugh.

Elsa puffed out her cheeks and glared at her. "Well I didn't want to assume Anna. It's only polite to ask."

Anna shook her head, slapping both hands over her mouth. Her eyes watered, a fierce burning at the corners of them. She couldn't help the trembling in her limbs as she doubled over, leaning her forehead on her knees.

Footsteps shuffled along the carpet before she felt cold, shaky hands tilt her head up. Concerned blue eyes stared at her.

Anna smiled behind her clasped fingers, eyes shining. "I'm fine," she hiccuped.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, lips quirking up. "I think you should get some rest."

Anna lowered her hands and nodded, sighing. "Yeah." _Today's been a rollercoaster. _"Oh and yes that is my shirt," she added.

Elsa glanced at it quickly before handing it to her. "You have a lot of pink in there," she said. Then her eyes widened at her own bluntness.

Anna giggled and distractedly wiped her brow, feeling sweat beginning to form on it again. "Yeah, my cousin likes a lot of pink."

Elsa clicked her tongue and sat down on her bed. "Is she coming back soon?"

Anna shrugged, holding the shirt loosely. "I think so? She has painting and guitar practice today. Then she has to pick up her lizard from the vet afterwards. But she should call when she's about to come home."

Elsa hummed before leaning against her. "You'll be fine until then right?"

Anna blinked a few times, vision blurring in and out. She nodded and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Cold skin and fabric cooled her heated cheek.

Without looking directly at her, Elsa brought a hand up and threaded it through copper strands.

"You will be alright...right?" she whispered, stroking through Anna's hair.

Anna's eyes drifted close. "It's just a fever. Nothing serious, really."

Elsa nodded against her before shifting, gently lifting her head up. "You should dress and get some sleep. Do you want to put on something else beside your jeans?"

Anna grunted and leaned down, picking up a pair of navy sweat shorts peeking out from under her bed. "These will do. Don't want you to have to go through my whole closet. Even if it's small, it's messy."

"I don't mind," Elsa mumbled. Still, she rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

Anna frowned. "Elsa?"

The blonde paused and smiled shyly, cheeks pink. "I'll just let you dress in private."

"Oh." Anna coughed and looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "R-right. Sure."

"I'll just be right outside," Elsa said and then slipped out the door.

Soon as she was gone Anna immediately stood up. Lightheadedness crashed into her and she clutched at her temple. _Ugh, too soon._ Huffing, the redhead unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them to the floor, kicking them into a corner. She peeled off her shirt and shivered at the brisk air that greeted her freckled skin. Anna pulled on her change of clothes and stumbled back onto her bed. She shut her eyes tightly against the spinning room.

"Elsa, you can come back in now!" she called, face buried in her pillow.

There was a creaking sound and Anna cracked one eye open. Elsa poked her head back in, platinum-blonde locks falling in front of her worried eyes.

"Ready for some sleep?" she asked, shutting the door quietly and walking over to her.

Anna sighed and curled up. "Yeah, how long will you be here?"

Elsa sat down beside her and stroked her head, expression tender. "I'll go when your cousin comes back."

Anna smiled up at her and covered Elsa's hand with her own. "You don't have to stay that long."

"You," Elsa began, glaring down at her, "are ungodly stubborn."

Anna laughed as Elsa reached over to grab the comforter. The redhead rolled her eyes as the older woman tucked them up to her shoulders.

"Sleep," Elsa said, voice firm and brow furrowed.

She wanted to crack a joke, make a comment that Elsa was being equally stubborn, but when Anna settled onto her back and stared into those icy-blue eyes, she felt a lump rise in her throat. _I don't know if it's because I'm sick or because it feels like my heart's going to beat right out of my chest right now._ _Maybe both?_

"Okay," she said, eyes glazing over.

Elsa perked up and stroked her cheek. Anna grinned and turned her head to nuzzle the blonde's palm. She heard Elsa chuckle above her as her eyes blinked consecutively. Sleep tugged at her consciousness.

"Sleep Anna," Elsa said, voice faint. A lone finger graced her cheeks."For now, just let me take care of you."

Anna inhaled, exhaled. Black began to fog over her vision, sliding from the corners.

Elsa turned her head, glancing at something in the corner of her room. Her blue eyes widened and Anna saw recognition dawn in them.

"I still have to—"

Anna never heard the rest of her sentence, falling fast into sleep.

**x x x**

_She was burning. Cold against her cheek, but burning._

_Even from within the dark enclosure, she could hear the rain pounding down into the ground._

"—_okay?"_

"_I'm f-fine."_


	11. An Awkward, First Meeting

**A/N: **Chapter eleven—which I _promise_, was worth the wait. At least I sure hope it is, haha. Thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you again for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and feedback! I so appreciate the time you all take to give me this!

With this chapter, and chapters 9 and 10, we've taken one giant step forward, but we've only just crossed the starting line.

And in this chapter, Elsa is just a little more honest with herself. I don't want to say too much, otherwise I'd spoil you all. So that's why I'm cutting this A/N quick this time. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of hasty footsteps shuffling about was the only thing to fill the apartment's quiet atmosphere. The slam of a cabinet door closing shut soon followed, breaking the still air.

"I see. Yes, thank you for informing me Kai. Yes I would appreciate it if you kept me updated. Thank you and take care. Goodbye Kai."

The phone clicked and ended.

Elsa exited the bathroom, stuffing her cell phone, comb, and make-up kit into her messenger bag. A few stray hairs slipped from her bun, falling on her creased forehead. She rushed into her bedroom, grabbing her coat and scarf from her expansive closet.

There was a grunt from Meg's bed and she turned to see the brunette rising from her covers. "Elsa? What's the rush?"

Elsa walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing several bottles and shoving them into her bag as well. "It's nothing Meg. I'm just running a bit late, that's all."

Meg glanced at their clock and smacked her lips. "It's 7:45 Queenie, don't think that counts as late."

When Elsa didn't answer, choosing instead to make sure her lipstick was applied correctly, the brunette rolled her eyes and said, "What do you even have planned for today? I thought you didn't have any classes."

"Something," Elsa mumbled distractedly. She capped her lipstick tube and brushed the fallen strands of platinum-gold bangs back.

"Wasn't your presentation yesterday? What are you so worked up for?" Meg asked, yawning and flopping back onto her bed.

"It was," Elsa said, deftly doing up the buttons of her coat. She ignored Meg's raised eyebrow and asked, "Have you seen my keys?"

Meg blinked and shrugged to herself. "Think they're on the living room stand." The brunette released a huge yawn and snuggled back into her comforter.

Elsa hoisted her bag over her shoulder and rushed out of their bedroom. She gave an anxious huff as she hurried into the kitchen, quickly rushing over to peek at the boiling pot on the stove.

"Not done yet," she breathed in relief.

Running a shaky hand through her hair, she glanced around. _I didn't forget anything did I?_

A hiss and whistle from the teapot made her jump.

"Oh, right, right!" Elsa turned off the stove after checking the soup once again and lifted the teapot, fumbling for a towel before she grabbed the handle. She set it on the counter with care and reached for the thermoses she'd put aside nearby.

The blonde unscrewed one of the cups and gently filled it with the freshly made beverage. The scent of honey and lemon wafted up to her nostrils, causing her tense muscles to loosen. Elsa smiled slightly to herself, biting her lip as she screwed the small thermos shut. She turned back to the stove and scooped up the tomato soup into her second, larger thermos. Elsa made sure both canteens were safely sealed before depositing them into her messenger bag.

"What else?" she mumbled to herself, looking around quickly. _Soup? Check. Tea? Check. Medicine? Check. Pills—_

"Blondie."

Elsa whirled around, blue eyes wide.

Meg was leaning against the kitchen archway, head lolling to the side. Her clothes were still wrinkled from sleep and she was rubbing one violet eye tiredly. In her other hand, she held a small orange and white bottle. The brunette shook it for emphasis and its contents rattled inside.

"Don't forget these," Meg slurred around a yawn. She teetered on her feet and held it out.

"Oh, thank you Meg," Elsa said, flashing her roommate a small, grateful smile. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and crossed the room, taking the bottle and placing it in a pouch carefully.

She tried to ignore the obvious shaking of her hands.

Meg hummed and glanced down at Elsa's hands. The other woman slouched a bit and gently patted Elsa's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you right?"

Elsa breathed in a deep sigh and nodded at her roommate. "I know I can, but don't worry about it." She drew back and wrung her hands together. "It's just one of those days."

"Elsa—" Meg started, frowning.

Elsa cut her off with a dry chuckle and shook her head, laying a hand on her roommate's arm. When Meg glanced down at her trembling fingers, her frown deepened. Elsa removed it and walked away a few paces, busying herself with her bag.

"Hey, Blondie—"

"No, no, really Meg. I'm fine," she said before Meg could say anything more. She turned back around and tried to give Meg an assured smile, but the brunette only continued to frown and Elsa knew she didn't buy it. She brought a curled hand to her chest and felt the anxious pulse of her heart.

"Today is just… It's just a bit more today," she mumbled with a weary smile.

Meg's face softened and she nodded, reaching out to pat Elsa's shoulder again. "Okay Blondie, if you say so. Just know if anything happens today you can call me alright?"

The thumping of her heart eased a bit and Elsa smiled, grateful for her roommate always. She blew at her fringe and glanced at the kitchen clock.

_7:55._

She jumped and gripped her bag tightly. "I should be going. I wanted to see Anna as soon as I—" Elsa clamped her mouth shut and blushed hotly.

Meg smirked slightly and straightened. She looked over Elsa's shoulder to the stove and licked her lips at the aroma of breakfast. "Is that why you were running around all morning? Making some home remedies for Wonder Girl?"

Elsa coughed into her hand and strode back into the living room, muttering something under her breath. She passed the living room stand, grabbing her keys off the top and stooped down to pick up her heels.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Meg called out to her.

The tips of Elsa's ears burned and she stammered, "T-there's leftover soup a-and tea. Help yourself before you go to work."

"Sounds great," Meg said, poking her head out from the kitchen.

Elsa bit back a groan and rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. She could practically feel Meg's growing smirk on her back.

"I'll be home around eight," Elsa said, fumbling with the doorknob.

"Have fun with your sweetheart!" Meg cackled.

Elsa huffed and ignored the burning in her cheeks, closing the door harder than she usually would have and hurried down the hallway.

**x x x**

Elsa rushed out of the elevator as quickly as she could. She dipped her head in apology and muttered an "I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush," when she slipped past the few people who had rode it along with her.

She hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder as she hurried through the hallway, glancing at her silver band wristwatch to check the time again. _8:03. Alright, not too bad. It's still early in the morning, like Meg said. Calm down Elsa, don't panic now. It's not like she's going anywhere._

Still, she didn't slow down her pace as she pushed open the double doors and walked in the direction of the parking lot. Her heels clacked against the cement and she repeatedly checked her bag to make sure neither of the thermos cups had spilled. Her keys jingled in her coat pocket and she felt a brief wave of trepidation wash over her as she made her way to her car.

Driving was not something she did often. Normally, Elsa was content to carpool with Meg, Tiana, or one of her other friends instead. She frowned and glanced down at her watch again as she entered the parking lot. Elsa headed down along the long rows of cars and toward the very outskirts of the lot. Since she didn't drive much, she didn't see fit to keep her car close by.

_I'll there in ten, twenty minutes maybe? Sooner if traffic isn't too bad and I—_

Elsa looked up from her wristwatch as she passed a sleek car, catching sight of a white and blue vest just before she collided with the person in question.

"Oof!"

Her forehead smacked against the man's back as he exited his car and she stumbled back a few feet. One of her heels slipped out from under her, causing her ankle to bend against the asphalt. She lost her balance and fell against the hard ground, her bag falling from her shoulder and thumping down, the sound of cups clattering inside.

"Ah," Elsa hissed, feeling a sharp, stabbing pain shooting up from her foot and traveling along her leg.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

Elsa looked up to see the young man approach her. He had auburn hair, with surprisingly thick sideburns, and wore a prim suit. When he reached her, he immediately held out his hand to help her stand. She blinked at the extended palm.

The young man before her wore a pair of white, fine leather gloves. They would have stuck out like a sore thumb with his dark blue trousers and black shoes—if it weren't for his pristine white suit. Elsa felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the sight of them. She glanced up at him, biting her lip.

He was watching her, brow creased and hazel eyes darting over her figure. "Are you alright?" he repeated, concern evident. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Elsa was about to retort that she hadn't caused her fall, but then she remembered she hadn't exactly been looking where she was going. She brushed down her skirt and pushed herself off the ground, smoothing out any wrinkles in her outfit. She pointedly ignored the hand extended to her and watched it drop back to the young man's side. Elsa looked up and smiled politely at him. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern, um—"

She paused and he smiled at her, a mouth full of straight, white teeth. "Hans Westerguard," he said, dipping in a small bow at her. She was reminded then of so many formal young men her parents had introduced to her over the years. However, her unease dimmed when—instead of the composed expressions she was used to from those men—he gave her a wide, bright grin. Its sunny nature was so like the genuine friendliness of Anna's own sweet, beaming smile that Elsa instantly softened.

"Elsa Arendelle," she replied and didn't hesitate to shake his hand firmly when he offered it to her. "I don't recall seeing you around here Mr. Westerguard."

He straightened and clasped his arms behind his back. His smile only grew and she wondered if it would touch the large, thick sideburns he had. "Please, call me Hans. Mr. Westerguard is my father," he joked, a glint in his hazel eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "Alright Hans." She tilted her head and squinted. "Forgive me, but I really don't ever recall seeing you here before. Are you visiting someone?"

Hans shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "No actually. I recently moved in a little while back. I used to dorm at the college campus nearby." He frowned, looking her up and down. "I'm not sure if you would know it though."

"No, I do know it. I go there actually. I prefer it over other colleges." _Ones that I would have been expected to go to._

"Ah," he said, grin returning. "Well I wanted a change of scenery and this was one of the best places I could find. Though as you can see," he gestured to the parking lot, "I'm still finding my way around here."

"I'm sure you'll feel right at home soon enough," Elsa said. She glanced at her wristwatch again and noted the time. "I apologize, but I'm in a hurry if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Hans said. He glanced at the ground beside her. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, pointing at the fallen bag.

Elsa whirled around to stare at it, mouth dropping open. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, quickly snatching it up off the floor and opening it.

He frowned as she frantically searched through her things. "Is everything alright? Nothing broke right? If so, I can replace it easily."

Elsa checked her thermos cups, relief washing over her when she felt that they were still sealed tight. There wasn't a hint of any spilled liquid anywhere and she rearranged everything delicately. She flashed Hans a reassuring smile. "No, it's quite alright. It was just a simple mishap. Everything's fine."

He grinned and she was reminded yet again of Anna's smile. "I'm glad to hear that." He folded one arm behind his back and held out his hand again.

Elsa took it and they shook. He bowed again when she let go.

"Are you sure your ankle is fine?" His hazel eyes trailed down to her foot, brow furrowed.

Elsa gently pressed her foot against the ground and pursed her lips when she felt a flare of pain race up her leg. Her jaw tightened and she smiled thinly. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded, smoothing her tense expression. "Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern though."

He beamed at her and she relaxed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Arendelle," Hans said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Elsa replied, dipping her head. "If you'll excuse me Hans, I have to go now."

"Of course. I hope we can talk again soon though. It'll be nice to see a familiar face."

Elsa just nodded as she turned away and said, "Good day."

He waved to her as she walked away. Her eyes momentarily glanced at his silvery-white car and her mind flashed back to what Meg had told her a while back.

_Oh, Meg's expression is going to be priceless when I tell her I ran into the person that took her spot. _She chuckled as she finally neared the end of the parking lot. _And he actually seems like a nice guy._

Elsa pushed the thought of Hans and Meg from her mind however when she approached her dark blue car. She unlocked it and slipped inside, placing her bag on the passenger seat. The snowflake air freshener dangling from her rearview made her smile, it's mint scent calming her nerves. Her hands only shook a little bit as she revved the engine and began to pull out, glancing at her mirrors and then over her shoulder.

Just before she turned onto the road she glanced at her bag and her smile grew tender. _I'll be there in a little bit Anna._

**x x x**

Elsa slipped into the dorm building, muttering an "Excuse me—" as she brushed past several students. Her heels clacked against the steps and echoed in the air as she rose to the fifth floor. To her relief, the amount of students she saw greatly lessened as she ascended.

_For once I'm thankful for morning classes._

However, to her displeasure, her ankle throbbed and ached as she climbed the stairs.

_Maybe next time I should consider the elevator. _

Elsa huffed and wiped away a bead of sweat on her forehand when she reached the fifth floor. Her fingers trembled as she did up a loose button and then smoothed out the wrinkles in her coat and skirt. She pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear and strode down the hallway toward Anna's door.

The blonde paused and fiddled with her bag, glancing up and down the door. Her heart picked up speed and she tightened her grip on her bag strap.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Elsa rubbed her forehead and sighed, leaning against the door. She shut her eyes and her mind flashed back to yesterday's evening.

**x x x**

The door opened abruptly, startling Elsa and making her jump in place. She looked back at the entrance sharply to see a short-haired brunette struggling with a tool kit and a small pet carrier. She shifted both things in her arms, trying to keep her drawing pad tucked between her neck and shoulder.

"Okay, here we are Pascal. Home sweet home—"

The brunette paused, eyes wide and blinking when she finally noticed Elsa sitting on one of the beds.

Elsa felt her cheeks flame up when the other woman tilted her head to the side, forehead creasing in thought.

"Oh, uh, hello?" she said, eyes darting to the side and back to her in uncertainty.

Elsa sat up straighter, shoulders tensing, and delicately folded her hands in her lap, clutching the edge of her skirt. She fought down the burning sensation on her face and coughed. "Good afternoon. I'm sorry, this all must seem very confusing. I'm—"

"Oh, let me guess! You're Elsa Arendelle!" the brunette exclaimed, her expression lighting up in obvious delight and recognition. Her bright green eyes grew so wide they reminded Elsa of a young deer. She dropped the tool kit down by the door and placed the carrier onto the other, empty bed. There was a small squeak from inside and Elsa glanced at the dark interior, momentarily distracted.

She jerked her head back to face the brunette when the young woman quickly crossed the room to stand beside her, grabbing her hands and shaking them wildly. Elsa's fingers twitched and she gave the brunette's hands a firm shake before pulling back as discreetly as she could. The other woman didn't seem to mind—_thank goodness_—and instead held up her hands in front of her shirt, fists shaking excitedly.

"I'm Rapunzel! Anna's cousin and roommate," she said, grinning with green eyes bright and sweet. Elsa relaxed her shoulders a bit and she returned the smile with a small, reserved one of her own. "I've been wanting to formally introduce myself to you ever since you and Anna started—" Rapunzel stopped when she noticed the sleeping figure next to Elsa.

The blonde's shoulders tensed again and she couldn't stop herself from slowly reaching out and taking Anna's still hand in hers.

"Oh." Rapunzel's grin vanished from her face and she frowned. A sad—_Expectant? _Elsa wondered—expression crossed her face when she took in Anna's sleeping, ill form. "She ended up getting sick after all, huh?" Rapunzel said. The brunette sighed and all the shine left her body as she sat down next to Elsa.

Elsa shifted back a bit, fiddling with the edge of her skirt. She clenched Anna's hand when she saw Rapunzel glance down at their joined fingers before looking up at her. She smiled knowingly for a brief moment and Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

She loosened her grip, letting only the tips of her fingers graze the back of Anna's hand. Her nerves spiked under her skin and she bit her lip.

_Calm down. Try to conceal it._

"Yes she wasn't feeling well when we met up and after we had lunch her fever worsened." Elsa blushed and glanced sideways at Anna when Rapunzel frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Rapunzel looked back at her, eyebrows receding under her hairline. She blinked. "Sorry? For what?"

Elsa gnawed on her lower lip and released her grip on Anna completely. A slow twisting feeling started in her stomach and rose up to her throat. She wrung her hands together and said, "I- we were having lunch when she started to feel worse." Elsa stared at Anna, watching her sleeping face. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and Elsa felt something inside her constrict.

"I should have noticed sooner..." she whispered, almost to herself. Her mind flashed back to the frustrated expression she had seen on Anna's face just before she had called out to her on campus.

_I wonder if something happened..._

Rapunzel's light laugh broke her thoughts.

Elsa blinked and stared at the brunette, the knowing smile back on her face.

"You don't need to be sorry," she said, and her words and tone reminded Elsa of Anna. The brunette tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear and leaned over to peer at Anna's face. She frowned—though it lacked some of the earlier worry from before—and clicked her tongue. "Anna would have insisted she was fine even if you _had_ noticed sooner."

Elsa brought her hands close to her chest. "She's stubborn, isn't she?" she asked.

Her mind flashed back to the way Anna had leaned into her when they had exited the café and walked back to her dorm. Anna's shuddering breath, ghosting over her ear, had made her stomach twist in worry. Even now, she still couldn't push away the anxiety crawling over her skin.

Again, Rapunzel's soft chuckle broke her from her reverie.

"Yeah she's really stubborn, sometimes to the point of being reckless." Rapunzel shrugged and smiled. "But she'll be back on her feet in no time. Don't worry Elsa, she's been through worse than this."

The smile on the other woman's face was kind and she felt a bit reassured, but still, Elsa couldn't stop the frown forming on her face. She looked down once again at the redhead's face. _Anna did say she used to get into all sorts of accidents._ _I hope she slows down a bit._

"You like her a lot don't you?"

Elsa jumped, head snapping up. She blushed when Rapunzel's smile turned into a tiny grin. "I—" Elsa started only to close her mouth when Rapunzel just giggled. Her blush darkened and she turned away.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it," Rapunzel said, expression softening.

_I could admit it to Anna. Somewhat. Why can't I show it to others? _

Elsa coughed once. She was sure her face resembled a tomato as she continued to wring her hands.

"_Stoicism is your greatest tool Elsa. The less people can decipher what you're feeling, the better your guard will be from them."_

Her father's firm, aloof voice rang in her head. Elsa mentally winced and rose abruptly from her spot.

Rapunzel looked up, eyes wide. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Elsa smoothed down her skirt and shook her head. "I'm fine." She glanced at her wristwatch, more because she needed something to do and less because she actually wanted to know the time. Elsa turned back to Rapunzel and smiled calmly, reserved. "I'm sorry, but it looks like it's time I left."

"Oh," Rapunzel said, taken aback. Nevertheless she smiled at Elsa. "Alright, thank you for taking care of her until I came back."

Elsa picked up her bag and nodded slightly. "You don't need to thank me—"

_I wanted to._

"—it was nothing. I honestly didn't do much. I merely gave her some water and medication."

Rapunzel blinked at her, slowly. Something flickered in her green eyes and she glanced from Anna to Elsa. A gentle smile spread along her face. "You brought her home."

Elsa stiffened and her mask slipped. "I…" The heat returned to her cheeks and she gripped her bag until her knuckles turned white. "It was nothing. Anyone would have done it."

_But in my case I __**wanted **__to do it._

Rapunzel stared at her for a long moment, the look in her eyes unreadable. A shiver ran up Elsa's spine and she fidgeted on the spot.

Then, the brunette just smiled again and nodded. "Even so, thank you for that." She turned to look back at Anna and grinned. She giggled and added, "Like I said, Anna's a stubborn girl."

"That, she is," Elsa whispered. She stared at Anna as well, ears picking up the whistle of her breath, watching her chest rise and fall. Warmth bloomed in her stomach and a small, genuine smile curled on her lips. _Stubborn, but sweet._

She couldn't help the almost inaudible, dreamy sigh from escaping her lips. Elsa's fingers loosened around her bag's strap and she tilted her head, eyes falling to half mast as she continued to watch Anna. The warmth in her stomach spread outward, rising to her chest and pumping her heart with blood and emotion.

Out of the corner of her vision she saw Rapunzel lean over Anna and brush back the hair from her forehead. Elsa paused, wintery blue eyes trailing the movement of the brunette's hand. Rapunzel fluffed Anna's pillow a few times before pulling up the covers to the redhead's chin. Anna shifted in her sleep when the other woman stroked her head. The edges of Anna's lips quirked up a bit and Elsa watched as a glow lit up in Rapunzel's green eyes. She leaned down and placed a short, meaningful kiss on Anna's forehead.

The complete and utter affection—_love_—in her eyes made something in Elsa twitch. The blonde shifted on the spot and the warmth inside her drained from her fingertips. She bit her lip and looked away, feeling her stomach do a small flip. Unease settled low in her belly and her hands shook.

She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, the longer she stayed.

Elsa cleared her throat and Rapunzel turned to look back at her. The compassionate smile on the brunette's face made her cringe, guilt—_oddly_—lancing through her.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time I left," Elsa said, fighting to not stumble over her words.

Rapunzel nodded, understanding in her eyes. "Of course." Green eyes darted to Anna and then back to her. "I already said this, but really, thank you for taking care of her for me. She means a lot to me."

Elsa nodded once, neck stiff. She almost reiterated that it was nothing, but found that her throat was clogged, a lump preventing her from speaking. She swallowed thickly and mumbled, "You're welcome," and strode toward the door. Before she could open it though, Rapunzel suddenly spoke up.

"Um! Excuse me?"

Elsa paused, one hand raised for the door knob.

"If you'd like to visit her tomorrow, you can come anytime. I've got classes in the morning, but I'll leave the door unlocked for you!"

Elsa felt that feeling in her stomach twist further. She swallowed again and glanced over her shoulder. "I… Thank you, I think I will. Good day… Um, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Rapunzel beamed. "Likewise."

Elsa felt her lips twitch and turned back to the door. She opened it, exited, and felt a pang in her chest when the wood shut behind her, the click resounding in her ears.

Elsa inhaled and then exhaled, hand pressed against her front. She glanced over her shoulder at the door, her mind flashing between the obvious affection on Rapunzel's face when she had stroked Anna's forehead to Anna's face when they had been so close, Elsa's lips pressed against the corner of Anna's mouth. She cursed her own cowardice.

Elsa sighed and turned to walk down the hallway, heels clacking against the floor.

_I wish...I wish I could be that open. Feel that free._

**x x x**

_Stop it. Don't think like that. Don't feel—_

Elsa inhaled sharply and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the memory. She stiffened and her neck muscles twitched.

_Or maybe..._

Elsa inhaled slowly and reached for the door knob. She tested it with a turn and was relieved when it gave way. _Rapunzel did leave it unlocked._ The door creaked as she stepped inside and she winced. Elsa shut it quietly and looked around.

The room was empty save for the sleeping form on one of the beds.

Elsa's shoulders dropped and she smiled slightly. _Looks like it really is just us for now._

Her smile grew as she approached the bed and set down her bag, taking care to place it down quietly. Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over.

"Hi there," she whispered, brushing back strawberry-blonde bangs.

Anna continued to sleep, breath raspy and whistling through her lips. To Elsa's amusement, the redhead's hair was a mess, strands sticking out everywhere. She giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind Anna's ear, bending down to press a short, soft kiss against the younger woman's temple.

There was a small sigh and she felt the bed shift.

Elsa drew back to watch teal eyes flutter open, the irises dark and hazy with sleep.

Anna blinked a few times, brow knitting in confusion.

Elsa grinned shyly and caressed Anna's cheek with the back of her hand. "Hi," she whispered again.

"Am I dead?" Anna asked, eyes narrowing. She tilted her head at Elsa, lips pursed in thought. The blonde's eyes widened and she was about to speak before Anna added, "Because an angel came down to see me."

Elsa almost snorted but bit her lip to keep from sounding crude. Laughter and warmth bubbled in her chest and one side of her lips curled up. "Anna are you alright? I think your fever is getting to you."

Anna grinned lazily, a twinkle in her eye lighting up the sea-green hue. "I don't think it's the fever. I'm just stunned by the gorgeous woman in front of me."

Elsa laughed, covering her mouth. "Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Bjorgman."

Anna's grinned stretched her cheeks, the smile closely resembling the Cheshire Cat. "I think it can get me quite a few places _Your Majesty._"

"Oh hush," Elsa scolded, lightly smacking the redhead's shoulder. Her hand lingered to stroke the light, summery-yellow pajama top. Her fingers dug into the fabric when she noticed the corners of Anna's eyes were red. She frowned and moved her hand to caress Anna's cheek, thumb brushing along the freckles splattered there. Her frown deepened when she felt how hot the skin underneath her palm was. "Your skin is even warmer than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

Anna opened her mouth to respond when her chest seized up. Elsa watched pain flash in her eyes before Anna shut them, grabbing a fistful of her own shirt while clutching her bed sheets with the other. A series of strong coughs wracked her body as she turned away from Elsa's hand.

"Anna!" Elsa scrambled farther onto the bed as the redhead curled in on herself, shaking and tensing from the force of her spasms. Elsa rubbed Anna's back with one hand and reached to squeeze the one on Anna's chest with the other. "There, there," Elsa whispered, pulling Anna closer to her. "It'll pass."

For the next few moments, she cooed and shushed into Anna's ear until she felt the younger woman relax.

Anna groaned and rolled onto her back again. The edges of her eyes were wet from exhaustion. She squinted at Elsa, forehead creased in obvious pain. "I hate getting sick. Breaking bones isn't as bad as lying around in bed feeling so utterly, utterly—"

She paused and Elsa frowned at the slight hitch in her voice.

"Bleh," Anna finished, blowing at her bangs.

Elsa laughed and cupped Anna's face, stroking a freckled cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over flushed skin.

Anna sighed and leaned into the gentle touch, nuzzling Elsa's hand with her nose. "That feels great. Nice and cold," she murmured.

Elsa smiled and felt her chest flutter. She reached up briefly to brush back Anna's fringe, lips pursing for a second when she felt the sweat lining Anna's temple and forehead. "How are you feeling? What hurts?" she asked, smile dropping and brow pinching with worry when she returned to stroking the redhead's face.

"I'm hot all over and my throat is sore. Scratchy." Anna sneezed roughly, the sound ending in a choked cough. "And I can't really breathe through my nose," she grumbled, grimacing. Her neck muscles tensed and then loosened. "Also tired."

Anna wheezed and Elsa inwardly cringed. She could practically hear the congestion within Anna's chest and throat. Her frown deepened and she turned to pick up her bag. "You need to rest soon."

Anna grunted and pushed herself onto her elbows. She watched her curiously, saying, "But I've been resting since you left yesterday. I've been asleep all day, barely got out of bed." Her point was ruined when she coughed again.

Elsa chuckled and smiled sympathetically, bringing out the thermos cups. "Well bed rest _is_ one of the best remedies, dear Anna." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anna glance at her sharply. "Now here," Elsa continued, unscrewing the larger thermos. "I prepared some soup for you this morning. I hope it didn't get cold already and—"

Anna was staring at her, cheeks burning a furious red. Her mouth was hanging open and Elsa was sorely tempted to reach over and lift up her jaw.

They blinked at each other, the cup in Elsa's hand steaming lightly.

"What?" Elsa asked, blue eyes wide.

"Oh, uh, you said, you said- you called me..." Anna trailed off, biting her lip.

_Dear._

Elsa blushed, her face mirroring Anna's. She looked away and fiddled with the canteen. "I, uh, yes. Yes I did," she mumbled. Her fingers trembled and it was a surprise that she didn't spill any soup over Anna's bed and carpet. She handed the steaming meal to the redhead and smiled shyly, "Here."

Anna glanced down to the cup, the blush on her own face receding a bit. "You didn't have to," she said.

"Now don't start," Elsa said, blue eyes flashing to ice. "I thought we were already over this."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes, smirking at her. Nevertheless, she took the cup and blew over it. Elsa reached into her bag to pull out a handkerchief and spoon.

"Wow, you're giving me the four star treatment," Anna joked as the blonde handed the spoon over, amusement glittering in her teal eyes. She giggled again when Elsa wrung her hands, looking down at her lap.

"Eat your soup," Elsa retorted, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"With pleasure!' Anna dipped the spoon in and scooped up a generous amount, slurping loudly. "Ack! Hot, hot!" The redhead waved her hand at her mouth, tongue lolling out.

Elsa found it was her turn to giggle now, covering her mouth with both hands. She brushed a lock of hair from her face and grinned. "Careful," she said, reaching over to take the cup from Anna's hands. "I guess it didn't cool as much as I thought." She blew over it gently, lips puckering up.

_This feels—_

Elsa lifted her eyes to see Anna staring at her. The redhead had leaned over until she was about a foot away from her. Her comforter had fallen and pooled around her waist. She was watching the blonde with rapt fascination, her eyes glazed over. When she noticed Elsa had looked up, Anna's eyes darted to meet hers. Elsa's brow knitted together, a timid smile curling her mouth. She poked her tongue out and licked her dry lips nervously, shivering when Anna glanced down quickly. Elsa bit her lip and blew over the soup again, not taking her eyes off the heated gaze in front of her.

Anna gulped and Elsa's eyes trailed the way her throat moved. She felt pleased for a reason she couldn't quite place.

_This feels nice. Wonderful, even. _Elsa handed the cup back to Anna, the redhead taking it distractedly. "I think it's fine now."

Anna blinked, startled out of her stupor and dipped her spoon into the cup with a frenzy. "O-oh! Right, of course!" She shoved a mouthful into her mouth and hummed, eyes screwing up in obvious delight.

Elsa beamed and scooted onto the bed. "Is it good?" she asked despite the happy noises rising from her girlfriend's chest.

Anna nodded and even squealed as she continued to down the soup. "Yeah! It taste great! I can't believe you made this for me. It's better than most of the things around here."

Elsa blushed and ducked her head at the compliments. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, eyes flicking between her lap and Anna. "It-it's not that good," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you're right, it's even better," Anna said around another scoop. Her cheeks puffed up and her usual vigor glimmered in her eyes. "It's delicious!"

Elsa flushed more vividly, heat traveling fast down her neck and her heart jumping in place. She wrung her hands together before picking up her bag again. "I also brought you some tea."

Anna looked up from her soup. "Tea?"

Elsa nodded and produced the smaller thermos. "It'll help with your fever and congestion. And you need to stay hydrated." She glanced discreetly at Anna's neck, noticing a bead of sweat roll down.

Anna huffed and grabbed the front of her pajama shirt, fanning herself with it. "Right," she said. Her shoulders dropped and she wiped her forehead.

Elsa smiled half-heartedly and unscrewed the second thermos, pouring the tea. Anna's nose twitched when the scent of lemon and honey wafted into the air. "Drink," Elsa said simply, handing it over.

Anna grinned, but Elsa saw the fatigue along the lines of her face. The redhead accepted the cup gratefully, inhaling the steam.

"Thanks," Anna said, drinking a large gulp down.

Elsa merely smiled in return, opting to remain silent. She shifted farther onto the small bed until she was settled right next to Anna. Her girlfriend beamed for a moment and their shoulders brushed. Then, Anna returned to her meal. Elsa leaned against the headboard, content to just watch.

The minute hand on her wristwatch ticked, the only sound in the room aside of Anna's continued slurping. The pair settled into a comfortable silence. In Anna's small dorm room, Elsa couldn't even hear the sound of other students passing by. It was as if they were in their own little bubble.

Their own little world.

Elsa blinked slowly and, blue eyes darting to watch Anna's face every now and then, she scooted over until their thighs brushed. Anna didn't flinch, barely even reacted. Elsa was amused that her girlfriend was so enamored with the meal she had brought over.

_I wonder how hungry she was before I got here. Then again, she did say she hasn't done anything but sleep since yesterday. She was probably starving._

Pride and affection burst in her chest. Elsa sighed and her breath stirred a few strands of strawberry-blonde next to Anna's ear. The blonde hesitated before laying her head down on the shoulder next to her. Again, Anna didn't flinch. She merely shifted, moving her shoulder so that Elsa could rest her head more comfortably against it. Elsa's eyes fluttered closed and she nuzzled her nose against Anna's neck.

"Comfy?" Anna asked, sipping her tea. The grin was evident in her voice.

Elsa hummed and chuckled. "Quite," she said.

"You should take off your heels," Anna teased. "I'm impressed you wear them day in and day out. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but heels."

Elsa frowned and blew into the ear next to her. Anna squealed and jumped, clamping her hand on the side of her face. Elsa giggled and said, "I'm quite fond of my heels. You get used to them after wearing them for so long."

Anna grumbled and rubbed her ear, shooting her a playful glare. The redhead stuck out her tongue and Elsa pinched her cheek. "Ack!"

Elsa laughed and sat back on the edge of the bed. She bent down and pulled off her shoes. "But if you insist, I'll take them off."

She felt Anna shift excitedly behind her back and bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"Cuddling is much better without shoes." Anna's voice was light, but Elsa could hear the hope underneath.

_Cuddling. _Elsa prayed her cheeks were only a light pink. She placed her heels to the side and pulled off her coat. "Do you mind?"

Anna shook her head. "Nah, go right ahead and leave it wherever you want."

Elsa draped her coat delicately over the headboard, brushing out any wrinkles. She reached up to her bun and pulled out the pins, shaking her braid loose. A quick hand through her hair insured her bangs stayed in their signature place.

Elsa turned around and stopped. The dreamy grin that she was greeted with made the bright blush on her face darken. She ducked her head shyly and crawled back to her spot next to Anna, curling up next to the redhead. Elsa settled her head in the crook of Anna's neck.

She could feel the dimples of Anna's cheeks as she turned back to her soup and tea. Elsa bit her lip and flexed her toes, secretly grateful for the freedom.

A short twist of her foot caused a searing pain to race up her ankle and leg.

"Nh!" Elsa hissed and winced, shutting one eye.

"You okay?" Anna turned her head, blinking worriedly. She placed the empty thermos lids to the side. "Did you hurt your foot getting up here?"

Elsa shook her head and rubbed her ankle. "No, I fell bumping into someone. I guess I twisted my ankle harder than I thought."

Anna frowned and reached down. Her overly warm fingertips—when they touched her bare skin—sent a tremor through Elsa's body. She pressed down lightly and Elsa hissed again. "Is it bad?" she asked, rubbing the pads of her fingers in a slow circle above the bone.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It did hurt a bit walking to my car and getting up here, but it's not too bothersome."

Anna clicked her tongue before pulling her hand back. "I have an idea."

Elsa tilted her head, blinking. Her brow furrowed when Anna gestured her to move. "Mind telling me what this idea of yours is?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow when the other woman pressed against the small of her back, pushing Elsa over her lap to sit on the other side.

"Lean against the wall," Anna said.

"Okay fine, don't tell me," Elsa teased. Her eyes glinted in amusement when Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Just trust me," she said, grinning wildly.

Elsa felt a flutter in her stomach and nodded mutely. She leaned back against the wall and looked at Anna pointedly.

Her cheeks flared up when Anna reached down and grabbed her legs, placing them in her lap.

"Anna, what—"

"Elevation helps for sprained ankles," Anna said. She propped up Elsa's ankle gently and rubbed her thumb over her foot soothingly.

Elsa gasped softly and clutched the sheets beneath her. She bit her lip and her blush darkened at the look of concentration on Anna's face. Her tongue poked out from her mouth and the blonde shivered when she saw Anna wet her lips. "It's not sprained," Elsa said and her voice sounded far away. "Just sore."

Anna hummed and didn't look up. Her other hand distractedly brushed along Elsa's other foot. The blonde's toes curled and her calves flexed. "You could have just used a cushion," Elsa pointed out, shifting in place.

Anna stared up at her and her freckled cheeks turned pink. "Oh." She tucked her hair behind her ear and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I could have done that, but I- it's just I'm used to these kind of things." She gestured to Elsa's ankle. "You know, knowledge from experience and all that! Not that I'm saying you get into accidents like I do because you're so, _so_ much more graceful than me. But I wanted to help—y'know since you're taking care of me and not this is out of obligation or anything!" Anna slapped her forehead, cheeks puffing up in frustration. "I'm just going to shut up now."

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth daintly. She had watched the entire display with growing amusement. "Don't worry," she said, reaching over and pulling off Anna's hand to reveal her face. She tilted her head and smiled encouragingly. "I know what you mean."

Anna grinned shyly and turned back to Elsa's ankle. Elsa leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing at the attention. The next several minutes passed in silence.

Elsa cracked one eye open when she heard a hitch in Anna's breathing. The redhead was frowning, thumb working over the bone of her ankle. Elsa could see her neck muscles tense and sweat dotting her forehead.

_Oh._ Elsa started and cupped Anna's forehead. The heat she found there made her nerves spike. "You're burning up again."

Anna grinned at her, but Elsa could see the discomfort in her eyes. The blonde pried her legs off Anna's lap and sat up, stroking Anna's cheek with the back of her hand. "You shouldn't push yourself."

Anna giggled and leaned into her touch. She closed her eyes and her shoulders slackened. "It's okay, just feeling a little lightheaded and nauseous."

Elsa frowned and scooted over the bed to grab her bag. She took out a bottle of medication, a water bottle, and turned around to push them into Anna's hands.

Anna glanced down at the bottle, twirling it in her hands. "This, you didn't have to do. I had some ibuprofen here."

Elsa was about to retort that it would work better than whatever Anna currently had, that her doctor was one of the finest in the country, and that she was well-versed in certain types of medication, but—

Anna blinked up at her, a timid smile curling her mouth, biting her lower lip.

_I don't want to—not just yet._

Simply, she said, "Trust me."

Anna laughed once and uncorked the bottle, taking the instructed amount of pills and downing it with one large gulp of water. She blinked rapidly and Elsa noticed the redness of her eyes again. The blonde pushed back her sweat-matted bangs and caressed the skin behind her ear.

"You should go back to sleep," she whispered.

Anna rubbed one eye and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I think that's a good idea." She glanced at Elsa as she shuffled under the covers. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"One thing." _Another appointment with my therapist. _"But it's not until later today."

"Oh." Anna bit her lip and turned on her side. "Er-" She flushed and looked away.

Elsa set herself on the edge of the bed and reached into her bag. She brought out a textbook, a notebook, and her fountain pen. She clicked it against her paper and smiled at Anna. "I thought I'd get some work done in the meantime."

The way Anna's whole face lit up—from a shy, hopeful expression to a grin that rivaled a crescent moon—gave her just enough courage to lean down and press a corner kiss to her mouth.

"Don't do that you'll get sick too!"

"Oh hush up and sleep," she laughed.

**x x x **

An hour and a half later, Elsa shut her notebook and placed it back in her bag. She slipped her pen back into a pocket and shifted to rest her legs on the bed. The blonde peered down thoughtfully at her girlfriend, drumming her fingers on the bed. After a moment, she nodded and smiled to herself.

_I think I've earned a break. _

Hesitating for just a bit, Elsa lifted the covers and sidled under. She laid her head against the pillow and sighed. She checked Anna's temperature, found she wasn't too hot and snuggled closer.

Elsa stroked Anna's head, routinely brushing her bangs back. She sighed when Anna shifted closer to her, mumbling in her sleep and snuggling against her side. The blonde wrapped her arm over Anna's chest, her hand threading through strawberry-blonde hair. Elsa dig her fingernails lightly into the redhead's scalp and was rewarded with a pleased groan. She giggled and nuzzled her nose against Anna's cheek. Elsa shut her eyes and blew over the flushed ear next to her. She opened her eyes and grinned in amusement when Anna jerked in her sleep. The redhead whined and squirmed. Elsa bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, shoulders shaking from the effort. She trailed her hand down from Anna's head to her shoulder. Elsa pulled the younger woman closer to her, emboldened by the sight of the slow, dreamy smile spreading on Anna's freckled face. The blonde sighed and kissed her cheek, eyes fluttering shut when she felt Anna relax in her arms.

_God, I don't want to move from here at all._

A loud, incessant tune suddenly rang in the air.

"_Reindeers are better than people."_

"Huh? What in the world?" Elsa jumped, jerked out of her trance, and pulled herself from the warm cocoon she had settled into with Anna. She looked around wildly, trying to discern the location of the noise.

"_Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

Her blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she felt Anna whimper beside her. The redhead shifted and Elsa turned to see her stirring.

The blonde glared. _Oh, I'm not having any of that._

She stood up from the bed and looked around Anna's dorm. The ringing came again and she spied Anna's bag in the corner. "Aha," Elsa whispered excitedly. She walked toward the redhead's backpack and immediately began searching.

The bright screen of Anna's phone flared up in a small pocket and Elsa snatched it up. She frowned when she read the flashing message.

_Incoming call from Kristoff Bjorgman._

"Oh, it's her brother," Elsa said to herself. She glanced over her shoulder at Anna and bit her lip when she saw her turn on her side.

_I don't want to wake her, but maybe this is important._ Elsa gnawed on her lower lip and tapped a manicured fingernail against the screen. The phone continued to ring in her hand so she turned down the volume. Her blue eyes darted back to Anna when she heard another groan.

The redhead's forehead was creased and she had curled in on herself. Her breathing had quickened again. Elsa walked back to the bed and leaned over, placing her hand atop Anna's brow. The skin underneath her palm felt hot again. Elsa bit her lip in worry and looked at the message once more. She nodded to herself and pulled the disrupted covers up to Anna's chin.

_But even so, she needs her rest. I'm sure her brother won't mind. He can just leave a message for her when she wakes up._

She was about to put Anna's phone back when it rang again, startling her. Elsa jumped and the object slipped from her grasp. She snatched it before it could fall to the floor, but in the process her finger pressed down on the accept button.

_Oh no._

It buzzed and she could hear static on the other end before a disgruntled voice sprang to life.

"About time Anna, what took you so long? I almost thought you weren't going to answer or you forgot your phone again somewhere!"

_Oh no! _She thought again, clutching the object tightly. _What do I do? _Elsa looked around frantically, staring at Anna with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "S-should I wake her?" she whispered, biting her nail.

As if to answer her, Anna curled up even tighter until she resembled a ball. Elsa mentally cringed at the thought of waking up her girlfriend when she was obviously tired.

"Anna are you there?"

Elsa stared at the phone. _Should I just wait until he hangs up? But no, that would be rude of me and who knows how that would make him feel, how that would make __**Anna**__ feel. That would be an awkward conversation later wouldn't it? Ugh, why is this situation so unnecessarily difficult?!_

"Anna? Are you still mad at me for that time I ate your chocolate? I swear I didn't know it was yours!"

Elsa sucked in a breath. _What would I even say to him? How do you go about introducing yourself to someone's brother? Hi! I'm Elsa! Your sister's girlfriend._ Elsa frowned to herself. _Wait that doesn't sound too bad._

"Look, you weren't mad last time we talked so what's the problem? Are you okay?"

The blonde paused, feeling a pang in her heart when she heard the obvious distress in the man's words. Elsa could still hear him speaking on the other end, his voice rising higher now.

"Hey. Seriously Anna. Are you alright? You picked up the phone so you have to be there. What's wrong?"

Elsa lifted the phone to her ear and breathed in quietly, clenching her other hand into a fist tightly. She had faced an entire board of directors before. She could deal with a possibly overprotective brother.

"Um, excuse me?" She mentally scolded herself for the falter in her voice.

There was a sudden pause on the other line. Elsa couldn't even hear him muttering now. She bit her lip before continuing. "This is Kristoff Bjorgman right?"

The silence, ironically, rang in her ears.

Elsa gripped her skirt, clutching the fabric with white knuckles. "Er, hello? I'm sorry, I should—"

"Who the hell is this?"

Elsa jumped and held the phone out, staring at it with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped open a bit at the abrupt change in tone.

"This is my little sister's phone I called for sure. So who the hell are you? Why do you have her phone? I know every single friend she has in college and I don't recognize your voice."

Elsa frowned and brought the device back up to her ear. She cleared her throat, back straightening. "I'm sorry sir, but Anna isn't available right now."

"Huh?"

"This isn't her as you can see. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Elsa Arendelle—"

"Elsa you said? What are you doing with her phone?"

"—and I'm answering your call on behalf of the fact that Anna's asleep."

"Wait, what's going?"

Elsa fiddled with the hem of her blouse. _Would he get mad if I told him? _"She's sick and in need of bed rest. I'm looking after her right now."

"Oh."

There was another long pause on the other end before she heard him inhale and exhale deeply. She gripped her elbow with her free hand and waited. When he spoke again, he sounded resigned.

"How'd she get sick?"

The sound of rain falling and their feet hurrying over the ground echoed in her ears. Elsa squeezed her elbow and said, "She thinks she overworked herself."

_I still think getting soaked didn't help._

Kristoff grunted on the other end. "That sounds like her. Has she eaten anything?"

Elsa glanced over at Anna's sleeping form. The wrinkles in her face had smoothed out and her posture had relaxed somewhat. She swallowed and nodded before she remembered he couldn't see her. The knowledge of that made her shoulders loosen. "Yes, she just ate and she took some medication. She's sleeping it off."

He heaved a sigh of relief and she could hear it in his voice. "Okay, thanks for looking out for her then."

_She did it for me. I want to do the same for her. _Even if Anna hadn't completely understood the situation at the time, Elsa had been grateful for the act itself. Her skin tingled and buzzed with the memory of Anna holding her hand in the rain.

"Um, can you tell her I called?"

"Yes, of course," Elsa said readily. Her stretched nerves began to ease.

"Alright, thanks." To himself she heard him mutter, "Man, I hope she doesn't push herself again."

She was about to tell him goodbye when he added:

"So you said your name was Elsa right?"

_Oh no._

Elsa stiffened, inhaling sharply when she heard the change in tone. She cleared her throat and tried to say in her most professional voice, "I did. Elsa Arendelle."

_Of Arendelle Corporation, _she almost added.

"So I was right. You _are_ that Elsa. The one my sister's dating?"

_What other Elsa would there be?_ She bit back the retort. _This is the brother she wants you to meet. I need to make a good first impression._ This, she was used to. She had needed to make a good impression on many other people before. She slipped into the role easily.

"I am." A part of her inwardly cheered that she could admit this so easily. The only part that trembled was her core. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kristoff."

"Hmm, likewise Elsa." Perhaps it was foolhardy to imagine but she thought she could detect the hint of a smile in his words.

"So you and Anna have been dating for what, three weeks now?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, she's told me a bit about you." She moved to sit back on the bed, free hand unconsciously reaching to stroke Anna's hair. Behind her eyelids, Anna's eyes jumped back and forth. When Elsa threaded her hand through the soft locks she let out a deep sigh. The blonde smiled to herself.

"Good things I hope." Kristoff's words broke her out of her stupor and she tensed again.

_Is he joking or? _"Yes, good things," she rushed to amend.

He hummed and she cursed that she couldn't quite decipher his mood.

"So how old are you?"

"Er- what?" Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she blinked several times.

"How old are you?" he repeated. _Now_ she could detect the smirk in his voice.

"24," Elsa said. _What does my age have to do with anything? Is he __**always**__ this overprotective? Surely Anna doesn't have to be coddled like this…_

"You come from a rich family right?"

_That_, she found odd, but Elsa nodded again before she slapped her forehead. "Yes, yes I do. My parents were the owners of Arendelle Corporation." The word 'were' flashed through her mind several times.

"Ah, I think I've heard of that company before. You guys make houses right?"

Elsa distracted herself with caressing Anna's cheeks, watching the younger woman scrunch up her nose. "We do," she said softly. The mental image of each home she had lived in growing up made an ache throb in her.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Conceal._

Her fingertips shook as she pulled her hand back and rested it in her lap.

"What's your hair color?"

"_Excuse me?!"_

What did _that_ have to do with anything? Elsa frowned and stared at the phone. _Anna's brother is...interesting._

"Any previous relationships?" he went on, not waiting for her to answer.

Elsa glared and stiffly muttered, "I think we should get off the subject Mr. Bjorgman."

"Sure, sorry about that." To Elsa's relief, he had the decency to sound sheepish. "Again, thanks for taking care of Anna and putting up with all these weird questions. I really appreciate what you've done for her."

Elsa's posture slackened and she smiled faintly. "Not at all." Her eyes darted over to Anna and her smile grew. "She—" The blonde swallowed.

Kristoff waited and she wondered if he was smirking again.

"I like spending time with her," Elsa whispered. Her hand played with the white lock in Anna's hair. She pursed her lips, brow knitting together. "Does she," the idea made her stomach twist, "er, is this common for her? Not getting sick, but getting hurt."

The dead silence that answered her made her skin crawl. A shiver ran up her spine and her hand paused in its movements.

"Well," Kristoff began, "look at it this way. She had a broken arm when we first met so you have a firecracker on your hands."

Elsa chuckled, but she couldn't push away the feeling in her stomach. "If Anna is fine dating someone like me then I'll gladly accept everything she gives."

_And hope I can do the same for her._

Kristoff laughed once. "I look forward to meeting you in person then Elsa." She could hear the smile in his voice and her own lips curled up slightly. "Will you be coming to the game too?"

"As her date, yes. I look forward to meeting you too Kristoff."

"Cool. I'll see you then." There was a beat and he added, teasingly, "Kiss her goodbye for me would you?"

Elsa blushed furiously and coughed. "I do believe that's private."

He laughed again. "You two take care. Later Elsa."

"Goodbye," Elsa said.

"Goodbye Anna," he whispered, more to himself and she grinned at that. Before he hung up, she leaned down and kissed Anna's cheek, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of warm skin on her lips.

The phone clicked and Elsa straightened. She heaved a long sigh. _Well that wasn't terrible._

"God, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Elsa stretched her arms over her head and heard her back pop. She groaned, pleased, and flopped down next to Anna. The blonde wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Anna's shoulder. She tangled their hands together and closed her eyes.

She was drifting in and out of a haze when she felt the body next to hers shift.

"Elsa?" Anna's sleepy voice snapped her awake.

"Hi," Elsa said, pushing herself up to one elbow. She grinned shyly at the pair of unfocused sea-green eyes blinking up at her. "How are you feeling?" She brushed back a stray red lock and Anna grinned up at her.

"Better," Anna mumbled. She frowned and turned on her back, reaching up to grasp Elsa's fingers lightly. "You stayed?"

Elsa blinked and she smiled tenderly. "Of course I did." She squeezed Anna's hand.

"How long?" Anna asked, yawning.

"Not long." Elsa leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, breath brushing Anna's ear. The younger woman shuddered and she drew back. "You've been sleeping for a little over two hours."

Anna hummed and brought Elsa's hand to her lips. She kissed the knuckles and Elsa felt heat trickle down from the crown of her head to her toes. She bit back the urge to sigh happily. Elsa laid down, snuggling into the soft pillow and Anna's warmth next to her. The redhead played with their fingers, muttering to herself.

"Your brother called," Elsa said after a while. She giggled when Anna's eyes widened, eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Did you answer it?" Anna asked, blinking rapidly.

Elsa blushed and gave a small nod. "I'm sorry, I was going to let it go to voicemail but I accidently accepted."

Anna quirked an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "It's fine." She reached forward and brushed back Elsa's bangs. Then her face screwed up. "Wait..."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, watching a thousand things pass over Anna's face. She entertained herself with counting the freckles on it when Anna didn't immediately continue.

"Ugh," Anna said, grimacing. "If you picked up, did he figure out it was you?"

The blonde's eyebrow rose higher. "Yes, I told him who I was. That's generally what happens when you meet someone."

Anna groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh, _please_ tell me he didn't give you a hard time."

Elsa's other eyebrow joined its twin. She blinked and tapped her chin. "Well, he did start asking me a few questions when he found out I was your girlfriend."

"What kind of questions?" Anna asked. Her eyes were wide and pleading in a puppy-dog look. Elsa pursed her lips to keep a small squeal inside her throat at the sight of it.

Instead, she said, "He asked me what my hair color was."

"Wait, what?"

"That was pretty much my reaction. And he asked if I came from a well-off family."

Anna hummed, brow furrowing in thought. Her eyes darkened for a moment.

_What are you thinking? _Elsa wanted to ask, but similar to when Kristoff had paused on the phone, something kept her from doing so.

Then the look was gone and Anna focused on her again. "What else?"

"He asked if I had any previous relationships," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna groaned again and shut her eyes. "Damn it Kristoff." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist— sending pleasant shivers up and down her spine—and buried her face into the blonde's shoulder. "Please don't take it to heart? He's rough at first, but he's really sweet deep down."

Elsa softened and nuzzled her cheek again the strawberry-blonde hair next to her. "I won't," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I figured it was just him being overprotective. I never had any siblings so I wouldn't know how it was."

Anna grunted. She sighed and the puff of hot air that brushed over Elsa's neck and collarbone made her toes curl. "He might seem like a jerk at first but he's the most honest person I know. Besides being my brother, he's one of my best friends so I hope you two can get along."

Elsa chuckled and kissed Anna's temple. "If you can put up with Meg then I can put up with your brother."

Anna laughed and nuzzled her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye Elsa could see her sea-green eyes twinkling.

"Even so, I'm gonna make sure he gives you a proper apology for asking those things!" Anna huffed, cheeks inflating.

Elsa giggled and poked her face. "You don't have to do that. He did apologize himself."

"A _proper_ apology," Anna insisted. "He's my brother, but you're—"

Elsa tilted her head and watched Anna's face flush. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and glanced down. A slow grin spread on the blonde's face at the display.

_My girlfriend is so cute._

The thought sent a warm thrill down to the soles of her feet. Her toes curled again and she wrapped her arms tighter around Anna.

"Y-you're my girlfriend and I'm yours, and wow I still have trouble believing that sometimes and Kristoff's going to learn how to be a gentleman and—"

Elsa pushed her nose against Anna's, halting her stammering. The redhead gasped, tensing.

"Shh," Elsa whispered. "I- I think I understand."

Wintery blue eyes flicked back and forth, searching.

"O-okay." Anna gulped and her back muscles loosened under Elsa's hands. "Good, great. How's your ankle by the way?"

Elsa twisted her foot and it brushed against the soft fabric of Anna's pajamas. "It's better. Barely hurts at all now."

Anna rubbed her big toe against Elsa's ankle and the blonde squealed, jumping back slightly. Anna quirked an eyebrow at her. Elsa clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Her cheeks pinked at the playful smirk on Anna's face.

"Are you ticklish?"

Elsa stiffened. "Don't you _dare_—"

Fingers darted out and dug into her sides.

Elsa shrieked and tried to twist out of Anna's grasp. The younger woman wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her flush against her body, her free hand continuing its merciless assault.

"No please!" Elsa squealed. She buried her face in Anna's collarbone. "Anna, no! S-stop! Please- ah!" Elsa laughed and writhed, snorting and trying to pull her girlfriend's arms off her. Her face flushed with exertion.

Anna giggled in her ear and her hand slipped around to Elsa's stomach, wriggling above her navel. The blonde shrieked louder. In retaliation, she stopped trying to pull off Anna's hands from her waist and decided to pinch and prod her sides.

Anna's resounding giggles made her smirk despite her shaking shoulders. "Now who has the upper hand?" Elsa teased, nails digging into the redhead's pajama shirt.

Anna grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on Elsa's cheek. Elsa squeaked at the wet feel, Anna's lips murmuring against her skin.

"You are because I'm not as ticklish!"

Anna's fingers tickled her sides while she continuously pressed quick, chaste kisses on her pink cheeks.

"This is- ahaha! Cheating!" Elsa weakly bat at her girlfriend's shoulders, Anna nuzzling her face in return. "How-" one of the redhead's fingers traced down her side, near her hipbone and she yelped, jumping. "H-how are you this strong when you're—ahahaha!—sick?!"

"Laughter is the best medicine," Anna said, brushing her nose against Elsa's face, voice light and teasing.

Elsa blew a puff of cold air in response. Anna pulled back, laughing, and the blonde grinned. Her heart thumped madly—_blissfully_—in her chest.

Only for it to come to a ramming stop when Anna suddenly released her. "Anna?"

Anna gave a violent cough, chest heaving with the force of it. The younger woman rolled onto her back, clamping her hand over her mouth as her face reddened. Elsa scrambled into a sitting position, hands outstretched uselessly.

"A-Anna are you alright?" the blonde asked, blue eyes flicking back and forth between Anna's flushed cheeks and her shaking torso.

"I'm-!" Anna coughed again, shutting her eyes tight. Tears pricked at the corners and she groaned. The sound ended in a loud, painful hack. "I-I'm fine!"

The nerves underneath Elsa's skin shot off. She scrambled to grab her water bottle and then slipped her arm under Anna's back to pull her into a sitting position. "H-here. Anna, drink."

Elsa tried to force down the trembling in her voice, fingers shaking as she handed over the bottle. Anna coughed and took it, the shaking of Anna's sweaty hands making Elsa's breath hitch.

"Careful," Elsa said—_whimpered_—as Anna gulped down the water.

Anna exhaled, long and slow—the tremor in her voice causing Elsa to hover her hands over the redhead's back and chest. She grimaced and flashed the blonde a weak grin.

"Coughing is the worst way to end cuddle time."

Elsa laughed—weak and hollow to her own ears—and brushed away Anna's fringe. She smiled and hoped Anna didn't notice the way her lips wobbled. "There are worst ways."

"I guess," Anna said. She caught one of Elsa's hands and rubbed her thumb over the top soothingly.

Elsa let her other hand drop onto the small of Anna's back. She steadied her breathing, but didn't stop searching for anymore signs of her girlfriend's condition worsening.

"Relax," Anna said, nudging her with her shoulder.

"Huh?" Elsa snapped her head back to stare at twinkling teal eyes.

Anna coughed again and bat at her chest. Elsa's fingers tensed over her shirt. "It could be worse."

"Worse how?" Elsa asked, frowning. She gently pulled her other hand out of Anna's grasp and pressed it against her forehead. She bit her lip. "Well, you're not overly warm."

"See!" Anna's grin brightened. "I could be blowing snot all over the place or vomiting, but I'm not. I'm fine now, promise."

Elsa wrinkled her nose at the implications but relented. She stopped rubbing Anna's back and cupped her face. "Promise?"

That dimpled, ear-splitting grin returned. "Cross my heart."

Elsa swallowed—the lump in her throat thankfully less painful now—and nodded. "Alright."

Anna flopped back onto the bed, pulling her along by her wrists.

"Oof!"

One arm wrapped around her waist, fingers trailing lightly over her shirt. The other tucked a long strand of white-gold hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair look this messy before," Anna commented, eyes hooded.

"What?" Elsa reached up and ran a hand through her hair, frowning when she found her well-kept bangs had fallen to frame her face. "Ugh, I must look terrible," she grumbled.

Anna's eyes widened and she tilted her head.

"What?"

"If terrible is what you look like when you're a mess then I'd love to see more of it."

The toothy grin made her face flush.

"Stop it you, you're supposed to be resting," Elsa scolded. She flicked the button nose in front of her face and Anna giggled. The blonde softened and laid her head down, eyes falling to half mast.

Anna mirrored her position and sighed.

"You promise me you won't get sick from being so close by all day right?" she asked, eyes flashing with sudden worry.

Elsa grinned and shook her head. "I don't get sick."

"Unfair!" Anna stuck out her tongue and Elsa laughed. The redhead yawned and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep," Elsa crooned and caressed her cheek.

"Mk," Anna whispered, voice trailing off. "Your hands are the best ice packs by the way," she mumbled.

Elsa merely hummed in response.

Then Anna jerked awake, blinking rapidly. "Wait, didn't you say you needed to be somewhere today? When is that?"

Elsa glanced at her wristwatch. "Not for a while." She rolled her eyes. "Now go to sleep. You tell me to relax yet you won't do the same for yourself."

"Okay." Anna's eyes fluttered shut. "You could rest too then, if you're staying…"

Elsa shifted and kissed Anna's forehead softly. "Shh, sleep."

Anna nodded, eyes darting beneath her eyelids.

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes, content. "Oh!" She nudged Anna with her foot.

"Hm?" Anna shifted, mumbling.

Elsa leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I still need to return your umbrella."

"Umbrella?" Anna asked sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

Something in the way she spoke made Elsa's heart thump and ache. She blinked, nostalgia washing over her.

"The one you let me borrow."

Anna's brow furrowed, pouting. "You keep it," she slurred. Anna smiled and her breathing slowed. "Need it more than me…" She trailed off, snoring.

Elsa drew back and opened her eyes, searching Anna's sleeping face. She bit the inside of her cheek, lower lip quivering. Her heart jumped and bobbed in her throat. Elsa leaned over and pecked the corner of Anna's mouth, whispering against her lips.

Then, she reached down and brought the wrinkled covers over them both. When she was sure the redhead had drifted off, she sighed and snuggled closer.

_I have time until my appointment. Besides, my therapist is always saying I should find something that makes me happy. This counts right?_

Elsa closed her eyes and trailed off to the sound of Anna's soft snoring, the rise and fall of her chest comfortable against her own.

_I think this counts._

**x x x**

_Her breath hitched, fists clutching the front of her shirt in a death grip. Her eyes strained to find something in the dark enclosure. The cold, bone-chilling air did little to prevent the sweat rolling down the side of her neck._

"_Hey, are you—"_

_She jumped, heart hammering in her chest._

"—_okay?"_


	12. A Poignant, Rainy Day Part I

**A/N: **I want to severely apologize for taking so long to put out this chapter. I'm not sure how many of you follow my tumblr, but those that do are aware that I've been facing some IRL issues and I want to thank the people who took the time to send me supportive messages. It really means a lot to me, so really, thank you so much.

I don't have a lot to say about this chapter (I rarely have much to say actually, most of the times I just want to give you guys the chapters and see what you make of them) except that we continue to expand on some pivotal scenes. Also, from here on out, things are going to get progressively more melancholy as we edge closer and closer to the heart of this story. The fluff won't stop completely, but as I've said to some people before, I firmly believe sadness is a natural progression in any relationship. The next chapter will come out a lot sooner hopefully, now that things are (supposedly) quieting down IRL-wise. As always, thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate all the feedback you guys give me and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!

**EDIT:** Fixed a short passage that I forgot to edit, many apologies.

* * *

_In the darkness, she could just barely make out the eyes staring back at her, glistening with wetness and fear._

_The sound of the rain hitting the school grounds buzzed in her ears. The shuddering, gasping breaths could barely be heard over the droning of the storm._

_Her head ached, something warm trickling down her cheek._

_How much time had passed? _

"_Hey, are you—"_

_Those eyes were frozen in her mind._

"—_okay?"_

**x x x**

A sudden roar of wind and rain broke the silence.

The harsh splattering against the window dragged her abruptly out of her dream. She was pulled away from it, fingers twitching—desperately reaching and trying to grasp onto the remnants of images quivering beneath her eyelids.

Anna groaned and stirred under her blankets, raised a hand to rub her eye. The heel of her palm dug into the socket, trying to push away a lingering headache.

_Ugh, don't tell me it's coming down hard._

She cracked one eye open and glanced around. The lighting in her dorm room was dim. The lights had been turned and left off, courtesy of Rapunzel. The only thing that stopped the room from being completely dark were the weak rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

"_You need your rest. Don't get out of bed until you're all better."_

That had been after her return from the clinic the day before, _also_ at Rapunzel's behest. By now though, she was rid of most of her sickness. The thick stickiness that had clogged up her throat and lungs had thinned. Her fever had broke and settled the other day and she no longer felt tired at every turn. The heat that had hovered over her skin every second had cooled and she didn't feel nauseous and dizzy when standing up now. The only thing that lingered was a dry scratchiness in her throat—from coughing so much, no doubt—and a dull thudding in her temples.

Anna inhaled, yawned, and stretched her arms over her head, bones popping pleasantly. The sheets rumpled around her and she kicked them off, toes curling. There was an obvious chill in the air, but she didn't care at the moment. She was just glad to be better. She rose into a sitting position and stared out the window.

The glass pane shook as droplets splattered across its surface. Dark, heavy clouds hung overhead and beyond the walls of her dorm room she could hear the wind wailing.

"Great," Anna huffed. "Weather had to be right for once." She brushed aside her bangs and glanced at her arm clock.

_6:45. Ugh, I guess it's about time I got up. Class will be starting soon. _

Anna grimaced and rose from her bed, stumbling to the dresser. Her hair was a mess as usual and when she ran her hand through it, her fingers entangled in several knots. She hissed in pain as she pulled her hand out. "Ugh, hairbrush. Where?"

Her hand groped along blindly for a moment until she heard a small squeak. Anna started, blinking sleepily down at a blurry green shape. A disapproving pair of brown eyes gazed up at her. The redhead smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Pascal, didn't mean to grab you." She patted the chameleon on the head and he relaxed. "Have you seen my hairbrush?"

Pascal squeaked and pointed with the tip of his tail. Her hairbrush was hidden underneath a stack of paint tubes, brushes, hairbands, and lipstick. Anna grinned lazily and tickled Pascal under his chin. "Thank you!" she cooed.

He made a pleased noise and curled right back up on his spot next to Rapunzel's picture frame. When Anna pushed aside the mess, she found a post-it note underneath. "Uh, huh?"

Anna frowned and picked up the brush, glancing at the note with foggy curiosity.

"_I left you some granola bars in your backpack so you can eat something just before class starts. Keep your energy up Anna! Love, Rapunzel."_

Anna smiled faintly, the cold room suddenly warmer. She began the arduous task of brushing back her hair, muttering to herself, "I'll text Punzie that I'm fine before I go."

The quick, short strokes eventually stopped being painful as she dragged the brush through her red locks. She closed her eyes, humming as she walked back to her bed and sat down, the rhythmic sweeps lulling her to a calm and peaceful state. Her breathing slowed and she was distracted from the soreness in her throat. Even the slight cold in her room didn't bother her as she brushed her hair. It almost felt like someone was combing through her tresses.

_Elsa_.

Anna sighed, head lolling to the left as she recalled the way Elsa had brushed back her bangs and caressed her face, hand pressed to her forehead to check her temperature every now and then. Every cool touch against her heated skin had made her muscles relax, limbs melting into a pile of goo. Then Elsa had curled up against her in the end, her restricting coat gone and her feet free of her heels. Their feet had been bare when they pressed against each other under the blankets.

Illness hadn't been the only reason she'd had difficulty breathing.

After a few more sweeps of her brush, Anna ran a hand slowly through her hair and smiled to herself. Her fingers deftly tied the tresses into her signature braids and she tested the structure with a small tug. Satisfied, Anna yawned again and stumbled back to her dresser. She picked up two lipsticks and eyed them groggily.

"What do you think?" she asked, holding them out to Pascal. "Pink or red? What would impress blonde, blue-eyed, and beautiful?"

The chameleon snapped one eye open and stared at the lipstick tubes. He looked her up and down. Anna smiled shyly and added, "Okay, what would impress the girl who was taking care of me the other day?"

Pascal chirped and butted the pink lipstick with his head. Her smiled widened and she kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you."

She leaned over the small vanity they had and applied a small bit of cherry-pink lipstick. Smacking her lips lightly, Anna glanced around.

"Clothes, dress," she mumbled to herself. She rubbed one eye as she stumbled to her closet and pulled it open. The door creaked just as her phone rang.

"Wait, what?" Anna jumped and blinked rapidly, shocked out of her relaxed morning stupor. She walked over to her dresser, snatching her phone off the stand and glancing at the caller ID.

For a second, she hoped it was Elsa.

But then her eyes darted over the screen and she groaned.

_Incoming call from Kristoff Bjorgman. I guess Rapunzel turned off my ringtone for him to let me sleep. Only she would be allowed to do that._

Anna bit her lip and accepted. She held up her cell to her ear, chewing on the bottom flesh in distraction. _I wonder if I should give Elsa a special ringtone._

"—na? Anna!"

Anna jumped, startled out of her thoughts. She pressed the phone closer to her ear, babbling, "Oh hey, sorry Kristoff! I was distracted." She turned back to her closet and began pulling out a long-sleeved shirt and a warm pair of pants. Rapunzel and Elsa wouldn't be happy if she wore anything less than snug. "You kind of caught me at a bad time. I was going to head on down to class."

There was a crackle on the other end before Kristoff's voice rose over the noise. "Sorry, this was the only free time I could get to call you. I wanted to let you know the team and I will be back home really soon."

She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her lips curl into a grin that threatened to split her cheeks. She clutched her shirt and jeans to her chest, fingers fiddling with her clothes in growing excitement. "How soon?" Anna teased.

"Like _really_ soon."

Anna giggled at her brother's remark and she could easily picture the smirk on his face. "Okay, Reindeer King, mind giving me a specific date so I know when to pick you up?"

He laughed and said, "I'll be home by this Sunday, fiestypants."

Anna beamed and hurried over to her backpack, dropping her clothes in the process. She scrambled for her tiny notebook and a pen to mark down the date. "Okay, got it!"

She was about to ask when she could pick him up when a cough traveled up her throat. Anna hacked once and beat her chest roughly, face scrunching up.

"Anna! Hey, you okay? Are you still sick?" Kristoff's calm disposition shifted into overdrive, worry lacing his words.

Anna coughed again and straightened, brushing back her bangs from her eyes. "I'm good, Kristoff. Great," she inhaled slowly, "just a little leftover cough."

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds off." Of course he wasn't convinced.

Anna sighed and swallowed, cringing when her throat muscles ached. She rubbed the hollow of her neck and cleared her throat. "A little hoarse, but seriously Kristoff. I'm fine." Then, before he could protest—she could hear him starting up—she added, "Now, what time do I have to pick you up?"

He grunted and she knew he wasn't happy about being interrupted.

Anna smirked, ignoring the swollen irritation just past her tongue. "C'mon big guy, what time?"

Kristoff sighed and she grinned in triumph at his relent. He hummed on the other line before saying, "Think we'll be arriving around 10:30. That'll be more than enough time for you to eat a full breakfast by the way."

Anna rolled her eyes and stuffed her notebook back into her bag, unclicking and stowing away her pen. "Haha, very funny Kristoff."

A tingle raced down her spine when she recalled the soup and tea Elsa had made for her a few days ago. She could almost taste the rich tomato flavor on her tongue when she swallowed now. Her stomach curled and warmed happily at the memory. Anna bit her lip and walked back to her strewn clothes on the floor, scooping up her jeans and balancing her cell phone on her shoulder.

"For your information," she began, slow and smug, "I have been eating very, _very_ well for my health lately."

"Oh?" Kristoff sounded incredulous. "Last time I checked up on you when you were sick in the fall all Punz told me that you had to eat were old sandwiches and stale crackers. And a donut."

Anna blew a raspberry at him. She tugged off her pajama bottoms and began to pull up her jeans, grumbling, "I'm being serious here! I have been eating well." Her fingers slowed and she fiddled with the button of her jeans. Heat crept up her neck and Anna mumbled, "Elsa's actually been bringing up food for me now and then, when she has the time."

The mental image of Elsa blowing over the thermos cup resurfaced and she shivered. The feel of her cool hand constantly brushing aside her bangs, caressing her forehead, made goosebumps rise on her arms. Elsa's lips briefly brushing against the corner of her mouth, reassuring Anna that she would still be there when she fell asleep. Anna shut her eyes, clutching the waistband of jeans tightly. The warmth of Elsa's body when she woke up just before she had to go.

"_I'll see you soon. Get some rest Anna. Take care, please. For me?"_

The sheer _nearness_ of Elsa and knowing the blonde had enjoyed their time together just as much as she had had made her heartbeat quicken.

The tender smile Elsa had given her, hand on the doorknob and the other one waving shyly had caused her stomach to flutter. Anna had barely been able to wave back, too stunned, ill, and mesmerized to do so.

When the door clicked shut she had flopped back on her bed and buried her face in the sheets, taking in the lingering scent of Elsa's perfume.

"Oh so I guess it was her food you ate last time I called?" Kristoff's voice broke through her trance.

The redhead jumped. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah!" She unbuttoned her pink pajama shirt and bent down to pick up the fallen long sleeve one. "She made me soup and tea. Good stuff. Healthy. You know, the kind you're always trying to force down my throat when we get together."

Kristoff humphed. "Well excuse me for wanting to see you eat something else besides sugar, sugar, and more sugar."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know that's an exaggeration," she grunted as she peeled off her shirt and tugged her other one on, all the meanwhile balancing her cell phone. "Hey! Wait a _minute._"

"Hm?"

The redhead brushed aside her bangs and glared at her phone. "That reminds me, I need to have a little chat with you about something."

"Oh?" Kristoff sounded curious. "Sure, I've got about half an hour before I need to head out. When does your first class start?"

Anna glanced at the alarm clock. _7:01._

"At 7:45 and- hey, wait! No distractions mister!"

"Huh?"

She walked over to her bed and sat down onto it to slip on her shoes, the whole time grumbling, "I have a bone to pick with you. Last time you called I was sick right?"

"Right, about that Anna—"

"Look Kristoff, I know you want what's best for me, but that's no reasons to ask my girlfriend twenty questions out of the blue." Anna gave her shoe a harsh jerk and stepped up, her sneakers practically stomping across the dorm room floor now. "And _some _of them weren't very nice Kristoff."

"Yeah, Anna, about that. I said I was sor—"

"And yes, I know you said you were sorry to her, but you're still going to apologize in _person_ when you two meet up. Promise me that?" Anna cut in, jamming her textbook into her backpack.

Kristoff sighed.

"I know you rolled your eyes at me," she said, frowning. She grabbed her green jacket from where it was hanging on her headboard and slipped it on. "I'm being serious Anna here, not normal, goofy Anna. Promise me this Kris."

There was a short pause before he chuckled. "Ha, alright, alright. Of course I will. Geez, you sure know how to drive a point into the ground Anna."

The redhead walked over to the corner of her dorm room where she and Rapunzel kept their umbrellas. She snatched the hot pink object out of the basket and grumbled, "I know you're not the best with people Kristoff, but asking her if she's ever been with someone the first time you talk? _Seriously_?"

Kristoff sighed again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad move on my part. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a sense of what kind of person she is."

_Ugh, overprotective family and friends. _

Anna huffed and slung her bag over her shoulder, tucking her umbrella under her arm. "You can do that when you two meet in person. _After _you apologize."

Kristoff mumbled something under his breath.

Anna paused and frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

She pouted and pushed her phone closer. "Sometimes I wish Sven could go with you on your trips. Then I could just ask him what you're thinking."

Even if Sven was just their family's labrador, Kristoff had always been more honest around the dog than with anyone else. When she'd been a teenager she had often gone to the black lab and talked with him about her problems—sometimes just to tease Kristoff when he was within earshot and other times just because Sven's playful, sweet nature had been so well-suited for certain experiences.

"I just said you really like her."

Again, Kristoff's voice tore her from fond memories.

"Huh?"

She blinked, hand hovering over the doorknob to her room's entrance. _Like? Her? Who? _

"Wait, what? What are you talking about Kristoff?"

Her brother chuckled and she knew his smirk was back on his face. "Her. Elsa. Your girlfriend. You really like her."

"Huh? What? Of course I do!" Flabbergasted, Anna fumbled with the knob and slipped out, swiping her card key through the lock. "I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't!"

There was rustling on the other line and Anna wondered if he was getting ready to leave as well. He grunted and said, "Not like that I meant."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Anna checked her bag, making sure she had everything before turning to walk down the hallway. "God, sometimes you can be so needlessly cryptic Kristoff."

Kristoff laughed and she smiled in spite of herself.

"I mean, there's something else about her that you like. It's different than it was with—"

She inhaled sharply, hand pausing on the railing of the stairs. The hallway was quiet and cold air bit into her skin, stinging her neck and cheeks. She clutched the steel tightly, foot raised slightly off the ground, ready to move.

But her stomach twisted and curled, nausea creeping up from her stomach. She swallowed, the scratchiness in her throat like pin pricks.

Kristoff had stopped talking and his breathing, coupled with the silence of the hallway, highlighted the pitter-patter of rain hitting the building's roof, windows, and walls.

"Well," he began again and her voice hitched, "it's just different."

Her shoulders sagged and her foot dropped from its raised position. Her lips trembled as she smiled and the steps before her blurred faintly. Anna clutched her hand to her chest, murmuring, "Yeah, it's different." She squeezed the front of her shirt, nostrils inhaling the mild hint of mint on her skin. "It's a really good different."

"Happy to hear that," Kristoff said and she could hear the smile in his voice. There was a small shuffle and he added, "Alright, have to go now Anna. I'll see you Sunday fiestypants."

Anna exhaled and fingered the cuff of her jacket's sleeve. "I can't wait to see you again Kris." She grinned wobbly, fingers flexing against the railing. "A-and I can't wait until you meet Elsa." Her grip tightened on her phone. "Do you think—"

"Anna," Kristoff cut in, voice low and gentle. "Don't worry."

Anna shut her eyes and inhaled, heart thudding and throat sore. She let out a shuddering breath and nodded to herself. "Right."

Kristoff sighed. "So see you soon then?"

Anna grinned and bit her lip. "Sunday big guy."

"Okay," he chuckled. "Now get to class!"

Anna blinked and glanced at her watch.

_7:24._

"Damn it Kristoff!"

He laughed and hung up. Anna fumbled with her phone, quickly sending a text message to Rapunzel—_"Heading to class, see you later. XOXO, Anna."_—before hurrying down the flight of stairs.

**x x x**

Anna panted as she ran down the step, lungs burning. She gripped her bag tightly as she neared the first floor and jumped the last few steps.

"Woah, woah!" Anna flailed her arms as she slipped and nearly fell, barely catching herself in time. She sighed and straightened, patting down her clothes and hefting her bag higher on her shoulder. "Okay, okay, more slowly this time Anna. Class doesn't start until—" teal eyes glanced at a digital watch.

_7:31. Fourteen minutes._

"Fourteen minutes until Communications starts. That's not so bad," Anna huffed to herself. Then she frowned.

_Unless Professor Simmons calls on me just as I come in because I'm the only one standing…_

"On second thought, maybe that is bad." Anna wheezed for a few seconds before sprinting off with a strangled shout. She fiddled with her umbrella and popped it open as she darted out of the dorm room, sneakers squeaking along the tiled floor.

The rain poured down upon the plastic and the wind immediately beat down on her. Anna clutched her backpack tightly to her as she ran. The Humanities building was on the eastern end and while not completely across the campus for her, was still quite a trek.

She could cut down on time easily if she just ran straight through campus instead of taking her usual route.

_But._

Her stomach twisted and her mouth set into a thin line as she approached the central area. The main dorm loomed overhead, its rooftop darker than any cloud in the sky.

_Kristoff said he heard from Gaston that he moved dorms. But which?_

It would be just her luck to avoid the central dorm and only end up meeting him somewhere else when she'd been trying to avoid him for so long.

_I told Oscar I was done with everything already. I told __**him **__I was done when we broke up. I told them all. _Her stomach twisted further and bile rose up her throat. She gulped and pushed it down. She wasn't going to convince anyone she was getting better if she vomited on campus grounds.

_Least of all myself._

She took an off-center path and the main dorm was eventually eclipsed by other buildings and trees. Anna shut her eyes in relief for a second. Her phone rang as she dashed passed the library. She nearly slipped from a puddle in surprise. She dug into her jean pocket and glanced down at the screen as she righted her footing.

_From Elsa Arendelle:_

Anna jumped, heart leaping in her throat and a smile automatically curling on her lips.

"_Where are you? Class is going to start soon. You're okay, right?"_

Her fingers moved over the keys as she continued running. Droplets of water splattered onto her head when her umbrella slipped as she typed.

"_I'm on my way! I got distracted talking to my brother."_

There was a short beep as she approached the Humanities building.

"_I'll save you a seat. Did you eat anything before leaving?"_

Anna chuckled and reached into one of her backpack's pockets. She pulled at the wrapper of a granola bar with her teeth, tearing it open and spitting the foil out. She bit into it as she typed.

"_I got something quick. I'll be there in a bit."_

Another bing and she grinned at the response.

"_Alright. I can't wait to see you."_

Anna slid to a stop in front of the building's double doors. Her umbrella wobbled precariously as she balanced her snack and backpack. A breeze blew over her as she reached toward the doorknob and tipped her umbrella right out of her hand. It clattered to the floor, snagging on the doorway.

A shower of cold droplets fell on her shoulders, dampening her green jacket.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Anna dumped the wrapper in the trash bin beside the door and practically dove for her umbrella. The wind barreled it over and she nearly fell on her face when snatching it up. She pushed open the doors and sighed in relief when the building's warm temperature settled over her chilled flesh.

Anna closed her umbrella and shook it a bit, pouting when several beads of water ended up on her shoes. She checked herself over, biting her lip.

"Okay, not too wet. No big deal." She smiled and brushed her jacket sleeve over her hair, doing her best to dry it. Anna ran her thumb over her lips and her face softened when she noticed her lipstick hadn't smeared.

_I hope Elsa likes it._

She glanced at her wristwatch and yelped when she saw the time.

"7:43?! I hope no one took my spot!"

Anna tucked her umbrella under her arm and shot down the hallway, sneakers squeaking noisily. She panted as she rounded a corner and saw her classroom down the hallway. _Finally! _She squeezed passed a few other late students, muttering an apology as she scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. To her dismay, all her usual seats in the middle row had been taken. _Oh, I really, really, hope that—_

A pale hand shot up and waved to her, gesturing her forward. Anna couldn't help the grin spreading across her cheeks. She squealed and ran down the back row, nearly tripping over her own feet and bumping into Aurora's chair. She flashed a sheepish, apologetic look at the sleepy glare sent her way.

"Sorry," she mouthed and hurried down.

Elsa smiled up at her, all perfect white teeth and shining blue eyes. "Hi," the blonde said. "Have a seat," she gestured to the chair on her right.

Anna's chest heaved as she stopped in front of her girlfriend. "Hey you," the redhead teased. "Good _morning,_ gorgeous, how are you this fine day?" Anna sang, swiveling into the empty seat happily.

Elsa rolled her eyes, amused. "It's not exactly a fine day Anna. It's pouring outside." She reached over and brushed her hand through the redhead's bangs, frowning. "You brought your umbrella right?"

Anna grinned and held up the wet plastic object for emphasis. "Yeah. I kind of ran here like an idiot and I dropped my umbrella so I got a little wet in the process."

Elsa hummed, running her fingers lightly through strawberry-blonde locks. She pushed aside Anna's fringe and bit her lip. "I can tell. Your hair's wet." Blue eyes scanned down the rest of Anna's form. "Looks like that's all though. Your clothes don't look damp." She paused and her brow furrowed. "Except for your jacket."

Anna giggled, reaching up and pulling Elsa's hand away. "Don't worry, I'm taking good care of myself. Besides, I'm practically one hundred percent better now!"

At that moment, a cough bubbled up her chest and passed her lips. She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed, eyes flicking to meet Elsa's gaze. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. Anna coughed again and cleared her throat, laughing nervously. "I'm mostly better?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, her smirk melting into an exasperated smile. "I'll have to make do with that." Then she blinked, taking a closer look at Anna. Her smirk shifted into an interested grin. "By the way, is that lipstick on you?"

Anna blushed shyly and tapped her knuckles together. "Yeah," she bit her lip, "uh, does it look bad?"

Elsa's expression softened. "No, it's cute." She tilted her head to the side, studying her. "It's a lovely shade."

_Score! _Anna looked down at her desk, biting her lip to keep from grinning. Her eyes flicked back to Elsa and when she saw the tender look on her face again, she couldn't help the thousand-watt smile that stretched over her cheeks.

They stared at each other for several moments before breaking eye contact, faces red.

Elsa glanced quickly to the front and Anna followed her line of sight. Their professor hadn't arrived yet. _I wonder what's taking him so long. _The redhead glanced up at the classroom clock. _Class should have started by now. _

"Anna."

Elsa's hushed voice snapped her attention back to the blonde.

"Hm?"

Her girlfriend leaned forward slightly. "How is your voice doing? You kept coughing even when your fever broke." Elsa's brow knitted and Anna fought back the urge to caress her worried face. "You sound hoarse."

Anna rubbed her throat as if to soothe the dry scratchiness. "A bit," she admitted, reaching down to her backpack and pulling out her textbook and notebook. She unclicked a pen and flashed Elsa a reassuring smile when she noticed the frown deepen on her face. "Don't pout Elsa, it's unbecoming of a stylish young woman such as yourself." Then she grinned and squinted her eyes playfully. "Actually, do pout. It looks cute on you."

She giggled at the red flush that overtook the blonde's pale features. Elsa humphed and turned to her laptop, flicking it on. As the screen lit up, Anna took a moment to roam her eyes over the other woman's face. Dressed in a simple violet coat and scarf, Elsa looked as proper as ever. However, this time she had left her hair up in a bun instead of her usual braid. To top it off, a pair of pearl drop earrings hung from her ears. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she watched the smooth gemstones swing back and forth.

_She was wearing earrings that—_

The door banged open, making both women jump in their seats. The classroom turned around as one to see their professor stumbling in. The portly man stumbled with several papers tucked under his arm, huffing and puffing. Most of the students turned away, disinterested now that they had seen who it was.

Anna pursed her lips, slouching in her seat. "And here I was worried about getting on time when our professor was running late too. I didn't have to rush all this way."

Elsa chuckled beside her, fingers tapping away at keys already. "Better safe than sorry, dear. Besides, punctuality is a good work ethic to have."

The redhead stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend, earning a surprised snort of laughter. "Of course _you'd _say something like that."

Still, despite her misfortune, Anna found herself grinning. _I might have had to rush here, but I ended up sitting next to Elsa. So I guess everything evens out._

Their professor finally made it up to the podium, fumbling with his papers. He dipped his hat and called out to the back, "Thank you for your assistance Professor Westerguard, you may go."

A chill shot down Anna's spine and she stiffened in her seat. Elsa glanced at her worriedly from the corner of her eye, fingers pausing over her keypad.

"Anna?" she mouthed.

Anna ignored the concern and turned slowly in her chair. She felt a gaze boring into her back and when she looked at the door, her stomach twisted.

Oscar stood beside it, his eyes fixated on her. When she met his stare, he glanced over at their professor. "I was glad to be of help, Professor Simmons. If you'll excuse me then, have a good day."

He dipped his head and turned to go, but not before he gave Anna one final look.

The redhead clenched her fists together tightly and deliberately turned to stare at the projector screen. Her neck muscles twitched as the door closed gently and the hush that had fallen over the students broke.

"Now, now, settle down everyone. I apologize for being late, but—"

His voice trailed off in Anna's mind. She bit her lip, clutching her pen in a firm grasp.

_Come on, it's nothing to get upset over. He left and didn't even say anything. Well, not like he could without drawing attention from everyone, but still. He left just like that._

Her knuckles paled and her nails dug harshly into her skin.

_Not without looking at me of course. What does he __**expect **__from me? I'm just your average schmuck. I'm completely ordina—_

A hand curled around hers, slender fingers gently pulling her pen away.

Anna twitched and glanced sideways. Elsa blinked and whispered, almost mouthing the words, "Are you okay?"

A shock ran through her veins.

_"—are you okay?"_

Anna's lips twitched into a small smile and she shifted her hand to rub circles on Elsa's wrist. Quietly, she said, "I'm fine."

Elsa relaxed and nodded, detracting her hand to type away at her keyboard again. Anna rubbed the pads of her first three fingers together, trying to preserve the warmth in them.

They settled into a comfortable silence, keys tapping and pen scribbling. The clock ticked away as the professor explained the day's lesson for an hour before moving on to list major—"And minor!"—points of their upcoming exam. There was a collective groan amongst the students.

"Now don't give me that! You're all capable adults and it's to be expected considering you will be going on winter break shortly thereafter!"

Anna snorted when a student rose in his chair, waving his arm rapidly and shouting, "Can't you give us the exam _after the _break?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and Anna bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Blah, blah, blah," the redhead imitated in a low voice.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her, but the disapproving look failed to have its effect due to the smile curling on her lips.

"Shh," she cooed, eyes narrowed.

"Now see here Mr. Pride! I firmly believe that having your exam _before_ going on vacation will prevent any procras—"

The professor's voice was cut off by a loud rattling. Anna jerked her head up to look at the classroom windows hidden behind the blinds. The glass shook for a few more seconds before stilling. The wind shrieked from outside and the pitter-patter of rain was obvious with the stunned silence from everyone.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Elsa's shoulders tense. The lining of her jaw clenched and her fingers hovered over the keys.

Anna frowned, all light-hearted merit disappearing when she noticed an agitated flicker in Elsa's blue eyes.

_Right, she hates the rain. Here I was moping and joking around while it's raining cats and dogs. Elsa gets so distressed during this type of weather. I wonder if she would tell me why if I asked?_

Anna reached over and clasped one of the blonde's hands. Elsa jerked in surprise and her head whirled around, their gazes locking. The redhead rubbed the back of Elsa's hand, smiling timidly. She whispered, "Hey. Hey, Elsa, it'll be okay. Maybe it'll clear up this afternoon? You never know."

There was a long moment of silence, filled only by the resume of surrounding noise from their colleagues as their professor's voice droned on.

At last, Elsa hummed and glanced down at their hands. She upturned her palm and laced their fingers together, stroking Anna's skin back just as delicately. Still, her words were low and lacked any real cheer when she mumbled, "I guess."

Anna lowered her head to meet the blonde's downward gaze, biting her lip. "Do you want to go get lunch today? We can go wherever you'd like." The glaze over icy-blue eyes vanished and they refocused on her. Anna grinned more strongly and, with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching them, bent down and lifted their joined hands. She pecked the top of Elsa's hand, lips brushing over the blonde's pale knuckles. "My treat," she whispered.

Elsa smiled slightly and squeezed her hand, a delighted flush spreading over her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered back.

For a second, Anna thought that was all Elsa had to say. So she pulled back, sitting up in her seat with a grin and moving to look back at the front. Then she saw Elsa's eyes dart around, looking at everyone in much the same way the redhead had before. Gently, she tugged Anna's hand down under the desk, clasping her fingers more firmly, and leaned over in her chair.

Anna gasped, eyes widening when she felt cool, red lips brush over her cheek, lingering for a moment to murmur in her ear, "I'd love to have lunch with you. Besides, we did plan to have another date soon."

The blonde pulled back, amused when Anna just ducked her head and nodded vigorously, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

The remaining time for class couldn't have gone by faster.

In the final minutes, the professor put down his pen and yelled, "Class dismissed! Now I want you all to read chapters thirty-nine and forty for the next lecture! Don't forget to read and do the assigned questions and definitely do _not_ forget to study for your upcoming exam."

There was a surge amongst the students as everyone packed their things, stuffing papers and books into bags and putting away laptops. Footsteps momentarily blotted out the sound of rain as everyone headed for the door.

Anna practically skipped out into the hallway, twirling on her foot to beam at Elsa. "Alright, I know the perfect place to eat lunch at!"

Elsa smiled softly, fishing in her bag for something. "Do you? I hope it's not that burger joint we went to on our first date."

Anna blanched, excited toe-bouncing coming to a halt. "Of course not Elsa!" She pouted and crossed her arms. "Technically that wasn't my idea in the first place and all of our _other_ lunch dates turned out fine."

_Except for getting sick last time, but that's beside the point._

Elsa chuckled and bent her head a bit. Anna sucked in a breath when full lips pressed against her cheek.

The blonde drew back, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. A part of Anna was inwardly pleased to see that Elsa's cheeks were dotted with a pink tint.

"I'm only teasing Anna. I'm sure whatever you've decided will be great," Elsa cooed.

Then she slipped something into Anna's hand. Anna blinked and looked down to find a cough drop. She rolled her eyes, but unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth without question. The skin wrinkling happily around Elsa's eyes made her heart flutter and she scrunched up her face playfully in response. Elsa giggled at the expression, fingers hovering over her mouth.

"You've spoiled me enough," Anna said around the lemon drop. Elsa just beamed and the closeness allowed her to nuzzle Anna's temple with her nose. A tingle ran down from the crown of Anna's head all the way to her toes and she listened to their synced breathing.

_God, I don't think I would trade this for anything else in the world._

The thought shocked her and she pulled back a bit, eyes wide. Elsa's eyes flashed worriedly for a moment, but Anna clasped her hand and squeezed it gently. The redhead brushed back a strand of hair, looking down at their shoes. She wiggled her toes and mumbled, "I was thinking," Elsa leaned in closer to hear, "since, you know, getting sick kind of put a dent in our plans and you and everyone else seemdetermined to confine me to a bed if I so much as cough a little—we might not be able to go see the play. We could do something else—although we can _still_ make plans to go to the play, if you don't mind."

The blonde sidled closer to Anna, looping their arms together. "I don't mind of course. We just need to re-arrange our plans. Though, I really would love to see what your troupe has in store."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Okay, great. Yeah, I'd love it if you could come see our play too. So if you just want to move our date back, that's perfectly fine by me!" Elsa smiled and nodded, her eyes twinkling. Anna flushed happily and said, "I need to go check up on my group today actually. I've been MIA for a while now and they're probably wondering what happened. Probably think I fell into a ditch and died." She winked and added, "And maybe I can snag us some nice seating tickets."

"Oh, you mischievous little fox!" Elsa laughed, cheeks pink. "Alright, so, did you want to check in with your group before we eat?"

Anna nodded, biting her lip. "If you don't mind?"

Elsa pecked her cheek. "Of course not."

Her breath ghosted over Anna's ear and warmed it, the chill in the air dissipating somewhat as her face flushed.

"Now where did you have in mind for lunch?"

Anna grinned and pressed herself even closer to Elsa, her jacket rubbing against the blonde's dark coat. But before she could say anything, a voice called out.

"So _this_ is where you disappeared off to Elsa!"

Anna turned to see two women approach them. One of them was the dark-skinned brunette that she'd seen with Elsa outside the library a while back, but she didn't recognize the pale brunette next to her.

Elsa straightened beside her, pulling back a noticeable distance. Anna frowned imperceptibly, but with a quick glance down she saw that the blonde hadn't let go of her hand. The tension along her shoulders relaxed.

"Belle, Tiana," Elsa said. There was a slight hitch in her voice and Anna blinked curiously. Before she could dwell on it though, the other women—_Belle and Tiana?_—were already in front of them.

Anna fidgeted when they stopped and looked between her and Elsa. She didn't have a clue who was who. A thin finger rubbed circles on the back of her hand and she flashed her girlfriend a quick smile.

Elsa cleared her throat and gestured between all of them. "Belle, Tiana, this is Anna."

Anna curled her fingers in a little wave. "Hello," she said, biting her lip.

The woman she remembered from the library grinned at her and Anna felt the coil in her stomach loosen.

"I rememberyou. You're Elsa's new girlfriend right?" Anna nodded shyly. She held out her free hand and the other woman shook it easily. "I'm Tiana, it's a pleasure to—" she shot Elsa a smirk, "—_properly_ introduce myself at last."

"Pleasure's all mine," Anna said, fighting back a blush on her cheeks.

The other woman—Belle, she deduced—also shook her hand. "It's great to finally meet you Anna. Elsa's never been one to be talkative about details so the rest of us have been wondering what this 'Wonder Girl' is like."

Elsa groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Meg's been talking with you two hasn't she?"

"Take it easy, girl. Meg's only mentioned her a couple of times," Tiana said, though her tone carried an undercurrent of mirth.

_What does Wonder Girl even __**mean**__?! _Anna screamed in her mind, glancing between the three. Belle noticed her frazzled look and smiled.

"All we asked is if she could tell us what you looked like," she said. "Don't worry, we didn't ask any other personal questions."

The giggle Belle and Tiana shared, along with Elsa's bright, sudden flush confused her. Anna blinked. _Okay, I feel like I'm missing something here…_

Elsa sighed and changed the subject. "I'm sorry I didn't sit with you two, but I was, uh…I was waiting- I was s-saving a seat for Anna and I didn't see her early so that's why I told you two to go on ahead without me. I..." The blonde trailed off, ducking her head. The blush on her cheeks darkened and Anna watched Elsa's friends exchange amused looks.

"Don't you worry, girl. We're not mad. It's normal to want to sit next to your girlfriend." Tiana winked and now it was Anna's turn to flush.

_Oh. Oh! They're—! Wow, okay._

Anna nearly choked on her laughter, heart hammering rapidly. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked away, trying to find something to distract herself.

The rain outside had lessened. The glass doors no longer shook with the force of the wind and even the clouds had lightened up. There was still a brisk chill that penetrated the hallway, but now the sky looked less grim. She felt a twinge inside her and a part of her prayed that the coming winter wouldn't be so dismal. December was closing in and just the barest hint of sun behind the clouds made her hopeful.

_The sky's awake. _

Unconsciously, her hand tightened around Elsa's.

"—and then we were going to head out to lunch."

The blonde's soft voice drew Anna back into her surroundings. She blinked and turned to see Belle and Tiana nodding.

"Alright, you two have fun." Tiana smirked and this time Anna felt the heat in Elsa's palm rise. She rubbed the skin at the juncture of the blonde's thumb.

"Thank you," Anna chirped. "Again, it was really nice meeting you!"

Belle shifted her book bag and smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "We should all set up a girls' night out when we have the time. Y'know, get to know each other? You can invite whomever you like, Anna." Then she flashed Elsa a smile and a raised eyebrow. "And we can all just have fun."

Elsa squeaked beside Anna and looked away, pale neck an obvious red.

"Alright, alright, I think this has gone on long enough Belle. Let's leave these two to their lunch date," Tiana said, gently shoving Belle in the other direction.

"Ugh, enough you two! We're right here!" Elsa groaned, hiding her face with her free hand.

Belle laughed and waved, "Goodbye you two! Enjoy your lunch and see you at the next book club session Elsa!"

The blonde merely shook her head, muttering something under her breath. Anna grinned and waved back to the pair enthusiastically. "Take care! I'll talk with my friends about that girls' night out and—"

A fit of coughing suddenly overtook her and she doubled over, chest squeezing tight and lungs fighting for breath. Her throat stung and the soreness from before spread down to her sternum. Anna spluttered and thumped her chest, the blush on her face giving way to a painful flush. She clenched her eyes tight, gritting her teeth.

_Ugh, maybe I'm not taking it as easy as I thought._

A cool sensation pressed against her forehead and back. Fingers rubbed and stroked her spine underneath her thick jacket. Another hand brushed aside her bangs and caressed her cheek.

"Anna, are you alright? Do you want another cough drop? Water? Should we sit down?" Elsa fussed, eyes darting everywhere as she pulled Anna closer.

Anna coughed once more before waving her hands away. "I-I'm fine. Fine, really, don't worry." She cleared her throat and grinned at the blonde, chest heaving slightly. "It's just a cough Elsa. It'll go away in no time."

Elsa frowned and opened her mouth, but was cut off when footsteps neared.

"You alright sugar?" Tiana asked, her and Belle reappearing by their sides. Both women checked her up and down, their brows furrowed in concern.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat out today," Belle said. She blinked and looked past the doors out at the rain. "That cough could worsen."

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm fine. I bounce back quickly. I'll get over it."

None of the three looked convinced—Elsa, least of all. The blonde's blue eyes searched Anna's face, bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

Anna grimaced. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Just checkin' honey." Tiana straightened and grabbed Belle's elbow. "If you're sure you're alright, then we'll leave you be. Wouldn't want to interrupt your time together. Y'all should be getting onto your date then."

"But eat where it's warm," Belle cautioned, glancing outside again. "I don't think it's going to stop raining."

As if to prove her point, the doors rattled with a sudden gust of wind and rain.

All three of them shot Anna concerned looks.

Anna grinned awkwardly and patted her chest, hoping she looked more steady. "Sure, don't worry and thanks for your concern. I'll be fine!"

She felt a hand slip into hers and her eyes darted to the side. Elsa's shoulders were hunched up to her ears and she was gripping her bag tightly to her front. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pursed into a thin line. Anna blinked and gave a more subdued smile. She swung Elsa's hand in her grip lightly and leaned over, pressing a soft, slow kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm great, really I am," she whispered, closing her eyes, lips still hovering over slowly reddening skin. "Let's go and relax. I haven't told you where we'll be eating, so think of it as a surprise okay?"

Elsa angled her head and laid a small, trembling kiss against Anna's own cheek. "Okay," she said quietly.

Anna shivered at the feel of Elsa's eyelashes brushing against her skin.

"I think they're having fun already."

Both women jumped back, suddenly recalling that Tiana and Belle were still there. The other two women smirked and whispered to each other behind their hands, bursting into a fit of giggles when Anna and Elsa stared down at the floor, faces bright red.

"We should leave them," Tiana said, eyes twinkling like stars.

Belle chuckled and tugged the other brunette's arm. "Good idea, enjoy your lunch you two!" she called as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh hush," Elsa grumbled back, blowing at her fringe.

Anna giggled and—with a quick glance to check that Belle and Tiana _had_ turned their backs—leaned over and pecked the blonde's nose.

Elsa went cross-eyed and her blush darkened. But her expression softened and she smiled shyly. Anna tugged gently on her hand and walked to the opposite exit.

"C'mon, soon as I'm done talking with my group, we can go to lunch. There's some place I want to show you."

They stopped just before the double doors. While the rain had lightened, it still came down in droves. Anna fumbled with her umbrella and was about to open it when Elsa pulled on her sleeve. She turned, curious.

The blonde was biting her lip, free hand playing with the flap of her bag. "I- er, well…"

Anna quirked an eyebrow, waiting. Elsa cleared her throat and fumbled inside her bag.

"There's something I want to tell you."

Anna frowned, the tone in Elsa's voice causing a quiver of unease. She rubbed the blonde's arm and asked, "Is everything alright?" She glanced sideways outside.

_Is it the weather?_

Elsa bit her lip and fiddled with Anna's sleeve distractedly. "It's nothing serious. Just that, well—" Anna tilted her head to the side and smiled encouragingly. Elsa took a deep breath and mumbled, "I forgot to bring my umbrella."

Anna's eyebrow rose again and she leaned back a bit, eyeing the blonde up and down. "You forgot your umbrella? How did you not get wet coming here? I brought mine and still got wet."

_Though that's probably just me being me._

Elsa blanched and looked away, frantically rubbing her hands together. "W-well, obviously Meg dropped me off and Belle was more than willing to share her umbrella with me."

"Oh," Anna said, eyes wide. She blinked several times before shrugging. _I guess even the best of us forget things._

When Elsa looked back at her, cheeks pink, Anna quirked an eyebrow.

"I was wondering." Blue eyes darted over to the pink object in Anna's hand. "I was wondering, if you don't mind—" Elsa pursed her lips and fidgeted with her bag's strap.

Realization dawned on Anna.

_Oh, Elsa._ Anna giggled and reached over. She felt Elsa twitch as her fingers cupped the blonde's chin and pulled her closer. Summoning her courage, Anna leaned over and kissed the corner of Elsa's lips.

Elsa gasped softly and shivered. Anna closed her eyes and let her lips linger for a moment, enjoying the silky texture of Elsa's skin, before pulling back.

This time it was her turn to chew on her bottom lip, waiting for the blonde to finish what she was saying. _Although I think I have a good idea what it is._

"Do you want to share an umbrella?" Elsa squeaked, breathless. Her pupils had dilated a bit.

Anna's heart jumped in her throat and her fingers shook as she held up her umbrella. She giggled, "Well, we kind of have to silly."

Outside, the rain seemed to come down harder, the pitter-patter of droplets blocking out the sound of footsteps from passing students.

Still, the pulse of her heart in her ears and chest seemed thunderous.

Elsa turned to stare out at the campus grounds, momentary discomfort flickering in her eyes. She pulled Anna's hand closer, thumb and forefinger playing with the skin of her knuckles. Anna gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to reassure her.

"You don't mind?" Elsa asked, looking at her with wide eyes. Her breath fogged on the door, reminding Anna of the increasing cold.

Anna swallowed, short of breath and throat scratchy again. She shifted closer to the blonde and tucked their hands into the pocket of her oversized jacket. A tease, a giggle, or any comment with merit—it all died on the way to her mouth, drying on her tongue and leaving her with only one thing to say.

"I want to share more than an umbrella with you," she mumbled, hoarse and shivering.

Elsa's eyes lit up and her face warmed with a smile. Anna moved to push open the doors, free hand moving to pop open her umbrella when the blonde stopped her by tugging her back inside.

"Wait, what? Elsa? Is something wro—"

Something silky and soft brushed against her cheek.

Anna stiffened, eyes widening. She watched Elsa unravel one end of her scarf and slip it over her neck. Elsa's slender fingers folded it neatly into a firm knot and she ended the action with a touch of her knuckles against the redhead's jawline.

"Since we're sharing," she whispered.

Anna gulped and nodded, ears warm. Together, they pushed past the doors and she opened her umbrella. The bright pink material shone like a spotlight against the gray weather and their dulled surroundings.

Elsa giggled in her ears and Anna felt a grin curling on her lips.

"Is that the same one you let me borrow a long time ago?" Elsa asked, eyes bright.

Anna angled her head, blood racing in her veins when their cheeks pressed against each other and the dimples of their smiles touched.

"The very same."

Even the rain couldn't drown out Elsa's soft laughter.

**x x x**

She exhaled, slow and soft, and pressed her forehead against the wall. Her arms dropped to lay limp against her sides and she stood there, teetering on her toes. The weight of her backpack was apparent against her side, straps digging into her shoulders. Her feet ached from running across campus and the shadows underneath her eyes were dark and heavy. Around her, students passed by, but their voices were dull and mumbled, her brain sluggish from the hefty amount of school work and lack of sleep. Everyone and everything blurred into an indiscriminate shape.

_I'm so tired..._

The one thing that she was aware of, in dim and fragmented thoughts, was the sound of the pouring rain. Outside the campus building, she could hear fat droplets of water splash against the pavement. They came down in waves, pitter-pattering against the concrete. The noise was a constant hush, buzzing in her ears as they dripped against the double glass doors, sliding down to the ground. The morning sky had been a dark and ugly gray and when she glanced out of the corner of her eye to the doors, she saw it was no better.

Brooding and stormy, she watched the overcast of heavy clouds—thick with rain—swirl overhead. The constant drowning shower only added to the heaviness of her exhaustion. Separate from all the chatter around her, the wind outside moaned and howled. The branches of nearby trees groaned and flapped in the breeze, leaves whipping back and forth.

She felt disconnected.

Something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Caught between the disinterest of her peers and the raging storm, she felt alone and restless; weary and drained.

Anna pressed her cheek against the wall and shut her eyes for a moment. She tried to drown out (the irony of that thought wasn't lost on her) the pouring rain like her work-ridden mind dulled the sound of everyone around.

The stone wall was comforting against her skin. It wasn't like wood, which splintered and pierced her tiny hands until they were always left bandaged and cracked. It was solid, constant; a presence that wasn't fragile, that didn't feel as if it would break or slip from her fingertips.

_It's cold._

A dull thudding spread from her temples. Flashes of childhood flickered behind her eyelids—the most prominent being the sensation of glass beneath her fingertips and the blurry voice of the matron calling her.

_"Anna, stop looking out the window and come eat your dinner!"_

Her heart pulsed in her head and she gave a raspy sigh, fingers twitching. The cold from the wall seeped into her skin, sinking underneath. Behind her eyelids, she continued to recall the gentle fall of snow to the ground—to an empty playground, swings and see-saws creaking noisily. The hush of winters past draped over her and, for a moment, the present melted away as she dozed.

Anna inhaled and exhaled, remembering the way the snow had looked on the grounds of the orphanage. The roof had been old and shaky, buckling under the weight, rotting in nooks and crannies. So unlike snow, which she remembered blanketing the whole world once a year—white, new, and crisp. Almost magical.

_White. Magical._

Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her lids.

_White._

The image of that lone figure sitting at a wayward bench, curled in and away from others. Disconnected.

_Just like—_

The slope of a pale cheek and slender neck, hidden behind locks of blonde hair, had pulled her forward. Her light complexion, marred by heavy shadows underneath her eyes, had been stark and almost ethereal against the gray atmosphere all around her.

There really had been something _almost _magical in the moment she'd seen her.

A faint warmth bloomed in her chest, her pulse rising and blood flowing to her deadened fingers.

_She was...all curled up. Curled in. Alone._

The beat of her heart jumped and slowed. The tiny smile that had been on the edge of her lips stopped. Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around her chest, shutting her eyes tight.

The dreary look on Elsa Arendelle's face would have been invisible to anyone.

But for just a moment, the pouring rain had washed everything away and left it bare.

_"She looks like she wants to cry."_

The thought, unbidden, had spurred Anna into action faster than anything else in her life.

_"I think you need this more than I do!"_

The wide-eyed, confused look on Elsa's face had made her heart skip as she stumbled over her words. Weak in the knees, she had shoved her umbrella into the older woman's hands without concrete reason and had sped off. The brush of their hands—feather-like and short—had left her breathless.

_She looked so sad, like something was hurting her. Even with no one around she was hurting. I just wanted to help._

Elsa's face, her eyes dark and cheeks gaunt, had looked so shocked when she appeared.

_I just...wanted to help._

She hadn't even given Elsa a chance to speak, already around the corner before the blonde could fully comprehend what was happening.

_But I probably scared her and looked like a total idiot. Ugh, you moron, did you have to be so pushy and nosy?_

Anna whimpered and shivered, unsure if it was because the school building was so cold or if it was something else.

_E—_

"Excuse me?"

It was like the sound of a pin drop.

Anna's eyes snapped open and the world came back into focus.

The blurred murmur of students, professors, and other faculty all around her was suddenly loud and clear. The rain fell in harsh droves through the trees, splattering against the pavement. It streamed down the windows and double glass doors. The wind roared and shook the glass.

Anna breathed through her nose and exhaled shakily. Amongst the lull of memories and noise of everything else, she hadn't heard the _click-clack_ of approaching heels.

The redhead gulped and turned slowly, pushing herself off the wall. She didn't lift her hands from the cold stone though, glad for the support when she saw who was behind her.

Elsa Arendelle looked so different than she had a few days ago.

She was dressed in a thicker coat this time, but it did no less to hide the blonde's slim figure than the light sweater she had worn the last time Anna had seen her. Her heel boots looked polished and shined, white work slacks tucked in neatly beneath her coat. Her hair was done up in its usual bun, but a few locks had been left down and curled. The nape of her neck was exposed, the soft baby hairs and white skin sending a quiver of unease down Anna's bones. To the redhead's surprise, Elsa's whole attire was accompanied and completed by simple, pearl teardrop earrings.

None of the exhaustion from before was present in the way she carried herself now, elegant and dignified.

Something—_everything—_about Elsa sent a nervous throb through her body.

_Why?_

In the short time they had had classes together, Anna had never seen Elsa look so professional and yet so readyfor something _not _professional.

_She looks like she has a date._

The thought made her start and she became acutely aware that she was staring. Anna gulped, tugging on the string of her hoodie and feeling the denim of her jeans clinging tightly to her skin.

_I better say something. I should say something. Okay, saying—_

"I'm sorry to bother you," Elsa cut in, blinking once and looking down at her feet. "It's just that…" She hugged her textbook close to her chest, a slight flush of pink on her cheeks. From embarrassment or something else, she wasn't sure.

_Is it...because of me? Wait, what? No, don't think like that. It's not possible. Wow, I'm still thinking like that. Stop. Now. Right now. Okay. Say something you idiot._

"H-Hello? Oh, um, hi. Hi there!" Anna spluttered. She choked back a nervous laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers shook, the tips freezing cold against her cheek.

Elsa looked up and smiled. Not the polite smile Anna normally associated with the older woman, but something almost _cordial_. Her rouge lips pulled back, exposing a set of perfect, pearly white teeth and the skin around her eyes crinkled. A smile that was a little warmer than usual.

It made Anna's heart lurch in her throat, a sudden nauseous feeling overtaking her and making her quake with discomfort. She couldn't quite place why though. Her complexion flopped between a dark flush that spread over her cheeks, before going pale as a paper sheet. In the end, she looked like a stricken rat with red fingertips and white cheeks, eyes wide.

Elsa cleared her throat and shifted, juggling her textbook and bag. It was only then that Anna noticed the bright pink umbrella at her side.

_Oh._

Anna straightened and bit her lip, stuffing her cold hands into the oversized pockets of her hoodie.

"I just wanted to thank you," Elsa began, glancing from her to the umbrella, "for letting me borrow your umbrella the other day. It was very kind of you."

She held it out the umbrella and Anna was momentarily distracted by the bareness of Elsa's left hand, alabaster skin peeking out from under the dark sleeve of her coat.

_Isn't she cold? _

Her eyes flicked up to see Elsa staring at her, expectant. The bright hue of her eyes stood out against the hallway's pale surroundings and the dark blue of her coat collar.

_Wow. Her eyelashes are long. Were they always that long? Wait, stop it Anna. Focus._

"Ahem."

Anna jumped and squeaked. "O-Oh, right! It was nothing really," she said, grinning and praying for the roiling and coiling in her stomach to stop.

"You gave your umbrella to a total stranger," Elsa said, gentle. "I hardly think it was nothing."

Anna laughed and reached to take her umbrella. Her fingers brushed against Elsa's cool skin as it passed between them and she shivered, a rosy glow rising to her cheeks. _Thank god my hands aren't sweaty and gross. _

Elsa blinked at her curiously and Anna hurried to cover up her nervousness with a beaming smile. She tucked her umbrella under her arm and said, "Well, like I said, I saw you sitting there without one so I thought—" she shrugged her shoulders and giggled slightly, "—why not?"

Elsa straightened, spine stiff and shoulders firm, clasping her hands back over her textbook. The cordial smile melted into a small, polite gesture. "Still, I appreciate the thought."

Anna stuffed her hands back in her pockets and glanced down, at a loss for words. The cold air shifted into an awkward, tense atmosphere. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, brow furrowing as she chewed on her lip.

Elsa glanced away and fiddled with the top button of her coat. Teal eyes zoomed in on her earrings, watching the pearls swing slightly from the movement of Elsa's chin. She tightened her grip on the handle of her umbrella, looking back down at her sneakers. Her cheeks were burning.

"So I guess—" Anna started.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall your name."

"—uh, huh?" Anna snapped her head up to blink at Elsa. Her brow was dipped in a slight frown and she was wringing her hands together again, gaze downcast. The picture of her looking so nervous, shoulders hunched up to her ears, struck a cord inside Anna.

Something in her chest throbbed again.

It was the same strange pull that had overcome her when she had first spied Elsa the other day, sitting alone. Her eyes closed and shadows moving over her face as the rain poured outside.

_Different._

Anna's mouth was moving before she even realized it. It was working, snapped up and tripping from being slack-jawed, words falling from her lips like water.

"Oh! I'm Anna! Anna Bjorgman. We have literature and math together." She withdrew her hands from her pockets, the tips still bright red, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I-I sit in the middle to- uh, front row?" Elsa tilted her head at that and Anna nearly bit her tongue, her whole face bright red now. "I'm usually two rows in front of you. Not that you need to know that actually, but I felt I should tell you. For some weird reason. Although you really didn't need to know that. That just makes me sound arrogant. Like you _should_ notice me sitting in front of you. Or something. Or that you _should_ have noticed me. But there's no reason you should've noticed me of course, 'cause I'm just- some weirdo and yeah, wow, that is really arrogant. I should stop talking. I really should. I'm stopping now. Right now."

Anna clamped her mouth shut and rubbed her forehead. She looked down, horrified at her own rambling. "I'm so sorry, I'm a mess."

Elsa laughed, once and quiet. The sound washed over Anna and made her spine tingle. She sucked in a breath and looked up, the twisting in her stomach dissipating slightly.

The blonde was watching her, fingertips on her lips. The polite and distant look in her eyes—that aloof and almost _cold_ expression—was gone. When she noticed Anna returning the stare, Elsa dropped her hand and entwined her fingers together, looking down quickly.

The shy expression on her face made the roiling of her stomach still and her lingering unease vanished. Her heart jump-started and a giddiness bubbled beneath her sternum. It was so unlike what she had seen of the other woman before that it made her smile, finally at ease.

Elsa looked back up and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I shouldn't have laughed. You're obviously nervous and this is a bit out of the blue, so I don't blame you for being, um, distracted. My laughing doesn't help matters. I apologize. Please, forgive me."

She gave a small bow and Anna hurriedly gestured with her hands. "No, no, no, it's fine!" Elsa frowned slightly and Anna giggled out of habit, biting her lip. "I, uh, get that all the time. I mean I get like that all the time! Well, but I get that all the time too—that reaction I mean. So uhh, don't feel bad! I don't mind."

Elsa's lips twitched and her eyes softened. "So, Anna then?"

Anna's smile widened, forgetting—for the moment—the rain and brisk air all around her. "That's me. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself properly last time. I can't imagine how weird and rude I must have seemed, bothering you when you probably just wanted to rest and be left alone—"

Elsa's eyes flashed and she stiffened, but the look was gone before Anna had time to question it. Her jaw clamped shut and the quiver of insecurity returned to her stomach.

Elsa dipped her head in courtesy, face cool. "Yes, well, I'm still grateful you gave it to me. I would have been stuck here longer than I'd have liked if it weren't for you."

That tiny smile edged back to her lips and Anna was, once again, distracted. She giggled and fiddled with her umbrella.

"Oh, I really didn't do much." The redhead tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced away, the composed form of her classmate making the quivering in her stomach tighten into knots. _When did the tables turn? _

Elsa laughed again and its softness made her toes curl unexpectedly. "I digress, but that's your opinion."

Anna coughed and tugged on one of her braids, unable to meet Elsa's eyes. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she saw Elsa look away as well, one hand playing with a curl of hair. After a moment of them fidgeting and avoiding gazes, the blonde hummed to herself.

"Anna."

Anna jumped and glanced at her, eyes wide. "Yes?"

Elsa looked at her, gaze sharp and clear. She clicked her tongue, as if testing the waters. "Anna," she whispered and the redhead doubted that Elsa was actually speaking to her then. Something in the older woman's voice made her lungs seize. Elsa bit her lip, eyes glazing over in thought. She blinked once and nodded. "Ah, that's right. Anna—" the redhead shivered at the way her name rolled off Elsa's tongue "—yes, I remember you now."

Anna tensed. "O-oh? How?"

_Is it because—_

"Art History. The semester before? It was the only class we shared though, so I hope you can forgive me for not remembering who you are," Elsa said, her voice breaking Anna's train of thought.

The redhead flushed and looked down, scuffing her shoe against the floor. "No, no, it's fine. I can't imagine you'd have any reason to remember me." She laughed, but it sounded weak and hollow to her own ears.

"I beg to differ," Elsa cut in again, catching Anna by surprise. A light suddenly shone in those icy-blue eyes and Anna gulped. "You gave an impressive speech on Romanticism if I recall." The blonde's hands twisted and wrung together again. "I should have recognized you. I'm sorry."

Anna inhaled sharply, watching those long, thick eyelashes flutter against high cheek bones. She cringed and her heart stung when she saw guilt flicker in Elsa's eyes.

_Wait, what? No, please no. Don't look like that. I wanted to make you feel better, not make you feel worse._

"We don't really know each other…" she mumbled, breathless.

Elsa blinked, face blank. Her brow furrowed and she glanced away in thought. The raindrops hitting the double doors and the people passing by grew in volume and sound around Anna. Then, the blonde's expression cleared and her lips curled just at the edges.

"No, we don't." Her cheeks tinged just the barest of pink and the blood roared in Anna's ears. Teal eyes dipped down to see one pale hand rise up and clutch a shoulder, almost instinctively. Elsa huffed quietly. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself."

Anna bit her lip to keep from smiling. "That makes two of us…"

Elsa smiled, surprised and genuine. "I'm Elsa—"

"Arendelle, right?" Anna asked, words as soft as a whisper and just as shy. She bit down harder on her lip when surprise flashed over Elsa's face again, her mouth parting. The redhead hefted her backpack closer and giggled once. "I- your speech on business was so well-put that I couldn't stop listening. I-I didn't understand anything of it, but I just couldn't keep my eyes—"

_Off...you._

Anna's whole spine went rigid and her jaw turned slack. Elsa blinked and tilted her head, smile still in place.

"It was a really good speech," Anna said, hoping against all hope that she was only imagining how hoarse her voice sounded. "I was really impressed."

"Oh," Elsa said and the skin around her eyes crinkled. The slight, pearl white grin returned and Anna fought every nerve in her body to keep from beaming like a cheap fluorescent light bulb. "Thank you."

Anna was sure her lip would crack if she bit down any harder on it. The redhead shifted and glanced over her shoulder. Sliding gently down the double doors, she could see that the rain had lessened to a drizzle and she inwardly sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you here?"

_Huh? _Anna turned around, eyebrows rising underneath her bangs.

Elsa gestured to the double doors. "Did you have some place you needed to be? I saw you standing here and I—" the blonde paused and held her bag closer. She tightened her grip on the strap, eyebrows knitted together. "Admittedly, I wasn't sure if I should approach you. You seemed very tired and I didn't want to bother you."

Anna blinked slowly and her whole body shuddered imperceptibly. The earlier state of exhaustion washed over her for a second. _I wonder how much she saw._

The idea of Elsa seeing her when she had been all but leaning on the wall made her nausea roll back in her stomach. _Ugh, I have got to stop staying up so late._

"Oh, well, no don't worry about me," Anna chirped, forcing the brief resurgence of fatigue down. "Just exams and work you know?"

The guilty look in Elsa's eyes vanished and her posture relaxed, but only just enough for Anna to notice. "I'm glad. I thought I was disrupting your break for a moment."

_Oh good she just thinks I was resting for a bit. Well she's not wrong, but— _

Anna grinned, more easily this time. "Well, I kind of was, but it was just for a quick ten minutes. Like I said, no big deal." Then, before Elsa could say anything else, she added hurriedly, "and I _don't _have anywhere I need to be. My next class doesn't start for—" Anna glanced at her electronic wristwatch, her eyes flicking back and forth. "About another forty minutes."

Elsa relaxed more visibly and her eyes twinkled, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards in a half-grin. "Alright, you've convinced me." She lifted her wrist and turned it, glancing at her own silver band watch.

Anna blinked and stuffed her hands back into her pockets, watching Elsa's forehead crease. Everything seemed to slow down as she watched the second hand of Elsa's watch tick away. The pitter-patter of rain grew down to a murmur, and then fell silent. People's footsteps seemed to slow to a crawl before fading away. Teal eyes flicked up to watch distracted blue.

Her chest felt tight. Her heart thudded hard beneath her sternum. A million and one thoughts raced through her mind. She dug her nails into her palm, pushing back the sudden urge to reach out and grab Elsa's arm.

_Why did you look like you wanted to cry the other day? Why did you look so sad? Why do you look so sad __**now**__? Are you okay? Can I help you? Do you want help?_

Then Elsa's gaze returned to her and the urge died, an ember flickering and puffing out. The blonde smiled politely and said, "It looks like I'm the one that has to be going now." She laughed once, but it lacked any of the pleasantry from before, distant and civil. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Anna."

Anna's lips curled into a small grin and her shoulders rose up in a shrug. "The pleasure was all mine. Thanks for returning my umbrella."

She held up the bright pink object uselessly for a second, unsure why the action felt weak.

Elsa smiled and dipped her head. "I suppose I'll see you around then?"

Anna grinned at the shine in the blonde's blue eyes. She nodded enthusiastically, feeling the smile stretch to her ears. "Yeah sure! We have classes together after all!" She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away. "I'll definitely see you around."

Elsa nodded and turned away. The gray, dim light caught on the curve of her earrings and the urge to reach out again made Anna's throat clog up.

But Elsa's back was already to her, the blonde's heels clacking down the corridor as she walked away.

Anna lifted her hand, fingers dangling uselessly, mouth open, and words on her tongue. Elsa's form however, was straight and impassive. She was around the corner before the redhead could even figure out what to say. Anna's hand fell and her shoulders dropped, a sigh leaving her.

_Coward._

For the second time in her life, she had watched her walk away.


	13. A Poignant, Rainy Day Part II

**A/N: **Okay this chapter didn't come out as fast as I had hoped it would, I'm really sorry. IRL issues as usual. Anyway, as usual thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm seriously surprised (and I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised in all honesty) at the positive response this story has generated and it makes me really, _really _happy! You're all very wonderful to me. Oh and because I have gotten the occasional comment here and there, I just want to say to my readers:

Don't ever feel bad about not reviewing. While reviews are always very motivational for a writer, don't feel as if you _have_ to review! Don't worry if all you have to say is "I liked it!" I appreciate _everyone's _support. I do this for fun and I'm glad that you all continue to join me on this little, mundane adventure. Whether you're loud or you're silent, thank you for reading.

**Warning:** For minor anxiety attacks.

* * *

The rain dripping down upon the umbrella made goosebumps crawl all over her skin. She was grateful that she had decided to wear a thicker coat that day. It concealed the slight tension lining her arms and shoulders, shivers ghosting over her body. Her stomach twisted every time the bleak sun above the clouds vanished from view, darkening the already dull atmosphere around them. She had to stop herself from clutching her purse strap when the downpour thickened every now and then.

_God knows it would only make Anna worry more._

A quick glance out of the corner of her eye revealed a soft, contented smile. Elsa bit her lip and stared straight ahead. _Come on, you asked for this. There's no point in getting worked up when you wanted this in the first place._

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the turbulence of anxiety and worry crawling under her skin wash over her before pushing it back. She had taken her medication in the morning as per usual, but winter was always harder than the other seasons. The constant chance of rainfall filled her with a dread she could never quite escape. At least in spring the showers were usually accompanied by sunlight and blue skies. Their city in winter was cloudy, gray, and dismal.

"You alright?"

Anna's voice was almost washed out by the pitter-patter of rain.

Almost.

Elsa smiled thinly and opened her eyes. She gazed fondly at the concerned sea-green eyes staring at her. They had stopped walking, likely because her pace had slowed and Anna had noticed.

_And here I was trying not to make her worry. Well done, Arendelle._

She sighed and reached up to brush back a lock of strawberry-blonde, delighting momentarily at how soft Anna's hair was. She wondered if whether the redhead was meticulous about her hair or if it was just naturally soft.

_I hope I find out one day._

This close, tied together by her silken scarf, she could see each individual eyelash on Anna's eyes. The obvious affection and worry directed at _her_, of all people, sent a tremor through her body.

"I'm fine," she said, turning her head so she could lay a chaste kiss on a freckled cheek. It was warm and pliable under her lips and she lingered long enough that she could feel Anna's smile. A bubbly giggle rose up close to her ears. It astounded her how warm Anna always seemed to be.

_Of course when she's not soaking wet or suffering from a fever._

A hand reached up and mimicked her earlier action, pausing at her ear to run over the shell before lowering and caressing the side of her face.

Elsa stiffened, the nerves under her skin spiking, unsure of how to deal with the swirl of different emotions; anxiety, fear, dread, fondness, joy, and something else she was _vastly_ unfamiliar with. It made her blood boil and her pulse quicken when Anna's fingers traveled down and cupped her chin, thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly. She drew back a bit just so she could look at Anna directly. The redhead was gazing at her tenderly and, again, the clear adoration in those blue-green eyes made her breath catch.

"I'm fine," Elsa repeated, but her voice was distant and her eyes fell to half mast, a blush blooming on her pale cheeks. Absentmindedly, she leaned into the calloused palm and watched Anna's expression as if from afar.

_Is this what people mean when they say it feels like you're the only person in the world to them?_

Her breathing quickened, heart speeding.

Anna frowned and withdrew her fingers and Elsa was glad for the respite, but at the same time she sorely missed the contact. Anna pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, eyebrows knitting together.

"Elsa," Elsa shivered at the way her name rolled off Anna's tongue, "are you sure you're okay?"

The blonde chuckled dryly and glanced down at their feet, watching raindrops splash near Anna's weathered sneakers. "I'm fine, really I am."

_Liar._

The hand clasping hers squeezed it lightly.

"It's just," she lifted her head to see Anna staring off to the side, frustration overtaking her features. She huffed and her lips quirked into a pout. "You don't seem to like the rain very much." She rubbed the back of her neck and Elsa smiled slightly at the light pink tinting her freckled cheeks. "Well you told me that already, but-" Anna turned back to her, eyes wide and searching, worried. "You _really_ don't seem to like the rain. Do you want to sit down somewhere and wait to see if it stops?"

Elsa quickly shook her head, mumbling, "No, no." She bit her lip and said, "I already said I'd go with you. I would like to see what you and your group are working on."

Anna frowned and gently nudged her with her shoulder. "Hey, we could do that some other time. If this weather is really stressing you out though, I think it'd be better if we waited it out."

"That's sweet of you Anna, but really, I'm fine," Elsa said, lifting her gaze back to Anna's. She smiled slightly at the uncertainty lining the redhead's brow.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Huh?" Elsa blinked, confused.

Anna glanced down at her shoes, a shadow crossing over her face, before looking back up at her. "The rain, I mean."

Elsa twitched, the corner of her lips curving downward.

Teal eyes searched hers and the hand in hers squeezed her fingers once again. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it though."

The blonde bit her lip, left hand immediately going up to tug on her braid. Anna noticed the action and brought their clasped hands out of her jacket pocket, holding their fingers up to her chest and giving a wobbly smile. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Her eyes darted to the side and she shifted her weight. A shadow flickered over her eyes and she added, softly, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Elsa winced and pulled their hands to her own chest and gave Anna an unsure, strained smile. Anna looked back up at her and, seeing Elsa's thin smile, quirked her lips into an awkward, half-grin. Elsa had the thought that Anna was trying to reassure her. She fidgeted and mumbled, "It's not that."

Anna's eyes softened, understanding dawning in her eyes and she smiled again, faintly and less uncertain.

Elsa played with the fingers in her grasp, placing a soft, barely-there kiss on the tips. The corner of Anna's lips curled up higher and she knew she had succeeded in soothing her worries just a bit. "It's just—"

_Frightening. _

"—difficult to talk about." Elsa looked away, licking her lips nervously. "Can we, er," she glanced back at Anna, eyes wide, "talk about it some other time? Not today, please."

The rain beat down on their sole umbrella and she could feel the hair rising on the nape of her neck.

Anna blinked, startled. "O-of course," she said, looking down at their intertwined fingers. She rubbed the flesh of Elsa's hand soothingly, worry giving way to something tender and patient. She squeezed Elsa's hand and whispered, "Whatever you're comfortable with."

In spite of her anxiety, Elsa found herself trembling, yet smiling at the easy acceptance. It was so different than what she had experienced thus far.

"_You can't let whatever __**this**__ is stop you from succeeding Elsa."_

"_But Papa—"_

"_No. I know you have the capacity to overcome it. No excuses."_

It wasn't the first time someone had been so understanding when it came to her anxiety, but this was coming from _Anna_. Someone who liked her, was interested in her, _her_, Elsa, not Elsa Arendelle, but _Elsa_. Someone who wanted to—and willingly _chose_ to—be in a relationship with her.

The realization was like a tiny drop upon her head, cold, small, and almost imperceptible, followed by a great cleansing wave.

"Thank you," Elsa mumbled, cheeks reddening.

Anna glanced up, oblivious to what had transpired inside her, and flashed a large smile. She gave a smile giggle and rolled her eyes playfully, snorting, "Don't thank me! Any other person would have done it."

_Not necessarily. And you're not just any other person. You're my girlfriend. You're Anna._

Her stomach clenched.

"We c-can talk about something else if you'd like," Elsa stuttered, glancing away shyly, not wanting to let the gentle, tentative atmosphere flee. Her cheeks darkened and she gripped Anna's hand tighter.

Anna nodded and glanced around, then tugged on Elsa's hand. Elsa followed her lead and they ducked under a nearby tree, both of them glad for the extra cover. Anna wiped the water droplets from her jacket and Elsa's coat and the blonde's face flushed brighter. She grinned timidly from beneath her eyelashes, still unsteady from her buzzing nerves and brushed back the redhead's bangs, fingers lingering on her forehead for a moment. Anna smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled. Elsa felt the blush on her face crawl down her neck at the gleeful expression, red disappearing beneath the collar of her coat. The blue-green hue of her girlfriend's eyes stood out against the downpour of their surroundings. It made her lean in close and her lips curled into a more genuine smile when their noses brushed lightly.

"W-we could think of this as another date," Elsa stammered, the heat in her cheeks blocking out the cold and drizzle from the rain. Anna tilted her head and the brush of her bangs—so close, soft, and wet—against her brow made her lightheaded. She struggled to explain her reasoning, why she didn't want to just walk in silence. "I just thought, since we've had to push our schedule back a-and we might not even get to see your group's play because-" she bit her lip as droplets rolled down Anna's face, eyes flicking down to look at her worn jeans and sneakers, "-I don't want to see you relapse."

Anna blinked again and stared at her through half-lidded eyes, murmuring, "Don't worry about me. I feel great." The corner of her lips quirked and pink dusted her cheeks. "_Really_ great," she stressed, looking at her with a direct gaze. The slightly crooked smile, accompanied by the warmth in her gaze, made Elsa's breath catch in her throat. Her ears turned red and her heart hammered in her chest.

"We don't have to talk about anything," Anna added, crooked grin shifting into her thousand-watt smile. "Being with you is just fine."

_How does she do that?_

Elsa huffed, breaking eye contact and fiddling with the first button on her coat. She pouted, lower lip sticking out as she grumbled, "You're making me lose my train of thought."

Anna giggled and the blonde's face reddened further. For the first time in a long time, she was glad it was winter. The cold breeze wafting over them helped the burn on her cheeks.

_I must look like an oddly shaped tomato by now._

But still, despite the undercurrent of nervousness, disorientation, and fear that she felt, there was something else underneath it all.

Lips pressed against her cheek, breath brushing over her pale skin.

A strange giddiness.

Elsa bit her lip, trying to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her. Anna's bubbly laughter in her ear was a testament to her success.

The redhead tugged on her girlfriend's hand and Elsa lifted her gaze from the cement to grin shyly. "We can talk. We could talk all day if you want," she said and to Elsa's ears, Anna sounded breathless. Her cheeks were pink too and she awkwardly shifted the umbrella in her hand to brush back a lock of hair behind her ears, eyes darting to the side quickly. "But, uh, let's talk on the way? I still need to tell my group where I've been."

Elsa jumped, hairs prickling on the back of her neck. She laughed, nervous again, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "Oh right! Right, how could I forget about that?" She shook her head, the heat on her face now from embarrassment rather than that clenching, coiling feeling that made her blood race with a mixture of delight and something else. "I'm sorry Anna. I must seem so scatterbrained today."

Anna laughed and her breath came out in a wisp of faint fog. She grinned crookedly at Elsa and the blonde felt her legs quiver, muscles turning to jelly.

"That makes two of us." She tugged on Elsa's hand again and the two departed from their spot under the tree. "But I, well I..."

Anna blushed and chewed on her lower lip, pushing her nose into the scarf that tied her and Elsa together. The blonde's heart skipped a beat.

"I think I like that side of you too and I-I wouldn't m-mind seeing more of it if you- well if you want to s-show it, I mean-" Anna coughed and her grip tightened on Elsa's hand. She squeezed back reassuringly and the redhead's tense shoulders relaxed. She glanced back at Elsa, brow furrowed worriedly and grin awkward, "You don't _have_ to, but just so you know, I would really love to see all the different sides of you. Er, if you're fine with that of course."

_She wants to see other sides of me? All of me?_

Elsa inhaled sharply, halting in her tracks. Anna's arm was jerked back by the sudden stop and she stumbled a bit, whirling around to face her, eyes wide.

"Elsa?"

_How did I get so lucky?_

The blonde reached out, cupped Anna's chin beneath her scarf and buried her nose in one strawberry-blonde braid, full, cherry-red lips pressing several short, chaste kisses on one freckled cheek.

"Oh, wow, _wow!_" Anna giggled and she could feel tanned skin warming quickly underneath. "I guess I said the right thing?"

"You have _no _idea," Elsa giggled, blinking back the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and the giddiness from before made her want to do _something_. Something to express the current of affection and strange emotion that was causing butterflies to erupt and flutter in her stomach. Now she was extremely glad she had planned to share an umbrella with Anna. Elsa pulled back, but not before she gave Anna one last, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I think we should go now."

Anna grinned, eyes sparkling. "Yeah, but, oh let's talk on the way!" She made a face at the rain splattering on the top of the umbrella. "This weather makes everything dreary. We should do _something_ to lighten things up."

Elsa smiled and pulled Anna's hand, tucking it into the front pocket of her coat. When Anna blushed faintly and ducked her head, smile hidden in the blonde's scarf, Elsa felt her stomach clench again. She gestured her head forward and asked, "Let's go?"

Anna nodded wordlessly and squeezed her hand.

They continued on and the redhead nudged her shoulder. Not to temper her off balance, but to press her side in closer to the blonde. Elsa leaned into it. She couldn't resist. Even with the hiss of rain all around her and the chill seeping into her clothes, she felt warmth circulating from her arm and shoulder. It reminded her of when she had fallen asleep curled up next to Anna in her girlfriend's dorm room, safe and free of the majority of her worries for once. Her only concern at the time had been for Anna; a need in the pit of her stomach to see her well-rested and sprightly again. Waking up to Anna's peaceful expression—the dull ache in her eyes and overheated skin gone—had been one of the best things she'd ever experienced. To see Anna smile just because she had woken up next to Elsa had been paramount.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Anna's voice brought her back from her reverie.

Elsa blinked, glancing at her girlfriend who was watching her curiously, one eyebrow quirked.

"I mean, like I said, we don't have to talk about anything. I'm fine just being with you," Anna said, gesturing by nudging her elbow into Elsa's. "But you did say you wanted to talk, so, what did you want to talk about?" She grinned sheepishly, cheeks bulging with the curve of her smile.

Elsa laughed and huddled closer to her girlfriend under the umbrella. The rain continued to pour around them as they headed to the eastern central part of campus.

"Hm, I actually don't know," she admitted, biting her lip when Anna raised an eyebrow again. "Don't look at me like that! I'm more used to making small talk." She fiddled with the fingers clasped in her hand, ears turning red. "O-or talking about business dealings! U-usually my friends are the ones who talk and I comment every now and then," she stammered. A smirk curled on Anna's lips and her teal eyes twinkled in obvious amusement. Elsa pouted and glanced away, mumbling, "Why don't _you _start?"

"Nuh uh," Anna said, sticking her tongue out in childish play. She nuzzled the blonde's cheek with her nose, laughing softly when Elsa groaned in response. "You start."

"Why me?" Elsa pouted, hoping jutting out her lower lip would convince Anna to start speaking instead.

The redhead grinned and she expected another teasing comment. Instead, her eyes closed halfway and Anna said softly, "I like hearing you talk. I love the sound of your voice."

The quiet timbre of her voice washed over Elsa like the raindrops on their umbrella. Her knees shook and she knew it wasn't because of her anxiety concerning the weather. Her heart jumped into her throat and she swallowed, cheeks reddening.

_She's not even trying to tease me this time and she still turns my legs to butter._

Elsa forced down the lump in her throat and nodded, turning away from the utterly adoring look being sent her way. It was making it hard to concentrate, to say something that wouldn't come out as gibberish.

A light bulb flashed over her head when they passed by the library.

"Oh! That reminds me, there _is_ something I wanted to speak with you about."

Anna brightened, eyes practically stars. "Like what? Tell me, tell me!"

"It's about Aurora," Elsa said, glancing back at her girlfriend.

"Huh?" The redhead's brow furrowed, her playful look vanishing. She tilted her head to the side and Elsa refrained from giggling at the obvious confusion on her face.

"What about her?" Anna asked.

"I saw the look she gave you earlier this morning," Elsa explained, "Don't take it to heart. She's not usually so, well, grumpy."

Anna's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly. "I'm still confused," she mumbled. "Well, that happens a lot to me, but this feels like Meg all over again. What are you talking about? Are you two friends?"

Elsa smiled and leaned her head against the redhead's shoulder, chuckling when she heard Anna let out a disgruntled noise. "Her family and mine became close when I was in my mid-teens. They're also well off. She's usually a very elegant woman."

"Oh?" Anna scrunched up her face, nose wrinkling. "She looks great, but those glares of her could send people six feet under if looks could kill."

Elsa's smile quirked into a teasing grin and she blew gently against Anna's ear. The redhead squealed in response, rubbing the side of her face furiously on her shoulder, trying to rid herself of the tingling sensation.

Elsa laughed and nuzzled Anna's arm in apology. "Trust me," she said, voice tinged with amusement, "she's a true blue-blood when she's not in Communications."

Anna frowned and leaned her head against the white-gold crown of hair next to her. They took a turn and Elsa could see the campus theater appear in the distance.

"So it's true that she sleeps a lot?" Concern laced Anna's words and Elsa squeezed her her hand in her coat pocket to reassure her. "I always thought that was just a rumor."

"Yes and no, you could say," the blonde mumbled. She was growing distracted by the rhythmic brush of Anna's jacket against her cheek. The rain pouring around them was faint in her ears, second to the muttering and breathing coming from her girlfriend. It was the first time in a long while that she felt even close to being calm in this weather. "It's only Communications she sleeps in since it's her first class in the mornings. She has a difficult schedule, between work and being a medical student. She has long hours."

"I can understand that," Anna whispered and Elsa was suddenly reminded that Anna worked late hours at times too. Her gaze lifted to watch a pensive frown form on the freckled girl's face.

Her heart clenched painfully and she sidled closer.

"It's okay," she whispered, leaning her head back down and squeezing Anna's arm in her grip. "She's used to it, the long hours I mean. Though she is a huge grump if you disturb her sleep."

"That explains why I'm on the brunt end of her glares sometimes," Anna laughed, grinning. "I'm not exactly, uh, quiet."

Elsa giggled and pecked her cheek. "I don't care if you're not quiet." An idea lit up in her mind and she leaned until her lips were brushing against Anna's ear. She whispered in a low voice, "I love the sound of your voice."

The shell turned a deep crimson and she bit her lip to keep from grinning triumphantly when Anna shuddered beside her. The redhead coughed, biting the inside of her cheek and mumbling incomprehensibly.

"I'm surprised she's not failing the class though!" When Elsa turned her head and blinked at her curiously, she hurried to add, "uh, I mean, I'm sure she's a really smart person since you said she's a med student, but it's just that she's _always _sleeping in Communications."

"She's not failing the class because I take notes for her," Elsa said simply, a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

Anna's eyes rounded in surprise. Then she bit her lip harshly to stop the giggle rising in her throat. "Oh you cheat!"

Elsa chuckled, swinging their arms gently together, eyes lost in thought. "Well, it's not like I do _everything _for her. She does her own work and research. She occasionally takes her own notes too, when she's not completely spent. It's not very helpful when she does that though. She barely ever remembers what happens in Communications."

Anna pursed her lips, tracking the movement of their lightly swinging arms with a hum. "That explains why she never mentioned you when we used to bump into each other."

Elsa tilted her head, frowning. "I guess it does."

Mentally however, she was thinking back to all the times that she and Anna had shared classes. Despite the redhead's casual exuberance, she could barely recall a time Anna had ever attracted attention. Unless that attention had been directed at her.

In class, Anna faded into the background.

_Why is that?_

"You care for her a lot, don't you?"

Elsa blinked and pulled back to stare at Anna. The redhead flushed and looked away, muttering, "I mean, from the sound of it you look out for her a lot. That's kind of you. It shows how much you consider her a friend."

"I guess you could say I know how it feels," Elsa said. She glanced away, but she could feel Anna's eyes boring holes into her. Quietly, she added, "To be pressured by others."

_Family._

"I knows how it feels."

There was silence.

"It must be nice," Anna whispered and something in her voice made Elsa look back sharply. But the redhead was avoiding her gaze, staring straight down the road. "To have someone who can look out for you."

Elsa's brow furrowed. Her fingers dug into the fabric of Anna's sleeve. There was a catch in Anna's throat. Something in the way she spoke made the blonde question her choice of words.

She opened her mouth when—

"Here we are!" Anna exclaimed, a grin on her face again and tone bright.

_What?_

Elsa blinked and turned to face the structure in front of them.

The campus theater looked small in comparison to the surrounding buildings. While the academic subject buildings had rooftops hanging over the trees, the theater wasn't even two stories high. It looked older than the surrounding buildings too. Judging from the red brick and comparing it to the sleek slab of slate gray stones that made up the other buildings, she deduced it had been one of the first few places built on their campus.

_It looks a little run down. _Her eyebrows knitted together and she glanced from the theater to Anna, who was gazing at it with a loving expression. _But charming._

Elsa inhaled quietly. _In a little bit I'll be meeting her friends. Well, it can't be that bad I suppose. I've already met Kristoff and Rapunzel. This should be easy. Right?_

The blonde fidgeted, biting her lip and glancing at the campus theater from underneath their umbrella. Her stomach coiled and flipped. Although she could handle an entire board of directors or colleagues within her business classes, meeting new people had always been difficult. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she gripped Anna's bicep harder. The redhead shifted, a curious frown on her face. Elsa smiled back uncertainly and Anna grinned, pecking her temple.

"It'll be okay! They don't bite." She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful and Elsa distracted herself by staring at the adorable way Anna's cheeks rounded. "I can't promise anything for your hair though."

Elsa frowned, leaning back and staring at the redhead in bewilderment. "My hair? What do you mean?" Unconsciously, she brought a hand up to her hair to thread it through her painstakingly maintained blonde bangs.

Anna giggled and shifted the umbrella to her shoulder so she could brush back a stray lock on Elsa's forehead. "They're fond of noogies, but I'm pretty sure they won't go near _your_ hair since you can tell from a glance that you spend so much time on it. Can't say the same for mine though." She laughed and Elsa relaxed a little. Anna's grin widened. "They're jerks, but not disrespectful."

Elsa nodded, blushing faintly. Outwardly, she appeared reassured. Inwardly, she was proud Anna had noticed the lengths she went through to maintain her appearance. Growing up it had been expected of her to appear completely immaculate in her appearance. To wear the right kind of shirt, the right kind of dress, the right kind of skirt and footwear—_everything_. Even her make-up had always been meant to accentuate her features in a way that was professional and faultless.

"_Appearance is __**everything**__ Elsa."_

Her lips pursed.

"_Not everything has to be perfect."_

They twitched, curving back up.

_But it sounds different coming from Anna. It...feels nice to hear it from her._

"Ready?" Anna quipped, bringing Elsa back to the present.

The blonde smiled and straightened, shoulders high and chin up.

"Ready," she said. She wasn't going to let the continuous downpour around them unbalance her. _I can do this._

Anna inhaled excitedly. "Okay, let's do this."

She felt the redhead tighten her hold and Elsa blinked. She glanced between Anna's determined and excited expression to their linked arms, frowning subtly as the redhead pulled her to the double doors.

_I don't think I'm the only one nervous here. Why?_

She didn't have time to contemplate her question before Anna pushed open the doors. The hiss of raindrops was immediately dulled when they slammed shut behind the two. Elsa inwardly sighed with relief and loosened her grip slightly on Anna's arm. The redhead dropped their umbrella, closing it with a click and shaking it to loosen the water droplets that had collected on it before stuffing it into her backpack. All the while, Elsa took the time to take in her surroundings. She rarely set foot outside her apartment, unless it was an outing with her friends or an appointment with her therapist or psychiatrist. In truth, the blonde had never seen what the campus theater looked like inside despite having passed by the building on occasion.

The rows of seats were red, a deep crimson that reminded her of the rare opera visit her parents had taken her on when she was younger—a small child that could barely look over the shoulders of the person in front. They were plush and looked to be the most well-kept part of the theater. Her gaze traveled along the decorative carpet in the middle to the wooden stage in front. It was void of everything, save for a few empty chairs. She noted, however, that the wood was sleek and shined. The signature red curtains, by contrast, looked slightly dusty. She wondered how often Anna's theater troupe actually held plays and how well-funded they were.

_But it really does look charming._ With the current weather gone from her mind, she found herself smiling as she looked around. Her grip on Anna's sleeve completely relaxed and she felt the warmth of the theater seep into her wet clothes and down to her brittle, trembling bones.

"It's about time!"

Only for her to jump at the sound of a young man's voice. Her fingers dug into the jacket on impulse, clinging to it, and she blinked rapidly as a brunette poked his head out from behind the curtains on the sides. He smirked and jumped off the stage, striding purposely towards them. Beside her, she felt Anna perk up.

"Eugene! I didn't think you'd be here today," the redhead said. She gently slipped her arm from Elsa's hold—flashing the blonde a quick, reassuring smile—and hopped towards the brunette.

"I could say the same for you Red! I didn't think you'd be well enough today for Rapunzel to let you go without thirty pages of strict instructions." He chuckled and stopped before them, crossing his arms. "Looks like I was wrong though."

He grinned and reached forward, wrapping an arm around Anna's neck and shoulders. Discreetly, Elsa let go of Anna's sleeve—though she made sure to fold the scarf completely around the redhead's neck without alerting her—and stepped back, clasping her hands to her front for something to hold. The warmth that she had felt earlier dissipated somewhat. Elsa shivered and bit her lip, refraining from wringing her hands together. She concentrated on the fact that her scarf was still around Anna's neck while she and the brunette conversed.

"See, I told Princess not to worry about you," Eugene said and Elsa wondered what relation he had to Rapunzel and Anna. The redhead laughed as he sunk his knuckles into her hair, grinding them in and ruffling the damp tresses. "I knew you would bounce back!"

"If I remember right you kept teasing Rapunzel about how I would die of heat stroke, starve until I was nothing but bones, and turn into fine dust," Anna replied, pushing his fist away from her hair with a giggle and snort. "She practically kicked you out of our dorm room when you wouldn't stop going on."

Eugene laughed once, squeezing Anna to his side. "What can I say? I know a bad case when I see one and you looked like a boiling tomato while you were out, but you've been through worse!" He turned, jerking his head to the stage, and led Anna down the row. "I was just having a little fun and you know Rapunzel didn't believe most of it."

Anna grinned and looked over her shoulder at Elsa, who stood at the entrance, fingers twitching uncertainly. The redhead gestured with her hand to follow, mouthing, "Come on. Everything's okay."

Elsa shivered, not at all from the cold that seeped through the opening at the bottom of the doors behind her and through the aging walls of the theater, but from the anxiety that twisted and coiled in her stomach. It rose up her sternum and her heart hammered in anticipation. Anna paused, a frown creasing her brow and the blonde stiffened. She mentally shook herself and stepped forward. She saw Anna's eyes brighten and swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling slightly. Still, the click-clack of her heeled boots seemed absurdly loud to her.

Anna turned back to Eugene, who had stopped to look quizzically between the two of them. "Who else is here already?" she asked, and Elsa was grateful that she didn't need to introduce herself just yet.

_So much for that confidence from before..._

Eugene shrugged, leading them backstage. "Just me and Es today Red. His Grand Grooviness hasn't arrived yet and the others are busy with boring stuff. Like work."

The three of them disappeared behind the curtains, slipping backstage to a small room where a table had been propped up with a few chairs. In one of them sat a dark-skinned woman with thick, luxurious jet-black hair and dark green eyes shaded by faint mascara. She looked up from her coffee when they entered and Elsa saw a grin spread across her rouge lips, teeth straight and white.

"Well, look who's finally back and looking like sunshine," she said, laughing throatily. Anna beamed at her, discarded her backpack next to Elsa, and pulled away from Eugene to throw her arms around the other woman.

"Hi Esmeralda, have you been watching out for our rowdy boys while I was gone?" Anna quipped.

Esmeralda laughed again and pinched one of Anna's cheek, her eyes twinkling. "Of course Sunshine. Someone has had to keep their head around here without you to distract everyone."

Eugene huffed, leaning against the wall. "I resent that comment! She makes a bigger mess when she's here."

The redhead blew a raspberry at him and Elsa giggled quietly in the doorway, opting to watch the interactions in the background.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes at their childish behavior and poked Anna's cheek, turning the redhead's attention back to her. "No, but really sweetheart, tell us what happened to you." She brushed aside Anna's bangs, clasping her hands in one of her own. "We were worried. Eugene said you were sick, is that true?"

Anna blushed and glanced at the floor. "Uh, yeah. I came down with a fever because of stuff. Overworked and lack of sleep, according to, well, everyone."

Elsa clenched her hands tightly, her mind flashing back to Anna swaying on her feet next to her when they had exited _Creme de la Creme._ Looking at Anna now, leaning back on the balls of her feet, she was convinced that the younger woman really was back on her feet. _Maybe, just maybe we won't have to cancel our future plans. _

"And I've been busy with other things," Anna mumbled, eyes darting to the side. The blush on her face darkened and her lips rose in a small, goofy grin.

"Well, we're glad to see you're looking much better," Esmeralda said, kissing Anna's forehead.

The redhead giggled and Elsa felt a strange tightening in her stomach. She clutched her bag strap, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"But what do you mean by other things?" Esmeralda asked, sitting back in her chair and sipping her coffee with a raised eyebrow. Despite her curious tone, there was a knowing glint in her eyes.

Elsa felt her own face slowly heat up as Anna twiddled her thumbs. _Has she been—_

"Uh, well, I'd like to introduce you to someone," the redhead said, biting her lip. All at once, Elsa stiffened and her knuckles went white as she gripped her bag strap tightly.

_This is nothing like talking to people in business. Or talking to someone on the phone._

Anna turned, moving away from Esmeralda to walk back to her side. Elsa's muscles loosened as the redhead linked their arms together, placing a gentle hand upon her forearm. The utter pride and affection in her teal eyes made Elsa smile shyly, the tips of her ears turning pink.

"Guys, this is Elsa," Anna said, beaming at Eugene and Esmerelda. "My girlfriend. We've been dating for the last couple of weeks and that's why," Anna scuffed her shoe, biting her lip, "I've been taking some time off from the group. Heh," she lifted a pair of puppy dog eyes to them, "Sorry."

Elsa felt heat creep over her face and she delicately unfolded her hands, laying a palm over Anna's fingers.

"So _this _is the infamous Elsa Arendelle." Eugene sauntered over to her and she refrained from shrinking visibly at the scrutinizing smirk on his lips. The brunette hummed, circling around her. He stopped and crossed his arms, rubbing his chin.

Elsa's shy smile wobbled and her eyes flicked to Anna, whose eager grin disappeared. Concern flashed on her face and she turned to Eugene and opened her mouth to speak.

But then he straightened, a glint in his eye. He wrapped his arm around Elsa—who tensed, shoulders shooting up to her ears, smile straining—and turned to grin at Anna.

"I gotta say Red! You really know how to pick 'em." Eugene gave the blonde a friendly shake before he stepped back, something she was grateful for. "Allow me to introduce myself fair maiden!" He bowed deeply, making a grand show of gesturing with his arm. "I come from the West and have faced many a humorless, suspicious foe!" Elsa slowly lowered her shoulders, one fine eyebrow rising up to her hairline. Eugene lifted his gaze from the floor to stare at her, a mock-important glimmer in his eyes. "All to ask thou a question—"

Next to her, Elsa could see Anna rolling her eyes. She grinned apologetically at the blonde, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Elsa's lips quirked up slightly, before her eyes flicked back to Eugene. He straightened and leaned on one leg, a smirk on his face.

"When Red asked you out, why'd you say yes to a twiggy, flat-chested hyperactive monkey?"

Anna spluttered, face flushing angrily. "HEY!"

Elsa's eyes widened, mouth forming an 'o'-shape. Amusement slowly overtaking her nervousness, she watched Anna let go and walk right up to Eugene and stand on her toes. The redhead grabbed his ear between two fingers and he yelped in pain and surprise.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Anna huffed, twisting the cartilage in her hand. Eugene yelped again.

"I'm just teasing Red! You're fantastic," he stammered, shooting her a pleading grin, "a real treasure to be around! Please let go of my ear."

Anna let go with a grumble. "You're not doing me any favors, so-called childhood friend."

Elsa perked up, eyebrows rising. _So that's how they know each other. Does that mean he grew up in the same orphanage as her? _She filed that bit of information away for later.

Eugene glanced over at her and smiled sheepishly. When Anna continued to glare at him he coughed and held out his hand. She took it without cue, smiling back politely.

"Eugene Fitzherbert," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elsa."

"The pleasure is all mine," Elsa said, smiling back more genuinely. She noticed Anna beam beside the brunette, her eyes practically becoming hearts as she looked between the two. The blonde stood up straighter, gazing at Anna with fondness in her eyes.

Eugene grinned, hands on his hips. "Can I just say it's nice to finally meet you in person? Red used to talk about you _all the time_. Was really starting to wonder what you were like 'cause she wouldn't shut up about you."

Anna flushed and coughed, rubbing the back of her neck. Behind the two, Esmeralda looked up from her coffee, smirking.

"He's not exaggerating." She stood up, placing her cup on the table and strode over. The tall woman smiled down teasingly at Anna and Elsa felt that same something from before twitch when she noticed the blush on her girlfriend's cheeks darken. She wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders, ruffling her hair. "Our Anna here is quite the talker, but you should have seen her months ago. It was always 'Elsa this,' or 'Elsa that!'"

She winked at Elsa and held out her hand. "I'm Esmeralda, it's nice to meet you Elsa."

Elsa's lips twitched slightly. She eyed the arm over her girlfriend's shoulders before grasping the slender hand in her own and giving it a firm, single shake.

"A pleasure," she said coolly.

Esmeralda smiled, but Elsa could see a faint twinkle of amusement in her dark green eyes. The blonde gulped and suddenly wondered if Anna had felt this way when she met Meg for the first time.

Esmeralda turned back to Anna, pinching a freckled cheek. "I have to say it was really cute watching Anna try to write that letter before asking you out." The redhead's blush increased tenfold and she looked vaguely mortified.

_Letter? I'm guessing she's talking about that scrap of paper Anna was holding the day she asked me out. It hadn't been that long. _She faintly recalled the piece of paper being severely wrinkled too. Anna's trembling and sweaty hands had nearly split it in two before she had discarded it and blurted out her question. _I wonder if she wrote more than one before deciding on that final piece..._

The thought dispelled the twisting discomfort in her stomach and she felt her cheeks redden slightly. Elsa's lips curled as she watched Anna wriggle in Esmeralda's grasp, the tall woman laughing heartily.

"It was adorable! We all volunteered to help her, but she was determined to write it on her own," Esmeralda said, smirking.

"Stop it!" Anna whined, tearing herself out of the woman's grip to stand by Elsa's side again. The blonde blinked and her smile widened. Wordlessly, she opened the gap between her arm and side so Anna could link them together once more. Anna briefly shot her a shy grin before glaring at the two brunettes in front of her. "I swear! Is it 'Tease Anna Day?' First Elsa's friends and now my own. Traitors."

"We're just messing with you Red!" Eugene snickered and plopped down in a chair, putting his boots up on another one. "We're like little kids who just saw something shiny and new! We can't help it." When Anna stuck her tongue out at him, he blew a raspberry at her. "Besides, Rapunzel got to meet her so now it's my turn."

Elsa shifted next to Anna, quickly glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to ask why so many of Anna's relatives and friends seemed determined to meet her. But when she noticed the lack of genuine annoyance on Anna's face, she faltered. The blonde blinked, mentally stepping back to observe the situation.

There was a sparkle in her eyes and the edge of her lips constantly twitched, as if unable to hold still, and urging to smile. Her fingers flexed against the material of Elsa's coat, either digging into the fabric or moving in unspecific patterns. The redhead caught her eye and the white of her teeth flashed easily.

_I've never seen her so excited and yet so at ease before. _

Anna _was_ boisterous, but only when she was outside of class, among her friends. It was as if the minute she stepped inside a classroom, with other people surrounding her, she withdrew. She seemed to shrink, awkward and stumbling when others approached her. Her heart clenched. The similarity was uncanny.

_But she's different here._

"Oh, we should stop teasing them Eugene," Esmeralda said, chuckling. She sat down across from him, picking up her coffee cup again. "You and I both know how Anna feels about it."

For a split second, Elsa saw something serious flicker between Esmeralda and Eugene. She felt a tension suddenly crackle in the air, but it was gone before she could contemplate it.

The roguish young man held up his hands in surrender, flashing an apologetic smile. "Of course, of course. You know I can't joke about a fair maiden for long." He smirked at Anna, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Although I stand by what I said earlier, you do know how to pick them Red."

Anna blushed darkly and coughed, tugging on one of her braids with her free hand. Elsa felt her own cheeks heat up as well, but any embarrassment and timidity was overcome by a sudden flow of pride.

_Oh learn some modesty Elsa! From the sounds of it, you're not Anna's first partner. _The words flashed quickly in her brain and her heart sank in sudden anxiety and worry. _I wonder how many people she's dated besides me..._

"Yeah, I really do..."

Anna's breathy voice, so close to her ear, dragged her from her uncertain train of thought. Elsa started, angling her head to see Anna staring right at her, a goofy grin on her face. Her teal eyes were distant and dreamy. The blonde was almost positive that if Anna weren't holding arms with her, she would lean so far to the side and end up straight on the floor.

Distantly, she heard Esmeralda coo in the background, followed by a snicker from Eugene. Normally, she would have shrunk into herself, but the affection on Anna's face just made her melt.

Elsa smiled shyly, ducking her head and discreetly leaning into the redhead's side.

"Who knows how to pick who?"

They all turned when they heard the campus theater doors slam open. There was a swish of dark red and gold fabric before a young man appeared, brushing aside the curtains in a grandiose manner and sauntering into the back room. He had finely combed black hair and from the way he walked, with his chin held high and a suave smile on his face, she guessed he was either the leader of Anna's group or the Vice President. Some authoritative figure anyway.

_He certainly looks the part._

Beside her, she noticed Anna perk up even more.

"It's about time Kuzco," Esmeralda said, a smirk on her face. She sipped her coffee cup and mumbled, "We were wondering how fashionably late you were going to be _this_ time."

"That's _Emperor _Kuzco to you sweetheart," he said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Remember, we talked about this. I'm the Emperor and you guys are—"

"The Emperor's advisers, yeah, yeah, we know," Esmeralda replied, rolling her eyes. However, the smile stayed on her face as she munched around a cookie, eyes playful.

"I still want to be something else!" Eugene groaned, rubbing his forehead. "A devilish young man like me needs adventure! Excitement! Action! Danger! Not all this wishy-washy royal stuff, blegh." He scrunched up his face and chomped on a potato chip from their snack plate. "And besides who elected you anyway?"

Kuzco huffed, raising an eyebrow. "Remember guys, we had a deal." He grinned brightly and Elsa heard Anna giggle beside her. "We all voted for me! Me, me, me!" he said, holding his arms out wide. "I thought we came to the agreement that you all saw my _amazing_ talent, captivating voice, and just general greatness that puts me above you peasants. I mean, less talented people. Not that you're _bad_, but just that I'm better. Naturally."

"You mean _you_ voted for you," Esmeralda snarked with a humored expression, blatantly ignoring his boasts as her eyes twinkled.

This time Elsa felt Anna giggle beside her. She smiled at the redhead, who noticed her adoring look and returned it, squeezing her arm.

"Yada, yada! Boring, unnecessary details no one cares about." Kuzco waved his hand, rolling his eyes. "Now how about doing something actually important and telling me what I missed?"

"Right boss!" Anna finally chirped, letting go of Elsa's arm to bounce to Kuzco's side. The blonde's arm felt cooler the instant Anna let go, something she keenly noticed. She found her awareness of the action strange, so accustomed to the cold as she was. Her chest ached.

"Oh well what do we have here!" Kuzco exclaimed, a smile replacing his exasperated expression. He opened his arms wide and Anna jumped into them, laughing. "I was wondering when our best handy girl was going to be back!" He drew back and winked at Anna, ruffling her hair in much the same way Esmeralda had. She giggled, biting her lip. "Where have you _been_ girl? We all missed you."

Anna opened her mouth to respond when Eugene beat her to it.

"Red here has been sick as a dog." He shot her a look, along with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "She took some time off to take care of her roguish good looks along with," he winked at Elsa, "a few other things." She flushed behind Anna and Kuzco and fidgeted, biting her lip. Eugene chuckled and added, "You know Kuzco a fair maiden has to take time off every now and then to make sure she stays in tip top shape."

"Weren't you the one that said I was a flat-chested monkey?" Anna retaliated, letting go of Kuzco to cross her arms and tap her foot irately. She puffed up her cheeks when he just grinned. "And like I said, I was just tired. Overloaded from work and everything, but—"

Elsa felt her stomach twist again and her fingers itched to reach out and do _something._ Squeeze Anna's arm, hold her hand, or just lightly grasp the thick fabric of her letterman jacket. The blonde bit her lip and settled for clutching them tightly in front of her.

"I'm better now! I took time off and I'm ready to get back to work," Anna finished, turning to Kuzco and bouncing on the tips of her sneakers. She grinned and her hands balled into fists, shaking excitedly. The coil in Elsa's stomach lessened and she felt warmth bloom in her chest, a sense of pride and care bubbling up at the determined expression on her girlfriend's face.

_She said she wanted to see other sides of me… Well, I want the same for her as well. This is different. On the surface it looks the same, but here, Anna looks different._

There was a buzz, a sixth sense of energy that radiated from every line and muscle within Anna's body. Jumping up and down in her jeans and oversized sweater, she looked so thin to Elsa and yet her beaming smile was so wide and vivacious that it made the blonde pause. Just so she could take in all of Anna, to see the light that was her excitement and spirit. See her without the stuttering and stumbling that was her doubt and hesitation.

All of a sudden, Elsa noticed the apple of Anna's cheek, the curve and perkiness of her lips. The tension in her neck muscles and the gloss of her hair. Her eyes trailed down to the redhead's jeans, the fabric clinging to her slim legs. They darted back up to watch Anna's braids bounce, the white streak in her hair prominent.

She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and throbbed in her chest. _I've never seen her __**quite**__ like this before. _

"Now see _this_ is what I want to hear from all of you," Kuzco said, interrupting Elsa's train of thought as he slung an arm around Anna's shoulder and gestured with his pointer finger. "I want to hear people say they wanna work. For me. _Especially_ for me." He held his chin up high, a confident smirk on his face. "When people come to see our plays, we're supposed to dazzle them! Show them our moves and make them feel as if we're the only ones in the world! _Boom, baby! _We have to make them believe we're stars. Well, I'm already a star, but you know what I mean."

He let go of Anna's shoulders while she laughed out loud, clamping her hands over her mouth, shoulders shaking. Kuzco pinched her cheek. "Alrighty, what are we doing now?"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Well if you had read the email I sent you, you'd know."

Kuzco waved away her comment. "Ehh, that's not my top priority. Are we all ready for the show?"

Eugene leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "As ready as we'll ever be. The script's been finalized and we've got all the props ready. Tickets are on sale, etc, etc." He reached over and popped a donut in his mouth. "All we really need is for people to actually buy tickets. And actually come to the show. That'd be great."

Anna bounced next to Kuzco. "Don't worry, they will! You guys are going to be great, I know it."

Elsa felt a slight sting. _Right, she's only backstage help. _

Still, Anna did not seem deterred by this fact. She practically stayed on her toes, swaying back and forth as the small group exchanged plans.

Elsa watched it all silently.

_They're all so comfortable with each other. I guess that's one of the best things about having shared interests and not just being forced to interact with each other. Just letting things develop naturally instead because you __**want**__ to be with these people, not because you have to be with them._

Elsa clenched her hands together, shoulders twitching. A gloom fell over her and she stared down at the dusty ground, the group's chatter dying away momentarily. _I wish I had something like that growing up._

She hadn't minded traveling across the country so often with her parents, but if she were honest with herself, as a child she had been—

_Lonely._

Something brushed against her side. Elsa blinked, snapped out of her train of thought. Anna had grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. The blonde stumbled, surprised as her girlfriend pulled her right up to her group leader.

"Oh, Kuzco this is Elsa! Elsa this is Kuzco, our president!" Anna chirped.

The slim man finally seemed to notice her, quirking his eyebrow and rubbing his chin. He tracked his eyes down her form and she gripped Anna's hand tightly, wondering what was going through his mind.

_Wait, why am I acting so nervous? This is nothing compared to my father. Get it together, Elsa._

She raised her chin and stood up straight. "Hello," she said, holding out her hand.

His eyebrow quirked higher at her formal tone. Kuzco squinted, tilting his head.

"Okay," he said slowly, "who are you again?"

Eugene howled in the background and Esmeralda rolled her eyes. Elsa stood there staring, her fingers loosening around Anna's hand in surprise. Anna groaned beside her, mumbling, "She's my girlfriend. The one I've been telling you guys about for months."

"Wait, hang on," Kuzco said, doing a double take. "_This_ is your girlfriend?" He made a small noise between surprise and approval.

Elsa blushed faintly and the corner of her lips curled up. She squeezed Anna's hand in quiet, subtle delight. The redhead beamed up at her.

"She knew how to pick this one didn't she?" Eugene said, clicking his tongue and taking out a mini sandwich from the basket that was laid on the coffee table.

"Don't you start again with the teasing," Anna said, gripping Elsa's arm protectively. "She's not a piece of meat you know."

"I'm just saying the honest truth," Eugene replied, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I mean, in comparison, I like her a lot already."

Anna puffed out her cheeks and Elsa blinked down at her worriedly. She patted the hand on her forearm, leaning down to whisper, "It's okay. I don't mind. You went through the same thing with Meg, so now it's my turn?"

The redhead's cheeks pinked and she smiled shyly. "If you're fine then okay."

"Oh, but honey, he's right. You _do_ know how to pick 'em," Kuzco interrupted, crossing his arms and looking Elsa up and down.

Elsa's blush darkened and she coughed. She bit her lip, gazing down at her heeled, black boots. The stares directed her way didn't feel at all like the steel gaze of her father or his business associates. They felt a little bit more _flattering_, she supposed.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Well okay show's over," Kuzco said abruptly. He turned and clapped his hands together. "This has all been great but I gotta get going. You know places to be, professors to see, classes that I have to show I care about, etc, etc."

"Wait, what?" Anna turned to him, eyes wide. "You mean that's all we had for our meeting today?"

"More like this is the end of our meeting," Eugene said, getting up and popping his back. "Me and Es started early today. Class got canceled and you were stuck in Communications."

"Oh." Anna visibly deflated. Elsa's eyes darted to her face to see her pout. "Right."

_So eager to get back to work. _She giggled softly.

"Don't worry Sunshine," Esmeralda said, standing up from her chair. "With the upcoming play you'll be back at work before you know it."

She pinched one of Anna's cheeks until a small smile appeared on the redhead's face. Elsa shifted besides the two and subtly pulled Anna's hand closer to her.

"Will you be coming to the play Elsa?"

The blonde jumped, blinking owlishly at Esmeralda. "Oh, uh, yes. Yes I will."

"She's coming with me!" Anna beamed up at Elsa and the blonde relaxed. "We just need to decide what day."

"Not coming to the grand opening?" Eugene asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Anna blew at her fringe. "Don't know if either of us can make it. We both have exams coming up and," she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "getting sick kind of put a dent in our plans."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. "I think we can try," she whispered and the redhead looked up in surprise. "We could study for our exams together, make room for your play."

_I want to see how you act during such a big event._

"I think I can reserve you two some good seats," Esmeralda interrupted and Elsa smiled at her gratefully. The other woman winked. "Shouldn't be too hard and think of it as a 'Congrats on getting better' gift Anna."

"Really?!" Anna squealed and enveloped Esmeralda in a hug. "That would be fantastic! I mean I was going to ask if we could get some good seats, but this is even better! Thank you, thank you!"

Elsa's expression softened as she watched Esmeralda laugh and stroke Anna's hair.

"Of course," the tall woman said, pecking her forehead. "I'm surprised Eugene didn't offer right away," she said, smirking at the brunette.

"Hey, I can't give tickets of our shows to every single lady!" he exclaimed, stopping by the doorway. "That would be favoritism and besides Red can earn her own way."

Anna snorted and he just grinned.

"Alright, alright, enough blabbering," Kuzco interrupted. He brushed past Eugene, glancing at his watch. "I gotta be at Phys Ed before Coach Shang blows a gasket case again, you know how he is."

Elsa tugged on Anna's hand. "We should be going too," she whispered. "I'm sorry, but I have classes in an hour and a half."

"Oh and we still need to catch lunch !" Anna squeaked.

"We have some leftover sandwiches if you two want them," Esmeralda said, pointing to a wicker basket on the table. "It was going to be for everyone, but well..." She gestured to the empty backstage room. "You see how it is."

Anna hugged Esmeralda again, giving the tall woman a tight squeeze. "It was good seeing you guys again," she mumbled in a faceful of thick black hair.

Elsa felt something in her ache at the slight wistfulness in the redhead's tone.

Esmeralda patted Anna's back and said, "You'll be seeing me again soon Sunshine." Then she pinched the redhead's cheek and joked, "But right now, I have French class in a bit."

Anna grinned and pulled back. Esmeralda smiled and brushed past them all, acknowledging Elsa with a nod which the blonde returned with a polite smile before she headed out the door. Anna hopped over to Kuzco, who was waiting at the door entrance. He glanced up from his watch and when she reached toward him, he patted her shoulders before drawing away, exiting out the door, and saying, "No touchie. Only one hug per day remember?"

She dropped her arms, gaping. Elsa bit her lip to stop the giggle rising in her throat. The redhead huffed while Eugene snickered. He exchanged looks with Anna. Eugene spread his arms and Anna looked him up and down.

"What? I see you every day."

Eugene let out a choked snort and this time Elsa did giggle, covering her mouth when they glanced at her. Anna shrugged and grinned before jumping on the brunette. He laughed and spun her around.

The blonde paused in her laughter and watched the short scene with another ache in her chest. _I wonder what it was like for them._

The two parted and Anna kissed his cheek, mumbling, "I'll see you tonight right?"

"Right," he said, ruffling her hair, brown eyes warm. Elsa watched the softness in his eyes glow and was suddenly reminded of Kristoff. He coughed and gestured to the table. "Alright, Rapunzel's going to be out of painting class soon so I'm going to go pick her up for lunch." His eyes twinkled and flicked between Anna and Elsa. "You two enjoy yours."

Elsa blushed and looked away. He laughed before leaving the two of them alone. Anna turned to her and Elsa smiled slightly.

"So, lunch?" the redhead asked, picking up her backpack from the floor and skipping back to her side.

Elsa grinned and leaned over, pecking Anna's cheek. "Lunch."

They turned to the table and opened the wicker basket. The smell of sandwiches wafted into their noses and they sighed in content. Anna's stomach growled and Elsa chuckled.

"I think we better hurry," she said, voice teasing. "It doesn't sound like you can wait for much longer."

Anna blushed, laughing lightly. "No I can't and I still need to show you the spot where we're eating."

Elsa pursed her lips as she grabbed two sandwiches, packing them up. She couldn't keep the slight whine out of her voice. "You can't even give me a hint where we're going?"

Anna stuck out her tongue. "It's a secret."

"I didn't peg you for the mysterious type," the blonde said, reaching up and tickling Anna's neck. She pouted when the redhead only giggled once. "Ugh, it's unfair you're not the ticklish type."

That actually made Anna laugh and she leaned toward Elsa's face. "I didn't peg you for the childish reaction type."

The blonde's annoyed expression vanished as Anna rubbed their noses together. Elsa pressed their foreheads together and sighed contentedly. She felt Anna shiver and mumbled, "We can't stay like this all day." She chuckled when Anna let out a disgruntled noise. "I want to see this spot of yours."

"Okay," the younger woman said, pulling back. She deftly wrapped up a few more sandwiches in napkins and placed them in her backpack. Elsa spotted a few fruits and grabbed them, plucking them into her bag. Anna grinned at her, teal eyes twinkling.

"What? We need a balanced lunch," the blonde said defensively. "Especially you, after getting sick."

Anna just rolled her eyes good-naturedly before zipping up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed the empty wicker basket and headed over to a cabinet, storing it back inside while Elsa picked up the empty coffee cups and dumped them into a nearby trash can.

"Your group mates aren't the cleanest," she said before blushing brightly at her own off-hand remark.

Anna just chuckled and said, "That's why I'm their best handy girl."

Elsa relaxed and smiled at her. They interlaced fingers again and left the backstage room. The two of them were already off the stage and at the double doors before the blonde remembered what kind of weather they were currently having.

The doors creaked open.

The hiss and patter of rain immediately greeted her. Elsa stiffened and her grip on Anna's hand tightened. It was coming down harder than before. Within the cozy and small confines of the theater, the sound of rainfall had been dulled. Now she was harshly pushed back into it.

Anna plucked out her umbrella where it had been stuffed into her bag. She popped it open and frowned out at the rain. She turned to the blonde, brow furrowed. Elsa swallowed and her fingers twitched.

"You okay?" she asked, squeezing her hand.

Elsa stared out at the gray campus, blue eyes tracking the downpour. "I'm fine," she said distantly.

Anna glanced out and then back at her, eyes even more worried. "You know we can just forget about the whole thing. We can have lunch here and then head to class."

The blonde stubbornly shook her head and tightened her hold on Anna's hand. "No, maybe it'll clear up before we get there."

"And if it doesn't?" Anna whispered and Elsa could feel the burn of her stare.

She didn't answer, fingers squeezing Anna's until she was sure the hold was almost painful.

Anna sidled closer to her and opened their umbrella. She nudged Elsa with her shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly. The blonde's blue eyes looked haunted for a moment, staring at the worried look on her girlfriend's face.

_Conceal._

Then she straightened and tugged Anna with her into the rain. Anna nearly stumbled after her before pulling up to her side and making sure the umbrella was over their heads.

_Don't feel._

**x x x**

_I'm such a fool._

God, she hated how she had inherited her father's stubborn nature. Her mother had always warned against adopting his habits, but she had pressed on, determined to ignore the twisting and coiling in her gut, the creep and crawl of her skin under her coat. Her knuckles were white and she stared at the cement in front of her as she slowed her pace to let Anna lead her to their lunch spot.

Anna was silent beside her and she could feel the younger woman shooting glances her way every other minute. She didn't even comment on the tight grip Elsa had on her hand. The blonde didn't know whether to feel grateful or guilty.

_I'm really am such a fool. Why didn't I just take up her offer? Please no, I don't want everything to go wrong so soon._

The fingers on her bag strap trembled and she felt her pulse race. With every footstep the campus theater disappeared behind her and she felt the safety of its enclosure dwindling. They were taking a path off the central walkway of campus and she noticed less and less buildings as they went. The lack of shelter from the downpour was getting to her. She became more and more away of the feel of the rain all around her. Her breathing quickened and her fingers felt numb around Anna's hand.

The sidewalk blurred once before her eyes and she stopped, the hiss of rain accompanying a ringing in her ears.

Her heartbeat roared in her ears and her throat clogged up. She could feel tears burning the back of her eyelids.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice was barely audible among the chaos. Her eyes slowly lifted and she stared, panting, eyes wide.

Anna had stopped when her arm had been jerked back from the sudden halt. Her eyes were as wide as Elsa's and they darted up and down her figure, taking in her hunched shoulders and bowed head. The blonde tucked her bag closer to her, wrapping it around her protectively.

Anna frowned, realization dawning on her face. She shifted the umbrella in her grasp so she could clumsily hold Elsa's hand with both of hers. Elsa shuddered, legs pressing together tightly, form curling in. She fought back the urge to pull the collar of her jacket up higher, breath coming out in puffs. She pushed down the instinct to tear her hand away from Anna's gentle hold.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Control it. My medication, I should—_

Her right hand moved frantically, unbuttoning the flap of her backpack when—

"Elsa," Anna started—and her voice cut through the fog in her mind. She looked from their hands to Elsa's face. "You're shaking."

Elsa cringed, eyes darting down to see her fingers were trembling, knuckles white.

Anna moved closer and the blonde wanted to pull away and lean in at the same time. The air around her seemed to crackle and her ears singled out the hiss and fall of raindrops. Calloused fingers furiously rubbed her hand, trying to spark warm in her pale skin.

"C'mon," Anna said, tugging her close. "Let's get you out of this rain."

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, shivering as the redhead guided her down the campus path. "I just- I can't always-"

_Control it. Stop it._

She stopped again and Anna paused beside her. Elsa knew the redhead was trailing her eyes over her figure, trying to decipher the sudden change in mood.

Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth with her free hand, closing her eyes to pause for a moment. _In, out, in, out. Remember, slowly. Slowly._ She shuddered and breathed, trying to calm the racing of her heat. Her lungs expanded slowly and she allowed the simple breathing exercise to block out the chill and patter of rain.

_Control. You can do this. One. _Elsa exhaled, short, quick, and painful. _Two._ She inhaled and her breath hitched. _One. _She let it out, the puff of air escaping through her fingers. _Two. _Another inhale, and the oxygen traveled down her throat, through her nostrils, into her lungs. They expanded and retracted and she repeated the number count in her mind.

_It's just rain. There's no danger here. No cars, no storm. Just a little fall of rain. It's just water. You're fine Elsa. Just H2O. Nothing can hurt you. You'll be fine Elsa._

She breathed in again, slow, and let it go.

The ringing in her ears faded and although her heart jumped every other beat, she was more aware of her surroundings. Her shoulders were still hunched and her knees still trembled, but she felt grounded.

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked at Anna. The younger woman was watching, eyes darting back and forth, looking for signs. Her thumb was continuously rubbing over Elsa's hand. She hadn't once let go.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore how her vision blurred slightly. "I'm sorry. This must seem completely out of nowhere." She inhaled shakily. "I'm sorry," she whispered, unable to meet the wide, concerned stare in front of her.

Anna glanced ahead of them and back to her, breath rising in white puffs. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about?" she said, expression softening. She reached down and, after hesitating for a moment, rubbed Elsa's elbow. "Hey, it's okay. You said you didn't want to talk about this earlier, and I'm guessing it's the same here. There's nothing to be sorry about." Elsa lifted her head and blinked, gratified when her vision cleared. Anna grinned gently at her and held the umbrella so that it hung mostly over the blonde's head. "Remember what I said? Whatever you're comfortable with."

Elsa's mind flashed to earlier this morning, before they had arrived at the theater. Anna tilted her head slightly to the side, gaze soft and understanding.

"I won't judge," she said, whispering even more quietly than Elsa.

A small laugh, weak and unsure, bubbled past her lips. Wetness stung the back of her eyes again and she blinked once, twice, before saying, "How do you do that?"

"Oh, uh," Anna squinted up at the umbrella, biting her lip in thought. "Just...move it? I've never really thought about it. It's not something people would think about?"

Elsa laughed again, a bit stronger, and squeezed Anna's fingers in hers. "Not that," she mumbled gently, leaning in close and pressing their foreheads together. "This," she whispered and and let go of Anna's hands so she could touch her chest, feeling her own heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

Anna blinked, brow pinched in confusion. "You lost me," she said, and the proximity allowed her breath to warm Elsa's face.

The blonde lowered her gaze, looking down at her girlfriend's sneakers again. The soles of her shoes were damp and she could see traces of dirt and grass smudged on them. Flicking her eyes all over Anna's person, she noticed that the shoulders of her jacket had gotten wet again, like they had been at the start of class. A few beads dripped down freckled cheeks and a quick glance up confirmed that Anna's hair was slowly plastering to her forehead. Droplets clung to her eyelashes and every blink made Elsa's heart race.

_Beautiful. Beautiful and warm._

Elsa exhaled shakily and she smiled, lips quivering. Anna's frown deepened and she nudged the blonde's nose with her own.

"Hey," she said, trying to grin reassuringly. "It's okay."

Again, Elsa laughed and her voice choked on her words. "How do you make me believe something that I don't?"

Anna's eyes widened and she looked lost for words. "I, uh, I don't know?" She chewed on her lip, cheeks turning red. Her eyes darkened and Elsa blinked in curiosity and surprise as the redhead glanced to the side quickly. "I really don't," she mumbled. Then she stared back at her and smiled shyly, a touch of sadness to the quirk of her lips. "I guess if there's one person I want to see happy, it's you."

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine and she swallowed a lump down in her throat. The blonde nodded, their foreheads still pressed together, and leaned in until their noses could brush easily. She sighed against Anna's lips and felt her quiver in front of her, so close she could hear the redhead's breathing pick up. Elsa found she couldn't speak so she hoped that _this_, this closeness, was words enough.

Anna's breath warmed her face and she closed her eyes, letting out a soft sound of contentment. The anxious feeling traveling just under her skin still disoriented her so instead of trying her usual routine of breathing in and out, she counted each inhale and exhale from Anna's lips, listening to every single one with quiet intent. They stood like that for a while, underneath the umbrella. Her skin twitched at every splash of rain, but the proximity of Anna's warmth, and the order of her breaths, helped, somewhat, to keep Elsa's mind off of it.

Elsa sighed again and nudged the wet nose in front of her.

_Wait, wet?_

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking hazily at the joyful teal eyes in front of her. Anna was smiling tenderly, rain drops sliding down her dimpled cheeks and plastered red hair. The blonde sucked in a breath, eyes darting up and down her girlfriend's figure.

"Anna!"

"Hm?"

"You're going to get soaked again!"

"Oh yeah," she mumbled, grinning goofily. Then she blinked, face blank. "Wait, what?"

**x x x**

They stayed under the tree for a little bit longer until Elsa said they could go.

"You're sure?" Anna asked, looking out from the tree's cover.

The blonde nodded, her muscles relaxing when she noticed the downfall lessen.

"Yes, I am. It looks like it's stopping soon anyway."

_Thank goodness._ It wasn't even midday. She didn't want everything to end terribly. She was determined not to let it.

Anna glanced at her and pressed closer, smiling kindly. "Okay," the redhead said.

Elsa's eyes flicked to her. Wordlessly, she interlocked their arms again. Anna didn't question it, merely turned to walk down the path again. It took them to the edge of campus.

With every step they took, the buildings were replaced by trees. The back of the campus was filled with trees and small meadows. It was an unusual quiet get-away from the more suburban parts of their city. Like with the campus theater, Elsa had hardly ever visited it, preferring tall structures over wide, open spaces.

Anna, on the other hand, seemed to be intimately familiar with the stretches of green and grass. She held Elsa's hand and guided her along the beaten, faded paths, choosing to duck into the more dense areas to shelter them from the rain.

Elsa was so concentrated on the hand in her own grasp and on the pathway that she didn't even realize the rain had stopped until they neared the edge of a small plain and she heard the click of the umbrella being closed.

She blinked for a moment, staring at the bright pink plastic. Anna flashed her a smile and pointed up.

Elsa tilted her head back. The sky had cleared.

It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The wind whooshed and howled faintly in her ears. It kept brushing back her bangs, making them flutter and flash in her face, despite the amount of hairspray she had used in the morning to keep them in their signature place. Elsa frowned, trying to maneuver her heeled boots among the pebbles and little pot holes in the grass. She kept a tight hold around her torso, trapping her bag against her so the breeze wouldn't rustle anything inside. Even if she could stand the cold better than most people, it didn't mean the wind biting against her face didn't bother her.

The hand guiding her gave her a firm squeeze and she looked up, blinking.

Anna grinned at her and cocked her head slightly. "We're almost there!" Her smile softened and she shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry to drag you all the way to the back of the campus and past everything, but this place is really worth it, I _promise_."

Elsa smiled and squeezed Anna's hand back. "It's okay! I trust your judgement," she called over the wind, cheeks pinking and straining with the strength of her smile and inner delight.

Anna beamed over her shoulder and that same brightness she had shown in the studio alighted in her eyes. Elsa felt her heart skip above the clouds knowing she had caused that boundless spirit to appear and knowing it was directed at _her_, of all people.

"Just a little bit more bit more and we can get out of this weather," Anna huffed, slowing her pace so Elsa could match her step by step.

The blonde shifted her bag to the side so she could press against Anna, leaning over slightly so she could say teasingly, "Just a little bit more and then we can eat?" Anna's cheeks pinked and her mouth opened to protest when a low growl emitted from her stomach. Her freckles disappeared into her growing blush. Elsa laughed, pecking her heated cheek and said, "I guess that's a yes."

Anna just shut her open jaw and stared down at the beaten road in front of then, shifting her backpack gently so their lunch inside wouldn't be squashed. Eventually, the trees cleared and Elsa's eyes widened as the scenery around them changed. Faint patches of sunlight dappled the grass of the small hill they stopped in front of. There was a large, twisted tree at the top, its roots curling and bending into the ground. The bark was heavily cracked and its branches raised high, a testament to its age. It shaded the majority of the hilltop with its far reaching fingers and despite the small size of the hill, Elsa was reminded of the three story house she had lived in as a child. Something about this place seemed grand.

She stood there gaping until she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. Elsa jumped slightly and blinked wide blue eyes at a sheepish, grinning Anna. The redhead was subtly shifting her weight from foot to foot, biting her lip, which, the blonde noted, quivered slightly. She was cupping her hands together, holding them in front of herself that Elsa realized was familiar to her own anxious habits. Her brow furrowed worriedly and the blonde wanted nothing more than to reach over and smooth out the creases she saw there.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, teal eyes as wide as Elsa's and pleading.

_This place must really be important to her._

Elsa tipped her head back, scrutinizing the hill. Before her eyes, the cold and gray colors slowly lightened as the sun's rays spread over the ground, bringing out the green and brown hues around. The clouds rolled off into the distance, giving way to the bright, warm light that the recent showers and downpours had hid. The wind died down and the crawling feeling just underneath her skin disappeared. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at Anna, eyes sparkling.

"Like it?" Anna's eyes grew expectant with worry and the redhead flinched, biting her lip harder. Elsa ducked her head, chuckling softly. "I love it," she said, cheeks reddening shyly.

The smile she received was brighter than the sunlight spreading over them.

Anna bounded over to her and, on some instinct she didn't know she possessed, Elsa spread open her arms and she jumped into them, nuzzling the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, fingers digging into her coat and cheek rubbing against her own. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm so happy you do!" Elsa grinned and buried her nose into copper red hair, inhaling the scent of green apple. She pressed a lingering kiss to Anna's temple as the redhead continued to giggle and chatter in her ear. "I was hoping you would! I know it doesn't look like much, but-" Anna drew back, hands on Elsa's shoulder blades. Elsa smiled, heart thumping madly in her chest as Anna pressed their noses together. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered when the redhead's breath ghosted over her lips.

"Oh I'll just show you," Anna whispered and the hitch in her voice made Elsa's heart throb. Her blood raced in her veins and she leaned in just a bit more, her eyes opening to slits so she could see that Anna was watching her, gazing at her with the very same something that Elsa felt washing over her.

This close, she swore she could feel the thunder and beat of Anna's heart against her chest. She was convinced that the material of her coat and the redhead's jacket couldn't hide the emotion pulsing in their veins. Anna's eyes dilated and Elsa shuddered at the heavy look in them. Heat—_from the sun? _she wondered—spread through her as they brushed noses. Anna's warm, sweet breath tingled her lips and she leaned in, hearing the scrape and scratch of fabric. As her eyes fluttered shut, she saw Anna do the same and felt one hand cup her cheek, another trail down her back and hold her waist.

_This. I want this._

A loud growl split the air and her eyes snapped open. She blinked several times as Anna stiffened and then reddened considerably. The younger woman leaned back, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and ducking her head, staring down at the ground.

Her stomach growled again.

Giddy and light-headed, Elsa couldn't stop herself from laughing. She clamped one hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking as her girlfriend's face matched her hair.

"That didn't happen," Anna mumbled, refusing to lift her face. "Can we just ignore that?"

There was a third noise. She whimpered and hung her head in self-consciousness.

Elsa laughed again and the sound and feeling that bubbled in her chest was almost an apology for the disappointment that ran under her skin.

Anna's shoulders dropped and the blonde forced down the rest of her laughter. She leaned in close, touching their foreheads together again.

"Want to eat now?" she whispered, closing her eyes and listening to the wind blowing gently around them, as soft and fragile as the little sniffle she received in response. "Let's go."

Anna nodded mutely and the blonde laced their hands together. Silently, they walked up the small hill. Elsa admired the dappled spots of sunlight on the green grass. The gray clouds had almost entirely disappeared, barely dotting the skyline. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and felt a stab of pain go through her when she saw the dejected expression on Anna's face.

_I want to see her happy as much as she wants to see me happy._

She squeezed the hand clasped in hers and Anna looked up. Elsa smiled tenderly at her and the redhead's lips wobbled into a tiny, shy grin.

"Let's eat," she said, tugging on Anna's hand and pulling her up the hill. Anna's fingers gripped hers desperately and Elsa flashed her a soft smile as they settled at the root of the tree.

Elsa dropped her bag onto a large root, taking care to make sure the expensive material wouldn't be dirtied. She glanced at Anna and reached over, carefully pulling the straps of her backpack off the redhead's shoulders. She placed it on the ground and was about to pull out their lunch when she heard a small sniff.

"Anna?"

Anna rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve, letting out a quiet hiccup. Elsa softened and caressed Anna's cheek. The younger woman didn't look up from her sneakers, but she did smile slightly.

"I'm a dork," Anna mumbled.

Elsa cupped her face with both hands, rubbing their noses together. "You may be, but I like that about you."

Anna chuckled and finally lifted her face. "Even when my dorkiness kills the mood?"

Heat bloomed in her cheeks. The blonde bit her lip and fidgeted, glancing down. _So I wasn't the only one hoping for that._ She cleared her throat and gestured to the grass. "Don't worry about that. Let's just enjoy ourselves and eat. I know you're hungry."

Anna perked up slightly and bent down to rummage in her backpack, plucking out two sandwiches and apples. She plopped down on the ground and patted the spot next to her.

Elsa made a slight face, looking between the tree roots surrounding them and the green grass. After some hesitation, she delicately settled on a large root beside Anna. The redhead raised an eyebrow, her small smile curling into a cheshire cat grin.

"What?" Elsa said, plucking one of the sandwiches from Anna's hands. "I don't want my clothes getting wet."

Anna snorted and took a bite from her sandwich. "I think that tree root is about as wet as the grass."

Elsa blew a raspberry at her and the younger woman laughed, much more freely now. The traces of self-consciousness were gone and the blonde felt her heart lift at the exuberance in Anna's voice.

"For your information, it's perfectly fine." She smoothed down her coat and began munching on her sandwich.

Anna just grinned and scooted closer to her, until her head was next to Elsa's knees. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk and keeping track of the time until they had to return to campus.

After a while, Anna wrapped up the core of her apple and glanced up at Elsa. The blonde was chewing the last bite of her sandwich and when she felt a hand slipping into the one on her lap, she glanced down in surprise.

"Hey, you said you trusted my judgement right?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

Anna's grin split her cheeks. "I said I wanted to see other sides of you right?"

The blonde folded up her napkin slowly, mumbling, "Yes, you did."

"Okay," was all the redhead said in response before harshly tugging Elsa off the tree root.

"Ack, Anna!" Elsa flailed her arms, landing on top of her girlfriend in a tangle of limbs. She felt hands digging into her sides and squealed. "Ugh, this is unfair!"

The blonde twisted, feeling a nose nuzzle her cheek.

_Alright, two can play at this game._

Smirking and biting her lip, Elsa twisted and reached down, slipping under Anna's jacket and pinching her hip bone. The shriek she received in response was her victory trophy. She shifted until she brought Anna to the ground, the redhead's body still shaking.

Anna laughed, eyes closed and one side of her face growing damp from the wet grass. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet and her bangs stuck to her forehead. Her nose scrunched up as she shook and Elsa couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled up in her chest at the sight. She pressed a hand to her mouth, her cheeks straining and aching from the unusual force of her smile. She didn't even notice that dirt was beginning to cling onto her clothes and hair. She would probably find grass stains on her coat and pants later, but she was far too happy to care. The brisk chill in the air sunk down onto their bodies and the cold from the wet ground was seeping through to her skin, but the warmth—the _heat_—at her side was unmistakable.

Teal eyes opened, glittering with an abundance of care and affection for her. Anna watched her laugh, her grin slowly becoming tender and small. Elsa felt the heat between them creep into her cheeks. She bit her lip, ducking her head slightly.

"What?" she whispered, fingers curling on the blades of grass next to her face. "Is there something on my face?"

Anna giggled, breathless. "No, it's just I-" she clamped her mouth shut, the blush on her face overtaking her freckles.

Elsa frowned and reached forward, twirling a lock of strawberry-blonde hair between her fingertips. "You what?"

Anna gulped and ice blue eyes watched the movement of her throat.

"I just wonder," she mumbled and Elsa shifted her head slightly closer to hear. "Why did you say yes?"

Elsa hummed, distracted by the glow in Anna's eyes. Her fingers drifted up to the white lock in strawberry-blonde tresses. She struggled to explain the ache throbbing in her chest. "That's- it's because I might be—"

Her breath caught in her throat and a pleading look overcame Anna's face.

She licked her lips and Elsa felt a shiver crawl up her spine as a pink tongue poked up and wetted flesh.

"I think I want to kiss you."

Her heart stopped. Everything in her halted, froze, and stilled. The rustling of leaves was gone. The chill of the earth disappeared. The scent of rain mingling with grass vanished.

Anna stared at her, teeth sinking down into her lower lip. Her eyes flashed with a thousand emotions. So many that Elsa had a hard time understanding, save for the obvious doubt and expectant look of rejection in them.

An indiscernible whimper rose up from Anna's throat.

And with that the pulsing, driving, racing beat of her heart started all over again.

Elsa shuddered and laid her hand atop Anna's cheek, thumb rubbing along the splatter of freckles there. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and whispered, "I don't know if I'm ready."

Anna gulped, lips quivering and eyes shimmering faintly with tears. She lifted one hand and the blonde watched trembling fingers rest against her own cheek, the pads tracing along the curve of it. Anna's chest heaved and she shifted closer. Elsa, mesmerized, copied her movements. They curled up to each other until their noses touched, knees pressing against each other, ankles interlocking, and bodies brushing.

Anna's breath was warm on her face. Her voice was strained as she murmured, "That's okay, I don't know if I am either."

It sent chills down Elsa's spine and she threaded her fingers through strawberry-blonde hair, cupping the back of Anna's neck and toying with the soft hairs on her nape. Anna visibly trembled and sucked in a breath, shutting her eyes momentarily. Elsa's heart throbbed in her rib cage and she ached to become as close as possible to the person in front of her. She dug her other hand underneath Anna's head, stroking her cheek.

"I want you to though," she said and her voice cracked with every word.

Anna's eyes snapped open and the green hue in her blue eyes pulled Elsa in like the ocean. So vast and powerful with infinite depths.

"Do you really?" Anna whispered, lips trembling. She caressed Elsa's cheek delicately, wiping away a tear that leaked at the corner of the blonde's eye.

Elsa nodded, choked up. "Really," she shuddered as fingers slipped under her waist. All of a sudden the fabric of her coat felt thin. "I want you to, _really_." Elsa pulled Anna's face closer, watching the pupils of her eyes dilate until there was only a slim ring of color. Similarly, Anna tugged on her waist until their torsos were pressed together and Elsa shut her eyes at the feel of the breasts against hers. "I also-" she sucked in a breath, lips quivering. "I also want to kiss you," she whispered.

Anna's hand shifted, moving just slightly so the tips of her fingers brushed along Elsa's ears. Blue eyes opened wide, staring, anxious and expectant.

"T-there's s-so much I want to say," Anna stammered, blinking rapidly. "So much I want to tell you and so much I want you to hear, but I don't even know where to start and—"

_"Shh,"_ Elsa hushed, leaning her forehead against Anna's. The redhead stiffened, letting out a choked whimper. Her breath ghosted over Anna's mouth, soft and low. "Not everything has to be perfect right?"

Anna inhaled sharply and pulled her forward.

Their lips brushed, feather-light, barely there, awkward, and fulfilling.

Over them, a light drizzle of rain fell down.


	14. A Frantic, First Preparation

**A/N:** Again, I deeply apologize for the long delay between chapters. I won't bore you with saying IRL things got in the way because that's not why we're here. I'll just say that this chapter is quite fast-paced! And the pace of the story is going to be picking up too. So stick with me everyone, we've passed the start line!

Thank you all for the 175+ reviews, 400+ favorites, and 700+ follows! I really appreciate all the attention on such a small-scale story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Eugene!"

Her fist rammed hard on the wood, the loud knocking echoing down the hallway, surely waking up anyone within hearing distance. At any other time she would have cringed at how disturbing she was being, but this was an _emergency._

She was desperate!

"Eugene!" Anna hissed again, bouncing on her feet. She felt frantic, her face flushed from jumping out of bed, running through the dorm, and coming to a halt in front of her friend's door. When she didn't hear any scuffling footsteps beyond the wood, she bit her lip and knocked much more rapidly. "Eugene! Eugene Fitzherbert, wake up! Wake up!"

What time _was _it even?

Anna glanced down at her wristwatch. The tiny screen glowed a neon green and with the lighting she could see it was a quarter past two. She chewed on her lower lip, brow furrowed, and clenched her fists. Raising her left hand, she knocked a few more times, her fist still insistent, but soft now.

"_Flynn!_" she hissed, eyes wide and pleading, squaring her feet a foot apart to stop her dancing. She had to stop herself from creating a hole in front of her friend's dorm. "It's me, Anna! I need your help! I'm serious here Eugene. Come out and—"

The door flew open, a pair of hazy, brown eyes glaring at her.

"God, Anna what is it?! I have a math final soon and I just went to bed after five hours of staring at numbers! Unless you've got a good enough reason to be here, I don't understand why you can't just bother Rapunzel!"

Eugene gripped the door tightly, hair disbelieved and dressed in a loose shirt and sweats. The t-shirt had a duckling on it and she would have laughed at seeing him in it if she hadn't immediately grabbed the collar to shake him.

"I need your advice! I was falling asleep in bed, when I suddenly _remembered !_" Anna exclaimed, eyes still wide in desperation. Her childhood friend let out a choked noise at the constant motion of her jittery grip on him. "And I realized I have no experience in this situation!" She stood on her toes, trembling, and leaned toward his face. Her skin was still flushed, but new sweat began to bead on her forehead from panic. "I mean, okay it's not the first time I've celebrated an anniversary, but this is _Elsa! _And I don't know what to do or what to get her and we kissed! Oh god, we kissed for the first time! And it was really short and kind of small, but it was _amazing _Eugene! So amazing and—_oh god we kissed!_ W-we actually kissed?! Oh no, what am I gonna do?! I'm in too deep Eugene, I'm drowning! I'm going overboard! I'm—"

"Wait it took you girls a month to kiss?"

Anna paused in her rambling and shot him a dirty look, hands dropping from where they'd moved to clutch at her face. "_Yes_ Eugene Fitzherbert, it took us a month to kiss. I didn't want to mess things up by rushing it, I mean have you _met _Elsa?! Don't answer that by the way. It's just- she's so—" she waved her hands in the air in odd, circular motions "—proper. Um, sophisticated? Reserved?"

Eugene's bemused face fell and he chuckled nervously.

She sighed and moved to grip the front of his shirt again, fingers tightening on the fabric.

_Distant sometimes? Scared?_

"Hey. Hey Anna listen."

Eugene grabbed her hands and clasped them firmly, pushing Anna back to settle on her feet. "Now is not the time to practice melodramatic lines. Look, it's okay. It's okay, I'll help you." He let go of her hands and grasped her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly and flashing her a smirk. "You've been through this before, remember Red?"

Anna shook under his hands, eyes still wide. Her fingers trembled and she flexed them uselessly in front of her chest. "U-uh yeah, but that was with Hans—"

He grimaced and she fought the urge to do so as well, insides coiling.

"—so you know this is _way _different. I mean, I know some things that Elsa really likes, but, what does she _like?" _If possible, her eyes grew wider and he gently rubbed one shoulder in response, smirk softening into a smile. "I- this is the first time I've ever wanted something to go right so badly for a change," she whispered and Eugene blinked once. She saw the earlier annoyance evaporate completely from his face. Wordlessly, he tugged her into a hug and she mumbled into his chest, "I don't want to screw this up."

He stroked her hair and she sniffed. Exhaustion swept over her body and the late nights, rainy weather, and run from her own dorm to his suddenly caught up to her.

"Ugh, I'm a mess Eugene," Anna grumbled, jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, smile curving back into a pout. "You're so dramatic Red, but that's why I'm here. I'm your wingman and I'm going to make sure no mess ups happen." He pulled back and his brown eyes were so sincere she couldn't help but let a little smile quiver on her lips. "Not this time anyway. We're going to get you that happy ending."

Anna chucked slightly and raised one hand to scrub her eyes. "A little fast there, don't you think so Rider?"

Eugene laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe, but you like fast right?"

Anna snorted, her energy returning. "I think I'm going to take Kristoff's advice and be cautious here."

Eugene shrugged and let go of her shoulders. A warmth was left over her pajama shirt at the disappearance of his hands. She knew in her heart that he was only trying to cheer her up. He had always been that way, either distracting her with a dare on their bicycles or reading a story to her and the other children when they had been growing up.

_This big old softie. He has every right to be mad at me for waking him up so early in the morning and yet here he is trying to help me out. I'm definitely getting him something good when I get my next paycheck._

"If you say so Anna," and his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She nodded and aimed a smile at Eugene. He returned it and the tension in the air left. She relaxed, smiling softly down at their feet, two pairs of identical slippers Rapunzel had bought for them.

"That's not surprising is it?" she mumbled, eyes glazing over. "Me being cautious?"

"It totally is," Eugene said. She snapped her gaze up and glared at him, cheeks flushing in annoyance now. "Oh come on, don't give me that look! You know it's unlike you. You? Being serious." He put his hands on his hips, leaning his weight on one foot. "Kind of off-putting Red."

_Acting like me last time didn't help though. It just ended. Badly._

Anna tensed again and looked down, hands falling to her sides. She clenched them into fists, feeling her stomach twist and turn. She was suddenly aware of the cold, night air around her. It sunk under her shirt and down her back, making her shiver.

"I don't want to screw this up," she whispered again, shoulders drooping.

Eugene's hands were on them again, squeezing softly. "Hey, Anna. No, no, I didn't meant it like that." His thumbs drew small circles into her shirt and she glanced up, lower lip quivering. He gave her a half-smile, brow furrowing. "I'll admit, you acting like Mister Grumps is really, really weird for me. Only one person should be like that in the whole world and that's him. I mean, next thing I know, you'll be smelling like him if you keep up like this." She laughed at that, though it came out out more choked. His lips twitched and she could see a teasing glint enter his eye. "Okay, I don't think anyone but Kristoff is capable of smelling that. But what I'm trying to get at is..."

He raised one hand and patted her hair. A tenderness that was very reminiscent of how he looked at Rapunzel entered his eyes. Anna blinked back tears at his gaze. She bit her lip, the edges curling up just slightly.

"I think Elsa would really like it if you acted more like you, than anyone else."

The warmth that had been fading on her shoulders bloomed again and spread through her body. Her arms and feet tingled. Her cheeks reddened and she fought back the smile that threatened to take over her face at the thought of Elsa.

_He's right and I know he's right. Elsa __**has **__been liking me for me. Right? I mean, we finally kissed too. Would it be so bad?_

Her stomach fluttered and she shifted her weight.

_But then remember what happened with—_

She shut the thought down before it could even finish. Anna inhaled and exhaled, flexing her fingers.

"I'm still going slower this time."

"Damn, you're serious," Eugene said, eyes widening.

Anna giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her locked away the foreboding feeling in her chest. "Well, I think we've established that things are different this time around, and established it many, many times over by now, so I thought listening to Kristoff—" he rolled his eyes and she stuck out her tongue at him, "—for a change would be good."

"Wow, you are serious!" He laughed and she blushed darkly.

"Oh, quiet. You'll wake up Aladdin if you keep being so loud," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Already done," came a sleepy mumble from behind Eugene.

Anna's whole face flushed and she shuffled her feet as Eugene glanced over his shoulder. She grinned sheepishly when he turned back to face her and smirked.

"Sorry Al!" She lifted her hand in a tiny wave even though Eugene's roommate couldn't see. "I really didn't mean for this to happen so late."

"It's 'kay," Aladdin replied and she heard him roll around in his bed. "But if Jasmine asks why I look like a deadbeat rat in the morning again, I'm telling her what went on."

Her blush darkened and Eugene snickered. Anna could swear the tips of her fingers went red.

"Oh shut up," she said, cheeks puffed in anger. Even when Eugene slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, she could still hear it echo in the quiet hallway and see his eyes glint with obvious humor. Anna blew at her fringe irritably and punched him half-heartedly on his bicep. He yelped and rubbed the spot, glaring at her. She fiddled with the end of her shirt. "Sorry, I just- well, c'mon you guys! I need _help._"

Anna looked at up Eugene with large, pleading eyes again. He blinked before smiling again, slight worry evident on his face from the crease of his forehead.

"Don't worry, I got your back covered Red." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and gave her a one-armed hug. "Me and the girl-" Eugene glanced at her with an inquisitive eyebrow and she giggled, nodding, "-and the girls! Will help you find the best gift possible for Miss Arendelle!"

She giggled softly again and returned the hug, pressing her cheek into his chest. He patted her head and she felt as if she were five again.

Eugene glanced over his shoulder, raising his voice just a bit. "Right Al?"

"'M not goin'" came the annoyed huff. "Last time I went shopping with everyone, I nearly got my hand cut off. So thanks, but no thanks."

The two exchanged glances, laughing awkwardly. However, when Eugene yawned and she saw fatigue flash over his face, Anna clasped his elbow and gave him a reassuring, small smile.

"Do you want to talk in the morning?" She bit her lip. "It is rather late."

He shrugged and his head lolled to the side. "Call me at six? I know a few hidden gems in the city."

Anna nodded and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Goodnight Eugene."

She heard him sigh and then felt his arms around her slim shoulders, returning the embrace.

"Night, Red." As they parted and he stumbled back into his dorm, he mumbled something. "Still think being yourself is the best gift."

Anna's heart thudded painfully in her chest as the door clicked shut.

**x x x**

The morning light that filtered in from the open window was weak and silvery. It was slightly breezy, but when she cracked open one eye to peer at the curtains, she noticed the sun shining through the gray clouds.

Not a drop of rain in sight.

Elsa sighed and stretched, arms and legs extending as far as they would go. She squealed and then hummed contentedly when she heard a few pops from her tired limbs. It was Thursday, which meant she had business and architecture class at noon. A glance at the clock confirmed it was only a little past seven. She mentally rolled the days in her mind, wondering if she had an appointment with her therapist or her psychiatrist.

_Let me think. I went last week after dropping Anna at her dorm and then I had another visit when I checked up on her on Monday. So, I think a weekend appointment would be fine. I can call and reschedule it! I've already renewed my subscription so—_

—she was completely and utterly free to do as she wished for the morning.

Which meant basking in what had occurred between her and Anna.

Elsa squealed again and rolled onto her back, toes curling and hands grabbing her messy braid. She played with it and she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, knees bending. _I can't believe that actually happened! _Her feet bounced in the air. She couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled and fluttered in her chest. _I wanted to kiss her so much and we- we actually __**did! **__We kissed! We finally kissed!_

A giggle burst from her throat. Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and she wriggled in place, shivers dancing down her spine. _Maybe I'll tell everyone the news when I see them this weekend. _Her cheeks flushed darker and she stilled, blinking when she recalled Tiana and Belle's teasing earlier that day. She gulped and her fingers fiddled with the end of her plait. _Although I think those two will be able to guess the moment they see me. Well, it'll be a surprise for Aurora that's for sure. And I still have to tell Meg._

Speaking of Meg...

Elsa turned over in her bed, eyebrows rising when she noticed the other, empty bed in the room. The sheets were rumpled and pulled back, which meant that the bed had at least been slept in. So either Meg had gotten up just recently or she had fallen off of it again. Elsa rose from her position and slid to the edge of her bed, feet immediately slipping into her comfortable slippers. She walked over to her friend's bed and peered around it.

Nothing. Elsa's eyebrows rose higher. Meg hadn't fallen off the bed this time in a drunken stupor.

The blonde blinked and exited their shared bedroom, ears attentive. When she opened the door and glanced up and down the hallway, she noticed that she couldn't hear any running water.

_And no pots and pans either. So Meg isn't showering and she definitely isn't cooking. Did she get up to go visit Hercules early today?_

A thump and groan from the living room made her jump.

Elsa rushed into the living room, eyes widening when she saw a familiar, disgruntled brunette lying down on the floor next to the couch. One violet eye peeked open and glared sleepily at her. Elsa blinked, a slight, amused smile curling on the edges of her lips. She wrapped her arms around her torso as Meg fumbled on the floor before giving up and plopping back down on it.

"Morning sleepy," Elsa giggled. "What are you doing out here in the living room? You were in bed when I got home last night. You didn't go to the bar after I fell asleep did you?"

Meg grunted and buried her face in the purple blanket she had brought over from their bedroom. "No that would require you actually falling asleep." The brunette curled up, rolling onto her side. "I distinctly remember that wasn't the case Blondie."

Elsa frowned, walking over to sit on the couch near her roommate. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

Meg snickered and rose up on one elbow, balancing her head on it. "Well, it's just that you, my dear, intelligent, quiet, and ever so _thoughtful _roommate," sarcasm dripped from every word and she raised an eyebrow pointedly, "were up for several hours giggling into the night while staring at your phone like a schoolgirl after being looked at by the so-called hottest, preppiest, and most unnecessarily popular jock."

"Oh, ew," Elsa scrunched up her nose, staring down at her roommate disdainfully. "Meg, you're exaggerating. I wasn't up that late and I was most certainly _not _acting so improper."

Meg blinked, eyebrow still quirked. "Elsa you're not subtle about this."

For emphasis, she reached up onto the coffee table and swiped her phone from on top it. Elsa blinked several times as the brunette flipped through her options before lifting it up for her to see. The blonde's face paled slowly and then reddened considerably when she saw a short video clip of her giggling furiously on her bed while staring at her phone, cheeks bunched up in delight.

"I had enough time to capture a whole minute of you and not once did you notice me recording," Meg said, smirking and placing her phone back on the table. She settled both elbows on the floor and her smirk turned cheeky. "So, how was the kiss?"

If possible, her blush increased. Elsa coughed and looked away, staring out the large glass windows to observe the pale, bright sky. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around her slender frame.

A long, bony finger poked her in the ankle and then pinched the skin there. She yelped when the nail prodded her skin.

"Meg, honestly!" Elsa huffed, lower lip jutting out in a pout despite trying her best to maintain her collected persona. "You don't need to resort to childish antics."

"Then spill Blondie," the brunette replied, violet eyes twinkling. "Like I said, you're not subtle. And definitely not experienced enough to hide things from _me _when it comes to personal relationships. I just showed you a whole video of you acting like a teenager."

Elsa stuck out her tongue, gently poking Meg in the side with her slipper. "Experience has nothing to do with this Meg."

Meg played with one of the fuzzy threads on her shoes and scoffed gently. She held up three fingers with her other hand and began to tick them off. "First date that's not a business or social set-up by your parents. Something that _you _agreed to on your own terms, which includes lunch and movie and the first time you've ever been picked up," despite herself, Elsa hummed and nodded to each one, distracted, "first girlfriend of course, first relationship with anyone _ever _to be exact, first kiss, first- what am I missing?"

By now, Elsa wished she had stopped by the kitchen to make a cup of coffee or tea before looking for Meg. She wrung her hands together, a slight smile curling on her lips.

"First anniversary," she said offhandedly. "It'll be this Friday, same day as our first lunch date."

"Oh." Meg shifted on the floor, propping herself into a sitting position at last. She leaned against the couch and idly tapped a long fingernail on it. "That's sweet. What are you planning on getting Anna for it?"

"Mm, I haven't decided yet." Elsa stood up for her seat, brushing her plait over her shoulder and turning in the direction of the bathroom. All the while, she muttered absentmindedly, "I was considering something like jewelry or a silver brand watch, but I'm not sure if Anna even likes those kinds of things."

She was halfway down the hall when it hit her.

Elsa froze, hands stilling in front of her. She blinked, blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as her mind took several steps back and replayed the short conversation between her and Meg.

_Wait. First girlfriend. First relationship. First __**anniversary.**_

An anniversary that was tomorrow and she hadn't even decided on what to get said girlfriend for said celebration.

Elsa swayed before rushing back into her bedroom. She heard Meg stand up in surprise, calling down the hallway, "Elsa! What's wrong?"

The blonde fumbled in her drawer, grabbing her medication from inside and swiping her phone off the bed. She ran back out, heading to the bathroom while screaming, "I have _no_ idea what I'm doing Meg!"

She slid into the bathroom, arms flailing as she placed down her medication and phone and fumbled with her toothbrush. She spread the toothpaste over it as Meg poked her head in, one eyebrow quirked. The mechanical piece whirled to life as Elsa continued to yell, voice muffled by the minty mixture and her frantic scrubbing, "I can't believe it just slipped my mind!"

"Technically, you did remember," Meg quipped, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms. She smirked when the blonde shot her a look. "But you're unprepared? Not the first time you've been unprepared about something."

Elsa furiously moved her brush back and forth, rolling her eyes. "A business project presentation or finishing up an architectural piece is not the same thing as realizing you forgot to actually get something for your girlfriend. For your one-month anniversary. That is _tomorrow._"

Surprise flashed over the brunette's face. "Woah, G-word right out of your mouth. You're serious about this."

Elsa glanced at her, brow creased and eyes flickering in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked around her brush.

"Well, there's serious you," Meg began, gesturing with one finger, "the one who will stay up late every night when working on a project even if said project isn't due for _weeks_." Her smirk grew larger, violet eyes flashing with a knowing sparkle. "And then there's _this_ serious you. Who just admitted she has a girlfriend without stuttering, twitching, or faltering." She winked. "Even with a little bite to her. I think my baby's growing up."

Elsa coughed and her cheeks reddened. She turned back to the mirror, trying to ignore the heat on her face. "Not falling for your teasing."

Meg rolled in her eyes, groaning. "I take that back, not fully grown yet."

"Ha ha," Elsa grumbled. "I'm falling over laughing."

Meg shrugged and Elsa spat. She rinsed her mouth as the brunette grabbed a hairbrush from the shelf where they kept their accessories. Her fingers deftly undid the blonde's messy braid as Elsa uncapped her medication. The brush began to straighten out any knots as Elsa swallowed her prescribed dosage.

Her hands shook as she reached for her make-up kit, stammering, "I haven't really thought about what to get her and it's tomorrow! I need to get dressed and go shopping! I can't believe I was just going to lie in bed all morning."

Meg clicked her tongue behind her, brush still weaving through her hair. "You'll think of something Elsa." She reached for another hair tie and began to thread the white-gold locks into Elsa's signature braid. "And besides, I'm sure Anna's going to love whatever you get her even if it's something completely and utterly corny like those promise rings and stupid shit like that."

Elsa laughed weakly, cheeks pink. She swept the brush of her favorite eye shadow on her skin and then grabbed a tube of mascara. "How can you be so certain?"

Meg snorted and stepped back, turning to the doorway. "That girl looks as if she would be happy with _anything._"

Elsa's stomach twisted and she frowned in the mirror. Something about the comment caused an uncomfortable feeling to churn inside her, but she couldn't place why.

"I don't want to get her just anything," she mumbled, eyes flicking back and forth in thought. "I want it to be meaningful."

_Especially after we shared our first kiss just the other day._

Meg hummed and exited the bathroom, long ponytail swishing as she headed towards the kitchen. "Everyone wants it to be meaningful Elsa. That goes without saying. Knowing you two mushy-gushy lovebirds, it's going to be. So like I said, enjoy the ride."

The blonde heard the sound of pots being moved.

"What do you want in your coffee?" Meg called.

"Black!" Elsa replied as she grabbed her bottle of medication and hurried back into the bedroom. She placed it in her bag and rushed to her closet, voice rising two octaves as she said, "Are you going to come with me to the mall? I need a second opinion. Even if you think Anna will like whatever I get her, I still want to be thoughtful about this!"

She pulled off her night robe and rummaged in the closet. The blonde fiddled with a white button up shirt and a knee-length, beige pleated skirt.

"Can't!" Meg called back. "I've gotta get to work in like an hour or so, so you're going to have to take someone else or go by yourself!"

Elsa bit her lip and exited the bedroom, making sure to kick off her slippers by the bed.

"You driving or do you want me to drop you off?" Meg's voice drifted from the kitchen as Elsa hurried back into the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to ask Belle and see if she's free today." She checked herself in her mirror again, looking to see if her make-up was applied correctly. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she smoothed down her skirt several times to keep her hands busy. "I still have a couple of hours before my classes start. If I can't finish in time, I'll go after class."

_What else am I forgetting?_

She frowned, glanced down, and noticed the lack of her purse. "Oh, right!"

The blonde rushed out just as Meg came down the hallway, holding two cups of coffee.

"I'm sure you'll find something in those hours," the brunette said, smirking as Elsa rushed every which way in their condo. She dropped off the blonde's coffee mug on her nightstand before heading into the bathroom herself, likely to clean up.

Elsa grabbed her purse, rifling through it to see if she had everything before grabbing the steaming cup. She took a sip and was immensely gratified when the hot, bitter liquid flowed down her throat. The blonde sighed happily, not at all scalded from the freshly boiled coffee and walked to the living room.

"I'm leaving Meg! I'll see you when I get home!"

She was reaching for her heels, slipping them on her bare feet when a sharp whistle made her turn. Meg was holding her phone in hand, a smirk on her features.

"Don't forget this Blondie. You kind of need it to call Belle and keep in contact with people."

Elsa laughed once, sheepish and ears tipped pink. She clicked the toes of her heels against the wooden floor before striding back over to Meg. The brunette handed her phone over, but not before flicking her on the forehead with her thumb and forefinger.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Elsa asked as she pocketed her phone.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do it," Meg said, crossing her arms. Her face softened a bit when Elsa rubbed the spot and glared at her. "Don't stress yourself out. Remember what I said? Enjoy the ride."

Elsa blinked before smiling slightly, shoulders drooping. "Right."

_I think it's more than a ride at this point._

**x x x**

_I think this is one of my worst ideas yet. Still doesn't beat the time I crashed into De Vil's lawn, but it's up there._

Anna shuffled her feet, eyes following every movement Eugene and Jasmine made. Merida stood at her side, teetering on her feet and eyes half closed. It was early morning and the group had decided they would head for the shopping district around the mall. Eugene had rounded them up in his Jeep and they had sped off. Of course, to Anna's dismay, her childhood friend had refused to tell her what "gems" he had found in the city.

_And considering he thought Jasper and Horace's was a gem, I'd hate to see what he thinks are good places to get anniversary gifts._

At least up until they had arrived at their current destination.

Although her initial worry about Eugene's choices had been eased really quickly upon arriving at _Anita's_, that still hadn't been the only trouble so far. Anna wasn't a morning person in the slightest. Really, when the group had decided they were all ready to find her the perfect idea for a gift, what they had meant was drag her out of bed, hair barely combed, promise Rapunzel they would all be back before classes, and push her into the Jeep.

_And I'm not the only one either._

Merida twitched beside her, eyes drifting fully shut. The redhead didn't actually live on campus, but commuted from her family's large home that was closer to the more rural parts of the city.

_How they managed to convince her to come is beyond me. Merida hates anything that even looks "frou-frouy."_

She had been dozing in the back seat, hair as undone as Anna's. By contrast, Eugene and Jasmine had been prepped and readied for their "morning adventure."

Which meant astonishingly early for Anna and Merida because morning really meant before seven o' clock.

_I guess he got the whole "rises with the sun" from Rapunzel. _

That didn't explain Jasmine's presence though.

_I wonder if Aladdin did tell her what happened after all. If so, I'm going to have a talk with that street rat. What's he up to?_

Merida snorted beside her, jarring her from her thoughts. She swayed on her feet for another second before leaning on Anna's shoulder. Anna glanced at her quickly and smiled slightly. She wrapped an arm around the other redhead and squeezed her gently, rubbing a spot on her arm in soothing circles.

"Five more minutes Mum," Merida mumbled, snoring. She pushed against Anna even more, lulled by the soft patterns being drawn over her shirt. "I swear I'll be up before the rooster crows and the bus comes."

Anna bit her lip and giggled. The four of them had entered the small clothesline shop stationed just beside the mall. At first she had of course doubted they'd find anything decent in such a cramped store, but when they had ducked inside, Anna had relented almost immediately.

_Anita's_ really was a gem among the city shops. The tiny store was well-lit and nicely furnished. The placement of the building meant that light spewed in directly from the sunrise and bathed everything in a natural glow. Even with the current forecast of gray weather, the place still felt inviting and warm. The atmosphere had a homely and slightly elegant interior—created by wooden floors and curving, but simple patterns etched into the shelves—that reminded Anna a bit of the café Elsa had taken her to the day she had fallen ill. The owner of the store was a young woman in her mid-thirties with a polite and calm demeanor that Anna likened to Elsa's. She had recognized Eugene, something that made Anna wonder how many times he had visited the store and for how _long._ It would have explained all the "dashing" outfits he had despite any money issues. And it would have definitely explained how he always managed to get Rapunzel a unique dress for her birthday every year.

After a cheerful greeting from the owner, and reassurance that they could ask her for assistance at any time, she had left them to their own devices.

And what devices they had!

A quick look around the store confirmed to even Anna's untrained eye that every single apparel was different than the previous one. Whether in small changes such as embroidery, color, and length or in large differences such as style, material, and circumstance.

Unfortunately for Anna, said circumstance was the one month anniversary between her and Elsa. Which meant that Eugene and Jasmine had deigned that gifts on the more "pricey" end be considered first.

_It's like I unleashed a pair of puppies when I gave them the okay._

"Anna, how about this?"

Anna blinked and turned her head to stare at Jasmine. The slim beauty was holding up a light blue dress, sleeveless with an asymmetric cut, and a skirt that flared out at the bottom. It was long and seemed to be made out of silk. She wouldn't be surprised if it came along with a set of pearls for the person's neck.

Anna blanched**, **eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Her hands shot down to her sides, gripping her pockets and feeling the loose change there, as if to make sure her meager wallet hadn't disappeared yet. The redhead's shoulders shot up to her ears, making Merida grumble in the process, head still leaning on her.

"I, uh, think that's a little much Jasmine?" She shoved her hands into her pockets, gripping a few coins—and her phone because she desired to be closer to Elsa in whatever way was possible in this moment—between her fingers. "I mean, it looks like it would suit a dinner date or a fancy party more than a one-month anniversary."

_Even if I do think this anniversary should be really, really special._

Jasmine merely blinked and smiled, hanging back the sleek dress on the rack delicately. "Whatever you say Anna." She pushed aside a few more skirts and dresses, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "It's a shame Rapunzel couldn't come. She's always really good at imagining what things will look like. We could have really used her help when it came to clothes."

Anna laughed, relaxing her tense shoulders and patting Merida's head when the Scottish woman grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, but she did say she had something to do today."

Jasmine pursed her lips, extracting an elegant, white button-up blouse and holding it up for Anna.

The freckled girl shook her head, mumbling sheepishly, "Think she's got plenty of those shirts. I don't want to get her something she'll wear to a business deal. She probably has lots of those outfits already. Something more casual?"

_And won't look as if it'll bankrupt me._

Her stomach twisted at the idea that she wouldn't be able to afford Elsa something nice.

Jasmine shrugged and placed the shirt back. She slid behind another rack of clothes while she said, "Still, it's weird. I don't remember Punzie saying she had anything special to do today." A pair of brown eyes peeked above the clothesline and Anna smiled when she saw the skin around them crinkle teasingly, "I guess it's just really odd to see her and Mr. Flynn Rider apart."

"I heard that!" Eugene called from where he was in another corner of the store. "Princess _did _have something important to do today! We'll see her later!"

Anna exchanged glances with the inquisitive brown eyes behind the clothes racket. One fine, black eyebrow quirked up. They burst into giggles after a moment and Jasmine ducked back down to search for something else.

The redhead shifted her feet, trying to carefully maintain Merida's sleeping frame against her body. "Well," her eyes followed the movement of silken, black hair as the other girl moved back and forth, "it's also kind of odd to see you apart from Al. I mean, I'm glad you came Jasmine, but why?"

Jasmine slid out from behind the clothes rack, hanging a pair of skin tight, dark blue jeans on her arm. "Oh, Al and I had a little chat in the morning. Something about a certain redhead coming up to their dorm at like, two in the morning, and practically crying like a little lamb about needing help."

Anna puffed out her cheeks, face flushing in annoyance. "Okay, I'm definitely punching _him _in the arm next."

The brunette laughed, striding over to them. "There are others things he told me, like how you really need to—"

"No, I didn't give them any sweets Mum!"

The shout, so close to her ear and so loud, made Anna shriek and jump.

She stumbled back, arms flailing as Merida straightened, eyes wide open. Anna barely caught herself on a nearby shelf, cringing when a few bottles of perfume clattered in place. She sighed in relief when nothing fell and righted herself, smoothing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking," Jasmine said with a smile, unfazed by Merida's sudden yell.

Merida groaned and rubbed her eyes. She pushed back several curly strands and looked around, blinking sleepily. Anna grinned at her when the other redhead landed her eyes on her.

"Oh, we're still here?" she asked, grimacing. Anna laughed and shrugged helplessly. "Ugh, that means we haven't gotten anything for your princess."

_Princess?_

Anna blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jasmine's smile turn into a catty grin.

"Well, it's just- she has so many clothes already, I think?" Anna fumbled, unsure of what to do with her hands. "I don't know if clothes are what I want to get her for our anniversary."

_Ugh, where's Eugene when you need him? Maybe I should just tell him I don't think this is the best idea. I mean seriously, clothes? __**Everyone**__ gets clothes. That's what you get when you can't think of something else!_

She paused and the image of Elsa in her sundress for their first movie night together flashed in her mind. Anna bit her lip, a half-grin forming on her face.

_Okay, maybe clothes aren't a bad idea. Elsa would look great in anything. _

"Hello! Earth to Anna!"

A hand waved in front of her face and she blinked.

Merida and Jasmine were suddenly in front of her, two identical, worried frowns on their faces. Jasmine was still holding the jeans from before and Merida had her fingers hovering just before Anna's face.

"Oi, and you say I looked like the dead this morning." Merida drew back and snickered when Anna pouted. "Anna, you haven't been yourself all day. Or all month actually. Actually, you haven't been yourself for a while."

Anna blinked again. "What do you mean?"

"Eh," Merida shrugged. "Your head's been in the clouds. Well, more in the clouds than usual."

"Hey," Anna pouted and crossed her arms, shoulders dropping. "I don't get that distracted. I can focus."

Merida and Jasmine exchanged glances. She growled and glared at them. They laughed nervously, before Merida reached over and patted her shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know how to put this, but, well…" The other redhead trailed off, brow knitting together in thought. Anna's stomach twisted when she saw a familiar look in her eye. "Well, after Hans—" Anna tensed, nails digging into her skin and her friends winced, sympathy obvious on their faces, "—you, well, we know it hurt."

"_Do you have to overreact to everything?"_

She wished it was raining today. Then, the weather would have reflected the turmoil in her stomach, hair rising on the back of her neck and tooth digging into the flesh of her lower lip. At the very least, she could have laughed and played it off as the rain and cold getting to her. But today, the sun was actually out and although the city was in a state of perpetual gray, things were still bright.

She preferred sunshine, but right now the light spilling through the display windows and the concern in her friends' eyes made the old wound feel raw.

"But—" Merida's voice broke through the fog and Anna felt a hand clasp her shoulder, squeezing firmly. She blinked and a large grin spread across the other redhead's face. "This different is better."

"Huh?" Anna's fingers relaxed slightly on her arms, nails loosening from skin. Her shoulders dropped again, but more out of surprise than a lack of tension.

Jasmine nodded and reached over, brushing back her white streak of hair with a grin as large as Merida's on her own face. "What she means Anna, is that you seem happier."

"But not your usual pastry-filled, sugar-ridden happiness like me brothers." Merida frowned and paused, clicking her tongue in thought. "Actually, scratch that. You're more like that nowadays, but it's like your head's above the clouds."

Anna slowly dropped her arms, hands dangling by her sides. She frowned, wetting her lips because they felt dry and cracked all of a sudden. Her heart, while still steady, pumped blood through her veins just a bit faster. The tips of her ears flushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, though a sinking feeling in her stomach told her she already knew what Merida meant.

Merida made a wiggling motion with her hand, as if she were trying to imitate a bird. "Like I said, it's like your head's above the clouds. You've got the same look my dad gets when he's playing around with Mum."

"Oh," Anna said, nodding and staring down at her shoes. Then she did a double take, jerking her head back up to frown at Merida. "Wait, what?"

"It's called romance," Jasmine said, reaching over and flicking Merida on the forehead and then doing the same to Anna. "You might be unfamiliar with it Merida, but it's definitely romance."

Both of them yelped and Merida reached up to rub the sore spot. The Scottish redhead scrunched up her face while Anna ran a hand through her hair nervously, knees shaking underneath the fabric of her jeans.

_Romance. Right, well I've always wanted something like that. But with Hans, I thought—no. It's different. It's definitely different with Elsa. That's why I've been so worried about getting her the perfect gift. Eugene did say I was acting serious last night and maybe that's a good thing. Ugh, I don't know. I thought it was serious with Hans, but look how that ended. I—_

Two hands cupped her face and she blinked into Jasmine's soft brown eyes.

"Anna, it's okay," she said and the patient tone to her words washed over Anna like a soothing wave. "You'll figure everything out in no time."

She inhaled quietly, spine tingling from the sudden affection and care lavished upon her. Anna nodded, closing her eyes to prevent tears of fatigue, worry, and something else that wasn't exactly unpleasant from spilling. She exhaled slowly and then re-opened her eyes, a bright grin splitting her freckled cheeks.

"You're right. I can do this." She reached up and grasped the warm hands on the side of her face. Her heart throbbed when she imagined it was the large, weathered hands of her mother back home.

"That's right you got this!"

A pair of muscled arms wrapped around her torso from behind and hoisted her up in the air. Anna let out a choked noise and twisted, turning her head to see Eugene's neatly combed dark brown hair.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked, pouting. Her feet dangled above the ground so she took advantage of them and kicked Eugene in the leg with the back of her sneaker. He yelped in pain.

"Ow! Easy, Red," Eugene hissed and put her down, hopping on his other leg. "I've just been having a long, detailed, and important chat with Mrs. Radcliffe here." He gestured with his thumb over the shoulder.

The elegant woman behind him was holding a folded piece of clothing in her arms, an amused grin on her face, pearl-white teeth flashing. Anna lifted her hand and waved awkwardly, ears turning red when the shop owner laughed delicately at her obvious nervousness.

"Conveniently, without helping us," Merida quipped, placing her hands on her hips and smirking.

"As if you sleeping the day away was very helpful," Jasmine replied. The smirk on Merida's face vanished and she glared at the other woman who just giggled in response. "Poor Anna has practically been pulling out her hair over here and I," she shot them both a slightly disapproving look, "have been the only one actually _asking_ her what she thinks would be a good present."

Merida and Eugene coughed and avoided her stare. Anna stared down at her shoes, scuffing the floor against them.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did you find something Eugene?" she asked.

He grinned and bowed. "My fair lovely maidens, allow Lady Radcliffe here to show you a—" Eugene winked and Anna groaned, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at his dramatics, "—dress from her latest line up, one of the hottest fashions in the city."

"He exaggerates," Anita said, smiling gently at the young man who just shrugged and grinned back.

She unwound the sheer dress and held it up for Anna to see. Anna tilted her head to the side. It reminded her of the dress Jasmine had pointed out earlier, but it ended even past the ankles. It was bright blue as well, but the bodice flared in the sunlight with the faintest hint of silver. Shoulderless, the sleeves were almost see-through and a paler blue with the neckline dipping just a bit low.

Anna felt her wallet physically shrink.

It was _gorgeous. _And Elsa and blue seemed to go hand in hand. The dress looked like a perfect fit, but...

"I-I'm not sure if that's what I want to get her," Anna mumbled, shifting her weight and cupping her hands together. "I don't think it's the best idea for a first time anniversary."

Eugene's eager grin dropped along with his shoulders. "What?! But Red! Fit for a princess!"

Anita, however, folded it back up, a knowing smile on her lips. "That's perfectly fine dear. I know what you're going through."

The look she gave Anna made the redhead relax. She grabbed a braid and played with the end.

"How about this?" Jasmine asked, pushing the jeans she had been holding for a while into Anna's arms.

"Yeah, give her something casual," Merida quipped, looking over Anna's shoulder at the dark fabric. "Even uppity people like me Mum like to dress comfortably once in a while."

Anna shifted the jeans in her arms, eyes scanning over the legs. It was a slim cut and she wondered if Elsa would like something this casual. _She did wear Meg's jeans on our first date and didn't seem to mind. They looked really good on her too. _She fingered the waistband, thumb running over the edge of the pants. It stretched, but managed to maintain its form. Anna's mind flashed with the image of Elsa's pale skin highlighted by the dark material. Heat bloomed in her cheeks. _Elsa's legs would look really good in this._

The redhead sighed and handed the jeans back to Jasmine, a sheepish, but determined grin on her face.

"It looks great, but I don't think clothes are the answer."

The other three groaned, although Merida grumbled, "Dragged all this way for nothing."

Anita laughed and Anna handed her the jeans, smiling apologetically. "We're sorry to trouble you Ma'am." She twiddled her thumbs. ""But maybe I can get something from here another time?"

_Hopefully there is a next time of course._

Anita nodded, shifting the clothes in her arms. She patted Anna's forearm gently, eyes twinkling behind her glasses. "It's no trouble dear. If you ever wish to make a personal commission, then Eugene knows my hours or you can find my number on my website."

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow at the young man. "How often have you been here?'

Eugene blushed and rubbed the back of his head, turning towards the entrance. "A couple times. I just found the store about a couple years ago, made a few visits. Nothing big."

He rushed to the entrance, though Anna could see the back of his neck was red. She turned to Anita, who grinned.

"Fit for a princess, he used to tell me," she said, gesturing to the retreating brunette and then to several pearl pink dresses hanging off a rack.

Merida laughed, holding her sides while Jasmine covered her mouth.

Anna was too distracted, gnawing on her lower lip in thought.

_Fit for a princess. Elsa's more like a Queen. What's good enough for her?_

**x x x**

"You've that look in your eye again."

Elsa pulled back and blinked, looking over her shoulder at the taller blonde. Aurora was standing a few feet away, tapping one foot against the white tiled floor.

"What look?" Elsa asked, arching one fine eyebrow.

"That look," Aurora stated simply, pointing one finger at Elsa. "The one that says 'I've already made my decision, but I'm going to stand here and think it over uselessly for several hours.'"

Elsa frowned, turning back to the glass display window. "I don't look like that," she muttered, distracted by the assemble of expensive brand new watches. There were thick silver ones that reminded her of her father. She skipped over those._ And they're far too business-like anyway. They don't suit Anna at all._

Anna was fun, kind, and understanding. Something that cold and uncomfortable wasn't for her.

"Yes you do," Aurora said, sidling up to her side as Elsa moved down the line, eyeing the slimmer watches on the side. "Elsa, we've been at this for an hour by now and I think you've declined forty-five accessories within that time frame."

"None of them fit," she mumbled, blue eyes landing on a watch that was composed of leather and platinum. She fingered the glass above it, tilting her head and pondering the image of Anna wearing it on her wrist. The side of her lips quirked up when she thought of Anna pulling back the sleeve of her letterman jacket to check the time.

_Would she think of me then?_

She giggled at the idea.

"Okay, so if you _haven't _made your decision, perhaps we should look at something else?" Aurora whined, tugging on the back of her blouse. "I've stared at enough watches to be able to tell time with my eyes closed by now! When you called me to ask if I was free, I didn't think I'd be standing on my feet for so long instead of, oh I don't know, _sleeping._"

Elsa winced and clutched the strap of her bag. She glanced sideways, mumbling, "I'm sorry Aurora. I know you really need your sleep, but I just wanted a second opinion. You've been with Philip for so long I thought you would be the best choice for this."

"Why not ask Tiana? She could have helped you narrow down your search in half the amount of time we were here. And she's been with Naveen for quite some time." Aurora leaned against the glass display, tired blue eyes flickering over the watches. "Or Belle? She's more of a morning person than I am."

"They're both working," Elsa said, shoulders drooping. She shot the other blonde a look, moving down the row to hover over a few gold band watches. "Besides, are you saying your experience isn't good enough to give me a second opinion?"

Aurora scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why do you need my experience?"

Elsa bit her lip and fiddled with the strap of her bag. "Meg mentioned something about needing experience."

The taller woman hummed, pausing at the corner of the display and tilting her head. "I think you're smart enough to figure out what to get your girlfriend. You don't really need me, but _I _really need my sleep."

"Sorry," Elsa said, smiling slightly. Aurora waved away her apology, tapping her chin. "So do you really think I should get her something other than a watch?"

"If you're dead set on getting her a watch, get it. But I do think they make for boring gifts. I only said that because I'm sick and tired of listening to clocks all around me." She gestured around the store, pointing to a few grandfather clocks. "It reminds me of the time my parents wanted an antique spinning wheel—don't look at me like that, they're eccentric that way—and we went to this old shop that had so many of them, I remember a few being stacked on top of each other. One in particular felt like it was screaming my name." She grimaced. "Those things gave me the chills."

Elsa laughed, shifting her bag over her shoulder. She gently patted her friend's arm as she eyed one last slim watch. The wrist strap was leather as well, but the circle was more oval in shape and the digits were tinted the faintest opal blue. Her heart clenched painfully.

_It reminds me of Mother's pendant._

The light blue brooch had been lost in the car crash the day her parents died.

Elsa gripped her bag tightly, biting her lower lip. A familiar wetness burned behind her eyelids, but she shoved it back, shaking her head and moving away from the glass case.

_Now isn't the time to think about what was. I have to concentrate on what will be._

And that future included getting Anna the perfect gift.

_Pendant._

She frowned, brow creasing in thought.

_Maybe..._

"Please tell me you aren't reconsidering the watches," Aurora grumbled, already at the entrance. "If you decide on one of those things, let me tell you, your girlfriend will know my hatred and distaste for them every time she wears it."

Elsa rolled her eyes, turning to the clerk. "You're so dramatic." She dipped her head in an apologetic bow to the woman behind the counter. "We're sorry to have taken up so much of your time."

The clerk flashed her a smile. "It's no trouble Miss Arendelle. But," she gestured to several digital watches hanging on display, "may I interest you in our latest—"

Aurora grabbed her arm, dragging her to the entrance and flashing the woman a strained smile. "Thank you dear, but we—" she flashed Elsa a look, eyes narrowed into slits, "will be going _now._"

Elsa squeaked as she was pulled away from the quiet shop and thrust back into the hustle and bustle of the city mall, trying to keep up with Aurora's quick strides.

"Aurora! Slow down!" She huffed and tugged on her bag strap, brow knitted together. The other blonde merely gave her a glance and slowed her steps a bit. "Honestly, I think your aunt has rubbed off on you more than you think."

Aurora smirked, looking pleased for a moment. "Don't let Aunt Maleficent hear you say that. My father would never hear the end of it."

Elsa chuckled and watched the shops they passed by. The mall was fairly large so she wasn't too worried about running out of options. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Her stomach twisted and she bit her lower lip. _I honestly can't believe our anniversary is tomorrow. It feels so unreal. We've only been together for one month, but a __**whole **__month. I wonder how long Mother and Father dated before they got married._

_...I shouldn't be thinking like that._

Aurora's arm over her chest made her skid to a stop. The blonde let out a small 'oof' and she frowned curiously at the taller woman, opening her mouth to ask her why she had stopped when Aurora pointed at one of the departments.

"Let's try there. I know this place, they have jewelry, even _more _watches if you're really dead set on a watch, clothes, other accessories, and-" she ran a hand through her hair, lifting the dark blonde strands in an elegant motion, "-fantastic hair products."

Elsa eyed it warily, raising one eyebrow at the name.

_Wonderland. _

"If that doesn't ring any alarm bells I don't know what would," Elsa mumbled to herself.

Aurora huffed, waving away her concern. "Don't knock it until you try it dear. Be a little adventurous." And before the slim blonde could protest, she grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her into the store. "Down the rabbit hole we go!"

Elsa winced, shoulders rising up to her ears as she passed by groups of people. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Fifteen minutes later though, she was scouring the shelves of several brand name clothes, high priced jewelry, and perfume wafting in her nose from the accessory selection.

_Alright, maybe this won't be so bad after all. _She ignored the hair rising on her neck and turned to Aurora. The taller woman was eyeing herself in a mirror, dragging the skin underneath one eye down.

"Do you want to split up?" Elsa asked, smiling slightly and brow furrowing when she saw exhaustion flashing over her friend's face._ Perhaps I should have just let her sleep in. Elsa, you fool. You should be able to do things by yourself by now. You always have._

"No, I'm fine dear," Aurora said, moving away from the mirror.

Elsa smiled and hoped the other woman didn't notice how strained it was. "If you say so." Before Aurora could look more closely at her, she turned on her heel and walked down the rows, muttering, "I think I saw something over here that I liked."

Of course that was a lie. She hadn't even been to that part of the store. She just didn't want a comment about her growing nervousness.

"Oh, really?" Aurora stopped eyeing the shadows under her eyes and strode after her, whispering, "I really hope it's not another watch."

"I heard that," Elsa said, crossing her arms tight over her torso. "It's not. I think I saw something that Anna would really love."

"Less stressing, more showing," Aurora said, trying to keep up with Elsa's increasingly fast pace. "Elsa, honestly, perhaps you should—"

But she wasn't listening. It felt like something was ticking in her brain, counting down the seconds until she ran out of time to find a gift for Anna.

She could swear she could hear the tick-tock of her own wrist watch.

_Maybe not a watch then definitely. Something else? I have to find something else._

She rounded the corner, eyes darting frantically from side to side, and a faint glimmer caught her attention.

Elsa halted, heel frozen in mid-step. Everything in her tensed and she felt her stomach pull together tightly. She had walked into the jewelry selection of the department and the vast array of necklaces, bracelets, and other charms immediately drew her eyesight.

But more than that, laying on a velvet cushion in one of the glass displays was a necklace. Her heart jumped into her throat and stopped there.

_Breathe Elsa, breathe._

A slight shiver ran over her shoulders and down her arms. She walked closer, heels echoing faintly against the tiled floors, and leaned over the glass, blue eyes honing in on the crafted artifact.

Elsa stared, mesmerized by the pendant before her. The entirety of it was crafted out of a slightly dark silver, the chain delicate and yet, upon closer inspection, she was sure it was sturdy. It was simple and not the most expensive thing she had ever seen in her life, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from it. The necklace ended in a heart-shaped locket and on the small piece were intricate patterns that emphasized and reiterated its shape.

_A heart of hearts._

Her cheeks filled with color and her lips formed a tiny 'o', wonder filling her eyes. A slow, beaming smile curled on the edges and she reached forward with one hand, fingertips running over the glass of the display case. Her heart thudded faster and she felt giddiness bubble in her chest.

_I found it._

Elsa bit her lip to contain her giggles. She felt breathless, light on her feet and mind racing. In her head, she could already see her fingers reaching around Anna's slender neck, gently locking the pendant in place and lingering on the heart-shaped locket when finished. She could practically see Anna's delight and awe, a pretty pink blush spreading over her freckled cheeks. Her thoughts were in a flurry.

Would Anna say it was beautiful? Lovely? Perfect? Would she grab Elsa and kiss her right there from gratitude and sheer joy?

The scenario left her winded and she whirled around, looking for Aurora, desperate and eager to tell her friend about her discovery.

"Aurora! Aurora come here, I've found it!" Elsa called, head swinging back and forth. She looked down the aisles, blinking in confusion when she didn't immediately see the other blonde and when she didn't get a rapid reply. She bit her lip and sighed. "Oh, I really hope she didn't get lost again."

She would never say it to her face, but the other woman had a habit of straying when lost in her own thoughts.

Although a part of her mind nagged at her that it was _she _who had lost track of Aurora.

Shifting her bag up higher, she glanced back at the pendant one last time, lower lip jutting out in a pout at the thought of leaving it for too long, and set off on finding her friend.

The mall wasn't particularly large so Elsa decided against immediately texting Aurora. She couldn't have gone too far. Wandering issues aside, she had been a fairly obedient child and so Elsa figured that Aurora had likely stopped at a nearby display.

_Perfume or something to do with hair likely._

She rounded a corner, hands clutching her bag and the front of her blouse.

Only for her head to collide with someone's chest.

The blonde stumbled back, one heel catching on the corner of a structure. It cracked against it and she felt herself falling. Instinctively her eyes shut tight, ready for the collision on the back of her head.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing an abrupt stop to her fall.

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she stared at a pair of hazel eyes.

Hans blinked down at her, surprise flashing across his face. The two stayed like that for a moment, position awkward and strained, with Elsa nearly half on the floor and Hans leaning over her, the hand in her grasp the only thing keeping her up.

Then he beamed, pearly white teeth flashing in the shop's fluorescent light and pulled back, easily tugging her back on her feet.

"Elsa! I didn't expect to see you here."

Elsa fumbled, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she righted herself. She let go of his hand quickly, feeling a tingle run over her arm when she noticed he had gloves on again. She grabbed the end of her braid, hands enclosing around it tightly.

"Ah, Hans it's a pleasure to see you again." In truth, she hadn't really made an effort to see the young man again after their first meeting, but not because she disliked him. Not at all. He seemed nice. She just preferred to keep her distance away from others, even if they were neighbors in her apartment.

The smile he gave her though, as she took a step back, made her relax a bit.

_It's so much like Anna's._

The memory of the redhead's cheery grin sent a warm wave over her and her fingers loosened around her hair.

"Well, I really hope you're not hurt this time," Hans said, breaking her from her train of thought. She blinked, eyes widening, and he laughed. "The first time we met, we bumped into each other then too and it looked as if you hurt your ankle. I hope that's not the case here. It would look terrible on my track record if I kept hurting every woman I met."

His teeth flashed again and she chuckled, lowering her hands to her front and folding them.

"No, I'm fine Hans." For emphasis, she tapped her shoe against the floor, inspecting it. The heel hadn't broken and she smiled in relief. "As you can see, no harm done. I simply wasn't looking where I was going."

She neglected to tell him that the first time they had met her ankle _had _sprained. It had only felt better after Anna had tended to it, massaging the sore area.

"Thinking of something?"

Again, she was jarred from her thoughts about Anna. Elsa blinked at Hans and he shrugged, grin still in place.

"You were thinking about something the first day we met. Thought it was the same here."

"Ah," Elsa said, jumping a bit and looking around. "Er, yes, actually. I was looking for a friend of mine. She was supposed to help me decide on a gift, but it seems I've lost sight of her."

Hans laughed and she mentally cringed. "I can help you look for her if you want."

"No, it's alright. I don't want to trouble you." She half-turned, intent on leaving when he touched the crook of her elbow.

Elsa resisted the urge to flinch away.

"It's no trouble at all. Maybe you can give _me _some advice along the way."

Her skin crawled where he grabbed her so, gently, she pulled her arm away from his hand. He didn't seem to mind since his grin only grew wider.

"A-alright," Elsa said, clutching the front of her blouse and bag. She didn't want to appear rude. Hans seemed like an ordinary, eagar, and kind young gentleman. Again, she was reminded of Anna.

_There's no harm, right?_

"Great," Hans said. He ran a hand through his hair and this time she couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her spine when she saw his white gloves.

She had never liked gloves.

She pushed away the childhood memories before they could surface and gestured to Hans, smiling politely, "Lead the way."

He grinned at her and for a second she thought he was going to offer her his elbow, but instead he just tucked his arms behind his back and began to walk down the rows.

"You're buying something for someone aren't you?" he asked, eyes flicking over a few brooches they passed.

Elsa blinked, startled. "I- er, yes. How did you know?"

Hans winked at her, chin rising up a bit higher. "I've been told I have a way with people." He chuckled when she shot him a look of disbelief. "Really, I just figured it out from the way you were looking at that necklace. I've seen that sort of lip-biting look before and it's a pensive look."

Elsa frowned, subconsciously crossing her arms a bit. "How do you know I wasn't just thinking of getting it for myself?"

He beamed at her and the fluorescent store lights made his teeth shine brightly again. "You seem more like the giver, rather than the taker."

Elsa laughed and she felt her nerves relax a bit. She glanced down shyly at her feet, mumbling, "That's a rather large statement about me. Are you that confident about your people skills?"

He puffed out his chest with a satisfied face. "I used to be well-acquainted with a very giving person."

He winked at her again and she giggled, covering her mouth. "And was this giving person you?"

Hans stopped around a corner and didn't answer right away. He looked around conspiratorially for a moment before gesturing for her to lean in close. Which she did, after a moment's hesitation and he whispered behind his hand, "No, I've always been the taker in my family." He pressed a finger to his lips and hissed, "Don't tell anyone though."

She laughed more easily when he pulled back, a silly grin on his lightly freckled face. _Quite a bit like Anna._

Hans turned and swiped a belt off a rack, holding it up to her. "Anyway, do you think this is a good birthday present?"

Elsa blinked several times, startled by the change. "I guess so? It looks like a nice belt."

He hummed and tucked it under his arm.

"Who are you giving it to?" she asked and then mentally berated herself for her unfounded curiosity.

"One of my brothers. The whole Westerguard family is having a family reunion for one of my older brothers and that's why I was out shopping today."

Elsa frowned, a thought nagging at her. However, before it could fully form, a shout broke through the air.

"Elsa, there you are!"

Both of them turned to see Aurora hurrying to them, looking visibly relieved. Inwardly, Elsa mirrored the expression. She smiled slightly when her friend stopped in front of them.

"I've been looking for you! You completely disappeared on me. Anyway, I saw this—" The taller woman did a double take when she noticed Hans. "Oh, hello. Do you two know each other?"

Hans bowed to Aurora and her friend quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Hans Westerguard, Miss." He offered his hand and she shook it once before letting go.

"Aurora," she stated simply and Elsa blinked at the surprisingly stiff tone.

"I recently moved into the same apartment as Elsa." He flashed her a smile and she returned it quietly. "She was just helping me pick out a present while we looked for you. Though, we really didn't have to do much looking since you found us first."

"Indeed," Aurora said, sidling to Elsa's side.

Elsa smiled at her and half-turned, dipping her head to Hans. "I'd love to stay and chat Hans, but we must be going."

He nodded, hazel eyes bright. "Right, I understand. It was a pleasure speaking with you again Elsa, and meeting you too Aurora."

Elsa smiled, but before she could add anything else, Aurora grabbed her elbow and dragged her back the way they had come. "Yes, lovely. Excuse us, Hans."

He waved to them and Elsa only had a chance to flash him back an apologetic smile before they disappeared behind a corner.

"I don't like him," Aurora stated when they were out of earshot.

Elsa blinked, eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "Why?"

"Only Philip can pull off a bow like that. His just seemed off somehow."

Elsa snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're being dramatic Aurora. He seems nice."

The other blonde frowned, staring straight ahead. "Maybe. Anyway, I found this cute little globe, I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at it."

Elsa grabbed her friend's arm and Aurora blinked at her, eyes widening in surprise. Elsa couldn't begrudge her. She rarely initiated contact, but she couldn't help the warm glow spreading over her chest and the genuine, excited grin curling on her lips.

"Actually, I found the perfect thing."

Ten minutes later and the two walked out of the store, the velvet box holding Anna's gift tucked into a bag and held in her arms safely. Elsa couldn't stop smiling, cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm so glad it's not a watch," Aurora grumbled and Elsa laughed softly.

_I hope she loves it._

As they made their way to the mall's exit however, Elsa saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Hans was speaking to another man who sported the same hair color as him. She blinked and wondered if that was his brother.

_Or one of his brothers. He said he had more than one. I wonder how big the Westerguard family is? _

Something nagged at her mind, but she couldn't pin down the thought. Only Hans's last name kept flashing through her mind.

_Westerguard._

Elsa pursed her lips, looking away from the scene and following Aurora a step behind.

_Westerguard._

That had been the name of the professor who had given Anna a strange look in class the other day. Her frown deepened and she clutched her gift tighter, stomach tightening.

_I wonder what that had been all about._

Anna's deliberate avoidance of the look had not been lost on her.

_Maybe I should ask her sometime._

**x x x**

"Nope, null, declined, rejected, and zilch!" Jasmine crossed out the last name on their list.

Anna sank further into her seat, body practically falling off of it. The Jeep continued to roll on by, rumbling underneath her feet. They were just leaving the last shop—a large, well-stocked bookstore—and were driving farther away from the mall, closer to the edge of the shopping district.

_All this time and still __**nothing.**_

She sighed, staring sullenly at her sneakers. "I'm sorry you guys, for dragging you all out here and not deciding on anything." Her feet were aching and she was sure the rest of her friends were tired as well. Anna heaved another sigh and glanced out the window, watching the buildings fly by. "Maybe we should just head back. You guys have already missed some classes because of me."

Merida leaned against the window sill, blowing at her fringe. "Is not any use worrying about that anymore. I'm not exactly missing history right now."

Eugene glanced at her from the driver's seat, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, don't worry about it Anna. We'll find something for sure." He turned down a street and snapped his fingers. "We're right on the trail, I know we are."

Jasmine leaned over in the passenger seat, a wide grin curling on her lips. "We can look all day. Missing classes _once_ doesn't mean automatically failing. Besides, it's not even noon."

Anna nodded, swallowing down a lump in her throat. Despite her friends' reassurances though, she couldn't push away the sinking feeling in her stomach. She had left _Anita's _actually feeling hopeful, but after looking through a few more shops—considering jewelry, footwear, designer bags, even furniture at one point—she had become increasingly more and more doubtful.

_What kind of present is good enough for a person who grew up with so much?_

"Chin up Anna!" Merida said, gripping her shoulder suddenly and squeezing it firmly. "We'll find something for your lass!"

Anna's lips twitched and she managed the faintest hint of a smile. "Thanks," she mumbled, sitting up straighter in her seat.

She looked out the window again, biting her lip when she noticed that the shops around were beginning to give away to more residential areas.

_There has to be something I can get for Elsa. But what? What kind of things are there that I __**know **__she likes?_

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, thoughts beginning to race a mile a minute. Jasmine and Eugene were exchanging other possible locations in the front of the car while Merida took out her phone to text her mother, muttering something about, "—strict scheduling. Her hair is getting grayer every day."

The only thing she was certain that Elsa liked was _her_.

_And Elsa already has me._

She leaned her head against the glass pane when the name of a shop flashed by.

_Ellie's._

A light bulb clicked in Anna's head.

She jumped in her seat, crying out, "Stop the car!" She shot forward in her seat, causing Merida to fumble with her phone, eyes widening in surprise. Anna pointed at a tiny parking lot. "Let's go there!"

Eugene glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow quirked high. "Woah, Red, slow down. I can't stop in the middle of traffic." His eyes darted to the side, watching the mirrors before he turned and pulled the Jeep into the tiny parking lot.

Anna was out of her seat and out the car door before Eugene had even turned off the ignition.

"Wait for us Anna!" Jasmine exclaimed, unbuckling her seatbelt.

But the redhead was already dashing inside, the tiny bell chiming as she slipped into the tiny, cramped shop. It was dimly lit and the weak sunlight streaming in through the windows was filled with dust particles. Every spot was littered with some object, a figurine or a knick knack, and even a music box in one case. There had to be _something_ here that she could find for Elsa.

Something inside her was screaming that she was on the right track.

She looked around, heart thudding in her chest.

_This place kind of reminds me of home._

Her parents' house, while larger than the tiny shop, had been just as cramped and cluttered, holding tiny little childhood secrets in every nook and cranny.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to buy something?"

Anna jumped, head whipping around to see an elderly man behind the store counter, wiping dust from a few books.

"Oh! Uh, right." Anna stepped farther into the shop, flashing a grin at the old man and pushing down her nerves.

He blinked and then squinted at her. "Hm, what are you looking for young lady?"

Anna roamed her eyes over the shelves, heart clenching when she spotted old dolls and figurines. "A gift," she mumbled, voice faint, "for someone. It's our anniversary tomorrow."

He cocked an eyebrow, hand stilling on one of the books. "Looking for something the day before? Maybe what you need is a calendar."

Anna flushed and hung her head, shame heating her skin. She shuffled her feet, biting her lip and cupping her hands together.

_He sounds like Matron from the orphanage._

The bell chimed again and her friends stumbled in. She looked up, relieved for a distraction from her thoughts and absentmindedness. Merida paused, looking around while Eugene turned to the store owner, exclaiming a cheery, false sauve, "Good afternoon sir!" while Jasmine strode up to Anna.

"Next time don't jump out the car before we've fully stopped Anna!" she scolded, poking her cheek with her pointer finger.

Anna laughed and managed a half grin, sheepish. "Sorry," she said, holding up her hands in a placating manner. "I just had a good vibe about this place when I saw it."

Merida made a noncommittal sound before turning to the elderly man. "We're sorry to disturb your work sir."

"You'll only disturb me if you're not interested in buying something."

"I reckon Anna's got something in mind, jumping out of a moving car and all that," she said, eyeing Anna out of the corner of her eye.

"Right, you said you were looking for an anniversary gift?"

Anna nodded. "I hope you don't mind letting us have a look around sir."

He grunted and went back to cleaning his books. "Mr. Fredricksen is fine. Don't have to keep calling me that. Go on, have a look around. See if there's anything you'd think is fine for an anniversary."

_Woah, he really does remind me of the Matron back home._

Anna beamed and scampered off, excitement buzzing off her in waves.

"I should warn you though, we don't have really expensive things lying around!"

"Well it's just their first month together," Jasmine said. "I don't think it has to be very expensive."

"Aye, and there's lots of things you can find in an ol' shop," Merida quipped and Anna heard something being shifted. "Like, uh, tapestries! My Mum and me found this ol' thing one time and I—"

Their voices drifted off as she walked deeper into the store, her mind racing with possibilities.

_I can't really afford anything expensive, but that doesn't mean it can't be meaningful. I know I can make it meaningful. For Elsa._

"—distracted by work and stuff. You know how it goes," Eugene was saying. She heard his boots thud against the floor.

_And distracted by a certain blonde too._

Anna's lips twitched into a tiny smile. She eyed an angel figurine.

"Their anniversary is tomorrow though," Jasmine said and Anna heard the soft tune of a music box playing. "I'm happy for them. Elsa seems like such a shy person and Anna deserves to be happy. They both do."

Anna paused by a mirror, tilting her head at it. Her eyes landed on the streak in her hair and she fingered it, heart pounding in her ears, dulling everyone's words.

_Elsa does deserve to be happy. And I want to be one reason why she is._

"And she's only just now getting her girlfriend a gift?"

"Not everyone has all the time in the world on their hands," Merida grumbled. Anna paused where she was, ears pricked. Slowly, she dropped her hand. "Anna's had a lot on her mind lately. So it slipped her mind? Who cares! I bet she'll find something so sweet for Elsa, it'll make everyone's teeth rot nearby because of how thoughtful and corny it is!"

Anna slapped her hand over her mouth, halting her giggles. _Wow Merida thanks for defending __**and **__insulting me! _She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

She peeked over at her friends.

"They've been too busy making goo-gooey eyes at each other," Eugene snorted, picking up a book from a stack. "Can't really blame Anna. She's been so happy this month, honeymoon feel and all that."

Anna coughed, ears turning red. She ducked her head when Mr. Fredricksen glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

"Honeymoon feel you say..."

His eyes bore into the back of her head and she bit her lip to refrain from laughing nervously.

"Hm," he smacked his lips before shouting to her, "why don't you check all the way in the back? You might find something there."

Anna glanced over her shoulder and he jerked his head in the general direction. She grinned and relaxed when she noticed the kinder expression on his face.

She bounded deeper into the store, the dim corners almost familiar with their shadows and hidden objects, waiting to be found and explored.

This place really did remind her of her two homes, in different ways.

Anna squeezed in between a bookshelf and several boxes, head turning this way and that, eyes darting over every object.

_Maybe a book. Or maybe I'll find a paperweight. Something that will always be close by while Elsa works. Ugh, no Anna that's boring._

She huffed and moved into the darkest corner of the store, brow furrowed in slight frustration.

_I __**know **__there's something in here. I'm sure of—_

Anna halted, breath catching in her throat. Teal eyes slowly widened and it felt like a switch had been flipped in her brain.

On top of an antique dresser, placed close to the corner and surrounded by several, tiny sculptures, a jewelry box, and a few dolls, was a lone picture frame. She noticed it right away, not only because it seemed separate from the other pieces, but also because it seemed like the most modern thing in the whole store.

The frame was black and simple. It was small, taller than it was wide, and the photo consisted of a close up of a skyscraper against a backdrop of the sunrise, other buildings hazy in the distance. The modern structure was highlighted by orange and pinkish rays, painting gray stone a faint gold.

It looked powerful, arching high over the other structures. The child in her saw the high spires of a castle tower, looking at it bathed in the sunlight. She was reminded of Elsa, back straight and hair so light it glowed like faint sun beams. It was _perfect. _Architecture melded with one of her favorite subjects. Standing high and grand, the skyscraper made her feel as if—

_As if..._

"—_as if I was on top of the world."_

Elsa's words were a distant, sweet memory.

"This is it," Anna breathed, eyes wide and glittering. Her fingers twitched, excitement coursing under her skin and through her veins, nerves buzzing with every fiber of her being. Her characteristic grin was curling on her lips and she reached out with shaking fingertips to trace along the picture frame. "I've found it," she whispered, a tingle running down her spine. "I've found it! I've found it! This is it! This is perfect!"

She couldn't keep still. Anna bounced on her toes, squealing. She was about to pick up the small picture when there was a ringing sound from her pocket. Anna jumped and grabbed her phone, fingers clumsily accepting the call.

She frowned slightly when she didn't recognize the number before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" There was static on the end for a moment. At the corner of her eye, she saw her friends glance over curiously, but she waved away their concern, hunching over in the tiny corner. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Wonder Girl."

Anna blinked, back straightening and mouth dropping open. "Meg?" she squeaked. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Wait, what? How did you get my number?"

Meg chuckled on the other line and she could faintly hearing people shouting in the distance. "Swiped it when Blondie was doing her morning routine. That girl really shouldn't forget her phone in the bathroom."

"Oh," Anna mumbled. She brushed back her hair, stammering, "Is there s-something I can help you with?"

"What? No, 'how you been Meg?' 'It's nice to hear from you Meg?' 'I hope you're well Meg?'"

Anna flushed and spluttered, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I just, wow, didn't expect you to call me. I mean, not that a call from you is bad or anything! I, uh, I just didn't expect it!" She wheezed, heat spreading down her neck when Meg laughed. "Uh, I didn't think you would care to have my number, is all. S-so how are you?" She slapped her forehead, groaning. "I should have asked that first..."

"_Relax_, Wonder Girl." Meg's voice was calm, but Anna heard a distinct teasing edge to it. "I'm just messing with you Anna."

Anna giggled nervously, fiddling with the end of one braid. Her stomach did a small flip and she barely managed to say, "O-oh. Oh right, of course!" The redhead cleared her throat, forcing the heat in her face back. _Way to overreact Anna. _"How can I help you?"

Meg hummed and she heard the shouting in the distance grow quieter. Anna guessed the slender brunette had moved away from all the commotion in the background.

"It's nothing big, I just wanted to know if you figured out an anniversary gift for Elsa yet."

At once the blush was back on her face. Anna brushed back a lock of hair, stuttering, "What? Of course I found her a present already! Why wouldn't I?!"

_Oh god, I hope she doesn't find out I __**just **__found a gift for Elsa. Yeah, that's a totally considerate and attentive girlfriend thing to do. And she's your girlfriend's roommate too! That's a good impression isn't it? Way to go Anna._

"Ahuh," Meg said and Anna cringed when she sounded distinctly unconvinced. There was a long pause and the redhead swore her heart would beat out of her chest. Then, "Soooo, have you checked out her present yet?"

Anna deflated, shoulders dropping and free hand hanging limp against her side. She sighed heavily and mumbled, "Not yet. Just found it, it's-" her teal eyes widened and she blushed, coughing once, "-well I'd rather not say."

_How do I tell Elsa's roomie what her present is without sounding like a complete dork?_

Meg laughed and the deep chuckle seemed genuinely pleased. Anna's muscles relaxed a bit. "Don't worry Wonder Girl. I'm sure whatever it is, she's going to love it."

The redhead's lips twitched and she picked up the picture frame, a light blush coloring her freckled cheeks. "I hope so," Anna whispered.

"Ha, you should have seen her last night and this morning," Meg quipped.

Anna blinked, blush fading from her skin. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious. I've just never seen her so giddy before." Meg clicked her tongue, but before Anna could ask her what she meant, she continued. "Were you two texting last night?"

Anna frowned, brow knitting together in thought. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't stop a faint smile from appearing when she remembered the feel of Elsa's soft lips against hers.

It had been a small bit of heaven. So close, the touch soft and chilling. Heat bloomed on her cheeks and she pressed a few fingers to her lips when she recalled how they had brushed one another's, Elsa's soft, gasp ghosting over her face. Even the rainfall couldn't have made her feel cold at that point.

"Hello! Earth to Wonder Girl!"

Anna blinked, jarred from her reverie. "Oh sorry Meg! I, uh, no we weren't texting for long. Why do you ask?"

"Huh, it's nothing sweetheart." Her blush deepened at the affectionate nickname and she wondered if Meg was grinning cattily on the other line.

_Less like a badger, more like a large cat._

"I guess she was just looking at pictures of you on her phone."

"Me?" Anna's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What do you mean me?"

"What, you didn't realize she had a picture of you as her lock screen?" Meg asked, surprised.

Anna's heart jumped and she swallowed, mouth dry. "What? No, I didn't—"

Her mind flashed back to the day of the museum and she stiffened, eyes widening slowly. _So, that's why she asked me to—! Why, that sly kitten!_

Anna grinned, fingering a loose thread on her jeans. "I see," she mumbled, eyes falling to half mast as she recalled Elsa's smile.

Her lips tingled and she brushed her thumb against them.

_I miss her already and it's only been like half a day._

"And now you're day dreaming too, great."

Meg's laugh brought her back. Anna chuckled and pressed the phone close, cheeks warm. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't been able to get her out of my mind." She coughed and twirled the end of a braid. "N-not that's bad though! I love thinking about Elsa! Her brains, her smile, her voice, definitely her looks, her silence, how she's so quiet, but it's a good quiet? Um, her—"

_Lips._

Anna inhaled softly and touched her own again. A shock ran through her veins.

_They were so soft. And she was so nervous and yet she still... _

She shut her eyes and sighed when a shiver ran up her spine, leaving goosebumps. She could feel Elsa's lips ghosting over hers, hear the soft pitter-patter of rain as it fell through the leaves and onto the grass. She could hear Elsa panting; warm, sweet breath caressing her face, filling her with so much bravery her heart threatened to burst.

"Hey Anna!"

Anna jumped, jolted from her thoughts once again. "Sorry! Sorry, what were you saying Meg?"

"Well, I _was_ saying that if you had needed help finding Elsa a gift then I would have been happy to help you. It's actually the reason why I called, but it looks like you've already figured out something by yourself. Well done, kiddo."

Her stomach fluttered at the tenderness in Meg's voice. She bit her lip, smiling shyly at the floor. "Thanks."

There was a moment of pleasant silence between the two and Anna found herself gravitating towards the sarcastic brunette.

Then Meg let out an annoyed grunt before saying, "Anyway, I have to get back to work Anna. I can hear my boss screaming at me."

"Oh!" Anna grinned and held the phone closer. Sure enough, there was a man shouting in the background. She giggled and brushed back her bangs. "Okay then Meg. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise," Meg said and Anna could hear the smile in her voice.

She beamed. "Later!"

Meg chuckled, "Take care Wonder Girl."

That gave Anna pause and her eyes widened.

"Wait, Meg before you go!" Anna said, suddenly remembering something. "Why do you call me—"

There was a short click and Anna was left staring at her phone. She blinked, holding it at arms length.

"...Wonder Girl," she mumbled, frowning.

_I'm anything but wonderful._

She sighed and pocketed her phone, turning back to the photo in her other hand. She traced the skyscraper with one finger and despite the worry creased on her forehead, a tiny smile curled on her lips. Anna brought the picture close to her chest and held it.

_Perfect._

"Found what you were looking for at last young lady?"

Anna shrieked, jumping and whirling around to see Mr. Fredricksen staring at her. In her fright, she almost dropped the picture. The redhead fumbled with it, clinging tightly to it to ensure it didn't crash to the floor.

The elderly man humphed, eyeing the frame in her arms before turning around, cane clacking against the floor. "Very well then, come with me. I'll have someone wrap it up for you. A bit harder to do that with my hands nowadays."

Anna beamed, scurrying over to his side. "Thank you sir." Her heart beat rapidly between her rib cage and she couldn't help squeezing the frame in her arms. "Really, it means a lot to me."

He grunted and glanced at her out of the corner his eyes. "I can imagine. Now, hurry up. Your friends have been hanging around the store like unleashed puppies after I told them to leave you alone."

Anna blinked, stopping when they came to the counter. "Why?"

He moved over to the register, humming, "So you could decide for yourself what gift you want for that lady friend of yours."

She shifted, gazing in thought as Mr. Fredricksen called for someone in the back room.

_Myself._


	15. A Tense, First Interlude

**A/N: **This is a very Elsa-centric chapter. I apologize severely for the long wait and that this is shorter from the previous ones. That being said, I hope this chapter is worth the wait. A few things are stated out in the open and other things are better hinted at. I really don't have much to say other than, enjoy everyone!

And thank you all for your continued readership.

* * *

"What a day!"

Anna gave Eugene a haggard smile as he paused at a red light. Though the comment was said in exasperation, she knew from his tone that he didn't mean any ill will in it.

"What a day," she mumbled in commiseration, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

_What a long, exhausting day. Yeesh!_

Still, the weight of the small parcel in her lap made her open her eyes to look down and smile dreamily.

"Ay, it was a tough day. But see, we found something in the end for your lass after all Anna!" Merida said, reaching over in the back seat to punch Anna straight on her arm.

The other redhead flinched and rubbed her arm. She glanced up from where she had been staring at the wrapped gift with a rising blush and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right you guys. Thanks for putting up with all my indecisiveness." She leaned over and pecked Merida's cheek, giggling when her friend made a face and stuck out her tongue. "I couldn't have done it without you all," Anna continued, scooting in her seat to reach over and kiss Eugene's cheek. He screwed up his face for a second, before smirking at her and continuing to drive. Then, she turned and kissed Jasmine's cheek as well.

The brunette flashed her a brilliant smile, eyes twinkling. "What are friends for Anna?" She leaned over in the passenger seat and pressed a quick kiss to Anna's forehead. The redhead's blush grew darker and she bit her lip, glancing down at her present. "And besides," Jasmine said, settling back into her seat. "So long as you be yourself, I think we're all happy."

"Wise words from madam," Eugene drawled, turning down the street.

Their campus came into sight and Anna sighed in relief. She heard Merida groan next to her and slump in her chair.

"Damn, I honestly thought it would take us a lot longer to find a gift," she grumbled.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, shooting her companion a pout. "I'm not that bad at this am I?"

"No, I just hate going to class." Merida stuck out her lower lip as well and Anna laughed.

"Speaking of class," Jasmine said, glancing down at her watch. "I think we all need to get back to whatever we still have left."

Eugene groaned and slumped in his seat like Merida, glaring. "Ugh, I hope I can slip into speech class without getting noticed."

"And if you can't?" Merida asked as they turned onto the parking lot.

"If I can't, I'll be like your dad and sway everyone with my magnificent, large, and manly charm," he snickered, driving his jeep into an empty spot.

"Hey!" Merida spluttered.

Anna tuned out their small jab back and forth, already undoing her seat belt before Eugene had even stopped. Jasmine turned in her seat to raise an eyebrow at her, a knowing smirk on her lips. The redhead grinned sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you guys later," she said and jumped out of the jeep.

"Bye Anna!" Jasmine called. Anna waved to them and ran in the direction of her dorm room.

Three seconds later Anna heard Eugene and Merida echo her goodbye.

She neglected taking the elevator, knowing she could get to her dorm faster than it would take for the machine to come down. Skipping two steps at a time, the redhead slid to a stop in front of her door, unlocking it and shutting it behind her.

"Here we are," Anna giggled, dropping her bag on the floor and heading to her bed. She dropped to her knees, smiling at the wrapped picture frame for a second, before gently nudging it underneath the gap. She pushed it delicately into a safe, dark corner. A spot she knew where it wouldn't be harmed by falling objects or clumsy footsteps. "I'll come back for you later," she whispered, smiling and resting her cheek against the floor. "Just stay put and don't let anything happen to you, okay?"

She stood there for several seconds, staring at the small package as if it would answer her back before pushing herself off her hands and knees, a bright grin splitting her freckled cheeks. Then, with her heart feeling several times lighter than it had all day, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to the remainder of her classes.

* * *

"And that's it for today's lecture. I'll see you all next class!"

She couldn't scramble out of there fast enough.

Anna huffed, jogging out of her last class of the day and glanced at her wristwatch. _Late. I think Elsa should be done by now, right?_

There was only one way for her to find out. She fished out her cell phone from her pocket, fingers quickly dialing the number she had memorized by heart now. A grin curled on her face when she heard it begin to ring.

To her slight surprise—and great pleasure—it only took two rings for Elsa to answer.

"Anna!"

Her heart skipped at the obvious delight in her girlfriend's voice. Anna leaned her back against the wall, the grin on her face threatening to strain her cheeks. "Hi, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow—"

"I was just about to call you and ask if you were busy—!"

They stopped and Anna held her phone out, blinking at it in surprise. She was certain Elsa had the same blank look on her face as well, judging from the sudden silence. However, she bit her lip—a crooked smile returning to her face—when she heard a light giggle on the other line. Anna pressed her phone back to her ear, face scrunching up in laughter, and said, "I guess we had the same idea?"

Elsa giggled again and Anna was sure even lip-biting couldn't contain the silly grin on her face.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?" The blonde's words were soft, hopeful.

"Oh." The tips of Anna's ears turned red and she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "D-do you mean for our a-anniversary?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute now and she hoped she didn't sound as airheaded as she felt. Her fingers couldn't stay still and she felt a light, tingling buzz along the soles of her feet and the back of her neck.

"I- er, yes," Elsa laughed again, but Anna could hear an undertone of nervousness in the delicate sound. Her tooth dug deeper into her lower lip as the blonde continued, steadily growing more and more nervous with each passing word. "I t-thought about, that is, if you had the time of course, a-asking you if you wanted to go to a restaurant. B-but then I remembered that—" Anna balled her free hand into a fist, shaking it in her growing excitement, "—you're not exactly comfortable- er, well you _might _not be comfortable with something so high-end." Then her excitement dropped several degrees and it felt as if a stone had fallen into the pit of her stomach. She tightened her grip on her phone, glancing at her shoes as Elsa whispered, "So I thought, perhaps something casual would be better..."

She trailed off and Anna wondered if Elsa was fidgeting on the other line. _I don't think I'm ready to go visiting restaurants again. But.._

"Are you cooking?" Anna asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. She chuckled, "Or should we order something like pizza?"

Elsa _snorted_ and the tension drained from the air.

"Maybe we can decide that later. Or—" and here, Anna could practically hear the grin curling on the blonde's full lips, "—I can surprise you with something."

Anna blinked open her eyes in surprise, the barest feel of heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh," she whispered, mouth puckering slightly. Her pulse began to race and she was sure her heart skipped several beats. _Oh. Okay, okay. Calm down. It's completely innocent. You and Elsa are just going to have a good time at her place._

A good time.

The tips of her ears and the nape of her neck turned a dark red. She coughed into her hand and stuttered, "D-do you want me to bring anything? If you're cooking, I can- I _should _bring something as well." She heard a soft hum on the other line and tugged at her collar. "O-or if we're just going to eat pizza I can pay for half."

Elsa laughed again and Anna forced herself to relax to the sound of it.

"Sorry," she said, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, as if the blonde could see her, "I must sound really awkward right now."

"Yes, but I like it when you're awkward."

It was perhaps the most blunt thing Elsa had ever said to her, straight to the point and utterly honest. A jolt shot down her spine and she jumped a bit, blinking rapidly. However, before she could even comment on her girlfriend's choice of words, she heard another thoughtful hum.

"I'm sorry Anna, I have to go. I need to make an appointment."

Anna laughed, secretly grateful from the distraction. "Yeah, sure. No problem. I have work in a little bit anyway." Her fingers twitched against her phone and she smiled to herself, "Talk to you later?"

"Yes," Elsa said and the tenderness in her voice turned the stone in Anna's stomach into a feather.

"Okay, bye." She wiggled her fingers in a small wave before her brain caught up with the fact that the blonde couldn't see her.

"Bye," Elsa giggled and it sent another jolt down her spine. Anna grinned and was about to hang up before she heard scrambling. "W-wait, Anna! What time do you get off work?"

Anna frowned, thumb paused in mid-motion over the "end call" button. She bit her lip and glanced up at the ceiling, "Uh, I'll be off around eight tonight." She blinked, tilting her head to the side, a slight smirk curling on her lips. "Why do you ask?"

Elsa giggled. "No real reason. Is it within walking distance?"

Anna blinked and nodded before saying, "Uh, yeah it kind of is. I walk there when I want to save on gas money."

"Are you walking there today?" She could hear the faint concern in the blonde's voice.

Anna rolled her eyes, but she could feel a smile curling on her lips. "Today? Yeah." _Stupid gas money._

There was a hum on the other line and she frowned again. "Why do you ask?" she repeated, hoping to get a more definite answer out of her girlfriend.

Elsa chuckled. "It's nothing. I think I know the store." The redhead opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa quickly added, "I'll call you tonight and we can discuss dinner plans."

Anna pursed her lips at the unclear answer. "Okay, fine be all secretive and don't tell me." Her pout deepened and then she grumbled, "Actually, tell me. Please?"

Elsa laughed again and she imagined the blonde shaking her head, plait swinging side to side. "I'll call you later. Bye Anna."

Anna groaned, but said, "Bye."

The call ended and she huffed, tucking her phone into her jacket pocket. _Ugh, now for work._

* * *

Anna's unamused, even childish, goodbye made her giggle. She covered her hand over her mouth and stroked her thumb across the screen, eyes twinkling in amusement. She stood there for long enough that her phone shut down. _Oh, get ahold of yourself Elsa! _The blonde coughed and a light blush coated her cheeks. She glanced around her and a few students passed her by. No one had noticed her dreamy, distracted staring. Still, the blush on her cheeks deepened and she straightened, shifting on the bench and gently flipping her braid off her shoulder. She still had one call to make before she left campus grounds.

Turning her phone on again from its sleep mode, she chuckled softly when her lock screen came up with Anna's picture. Her lips twitched into a grin and she quickly sifted through her contacts to calm herself. She dialed Meg's number and the call was picked up before the first ring had even ended.

"Blondie! It's about time! I was going to call you just now. What took you so long?" Despite her words, Elsa could hear a strange chipperness in the brunette's tone.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow and leaned her back against the wall, crossing her ankles over each other. "You sound oddly happy for a busy day at the gym." She glanced at her nails, feigning interest in the perfectly manicured ends. "Did Hercules propose or something?"

Meg snorted and Elsa knew she had waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Hardly. Nothing like that's come up and you know why. Anyway, don't try distracting me! What took you so long?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly at the quick change in topic. Still, she shrugged her shoulders and decided to let the subject slide for now. Whatever Meg wanted to tell her, she would do so in time. _She's done the same for me all these years after all. _A smile curled on the blonde's lips and she rested her head against the wall, blue eyes flickering over the tiles on the ceiling. "I was just talking with Anna. I barely got out of class and was about to message her when she called me." She couldn't help the giggle from escaping.

"About your anniversary?"

Elsa's eyebrow rose once again at the underlying excitement in Meg's voice. She nodded slowly before she remembered the brunette couldn't see it. She cleared her throat and asked, "Meg, what are you hiding?" There was a scoff on the other end and she pursed her lips. "Come on Meg, you're not telling me something. What happened? Did something happen at work today?" She tilted her head, blinking. "Hercules _really _didn't propose to you did he?"

This time Meg outright laughed and the blonde puffed up her cheeks in mild annoyance, jutting out her lower lip. "No, no Blondie! Really, nothing like that. I'm just in a good mood." This time Elsa snorted. "Hey, it can happen! Happened before. Look, that's not important right now because there's more important stuff I need to ask you. Were you able to reschedule your therapist appointment today?"

Elsa stiffened, the annoyance on her face disappearing. She bit her lip and her shoulders slumped. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "No, I wasn't able to reschedule after all."

It had been the first thing she had attended to after she and Aurora had finished shopping. But to her dismay, she hadn't been able to book another time slot. She had talked it over with her therapist and he had—politely and gently, of course—insisted she come at the original time. After the call, she had wrung her hands together until Aurora had taken her aside and pointed out that perhaps it was best she get it over with now.

"_That way you can spend the entire weekend just basking in the afterglow of your anniversary with Anna. As Tiana put it, get the hard work over with and then have fun later. Nothing to ruin your sweet time with your darling, Elsa."_

Although she had eventually agreed to it, she was still put out that she had to attend her appointment. She had pushed back the anxiety buzzing under her skin and had waved goodbye to Aurora, heading to her class with a heavy heart. All throughout her lectures, she had mulled on it. It wasn't so much that she hated going. She had been going for years now.

_But I don't want to go the day before our anniversary._

She clutched her phone tighter and shut her eyes, grinding her teeth together. _Relax. Breathe. Count to ten. _Elsa exhaled through her nose and said, "Aurora said it would be better if I went."

Meg, silent up until now, scoffed. "Right, of course." She clucked her tongue and added slowly, "I think it would be a better idea for you to go now too."

Elsa groaned and buried her face in her free hand. "I knew you'd say that."

"Well, I just want what's best for you," her friend said, softer now.

_They did too. _Something foul twisted in Elsa's stomach and crawled up her throat. She rubbed her forehead and muttered, "It isn't as if I can't go, but I—" _can't! _her mind screamed, "—I'm just hesitant is all. I wanted this weekend to be free for the most part."

"Well," Meg said, "you'd have to face your therapist sooner or later. You haven't been going to as many sessions this past month."

A part of her burned at the comment. Elsa blinked and wearily gazed through the gap in her fingers at the floor. "I know," she mumbled and she _did_ know, had known what was best for her for years. She'd been taught and taught and taught to know that there were certain expectations of her and her knowing what was "best" for her mental health, as her father had pointed out once, was one of them.

"_I want you to start seeing someone, Elsa. You're my daughter and I want what's best for you, you know that right? So, since you've been having trouble in school, I think it's best you spoke with someone. I've made an appointment with your school counselor. We'll all go together."_

And she had done as he'd said, done as others had said, until it felt as if a rope was coiled tightly around her sternum.

"Elsa?"

Meg's concerned voice jolted her from her reverie. Elsa blinked, pulling her hand away from her face.

"Hey, Blondie you there? Look Elsa, if you really don't want to go then you know I'll have your back on that."

She smiled, though it was strained. "No, no it's fine Meg. I'm fine." Then, before the brunette could protest, she said, "_Really, _I am. And besides, I know you and Aurora are right. I should go."

_Even if it makes me uncomfortable to go today. _

Her free hand balled into a fist and dug into her thigh.

"Well, if you're sure..." Meg said slowly.

There was a long pause and because she could feel goosebumps beginning to crawl on her skin, Elsa blurted out, "So nothing happened at work?"

"Eh," Meg said and again, she heard something in her friend's voice that made her wonder if Meg was hiding something from her. "Nothing really."

Elsa pursed her lips, tapping her shoe against the floor. "Meg, really. What's going on?"

The brunette chuckled and she could hear the smirk in her voice. "Getting antsy are we, Your Majesty?"

Elsa groaned and slapped her forehead. She shook her head and muttered, "Nevermind."

"I'll tell you when you get home," Meg quipped. "Or more like _ask _you. I don't think the details are all set."

"Huh? Details, what are you talking about—"

"Anyway, later Elsa! Feel free to call me if you need me to pick you up or something. I gotta get back to work," Meg continued, playing oblivious to her stammering, "Goat man is beginning to scream his head off again."

"Ugh, Meg," Elsa whined, running a hand through her bangs. She heard the brunette laugh and blew at her fringe. "Fine, I'll talk to you later." In a quieter voice, she said, "I'll be heading to my appointment then."

"It'll be over before you know it Elsa," Meg said, voice soft and removed of snark. "Then you've got the whole weekend to spend with your little button."

She chuckled weakly and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Bye Meg."

"Later."

Elsa shut off her phone and sighed. She placed it back in her purse and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine. Around her, students passed her by or milled around in the hallways. Their chatter and footsteps caused the pounding in her temples to feel like the beating of a drum. The fluttering in her stomach that she had felt after speaking with Anna was completely gone now and she only felt the sinking, cold touch of dread filling her veins. It wasn't as if she didn't _want _to go to her therapist appointment. On the contrary, she had been going diligently to each appointment for several years, save for a few times she had called to change the date. Though, those few times had been in rather close session and most of them had been within the past month.

_I'm just..tired._

Heaving another sigh, she stood up and hefted her bag higher on her shoulder. Elsa brushed back her bangs and walked down the hallway, heels clacking. As she did, she rummaged through it and brought out a few pins. She avoided running into anyone as she made her way to the double doors, holding two pins between her teeth. Her hands deftly did up her braid, clasping the long strands into an intricate bun and keeping it in place with the bobby pins. She paused before a water fountain by the doors and felt the weight of her hair and placement of it with her fingertips, brow knitting together in thought.

_It'll hold._

She had neglected to bring her ribbon today; the one she often used to place her braid into a bun. A shiver ran down her spine when she looked up and saw her reflection in the glass pane. Her hand paused right over her purse and her mouth went dry.

"_You look so much like me sometimes, it's startling."_

She could hear, faintly, the tinkling of laughter in her ears as slender fingers brushed through her hair.

"_But you have your father's hair color. I guess that's another thing you inherited from him."_

Elsa frowned and looked away from her reflection, pressing her bag closer to her side. She pushed open the double doors and tried to squander the creeping feeling crawling up her back. To her relief, the gray clouds in the sky didn't stop the sun from shining brightly down on campus grounds. She breathed in the brisk air and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose again. Her temples throbbed and her shoulders dropped as if a heavy weight was settled upon them.

_Come on. Just breathe. _She inhaled, counting softly under her breath. _Control it. _A few people passed her by and she closed her eyes to avoid seeing if anyone was staring. _Conceal. Don't feel._

Her fingers trembled and she breathed in once again. The cold air filled her lungs and she smelled the faint hint of rain from the atmosphere.

_Conceal._

Elsa gritted her teeth and forced her eyes open. She blinked up at the pale sky and squared her shoulders. _It's not raining today. _Though she tried to force down the idea that it could rain anytime soon, given the chill in the air. Quick as her feet could take her, she headed to the parking lot. She had time before her appointment started. A quick glance at her watch told her so. Still, she didn't feel like taking chances. The campus blurred around her as she made her way to the parking lot, for once grateful she had driven herself today.

_I'd just worry Meg if she saw me like this right now._

Her stomach twisted at the thought and she pursed her lips. She didn't want to be seen by anyone at all now. The delightful, delicate atmosphere that had washed over her during her talk with Anna had evaporated like snow on warming asphalt. A strange mixture of relief and apprehension settled in her stomach as her car came into view. Elsa's hands shook as she extracted her keys and unlocked her door. The scent of pine needles and wintermint immediately hit her nostrils. She inhaled sharply, sliding into the leather seat and placing her bag into the passenger's chair. A click of the lock and she stared out her front window, blue eyes set.

_You've done this before. You drove here this morning. You can make it to your appointment._

"_It's all memorization Elsa."_

She set her jaw and checked her mirrors, glancing over her shoulders and making sure her seat belt was buckled. Then, Elsa revved the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

The cars that sped past her tested her patience. She kept her eyes focused on the road, blue eyes darting back and forth rhythmically at every intersection. Her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles went whiter than a paper sheet. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she turned onto the lane that led to her therapist's office.

The white building made her swallow and her brow furrowed together. Elsa could feel her palms begin to sweat and a wave of exhaustion washed over her as she drove into the small parking lot. Her stomach continued to twist and her chest clenched tightly. The blonde's hands trembled as she gathered up her bag and things, slipping out of the car door. It slammed shut and the sound made her want to curl in on herself.

_Why couldn't I have stayed the way I was with Anna? _

Why had it been that as soon as she hung up on her girlfriend, did her mood and everything run south? Things had been going consistently well for her the past couple of weeks.

_It isn't fair._

She sounded childish in her own head, but as she walked inside the building, she couldn't keep the calm facade from slipping off her face. Elsa's shoulders drooped when she saw the waiting room was fuller than she'd thought it would be. The blonde paused, taking in the cluster of occupants before her. The hair on her neck rose and she fiddled with the end of her coat. Even standing at the doorway, away from the people seated, she felt clustered in. She recognized a few people from her previous visits and dipped her head in acknowledgment when a young man looked up and saw her. He gave a single wave before looking back down to his magazine of vehicles and auto parts. Elsa steeled herself and made her way to the counter.

The receptionist looked up when she approached and she smiled kindly at the blonde.

"Good day Miss Arendelle, checking in for your appointment?" she asked, fingers already typing away at the computer.

Elsa nodded and smiled stiffly. "I am." She clutched the strap of her bag tighter and glanced in the direction of her therapist's office. "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask if—"

"He can see you now actually." Her eyes widened in surprise and the receptionist glanced up from the computer. The older woman smiled at her and gestured to the hallway. "His previous client just left and besides, you're earlier for yours so you might as well go in right now. He told me that if you came in before the allotted time to let you know he's free."

Her stomach flipped and she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved to get her appointment over with or dread at having to face her therapist sooner than she thought. Elsa cleared her throat and mumbled her thanks to the receptionist, checking herself in before turning down the small hallway that led to the doctor's office.

_Doctor..._

Her insides twisted and she gripped her bag tighter. The sound of her heels clacking suddenly seemed thunderous and she grimaced as she stopped before the door. She had never liked doctors. They always felt intrusive to her, gloved hands poking and prodding; speaking with her parents in cold, long hallways about what was "wrong" with her or why she was so withdrawn in school. And she had met many, many kinds of doctors over the years of her education, constantly traveling from school to school and looking up at a new face peering down at her. It hadn't been until sometime in her pre-teens that she had finally started to get used to having an extensive medical record on hand. At least until—

"_We're sorry Miss Arendelle. There was nothing we could do."_

Elsa grit her teeth and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her temples suddenly throbbed and her migraine returned in full force. _Stop it. Come on. You've been through this countless times before. And you should know by now that there wasn't anything anyone could have done—anything __**you **__could have done._

They were words she had heard over the years; from friends, family associates, professionals like her therapists,_ everyone_, even herself. Yet still she found it hard to hear them in her own head and believe.

"Miss Arendelle?"

She jumped, eyes widening and head snapping up. Without her knowledge, she had found herself staring at the gap in the door. But the door had creaked open and now she was looking into the concerned brown eyes of her therapist. Heat crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Her jaw hardened and her tongue felt thick and dry. A twinge of embarrassment and shame coiled inside her. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Dahler. I was thinking of...something…" She trailed off and her shoulders tensed. Her eyes stared somewhere between his face and his shoulder, fighting back the urge to bite her lip or wring her hands together.

Her therapist blinked at her before glancing over her shoulder into the hallway. He clicked his tongue before widening his door and gesturing inside. "Well, come right in Miss Arendelle," he said. "No use standing out here for so long." She inwardly cringed and her nails dug into the strap of her bag. "Let's get right to it."

Elsa nodded and followed him in. The door shut softly, but it sounded like a whip crack in her ears. Dr. Dahler brushed past her and grabbed his pen and clipboard from his desk. He turned to her and smiled, pointing at the lush couch next to him. "Well, sit down Elsa and make yourself comfortable."

Elsa nodded and delicately placed her bag on the couch, sliding onto the soft surface. Dr. Dahler pushed back his glasses and turned to her. "Would you like something to drink? Water?" he asked, pointing at the water cooler near his desk.

"No thank you Doctor," Elsa said, trying to return his smile. "I'd like to just get right down to business." Even though she already felt her nerves beginning to tighten and her breathing shorten.

Dr. Dahler nodded and sat opposite of her in his chair. "Very well, let's start with the obvious then. How have you been lately Elsa?"

Elsa clasped her hands together in her lap, glancing sideways for a moment. She couldn't find it in herself to immediately meet the older man's eyes. "I've been fine, for the most part." She bit her lip, staring out the window at the pale sky. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming to sessions lately."

Her therapist hummed and slowly rolled his pen between his fingertips. "There's nothing to apologize for Elsa. Remember these sessions are paid by you and for you. They're to help you." Her shoulders twitched. "And if you're having trouble meeting our appointed times you know we can always work around it. You can speak to me about a new schedule if you'd like."

She glanced back at him and frowned lightly. "Thank you Doctor, but I don't think I'll need a complete schedule change." She brushed her thumb over the back of her hand, staring down at her lap. "I'll make the other appointments just fine." She sighed, shoulders dropping. "I've been a bit busy is all."

Dr. Dahler frowned, placing down his pen atop his clipboard. "Elsa, is something the matter? Is there anything in particular you wish to speak with me about?"

Elsa shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She exhaled heavily and rubbed her forehead. The migraine from earlier was returning. "No, no. It's nothing like that." She waved her hand dismissively. "Things haven't even been that bad." _In fact, they've been wonderful so far. _"I just—" it felt like the walls were closing in on her and she was back in her room, "—felt anxious about coming."

The brunette hummed and although he didn't look surprised or fixate her with an accusatory stare, she still cringed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, staring back down at her hands. She traced the grooves of her knuckles with her fingertips. "That must sound strange, especially considering I haven't wanted to come to an appointment in some time."

"No, it's perfectly fine Elsa," Dr. Dahler said. He tapped his chin with his pen before saying, "Is there any particular reason why you wished to reschedule?"

Elsa sighed and nodded. _I guess I should just get things out in the open. _Her stomach flipped at the thought however. "Well," she began, running her palms over her pants, "tomorrow's our first anniversary. My girlfriend and I, that is."

The doctor blinked before grinning brightly at her and his smile reached his eyes. Some of the tension left her shoulders at that.

"Ah, I see. Well then, my congratulations to you both." He scribbled something down before glancing back up at her. "If I recall correctly, it'll be a month for you two now?" She nodded and he continued, "Now, and perhaps I'm being presumptuous here, but is that part of the reason you were anxious about coming?"

Elsa sagged and leaned against the couch, biting her lip. "I- er, yes, that is part of the reason." He gestured for her to go on. Her fingers trembled slightly as she brushed back a lock of platinum-blonde hair. "I'm sorry. This is all so new to me that sometimes I don't know what to do or how to react."

Dr. Dahler nodded, humming and jotting something down. "That's natural. I can understand why you might feel discouraged about something you're uncertain about, especially given what's happened to you and at such a young age—" her chest tightened "—but how has this relationship impacted your wellbeing?"

She couldn't fight the tiny smile curling on her lips despite the array of nerves racing under her skin. "I think it's done wonders." She blinked, rubbing the pads of her fingers together. "Er, well, what I mean is. It's nice." The smile on her lips curved higher and her eyes glazed over. Warmth bloomed in her cheeks and she mumbled, "When I'm with Anna I find myself forgetting things." She bit her lip and her blush darkened. "Not forgetting things as if they've slipped my mind, but as if I can _relax _around her."

_I don't think I'm as afraid around her._

Dr. Dahler hummed and placed aside his clipboard before turning to her with an encouraging smile on his face. He folded his hands and said, "It sounds like you're becoming rather comfortable in your relationship." He leaned over in his chair and his smile was replaced by a thin line; albeit not an unkind one. "I'm glad to hear that. I think right now what you need is very much some sort of stability in your life."

_Especially after the death of your parents._

The unspoken words cut through the air. Elsa wrung her hands together and nodded slightly. She gnawed on her lower lip, averting his gaze. The room felt stuffy and the air weighed heavily down on her shoulders. "It isn't so much as if I want this to be a need," she ran a hand through her hair and almost dislodged the bobby pins keeping her bun in place, "but I want to make it clear that I want this. What I have with Anna. That I—" she inhaled sharply and met his gaze with wide, blue eyes.

"I _chose _this."

Dr. Dahler nodded and leaned back, rubbing his chin slowly. "I can see why this is all so appealing to you. You grew up rather conservatively, even if your family wasn't exactly conservative specifically about sexuality, they still didn't really allow you to date who you wanted to, did they?"

The weight on her shoulders seemed to grow heavier. She heard voices, distantly.

_"Elsa, this is Mr. Collins and his son, Theodore. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter—"_

She recalled so many people in her life. So many people coming and going, even her own family coming and going. So many times she had had to introduce herself to someone new, even as her knees had trembled imperceptibly. So _many_ people that, when she tried to focus on certain things—days, places, faces—it was all a blur. She pushed down the twisting in her stomach and tried to push away the heaviness on her shoulders.

Elsa shifted and said, "They were conservative at times. Mostly with the way I should act rather than anything else, but still," she bit her lip again and glanced sideways, "sometimes I still wondered if I could approach them on certain things."

_Would they approve of me now?_

"And you feel as if you can approach Anna about such things?"

She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well from what you told me about growing up, you were never truly interested in relationships." He slipped off his glasses and took out a small handkerchief from his coat pocket, rubbing the frames delicately. "And yet here you are, in a growing relationship with a woman around your age, that you've stated you feel comfortable around." Dr. Dahler pushed his glasses back on and stared at her. "That's why I think this entire thing must feel appealing to you. Your relationship with her lets you cast aside your worries for a while. Perhaps you enjoy the idea of forgetting yourself for a while and, for lack of a better phrase, you allow someone else to take the reins of your life for a little while. Give someone else the control in your relationship and thus allow you to just enjoy the ride. Enjoy some carefree fun, so to speak, away from obligations."

A shiver crawled up her spine and she felt the hair on the nape of her neck rise. Something foul and sour sprouted on her tongue and she swallowed, forcing down a lump in her throat. Elsa glared down at the ground and clenched her fists. "You make it sound terrible like that." She scoffed and chuckled bitterly. "Like some sort of teenage rebellion."

"Well Elsa, you didn't exactly have _time _for a teenage rebellion. So perhaps in a way, this is a sort of rebellion."

She blanched, whipping her head to stare wide-eyed at him. "W-what? How could you say that?"

He held up a placating hand. "Perhaps that wasn't the right choice of words—"

She scoffed and dug her fingernails into her palms. "Obviously. Forgive my tongue Doctor, but you made it sound like a phase. A passing thing." She glared at the floor and her blood began to boil. "I'd like to think what I have with Anna isn't one."

He nodded, though she suspected he wanted to quirk his eyebrow at her. Her nails dug even harder into her skin.

"How do you know this isn't a phase though?"

Her blood sparked and she gritted her teeth, staring at her lap. Her temples throbbed again and she fought back the urge to bury her face in her hands. Instead, she sighed and breathed through her nose, counting in her head. "I'm twenty-four Doctor. I hardly think this would count as a phase if I'm not a teenager anymore."

"Alright," he said. "But let me ask you this one thing."

She sensed he knew how uncomfortable she was getting and she bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from remarking on it.

"Your parents continuously introduced you to young men with the intent of you marrying them, right?"

Elsa nodded slowly, blue eyes narrowing. _Where is this going? _"Honestly, I don't think marriage was always at the core of some of their introductions." Something flickered in her eye and she felt a pull in her stomach. "Sometimes I think they just wanted someone to be there for me—" _when they couldn't _"—so I guess you could say they wanted something stable for me too." She couldn't help but add, "Something traditionally stable."

_Even if that was something I never wanted._

Dr. Dahler hummed and picked up his pen again. "So if you don't think this is a phase, then do you think it's merely coincidence that the person you're dating happens to be the complete _opposite _of the person your parents wanted you to be with?"

Elsa's shoulders rose to her ears and she felt the rest of her body subtly curl in on itself. "What do you mean?"

He tilted his head and flashed her a small smile. She wondered if it was his idea of seeming sympathetic in the moment. "Think about it. You told me before she isn't high-end class." She nodded, straightening her spine. "And then there's of course the fact that you're dating a woman."

"Well yes," Elsa said, shifting in her seat. "I'm not attracted to men. I even managed to tell my parents that before—" she winced and trailed off. A pang of pain hit her squarely in the chest.

He continued and she wasn't sure if she was grateful or not. "So low-class, a young woman, likely not as educated as the young men your parents introduced you to—" she ground her teeth together "—and thus very much the opposite of the image your parents pictured you with." Dr. Dahler fixed her with a steady look. "With her, you don't have to be a perfect girl, or rather, the perfect image your parents set you up to be. It's a moment of fleeting freedom you feel."

The oppressive air in her lungs felt like a heavy rain. "I didn't say yes to her on a whim you know. And certainly not as some act to- to _spite _my parents." _Right?_ She frowned. "And I don't appreciate the way you're speaking about her." He opened his mouth to say something before she swiftly cut in. "Besides, I don't see how this has anything to do it with my anxiety today."

The brunette shut his mouth and nodded, picking up his clipboard again. "Very well," he said, adjusting his glasses, "let's move on then. I apologize for discussing the matter in such a way Elsa. I simply wanted to—"

"I _am _serious about this," she said, narrowing her eyes. Her blue eyes flashed and her body shook slightly. "I hope I've made that clear Doctor."

He blinked and stared at her for a moment before nodding. Though a part of her—the part that coiled tightly around her torso and suffocated her throat—doubted he believed her.

"You mentioned you were anxious about today, correct?"

She nodded. _And apparently I had good reason to be anxious. This is turning out to be one of the worst sessions I've ever had. _She bit back the retort and tried to ignore the downturn of her mood. _It's already terrible though. I just don't want it to get worse._

"Then, do you think it's because you have something big planned for tomorrow? Namely your anniversary?"

Elsa blinked and tilted her head, brow furrowing. "Well, yes, but who wouldn't feel anxious about something like that?" She grimaced and added, "And I'm still new to all of this. I don't want things to go wrong." _And end up pushing her away._

"Is Anna new to this too?" He looked up from where he'd been scribbling.

Her frown deepened. "What do you mean new to this?" She shifted, fingers twitching restlessly. "Do you mean new to being in a relationship with someone that has anxiety and depression?" Her stomach twisted and the coil around her tightened. She felt a slight wave of nausea come wash over her. "Er, I haven't told her anything about it."

Dr. Dahler shook his head. "Don't worry, that's not what I was asking. And for the record I don't expect you to tell her so soon. What I meant was, is she experienced in relationships?"

Elsa bit her lip and shrugged, something flickering in her blue eyes. "More experienced than me. I've never dated anyone as you know. Nothing past those dinners with the sons of my father's associates that he would set up. She's the one who asked me out on a date, so that already puts her leagues ahead of me." She rubbed her fingertips together, shifting in her seat again. "She might have had previous relationships. I never asked her about it and the topic never came up."

He hummed and jotted something down. Her shoulders twitched and drew closer to her ears. She still didn't see where her therapist was going with the current topic.

"You mentioned to me before that you had an attack on your second date with her correct?"

Elsa nodded, rubbing her palms over her knees. She was surprised her hands weren't sweating. She could easily remember heading out of the theater and locking herself in a bathroom stall that day. The amount of people and the dark room had made her feel claustrophobic. It had all been disorienting.

_Like when I attended their funeral._

She swallowed thickly, but Dr. Dahler continued on.

"Then you said you felt better after having her be so close?" He raised an eyebrow, pen tip hovering over his clipboard.

Elsa shook her head. "Not exactly. I was able to calm down in the bathroom by myself." She lowered her gaze, blue eyes flickering. "It's just that afterwards it felt nice to be held. Reassuring."

_I didn't feel so lonely._

"And this is why I wonder if you simply find your relationship with her appealing." Elsa jerked her head up and frowned at him, but he held up his hand in a placating gesture. "I think she brings you stability with her experience. She's likely had past relationships so—"

"I don't want to talk about Anna like that." He blinked, brown eyes widening at her interruption. She pursed her lips and said, "I don't feel as if it's appropriate."

_Why does it feel as if I have to prove her to everyone? What does it matter if she isn't new to this? If she had anything with anyone before, it's over by now. _

Still, a thought—not exactly unrelated to the subject at hand—kept prying at her mind. Would her parents have approved of her? If things had been different? The idea only soured her mood further.

_I wonder what would have happened if I had told them earlier. How different would things had been?_

"Do you think it's possible that your upcoming anniversary is causing you to re-experience the anxiety you felt on the day of your parents' death?"

The question was delivered softly, yet the bluntness shot through her and made her head snap up. Elsa's eyes slowly widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I- what? How could our anniversary make me think about that again?" she stammered, face paling. "That doesn't make any sense and why would you- why would I—"

It stung to be reminded of her last meeting with her parents, before they had driven off on that rainy day and their car had been totaled. She could feel a burning sensation behind her eyelids and she blinked rapidly to push it back. She could hear the faint screaming in the distance, could hear the door slam and could feel the anger in her veins dissipate into a sinking, empty feeling.

_"Stay in your room if that's what you want!"_

Elsa shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her migraine was overwhelming and her temples throbbed beneath her fingertips. Everything felt too bright all of a sudden and she bit back a groan.

Her therapist paused before gently saying, "Elsa, what I mean to say is, that the stress and worry about your celebration tomorrow could possibly be reminding you of your parents' death. You and your family were planning to head to a celebration that day too correct?"

Her shoulders twitched.

She remembered the silver bracelet her mother had tied around her wrist that morning. Slim fingers brushing against her hand, the touch evident even above the white opera gloves she had worn. A tender smile and warm blue eyes, so alike and unlike her own, watching her. Light reflecting off a sapphire brooch.

Her mother's disappointed and hurt expression as her father urged them out the front door.

Elsa shot up from her seat, wrenching her hand from her face. Surprise flashed across Dr. Dahler's face and he watched her with a quizzical, blank expression as she grabbed her bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder, nails digging reflexively into the strap.

"I think that will be all for today Doctor," Elsa said, biting back the icy tone in her voice. She doubted she succeeded when she saw him frown slightly. "Forgive me, but I think I'll be going now. There are still things I need to finish today."

Homework, errands, chores, _anything_ that gave her the excuse to get away.

Dr. Dahler glanced at his watch and pursed his lips. "We still have time on your session Elsa. Are you sure—"

"I'm positive," Elsa cut in, shoulders tensing. Her coat felt tight against her torso. She nodded curtly, neck muscles stiff, and turned towards the door. "I'm sorry, but I'll stay for the full session next time. Now please excuse me, but I must be going."

He didn't say anything, merely nodded as she opened the door and slipped out. The short walk out of her therapist's office felt like an eternity. She bypassed the receptionist and other occupants in the waiting room without a second glance. When she exited the waiting room and turned in the direction of the main lobby of the building, she felt a bit of the heaviness weighing on her shoulders lessen. But the brisk air still felt uncomfortable and her head still ached.

_I need to get out of here._

The double glass doors couldn't come into sight fast enough. She blinked rapidly and narrowed her eyes at the evening sun. Walking steadily to her car, she reached up and yanked at the bobby pins keeping her hair in place. Her braid fell against her shoulder and the pounding in her head lessened slightly. Elsa ran her hand through her hair, long blonde bangs falling down messily.

She wrenched open her car door and slipped into the driver's seat. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white and she all but jabbed her key into place.

"I _have _to get out of here," she hissed.

* * *

"And that will be all for you right?" Anna quipped as she rang up the last two items. She took the man's membership card with a bright smile and typed up his receipt. Swiftly bagging up the items, she handed them over to the customer and waved as he smiled and left.

"Last customer for now. Time for my break," Anna said as she reached for her handkerchief in her back pocket and wiped her forehead. She ran her sweaty palms down her jeans and huffed, glancing down her lane to make sure there were no incoming customers. The grocery store still had several lingering people, but to her relief, most of them headed towards the express lane.

When she was certain no one needed her services, she stepped away from the counter and turned around, calling out, "Hey John, I'm going to take my break now!"

The tall, portly young man glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her. "Alright Anna! I'll cover for you if anything happens."

She returned his grin with her infamous thousand-watt smile and waved to him, beginning to untie her apron. "Thanks, I appreciate it!"

"Get some _substance _on those bones girl!" he called out as she headed towards the exit.

Anna waved half-heartedly before stepping outside. The double doors whooshed open and she breathed in the cool night air. The chill swept over her comfortably and she paused by the side to just lean against the wall, closing her eyes. Her feet were aching and it wasn't just because she had been standing for hours by now. She'd been running around in a hurry all day, trying to finish up her homework on her off time so she could be free of her worries for tomorrow and also trying to decide on possible plans for her and Elsa's anniversary.

More and more she found herself leaning towards a casual dinner for two.

Her heart skipped at the idea and she swallowed, opening her eyes to stare up the dark sky. "That would be wonderful," Anna whispered to herself. "Maybe I can bring—"

The blare of her cell phone made her jump and squeak in surprise. She fumbled with her back pocket, digging out the offending object.

_Incoming call from Punzie._

Anna stared with wide eyes at the screen before hurriedly accepting the call.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried out in delight. "I'm so glad I caught you on break! Hey guess—"

"Where have you _been?!_" Anna interrupted with a whine. She slumped against the stone wall of the grocery store, sliding down to her rear end. "I could have really used your help picking things out Rapunzel! But you were gone before I even woke up and Eugene and the others dragged me out early today!"

There was a short giggle on the other line before Rapunzel answered. "Sorry Anna. I really had something important to do today and I wanted to make sure it was a surprise. I was going to check up on you when Eugene said you guys came back to campus, but you were already gone by the time I got to our dorm."

Anna pursed her lips, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "Was it really that big of a thing that you had to keep it from me?"

"I know you don't like secrets, but you'll like this one for sure," Rapunzel said gently. The redhead could hear the underlying tone of understanding in her voice.

Anna blinked before frowning. She stared at the space between her shoes. _Yeah, I hate secrets. _She bristled, biting her lip. "Is it a good surprise?" she mumbled, leaning her head on her shoulder. _The last time I got a "surprise" it really sucked._

"Well, okay I'll give you a hint!" Rapunzel squealed and Anna felt a smile twitch on her lips. "I'm willing to bet Elsa's going to love it!"

"Huh?" Anna blinked several times before staring at her phone, quirking an eyebrow. "Wait, is it a surprise for me or for Elsa?"

"You could say it's both," her cousin said, giggling and humming in contentment.

Anna narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. "Punz, what are you playing at?" A blush suddenly colored her cheeks and she squawked. "Don't tell me it's something like—!"

"No!" Rapunzel shrieked. Her cousin coughed before quickly clarifying. "I mean, no, no! God, Anna it's nothing like that." Without seeing her Anna knew her cousin was fidgeting and pulling at her short hair. "You'll see it when you get home. To be honest, it's not anything all that special."

Anna hummed and leaned her head on her shoulder again. Her eyelids drooped and she murmured, "If it's coming from family like you of course it's going to be special."

There was silence on the other end save for a soft hitch of breath.

Anna closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. The fatigue in her body seemed to drain away for a moment as she listened to Rapunzel's light sniffles. She grinned slightly and brought her knees up, humming to herself.

After so many years of living at the orphanage, she clung to the fact that her biological cousin had somehow managed to find her, especially given what she knew had happened to the older brunette as a child.

"Okay, okay!" Rapunzel inhaled deeply and Anna could hear her clear her throat. "Back to business! I got your present right here and I can't wait until you try it. Did you want me to pick you up today or are you walking home? I saw your truck parked in the lot."

Anna gnawed on the inside of her cheek, tilting her head back up to gaze at the dark sky. She could barely see the twinkling stars, thanks in part to the brightly lit street lamps.

She fiddled with the end of one braid and said, "If you could pick me up, that'd be great." The redhead huffed through her nose and her shoulders slumped. "But I still have the rest of my shift to work through and I haven't even eaten anything!" She trailed off with a giggle and brushed aside her bangs. Her stomach growled and she groaned. "Ugh, sorry Punzie, I'm distracted. Anyway, yeah come pick me up when I'm done okay?"

"Do you want me to buy something for you? Large jalapeño pizza? We could share it on the drive back."

Anna shook her head before saying, "Nah, I think I'll grab a quick bite to eat here. There's a convenience store nearby and besides I think Eugene was anxious to spend time with you today. So just come pick me up when my shift's over okay?" She wiggled her feet and mumbled, chin dropping on her chest, "The quicker I get into bed the better."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Make sure you stop for a second and eat a lot!" There was a pause and she added, "For me okay? I think you're thinner than I am."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet. She dusted off her pants and nodded. "Right, I'm heading over to the convenience store now. Later Punzie!"

"Bye Anna."

She shoved her phone in her back pocket after ending the call. Anna stretched her arms and grunted when she heard a pop in her back. She rubbed the back of her neck and was about to head down the sidewalk when her phone rang again.

Anna jumped and fished it out, glaring at it. "Oh, what now? I'm hungry!"

"_Reindeers are better than people."_

"Oh!" Anna hurriedly accepted the call and pressed the object to her ear, her earlier annoyance and fatigue washing away. She began to bounce on the tips of her toes, an excited grin on her face. "Kristoff! Are you at the hotel now? Did you get plenty of sleep? Have you eaten yet? How's the rest of the team?"

Kristoff laughed, not the least bit surprised at her outburst. "Yes, somewhat, not yet, everyone's fine," he answered in short succession. "Slow down feistypants."

Anna pouted and sat back on her heels. "Har har, very funny. Can you blame me though? I haven't heard from you since the last time you called and I was getting worried." Slowly, she began to walk down the street, staring down at her sneakers. "I don't like it when I don't hear from you in so long."

_I hate being alone._

Her stomach flipped and she chewed on her lower lip. The familiar sensation of standing in an empty room and waiting for hours washed over her. It sent a shiver down her spine and she pressed her cell phone closer to her ear, as if Kristoff's physical and large, warm presence could travel through it. The cold air brushed over her and her fingers twitched.

She could practically feel the glass of the orphanage's highest story window underneath her fingers, staring down at the people walking by, wondering, waiting, wishing—

"_Why doesn't anyone wa—"_

She pushed the thought as far away from her mind as she could, distantly aware Kristoff was still speaking to her.

"—Anna! Hey Anna, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry Kris, I spaced out." She turned onto the corner of the street and pressed on the button for the walk signal. She leaned against the pole and sighed. "I'm just beat. I've been running around all day."

"_You? _Beat from running around? Not standing in one place is your signature trait." She heard him grunt on the other line and knew he had crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you eat yet? What's going on?"

Anna shrugged and walked across the intersection when she saw the walk signal flash. She made sure to quicken her footsteps so she wasn't standing in front of the waiting cars for long.

"I'm about to eat. I'm on my work break and there's a store nearby. I was just going to have a quick bite." She ran a hand through her hair and jumped onto the curb. "I don't know why I'm more tired. It's not anything out of the ordinary. Er, well I did wake up early today."

In truth, she had been _dragged _out of bed, but at the bottom of her heart she knew that wasn't the real reason.

_Why do I feel so anxious nowadays?_

She never recalled being so jumpy before. She had been able to just take things as they had come after being adopted, but the past couple of weeks her short composure had been even more short.

_Maybe it's because now I know Hans moved out. And I __**don't **__know where he is._

Another shiver crawled down her spine as she approached the convenience store. Avoiding her ex-boyfriend had been easy when she knew what dorm he lived in and what classes he had attended last semester. But now—

"It's not trouble in paradise is it?"

Kristoff's abrupt voice nearly caused her to walk right into the store's entrance. She stumbled back a bit before clasping the door handle, yanking it open and shooting a glance at her phone as if the blonde were right beside her.

"Huh? What? No, what do you mean trouble in paradise?"

The bell chimed and she gave a brief wave to the clerk out of instinct. Anna walked directly to where she knew the packaged sandwiches were.

"Eh, you know me. I just wanted to ask and make sure. I doubt it's trouble in paradise, but—"

"Elsa has been nothing but an angel," Anna cut in with a growl. Her patience with the subject was wearing thin. "I'm serious Kristoff. There hasn't been any trouble in paradise. Everything's been fine." _I didn't make a mistake this time dating her. She's been perfect to me._

Her hand paused just over the selection of food.

_But then again Hans acted perfect too._

She shook her head and snatched an apple and sandwich.

_Hans __**acted **__perfect. He certainly wasn't perfect. And besides, I knew Elsa longer than I knew Hans before I started dating either of them._

But did she really know anything about Elsa?

The thought sent a chill colder than death down her spine and she stiffened. A sick, twisted feeling filled her stomach and she gulped. Even against the freezers and with the air conditioning on, and the night air, she still felt an unbearable heat shoot down her back, leaving her burning with a mix of shame and dread.

_Stop it. You're just tired._

"Anna?"

Anna jumped. She just realized she hadn't said a word for a few minutes and the concern in Kristoff's voice was evident. She quickly pushed her cell closer to her, mumbling, "Sorry Kristoff, I spaced out again. Did you say something?"

He sighed and said, "Ugh, look Anna. I'm sorry my comment was out of line, especially after I told you what I thought about Elsa. It's just—" and she imagined him running his hand through his thick, blonde locks, "—I don't know, I guess I'm on edge too."

Anna snorted and rolled her eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "You miss me. And you're worried about me."

She heard him scoff and her smile widened. "Miss you? Why would I miss you? You're a brat. I still remember the time you convinced me to help you make sugar cookies for Christmas at three in the morning. Me and Sven ended up covered in flour and the kids thought I was a young Santa."

She laughed and checked down the lane, considering getting another snack with her apple and sandwich. "But the cookies came out so well!"

"Ha!" Kristoff exclaimed dryly. Then he let out a long suffering sigh and she paused in front of the chips stand. "I can't wait until I get home though. I just want to check up on you."

Anna blinked and stared down at the floor. "I'm fine," she whispered. _Right? I'm fine now right? _Louder, she said, "And we'll see each other when Sunday comes! Don't worry about me Kristoff."

"You've been very convincing," he remarked and she rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I have been anxious about one thing," she admitted, feeling heat creeping into her cheeks. She grabbed a bag of chips randomly and made her way to the counter. "Tomorrow's my anniversary with Elsa."

"Huh? Wait, what? Anna—!"

Anna pushed her phone flat against her shoulder, grinning up at the clerk and placing her items on the counter. She ignored Kristoff's words and said, "This is it."

The clerk quirked an amused eyebrow at her brother's bombardment on the other line. He rang up her items and she was out the door in seconds, fumbling with her phone and sandwich. She ripped open the plastic wrapping and shifted her phone back to her ear just in time to hear Kristoff say:

"So what are you two going to do?"

She giggled. _Well looks like he's calmer than I thought. _"I was thinking about a casual dinner date at her place. Elsa brought it up earlier but we hadn't decided on anything concrete yet. Do you think I should bring a wine bottle or something?"

He grunted and she knew he was frowning. "Well, if you want. Whatever, you're 21, almost 22."

Anna stopped at the intersection, blinking in surprise. She chewed on her sandwich slowly, watching a few cars pass by. _Woah, that's a first. Kristoff not telling me to be super ultra cautious about something. _A tingle ran down her spine and the light changed color. She sprinted across the street, hopping onto the sidewalk. _Maybe he's really, finally relaxing about me being in another relationship._

However, she felt a strange sharp sting of annoyance somewhere between the top of her spine and her neck. _I wish everyone would stop walking on eggshells around me though. It just feels like they're constantly worried I'll make another mistake. But I'm with __**Elsa. **__Why does it feel like people judge her on sight?_

Was it because Elsa was like Hans?

Her stomach twisted and she tightened her grip on her phone.

Was it because they were both rich? Both beautiful people? Both perfect people? People who seemed perfect at least?

_They couldn't be more different though._

Softly, and because she knew she had spent another few minutes being uncharacteristically quiet with him, she said to Kristoff, "We're going to be at her place. She said she might cook dinner." He let out a relieved sigh and she wasn't sure if it was because she was talking again or because their anniversary plans sounded plain and simple. "It's just going to be the two of us."

Her lips pursed suddenly and she skipped absentmindedly over a crack in the sidewalk. _Unless Meg's going to be there. Meg's not going to be there right? Wow, that would be awkward._

Her ears burned bright red. _I'd never hear the end of it from her either._

"Do you think everything's going to be fine?" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I mean," Anna's heart leapt in her throat and stopped walking. "I-I mean, do you think everything will go alright tomorrow?" It sounded silly and stupid to even her ears.

Kristoff snorted on the other line. "You're just having dinner together. Everything will be fine." There was a pause and he asked, "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're not still thinking about—"

"No," Anna cut in. She shoved her free hand into her pocket and rocketed on her heels. "I think I'm just tired Kristoff." She laughed, brushing a red lock behind her ear. "All work and no play makes Anna a dull girl."

Kristoff chuckled and she brightened. "Then get some sleep slothball. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat myself and _you_ should head back to work."

Anna hummed and continued walking. "Okay, but call me soon alright? I hate it when you don't."

"Don't worry about me Anna. You know I do just fine on my own."

She pursed her lips and her fingers twitched. "Yeah, I know, but I…" _Need to know you'll okay. _"I don't want to go too long without hearing your snores grumpy bear.'

She needed confirmation of things like a man in the desert needed the water from a pure oasis.

"Hey, I don't snore," Kristoff grumbled. "That's you, not me."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, jogging lightly when she saw the grocery store again. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a perfectly fine and elegant sleeper." _Minus the bed hair every morning. _He laughed outright and she grinned. Softly, she added, "I'll see you Sunday Kristoff."

"Yeah, can't wait to see you Anna." He paused and she heard him mumble, "And meet Elsa. Happy anniversary to you two."

A warm glow spread to her chest and she blinked back the slightest hint of tears. Anna coughed and cleared her throat, giggling and saying, "Thanks big guy."

She felt less anxious when they parted and, pocketing her cell phone, she scurried back to her station. She had to scarf down her apple and the rest of her sandwich as she slid behind the register again, but she didn't care. The happy feeling in her chest more than made up for it.

"Here John!" Anna called, throwing the chips his way.

He turned and caught them, a grin on his face. The rest of her shift was filled with small chatter between the two of them and excited bubbles floating in her stomach.

_And when I get home, Rapunzel will have that present or whatever she bought for me waiting for me!_

Her feet were tingling by the time she hung up her apron. She waved goodbye to her coworkers and flipped through her contacts to let Rapunzel know she was done with work. The double doors whooshed open and she breathed in the night air again. A chill ran down her spine, all the way to the soles of her feet.

Anna looked up, unsure why, but something demanded it of her. She blinked and her thumb was still against the screen of her phone. Another breeze washed over her neck and goosebumps rose on her skin.

Elsa stood several feet away from her.

She was wearing her pea coat, pants tucked into her boots and hands shoved into her front pockets. She didn't look any different than usual, except for…

Anna's teal eyes flicked up to the blonde's hair. It was in her single plait style, but instead of her bangs being slicked to the sides with hair spray, they hung in front of her face. Her lips were set in a tight line and her blue eyes were narrowed. Anna frowned slightly when she noticed that Elsa's eyeshadow and mascara seemed to be smudged. It was only the slightest bit, but it made the redhead all the more aware of the light bags underneath her girlfriend's eyes. Her skin was paler than usual too. Elsa wasn't staring directly at her either. She was looking at the space somewhere between Anna's shoes and the asphalt.

The redhead slowly lowered her phone and tilted her head to the side.

"Elsa?" she called softly.

Blue eyes snapped up to look at hers. Anna's frown deepened at the surprise that flashed in them. It almost seemed as if Elsa herself was shocked at her own arrival.

"Hey beautiful," Anna said slowly, a smile curling on her lips. She hopped a few steps forward until she was in front of the slightly taller woman. Anna reached up and brushed the back of her knuckles against Elsa's cheek. Something flickered in the blonde's blue eyes and the corner of her mouth twitched. Anna frowned again, but kept the smile on her face. She brushed her thumb against the apple of Elsa's cheek, running it along the light splatter of freckles. "What's wrong? You've seen better days," she joked.

Elsa's eyes darted side to side and, again, Anna had the feeling the blonde wasn't looking directly at her. The redhead stilled her movements and merely cupped Elsa's cheek.

"Hey? Elsa? C'mon on, what's wrong?" Anna pocketed her phone and her hand rested on Elsa's forearm. "I was joking about you not looking good, you know? You look great." She aimed a bright grin at the blonde, but only received a blank expression in return.

Another chill ran down her spine.

Then, Elsa straightened, glancing over her shoulder. "Did you need a ride?"

Her voice was distant, lacking any of the polite and gentle composure Anna associated with her. The redhead dropped her hands to her side, shrugging.

"Er, Rapunzel was actually going to pick me up." She fingered her phone in her pocket. "But I can text her and say you came instead," she added with an energetic grin.

Even _if_ Elsa seemed off, Anna's heart still skipped at the sight of her.

Elsa hummed and her eyes glazed over. Then she turned around, finally facing the redhead. "Do you mind?"

Anna's grin practically became a lightbulb. "No, of course not!" she exclaimed, already digging out her phone again and quickly messaging her cousin. "We can talk about dinner plans for tomorrow face to face!"

Elsa smiled slightly for a moment before turning around. "Right. My car's this way." Then her footsteps were echoing in the nearly empty parking lot.

Anna blinked, staring at the blonde's retreating back. She pressed send on her phone and shoved it into her pants. Her teal eyes flickered with worry as, slowly, she began following Elsa's lead. A sinking feeling pooled in her stomach and she shivered. The walk to Elsa's car was utterly filled with silence. She unlocked the doors and gestured for Anna to slip inside before moving onto the driver's side.

Anna blinked and leaned back in the lush seat. She inhaled and caught the scent of mint and pine needles. Elsa slammed the door and she only felt colder inside the car. Anna frowned and twiddled her fingers together, glancing sideways at Elsa. The blonde revved the ignition and began to back out, checking her mirrors and looking over her shoulder.

She avoided Anna's eye even as they turned onto the street.

_What's going on here? I've never seen her so upset before._

Elsa's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. Anna chewed on the inside of her cheek, wondering how to defuse the tense atmosphere.

"I was thinking," she began slowly, shooting the blonde a half-smile, "maybe you could cook dinner? Since you offered?" Elsa's eyes flashed to her and Anna straightened at the empty glance. She lifted her hands and started gesturing. "Er, but it's completely fine if you're tired and you just want to order out! What do you like? Pizza? Chinese? You look like you had a rough day so—"

"I can cook."

The blunt comment stopped her in her tracks. Anna dropped her hands to her lap and bit her lip. Elsa had turned back to staring at the road, blue eyes hardened into chips of ice.

_Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever been in her car. Heck, I didn't even know she had a car. Maybe she doesn't drive often and that's why she's on edge._

"I like your car," Anna blurted out.

Elsa tensed beside her and the redhead noticed her jaw harden.

She laughed once and brushed back a strand of hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you drive before."

"I don't drive often," Elsa said curtly. The hair on the back of Anna's neck rose at the stiff tone. Elsa squeezed the wheel. 'Sorry," she mumbled without looking at the redhead. "I have reasons…"

"Oh, no, no!" Anna lifted her hands and waved them rapidly. "It's fine, I was just pondering out loud, you know?" She laughed and looked around, taking in the sleek leather seats and extensive dashboard. Her pick-up truck was a relic in comparison to Elsa's lavished automobile.

_Come to think of it, it reminds me a bit of Hans' car._

A shudder ran down her spine and her fingers twitched in her lap. She glanced sideways at Elsa again. The older woman's spine was straight and Anna noticed she seemed to refrain from touching anything save for the steering wheel and her seat. Her knees were as close as they could be while she drove and her hands never moved from their position on the steering wheel except when she needed to turn it. Her eyes remained locked on the road. Her calm demeanor was nowhere to be seen.

_Huh. She reminds me of him when he was—_

She slammed the idea down before her brain could fully process it. She wasn't going to go down that route, no matter how much doubt her mind could conjure. Elsa was _nothing _like Hans.

_But then how can you be certain of that? You thought you knew exactly what Hans was like before things started getting worse. But you just ended up finding out the hard way because you were too young and stupid to even think that dating a man you just met was a bad idea._

Anna grit her teeth and dug her nails into the fabric of her jeans. She mentally shook the thought away.

_I've known Elsa __**longer **__and she probably just had a bad day. She's allowed to have bad days and sulk about them isn't she? Yes of course she is. Everyone has bad days._

Her mind flashed to the day she had lent Elsa her umbrella. She could still easily recall the exhaustion and pain on the blonde's face as she sat alone on the bench. She could still hear the rain falling outside. And then the day _after_, when Elsa had returned the umbrella. She could still remember the tentative smile on the blonde's face.

Anna steeled her resolve.

_I'm not going to let all these stupid thoughts get the better of me._

"So," Anna began slowly, "about dinner. You're cooking huh?"

At last, Elsa spoke up. She nodded and murmured, "Casual date for two? At my place?"

"I'll bring something!" Anna piped up, sidling to the left in her seat. She reached over and patted Elsa's knee. The blonde glanced at her again and the distant look in her blue eyes softened somewhat. It sent a thrill through Anna's body and made the coil of tension in her stomach ease. "Since you're cooking and I don't want you to do, you know, _everything _I'll bring the drinks." She already had an idea in mind for what she could get.

_Nothing fancy, but it's just the two of us so who cares?_

Elsa nodded again, slowly, pausing at the red light. "Are you fine with pasta?" she whispered.

Anna beamed and gently squeezed the blonde's knee. "Are you saying we're going to have spaghetti?" she teased. "We could watch Lady and the Tramp! I'll bring it over along with the drinks."

A fitting movie given their situation, she thought.

However, instead of the amusement she expected at her antics, Elsa only twitched. The blonde gave a noncommittal noise, blue eyes focused on the road once again. She stepped forward on the gas and the car crossed the intersection. Anna blinked at the lack of response. She slowly removed her hand from Elsa's knee and clasped her fingers together tightly.

Despite her earlier decision, a single doubt, burned in the back of her mind from before, resurfaced.

_Did I do something wrong?_

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. It rang hollow in her ears.


	16. A Vulnerable, First Anniversary Part I

**A/N: **Again, more apologies for the severely long wait, IRL has been keeping me really busy. Unfortunately, this is once more a shorter chapter than usual. That said, it's worth the wait, I assure you. This chapter was definitely a struggle to write since it's one of the milestones of the story. I hope you can all forgive me for the _severely _long wait for it. I promise that things are worth it in the end and I hope everyone enjoys the turn of events this chapter begins!

Enjoy my sweethearts. Things are falling in place and be aware that the last scene takes place from _Elsa's _point of view.

**Warning: **Depictions of an anxiety attack.

* * *

"_Hey."_

_An odd copper tang was settling on her tongue, making her stomach churn. Blood? That was blood, right? The metallic scent wafted into her nostrils over the smell of rain water and rust._

"_Hey. It's gonna be okay."_

_Her fingers sunk in, searching through the dark._

"_Hey, don't cry."_

_A ringing drowned out the rain. She could barely hear anything above the harsh breathing and the pain rocketing her spine._

"_Hey—"_

_Her vision blurred. The darkness became an indiscernible shape._

"—_don't cry."_

_How long were they going to be stuck in here?_

"_Don't cry."_

* * *

"_Don't cry Anna."_

The very vague sense of vertigo jolted her from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open and for a few moments the all consuming darkness sent a cold tremor of alarm and terror through her. A chill ran down her spine and she doubted it was because of the frigid night air. Her eyes darted about, looking for some semblance of light. The world was blurry and weightless for a few, heart-stopping moments. Her head spun, a lingering thudding rocketing it back and forth as she breathed, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness around her.

The alarm clock on their nightstand halted her racing nerves.

_What time is it?_

Anna tilted her head, fighting back a wave of nausea that threatened to wash over her. She blinked at the glowing numbers on the clock, willing the bright digits to come into focus. After several more tense moments, her vision settled and she saw it was one in the morning. It had been a few hours since she had returned home, but it felt like an eternity.

Her chest tightened as she sat up, shoulders hunching up to her ears as she recalled the silent ride and walk back to her dorm complex. Elsa had barely spared her a glance, let alone said a goodbye. She had remained as steadfastly tight-lipped and curt as she had been during the drive home. A growing ache and nervousness had settled over Anna until she had slipped into her dorm and promptly curled up in bed—ignoring her cousin's growing words of confusion. She hadn't even had the energy to take off her clothes or eat. She had just pulled off her shoes and draped the covers over her head, without a single word.

Rapunzel had stared at her for a long moment before mercifully leaving her alone.

Now, her cousin laid in her bed and Anna listened to the sounds of her breathing as she stared at the floor—limp, motionless, and drained. She had hoped to kiss Elsa goodnight, but the fantasy had been wiped from her mind after their tense conversation. Elsa had been continuously stiff. It made Anna's stomach churn to see her girlfriend act—

Act—

_Cold._

Anna dug her tooth into her lip harder, hands squeezing the edge of her bed until her knuckles turned white. Of course she had heard rumors about Elsa after she'd gotten to know the blonde woman a bit more. It had been during the year when she and the older woman were just beginning to actually speak and acknowledge each other outside of class. She knew some of their present and former classmates had deemed Elsa something of an Ice Queen because of her casual distance from others. Something Anna had always found absurd and judgemental.

_So what if someone doesn't like hanging around others for so long? Or hanging around other people in general._

Anna's nails scratched the wood of her bed frame. Her jaw tightened and the twisting feeling in her stomach increased.

_She really was different tonight..._

Anna replayed the events in her mind, trying to pinpoint a moment in time that indicated Elsa's change in behavior.

She inhaled sharply and an ache stirred in her chest.

_What upset her so much that she acted like that?_

Anna bit her lip, digging her tooth in deep enough that she felt a pinprick of pain burst from her bottom lip. The sting however, was a calming distraction from the thoughts rolling and colliding in the back of her mind.

_Maybe it really was something I did...but—no! Don't think like that. It was probably something else that upset her. She looked stressed out before I even said anything. It probably wasn't me._

She exhaled slowly, a quiver running down her spine.

_Right? _

Elsa had never been anything but completely kind and gentle. She shook her head, blinking back the wetness pricking her eyes. Anna ran a hand through her hair, unconsciously fingering the white streak on her temple. Her fingertips trembled and she sniffed.

_Even before we started dating and were just barely talking, she was still so kind._

The ache in her chest deepened.

_Elsa..._

* * *

Her legs burned with effort as she ran through the dense, pouring rain. Everything everywhere was soaked. She could hear fat droplets splattering upon the hood of cars, onto the pavement, against window panes, and on top of her umbrella. It made her already racing nerves even more frantic.

The heavy, gray atmosphere usually meant she was either rushing through the rain or hiding inside a building until it let up.

Unfortunately for her, she was currently doing the first.

Anna huffed, blinking rapidly and inwardly cheering when she saw the English building coming up in sight. _Oh, thank goodness! Maybe I actually won't be late this time around! _Her alarm clock hadn't gone off and her cell phone—much to her dismay and forgetfulness—had been uncharged. Rapunzel, ever the early riser, had already left for her life drawing class. Anna had been left snoring in her bed, almost sleeping the morning away until Pascal had licked the inside of her ear.

In all honesty, she wasn't even running that late this morning. Pascal had woken her up forty-five minutes prior to her first class. She still had around fifteen minutes until it started and she was already approaching the building, only several yards away now.

But harsh rain had always left her with a sense of urgency that she could never figure out.

And so here she was, scrambling up the steps to her class, grabbing the handrail desperately in a frantic attempt to not slip. Her sneakers were soaked and each step almost had her face meeting with the concrete. The hallway that led to her classroom finally came into view.

_Finally!_

Anna huffed, gripping the handrail tightly with cold fingers. She stopped for a moment, chest heaving and lungs fighting for oxygen. Even with the cold, gray rain roaring around her, she could still tell she was sweating underneath her clothes. The redhead took another large breath before straightening and shakily closing her umbrella. She glanced at her watch, grimacing when she noticed how damp her long-sleeved gray shirt was.

"Great," she muttered as she rolled up the cloth and squinted at the numbers. "Like ten minutes. Perfect!"

Grinning breathlessly, Anna whirled around, tucking her umbrella under her arm. Her hand reached for the double glass doors that led into the building, the adrenaline in her veins finally dying down.

Only for her pulse to shoot up again when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair waiting just outside the classroom.

Elsa was seated next to their classroom on one of the hallway benches, fingers delicately running over the letters in her textbook. This time she had an umbrella laying next to her. But Anna's eyes skimped over it, landing instead on the blonde's elegant features. Her hair was pulled down into a plait, bangs framing the sides of her face. She'd forgone her usual red lipstick, instead settling on a light pink tone. The tip of her tongue was poking out, blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she read.

Anna felt every bone in her body shake.

She spluttered, the tips of her ears turning bright red as her heart fought between freezing in place or running a mile a minute. _Wow! Wait, what? What's she doing here?!_ Anna nearly kicked herself a second later when she remembered that she and Elsa shared the same class. _Oh right, you idiot. How could you forget?!_

How _could _she forget? Especially with what had occurred earlier last week. The polite blonde had returned her umbrella and Anna hadn't been able to get Elsa out of her mind since then. Each time she had spotted her pink umbrella out of the corner of her eye in her dorm while studying or eating—even going to bed once—she had recalled the way their fingers brushed.

It was confusing.

Everything about the entire situation was _confusing._ She had chalked it up to simply thinking that Elsa was an attractive woman. And she _was_. Anna wasn't oblivious to that. The older woman was a vision. Slender in figure and dignified in stature—back straight, shoulders up, and face forward whenever the redhead caught a glimpse of her walking. Hands that folded over either attentively when she was listening in class or delicately when she was sitting outside.

_Except for that one time, _her brain reminded her.

But blonde hair so light, Anna wanted to see what Elsa looked like in summer. And blue eyes so bright, she found it hard to meet their piercing gaze.

_Well, she __**is **__a bit pale though. But her skin reminds me of snow._

And Anna had always loved snow.

She swallowed, a lump in her throat bobbing up and down. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and she was faintly surprised that no one had come up behind her to push her out of the way given that she had been standing in front of the entrance to the hallway for a few minutes now. The pouring rain and chill helped her refocus. Anna inhaled shakily and brushed a red lock of hair behind her ear. Her fingertips shook as she opened the double doors, cringing when the glass creaked noisily. Her stomach was twisting and turning, knees trembling as she slid inside. The hair on the back of her neck rose when she saw Elsa's head tip up.

Her heart nearly burst when she noticed those full lips curl up into the barest of smiles.

Anna walked forward as if she was treading over needles. Her sneakers squeaked along the tiled floor and every step that took her closer and closer to Elsa made that miniscule smile twitch and those blue eyes twinkle. She stopped a few feet away from the blonde woman, gripping the strap of her backpack as if it was a lifeline.

"Good morning," Elsa said softly, dipping her head in a slight nod. Her eyelashes fluttered with a blink and the redhead almost forgot to breathe for a moment.

_What's wrong with me?_

She choked, fumbling with her umbrella as she moved to lean against the wall next to the bench. "G-good morning!" Anna's eyes darted to the double doors, quickly taking in the still pouring rain. "A-although, I don't think it's really a good morning today. It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Anna fiddled with the end of her damp, gray shirt, biting her lip and glancing down to stare at her wet shoes. "You'd think this rain will never end from the sounds of it!" _Oh god, stop talking. Stop talking now. You're rambling again Anna. _"It's a bit frustrating don't you think? I mean, it makes getting to class a real pain." She tugged on the collar of her shirt, laughing once. "Trying not to get wet on the way here." _Oh god, what am I __**doing?!**_ She began to gesture, heartbeat quickening in her ears. "Not that maybe it isn't a good morning!" Anna said, quickly glancing at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and Anna felt her pulse skip. "I-I mean, the weather alone doesn't make a day go bad. Uh, you said it was a good morning so maybe it is!"

She could have heard a pin drop in the silence that ensued.

Anna looked away and brushed a lock of strawberry-blonde hair back, acutely aware that Elsa's smile had vanished. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt the blonde watching her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that Elsa's head was tilted to the side and her brow was furrowed slightly.

She flushed and cleared her throat. "S-so how are you?" Anna asked, gathering her courage and turning to give the older woman a half, wobbly smile.

Elsa blinked, as if taken aback by Anna's sudden question. The redhead mentally kicked herself for speaking for so long. The older woman hummed and glanced back down at her book, running her fingers over the page absentmindedly.

"I'm doing well," she said and Anna's heart leapt in her throat at the soft admission. Elsa closed her book and turned to face the redhead, lips curling up into a tiny smile again. "Things have been getting—" something flickered in her blue eyes and Anna felt a shiver run down her spine, "—better, you could say."

The image of Elsa sitting on the bench alone that day flashed through Anna's mind. She inhaled quietly and stared down at her shoes, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. A grin threatened to take over her face. She could feel it twitching at the corner of her lips and didn't know why. Something bubbled and stirred in her chest. Her cheeks bloomed with a sudden warmth and she couldn't stop her feet from lightly tapping against each other.

"Better?" Her voice sounded strangely light even to her own ears and she couldn't pinpoint the reason _why. _Elsa nodded next to her, not taking her eyes off her book. Anna's pulse quickened and she found herself unable to stop the grin from curling on her lips. Her cheeks dimpled and she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear for the third time in the span of a few minutes. "I'm glad to hear that. I was—"

She sucked in a breath sharply and noticed Elsa snap her head up to stare at her. The blonde's blue eyes froze her in place and she felt her heart hammer against her rib cage.

_Woah, woah, woah! Where is all this coming from?_

"You were...?" Elsa prodded gently, eyebrow knitting together. Something flickered on her face and Anna shook in her sneakers.

She couldn't say she had been _worried_ exactly. She hadn't. She thought the blonde was more than capable of taking care of herself given what she had seen of her. Even when Elsa hadn't left her thoughts, Anna hadn't been worried. Curious, maybe, but not worried. They didn't know each other. They had barely even spoken to each other in all the time they had shared classes. They had exchanged a few "hello's" and "excuse me," when passing by each other in the hallway, but up until last week Elsa hadn't really been aware of her presence. _Anna _hadn't really been aware of the blonde.

_So why __**couldn't **__I stop thinking about her all weekend?_

"Anna?"

Elsa's voice jolted her from her reverie and she glanced at the blonde to see the other woman staring at her, smile gone from her face.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes traveled up and down the redhead's figure. "Are you still...tired from last week?"

_She remembers that? _Anna mentally slapped herself and pushed herself off the wall, shifting her bag on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she said, flashing Elsa a grin. The blonde's blue eyes lit up by just the barest bit and Anna felt her chest swell with an indescribable emotion. Her grin curled higher, cheeks bunching up. "Great, actually."

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Elsa's smile return. It was so small. Barely a tilt to her lips. But something in the redhead trembled and expanded at the sight.

"That's good to know," Elsa said, voice soft and polite. She turned back to her book, staring at the cover. Her fingertips tapped the cover gently. "It's—"

Anna perked up, eyes widening slightly. _Is she actually making a conversation with me? With __**me **__of all people? _The soles of her feet tingled. She swallowed and waited, deciding against speaking again lest she find herself on another tirade.

Elsa stopped, biting her lip. She glanced away and for a brief moment Anna swore she saw red on her cheeks. She dismissed the notion as soon as possible. It was likely from the cold anyway.

_What would Elsa have to be nervous about anyway?_

Her mouth opened before she could stop herself.

"It's been a really frustrating semester this year hasn't it?"

Blue eyes shot up to stare at her, wide and surprised.

_Me and my big mouth._

She couldn't help herself.

Anna stared down at her shoes, feeling her cheeks heat up again. "I-I mean, like I said. What with the weather and everything, it's been pretty rough all around." She rubbed her arm, looking around the hallway—avoiding the stare directed at her. "Well it's close to exams and stuff. Everyone's been kind of cranky don't you think?" The hair on the back of her neck rose. She could feel goosebumps crawling up her own. _Is it just me or is it getting colder? _Anna swallowed and mumbled, "I think the rain's been affecting everyone lately, you know?"

Teal eyes glanced swiftly to the side.

Elsa blinked at her, a curious, indiscernible expression on her face.

Anna inhaled and felt every bone, organ, and nerve in her body quiver.

_My god. What is wrong with me?_

Then, those cherry-pink lips quirked up again, just the tiniest bit more and the blonde turned back to her book. One of her hands reached over and fiddled with the umbrella tucked up next to her.

"I think," she began slowly and Anna felt her heart thud in her chest, "it could be a good morning."

Elsa looked up and they finally stared at each other.

Something hung and hummed in the air. Anna could hear the rain distantly pour outside. Her throat clogged up and she found it hard to speak around the lump bobbing up and down. Her tongue felt thick and her mouth was dry. Her fingers tingled now along with her feet.

Elsa's brow furrowed and her smile wobbled in place. Anna's heart jumped in her throat and she shoved her hands into her pockets, kicking at a spot on the tiled floor.

"Yeah, it could be," she admitted. She licked her lips and refrained from freezing when Elsa brightened. "Uh—" where _was _the professor? Why hadn't he arrived yet? Why couldn't she say something that seemed coherent and intelligent? "I think the weather forecast said it might let up a bit this week?"

Elsa's eyebrows rose up and Anna felt slightly dizzy when she noticed that they were a few shades darker than the hair atop her head. They were brown, in fact. _Why did I not notice that before? Wait. Correction, why am I even __noticing it __**now**__?_

"That would be nice," Elsa whispered, blue eyes glancing down the hallway towards the doors. She tucked a lock of hair back and Anna finally felt the lump in her throat go down when she watched the way the blonde's long bangs swished and fell against her elegant face.

_No, really. What is wrong with me? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep after all._

"Are you cold?"

She jumped. Anna blinked several times at Elsa, teal eyes wide. The older woman's brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip. Regret or something flashed across her face.

"M-me?" the redhead quipped.

Elsa blinked and looked up and down the hallway again. She glanced back at Anna with something close to amusement glimmering in her eyes. She nodded, a tiny up and down motion of her head. The smile on her face became more cordial.

"Who else would I be speaking with?" she asked and there was something in her voice, something in the way she said _with _that made Anna dizzy again.

The comment should have hurt. It was an old reminder. She had heard far too many like it growing up—when she had started public school in her preteens and every turn had been followed by such a comment.

And yet—

"I'm s-sorry," Elsa stammered, head turning sharply back to her lap. The tips of her ears reddened. She grabbed the end of her braid and fiddled with it, mumbling, "I didn't mean anything by it. Perhaps I should have, er, been more clear," Elsa's eyes darted to her and then back down, "or something..."

_Oh god, too cute. _Anna sucked in a breath. "No," she whispered.

The blonde turned back to her slowly and cautiously. She watched those bright blue eyes widen in confusion. A grin curled on her face and her voice sounded light and captivated even to her own ears.

"I think," Anna began slowly and she could feel her cheeks bunch up with her thousand-watt smile, "I am a bit cold."

Elsa blinked and her eyebrows knitted together. She straightened and one of her hands went up to the collar of her jacket. "Your shirt is wet."

Anna blinked, pulled from the haze that had fallen over her. She looked down at her shirt, tugging on the dark gray material. It still clung somewhat to her skin and now she was aware of the chill that passed through the hallway. She flipped one of her braids over her shoulder and shot Elsa a grin.

"A little I guess. I forgot to take a sweater or something because I was in such a rush earlier this morning." Elsa frowned at her and this time Anna could see actual worry flicker in her eyes. The redhead's grin widened. "It's okay. It's not too wet." She lifted up her umbrella and jerked her head toward it. "My umbrella kept most of the rain off me."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, looking her up and down. The blonde bit her lip and she fingered a button on her long, dark blue coat. "This winter has been really wet and cold lately. You could get sick."

Anna grinned and straightened, hefting her bag higher up on her shoulder. "I'm sure! I'm fine, it'll dry in no time. Don't worry." Something was bubbling in her chest. She felt light on her feet. She had just run from across campus to get to her class, but in that moment she felt a burst of energy starting from her chest and traveling down to her toes. Her head was spinning.

Elsa shifted—moved as if she made to stand up, but the sound of footsteps shuffling behind them made them both pause and turn.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see their professor hurrying down the hallway. His briefcase was stuffed to the brim with papers and she guessed he had been in as much of a hurry as she had. A few of her classmates tailed behind him and she noticed something flicker in their eyes when they spotted her early and _next _to Elsa. Her spine went rigid when she saw them subtly exchange looks between their friends. The redhead shifted her weight and scooted a few inches farther away from the bench. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elsa glance at her. She tried to keep the casual grin on her face, but her stomach still rolled and twisted.

Her professor finally skidded to a halt in front of the doors and began to fumble with his keys, mumbling his apologies about being late. She drifted to the back of the students beginning to line up behind him, some of them grumbling quietly about class. Again, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elsa.

The blonde had looked away from her now. She was still seated, but the people shuffling behind their professor had moved closer to her space. Her textbook was held tightly to her chest and the tiny smile on her face had been replaced by an almost blank expression.

Almost.

Anna blinked and her brow creased with worry when she noticed lines of tension along the blonde's face. Barely there and nearly hidden by her make-up, but there all the same. Her chest tightened when she recalled the way Elsa had been sitting that one rainy afternoon—shoulders bunched up, brow furrowed, and knees pressed tightly together.

As the crowd began to move inward—their professor welcoming them in and instructing everyone to take their seats—Anna sidled through bodies to linger by the bench. She gripped one of her backpack's straps with all her might, as if holding onto it would bring her some courage. Her hand shook as she reached forward, fingers slowly inching towards dark cloth.

Bright blue eyes turned around and stared at her at the last second.

Her heart stopped and she froze in place, teal eyes widening. Her hand hovered over Elsa's shoulder and she watched the blonde glance between her trembling fingertips and herself. Confusion flashed across Elsa's delicate features and Anna had to fight every urge in her bones to flee. To drop limply to the floor and wait for the ground to swallow her whole. To die from lack of air because she had stopped _breathing _at some point. To—

To—

To do _something _that meant she wouldn't be here. Looking like a fool with her hand stretched out, over the shoulder of a girl she barely knew and hadn't even really noticed until last week.

_So why do I want—_

_"Don't cry."_

—_oh._

All because she couldn't stand to see Elsa look like that. Curled in, shoulders high, arms wrapped around herself, and discomfort clear in her blue eyes.

Her heart started again.

"Uh," Anna began, feeling warmth flush in her cheeks and creep down to her toes. Elsa blinked at her, eyebrows knitting together. The redhead's fingers twitched and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, I, er—"

Elsa's frown deepened and she tilted her head to the side, worry flickering in her eyes. Anna curled her toes in her damp sneakers and pushed down the flipping and rolling in her stomach.

"Good morning," she whispered.

The rain poured outside and she was dimly aware of a draft brushing her skin. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, her wet shirt clinging tightly to her thin frame with the bitter bite of winter air sinking down into her bones. The hallway was emptying now, but she couldn't will her feet to move from their spot. She could hear seats being swiveled and textbooks hitting wood from inside their class. She could hear every droplet of water splash against the glass pane of the hallway's double doors and splatter onto cement. She could hear her heart _pounding_ in her ears—a one, two, three-four beat.

She heard the hitch in Elsa's breath as the blonde's shoulders hunched up to her ears, saw an elegant jaw tighten, and fingers squeeze a hard cover before—

"Good morning," Elsa whispered.

A tiny grin curled on Anna's lips and—despite the bubbles that floated and bobbed in her chest—she watched with delight as a smile twitched at the corners of Elsa's mouth.

Instantly, the fragile, foggy atmosphere between her and Elsa shattered by the barest bit.

* * *

That had been over a year ago and the memory still made her breathless.

Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a wave of exhaustion hitting her in the gut.

_So what was different today?_

The question continued to plague her mind and she bit her lip, worrying the flesh with her tooth trying to figure things out. Something continued to push and pull at the back of her mind. Something in the way Elsa had acted unsettled her and she couldn't pinpoint _why. _Anna gripped the edge of her bed again and inhaled slowly.

_Relax. She probably did just have a bad day. Stop overthinking things. Tomorrow's your __**anniversary**__ with her. Make it a great one._

Anna's lips twitched and a smile flashed across her face before something coiled in her stomach and made it sink.

_Or maybe nothing's different and we're just getting to know each other more._

Her jaw hardened and she stared into nothing, eyes brewing darkly while she rolled the thought over in her head.

_But so what? Maybe she just gets moody on bad days. Is that so bad? I don't know every in and out of Elsa. That's fine though right? I can learn. I don't—_

A shudder passed through her and she rose to her feet. Anna cupped her hands together as she walked the few steps towards Rapunzel's bed. She ignored every implication her thoughts brought up, pushed down her negative expectations, and braced a knee on the other bed. It creaked under her weight and she refrained from tensing or fleeing.

Still…

She couldn't push down the rapid beat of heart.

Her fingers felt thin as she gripped Rapunzel's shoulder and shook her cousin slightly. She didn't have to wait long. Rapunzel stirred with a groan, shifting onto her side to blink blearily up at her, the green of her eyes nearly invisible in the dark.

"Anna?" she croaked and even without a decent source of light, Anna knew her cousin was staring at her in confusion. "What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

Anna slid her knee off the bed and brought her hands back to her chest, biting her lower lip. Beyond their dorm walls, she could hear an increasing drizzle of rain. It made the hairs on the back of her neck rise and caused a shiver to run down her spine. Rapunzel shifted, leaning on her elbows. Even without seeing her, Anna could tell her cousin was squinting at her.

"Was it another dream?" Rapunzel asked, voice soft, but not from sleepiness. One of her hands reached over and grazed Anna's forearm. Her muscles twitched from the touch, but she didn't flinch away. "You can tell me if you want."

Anna shook her head, even though her cousin couldn't see. "N-no, it wasn't that." The fingers on her arm squeezed gently and she inhaled shakily. "Could I sleep with you?" she asked.

Her voice was small; frail. A part of her hated how it sounded. It left a terrible feeling burning in her stomach. But—and she felt the hand on her forearm tighten with strength and heard Rapunzel shift again on the bed—she didn't even have to wait half a minute for her cousin to answer.

The covers rustled as they were pushed aside. The grip on her arm gently tugged her forward and she limply crawled onto the bed.

"Of course," Rapunzel whispered as Anna pressed into her, curling tightly into a ball. Instinctively, the brunette wrapped her arms around Anna, one hand traveling up to comb through messy strawberry-blonde locks. Rapunzel's voice was quiet, almost inaudible amongst the sound of rain pouring outside, but Anna felt her breath brush her ear. "If it wasn't that, then—"

A shudder wracked Anna's spine.

"I'm sorry," the redhead mumbled, cutting the other woman off. Her cousin stiffened and the hand on the back of Anna's head stilled. She gripped the pink camisole tightly in her grasp, burying her face into a shoulder. "I just want to sleep Rapunzel."

There was a long moment of silence and Anna occupied herself by closing her eyes and counting the breaths passing by her ear and the droplets pouring over the city. It lulled her into a haze and brought a combined wave of calm and despair. She bit her lip and pressed her knees as tightly to her chest as she could.

Then, the hand on her head resumed its movements. The fingers on her back drifted up and down in slow circles. She felt herself being pulled tighter into the body in front of her and lips pressed gently against her forehead.

"Okay," Rapunzel said and her featherlight voice confirmed she wouldn't press anymore.

Anna sighed through her nose and they curled around each other, a hum beginning to vibrate from Rapunzel's throat. A haze fell over the redhead as she listened to the quiet lullaby spilling from Rapunzel's lips and the soft pitter-patter of rain from outside.

Her stomach continued to twist and turn—constrict and curl—as she fell back to sleep.

"_You were just so desperate for love, weren't you?"_

She couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

* * *

Morning light had yet to break over the horizon by the time she woke up.

The alarm clock cut through the air with its blaring, the ringing sending another throbbing headache through her temples.

Elsa snapped open one eye and stared into the gray dark. She could see the neon green lights of _5:45 _flashing. Her ears picked up the sound of rain hitting her large window pane. It made goosebumps rise on her back. Her fingers sunk deeper into her pillow, clutching the edge tightly. The only other sound in the room was the regular rise and fall of Meg's breathing from the other bed, creating a strange, soft cacophony between her fear and comfort.

_I don't want to get out of bed._

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and a wave of nausea spiraled over her. She hadn't thought like that in some time. Not since committing hard to her medication and therapy after the death of her parents.

The alarm clock continued to ring and blare and Elsa knew that if she continued to let it run, Meg would wake up eventually and there'd be—

There'd be _questions._

And she was so sick of questions. Sick of being prodded and pushed, asked why she didn't do this or _that. _Why she didn't hang around with other children and instead chose to curl around books in corners or why she didn't come out of her room at times and instead—

_"Stay in your room if you want then! But I swear if you do not come for Friday's dinner, then there will be repercussions young lady! I won't have that kind of __**behavior **__in my house!"_

She wondered in the end if they had realized that it wasn't that she didn't want do such things, but that she _couldn't _have.

_What did it matter in the end what I could or couldn't do? We always moved to another city several months later anyway. Nobody noticed some thin, nervous girl in the corner. Honestly, who—_

_"—are you okay?"_

Her headache throbbed at her temples and she shut her eyes tightly. Elsa whimpered and curled deeper into her bed, trying to block out the blaring of her alarm clock and the drizzle of rain pouring outside. Something flickered and blurred behind her closed eyelids and another wave of vertigo washed over her. Her pulse flared and she inhaled sharply, pressing her face into her pillow. The familiar prickle and shudder of anxiety crawled on her skin. Elsa whimpered and tried to block out the clock's incessant buzzing.

She could still hear tires screeching and glass shattering. It almost felt as if she had—

The light flicked on.

The sudden glow made spots dance behind her eyelids and she jerked in bed. There was the sound of something being slammed and the alarm clock stopped ringing. Elsa's eyes snapped open and she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light in her room.

Violet eyes stared down at her. Her stomach tightened at the look on her roommate's face.

Meg glanced at the alarm clock and then back at her, frowning. Elsa looked away from her stare, swallowing a lump in her throat and trying to stop the shivers racing up and down her spine. There was a soft sigh and she flinched when Meg sat down on the edge of the bed. A hand grazed her shoulder and she twitched. It retracted.

"You okay Blondie?" Meg asked and Elsa's stomach churned when she noticed that the brunette was deliberately keeping her voice soft.

It made guilt claw at her insides.

Elsa stared at a spot on her bed, eyes boring a hole into the light blue sheets, lips pursing into a thin line. _One, two, three. One, two, three,_ she counted in her head.

When she didn't answer after several seconds Meg sighed and played with the edge of her comforter. The rain continued to beat at their condo's window and with every splatter against the glass Elsa could feel her composure weaken. Her muscles grew taut and her nerves began to race under her skin. The hair on the back of her neck rose. She knew that Meg could hear her breath quickening.

Elsa wished her bed could swallow her whole.

A hand came up again and gently brushed aside blonde bangs. She bit her lip and whimpered, shutting her eyes. Fingertips grazed her temple and her whole body stiffened.

"Sorry," Meg whispered, withdrawing her hand once more.

Elsa shook her head and fought down the despair creeping on her bones. "It's okay," she muttered, mentally cringing with how hoarse her voice sounded.

For the next several minutes, her roommate sat by her, still as a statue. Elsa swallowed and pushed her knees up to her chest, the sheets crinkling and sounding horribly loud in the otherwise silent room. The rain continued to pour outside, growing in strength and she knew that Meg was reaching her limit.

"What was it this time?"

Her heart plummeted further down, sinking through her stomach and dropping down dead at her toes.

Elsa blinked furiously, feeling wetness at the corners of her eyes. The wave of sickness returned with a force, turning her world around over and over. She inhaled and her lungs strained for air. It was hard to breathe and exhaling caused a shudder to wrack her slender frame.

"Elsa?" Meg's voice sounded worried and she mentally kicked herself harder at the knowledge of that. Her fingers tightened their grip on her pillow when she felt the body next to her shift just slightly closer. "We don't have to talk, obviously, if you don't want to, but..."

A hand laid upon her shoulder, firmer this time. Elsa didn't know whether she wanted to lean into the touch or shy away from it. The answer was made for her when Meg withdrew her hand again and the guilt oozing in her stomach intensified.

_"Elsa, darling. Can't you just...come out? For Mommy please."_

_No, no, no._

She breathed in again and this time she couldn't stop the choking sob. The tears behind her eyes burned harder and she pressed her nose down into her pillow, feeling them leak down her face, felt the empty feeling in her stomach grow. The rain outside seemed to pound harder and harder against the glass, making her curl tighter into a ball. She heard Meg shift next to her, hands coming up to grasp her shoulders.

"Elsa! Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't cry," the brunette said soothingly.

"_Don't cry."_

For some reason, the words made her ache. Elsa buried her face in her pillow until she could only see the darkness behind her closed eyelids. Meg continued to offer soft words and sounds of comfort, one hand trailing down to her back to rub in slow, gentle circles.

"You don't have to say anything," Meg said and her hand squeezed Elsa's shoulder.

The combined comfort and easy acceptance made her tremble and sob harder.

_God, I miss—I miss __**them.**_

_"I think you need this more than I do!"_

_I miss __**Anna.**_

But it had been _her _that had shut down on her girlfriend, just like it had been _her _who turned away from her parents. The empty, guilty feeling intensified tenfold. The sobbing came harder and she couldn't hide her tears no matter how much she tried. Meg's hands tensed on her frame before they resumed their rubbing and Elsa cried into her pillow, words spilling brokenly from her mouth.

"I-I was... I was in the car with them this t-time... I was in the car with them this time. Oh god. Oh god, oh god..."

The hands on her tensed. She sobbed harder and her chest hurt from the action, shoulders shaking.

"Shh," Meg whispered and Elsa felt her roommate reach over and pull the covers onto her. "You're okay now Elsa. You're okay."

No. No, she wasn't. She wasn't okay at all.

_On today of all days._

* * *

Anna stared down at their dorm floor with a haunted expression. Her wristwatch clicked incessantly and she glanced at it dully to note the time.

_6:30._

Her fingers twitched on her lap. She gripped the edge of her shirt and tugged at the old material. She wasn't sure if it sagged on her figure because it was just that old or because she was just that thin. Anna exhaled and rubbed her eyes, dragging her hands down her face. She turned back to the tiny mirror on their vanity desk and squinted at it, teal eyes flickering over every freckle on her face.

_What do I—_

The door clicked open and she jumped in her seat, glancing over her shoulder to see Rapunzel poke her head in. The brunette frowned at her, green eyes flashing with worry when she saw Anna sitting sullenly.

"Oh," was her cousin's only reaction.

Anna's lips quivered into a tiny smile and she waved slightly at the older woman. "Hey."

Rapunzel's frown deepened and the redhead deflated. "Have you been hiding in here since you got out of class?"

Anna winced and turned back to the mirror, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers fiddled with braiding the strands into her signature hairstyle while she stammered, "I- er, I wanted to make sure I looked perfect for tonight. But I—"

She heard the door shut softly and then heard Rapunzel walk up to her. A familiar hand brushed lightly across the top of her head and she sagged in her seat.

"I don't know what to wear," Anna mumbled, eyelids drooping. Exhaustion crept into her limbs and she sighed, chin touching the top of her chest. "Or even what to say to her when I see her."

Rapunzel hummed behind her and continued to stroke her hair. Anna stared at the mirror, barely moving when she noticed her cousin pick up the hair brush beside her and lift it to begin running it through strawberry-blonde locks. The rhythmic motion helped calm Anna's nerves. Somewhat.

She swallowed and fiddled with a tube of lipstick, glancing at her cousin in the mirror. Words weren't coming to her for some reason. It was disorienting and discomforting.

Rapunzel saved her the trouble. "The others said you were practically a walking skeleton all day." Anna flinched and clutched the cherry-pink lipstick. Her cousin paused before resuming her brushing. "Cheer up Anna. It's likely she just had a bad day. She probably feels terrible for leaving you on such an awkward note."

_Knowing Elsa, she probably does._

Anna bit her lip when her stomach twisted suddenly.

_But do I really know her?_

A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes, inhaling slowly.

_Come on. No more thoughts like that. Stop it._

She exhaled and opened her eyes. "You're right," she mumbled, feeling strength returning to her when words did. "You're probably right." Anna half-laughed and fiddled with the tube of lipstick, raising it to her mouth and running it over slowly. "Elsa's probably thinking she'll have to make it up to me or something." Finished, she snapped the tube shut and rolled it over in her hands, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "But, it'll be fine, I'm sure. Everyone has bad days."

Rapunzel blinked at her in the mirror before smiling slightly. "You're going to have a lovely dinner," she said, delicately combing the brush through her hair before setting it aside. "Do you want your hair in your braids?"

Anna fidgeted and played with her fingertips, glancing down shyly. "I don't know. Do you think I should try a different style?" She finally turned around to stare up at her cousin, warmth blooming on her freckled cheeks. "I mean, this is a special occasion."

Rapunzel frowned and placed one hand on her hip, the other cupping her chin. She hummed and looked the redhead up and down, a contemplative look in her green eyes. It was the same expression she put on whenever she was studying a painting or drawing. Anna cracked a half-smile and said, "Maybe I should have bought something from Anita's after all."

It had been a long, long time since she had worn anything expensive.

_"Do you think they'll like me?"_

She stiffened and the smile dropped from her face. Rapunzel blinked and her expression softened. The brunette reached over and caressed Anna's check, a tender look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. You should be focusing more on the fact that you've got a big thing to do with Elsa."

Anna laughed and absentmindedly reached up to hold her cousin's hand against her cheek. Her stomach churned and her voice came out slightly shaky. "That doesn't exactly answer the question of what I'm going to wear."

Rapunzel beamed and straightened, turning around and walking over to her bed. "About that!" Anna blinked and tilted her head when her cousin leaned down and pulled a box from underneath. "I wanted to give you this last night, but—"

She stopped and Anna felt tension line the air. The color drained from her face and she felt her stomach sink a bit. The younger woman tucked a lock hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, mumbling, "Yeah, I don't think last night would been the best time."

Rapunzel flashed her a sympathetic smile before rifling through the box. "You kept mentioning how you needed new clothes, but you never got around to actually _buying _some."

Anna laughed, her earlier blush returning. "Yeah, but you know," she gestured off-handedly, "things came up and such."

Rapunzel chuckled and pulled out a blouse. Anna blinked and her eyes slowly widened as realization dawned on her face. "Oh, Punzie, you didn't—"

The wide grin curling on the brunette's face cut her off. Anna swallowed and stood up, striding over to her cousin. In Rapunzel's hands was a simple-looking blouse. Simple-looking being the keywords. Up close, Anna could see the material was sleek, yet durable. She ran a finger over the blouse, jaw growing slack at the soft feeling. It was jet black. Anna blinked and gaped at her cousin, trying to form words around the lump in her throat.

"Punz, i-is this what you were doing yesterday?"

Rapunzel beamed and delicately folded the blouse, setting it on her bed. "Not completely," she glanced at Anna and winked, chuckling, "I have something else for you besides the shirt. That's just the start." The redhead made a choked noise and she laughed. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's for your anniversary! I know it's going to be a more casual thing then...then…"

She trailed off and Anna felt her stomach clench and plummet.

_Then some fancy dinner with so many people watching me._

Her skin crawled and she fidgeted in place, ducking her head down. The hair on the back of her neck rose. She could still feel the entirety of his family staring at her. Judging her. Anna swallowed and pushed down the need to hide. She straightened her shoulders and gripped her cousin's shoulders. Rapunzel looked up at her sharply, green eyes flashing with concern. Anna gave a tentative smile and pulled the brunette into a gentle embrace, pressing her nose into short hair.

"I love it," she whispered.

There was a short moment of silence before arms wrapped around her. Hands clutched her shoulders and squeezed her firmly. Rapunzel squealed and nuzzled her cheek. Anna laughed at the sudden enthusiasm radiating off her cousin as she began to babble.

"Oh, I knew you would! I'm so excited!" Rapunzel tore away from her to pick up the blouse again, placing it against Anna's chest and looking her up and down. "It's going to look lovely on you!" Anna grinned and felt her fingers tingle as Rapunzel smoothed out the blouse, obviously envisioning her in it already. "I wanted something classy, but not too formal so—"

Anna's laugh bubbled in her throat as her cousin began to circle around her, tilting her head this way and that as she spoke. She reached up and held the blouse in place, cheeks bunching up higher and higher.

"—oh! And it matches so lovely with your hair and eyes!" Rapunzel squealed and held Anna's cheek for a moment, green eyes lighting up. "It goes well with your skin too! You look great with greens and yellows, but—" Her cousin was back to circling her and the redhead felt her brush a few stray hairs back into her braids, "—I always think you'd look wonderful in another palette."

Something tickled the back of Anna's mind. She looked over her shoulder as Rapunzel fiddled around with her hair and shirt, humming to herself. "Wait, you said this was only the start."

"Mhm!" Her cousin turned back to her bed and rifled through the box, pulling out a sleek belt.

Anna's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you have a whole _outfit_ in there."

Rapunzel giggled and pecked her cheek. It made it that much easier to smile.

"No, I just have the blouse, this, and—" Her cousin's mouth clamped shut.

Anna blinked, the grin vanishing from her face. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "You hesitated."

Rapunzel coughed into her hand and placed the belt to the side, gently shutting the box. Anna leaned over quickly to try and peer inside, but her cousin was already moving it under the bed.

"Only thing you'll find in there are some jeans and boots," Rapunzel quipped, flashing Anna a grin when the redhead let out an annoyed grunt. "I'm saving the other stuff for a later occasion."

_Later occasion. _

For some reason the words hung both delicately and heavily in her mind. Anna straightened, palms suddenly sweaty. She tucked back a lock, brushing the white streak in her hair—finding some comfort in it.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Then, help me with the rest of my outfit?"

Rapunzel's grin grew larger. "Of course!"

Anna wished she could smile just as large, but the dread pooling in her stomach stopped her from doing so.

* * *

"She'll be here soon."

She didn't flinch or turn. She merely nodded mutely and continued to stir the sauce, keeping a careful eye on the pasta to make sure it wouldn't overcook. It was a welcoming distraction. A part of her was still so unsure of how she had managed to get out of bed.

_Double dosage. Just in case._

Elsa sighed and dropped the wooden spoon, fingers automatically rubbing her temples.

"Elsa, are you sure you don't want to—"

"No."

Her voice was sharp and curt, cutting through the air like a knife. She didn't even have to turn around to know Meg had winced. Her hands dropped and she gripped the edge of the stove tightly. The bone of her knuckles pressed against her skin, making it turn white and she felt that ever familiar, ever disgusting old feeling of something crawling along her insides.

"I don't think she'd mind," Meg said slowly and Elsa's shoulders tensed when she felt the brunette just a few steps behind her. "If you explained what was wrong I'm sure she'd understand."

_You make it sound so easy._

Elsa bit her lip. Her entire body felt tight, so wound up. Even after taking a second dose, she didn't feel much better than she had during the morning. A sigh escaped her lips and her shoulders sagged.

"Meg, please, I—" her words caught in her breath and a lump swelled in her throat.

What _did _she want?

_I want this to go well._

Elsa swallowed and turned around to face her roommate. The brunette had gone silent and when their eyes met, surprise flashed across her face.

"I don't want to reschedule," Elsa said. Mentally, she was kicking herself for being a stubborn fool, but she _wanted _this. Her hands came up and she was wringing them before she noticed. "Besides, it's too late to do that anyway. Anna will be here any minute. Like you said."

Meg frowned. "Oh, come on Blondie. I—"

Blue eyes widened, pleading. _"Meg."_

_Don't argue with me please. Not today._

Meg exhaled through her nose, worry flashing in her violet eyes. The guilt creeping through Elsa's limbs sped its pace. The brunette rubbed the back of her neck before shrugging.

"Alright, alright. But, well, you know." Meg shrugged again and shifted her purse, flashing Elsa a dry half-smirk. "Then, I'm off. You two have a good time."

The blonde frowned, absentmindedly turning back to check up on her food. She stirred the sauce again, feeling the familiar itch in her hands. "Where are you going?"

Meg shot her an incredulous look. "Uh, to Herc's? Me and the guys are having a movie night." Elsa blinked several times and her roommate chuckled. "If I recall correctly, an anniversary is kind of a private thing, right?"

The blonde blushed furiously, glancing away to occupy herself. "R-right, of course. Of course you'd be leaving. It makes sense." It was such a stupid thing to forget and the knowledge that she hadn't realized she would be _alone _with Anna sunk deep. Her mind ran over the thought that she had conveniently forgotten Meg wouldn't be here over and over.

_Stupid, foolish little girl. It's nothing to get worked over. Just "thoughts" in your head._

Elsa sighed, nodding.

_They're only thoughts._

She glanced over her shoulder and flashed Meg a tiny grin. "Well, I'll see you later then?"

Meg's face softened and she placed a hand on her hip, smirk widening. "Right, see you later Blonde. You and Wonder Girl have fun okay?" Elsa nodded again and the brunette's eyes flickered. "But not _too _much fun."

The blush on her cheeks darkened and she hurriedly checked on her pasta, fingers trembling. "I have no idea what you mean," she mumbled, the tips of her ears red. It was a wonder her voice didn't crack.

Meg laughed and Elsa was relieved to hear the usual spunk back in her voice.

"Alright, catch you later Blondie."

She flashed the brunette a tiny grin, seeing her walk out of the kitchen to the door. Elsa turned back to the stove, fingers twitching. She tried to concentrate on what she was cooking, but she could still feel the itch and prickle. Her fingers shook.

_I have to keep them busy._

Lest she scratch and dig her nails into her skin all over again.

The swing of the door and Meg's surprised shout made her jump. Elsa whirled around, blue eyes wide.

"Jesus Wonder Girl, you almost gave me a heart attack."

_She's here!_

Elsa's heart jumped into her throat.

_Oh god, I'm not ready._

She turned the stove off hurriedly, listening intently to the conversation coming from the living room.

"I-I'm sorry. I was, uh, just about to knock!"

Elsa mentally cringed at the hesitance in Anna's voice. _Is she nervous? She's nervous. Probably because of me. She probably still thinks last night was her fault or something. _But how could she explain what had happened during her appointment?

_I'm not __**ready.**_

She bit her lip and began to—as quietly as she could—plate their meal together. The voices had dulled to a murmur and that made her skin crawl. She strained her ears to listen as well as she could, placing the plates on the kitchen table.

"Why weren't you knocking?" Meg hissed.

Elsa paused in untying her apron.

"I was going to," Anna whispered back. "I was just...prepping myself."

Her stomach twisted. She looked around, rubbing her palms together, trying to push down the tight, twisting ache starting from her chest and running down.

"Well, learn how to knock next time Wonder Girl. She's waiting for you."

"She wasn't waiting long was she?"

Anna's concerned voice alleviated a tiny bit of the pressure in her chest. Her lips wobbled into a smile.

"Well, she wasn't before, but now she is. Get in there," Meg hissed.

Elsa fidgeted, eyes darting side to side as shuffling came from the living room. She inhaled and willed her stiff legs to move forward. A part of her mind was beginning to scream, trying to urge her to run to her room and hide.

"Right! Right, I—"

She noticed those teal eyes before she saw anything else.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat.

_Oh._

Anna looked different.

Her girlfriend wore a black, elegant blouse. It was tucked into a brown belt and the material looked so new that she wondered if Anna had bought it for the occasion. The small measure of emotion from before spread farther in her chest. The redhead had her usual braids, but she lacked the familiar sneakers. They had been replaced by a pair of slim, high lace-up boots. To Elsa's mild surprise, she had a blue pleated skirt on instead of jeans.

All in all, Anna didn't look as if she was dressed for the rainy day weather they were having at _all._

_But for an anniversary, she's __**perfect.**_

The chill of winter slowly sank to the floor and she felt a warmth bloom in her cheeks and her chest. Anna straightened, glancing sideways and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa quivered in her heels and clasped her hands together.

Meg looked between the two, eyebrow quirked. The blonde ignored the slow smirk curling on her friend's lips and straightened, clearing her throat.

"You're here."

It sounded so terribly blunt and empty. It barely contained any of the emotion she felt right now. Anna shuffled her feet, glancing down at the floor.

"Yeah. I'm here," she mumbled, cheeks reddening.

Elsa's own cheeks darkened.

"Well!"

Meg's voice cut through the atmosphere. Elsa jumped, staring with wide blue eyes at her roommate. The brunette patted Anna on the head, making the redhead start.

"I should be heading out now," she said. Her violet eyes flickered and she winked at Elsa. "You two relax and enjoy your evening together. Don't stay up late watching scary movies all night kiddies."

Then, with a laugh and a wave, Meg was out the door.

It clicked shut and the ensuing silence that followed in her apartment made a weight drop down upon her.

Anna glanced from the door and back to her, teal eyes wide. Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine and dug her nails into her palms. She looked down at her heels, mentally taking in her appearance. Suddenly, she was self-conscious about everything. She was sure that her neatly kept braid was loose. Her lipstick was probably smudged. She hadn't cleaned herself up since she had started cooking.

And now she was cursing herself for cooking in her simple white dress.

"You're gorgeous."

The soft, silken, _dreamy _voice halted her wayward thoughts.

Elsa started, blue eyes shooting up to stare into dazed teal.

Anna's lips were curved into a gentle smile and the blonde noticed she was holding an umbrella. Elsa's shoulders sagged a bit in relief. _At least she didn't come out all this way without one._ Her stomach twisted however, when she recognized the pink object.

_Oh._

A wave of nostalgia washed over her and she was conscious of the rain pouring outside again. The air thickened and the silence continued. Elsa wet her lips and looked away, rubbing her fingertips together. Anna fidgeted in front of her, glancing down at the floor—the tenderness on her face replaced by a frown.

_Great. Say something. Don't just stand there and let her think something's still wrong. Act normal. __**Be**__ normal, for once!_

"I—"

Anna looked up sharply. Elsa faltered for a moment before straightening her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I get cleaned up for a quick second?" She wrung her hands, biting her lip. "I haven't had the chance since I started cooking."

"Oh." Anna blushed lightly. "No, of course not. Go ahead! Uh, I'll just go sit down. The kitchen, right?"

Elsa nodded and when Anna turned, she spun on her heel and raced to the bathroom. She rushed to the vanity and stood in front of it, bracing her hands against the marble countertop for a moment. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to still the racing of her heart.

"Don't start freaking out. Just act naturally. Normally," she mumbled.

When she opened her eyes and stared into the mirror, she despaired at the dismal expression on her face.

_I don't know anything about normal though._

Her fingers shook as she reapplied her lipstick and then swiped her face with foundation. A glance at the mirror showed her that her braid was still in tact. _At least that hasn't gone wrong. _Elsa brushed a lock of hair back and then smoothed down her dress, mentally checking off to see if she had missed anything.

_The gift._

Her heart skipped three beats.

"Do I show it to her now?" she mumbled to herself, biting her thumb. "Or later?"

The fact that she didn't know what was an appropriate time made her insides squirm. Her inexperience careened itself into her head again and her therapist's words replayed in her mind.

_No, no, no. Don't think like that. Don't feel like that. Like this._

She was still biting her thumb.

Elsa tore it from her mouth as if she'd been burned and hurried to her bedroom. The sound of her heels clacking against the tiled floor sounded like thunder to her. The hair on the back of her neck rose when she saw the rain splattering against the bedroom window. Elsa breathed shakily as she grabbed Anna's present.

_Just breathe. Relax. Control it._

Her hands itched as she walked back to the kitchen. The familiar urge to run her nails over the skin of her wrists again and again was incessant.

"_Here, put these on. You need to learn how to break that habit."_

A shudder ran down her spine. She clutched the gift tightly and stopped.

Anna had placed her bag down in one of the seats and was currently setting ice into a small bowl, a bottle of wine next to her. As if she knew Elsa was staring, the redhead looked over her shoulder. A tentative grin curled on her lips.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Elsa mumbled back. Stiffly, she walked to her chair and placed the box down. Anna's eyes flicked to it and then back up at her. The blonde swallowed thickly. "D-did you have any trouble getting here?'

"No." Anna shook her head and pulled out her seat. "It's not raining too bad right now so I wasn't worried about getting wet."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Elsa's eyes honed in on the gauntness of her cheeks. Shadows—faint, but _there_—rested underneath Anna's eyes, dimming the brightness of the sea-green hue.

_Did she not sleep well?_

Elsa's lips thinned as she settled in her chair, the weight on her shoulders dragging further down.

_Well, would she sleep well after last night?_

"Um."

She looked up to see Anna fidgeting. Again. It sent a kick to her stomach. Her girlfriend always seemed to exude enthusiasm and warmth at every turn, but now Anna was rubbing her fingertips together as if she was treading on eggshells.

"Are you, uh," the redhead bit her lip, teal eyes darting back and forth, "feeling better Elsa?"

_No._

She didn't dare say that though.

"It's...better," Elsa mumbled instead. It was hardly adequate. It was hardly accurate. She traced the edge of the table with a finger, unable to meet Anna's concerned gaze. The words she desperately wanted to say were clogged in her throat, bogged down by her nerves and thoughts. "I...I'm sorry, I had—"

She glanced up at Anna quickly and froze. There was something strange and unfamiliar glimmering in her eyes. A murky look darkened their hue. One of her hands clutched the back of her chair and Elsa blinked at the strained tendons in her skin. The blonde shifted, ears picking up the sound of the rain continuously coming down.

"Are you sure?"

She stared at her girlfriend, surprise flaring at the odd undertone in her voice.

"I am," she said slowly and when Anna continued to stare at her, she looked down at her plate of food. "I just...had a rough day."

_God, I'm not ready to talk about it. Please don't ask any further Anna._

The feel of lips brushing against her cheek all too suddenly made her jump in her chair and whirl around.

"Sorry!" Anna stepped back, biting her lip guilty. "Probably not the best time to do that, but you looked, uh…" She trailed off and gestured her hands uselessly.

Elsa urged a dutiful smile onto her face and reached up to caress her girlfriend's face. The brush of her fingertips along a freckled cheek made something flash in those teal eyes.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'm okay."

Except she really, _really_ wasn't.

Anna drew back, a half-grin on her faces. She squeezed Elsa's hand for a moment and pressed a quick kiss to the palm, making the blonde's skin tingle and buzz. It was a welcoming distraction to the itch running along her hands, along the insides of her wrists. The redhead quickly shuffled back to her seat, seemingly placated by the short exchange.

"I brought the movie, if you want to watch it later." She fished out a DVD case, the words _Lady and the Tramp _spread across it. Elsa nodded, her smile a bit more genuine for the moment. "And, uh, I brought some wine too," Anna added, jerking her head in the direction of the slim glass bottle. "It's not terribly expensive. Er," she laughed and sat down, "not expensive at all actually. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Elsa replied and wished she could say more than that. But the nerves racing under her skin were making her heart beat rapidly. She cleared her throat. "So, dinner?"

"Right!" Anna beamed at her and grabbed her fork, casting the simple meal an approving look. "It looks delicious."

Elsa's smile felt strained, but she smiled nonetheless. "Let's get started then," she said softly.

_I just hope it's not cold by now._

The thought burrowed deep inside and she tightened her grip on her fork as she bit into the pasta.

_Lukewarm. Better than freezing I guess._

A pleased noise drew her attention to Anna. The redhead had her eyes closed and was chewing contentedly. Elsa paused in eating as she watched Anna, a tiny smile curling on her lips. With the way her cheeks bunched up, Anna looked less like she had slept restlessly and more like she was actually _happy _to be here. Again, the blonde took in her girlfriend's appearance.

Her strawberry-blonde hair stood out beautifully against her blouse, the black color accentuating her skin. She couldn't see Anna's skirt while she was sitting unfortunately and a part of Elsa bemoaned the fact that she had missed the chance to look at her girlfriend's slim legs.

Legs that had probably shivered in the cold, wet air.

Guilt shot through Elsa again.

The blonde stared down at her plate.

The simple, high black boots had probably kept her legs from getting soaked. Though, Elsa still knew that it had been terrible outside. The rain continued to fall and a quick glance to the living room window showed it had only increased. The guilt grew heavier. She squirmed in place and took another quick bite to distract herself.

"It's good."

Elsa glanced sharply at Anna, blinking a few times.

Anna grinned sheepishly and played her utensil. "The food, I mean. It's delicious."

Elsa frowned. "Not cold?"

"Oh!" Anna straightened and shoved another mouthful past her lips. "A bit? I guess," she mumbled around the past. Elsa inwardly cringed, wishing she had decided to wait longer before serving them.

"But—"

Anna's voice cut through her thoughts. She blinked at her, face pale. Teal eyes bore into her own and a tender smile curled on pink lips.

"Warmer than everything else."

Her breath hitched. Elsa went back to her food to hide the sudden wetness at the corner of her eyes. She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat and mumbled, "I'm glad."

Anna's smile brightened. Elsa's lips twitched into a tiny, tentative grin and the two returned to their meal. For several minutes they ate in silence. Some of the anxiety in her had been alleviated by the genuine delight in Anna's voice so Elsa allowed herself to enjoy the quiet.

"So how was your day?"

She stiffened. Elsa glanced up at her girlfriend, brow creasing. "Er..." She placed down her utensils, the itch returning. She thought about picking them back up, just so her fingers could have something to hold. Just so she wasn't tempted to scratch. "I didn't actually _do _much today. I mostly—" _laid in bed feeling sorry for myself, _"—read. In bed." She wanted to kick herself.

Anna chuckled and the blonde twitched. For a brief—_terrifying_—second she wondered if the laugh was directed at her. But when she blinked at the redhead, Anna's teal eyes were dim. She seemed tired to Elsa. Elsa frowned.

"That kind of makes two of us," Anna mumbled, swirling her fork around.

Elsa swallowed and nodded. "I didn't really feel like doing much," she whispered. _Or anything at all. _"The rain kind of," she bit her lips and Anna smiled at her slightly. It lacked her usual energy and the half-tilt made it seem all the worse. "Put a downer on things."

She just wished it was _only _that rain that left her without any motivation to do anything.

Anna hummed and glanced at the wine bottle. She pursed her lips, brow creasing. "Maybe we should save that for another time then. I don't really like drinking when..." She trailed off, tucking her hair back.

_When it's not really something to celebrate?_

Elsa pushed back the thought as quickly as it came.

_I have to stop being so negative._

"Well maybe now is actually the best time," Anna joked, flashing her a small grin. It made the twisting in Elsa's stomach pause. "All this bad weather getting to us."

It stirred something inside her. The words caused a memory to flicker and bloom in her mind's eye. Elsa smiled gently and reached for the bottle. "I'll get the wine opener then." Anna beamed and she suddenly wanted to reach over the table and grab her pigtails; plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Instead, she grabbed the bottle and walked over to the kitchen counter, rummaging through the drawers for their wine bottle opener. "So, how was your day? Not that different from mine you said?"

Anna hummed again and Elsa listened silently to the clinking of her fork. "I, well, I just spent some time with my cousin. When I didn't have classes of course."

Elsa glanced over her shoulder, bottle opener now in her grasp. "You and Rapunzel sound very close." She felt a twinge and pushed down the uneasy feeling. "It must be wonderful," she murmured.

The redhead nodded, chewing around another mouthful. "As close as we can be considering—" She stopped and Elsa frowned, walking back to the table. Anna swallowed and tapped her fingers against the surface, not meeting her gaze.

"Anna?"

Her fingers twitched. The insides of her wrists really, _really _itched. A shadow passed over the redhead's face. Anna exhaled and gave the blonde a grin, but Elsa's frown only deepened. There was something...off about her girlfriend's smile.

_And it isn't that she just looks tired._

"She's just helped me out with some things is all." Anna shrugged and chuckled. "We actually didn't meet until I was older."

_She doesn't want to talk about it._

Her heart dropped low to the ground. Elsa nodded and uncorked the bottle, pouring the light liquid into the glasses Anna had set up while she'd been cleaning up in the bathroom. It unsettled her that Anna didn't want to continue.

_But then you're not telling her things either._

Her jaw clenched. She set the bottle aside. A finger brushed her hand and she glanced sharply at Anna. The younger woman rubbed a circle into her skin, a slight smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay Elsa?" A frown crossed Anna's face. "You look pale. Well, paler than usual. But you look as if you didn't sleep well."

_Am I that obvious?_

The thought unsettled her further. Elsa gently retracted her hand, grabbing her glass and sitting down. Confusion—and hurt, she tried to ignore that one—flashed in Anna's eyes. She looked down at her half-finished plate, unable to meet the dark gaze in front of her. It was discomforting to know she was the cause of it.

_I seem to be quite capable of doing that to people I care about._

Bitterness gathered in her throat. The blonde nodded, saying, "It's just the weather. You know I don't like the rain. It's depressing."

Anna hummed as she ran a finger over the rim of her glass. "Yeah," she whispered.

Elsa blinked at her, brow furrowing. Anna's face had softened and she was staring into the wine with a far off look. An urge clutched the blonde's stomach. She bit her lip and gripped her glass harder. _What are you thinking? _

Anna sighed and glanced up at her. At once the atmosphere changed and she lifted her glass, giggling. "A drink? To our one month anniversary?"

It sounded so dreadfully hollow and cheerless.

_Or is that just me and my mind?_

Elsa forced a smile on her face and nodded, murmuring, "To our rainy anniversary."

Anna choked on a snort of laughter.

Elsa told herself it didn't sound off.

They clinked their glasses together and the ringing of it was loud in her ears. And, although they tipped their heads back, although the alcohol burned pleasantly down their throats, although they set their glasses down and smiled at each other—

Elsa couldn't help but feel a chasm splinter between them.

It made the spark and thunder of her nerves return in force. Elsa swallowed her sip and glanced to the living room, brow creasing when she saw the rain continue to beat down against the glass window. Nostalgia draped itself over her shoulders and the uneasiness from before curled tightly in her chest. She fidgeted, clasping her hands together. She kept her nails away from her wrists.

Anna let out a soft, small giggle. Elsa bit her lip and watched her brush the white streak in her hair absentmindedly. "I'm sorry," Anna murmured, teal eyes downcast. "I'm acting strange aren't I?'

She couldn't think of what to say in response. Elsa inhaled and opened her mouth, but her tongue felt thick and dry. Anna blinked at her, a smile curving on her lips. But the blonde noticed the crease along her brow. Her teal eyes flickered with something. As if she was _expecting _Elsa to speak.

_Oh, of course she's expecting you to speak. But what do I say?_

Elsa's blue eyes darted down and landed on the long, slim box beside her plate. She stiffened and felt a desperate measure of relief and hope burst in her chest.

_That's it!_

Elsa grabbed the box and held it to her chest, a tentative smile springing forth. "I have something for you."

Anna perked up, genuine delight and curiosity sparking in her eyes. "Oh? You didn't have to," she said, a blush blooming on her cheeks. Nonetheless, when Elsa leaned over and handed the box to Anna, the redhead delicately grasped it. Their fingers brushed. It gave her chills.

"First anniversary and all that, " Elsa said softly, emotion thick in her voice.

Anna blinked at her, her familiar thousand-watt grin reappearing for the first time that evening. "I got something for you too!" She set down the box, turning to where her bag was placed next to her chair. "Let me just—!"

Elsa grabbed one of her hands. Anna jumped and stared at her. The blonde flashed a sheepish smile. "I'd love to see your gift Anna, but," she withdrew her hands and wrung them together, the itch crawling incessantly over her skin. "C-can you open mine first?"

She hated how selfish and needy she sounded.

Anna brightened, grin returning. "Of course! I'd love to."

But before she did that, she leaned over the table. Elsa's heart lurched in her throat as lips pressed gently against hers. A great need flared up in her stomach and relief at the contact swelled within her. She reached up and laid a hand on Anna's cheek, fingers curling along the soft skin. She brushed her thumb against the splatter of freckles and sighed into the chaste kiss, cupping Anna's chin. Her body trembled. Her fingers shook and her insides felt as if they were being crushed.

How could Anna _not _notice?

They parted and her girlfriend lightly pecked her forehead. Elsa could feel the smile on her lips. But instead of feeling elation, her stomach twisted in turmoil.

Anna sat down and her fingers slowly undid the ribbon along the slim, black box. The tiny, expectant grin on her face made Elsa's pulse race. The blonde watched with bated breath as her girlfriend slid her gift open, teal eyes glimmering with curiosity. She gripped the edge of the table, knuckles going white as Anna took in the sight of the silver heart necklace.

Anna blinked, the excitement vanishing from her face. Her grin, the dimples along it, her brow—they dropped. Everything stilled. Went blank. A stone dropped in Elsa's stomach as Anna stared at the necklace, hands unmoving. Something else, something unfamiliar and unsteady flashed in Anna's eyes.

The rain came down harsher outside. Her ears picked up the sound of it falling. Picked up the hitch in Anna's breath.

"You...didn't have too," she mumbled, fingertips lightly resting on the heart.

Elsa swallowed, blue eyes wide. "Well, I wanted to," she mumbled. "That's something that happens on anniversaries right? People give gifts to each other." Her parents had done that. Had she made a mistake somewhere along the line?

"_That's not how things always are Elsa."_

Her mother's words echoed in her mind.

Anna nodded absentmindedly, letting out a noncommittal noise. She traced a finger along the necklace, teal eyes dazed. Her lips curved down. Briefly.

Elsa felt her insides being squeezed.

"You don't like it."

Anna jerked her head up, broken from her trance.

"Huh?" she croaked.

Something—_fear?_—was evident on Anna's face for the briefest of seconds.

She couldn't stand it.

"E-excuse me."

She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice. Goosebumps lined her flesh and a wave of nausea hit her straight in the gut.

Anna jumped in her seat, worry flashing in her eyes. She tried to clutch at Elsa's hand, but the blonde was already standing. "E-Elsa?"

"I just—" Elsa's chest felt tight and her breath hitched painfully "—need to be excused."

She didn't wait to hear Anna's response. The redhead was moving out of her seat just as she exited the kitchen, arms wrapping around her torso.

Elsa hurried to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her without making the shake and tremble of her limbs obvious. A ringing—a loud, horrible _ringing_—pierced her ears and made her blood race faster. Her lungs fought for oxygen as she slipped past the door and shut it. Her pulse spiked when the slam of wood echoed.

Her hands shook as she rummaged through the cabinet, heart leaping into her throat.

"Where is it?" she hissed to herself, sweat beginning to dot her forehead. Her chest tightened and several bottles clattered to the floor. She gasped and stepped away, breath catching. Her hands trembled violently and she felt a crawling sensation upon her skin. "No, please," Elsa whispered to herself. Tears stung and pricked the corners of her eyes. "Not today."

Her heart continued to pound in her rib cage, pulse steadily increasing. Her lungs expanded and strained for air.

_My medication's in my bedroom._

Her knees weakened when the thought shot through her brain.

Of _course_.

Of course she had forgotten.

Panic squirmed and traveled through her body, clawing at her insides as her breathing grew more and more irregular. The ringing was now a roaring in her ears and cold sweat lined her back. Elsa stumbled to the door, eyes growing wide with fear as she leaned against it. Her dress—the simple white one she had picked out in the hopes that today would have turned out better, the one Anna had said she looked _gorgeous _in—crumpled as she slid down to the floor.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, burning a path along her skin as she tried to control her breathing. _One, two, three,_ she tried to count, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs rising in her throat.

_One, two, three._

Her fingers trembled as she pressed them hard against her quivering lips, trying to shut down the messy noises.

_This was all so stupid. I knew today wouldn't go well. I should have canceled the whole thing._

Elsa sobbed loudly into her hand, pulling her knees close to her chest.

_But I wanted so badly for this to be different._

She shut her eyes tight, feeling everything in her shake.

_Knock-kno-knock._

Every nerve in her body grew taut and the panic clouding her mind spread like wildfire.

"Elsa?"

_No. Please, no._

"Are you okay?"

_I don't want you to see me like this._

The idea of Anna seeing her now paralyzed her. Made her blood run ice cold.

"I, er. I wanted to apologize..."

Elsa whimpered and buried her face in her knees.

_You've done nothing wrong. Why are you blaming yourself?_

The guilt cut deeper and she cursed herself.

"I love it. I really do! I was just shocked is all."

Her chest heaved and her throat hurt from constantly trying to take in air.

"Please just say something. Elsa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I—"

God, she didn't want to be _seen _like this. Not a mess of limbs and tears sprouted on by illogical thoughts and reasons.

"—Elsa, you're scaring me! What's wrong?! Please, talk to me. Won't you come out? Please? I-I don't like it when you're upset. I—"

Elsa sobbed again and tried to force words out.

"Go away Anna."


	17. A Vulnerable, First Anniversary Part II

**A/N: **This has been a long time coming. I'm so sorry to you all that it's taken me so long to update. I had a hell of a semester, particularly these last two months so that really cut down on my progress. Plus, this chapter was the most difficult to write bar none. It went through the most editing by far. That said, I'm finally done with classes and next semester is likely to be less of a nightmare so I'll try not to be as slow now.

To my Sunshine readers! I'm sorry for the slow updates as well. That's next on my list and should come out this week!

A big thank you to all the people who sent me encouraging messages during my semester and about this chapter as well. Your continued readership and support is much appreciated.

* * *

"_Go away Anna."_

A hush fell.

Anna stiffened, eyes widening. Her breath caught in her throat. The rush of adrenaline abruptly stopped. Her lungs enlarged and then constricted, pulled tight and straining for oxygen. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach; a heavy stone cold and unmoving.

Elsa's words washed over her like the rain running down the window pane.

"_Why don't you just leave? I don't want to talk right now."_

The anxiety prickling at her insides curbed.

Anna drew back from the door, eyes flicking over it. The familiar feeling of confusion fogged her mind. She bit her lip, hands hovering over the white door, a few inches from the wood.

White.

A plain color to a plain door.

She wanted to kick it.

Anna swallowed down the lump in her throat. Her legs tensed, muscles locking up. They felt ready to spring at any moment. Her brain nagged at her to do something. Run or move. She could hear rain water dripping outside. Other sounds faded—the whirring of the living room ceiling fan and the sound of cars speeding down the streets. Her knees shook. After a breath, her heart restarted and thumped loudly beneath her breastbone.

Elsa's soft cries remained.

The fluorescent light of the apartment flickered. Anna blinked and for a moment the white door vanished, replaced by the hood of a car. Tire wheels screeched in her ears, everything jerking underneath her. Then there was angry shouting. Green eyes snapping to her, narrowing. A gloved hand reached for her forearm, grip tight where once it was comforting.

_"See?! Look what happened because you wouldn't shut up. I swear—"_

_No!_

Anna stepped back, face pale. She pressed a hand to her chest. Underneath her fingertips, her heart thumped erratically. _Okay, woah. Calm down. _She took in a few gulps of air._ In, out_, she counted. On her last exhale, she felt the breath leave her lips in a raspy whisper. The phantom pain in her chest disappeared. Her ears picked up the surrounding pitter-patter of rain again. Cars drove and horned in the distance.

Noise came back.

The muffled sobbing past the door reached her ears again.

Anna shook her head, shoving away the unpleasant memory. She ignored the too-bright, too-harsh, overhead hallway light and squared her shoulders, pressing her fingertips back against the door. The redhead leaned forward, whispering gently, "Elsa?"

There was a hitch of breath and for a moment Elsa's muted sobbing stopped. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the door hopefully. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she stared at the minute nicks in the wood. Anna tapped a finger against the door and mumbled, "Can we talk?"

"Anna."

She perked up, eyes brightening, though her brow furrowed. Elsa's voice was hoarse, cracking on the syllables of her. But at least she had spoken.

"I don't...really want to talk."

Her heart sunk again.

Anna's shoulders dropped. The door seemed even colder underneath her fingertips. She stared down at her black boots. _Great. Now what? _She bit her lip. Her stomach coiled tightly and her chest ached when she heard Elsa's sniffling continue. The blonde was obviously trying to subdue her cries, but her tired frame was working against her. Anna dug her tooth deeper into her bottom lip. She wanted to wrap her arms around Elsa, but Elsa's words made her hesitate.

What had gone wrong?

The moment she had entered Elsa's condo, a somber air had hung them. Even when she had laid eyes on Elsa's simple, but beautiful attire, something had clogged up her throat. Speech had been difficult. Her tongue had felt thick and clumsy. Mouth dry. They were alone on what _should _have been a relaxing and meaningful night. It should have been a happy and warm memory. But she hadn't been able to ignore the tension draped over her.

They'd eaten. The food had been delicious. Anna had felt that familiar feeling of warmth and affection bubble up in her chest every time she looked over at Elsa. She'd been breathless, excited after Meg had left them alone. Her toes had curled in their boots. They were together and having their first anniversary. Elsa's blue eyes had lit up when she'd seen Anna. Despite her slightly disheveled appearance, she'd seemed happy. They had settled into their seats and Anna had thought—foolishly hoped actually—that the other night had been a strange fluke.

But something had been botheringher girlfriend.

Elsa had fidgeted, shoulders hunched up to her ears. Her hands had kept a tight grip on her utensils. She had seemed small in her chair, withdrawn and stiff. Her light complexion had been pale, fair skin given way to something ashen. At first, Anna had just assumed she hadn't slept well. But the distance and tension from their previous meeting had hung at the back of her mind.

Elsa had seemed as reserved as she had been back when they had barely known each other.

And then the locket.

For another short moment the clean walls and wooden floors vanished.

She saw bright chandelier lights and heard music above the rainfall, swaying and crescendoing. Violin strings and a piano. The clinks of wine glasses and chatter of a crowd. Murmurs and laughter. Various, elaborate dresses and uniformed, pressed suits. Waiters and waitresses passing by, deftly handing out platters of appetizers. The bright, golden glow that illuminated the entire room wasn't deterred by the storm thundering outside. Her fingers fiddled with a napkin, insides twisting tightly. The necklace was cold, like ice, on her skin. The straps of her simple gown dug into her shoulders and her back pressed uncomfortably against the mahogany chair.

She could feel their eyes—

Something clattered, a sharp inhale breaking the still air.

Anna straightened, eyes refocusing on the door in front of her. She heard Elsa shift on the other side and bit her lip. Guilt gnawed at her. She kept losing herself. The redhead squared her shoulders again, eyes flashing.

_Come on Anna. Focus._

"Elsa?" she tried again, leaning once more against the frame. She pressed her ear to the wood. There was another shuffle and she wondered if the blonde had pushed herself away. Her fingers itched to reach down to the doorknob and turn it.

_But I'd do more harm than good that way I bet._

When she didn't receive a response, Anna sighed. The wood was unfamiliar beneath her hands. It felt cold and stiff. Not at all like she'd come to know Elsa. The blonde's aloof exterior was just _that_. An exterior.

The smile Elsa had given her after their first kiss had convinced her of that.

She steeled her nerves and tried to keep her voice steady. _No hesitating right now Anna._ Leaning in close, she tried again. "Elsa? Talk to me Elsa," she whispered through the door. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Why you're upset?"

There was another dry heave that made her pause. Anna bit her lip and tried again, quieter this time. "Please?" she murmured.

For a moment, she heard only the heavy downpour outside.

"Anna."

Anna held her breath. There was still a tremble to Elsa's voice. "I'm right here?" she mumbled.

Elsa inhaled shakily on the other end. "No Anna, I don't want to talk right now." Her voice cracked. "Can you please just go home?"

Anna deflated.

She bit her lip, stung. "You want me to just leave?" she asked. Her nails dug into the door. "I don't get it Elsa. What's going on?" She pressed her forehead to the door. "Can you just talk to me? I'm sorry. Did I upset you?"

Her mind replayed their dinner together, looking for a clue.

"Anna, go _home_."

She flinched, eyes watering. _She doesn't want me here._

Had it been her reaction to the necklace?

A shiver ran down her spine. She glanced down the hallway, towards the kitchen where Elsa's gift still resided. Anna's lips pursed into a thin line, brow furrowing. Her stomach twisted. The necklace had been simple, nothing terribly outlandish. She had seen far more expensive gifts and yet...

For a second, gloved hands pushed something into her grasp, fingers wrapping around hers and making her clasp the object tightly. Anna shook her head, bringing her attention back to the door. She curled her hands into fists, guilt welling up when she remembered her stillness at Elsa's gift.

_Who am I kidding? Of course it was my reaction to her gift!_

Her gut tightened. Anna blinked several times and splayed her fingers open. "W-was this," she began, tongue awkward and clumsy, "about the locket?"

Elsa was quiet, then Anna heard a sniff and her guilt doubled.

_"You don't like it."_

_Oh yeah. It was. Of course it was_. "I swear," Anna mumbled, "it wasn't anything bad! I didn't think it was terrible! Honest."

_Liar._

Anna pushed away the thought and focused on Elsa's renewed crying. "You just caught me by surprise," she mumbled, the back of her neck burning with guilt, "It's a lovely gift Elsa."

_"Do you like it?"_

A gloved hand came upon her wrist, holding it delicately. Hazel—almost green because of the light—eyes stared down at her, expectant.

Anna blinked again and came back. She shoved the memory to the far back of her mind. "It really is," she croaked. Her cheeks felt cold and she brushed a hand across them, surprised at the wetness. Rubbing her eye furiously, she told herself now was not the time. For some reason, she felt as if she was back at the cinema, sitting in the plush seat and waiting for Elsa to return from the restroom. Suddenly, she felt nauseous. _Did something like this happen back then to? Is that why Elsa excused herself so suddenly? _She recalled the slight paleness to Elsa's face and the tension lining her girlfriend's figure. Anna exhaled softly and pressed her forehead to the door again. "Elsa can you please just open the door?"

She waited with bated breath, pulse beginning to hammer in her ears.

"No. Anna, just go."

Elsa's voice was firmer, but hoarse. It tugged at her heart. Anna took in a shuddering breath, hardening her jaw. Her throat bobbed. "I don't understand," she said, shoulders slowly tensing.

"Then go home."

Anna blinked. Once, twice. Her heart skipped. Her hands fist again and she was more aware of the tension still lining her body. Confusion, hurt, and worry—godforsaken, affection-driven _worry_—rose.

"No."

Steady and soft.

The pitter-patter of rain faded. The harsh, bright fluorescent light flickered. Elsa's faint sobs rose and then stopped. Anna swallowed down the lump in her throat. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm not going," Anna hissed. She narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the chill in the apartment. Anna rapped a knuckle against Elsa's door. "I'm staying. I'm not leaving you. I-I refuse."

For a moment, the door was glass underneath her palm.

A shiver ran down her spine. Glass double doors. Only a small, thin jacket kept the rain and cold off her bare shoulders.

"Anna—"

Elsa's voice was pained; tired and raspy.

_Please don't cry._

"No, I'm not going home Elsa," Anna said firmly, hand grasping the doorknob. "I don't know what's going on, I don't get why you're hiding in a bathroom, but we need to talk about this. Face to face Elsa." Then, more quietly, she added, "Look, i-f I upset you, at least let me apologize?"

She turned the knob.

_Locked._

Anna halted, eyes widening.

Of course Elsa had locked it.

_I'm such an idiot._

The simple action of Elsa locking her out had gone straight over her head.

Anna gritted her teeth again. Her jaw tightened until it hurt. She jerked at the handle once more. "Elsa, you're really scaring me here. Why can't you just open up?" It didn't make sense to her. _What could be so bad that you won't let me in? _"Please," she hissed.

The doorknob jiggled and she felt the urge to kick the wood frame again.

Instead, she leaned her forehead against it. Her eyes fluttered shut. "Just talk to me?" she asked softly.

Elsa's breath hitched. She could hear the blonde gasping.

Anna gulped. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She pushed her ear up against the wood, letting go of the knob. "Hey, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The best thing you can do right now is to _leave_ Anna," Elsa replied. Her voice cracked.

Anna blinked harshly.

She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to seeing—hearing—Elsa so upset. The older woman carried herself with an essence of poise and grace, so different from anyone Anna had ever known. She kept her chin up and stared straight ahead. She'd been a solid mountain for as long as Anna had known her, voice reserved and calm. Over the past month, the redhead had watched those walls slowly melt. It was so unlike Elsa to fall apart like this.

_Or is it? _

Anna felt the previous year flash her by. She recalled the blonde's lonesome figure that day, curled up on the hallway bench. As if she'd been trying to isolate herself. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered Elsa during their movie date, the sudden disappearance and return. The slight hesitance and tension before she had leaned into Anna's touch.

_Maybe...maybe it's...not?_

Anna drew back, eyes widening. She cupped her hands together, knuckles white. "I don't understand..." She paused when she heard another whimper. Her stomach coiled tightly, a vice rising up and around her chest. Her breath hitched and she glanced around, eyes frantically darting everywhere.

_What do I do?_

She felt helpless.

Her eyes honed in on the hallway, where it led to the living room and by extension the kitchen. The gears in her head turned.

_Maybe.._.

Anna snapped her gaze back to the bathroom door. "Elsa," she began, leaning against it again, "I'm going to—" she tried not to let her voice catch, "—leave."

She heard a clatter from the bathroom, as if Elsa had jerked or bumped against something. Anna stared for a second, hopeful. But when Elsa didn't respond, she bit her lip and nodded once. _Okay, that stings_. Anna pushed down the wetness behind her eyes and mumbled, "That would help you right?"

A sharp, breathless inhale.

She waited, ears pricked for any more sounds. Elsa shifted on the other side and then:

"Anna?"

Anna perked up. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Are you really leaving?"

Elsa's voice was soft. She sounded drained. Anna blinked, shoulders sagging.

_I can't help, can I?_

Anna ignored the wave of disappointment that threatened to wash over her. She inhaled and forced her words to remain steady. "But listen," her eyes flashed as she straightened, nails digging into the wood, "I'm not leaving you alone." The redhead swallowed, blinking rapidly when her eyes watered. "Just try to, uh, try to—"

_"One, two."_

"—breathe," Anna spluttered. Her eyes widened. She suddenly felt disoriented. A bead of sweat dripped down her back and her heart thudded loudly in her chest. _What the?_ Anna shook her head. She inhaled, exhaled, and stammered, "Just, well, just keep breathing, okay? I mean, uh..."

What was she even saying? She felt completely out of her element and the continued silence was unnerving her.

_"Hey, are you—"_

The rain continued pouring outside.

_"—okay?"_

Anna's skin crawled, goosebumps rising on her arms. She bit her lip and balled her hands into fists at her side, staring up at the door with wide eyes. Her heart was in her throat. _If I can't help, then—_

She whirled around, darting back to the kitchen. Her boots clunked against the varnished wood flooring. She skidded to a halt in front of the table. She was about to grab her bag and dig through it when her eyes fell upon their dinner.

Anna paused, brow knitting together. _It's probably cold by now. _

It still smelled wonderful. The subtle aroma of basil and tomato. The barest hint of pepper and fresh garlic. Anna's stomach churned when she thought of Elsa preparing it before she had arrived. Their wine glasses sat there half-empty, the light liquid now devoid of bubbles.

_And now our anniversary's over because—_

Her gaze landed on the necklace. Anna stiffened.

The necklace was still in its case. She hadn't touched it again after Elsa had gotten up from her seat and excused herself. It shone in the huge fluorescent light of the apartment. The carvings on its silver surface reflected it's heart-shaped locket. It was simple. She'd seen more expensive gifts.

Elsa had likely bought it because the heart had reminded her of Anna.

It was _simple._

The thought had gone farther than its material worth.

Elsa had been so tentatively excited. Her blue eyes had been the brightest they had been when she'd handed the box over to Anna. The eagerness and hopeful expectancy on her face had been what convinced Anna to kiss her without thought. She had felt such a strong urge and want to convey to Elsa had much she cared.

And felt cared for in return.

The necklace glimmered faintly. It was a simple, silver chain thing.

What hadn't been simple was the sudden rush of bitter nostalgia. The anxiousness that tightened like a vice around her chest. The swarm of memories flickering like an old film reel in her mind.

Anna slowly reached forward. Her fingertips trembled as she traced the patterns on the locket. Her pupils dilated and her throat felt dry.

She heard the hustle and bustle of the house again. Several voices laughed and crowed outside their room together, telling them to, "Hurry up and come out! Stop hiding her from us!" Then, gloved hands reached around her neck and delicately hooked the clasp together. The emeralds had sparkled brilliantly. They'd felt heavy on her sternum. She had breathed in slowly and then those gloved hands had smoothed over her shoulders and cupped her chin. A shiver had run down her spine. His grip had felt firmer than usual.

_"Do you like it?"_

And herself, staring up with nervous, adoring eyes into his.

_"I love—"_

_No._

Anna shook her head, warding away the thoughts that came unbidden to her mind. She kept slipping. She couldn't afford that. Snapping her gaze away from the necklace, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone. Her fingers couldn't dial the number fast enough and as she brought it up to her ear, Anna felt her chest constrict painfully. She breathed in and out in short pants as her phone rang.

A soft click rang in her ears.

"Wonder Girl!"

Anna let out a breath.

"Meg, listen—"

"Oh hey, fancy getting a call from you. I wasn't expecting that, I thought you and Elsa were going to be too busy mooning and ogling each other all night," Meg cut in.

Whatever dam she'd been holding up broke.

"Meg! Listen, I need your help!" Anna spluttered, clasping her cell tightly with both hands. "You have to come home. Now, like right now! Fast!"

"Wha—woah, what's going on?"

Anna resisted the urge to chew her lower lip. She glanced in the general direction of the bathroom, stomach clenching when she noticed the continued silence from it.

"It's Elsa," she whispered and her voice cracked. "I-I don't know what happened exactly, but she—" Anna squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, "she got really scared, I think? She's upset." She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Yeah. She's really upset. She's locked herself in the bathroom and I—"

"Woah! Woah, wait, what?" Meg cut her off. "Slow down Anna."

She clamped her mouth shut. Anna swallowed, trying to work around the sudden dryness in her throat. "Sorry. Sorry, I just," the redhead paused, "I think I upset her."

There was silence on the other end and she went stiff as a board. A thousand needles prickled over her skin and she licked her lips.

For a moment, all she heard were their voices.

"Did you get that?"

Anna started, jerked from her trance. She blinked rapidly, mind still whirling. _I have to stop that. It's over with it. _Straightening, she turned her attention back to her phone. "Sorry Meg I didn't catch that, I wasn't—" _here _"—paying attention."

Meg was silent again. Anna wondered what her expression currently was. Was the brunette frowning? She was certain she was.

"Huh, nevermind about that. I'm coming home."

Relief flowed through her. Anna glanced in the direction of the bathroom again. "Um, please hurry, she won't talk to me." Anna winced and added, "I think you'll have better luck than I will comforting her. Since you know her better and all..." She trailed off, gaze drifting down to the table.

_I don't..._

"I'll talk to you when I get there."

Anna blinked, fingers tightening around her phone. "Right, right," she mumbled absentmindedly. Her eyes flicked over to the necklace again before darting away. She could concentrate on that later. She was tempted to check on Elsa again, but she reconsidered immediately.

"You're staying right?"

Anna snapped her attention back to her phone. She frowned, ears picking up the sound of footsteps and jingling keys. "Staying?"

Meg huffed on the other end. "I mean, you're not going to leave her before I get back right?"

Something flared hotly inside her. Anna hardened her jaw. She stared at the table, eyes unfocused as she listened to the pouring rain outside. The apartment was cold and seemed even colder compared to the hot, angry feeling running through her veins.

"Yes," Anna said. It came out somewhere between a hiss and a guilty mumble. "Of course I'm staying." Her other hand came down and she flexed it. "I'm not going to leave her."

_I wouldn't do that. I don't want to leave her at all._

Meg hummed and the redhead heard the tune of a car alarm. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, to imply her worry, convey her concern, but the line clicked dead. She blinked slowly and lowered her phone. Her home screen stared back at her.

"Great," she said, shoulders dropping.

Inhaling sharply, she turned on her heel and rushed back to the bathroom.

"Elsa?" Anna called softly, pressing her hands against the doorframe. She leaned in close, eyes flicking up and down it. The shadow from before remained and she wondered if Elsa had moved at all from her spot.

_Probably not. But maybe that's a good thing?_

Hope bubbled in her chest. Then it wavered when she saw the shadow move underneath the gap. Anna made a noise when she heard a slight rustle.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?" she blurted out. "Blanket? A drink of water?" She had the urge to do _something_. Something before Meg arrived.

There was another thump. Anna stared at the door with wide eyes.

A minute or two crept by—longer if possible—before a small, quiet voice drifted to the wood.

"Anna…"

Anna perked up and strained her ears to hear. Elsa's utterance of her name made her hopeful again. "I'm right here," she squeaked.

She heard a trembling intake of breath. Anna pressed her cheek against the door, glancing down at the shadow near her black boots.

"Talk to me?" she whispered, vainly trying to mask the worry in her voice. "You don't have to come out, but...talk to me?"

"_Anna._"

She winced at the stress in Elsa's voice.

"I, um, I don't think I'm up for talking..."

Elsa's voice was raw.

Anna winced when she heard another weak sob.

_We're going in circles. She's really not going to open up to me._

It hurt.

"Anna, um," Elsa rasped, "If you could just—"

"I called Meg," Anna interrupted. There was a hitch of breath. The door creaked. She was tempted to reach for to the doorknob again. To give it another shake. But she already knew it was locked.

Still, she wanted to breach the barrier between them _somehow._

Anna stared at the doorknob, brain ticking away. _Did she stop crying?_ Her stomach twisted at the thought. She hoped Elsa had decided to listen instead.

The idea of Elsa crying until she had no more tears to give cut through her.

"She'll be here soon," Anna mumbled, leaning back slightly. "Meg, that is," she added, "she should be here soon." She frantically searched for a way to comfort Elsa. To fill the silence. "She started getting ready right away to come back."

She heard a shift. The shadow moved. Anna tensed.

Her mouth was moving, tongue working to form syllables, trying to push down the rising, clenching feeling in her chest. "She dropped what she was doing immediately. It shouldn't be long now. But it's..."

She glanced over her shoulder and down the hallway. Outside, through the windows, she could hear the rain coming down hard. Even through the sturdy, high floor condo, she heard it splattering against the roof and pavement.

"It's still raining," Anna said. She turned back to the door. "I-It might be a while, but it shouldn't take too long!" She tried to reassure Elsa._._

She received no response.

Anna stared at the door. She lifted her hands away from the wood and shifted her weight from leg to leg. Cupping her hands together, her mind flashed back to the feeling of her and Elsa holding hands in the rain.

It coursed through her like warm water.

Anna turned back around to look down the hallway. She stared at the apartment door and willed Meg to step through it. Her wristwatch ticked incessantly. The events of tonight seemed to suddenly pull together like sludge.

Weary, Anna leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down it until her rear pressed against the cold floor.

"What do I do now?" she whispered.

There was no answer from behind the door. No answer from Elsa.

Anna waited.

* * *

She heard the footsteps before anything else.

Anna snapped her head up, muscles tensing when she saw the door creak open. She jumped to her feet, mentally cringing when her boots made a loud clunking sound as they smacked against the bottom of the door. Throwing it a sidelong, lingering glance, Anna quickly strode over to the living room.

Meg slipped inside quietly, a frown on her face.

Anna stopped a few steps away, hands flexing awkwardly in front of her. Her chest tightened when she noticed an unfamiliar, hard look in the brunette's eyes. "Hey," she mumbled. Her heart pounded in her rib cage and the cold air made goosebumps rise on her flesh. She shifted her feet side to side when Meg just stared at her for a moment.

She felt exposed.

"I, uh," Anna gestured over her shoulder, "I'm glad you came back for her—"

"She's still in there then?" Meg interrupted.

The hard tone made Anna stiffen. She dropped her hands back to her sides and nodded quickly. "She hasn't made any move to come out," she mumbled, cupping her hands together. "She's really upset."

Meg sighed and dropped her bag by the door. "Alright, I got it Anna." She brushed past the redhead, surprising Anna with the sudden change in tone. "Thanks for calling me."

_What? Is that it?_

Anna blinked and watched the older woman stride up to the bathroom. She frowned and bit her lip when Meg rapped her knuckles against it. The redhead opened her mouth, about to mention that when she had tried knocking on the door, it had only done more harm than good.

"Elsa? It's me, Meg."

She clamped her mouth shut at the firmness in the brunette's voice. Anna stared with wide eyes as Meg leaned toward the door slightly. The other woman seemed unfazed by Elsa's lack of a response. Her violet eyes merely narrowed somewhat.

"I came home. Do you think you could open up the door for me?"

Anna fidgeted in place. She glanced to the side briefly to see rain still coming down outside. Droplets of water slid down the living room's large glass window. The night was lit only by the distant light of street lamps and other apartment windows.

It made her feel even more out of place.

"Elsa."

Anna snapped her head back to Meg. The other woman had folded her arms across her chest, brow furrowed. The hard look was still in her eyes, but this time she detected a notable hint of concern. She bit her lip and took a step forward, intent on striding over to Meg's side when she heard the floor creak.

"Elsa," Anna breathed, eyebrows rising. Her exclamation was so soft, no one noticed it but herself.

"Why did you come home?"

Elsa's hoarse voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

Despite how quiet she was, Anna still heard her as if they were standing right next to each other. Relief and hurt shot through her. Relief because Elsa hadn't immediately told Meg to go away. Hurt because Elsa sounded as if she'd still been crying.

And beneath both feelings was a sinking, gut wrenching emotion she wanted to ignore. Something bitter that left a burn in her throat.

"I'll tell you that later," Meg said softly. "Can you just let me in Blondie? I really want to make sure you're okay." Her expression softened and Anna felt her stomach twist. "That's all. Nothing more. Just let me check on you for five minutes."

There was a short silence, then:

"You didn't have to come back."

The guilt in Elsa's voice made Anna frown. She blinked, confused, when a slight smile flashed across Meg's voice. She pressed her knees together, suddenly shy.

"No I didn't," Meg said, shifting her weight on one foot. Anna felt anger flare in her veins at the admission. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Meg added, "But of course I was going to anyway. Now will you let me see your face?"

Anna watched the scene unfold from a distance.

There was a shift, a quiet shuffle behind the door. Her ears picked up the sound of heels clacking against the floor. Then, the door creaked open and Anna felt her heart leap into her throat at the smallest sight of platinum-blonde hair poking out.

Then Elsa ducked back in, retracting her movements and closing the door almost the whole way until Meg grabbed the edge of it.

"Hey, don't worry." Meg's eyes flashed briefly to her. Anna stood there, stiff. The brunette returned her attention back to the hidden blonde quickly. "You're alright. Can I come in?"

Something was nagging at Anna's mind. She took the smallest step backwards. Then stopped when she remembered something; her belongings. The redhead tiptoed to the kitchen, ducking into it just as she heard the conversation continue.

"You can come in..."

It was soft. She almost wouldn't have heard it had she not been self-conscious of every little thing right now.

Her gut coiled tightly.

"Thanks Blondie. Now let me take a good look at you."

Anna bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from making a noise. An uneasy feeling draped over her as she stopped in front of the table. She was grateful for being out of sight, but—

A shine caught her eye.

She glanced to her left and her eyes fell on the necklace. It was still contained in its case, the silver contrasting beautifully against the dark box. She stared at it, brow furrowing. Nearby, she was vaguely aware of Meg and Elsa's voices, but the details of their conversation flew by her.

_Should I take it?_

A chill ran down her spine.

_I can't just leave it here though._

But if she took it, she knew it would be burning a hole in her bag. A constant, uncomfortable reminder. Anna bit her lip, fingertips brushing against the silver surface again. The necklace was beautiful. She was sure that Elsa had put the utmost thought into her anniversary present, but—

Elsa's tentative smile flashed before her eyes. Anna's breath hitched and her heart throbbed. The look on her face, a mixture of fear and hope, wavered in the redhead's mind. Her finger tapped against the silver. Anna pursed her lips and snatched the necklace from its container.

_But nothing. I can't just leave it here._

It was light in her hand and cool to the touch. Not heavy at all and its curved corners didn't dig into her skin like the emeralds had. She held it in her palm and lifted it up to her face. Anna blinked, eyes watering. Her eyes roamed over the patterns on the locket. Simple engravings that reiterated the heart design and made her own heart both flutter and tighten.

She glanced at the box and reached over to grab that as well.

"I don't want to!"

Elsa's shrill, hoarse cry cut through her trance.

Anna jumped and snapped her head in the direction of the bathroom. Without thinking, she slipped the necklace into her bag. She narrowed her eyes slightly and gripped her bag tightly, ears listening intently.

"Elsa, you know it'll help right?"

Meg's voice was a low hiss.

_What's going on?_

"I don't want to." Elsa's voice came again, quieter than before. Anna took a step towards it, throat seizing at how it croaked. "Not when she's—"

_Oh._

"—just, not right now Meg, please."

Anna swallowed thickly. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and turned back to the table.

Her pulse thudded in her ears as she quietly gathered up her things. Her fingers felt stiff and numb when she grabbed her umbrella. Their dinner would likely be cleaned up by Meg afterwards. She'd leave the wine. There was no point in taking it with her. Just as she was hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, her ears picked up their conversation again.

"Is," Elsa began, voice shaking, "is—"

Anna stared down the hallway, though she couldn't see them

"Like I said, don't worry about it for now. We can sort everything out later."

She squeezed her bag's strap. _They're talking about me. _She turned towards the door behind her just when Meg poked her head out of the bathroom. Anna stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob. The brunette frowned, concern and confusion flickering across her face. She opened her mouth to address Anna when the redhead rapidly shook her head.

Instead, and against her better judgment and wishes, Anna just mouthed, "I better go."

Meg stared back at her for a moment before turning away, slipping back into the bathroom.

"Elsa, did you want to move?"

Anna turned away sharply and opened the door. She didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. Her feet couldn't take her down the hallway and to the elevator fast enough.

She was painfully conscious of the necklace jingling in her bag and burning a hole in her mind.

She was even more painfully conscious that she hadn't given her anniversary gift to Elsa.

* * *

Anna breathed in, taking in the cold, crisp night air. Fat droplets fell just a few feet in front of her. She tightened her grip on her umbrella, the chill seeping into her skin. She shivered in her knee-length boots.

She'd been standing at the entrance for a few minutes, staring at the rain pouring heavily outside.

"I should have worn something else," she muttered to herself.

And then suddenly fatigue washed over. Anna blinked, fresh tears burning behind her eyes. She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. All her effort; wasted.

All _their _effort. Wasted.

She bit her lip, the flesh quivering.

Just when she thought they'd been bridging a gap, a new distance stretched between them. It felt as she had gone back in time to stare at Elsa from afar.

_What do I know about her? What do I really know about Elsa Arendelle?_

Nothing.

She felt lower than she had in a long, long time. She was standing just inside the apartment of her one-month girlfriend. Their first anniversary ended on a low note. Halted before it had even begun. She'd left without really saying goodbye, hadn't bothered to look back after leaving Elsa to Meg. Anna was exhausted; drained. Crushed because of the turn of events.

"What am I going to do now?" she mumbled to herself. Her shoulders slumped. Her umbrella felt unbelievably heavy in her right hand. It felt as if her bag strap was digging into her shoulder with how tired she was now. Her stomach twisted and for a brief moment she thought the short dinner she'd shared with Elsa was going to come back up. But another wave of emptiness washed over her and she felt hollow once more.

_Go home and sleep. That's what I'll do._

There was nothing else she could do. Not until—

_Not until Elsa feels like she's up to talking with me._

Anna stiffened. She blinked, eyes seeing past the glass door, past the dark parking lot, past the few blinking lights of stray cars, and to nowhere.

_And when is that going to be?_

Her hands shook. She gripped her umbrella and bag tighter. The cold air made goosebumps rise along the exposed skin of her forearms and legs. She stared down the front of her blouse, brow furrowed. Anna sniffed and picked at the hem of it. She recalled Rapunzel lovingly patting her shoulders and smoothing out any wrinkles after she had slipped it on. Her cousin had seemed so happy for her, green eyes alight with a warm and excited glow.

_"You're going to have a great time Anna."_

_And I only got to wear it for a little while._

Regret washed over her.

Anna blinked harshly, the edges of her lashes wet and her vision blurry. She wiped her nose and inhaled shakily. A slight smile curled on her lips, but she felt her dinner threatened to crawl up her throat. She juggled her umbrella a bit in her hand before glancing out to the dark entrance and street. "I better go," she whispered to herself.

There wasn't any point in staying or waiting inside the apartment complex. Elsa had already made it clear that she didn't want Anna around her.

_For the moment,_ a tiny, desperate part of her pleaded. _You don't know if Elsa's calmed down by now._

Despite her own insistence, Anna found it difficult to ignore the familiar disappointment curling in her stomach. She bit her lip before stepping forward, getting ready to open her umbrella.

Out from a still silence and into the sound of water splashing everywhere.

She stepped out from the threshold. Immediately, the rain came down upon her head. The droplets splattered on her shoulders, making her new blouse cling to her skin. Her boots stepped into a puddle and water seeped through the material, dampening the soles of her feet. The cold air filled her lungs. Anna chewed on her lip and fiddled with her umbrella, hurriedly trying to open it.

"Great, just great," she grumbled. "This day just can't get any worse."

Something pale flashed in her peripheral vision.

She stopped.

Anna glanced sideways, brow furrowing when she saw a car driving onto the nearby parking lot. Its headlights shone brilliantly against the dark, rainy night. She heard its tires crunch upon the cement.

Her eyes honed in on the brightness of its paint job.

_Silver?_

It slowed, trying to creep into a parking spot, and she caught a better look at it.

_No. White._

Anna sucked in a breath sharply and everything in her froze. Her fingers tightened on her umbrella, knuckles pulling together tightly.

"Just a neighbor," she mumbled to herself. The car stopped and its headlights turned off. The night was dark once more. Her skin crawled and the hairs on the back of neck rose. "A stranger," Anna whispered, teal eyes wide. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. "That's all..."

Her pulse quickened when she saw movement.

Anna ducked her head and ran down the path, onto the sidewalk. She had parked her truck around the corner of the street. She hurried as fast as her legs could take her, flipping open her umbrella and shielding herself from the heavy downpour.

Her mind was blank. She didn't glance over her shoulder as her boots pounded against the cement and over puddles.

The sight of the large, aging red truck couldn't come fast enough.

The moment she skidded to a stop in front of the driver's side, she felt a mixture of comfort and relief settle over her. Her car's towering figure seemed to shelter her from the rain, even though she knew that it was her umbrella doing all the work. Anna fumbled with her bag, rummaging through its content to fish out her keys. She brushed against the necklace before finding her keys. She shivered. Her fingers looked pale in the low, dim light of the street. Her hands shook terribly as she unlocked her car and all but threw her bag into the passenger's seat. Anna jerked her umbrella closed, biting her lip when water cascaded down on her shoulders again.

She nearly slipped as she pulled herself into her truck. Her boots were wet and her head felt light. Inhaling shakily, Anna slammed her door shut and stared at the steering wheel.

For a moment, she forgot where she was.

The white car wavered her mind.

Instinctively, she reached up and fingered the streak in her hair.

The rain beat down on her truck's hood and her heart thudded in her ears. Her skirt and blouse chafed her skin. She pressed her feet down further into the floor of her car and felt the wetness of her boots sink into her feet. The squelching sound made her stomach flip. With cold fingers, she buckled herself in and glanced at her mirrors, brow furrowed.

A look in her rear view mirror made her pause.

Anna blinked, eyes blank. Her face was paler than it had ever been—_except that one time_—and her freckles stood out garishly on her cheeks. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her light make-up had been smudged.

Anna swallowed, throat bobbing. The lump blocking her windpipe didn't want to go away. Her evening was finished.

"I'm going home," she mumbled. Suddenly she felt hollow again. Anna reached over and twisted her key into the ignition, shivering when it whirred to life. She turned the heater on immediately and began to drive out.

Her fingers looked thin and she couldn't stop glancing at the gaps in between.

* * *

She didn't want to leave the bathroom.

But she didn't want to leave the safety of it either.

In her turmoil, her mind kept replaying the faint sound of boots hurrying away. The familiar coils of anxiety squeezed her stomach.

"Elsa?"

Elsa cringed, lower lip quivering. She was seated on the toilet, knees pressed tightly together. She hadn't moved after Meg had ducked out to check on something. She wrung her hands together, shoulders stiff and raised to her ears. Her legs trembled and she felt awkward in her heels for once.

Meg gently pushed the bathroom door wider, sidling inside. The blonde stared at her shoes. Meg sighed and crouched down when Elsa didn't stop staring at the floor between their feet. The brunette looked up at her with concerned violet eyes. "Come on Blondie," Meg whispered, gently reaching forward and touching her hands, "you don't have to hide from me."

Elsa flinched, stiffening. "I—" Her voice cracked and she felt that sick feeling rise up in her chest again. Pins and needles crawled over her. Something sharp and tight seemed to sink into her lungs. She blinked rapidly, feeling the burn behind her eyes and stammering,"I just- I don't know what... Anna, she—"

_Anna._

Elsa clamped her mouth shut, eyes widening. Her heart twisted painfully. Meg blinked and smiled sympathetically.

"You don't have to tell me everything right away, but uh..." The brunette stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Wonder Girl's gone."

Elsa blanched. She rose, arms encircling her torso. Meg stepped back, leaning on the doorway to let her through. Elsa gazed down the hallway, brow furrowing. She didn't see a trace of anyone but them. Their condo was completely silent.

Empty.

_She left._

Guilt and hurt swarmed down on her like a tight rope, closing around her throat and sternum. A tremor ran down her spine and she let out a choked sound, eyes falling down to the floor in front of her.

_Of course she left. I asked—no, I told her to leave._

It didn't alleviate the hurt however. She dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms.

Meg frowned and straightened, cupping her hands. The blonde's fingers shook in her roommate's grasp.

"Let's go sit somewhere more comfortable," Meg said, leading her towards their bedroom. Elsa clutched her hands tightly as they walked, breath coming in short, raspy pants.

Her bed was plush and soft underneath her when she sat down, a stark contrast to the hard, cold tiled floor she'd been resting on for the past half hour or so.

Elsa swallowed thickly, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around her torso, shoulders hunching up to her ears. She curled into herself again, biting her bottom lip harshly. Meg patted her shoulder once before rummaging through her drawer and Elsa heard the telltale sign of pills in a bottle.

"Anna called me, you know," the brunette said. She handed the bottle over and Elsa took it with shaking hands. "She got worried, said something about you suddenly being upset and locking yourself in the bathroom."

"I thought so. I think I heard her talking to you. I don't know..." Elsa mumbled, blue eye boring into her lap. The guilt hung over her shoulders. The adrenaline that been rushing through her finally slowed. She pushed her knees together and tried to make herself as small as possible. Her thumbs traced the rim of her medication, mindlessly fiddling with it. "I panicked."

"Thought so."

Elsa winced, clutching her medication tighter.

"Sorry," Meg said, shame flashing across her features briefly. She straightened and ran a hand through her thick hair. An awkward silence hung between them for a moment before she reached out and squeezed Elsa's shoulder. "I'll get you a drink of water and we can talk about what happened."

Elsa swallowed down the protest in her throat and nodded, not taking her eyes off the hem of her dress. Meg's footsteps faded away and she was left alone again. The blonde exhaled shakily, some of the tension leaving her body. She uncapped her bottle and withdrew a single pill, fingers rolling it over and over. Her psychiatrist's words rang in her head.

_"This is faster relief than your usual medication. Take it when you feel it's absolutely necessary. An emergency, you could say. You've had a lot of trial and error when it's come to these things, so I expect you to know when you feel as if you need it. It usually helps you calm down within a half hour to an hour."_

Elsa swallowed thickly and wrapped her free arm around herself. She was cold. For once in her life she felt the chill in the air sink into her skin and leave her shivering. The adrenaline from her panic attack left her winded.

_Anna._

Elsa blinked back another onslaught of tears, shoulders shaking.

"So I'm guessing you couldn't tell Anna what happened?"

She looked up as Meg re-entered, a bottle of water in one hand and tissue box in the other. She set the box down next to Elsa and handed the bottle over. Elsa took it with trembling fingers, downing her medication and some water in a single gulp. The brunette waited patiently, settling down beside her and pulling out a few tissues.

Elsa slumped forward, staring at her wrinkled dress. "I gave her the necklace," she mumbled, tone flat.

Meg blinked, quirking an eyebrow. "And...she didn't like it?" She frowned. "I thought it was a great idea."

Elsa shrugged. "I thought it was too." She cringed at the underlying neediness and confusion in her own voice. Her fingers twitched. The urge to pick and scratch at her skin was returning. Elsa wrung her hands together, biting her lip. "I don't know what went wrong."

_Wasn't it good enough?_

Her stomach twisted when she recalled the blank look in Anna's eyes.

Meg sighed next to her and before Elsa knew it, she felt a tissue dab at her eyes. The blonde winced and drew back slightly.

"Want to start from the beginning?" Meg asked.

Elsa shook her head. Still, words tumbled from her mouth: "We were eating. She was quieter than usual and I—" her breath hitched, "—I was so nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted the other day and how she took it. I wanted to- my hands, they..." she trailed off, digging her nails into her dress, not caring about her clothes for once. "I panicked," she said hoarsely. "Something in her expression. I _panicked _and then I didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't look at her. I—!"

"Woah, hey," Meg said slowly, brushing the tissue against Elsa's forehead. "Slow down, it's okay."

Elsa sniffed, shutting her eyes tightly. Her heart thudded in her chest and she wished her medication worked faster. "Meg, you should have seen her face." Her throat tightened. "Or heard her voice when she was standing outside the door."

"Elsa," Meg whispered, gently laying an arm around her shoulders, "everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She tugged her closer, but Elsa couldn't rid herself of the turmoil twisting and coiling in her stomach. "One messy evening isn't the end to everything."

_But it was our anniversary._

Despite her thoughts, Elsa nodded mutely and let herself be held. Her blue eyes bore holes into her medicine, staring at the assortment of pills.

_If only I wasn't broken._

* * *

The dorm lot was still. Cars were tucked into parking spots and there wasn't a student in sight. 10:15 glowed on the screen of her truck's clock. Anyone who wasn't in their dorms at this point was either out with friends or sleeping somewhere else given tomorrow was Saturday.

Anna sat in her seat, staring with unseeing eyes at her steering wheel. Her arms were crossed, fists pressed against her sides and knees pushed together. Rain dripped down her windows and splattered on the ground outside her. It hadn't stopped since she had started driving and she doubted it would lighten up anytime soon. Her clothes were still slightly damp from the downpour and a few droplets slid down her umbrella. Still, her truck was warm in comparison to the cold, dark atmosphere outside. The engine hummed, the heater spreading a pleasant, much needed warmth into the interior. The large vehicle encased her protectively and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against the top of her steering wheel.

The old red truck was a solitary comfort.

Anna swallowed and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of pine and cinnamon. Her car freshener made a familiar, nostalgic feeling drape over her back. She could almost imagine she was home with her family rather than sitting alone in her car. With the darkness surrounding her, Anna could almost imagine the constant pitter-patter of rain was the scurrying footsteps of her brothers and sisters.

The scent of pine made her chest ache. Anna frowned and sighed. "I wish you were back already Kristoff," she mumbled to herself. With a weary sigh, Anna lifted her face from her steering wheel and stared at the dark parking lot outside. Beyond the cars and other buildings, she could make out the general shape of her dorm building in the distance. Anna bit her lip and unpocketed her phone, switching to the list of contacts. Her thumb hovered over Rapunzel's name.

_I don't want to go up there yet._

In truth, she wasn't sure how she could face her cousin after all that had happened. Anna settled back in her seat and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "How am I going to tell Rapunzel that our anniversary is shot?" Her stomach rolled over at her own words. Anna sniffed. She hadn't even been able to wear the clothes her cousin had bought as a gift for her for too long.

_It's like I can't appreciate any gifts today._

Anna winced and bit the inside of her cheek. She placed her phone down in the cup holder next to her and glanced outside again. She could see a few lights from her dorm building and it made her fidget in her seat. If Rapunzel was in their room, she would definitely be awake.

"What am I going to say to her?" Anna whispered. She slumped in her seat and stared at her knees. Anna chuckled lightly to herself and mumbled, "'Hey Punzie, I decided to come back early. Oh, the anniversary? Yeah, it didn't go so well. Something came up and things just," a thin smile laced Anna's lips, "kind of went downhill from there."

_Elsa._

She clenched her hands into fists in her skirt, biting the inside of her cheek even harder than before.

_I hope Meg's taking good care of her._

Anna slapped herself. The quick flash of pain was a wonderful distraction.

"Of course she is you idiot." The redhead rubbed her eyes and sighed. She stared between the gaps in her fingers towards the dark parking lot. _Obviously Meg knew what to do considering how Elsa reacted to her. _Guilt twisted in her stomach. _I wish I could have been of more help._

Within the confines of her truck, Anna felt that familiar sense of isolation and loneliness wash over her. Her hand dropped from her face.

_This again_.

For a brief moment, she thought back to the long, lonely nights of a small bed and an old ceiling.

_Stop it._

Anna jerked in her seat. She reached toward the door handle, intent on unlocking it.

_I can't be by myself right now._

But just as her fingers unlocked the door and pushed it open, the clear sound and scent of rain brought a fresh wave of nostalgia.

"_How did everything go?"_

Anna stiffened.

She heard the excitement in their voices. Felt the sodden material of her dress cling to her skin.

Anna tightened her jaw.

_Yeah, now's not a good time to be alone._

Her mind whirled with images of standing in a doorway, watching child after child scooped up and carried off. Away from old sheets and a rusting playground. To a new place with strong, warm, and welcoming arms.

She shoved the memory as far back as possible.

_But if I go back now, I know they'll just ask me questions. Just like they did when I broke up with Hans._

Anna bit her lip and gently closed the car door. It clicked softly and she settled back into her seat.

Her friends—family in the case of Rapunzel and Eugene—meant well, but she was tired of being prodded. They had walked eggshells around her in the months following her and her ex-boyfriend's separation. Between the heartache brought upon by herself, school, and her friends' worries, it had left her in an acute state of limbo. No direction and no idea on how to change that.

Two years had been too good to be true.

And the end with Hans had proven that.

"And it was my fault," Anna said. Her shoulders hunched up and she gripped her skirt tightly. "I'm not going to repeat the same mistakes with Elsa."

Frustration flared in her veins.

Anna jerked in her seat and thrust her key into the ignition. She revved up her truck and began to back out.

She needed space.

She didn't want to be alone.

She needed to clear her head from all the thoughts circling and circling inside.

She couldn't stand to see anyone else's prodding gazes anymore.

The tires of her truck rumbled over the parking lot and out onto the street.

She didn't—

She didn't know what she wanted.

* * *

"You just let me know if you need anything more alright Blondie?"

Elsa nodded, tucking her sweater tighter around her shoulders. Meg smiled briefly before heading to the bathroom. Her dormmate understood when she needed her space. She was grateful for it.

After the tumultaneous breakdown, she had explained—between hiccups and tears—to Meg that it had just been another meltdown.

_Just._

Elsa cringed and curled in on herself. She had eventually calmed down, but she couldn't shake the guilt and pity still crawling around in her head.

_How am I going to explain to Anna what happened?_

She laughed, quiet, but hollow. "I'm sorry dear, your reaction triggered a panic attack. I can't tell you because I have severe anxiety and I don't want you to look at me like some freak." Elsa winced at the bitterness in her own words. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Anna."

_In, out. In, out. One, two, one, two._

Her breaths came out in controlled, slow pumps.

She forced herself to shove aside the guilt and self-loathing running in her veins.

Elsa ran her hands over her face and then curled them in her lap. She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. She straightened her back, still concentrating on her breathing. Her surroundings faded away. She focused on the rise and fall of her chest, the expansion and contraction of her lungs.

"_Elsa, you're scaring me."_

Her eyes snapped open.

The room came rushing back. She heard the rain battering against her window again.

Sighing, Elsa rose from her bed, away from the half-empty box of tissues and the bottle of medication still lying on her sheets. She had slipped off her heels at one point in exchange for her bedroom slippers. She needed ease and comfort right now. Quietly, the blonde exited her bedroom.

The shower was running.

Relief flashed through her. Elsa smiled slightly. _At least Meg's taking care of herself instead of hovering around me._

That gave her the privacy she needed.

The blonde tugged her sweater higher on her shoulders and padded down the hallway.

_Perhaps a change of scenery will do the trick._

She was at her door when something caught her eye.

Elsa stared into the kitchen, blue eyes widening. Her heart skipped a beat. Every single muscle went rigid.

_Did she really—_

Elsa's breath hitched. She let go of the doorknob and slowly walked into the kitchen area. The dishes had been dumped into the sink. The bowl of ice had been thrown in there too and the wine bottle rested on the counter. She bet that was Meg's doing.

But the box containing her gift had been left untouched.

_Except—_

She reached out with one hand and traced the rim with a fingertip.

It was empty.

Her fingers shook. Elsa swallowed down the lump in her throat and brought her hand back to her chest. She clutched her sweater tightly and felt tears brim her eyes. Her lips quivered. She didn't know whether to smile or cry.

_But why did Anna take it? I thought she didn't like it._

For a moment, she considered poking her head into the bathroom and asking Meg if she'd moved the necklace. But that didn't explain why the box was still there.

"_I have something for you too!"_

Elsa stiffened. She cupped her mouth, blue eyes flicking back and forth. In her rush to show Anna her present and in the panic that had followed, she had forgotten that Anna had wanted to give her something in return. Her shoulders dropped and she sniffed.

_And now I don't know when I'll be getting it._

With a harsh intake of breath, she rounded on her heel and slipped out the door. She needed space. She needed to walk. Something to let out the energy still lingering inside her.

Elsa walked down the hallway, intent on taking the stairs. She would have headed to the roof at a time like this, but the rain still coming down made that option inaccessible. And since she didn't want to stand in a cramped space like she'd been doing the majority of the evening, she opted not to take the elevator.

Besides, stretching her legs felt nice.

Without her heels, her steps were light and soft against the apartment floor. As she passed by her neighbors' doors, she could occasionally hear the television play or voices speak. But the majority of people were inside and quiet. With winter right around the corner, most people had taken to staying in doors when it rained like this.

It made her all the more grateful for the peace.

Elsa sighed in relief as she gently stepped down to the fourth floor landing. The physical act of walking sent a relaxing wave through her body—though she was sure that that was mostly her medication still in effect. The itch in her hands had died down. She tugged her sweater closely and glanced up and down the hallway.

And paused in surprise when she saw Hans fumbling through his jacket in front of a door.

The young man was frowning in mild annoyance. He had a stick of gum between his teeth and was muttering to himself. Elsa blinked, brow furrowing. Her shoulders rose an inch and she strode forward, ducking her head down a bit. _He's probably looking for his keys. I hope he hasn't locked himself out of his apartment. That would be awkward. _And she didn't particularly feel like interacting with anyone. She was just a few paces behind him when he looked up.

"Elsa!" Hans's eyes lit up and she stiffened. She stopped and he took the piece of gum from between his feet. A shiver ran down her spine when she noticed he was wearing those white gloves again. "I didn't expect to see you out this late."

She frowned and glanced at her wristwatch. It was a bit past ten. A pang shot through her when she wondered if Anna was home in bed now.

_I hope so._

Still, she couldn't be sure.

When she noticed Hans grinning at her, she cracked a tiny smile. "I needed to get some air," she said. She shifted her feet awkwardly and shrugged. "This rain has been getting to me..."

Hans blinked and his expression softened. He smiled sympathetically. "Haven't had a good evening?"

Elsa shook her head, absentmindedly tugging her sweater up to her chin. "My plans didn't turn out..." She gestured, eyes misting over. "How I had hoped."

Hans exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. He popped the gum stick into his mouth and chewed in thought. She shifted her weight again and glanced up and down the hallway. An awkward atmosphere settled between them. She listened to the sound of Hans chewing before taking a few steps forward.

"Well you're not the only one," Hans said suddenly, breaking the tension with a bright grin.

Elsa halted, blue eyes widening. "Huh?"

He gestured to his door and chuckled, tugging on the folds of his jacket. "I locked myself out of my apartment and it looks like I've misplaced my keys."

She grinned crookedly, tilting her head to the side. "I figured."

A blush, to her surprise, lit up on his cheeks.

"Am I really that transparent?" he asked, laughing.

Although her grin stayed in place, Elsa felt her brow furrowing. "I guess so," she said, shrugging. It was her turn to blush in embarrassment when he laughed louder. "I mean—! I don't mean that in a bad way!" she amended quickly, crossing her arms tightly around her diaphragm. She bit her lip, struggling with the right words. Hans merely continued to grin at her. Her stomach twisted. He reminded her too much of Anna in that moment. She glanced down the hallway then gestured with one hand. "You...seem like an honest person is all."

This time, Hans just chuckled. "I'm happy to have made such a positive impression."

She just smiled back.

Silence followed their short exchange and she shifted her weight again. The blonde half-turned, intent on continuing her walk. "I guess I'll be going now," she mumbled. _I want to be alone._

Hans blinked, eyes lighting up. "Oh, where are you headed?"

Elsa shrugged. "Nowhere. I just needed to stretch my legs." She cleared her throat and took a step forward. "If you'll excuse me—"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Elsa stiffened. Reflexively, her arms tightened around her torso. "Oh." She bit her lip, blue eyes darting to his hopeful and oblivious expression. She mentally cringed. _I don't want company right now, but I can't just say no. He'd be the second person I'd disappoint tonight._

The guilt from her failed evening with Anna returned.

_I hope at least Anna is feeling better tonight._

"If you don't mind of course."

Hans's voice jarred her form her thoughts. Elsa twitched. He shuffled awkwardly and smoothed down his jacket. "I wanted to check my car." He grinned at her again and her expression softened. "You know, for my keys? I think I must have left them there." The young man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And if they're not there, I'd have to go to the front desk anyway. To get a replacement." He chuckled and flashed her a toothy grin. "And I'd prefer to walk with company, if it's alright with you."

_He rambles a bit. Like Anna..._

Her resolved weakened. "Er, no. No, of course not," she replied hurriedly. Her lips curled into a tiny smile. "Company is fine." As much as she wanted to be left alone right now, it seemed her needs would have to wait. Elsa worried her lip and gestured down the hallway. "Shall we go?"

Hans beamed and together they walked down to the front entrance. He crossed his arms behind his back, taking a place besides her. Elsa tried to relax her stiff position, lowering her hands from around her torso and clasping them tightly in front of her.

_It's only for a few floors._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She jumped. She couldn't help it. He was closer than she was used to.

"I guess that's a no," Hans said, smiling. He drew back and hummed to himself.

"Sorry," she said, even though she wasn't sure why. Elsa glanced down. "I just didn't expect you to ask." She had hoped the walk would be silent.

Hans rolled his gum around, pursing his lips in thought. After a second, he shrugged and smiled gently at her. "Well, frankly, you look terrible."

Elsa tucked a strand of platinum-blonde hair behind her ear. She laughed once, eyes hooded. "I'm guessing I'm that obvious as well?" she whispered.

Hans hummed, still chewing. After a pause, he swallowed and then flashed her another grin. Elsa wondered if his smiles were as endless as Anna's. The thought made her insides squirm for some reason.

"Remember what I said? I'm a good judge of character," Hans said.

_Oh, at the mall. _"Right, you told me something like that," she replied.

His hazel eyes sparkled candidly, but she just blinked at him. He coughed and blushed again. "That and you said your evening didn't go well."

Elsa chuckled. Their footsteps echoed along the empty hallway and without thinking she turned to the stairs. Hans followed her without asking.

"Well," she began, tugging her sweater, "as you already know, my evening didn't go as planned." She fiddled with the end of her braid, wondering how much she should divulge. Hans didn't seem like a terrible person, even though she barely knew him. He was quite gentlemanly. Still, her nature made her hesitate. "I was with..." She bit her lip, cheeks pinking when he blinked at her curiously. "My partner," she said quietly.

His mouth formed an 'o'-shape and he seemed to grasp her meaning. Hans grinned and skipped the last step to the third floor. "I see. What a shame it didn't go so well."

"You're not offended?" she quipped, blue eyes widening. He stared at her and she hurriedly added, "Er, surprised?"

Hans laughed. "No. My ex-girlfriend was into women too."

"Oh." Elsa fiddled with her braid. How did she respond to a comment like that? "Is that so?"

"Don't worry, that's not why we broke up," Hans said, eyes twinkling. She flushed for some reason.

"I see," Elsa whispered, turning a corner. The apartment complex seemed deadly silent this night. It was unnerving. She was grateful she had taken her medication earlier. It was the only thing keeping her skin from crawling. _But it's not going to last forever. _"I'm sorry to hear that you two are no longer together."

Hans's smile vanished. Suddenly the charming glint in his hazel eyes was gone. For a second, she could have sworn something uneasy flashed across his face. But the look was gone before she could make certain.

_A trick of the light?_

"We had some...differences," he said, shrugging his shoulders. His arms looked stiff and he tilted his chin up slightly, brow furrowing. "Eventually, she found out she didn't want to be with me anymore."

Elsa halted, blue eyes widening. "I-I'm so sorry!" His eyes snapped to her and she wrung her hands together. "I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories," she stammered, shoulders rising up to her ears.

He chuckled, waving a hand. "It's fine, not a problem. That was a long while back. We haven't been together for some time." Hans flashed a grin at her and Elsa smiled back tentatively. "My brothers told me it was for the best. They said I should concentrate on more important things, such as my studies and future."

It struck something in her. She was all too familiar with how family could be with certain things. Elsa's expression softened. "They didn't approve of your choice?"

He shrugged as they walked down another flight of stairs. "Some of them had a few grievances about the girl I was dating."

"Some?" she questioned, frowning.

Hans's smile returned. "Well my brother Oscar wasn't completely against the decision. He didn't want me dating her, but he knew that I was done with listening to what he or anyone else said."

Elsa frowned, mind beginning to whirl as they came to the second floor. Something was nagging at her brain. "Is Oscar the brother you were with at the mall?" she blurted out.

Hans quirked an eyebrow at her, surprise flashing in his eyes.

For a split and unusual second, she noticed for the first time how _different _he and Anna looked. Her girlfriend's teal eyes were far more expressive than the blank hazel she was staring into now. Hans's strong jaw and defined bone structure made him seem sharp and keen where Anna was slender and inviting.

Then, Hans smirked and the odd moment passed. "Oh no, that was Christian. One of my older brothers." He pursed his lips suddenly and then chuckled. "Well, actually, they're all older than me."

"Oh?"

"I'm the baby of the family," Hans joked as they turned a corner. Their footsteps were still the only noise in the hallways besides the distant sound of rain. "Thirteen sons in total, including me!" he chirped.

She stiffened in surprise and he laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Everyone is always shocked to hear how big my family is whenever the subject comes out."

Elsa cringed and bit her lip. She ducked her head when she felt her cheeks heat up. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry—"

He waved away her comment as they descended. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." He straightened his jacket and grinned at her. "Being the youngest of thirteen brothers means you have to get used to things soon."

Elsa smiled slightly, blue eyes darting to stare at the ground. "My partner comes from a very large family."

Hans's grin widened. "Well that's one thing she and I have in common!"

_One of many, _the blonde mused to herself. Rather than speculate on that anymore however, she decided to change the subject. They were nearing the first floor.

"Which of your brothers is Oscar?"

"The one I was buying a belt for the other day," he explained.

"Does he work at the nearby college?"

She wasn't sure who was more surprised at her question, Hans or herself.

He stopped dead, foot raised above a step. "Have you two met?" he asked, eyes wide.

Elsa shook her head. Her mind flashed back to the man who had been staring at Anna that day in class. "Not formally. I've just seen him around campus. And I only know of one Westerguard, so it seemed natural to think you two were related."

"Oh." Hans relaxed, white teeth peeking out again. "That's him alright. I'm sure you could tell he was the bookworm type." He pointed at his face and squinted. "Glasses and everything."

Elsa just made a noncommittal noise. _Only thing I could tell was that he was staring at my girlfriend weirdly. _She grimaced and was relieved to see Hans continue down the stairs. _I wonder what that means._

_"She's likely had past relationships—"_

Elsa shoved her therapist's words as far from her mind as possible. Hans had begun speaking again.

"Since his birthday is coming up, my family wants to make a grand celebration." He twiddled his fingers and she was reminded that he was wearing gloves. "He's hitting the midway between the big three-zero and forty, so my parents want to make it meaningful."

Elsa smiled slightly. "That's kind of them."

Hans chuckled, but before she could make anything out of it, he skipped the last step of the stairs. The young man turned around to face her with a flourish and _then _she realized he did have the bearings of a well-off background like her. She giggled and he beamed. "Say, would you like to come to the party?"

Elsa's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Wha—I couldn't!" She squeezed her hands into her sides, brow knitting together. "Isn't that rather personal? I mean, we've only just met."

Hans's hazel eyes twinkled and again, she felt her insides squirm. "Well, my family will have a private party _after _the main celebration, but it's mostly a formal event." She hesitated and he chuckled. "No one would notice you."

_People always do, whether I like it or not. _Elsa frowned.

"Besides, you'd fit right in!"

She blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Hans opened his mouth to answer when a loud blaring disrupted the silence of the hallway. They both jumped and Elsa watched with wide eyes as the brunette dug through his jacket, brow furrowing.

"Damn it, that's probably one of my brothers. They love to bug me at the worst times."

Elsa saw her chance and took it. She turned to go up the stairs, giving him an apologetic smile. "I guess I should leave you to that phone call?"

He grimaced as he pulled out his phone. "Looks like it." As he accepted, he flashed her another grin. She waved a little bit in return. "It was great seeing you again Elsa."

She nodded and said quietly, "Don't forget to check your car for your keys."

Hans coughed and turned to address his caller. She moved to climb up the stairs when—

"Wait, you live on the top floor right?"

Elsa halted, glancing over her shoulder at him. He tilted his head at her. She frowned. "I do, how did you know?"

Hans's grin widened. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Just a guess."

_Right, good judge of character._

Elsa swallowed and nodded. The young man turned back to his phone and, with as much grace as she could muster, Elsa darted back up the stairs. She disappeared around the corner, shoulders slumping in relaxation when she was by herself at last.

It was uncanny.

Anna had guessed the same thing when Elsa had showed her her apartment. Her stomach twisted.

_I hope Anna's alright..._

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, unable to shake off the unease.

* * *

"And here's your change."

"Thanks," Anna said, pocketing the coins. She flashed the clerk a grateful smile before ducking away.

The coffee shop was practically deserted. Chairs stood idly without any occupants. She was both relieved and disappointed to see that. The desire for company was still strong, but right now, she didn't think she could face anyone.

So Anna slid into a lonely booth and sipped her coffee by herself. She'd gotten a chocolate donut to soothe the ache in her chest. However, the sugary confection was doing little to alleviate her worries.

Anna tapped her fingernails against the table, listening to the steady rush of rain and cars that passed. The earlier circular thoughts had ceased. While still tired, she felt more listless than anything else.

"I'll go home after this coffee," Anna mumbled, eyes hooded. She blew over her cup and sipped it again. Her wristwatch read 10:45. _Rapunzel is still probably awake. _She brushed a thumb over her phone. It had been the only thing she'd taken with her when she had parked her truck outside. Her bag, along with the rest of her things save her umbrella, were left behind.

_I should put that necklace somewhere safe when I get home._

Anna bit into her donut.

_And set aside the picture too._

Her stomach twisted. She sighed and laid her forehead flat on the table. "So much for a great anniversary." Anna closed her eyes, nibbling her lower lip. "How am I supposed to give her her present now? I can't just call her up after something like that happened."

Elsa had made it apparent that she needed space.

Anna groaned and lifted her head, propping her chin on top of the table. She stared out the window, teal eyes watching the trickle and multiple paths of droplets on the glass pane. Idly, she ate her donut.

_Should I call Kristoff?_

She didn't want to sit and think herself in circles again, but Kristoff was likely in bed by now. Or asleep somewhere in transit. He'd always been the type to have a strict sleeping schedule. Something at odds with her more erratic night patterns.

But she _needed _to talk with someone.

"Ugh." Anna straightened and rubbed her face. Then, she took a large gulp of her coffee, trying to fight down the sleepiness and fatigue. Anna set down her cup and plucked her phone. She quickly typed up a text and forwarded it to Rapunzel.

_"Might be a little late coming home. Don't wait up. Love you."_

Anna swallowed down the twinge of guilt that rose up and then flipped through her contacts. She sent another message to Kristoff.

_"Are you awake big guy?"_

If he didn't answer, she would know he was asleep. Then she could put off talking to him about what had transpired until she picked him up on Sunday.

Of course that meant she would be left alone to her thoughts.

Anna bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the table as she waited. She heard the cafe door open and looked up. A few people walked in and she ducked her head down when she didn't recognize any of them.

_That's fine. It would be awkward if someone from class saw me now._

Or worse, it could have been her cousin or one of her friends.

Anna closed her eyes, rubbing her brow. Her phone was silent. She glanced at it wearily before taking a large gulp of her coffee. The hot liquid poured comfortably down her throat. Anna pursed her lips. "Guess he's asleep after all," she mumbled.

She half-expected her phone to ring at that point, but when it didn't she sighed in relief. So Anna rose from her chair and gathered her things. She pressed her phone and coffee close to her chest, trapping the warmth there and headed to the doorway.

No one looked up in her direction and she mentally relaxed.

Until the door of the cafe was pulled open and she nearly bumped into a white, pressed shirt.

Anna skidded to a halt, eyes widening.

_Oh god, no. Really?!_

Oscar blinked owlishly at her. She would have giggled before, but now he remained one of the last few people she wanted to see. Especially now.

"Anna?" Oscar's brow furrowed.

Anna swallowed, tensing. "Uh, hey. Fancy meeting you here."

That seemed to snap Oscar's attention. He straightened, jaw shutting. Brushing a hand through his hair, he mumbled, "I wasn't expecting to see you here Anna."

Anna smiled weakly, holding up her coffee cup. "Well, it's close to campus. I kind of needed a quick pick-me up." The corner of her lips trembled. "How about you? I didn't think you'd drop by to grab cheap coffee." She wanted to kick herself.

Oscar cleared his throat, tugging on his tie. "Yes, well, I wasn't up to making something for myself." He glanced around, avoiding her gaze. Anna clutched her coffee cup tightly. "Um, I just got off work. I was planning to meet up with someone."

Anna tightened her jaw slowly. "I see," she said.

Oscar whipped his head back. "Not Hans," he blurted out.

Her spine went straight as a rod.

"I wasn't thinking about him," she muttered.

A lie; as much as she would have liked to think otherwise.

"No," Oscar said, drawing back a bit. "No, I'm sure you weren't." He looked over his shoulder, noticed he was still in front of the door, and stepped to the side.

The temperature seemed to drop. An awkward tension settled over them. Anna bit her lip and shifted her weight. Oscar looked away again, tugging at his tie. The clerk shot them a look while ringing up someone's order. Anna gave the young girl a tiny smile.

_There's nothing completely bad about this. I just—_

"I wanted to apologize about the other day."

_I'm just having a really unlucky day._

Elsa's face flashed through her mind. Anna twitched before relaxing the tight grip on her cup. _But others..._

She inhaled slowly and shot him a half-smile. "That's okay." He smiled slightly in return, but the air in her chest just seemed to tighten. "I know you don't mean any harm." She turned to stare out the window. The rain was a steady, but gentle rhythm now. Droplets ran down the glass pane, coalescing into patterns that went outward and inward. The necklace flashed in her mind. Anna swallowed thickly, heart thudding in her ears. "Most people rarely do," she whispered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Oscar turn his full attention on her.

She could almost see herself out there. The rain splattered over her bare neck, soaking the edge of her gown. Her hair was heavy and several strands had come loose from her bun. Her fingers flew over her phone, shaking from the cold and pain. Her ankle throbbed from her broken heel and all the while she kept repeating to herself:

_"I've made the worst mistake of my life."_

Anna ignored it. She brushed her thumb over her phone. A nervous, hot flash swept over her body and she nibbled on her lower lip. "I mean, I'm over it, you know?" The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the one who broke it off with Hans."

"Anna," Oscar began. "I didn't mean to—"

The hair on the back of her neck rose. "It's okay," she said quickly, taking a step towards the cafe door. She felt his stare boring into her. "No, really, it's okay," Anna said, glancing back at him. She smiled slightly. When his frown deepened, she whispered softly, "I found someone else."

Instead of his expression clearing, Oscar stiffened. "It's not because of what happened between you and Hans is it?"

Anna stopped, shoulder against the cafe door. Her fingers squeezed the styrofoam cup. She half-turned, trying not to grind her teeth together. "This again?"

Shame flashed through Oscar's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He laughed, bitter, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, it was all kind of our fault."

Anna inhaled sharply, feeling anger beginning to boil in her blood. "It's not your job to take care of me," she spat. He winced, mouth opening to protest, but she cut him off. "And _no_, it's definitely _not _a rebound. I can't believe you'd think I'd do that to someone Oscar!"

A few heads turned in their direction, but she ignored them. Oscar frowned.

Anna clenched her teeth. "Really, Oscar? You really think I'd do something like that to another person after the whole thing with Hans?" When Oscar just tucked his hands into his pants quietly, she slumped. "You know," she whispered and he looked up hopefully, "I thought you were the one who was always on my side." She sighed and pushed open the door, muttering, "But your whole family kind of stinks."

_I would never hurt Elsa like that._

Her heart lurched with sudden pain.

_Hans and me, we're way too different._

"He moved, you know?"

She stopped, one foot out the door. She could still feel his eyes on her and it made anger pulse faintly in her veins.

"Yeah," Anna mumbled, nodding once. "I know."

She was out the door in seconds, dipping her head down from the rain.

* * *

More than once, on her drive back to campus, she itched to pull over and call Kristoff. The urge to tell him what happened was persistent. To spill her troubles, tell _someone _how confused and unsure she felt. But knowing him, she decided against it.

_He'd drop whatever he was doing to help and then he definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on practice and the upcoming game. And right now, I can't be that selfish. _

So Anna had parked her truck, dumped her coffee into a trash can, and dragged her feet up the dorm stairs. She shook her umbrella of any excess water and pushed open her door, heart in her throat.

"I'm home—"

The room was empty.

Anna stopped, blinking several times. "Rapunzel?" she called, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't sure why she expected an answer when the room was obviously vacant. A quick glance to Pascal's usual spot showed he was gone too. Her cousin had likely taken him with her. Anna sighed and rubbed her brow. "Yeah, okay, definitely not home."

She dropped her things by the door, but placed her bag gently on her bed. The necklace was on her mind even out of sight.

Anna huffed before something caught her eye.

Tucked under a few tins of paint was a yellow note.

Despite herself, Anna felt a smile curl on her lips. "Figures Punzie wouldn't just text me."

_She probably didn't want to disturb us._

Anna snatched the note from its spot and flopped onto the vanity stool. Her hands began to undo deftly her braids as she read the letter over.

_"Going out with Eugene and the gang tonight! Left you a note because I didn't want to disrupt your evening with Elsa—"_

Her smile widened. Anna's eyes misted over.

"—_and hope to see you when I get back! Eugene and I are thinking of getting pizza. Send me a text when you can. Tell me every little detail later? I love you Anna. XOXO."_

The smile disappeared from her face.

Anna brought the note up and pressed it to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly. She sniffed. Hiccupped. She dug into her bottom lip, the flesh quivering. "Oh, get over yourself Anna!" The redhead wiped furiously at her face, breath short and wet. She blinked several times, willing away the fat tears pricking her eyes. "It's not the end of the world," Anna muttered. Her shoulders slumped and she crinkled the note in her hands. "It's not the end of anything."

_I'm not going to be a baby about this._

Anna loosened her braids with her fingers, pulling the red locks free. She left the note and tiny green ribbons Rapunzel had woven into her hair on the vanity counter and flopped onto her bed.

Her eyes landed on her bag.

"Oh right."

She pushed herself into a sitting position and unlaced her boot, keeping her gaze on her bag. "Might as well get this over with," Anna huffed as she kicked off her boots. She grabbed her bag and tugged it closer to her. The warmth of her dorm room seemed to dip a bit. Her heart thumped in her chest. _One, two, one, two._ She pushed aside a hand mirror and tube of lipstick. Her eyebrows knit together. "There you are," she whispered.

The necklace was situated between her wallet and the wrapped photo she had bought for Elsa. She could see the teal irises of her eyes glint back at her in the silver.

Anna sighed and gently scooped up the necklace. The metal was cool to the touch and emotion welled up heavily in her throat. Her vision blurred again and she sniffed. "Hey you," she croaked. Anna crossed her legs underneath her and held the heart-shaped object between loose fingers. "So you're my present this time…"

She held it up to her face. It flashed and Anna smiled crookedly. She traced a finger along the edge. "I wonder how Elsa found you." She laughed wetly at the thought of her girlfriend browsing through several gifts, picking and choosing with a critical eye. Anna's lips wobbled into a smile. "Definitely not at an antique shop, that's for sure."

She stilled, thumbs delicately brushing the intricate patterns of her necklace.

Anna sniffed and held it to her lips. "Oh Elsa."

She sat there for several minutes, letting the cold metal sink into her hands and the sound of rain wash over her. Anna curled in on herself, exhaustion finally taking its toll on her. She wanted to lay down and sleep, but…

Anna opened her eyes and her gaze landed on her wrapped photo. "I need to do something," she mumbled. Anna jumped off her bed and hurried to her closet. She kept a few spare things in there from theater. "I know I have something for you in here. I—ah, there!"

Anna withdrew a small piece of silk. She carefully wrapped her necklace in it, creasing the edges together gently. Then, with the utmost care and grace, Anna tucked it into a drawer, underneath several shirts. She didn't want Rapunzel or anyone else questioning her about it just yet.

Anna rushed back to her bed and swiped her photo from her bag, muttering, "Okay little guy, under the bed you go again." Her muscles felt stiff as she went down on her knees, pushing the box farther into the gap between her mattress and the floor. "I need some sleep," she grumbled.

The redhead rubbed her aching neck and sighed. "But first, I can at least say goodnight."

Anna jumped up and switched off the light. Then, she sat back down on her bed and picked up her phone, biting the inside of her cheek. The lock screen came to life and relief flooded her when she didn't see any text messages. "Good, I didn't wake Kristoff after all." She twirled the white streak in her hair as she sifted through her contacts.

Elsa's number flickered across the screen.

_"You're a brave girl sweetie. Things won't be so bad, you'll see."_

Her mother's voice rang clear in her head. That had been before she'd been pushed into her first public school.

Anna bit her lip, beginning to type slowly.

_"Elsa, it's me Anna. Hey, look, I know it would probably be way better if I called, but I don't know if you'd want to hear from me right now."_

She stopped, lips pursing. Anna deleted the last few words.

_"But I figured this way was better. I just wanted to say goodnight. Check up on you? I understand if you want some space. But I'm right here whenever."_

Anna slowed her fingers, eyes misty.

_"Call me when you're feeling better?"_

The redhead paused for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. She blinked and then shook her head lightly. Furiously deleting her unsent message, she swiped her fingers over the keys again. Her dorm room was filled only by the sounds of her texting and the pour of rain.

_"Please call me when you're better."_

Too needy. Her thumb erased it.

_"I'm worried about you."_

She scowled.

_"I'm here for you."_

Anna bit her lip, fingers hovering over the screen of her phone. The characters blurred before her. She sniffed and brought her knees closer to her sternum, resting her chin atop her sweats. Slowly, she continued her message, the mental image of anxious blue eyes staring back at her.

_"I know I wasn't exactly helpful today and that things...didn't go as planned, but I'm—"_

Anna sighed shakily. Her fingers began to tremble.

_"—I'm here for you. I'm sorry our anniversary was kind of a flop. A big flop actually. I just—"_

Her chest constricted. A coil seemed to wrap itself around her. Anna stared at the stagnant light of her cell phone. Her shoulders shivered. She recalled the feel of the necklace underneath her fingertips, cool to the touch and smooth.

What had driven Elsa to buy that for her?

_"Do you like it?"_

Bright, expectant eyes stared back at her.

Anna exhaled. Her tooth dug deeper into her bottom lip. She resumed typing.

_"I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to buy such a thoughtful gift for me."_

She ground her teeth and erased the second half of the message, blinking rapidly. Her eyes burned. The light stung.

_"I just wasn't expecting something so lovely. It was a good kind of surprised."_

She was going in circles. Her lips moved slightly with each word she wrote out.

_"I'm sorry about today. I really am. I still want to go to the game with you Elsa. And I want to show you our play. I want to have dinner with you again. I kind of really want to hold you. And kiss you. But mostly just hold you until my arms are sore."_

Her mind was spinning. Elsa flashed through her mind. Platinum-blonde hair. Icy-blue eyes. Pale skin and a small smile. Something shivered down her spine and settled somewhere between her sternum and her stomach. Her fingers flexed. She wanted to hold Elsa so much. And maybe be held in return. Faintly, she began to mumble her messages out loud.

_"I'm here for you Elsa. I don't understand what went wrong or what I did, but I'm here for you. Call me when you feel better?"_

Anna's eyes flicked over her phone, fingers deftly sending each message. She swiped over the keys, whispering to herself.

"Goodnight..."

She slowed her breathing, though her heart still drummed in her ears.

The rain poured outside and sleep dragged down her eyelids.

Anna placed her phone next to her pillow and settled under the covers.

_I'm not okay._

* * *

Anna blinked, teal eyes widening. She took in the decor around her, a pleasant chill traveling down her spine. The array of expensive aromas wafted into her nostrils, making her tingle all over. Hesitantly, slowly, she lowered her hands on the railing and grasped it gently. Below her, people moved and mingled about. Black and white suits, peach, blue, and violet dresses. They all stood out or complimented the dark red carpet.

The violinist dipped into a solo, his notes—romantic and drawn out—flowed high into the air, catching the attention of those near the stage. The chandelier's light glinted off the wine glasses of several stray persons. Something flashed in her peripheral vision and she glanced at a table to see a few women conversing amongst themselves, their rings and pearls glimmering in the soft, pale glow of the large room.

Anna sighed, blinking slowly and letting everything wash over. Goosebumps rose along her skin and she reached up to fiddle with the emerald necklace absentmindedly. The lights, the music, the people around her; it was like something out of her fairy tale books.

So different from the lonely, sparse orphanage.

Anna frowned and released her necklace. She didn't want to ruin it. She cupped her hands together and looked around a few more times before her eyes darted to the side, examining the quiet figure next to her.

He wasn't looking at her, eyes drawn to some point out off to the side.

Biting her lip, she cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. The momentary delight gave way to a nauseous, turbulent emotion.

Hans started and glanced down at her, one eyebrow quirking up.

"Anna?"

She mentally sighed in relief at the worry in his voice. Her eyes darted up and down, trailing over his pressed suit and shined boots before lingering on the dark gloves he wore. They weren't the biker gloves she had bought for him a while back, but at least they weren't an off and clinical white. Inhaling once, Anna fixed him with large, teal eyes.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked, unable to keep the slight trepidation out of her voice.

Hans blinked, surprise flashing across his handsome features. Then, a grin spread across his face, white teeth flashing.

"Absolutely!" he said, clasping her hands in his.

Anna beamed and believed him.

Nothing would go wrong tonight.


	18. A Gray, Morning Reunion

**A/N: **As always I'm terribly sorry for long delays between chapters. If you've been keeping up with Sunshine then you know that I've actually been busy as of late with unforeseen issues. And if you haven't, well now you know! I know I've been terribly slow in updating and I've yet to respond to reviews for a while (which I plan to do so eventually, since I know some of you have questions especially pertaining to _this _story), but I really want to stress that things are just really tight right now, especially with my mental health being what it is currently. That said, I'm still going to continue writing. If any of you are ever curious about the status of my writing, you can always check my tumblr (located in my bio page). I go by the same URL (talkstopaintings) as I do here.

* * *

Now without further ado, enjoy!

"Anna? Hey Anna. A-are you awake yet?"

_Yeah, but I don't really want to be._

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the girls and I for breakfast."

She wanted to and yet she didn't want to. She wasn't even sure if she could get out of bed right now. Her night had been long and restless.

"Come on Anna. You need to eat. You skipped out on pizza last night. You sure you wouldn't mind even a bagel? A donut? Twinkie?"

Anna finally opened her eyes. Immediately, she was met with her dorm room wall, her nose just inches away from it. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and up into the concerned green eyes of her cousin.

Rapunzel grimaced. She dropped her hands from her hips and sat on Anna's bed. "Oh Anna," Rapunzel mumbled, reaching over to brush unkempt bangs from the redhead, "you look even worse than you did yesterday."

_I __**feel **__worse than yesterday._

"Sorry Punz," Anna mumbled, eyes fluttering shut at the soft touch of her cousin's hand. "I don't really feel like going out right now."

Rapunzel sighed and Anna opened her eyes when she heard the older woman scoot closer. The brunette's hand returned to stroking her forehead. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Bad dream?

_Dreams._

A chronic thing. An on-and-off thing she'd had for years, since she was young. They could be gone for lengthy periods of time, but they resurfaced in the end.

This time though...

Anna worried her bottom lip. It had been much more like a vague, near-dreamless sleep. Except she'd been surrounded by dark shapes, stomach twisting and turning. And it had been _cold. _Very cold. She had been shaking, eyes wide, staring into the dark.

One of the shapes had hovered at her side before slowly drifting away.

For some reason, she'd tried to call it back. But her mouth hadn't worked and her cries had been silent. It had gone and she'd been left alone.

Until Rapunzel's voice had woken her up.

Anna's stomach clenched. Her eyes flicked up to see that Rapunzel had been regarding her carefully. She grimaced and nodded awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, I had another dream," she said, tugging a lock of hair behind her ear. Her cousin visibly relaxed, likely relieved from her open confession.

"About school or something else?" Rapunzel gently pressed.

Anna shook her head. "No, not about that." She felt a finger gently brush her temple.

"You know they can't hurt you anymore, right?"

The whisper felt like a worm twisting painfully in her chest.

"I know," Anna mumbled, eyes still downcast.

She knew her cousin was reiterating words that professionals, family, and friends had told her when the after effects of Rapunzel's childhood had started cropping up. After running away from her mother and coming across Eugene, Rapunzel had started a lifelong journey of self-recovery after meeting her birth parents and getting professional help. But Anna _knew _her cousin was aware that words could only do so much.

She released a breath and let go of her braid. "But that's not what this is about."

There was a short pause. A moment where Anna could tell that it had stopped raining outside.

Rapunzel curled her legs up next to her and settled more comfortably next to Anna. "Do you want to talk about it?" She brushed aside Anna's bangs once more, green eyes soft. "You said you had another dream the other night too."

Anna averted her gaze, mentally cringing that her cousin had remembered that. _I was hoping she didn't. _She turned back over onto her side and stared at the wall, gripping her pillow. "Not really," she mumbled.

Rapunzel's hand stilled on her head and Anna knew she was grinding her teeth, trying to think of how to approach the situation without overstepping her boundaries.

"You skipped out on pizza last night."

Anna flinched, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She curled tighter into herself, staring at the wall. Her muscles tensed when Rapunzel drew her hand back.

"Anna, what's going on? Something's bothering you," Rapunzel whispered. Anna felt her lean in closer and she flinched again in response. "You were back a lot earlier than we thought you'd be, but you..." She trailed off and spent just a few seconds stroking Anna's head. "Did something happen between you and Elsa last night?"

Anna tensed. "No."

She winced at her fast reply.

_Yeah Punzie is definitely going to believe me after that._

Rapunzel sighed and gently tugged on her shoulder. Anna bit her lip before rolling onto her back. Her gaze remained on the wall until a few fingers brushed her cheek. Anna turned to stare into her cousin's worried eyes.

Rapunzel frowned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," Anna mumbled. That was the entirety of her problem. Nothing and something had happened. Elsa's sudden withdrawal confused her.

Rapunzel leaned back and crossed her arms. "I don't believe that. You're obviously upset about something and what else could it have been if it wasn't about Elsa?"

Anna winced and wringed her fingers together. "Plenty of things. Stress. It's almost finals and those are always stressful."

"Yeah, but you're a better student than most people think you are," Rapunzel rebutted. Her frown turned into a glare. "So it's obviously not that. And besides, if it was just finals, you're more than welcome to ask me for help."

"Work," Anna said, eyes darting back and forth. "It's tiring standing at the register sometimes. My feet get sore and then I have to deal with all the cranky customers."

"But you're a sweetheart," Rapunzel pointed out, "and the only time you tell me that your boss complains about you is when you fall or break something. It's rarely about a customer blowing their head off at you."

"There was that one time with—"

"_One _time Anna," her cousin cut her off with a sharp gesture of her hand, brow furrowed. "The pig accident doesn't count. You're dodging the question. What's going on?"

Anna stared at the ceiling. "I haven't really been sleeping well."

Rapunzel's expression softened. She dropped her arms back to her sides and sidled up next to Anna until her hip was touching the redhead's shoulders.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Anna shook her head, chest seizing briefly.

"You know it's okay if you and Elsa are having problems right?" Rapunzel's whisper made her want to curl up again. "Me and Eugene don't always see eye to eye. Especially in the early parts of our relationships, he was such a pessimist and I was _very _naive."

Anna laughed, short and dry. She nudged Rapunzel's leg with her elbow. "I bet not as naive as I was."

_And still am?_

She chewed on her bottom lip.

Rapunzel shot her a look, green eyes wide and worried. "Oh, Anna is that what this is all about?"

"No," Anna said and again, her response was too quick. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes slightly. Anna fiddled with the end of one braid, looking down at her fingertips. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know?"

"Were you thinking about him last night?" Rapunzel asked.

She wanted to say no. She wanted to say yes. She didn't want to say anything at all, but the question hit the nail on the head. Between trying to get Elsa to open up to her and trying not to panic herself, Anna had been reeling from flashbacks of her relationship with Hans. This time they had all been from the end of her break-up with him—more specifically, her last anniversary with him.

She wasn't sure what had caused the throwback of memories. But for some reason, in Elsa's house, she had been transplanted back to the room with Hans and the rest of his family. Once, at dinner. Then, a point in time when Hans had surprised her with an emerald necklace as a gift. And another time where she'd been overlooking the celebration at his side.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut.

_At least I didn't end up remembering the end of the party while I was at Elsa's. What would I have done if I did?_

"Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes to see Rapunzel worriedly looking down at her.

_Oh crap._

Her continued silence had unnerved her cousin.

Rapunzel wrung her hands in her lap. "Are you okay? Was it what I said? I'm sorry Anna, I know you don't like it when everyone asks you about Hans, but I felt like I needed to." Rapunzel's hand moved up and Anna noticed her instinctively reach up for a certain lock of hair behind her ear. "I mean, I'm _concerned _Anna."

Anna flinched, feeling a twinge of guilt at upsetting her cousin and averted her gaze. "I just had some bad dreams about him Punzie, that's all."

Rapunzel paled and opened her mouth. "Anna—"

Anna cut her off. "They're _dreams _Punzie. They come and go. You know I had that weird phase after high school? That eventually went away. These ones will too." She rolled over onto her side, muttering, "It's just stress, that's all it is. Stress."

Rapunzel was silent behind her. Anna heard her shift, then speak.

"I'm just scared you'll get in a bad way again. When Kristoff told me about everything in school, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again," Rapunzel whispered. Anna heard the lump in her throat. "But then you met Hans and we both know how that turned out. I don't want to see you hurt again after a break up like that."

It shot straight to Anna's heart. Her eyes watered.

"I know you say you're over him and I _believe _you on that, but..."

She trailed off and Anna's stomach twisted.

_I am, I am. God, I __**am **__over Hans. I hate the bastard._

A hand reached over and gently squeezed her arm. "I think what you've got with Elsa here is a really good thing, but talk to me if something is wrong? Please?"

Anna swallowed and gave a tiny nod. Rapunzel sighed in relief. There was a movement on her bed and before Anna knew it, she felt her cousin press against her back and wrap her arms around her. She jerked her head back, blue looking into green in surprise.

"Aren't you going out with the others?" she asked and mentally kicked herself when her voice came out hoarse.

"Not until you fess up," Rapunzel replied. She placed her chin on Anna's shoulders and interlaced one of her hands with Anna's. "Come on now, let's hear it. What's going on?" she said more softly.

Anna turned back to her wall, swallowing the lump in in her throat. "I don't really want to talk much Punzie." The warmth at her back shifted and she rubbed her cheek against her pillow. "Well, I do. But not now."

Rapunzel sighed heavily behind her. They laid there in silence for a bit. Anna was sorely tempted to urge her cousin to just leave her in bed and go out with their friends. Then Rapunzel spoke up, tentatively asking, "Think you could at least tell me if this is about Hans or Elsa?"

Anna went cold. The warmth left her in a rush. Even the warmth of her bed seemed to disappear. She didn't want to admit what happened between her and Elsa for fear her cousin—and by extension the rest of her friends—would redirect their worry and frustration at the blonde.

_And God knows Elsa doesn't deserve to be accused of something she didn't do. I don't even know how much of a problem this is or if it even is a problem. For all I know it's not and I'm just being an overdramatic baby!_

But she was confused and hurt this morning. Very, very confused. Elsa hadn't returned her calls at all. Her nightly messages had been left unanswered.

Sighing, Anna mumbled, "Our anniversary didn't go as planned."

Rapunzel tensed behind her. "Oh Anna," she whispered, tightening her hold around the redhead's waist, "I-I had a feeling that might have been the case. When I got back and saw you home already, I wondered why you were in bed so early. I kind of figured something happened between you and Elsa, but I didn't want to assume."

The softness and hesitancy in her words made Anna's heart throb. She pushed back the prickling behind her eyes and clutched Rapunzel's hand.

"But you hadn't even changed out of your clothes s-so—" Her voice faltered. "I'm sorry Anna. Did you want to talk about it?"

_No, still no._

Anna shook her head and patted her cousin's hand. "It's okay Punzie. Sometimes things just come up. You know how it is."

_I just wish I knew what that something was and that she'd return my messages._

Rapunzel placed a soft kiss to her cheek. It tingled, but the warmth left behind was accompanied by a feeling of dread.

"Don't worry Anna," Rapunzel said, voice full of conviction. "You and Elsa will get through whatever rough spot you're having right now."

Anna nodded, but continued staring at her dorm wall. She hadn't told Rapunzel everything and her cousin knew that. She wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Eventually they would catch up to her.

_Just give it a rest today._

* * *

The lack of a bustling crowd at the airport only served to worsen her spirits.

Sundays were usually lazy days, which meant people preferred to stay inside. That, combined with the increasingly cold weather, meant the airport was relatively empty.

Anna stood on the terminal in a pair of jeans and her letterman jacket, shaking as she waited for the arrivals to get off the airplane. She had her eye on the spot where Kristoff would be coming through, thoughts jumping back and forth as she tried to decide on what she would say to him when he finally appeared.

She hadn't seen him in so long.

She should have been excited for his return. Even before he had become her older brother, Kristoff had been her _friend _first and foremost. She could still clearly recall his face when she'd seen him that day on the orphanage playground. She had never seen the tall and lanky blonde teenager before so she had approached the wired fence with nervous excitement. Kristoff had been hunched over a new phone, large fingers holding it tightly in his tattered gloved hands. She had appeared behind him, so happy at seeing a new face that her broken arm had trembled in its sling.

Anna smiled slightly at the memory, eyes misting. Their first meeting had been so awkward, especially since she had startled him out of the blue.

_That and I probably looked really, really bad with that black eye. Matron said I kept scaring everyone because of how bad it was._

A few people passed her by, talking amicably as they met up with friends or family. She blinked, watching them go absentmindedly. "I wonder if Kristoff's flight got delayed," she mumbled.

A glance at her wristwatch revealed that he should have landed ten minutes ago, but she hadn't received a text message from him yet. Anna slumped against the wall and stared at her feet. Her stomach was in knots and although she didn't want to admit it, it wasn't solely because of Kristoff's late appearance. She brushed her fingers over her phone in her pocket.

_Elsa still hasn't messaged me back._

Anna sighed and drew a circle with her toe on the tiled floor. She had resisted the urge to check her phone every five minutes after waking up. She had hoped there would be some change since yesterday, but so far Elsa had yet to respond to her.

_Maybe I should send her another text? Or would that be too clingy?_

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Rapunzel said I should just give it time." Her eyes drifted up, flicking over the people coming and going. "I need to be patient..."

A commotion in front finally drew her attention. Anna stiffened, lips parting. A crowd of men were headed in her direction. She saw black hair, brown, red, and variations. The majority were dressed casually, but some of them had dark blue jackets lined with crimson along the cuffs and collars. A dark red stag was printed along the right side of the jackets. She bet if one of them turned around Anna would see the "Reindeers" printed on the back.

Slowly, Anna's eyes widened and she craned her neck up, lifting herself onto the tips of her toes. Her throat went dry and her heart began to thunder in her rib cage. Her hands shook in her pockets and the hum of the airport terminal seemed to increase to absurd levels.

_Where is—_

Her eyes caught a glimpse of fine, dark blonde hair at the back of the pack. She recognized the stance, the slightly hunched over form and broad shoulders. She recognized it even from this distance, despite the fact that her view of him was obscured by several other guys. She even swore her nose got a whiff of his body odor, that strange mix of deodorant, dog hair, and sweat that was unmistakably his.

Anna hiccuped, eyes wet.

She lunged forward. Her back left the wall in a blurred motion and her shoes echoed in the terminal as she raced towards the group.

"Kristoff!"

Between the crowd of jackets and excited chatter, she saw brown eyes look up and hone in on her.

Anna nearly fell to the floor as her feet slipped from under her, sneakers skidding along the tiles. A few of the hockey players at the front recognized her.

"Yo, Anna!"

"Hey, look who's here!"

"Kristoff, one of your thousand siblings is here to pick you up!"

The group burst into laughter while she squeezed through them. She fumbled to the back of the crowd and they let her go. Anna skidded to a halt, blinking furiously at the tall young man before her.

Kristoff stood there, one eyebrow quirked up and a bag slung over his shoulder. Like some of his teammates, he was wearing a letterman jacket, the stag showing proud and strong on the dark blue.

She hiccuped again.

Then the bemused look on his face morphed into a knowing smirk. Kristoff dropped his bag to the ground and opened his arms. "Long time no see feistypants."

Anna sniffed, shoulders bunching up to her ears and hands balling into fists at her sides. Her wrists shook and her voice quivered a bit as she spoke. "You're h-home."

Kristoff's expression softened and he opened his arms even a bit wider. "Yeah. I'm home."

A lump formed in her throat and her chest tightened at the warmth in his voice. Anna threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his broad chest. She felt him do the same, tugging her close and letting her feet slump along the floor with how hard he was holding her.

"I missed you," Anna said with a noise between a choke and a sob. The back of her eyes burned and she felt moisture prickle the corners. "I-I'm so glad you're back," she spluttered, rubbing her face against his shirt. She was positive she was getting snot and tears on the fabric, but she couldn't have cared less.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Kristoff grunted in her ear, voice thick.

Anna sniffed. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt him bury his nose in her shoulder. "Yes you were you big dork. You were gone for like _months._" A tear trickled down her cheek. A large hand threaded through her hair and stroked the back of her head. "You owe me stories," Anna mumbled. "Lots of stories."

Kristoff laughed wetly in her ear. He tugged her a little closer, nodding. "Not even here for ten minutes and already you're bossing me around," he grumbled.

Anna laughed. Or tried to. It came out sounding more like a gurgle. But still, despite her worries, she laughed. She moved her hands from his back to his chest, clutching the front of his shirt. She snuggled as physically close as possible.

Kristoff chuckled, though it sounded hoarse and scratchy.

"God, I missed you so much Anna."

Anna's eyes screwed shut. Kristoff shifted her closer. She felt something swell within her chest.

The weight that had been piling on her shoulders for months—the stress of exams, her job, the dreams, her exciting and fumbling relationship with Elsa—all seemed to crumble. It fell away from her like debris from a landslide, making her feel as light as air. Or maybe that was just because Kristoff held her up nearly a foot off the ground, his face buried in her shoulder and hers in his hair. She could smell his pine tree shampoo.

It felt like it had been longer than an out of state trip. It felt like it had been _ages _since she'd been wrapped up in Kristoff's bear-armed embrace. All too suddenly she was fifteen years old again, being held by her big older brother, her best friend, and confidant as he comforted her. Of course back then it had been school bullies. Very different from the present, but the effect was all the same. Her shoulders shook and she felt Kristoff tense around her. Slowly, he placed her back on the ground. She buried her face in his chest again.

"Anna—?"

Anna shook her head furiously. She didn't dare open her eyes. Not yet. "Don't ask," she mumbled. Snot and phlegm plugged her nose and throat. Tears trickled hotly down her cheeks and stung her eyes. "Just hold me for right now?"

There was a short pause before Kristoff answered.

"You're so dramatic."

She managed a tiny giggle. She could taste snot on her tongue. And salt. Her tears were still spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from crying softly into Kristoff's chest.

"Anna?" She let out a choked sob at hearing him saying her name, so close and clear in her ears. It was so much better than talking over the phone. Kristoff sniffed and began to walk towards the airport exit. Although with the way Anna clung to him, hiccuping and sniffing into his chest, he only ended up succeeding in waddling a few steps. Kristoff laughed. "Hey Anna, come on, let's move. I can't get out of here until you let go of me."

"Sure you can!" Anna slurred. Her eyes were still shut, but she moved to place her chin on his shoulder. "You're just gonna have to carry me all the way back to my truck."

"God, you really are as bossy and pushy as ever," he grumbled.

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes, but instead of responding, Anna just pushed her nose into his neck. She sniffed, clinging to him. Kristoff reached up and patted her head roughly. He cleared his throat, or tried to. His voice still came out rough and she wondered if he was crying as much as she was.

"If you don't move your skinny butt right now, I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

Anna snorted and blew a very wet raspberry. He balked at the proximity.

"Ugh, Anna!"

She giggled even as he wiped his cheek on her shoulder. Anna didn't relax her grip however. Instead, she nuzzled into him and sighed softly. Her eyes were stinging from the tears that continued to bead at the corners. Kristoff huffed.

"Alright, drastic measures it is."

Anna shrieked as she was lifted off her feet again. Kristoff grunted as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and placed her against his other one.

"Hey, hey! Kristoff put me down!" She kicked her legs in the air as he headed for the airport exit. "Seriously Kris! I'm not little anymore!"

A deep voice responded in kind, laughing, "Could have fooled me with how puny you are!"

Anna puffed up her cheeks and glanced over her shoulder. "Shut up Gaston!" she yelled. He only laughed harder in response and she slumped against Kristoff's back, groaning. "Whatever, just laugh at me."

Her earlier worries and stress dropped on her like an iron weight.

_Please don't let him notice. Please don't let him notice—_

She was jerked suddenly as the hand around her waist pulled her off. Anna squeaked as Kristoff set her down. On instinct, she grinned up at him.

Only for her smile to waver when she recognized the familiar look in his brown eyes. Anna laughed once, nervous, and rubbed her left bicep.

"Something's wrong."

_Yeah, of course he'd notice._

Anna shrugged, averting her eyes to stare at the spot between their feet. "Well, okay, Gaston's not exactly _wrong. _I mean I'm not much different than when I was in high school. Oh, except for my knobby knees! Er, wait, that was in middle school. But the point is I've always been a bit on the scrawnier side—"

Kristoff's hand clasped her shoulder. He gave her a gentle squeeze and she looked up, biting her lip. "Anna, c'mon tell me, something's wrong."

Anna sighed, shoulders slumping. "How do you do that? Instantly know when something's not right."

Kristoff chuckled and smirked. "Raised by love experts gloomy pants."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Why couldn't Mom and Dad give that ability to me too?"

Kristoff wrapped one arm around her and brought her in for another hug, snickering and saying, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his dark blue jacket. Together, the two of them walked towards the airport exit. The rest of his team were meeting up with either friends or relatives. She recognized a few of them. A tall young man with light brown hair was waiting at the front entrance by himself, and triplets nearby bounced excitedly on their toes. If Anna was correct, they were waiting for their uncle. She saw Gaston surrounded by three blonde women and felt her chest tighten at the sight.

Elsa remained at the back of her mind. No matter what she did or who she was with, the other woman was like a cloud above her head. In contrast to the warm and fluttery feeling she had experienced at the start of their relationship, Anna felt something squeeze her insides.

"So, have you been eating your five basic food groups?"

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, ducking her head when she felt Kristoff glance at her suspiciously. "I have," she mumbled. A blush bloomed on her cheeks. She could feel Kristoff's stare boring into her. Anna shrugged slightly. "When I had time or remembered..."

"Is that the reason you've lost weight?"

She refrained from groaning. The blonde man had always been so blunt. Instead of answering right away, Anna glanced at his luggage. "Do you need help with your bags?"

He glanced at his duffel bag and shook his head. "No, I'm good. Besides you look like you're about to fall over."

She laughed once and pushed down the coiling feeling in her stomach. "I've just been stressed," she said without thinking. Immediately, she regretted it. Anna cringed when she felt Kristoff tense next to her.

"Stressed?" he asked when they were within feet of the exit doors.

Anna nodded quickly, chewing on her bottom lip. "Yeah, stressed."

_Fix this Anna. Don't let this reunion go south. Kristoff __**just **__got back. Don't be a big baby and run crying to him. You're not a kid anymore._

She fiddled with her fingers, stammering, "I-it's just been school, you know? You guys came back when exams are all over us. And you know professors. They all think they're the only ones giving out assignments. And with work and the weather, things have been so hectic around here. With the upcoming play and everything too..." Anna paused and glanced up. "I've just been kind of swamped?"

Kristoff frowned and then looked around. Her stomach twisted.

_He's looking for—_

"Are you alone?"

Her phone felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket.

Anna swallowed and stared at her sneakers, eyeing a loose lace. "I- well, I'm not really _alone._"

"You're not?" Kristoff sounded confused. She didn't have to look up from the spot on the floor to know he was searching the airport. "Er, then you're going to have to point her out to me."

Scratch that, he was definitely confused.

And Anna wasn't sure how to tell him that just a few days ago, she and Elsa had been doing great and now they weren't. She grabbed the end of one braid, eyes downcast.

"Anna?" Kristoff squeezed her shoulders.

"Can we talk at the car?" she mumbled. Before he could protest, Anna stared up at him with large, blue-green eyes. "I'd prefer to talk, uh, somewhere else."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes and she could see his jaw working. _That's the lecture face. Definitely the lecture face. Or maybe the "serious talk" face. Either way, definitely not a good face. Not now._

Kristoff ground his teeth and retracted his arm. Anna missed the contact almost immediately. She bit her lip and fiddled with her braid as he crossed his arms.

"Anna what's going on?"

Anna winced, glancing outside to the cars coming and going. Around her, people walked in or out. She could hear a few muttering into their phones, complaining about the weather or the flight plans. The hair on the back of Anna's neck rose. She pushed her arms tighter into her sides.

"I, uh," Anna struggled to get her mouth working and her tongue moving, face heating up, "I might have decided to- to come..." A lump was stuck in her throat. She forced it down, eyes a bit wet. "Alone."

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

Kristoff's face softened. Anna averted her gaze just as he wrapped his arm around her again and began to pull her out of the airport. They stumbled for a moment before Anna buried her face in his side, pushing down the tears that threatened to spill again. Her older brother rubbed the back of her head, whispering, "Hey, hey, it's okay Anna." When she just nodded wordlessly, he tucked her deeper into the crook of his arm and muttered, "Okay, yeah, car. Now."

They stepped out into the crisp December air. The rain had let up Saturday morning and hadn't come back since. However, the taste of moisture and the smell of damp asphalt and cement clung to the slight breeze. Anna felt the cold sink into her skin and bones despite the warmth of her green jacket. She sniffed and pushed against Kristoff's side, seeking the sturdiness of his support and warmth.

The parking lot was half-empty. Actually even less than that. The gray clouds overhead cast everything in a one-note color. It made Anna's shoulders sag.

_Kristoff's home, but the day can't get any worse. _

Fortunately, Anna's truck wasn't far. The red pick-up had been cleaned yesterday, both outside and in, to make room for Kristoff's luggage.

Anna fumbled for her keys and went to unlock the passenger door.

"Mind telling me what's really going on with you?"

_Nevermind, today __**can **__get worse._

Her hands shook as she slipped metal into metal, unlocking the door and swinging it open. "Nothing's wrong," Anna said, shoulders hunched. Kristoff frowned at her, but threw his duffel bag into the back when she gestured. Anna ran a hand through her hair and grinned awkwardly.

"It just ended up being me today," she said, shrugging.

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow. "Just _you?_"

Anna's stomach sunk to the pavement. Her smile dropped and she gulped, throat bobbing. A wave of heat—despite the winter chill—washed over her.

Kristoff caught on quickly. "Anna, wait. Forget that."

He moved to hug her again, but she turned abruptly to her car, clambering into the driver's seat instead of walking around her truck. "Yeah, just me," she said, voice high and strained to her own ears.

Kristoff frowned at her, concern flickering in his eyes. He climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. The slam made Anna cringe.

"What happened? I thought you were going to introduce me to Elsa."

_Straight and to the point. Definitely Kristoff. _

Despite the fact that she hadn't revved the engine yet, Anna gripped the steering wheel. Her knuckles turned white under the strain and she chewed the inside of her cheek, mulling over her words.

"I, well, something happened."

Kristoff stared at her, face blank. "Obviously..."

"Before, you know, we were going to meet you both here," Anna started, "but things changed last minute."

Kristof nodded, brow furrowing. "We've established that already Anna. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Anna squeezed the steering wheel, turning her head to stare out at the gray skies and cold parking lot. A white minivan backed out and drove away. She tensed when a large hand gently grasped her shoulder.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice was soft again, tentative. "You know you can tell me anything."

Anna turned her chin slightly, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Kristoff snorted in surprise, eyes widening. "What? No, I won't get mad."

"Promise?" she asked, turning big, blue-green eye on him. "You promise you won't get all overprotective, big brotherly on me this one time?"

"Anna, I—"

Anna brushed back her bangs, feeling a hot flash of embarrassment on the back of her neck. "Because this isn't what you think."

"Anna."

She was avoiding his question. Stalling, to be precise. She knew that. She was trying to dodge the incoming conversation.

"This isn't even what _I_ think it is."

She gestured in the air, frowning. The spaces between her fingers felt empty.

"_Anna._"

The hand on her shoulder shook her, trying vainly to get her attention. But her mouth continued to move and her eyes kept darting from side to side.

"I mean, s-something came up. Something came up and she couldn't make it. It's okay though, you can meet her later. Once we work out everything—" _we will right? Yeah of course, _"—I'll introduce you to her. Just please, please, please be sensitive here Kristoff. She—"

A tug on her shoulder drew Anna's attention at last. She faced him just in time to see his gaze harden. "Your girlfriend's a no-show," he said simply.

The words cut right through her.

"_Kristoff._"

"What?" he quipped, frowning. "Am I wrong?" Kristoff's dark eyes flashed and he leaned back in the passenger seat, crossing his arms. "Because I distinctly remember a promise that I would meet a certain Miss Elsa Arendelle today. Who, if I'm correct, is supposedly a wonderful girlfriend. But she isn't here and you're hiding something from me. That doesn't make her look like a good person here."

Anna's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily, eyelids drooping. "Kristoff," she said, exasperated with the undertone of anger and protectiveness in his voice, "you've only talked to her once. It's not fair to judge her so quickly on this. Especially when you don't know what happened between her and me."

He opened his mouth to protest when Anna shot him a glare.

"Don't," she hissed through gritted teeth. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Kristoff, I know you. I know that right now, more than anything, you probably want to march to wherever Elsa is and shake some 'sense' into her, _but—_"

"Well of course I do. First thing I notice is that your girlfriend made you cry," Kristoff huffed, rolling his eyes.

"_But_," Anna growled, trying to keep the sudden flare of anger down, "that's not going to help matters right now."

When his scowl dropped in response, she softened. Anna reached over and tugged on his crossed arms. She slipped her fingers into one of his large hands, gently entangling them together and pulled. Kristoff blinked, confused.

Anna smiled slightly. "Trust me?"

Kristoff stared down to where she had caught his index finger between hers and her thumb. The difference in sizes was even more apparent in the tiny interior of the truck he had given her. His lips twitched and for a moment Anna thought he was going to grimace and pull away.

Then a deep and low growl sprung forth into the air.

Kristoff's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He blinked owlishly and Anna mimicked the action. The tension in the air all but dissipated as the two stared at each other.

"I think that was my—"

Anna's stomach rumbled a second time. She blushed darkly, coughing into her free hand.

"You still sound like a bottomless pit," Kristoff dead-panned.

"Hey!"

He laughed and Anna's shoulders loosened. She smiled in spite of her embarrassment and a warm glow swelled in her chest when he firmly gripped her hand. "Okay, just laugh at me you big jerk jock."

There was no bite to her words however. Anna's smile turned warm and loving as Kristoff tried to control his snorts. Her eyes glinted though when Kristoff's face turned red from exertion.

"See?" Anna giggled. "Justice."

"Brat," Kristoff panted as he finally calmed down. He scooted closer to her. Anna smiled like an adoring teenager when Kristoff brushed back her fringe and ruffled her hair. "Okay, let's go something to eat first."

The redhead bit her lip, glancing sideways. "And then I guess we'll talk?"

"Sandwiches first. You really do look on the skinny side."

* * *

It was well past ten in the morning. A glance at her alarm clock confirmed this. The numbers glowed back at her obnoxiously, doing nothing to alleviate her mood. Even without the constant pitter-patter and gray of rain, her apartment was somber and dull.

_What a wonderful day..._

Elsa turned away from her alarm clock and continued staring at her window, blue eyes boring holes into the glass. Meg had drawn back the curtains an hour ago. Elsa had protested at first, but her roommate had been insistent on it.

_"God damn it Elsa, you need some sunlight. Some sunshine or __**something. **__It sucks to see you sit and lay in the gloom and doom all day. At least let me pull back the curtains? You can keep the light off if you want, but some natural light might do you some good."_

Personally, Elsa really would have preferred to just lay in bed within the dark sanctity of her room. She didn't feel like seeing anyone or getting any natural light. The pale, weak sky light hadn't convinced her either. But the rational side of her brain knew that Meg was right and the heavy atmosphere would only worsen her depression.

_Not like it makes a huge difference though._

Elsa sighed heavily through her nose and pulled her blanket tightly around her. Despite Meg's best efforts—and her _own _efforts—she hadn't found the energy to get out of bed, let alone do anything but vainly try to sleep. She hadn't gotten up to shower despite her usual early morning routine. Her hair was still in the braid she had done up yesterday. Several strands stuck out and splayed onto her pillow. Without looking in a mirror, she knew her face looked pale. She hadn't bothered with the comforting routine of applying her make-up. She hadn't even _eaten. _Hunger was a distant thing. Earlier her stomach had growled and she had barely noticed.

A tingle ran down her spine.

Elsa looked over her shoulder. Her phone lay on her nightstand, untouched and still.

"_I'm here for you Elsa—"_

Elsa jerked her gaze away and pushed her face into her pillow, fingers like claws.

_Stop. Please stop._

She hadn't touched her cell ever since she had received Anna's messages. The series of texts had left her speechless and prone. She closed her eyes, fighting back the fresh onslaught of tears. She had done enough crying by now.

_She's here for me, but I'm not here for her._

Her unbidden thoughts brought a new wave of guilt.

Elsa whined and bit her lip. "Why did it have to end up like this?"

_And there you go again. Wallowing in self-pity._

She tried to shake the thoughts away, but they only sunk in between the crevices of her mind.

_Instead of moping around and feeling sorry for yourself, you could try calling her Elsa._

"It's not that easy," Elsa whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut. "It's not as easy as people make it out to be. I can't just shut off these feelings."

_What happened to "Conceal, don't feel?"_

She sucked in a breath. Her father's mantra rang in her head.

In truth, she hadn't been using it as much as before. Her choice to pursue a relationship with Anna had freed her spirit somewhat. Allowed the constrictions on her person to loosen and widen.

She had simply forgotten.

The return of the mantra soured her mood even further.

Elsa lifted her head and looked over at her phone again. Her fingers itched. She pressed them deeper into the pillow. The urge to scratch and pick at her hands and wrists was coming back.

But another urge, an unfamiliar one, was fighting for her attention as well.

She wanted to talk to Anna.

Elsa was positive that her girlfriend was waiting restlessly for a callback. She probably expected a proper explanation from Elsa. _Hoped _for an explanation. Anna had obviously been so confused by the turn of events.

_And me not answering probably reinforces the idea that she's at fault._

Elsa gritted her teeth and turned back on her side again. She closed her eyes, unable to face the light from her window, but also unwilling to lay in the direction of her cell phone. The silence of her room was a comfort and a torture. She could distantly hear the rush of traffic below in the streets, but her apartment, her room—her _haven_—the silence was her companion. Left alone, Elsa found the solace she desired to mull over her own thoughts. The very thoughts that continued to run over and over again in circles, pointing out the obvious course her actions should take.

"I want to talk to her," Elsa mumbled into her pillow. It was cool against her cheek. "I need to talk to her, but—"

But.

_But—_

"I'm afraid," Elsa whispered. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

_I don't want Anna to think I'm...abnormal. I don't want her to look at me and see me differently. _

She didn't want Anna to judge her.

Diagnosed with severe anxiety and depression at a young age, Elsa was all too familiar with people judging her. She had been _eight. _Eight when her parents had found a suitable doctor to get to the root of her "problems."

_"Is that what's wrong with our daughter?"_

_"Darling, this isn't her fault. Elsa can't control the way she feels. Don't judge so harshly."_

She didn't want _Anna _to judge her.

Judge her like she had been judged every time she had set foot in a new school. Judged her like every other person had judged her when she had walked the halls to her classroom, books pressed tightly to her chest and clothes concealing as much of her as possible. Concealing skin that sagged around her waist or legs. Concealing splotches of red around her wrists or hands.

She had tried to hide as much as possible growing up. Hide behind her books and clothes. Hide the fact that every student she met made her shake with every glance. Hide that the fact that her skin crawled every time a business associate of her father's, or a son of said associate, entered her personal space.

She didn't want Anna to change her opinion of her in the same way everyone else had. In the same way her parents had—subtly, but surely—changed their opinion of her.

And therein lay all her troubles.

Elsa knew her parents had loved her. Of that, she had no doubt. After the official diagnosis, they had bought the best of what money could buy. Extensive therapy and counseling. Medication to help her function with her anxiety, depressive moods, withdrawn behavior, scratching, worrying, _everything. _The most well-versed doctors in the field had been at their leisure and they had researched to the best of their abilities what they could do for her.

But above everything, she had still needed to keep up appearances for the benefit of her family name. She'd sat at large dinner tables when she wanted to hide away in her room. She had met young _man _after man when she didn't want to touch anyone. She had attended classes when she could barely get out of bed.

And Elsa had stowed away strange, confusing feelings when girls her age had caught her attention. Long or short hair. Painted fingernails and swirling skirts. Giggles and coy smiles. Elsa had shoved the thoughts down in her teenage years.

_"I like girls..."_

Because she knew there were certain expectations of her as the first and only child of her family and therefore her father's heiress.

It had ultimately been the dividing point in the relationship between her and her parents. They had never vocally expressed any distaste or dislike towards her when she had come out. Her father had been eerily calm when she came out and her mother hesitant but loving.

But_._

_"It's just a dinner with Mr. Southwaters and his family. You'll like it. I hear his youngest son is into design. You two might have a lot in common."_

And.

_"She's an old friend of mine from college. We were roommates at the same women's university. Her son and daughter are going to be joining us for brunch. It's kind of nice isn't it sweetheart?"_

Elsa curled into a fetal position, trying to shove away the thoughts and memories that always plagued her when it came to her parents after their deaths. She could smell the hint of rainwater in the air and hear fat droplets falling upon the cement walkway to their expansive home. It wasn't raining today. Her rational mind told her that, but she could still hear and _feel _the frigid undercurrents in the air from that winter six years ago.

Her heart clenched tightly. She felt a wave of dread, anxiety, and some emotion that swelled so rapidly in her chest she found it difficult to _breathe _again. Despite everything that had happened, right now she wanted nothing more than for her parents to come back and scoop her from her bed into theirs. In the way they always had whenever her anxiety and depression had become too much to handle by her lonesome. Elsa balled her hands into fists, feeling tears prickle behind her eyelids. She hiccuped, voice thick, "I wish you were still here Mama, Papa. I wish you were still here. I miss you."

_"They died on impact Miss. They shouldn't have felt any pain. I'm so sorry Elsa."_

Elsa buried her face in her knees, bones locking and muscles tensing.

_Stop. Stop, stop, stop. I can't do this today. I can't think about them when I hurt about Anna too._

In her need to get away from the memories swirling around in her brain, Elsa scrambled off her bed and rushed to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door before Meg could question her sudden actions. Her loose pajamas came off and she roughly pulled at her braid to release her hair.

_I need to clear my head. Clean up._

Her fingers itched to pull and prod at her skin. She shoved the urge down.

"Control it," Elsa whispered to herself, filling the bath with water. "You can do it." The water hissed and flowed onto white porcelain. Elsa fidgeted in place as the tub filled, repeating, "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel," over and over again. It felt like ants were crawling on her hands.

When the water was halfway, Elsa jumped in and immediately reached for the soap and sponge. "I just need a distraction," she muttered to herself.

_A distraction from what? A distraction from Anna?_

She bit her lip, insides squirming as she passed the sponge over her arm in repeat strokes. Her hair wasn't even fully wet.

_Or a distraction from the fact that you're __**ignoring **__Anna?_

"I'm not ignoring her," she whispered. Elsa switched to her other arm, frantic to rid herself of the crawling and itching on her skin. "I just need some time to sort out my thoughts. How to approach the situation logically."

Logically though, she knew the best way to respond to Anna's worries was honesty.

_But I'm __**scared.**_

Elsa wheezed and flipped the water on higher. The temperature increased.

_How do I say it to her?_

She moved to her legs. Her pale hair was slowly getting heavier with the rising level of the water. Her breathing shortened.

_I have anxiety. _

Elsa scrubbed the front of her chest. Her skin was flushed. Steam was rising in the air.

_I have depression._

She shut her eyes. "Since I was eight," she whispered.

_That's it. That's all I have to tell her. _

Elsa whimpered. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them. The water continued to pour and the heat was getting _too _hot.

"But I'm afraid."

_I'm so afraid._

It was irrational. She was overreacting. It could barely be called a falling out. It wasn't even a fight. Her behavior wasn't sensible in the slightest. Anna had stayed with her throughout her panic attack despite the confusion. She hadn't left until Meg had come back. Their anniversary could have gone worse.

But the dead silence and blank look in Anna's eyes upon seeing her gift had been a blow to her self-esteem. Her insecurities had felt like they'd been laid bare. Stressed and confused after her latest therapy session, she had felt vulnerable.

_What if this is some stupid late rebellious phase and I'm only doing it because Mama and Papa didn't let me be myself?_

A loud banging jarred her from her thoughts.

"Elsa! Hey Elsa!"

Elsa jumped, twisting in the tub to look at the door. Water flushed over the rim and that's when she became aware of the thick steam and heat in the air. Condensation clogged the mirror and she noticed the tub faucet still running.

"Oh no," Elsa gasped, scrambling to turn off the water. When it hissed and turned off, she shot up and out of the tub. Her nerves, already tightly wound from her circular thoughts, buzzed under her skin as she fumbled with her towel. "I-I'm coming Meg!" Elsa yelled. Her feet slid along the wet floor, not helping her frayed nerves.

Elsa pulled on the doorknob before she remembered it was locked. "Fuck," she hissed. She unlocked it and swung it open, chest heaving.

"Woah," Meg said, eyes wide. Her brow creased and she reached out a hesitant hand. "Curse words out of _your_ mouth? You alright there Rebel?"

The nickname sent a hot flash through Elsa's already warm body. Her therapist's words rung in her head. Elsa brushed back a stray lock of platinum hair, eyes darting nervously back and forth. "Y-yes, sorry Meg. I didn't realize I had the...the water running."

Meg frowned and tilted her head, scrutinizing her face. Elsa bit her lip, clutching the doorknob tightly to steady herself. She was positive she knew what was going through her roommate's mind and the idea of being involved in another serious conversation so soon after her latest panic attack was nerve-wrecking.

"Did you have another attack?"

_Of course._

Elsa sighed and dropped her shoulders, staring down at her bare, wet feet. She nodded slightly, shrugging. "I guess? A bit, maybe. It was just a small one." She gripped her arm with her free hand, vainly wishing her nerves and heartbeat would slow. "D-don't worry. It's over now."

"Elsa," Meg started and Elsa could hear the clear disbelief in her voice, "did something happen during your therapist appointment?"

Elsa stiffened and clasped her towel tighter to her body. "No," she said quickly, shaking her head. A glance up at Meg's face showed she didn't believe it.

Meg sighed and ran a hand through her hair, biting her bottom lip in thought. Elsa stood there in her towel, shivering from the harsh contrast of heat from inside the bathroom and the cold in her apartment.

Meg stepped to the side, frowning. "How bad was it?"

Hoping to avoid the ensuing conversation, Elsa bypassed her roommate and muttered, "Not as bad as you think he was."

"Which means actually pretty awful," Meg replied, following her.

"He just said some things that have me thinking," Elsa murmured, quickly striding into her bedroom and towards her closet. She didn't want to be naked another moment longer. It was making her tense again. And she couldn't stand to have another panic. She felt drained already.

"What kind of things?"

Elsa paused, a lavender blouse in hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Meg's arms crossed and a stern glare on her face. The blonde licked her lips, painfully aware of how dry they were. Meg raised an eyebrow and Elsa averted her gaze, searching for a pair of loose slacks. "Just things."

"_Elsa._"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Can I change first?"

"I—" Meg sounded frustrated before she sighed. "Yeah, sure. Of course. I'll leave you to that, but I still think we should talk about your appointment."

Elsa nodded tersely, shoulders up to her ears.

_I don't really want to talk, but I'm not getting out of this no matter how much I want._

With a heavy heart, Elsa silently dressed. The chill left her as she slipped on her clothes, brow furrowed. Knowing Meg, she'd suggest for Elsa to leave her current therapist and look for a new one after her latest session. It would be the fourth one Elsa would have left in her life. Finding a professional to work with was difficult and she didn't want to go through the arduous and tedious process all over again.

_But I don't know if I can go back._

One ill-wrought session and she was already considering looking for another. Elsa clenched the buttons of her blouse with stiff fingers and a hard jaw, mentally cursing her lack of will.

She strode out with her arms wrapped around her torso, dragging her feet in her fuzzy, white slippers.

Meg was in the kitchen, hovering over a boiling pot. Elsa stopped and a familiar scent wafted up her nostrils.

_Hot chocolate._

The inviting, pleasing aroma sunk down her throat and nestled in her bones. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, shuffling her feet in the kitchen threshold.

_I don't want to go through this conversation._

"Marshmallows?"

Elsa jumped, refocusing on the brunette before her. Meg held up a bag of large marshmallows in one hand and a mug in the other.

"I got the really cheap kind," she said, setting the mug and bag down. She turned back to the pot, stirring with care. "You know, the really addictive kind? The ones parents never let their kids have because it's like putting them on crack. The kind that makes you bounce off the walls and have an aftertaste like chalk or some shit when you're older, but you eat them anyway because they're _good._"

Elsa chuckled dryly. "The kind that's bad for you?"

Meg scoffed and turned off the stove. "They're not terrible." She poured in the hot chocolate carefully and dumped in two large marshmallows to both cups. Elsa could see the edges of her smirk. "Chocolate and marshmallows. A girl's best friend besides ice cream when she's down in the dumps."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, smiling tightly. Words were stuck in her throat. She could feel her skin crawling and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. While she didn't feel cold, she still felt _cold. _Stuck.

"Want to drink in your room?" Meg held out the mug like a peace offering, violet eyes glimmering with sympathy.

Elsa sighed and nodded, grasping the steaming hot cup. The scent of hot chocolate rose up and spread over her taut nerves. Silently, they turned around and walked back to the bedroom, Elsa with her limbs pulled in close and Meg with one arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed with Meg opposite of her. The brunette sipped her drink, waiting patiently.

Elsa traced a finger over the rim over her mug, wondering how best to start what had been digging deep into her mind. "He..." Her brow furrowed and Meg leaned in closer. She inhaled, the breath shuddering inside her and leaving painfully. "He made some comments about my relationship with Anna."

There was a pause where Elsa could hear the traffic down in the streets, the winter breeze outside her window, and the pounding in her ears.

"What kind comments?" her roommate asked, eyes narrowing.

Elsa held her breath for a second. She heard the December air whistle outside. Then everything came out in a rush.

"He said maybe I'm only dating Anna because she's the exact opposite of what my parents wanted for me and maybe I enjoy that because it's some odd late rebellious phase. Since they never let me date girls before. Maybe my relationship with Anna isn't sincere and- and—"

"What?!" Meg's eyes flashed and she jumped up, gripping her mug harshly. "I'm going to pour hot chocolate down that asshole's shirt!"

Elsa jumped and made a noise, shaky and wet. "Oh Meg, _please _don't." She curled in on herself, cup to her chest. Her eyes lowered and she sniffed. "I don't want anymore stress today."

"Did you tell him it was almost your anniversary?" Meg growled.

Elsa nodded and tried to ignore the way her heart clenched on the word "anniversary." Quietly, she said, "That's what started it all in the first place." Her hands trembled. "I mentioned I was anxious about my appointments, he asked if I thought it had to do with my anniversary." She shifted. "I said yes. I didn't think much of it, but then he started questioning me if it might lead back to how I grew up."

"So you were fucking stressed about something that's kind of big for you and he has the balls to start interrogating you?!" Meg began to pace, crossing her arms and muttering. "How the hell does that asshole expect you to act?"

Elsa tapped her fingers on her mug, biting her lip. "It's not that simple. He wasn't intentionally trying to make me uncomfortable."

Meg gawked at her. "But you still _were._ It's this thing called _tact _Elsa. What kind of professional digs into their patient the day before something big?"

Elsa didn't reply. Couldn't really. She sipped her hot chocolate, fighting back the rolling waves of rising panic. She didn't want to divulge anymore information. Not yet at least.

Meg noticed her silence and stopped pacing. She frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. You probably don't need my angry, sarcastic bullshit right now."

Elsa chuckled weakly and turned to her nightstand. She took out her medication, spilling the correct dosage on her palms. "I just...don't want to really talk right now Meg." Her hands shook as she swallowed her pills, followed by a quick drink of her hot chocolate.

Meg nodded, flashing her a small smile. "You know I'm here for you though right?"

Elsa paused and stared down at the sweet liquid in her mug. She nodded stiffly, returning Meg's smile with a tired one of her own. "I know."

Soon as the words left her mouth, the atmosphere seemed to lighten. Meg straightened, lips curling into her usual smirk. "Well, now that that's settled, I need to run down to the store."

Elsa snapped her gaze to the brunette, frowning at the jarring change in topic. "What...?"

Meg shrugged. "I need to pick up some stuff. I was going to tell you earlier, but then you ran into the bathroom and well." She splayed out her hands and gestured to Elsa's medication.

Elsa winced. "I'm sorry for worrying you again," she said reflexively.

Meg shook her head immediately. "Relax Els, it's okay. You just take it easy today alright?" She waved her hand. "Avoid any possible...stressy-like things."

Elsa laughed once before nodding dejectedly. She took a sip of her cup, staring down at the space between her feet. Her stomach was still in knots and the shivers running up and down her spine made her believe that it was going to be another one of her stress-ridden, anxious days no matter how hard she tried to push down the thoughts and feelings swirling in her mind.

"Do you want anything?" Meg asked gently.

Elsa lowered her cup. She bit her lip, twirling the bottle of medication in her hands.

Meg frowned. "Besides a life without anxiety, depression, college, and shitty, tactless therapists?"

Elsa chuckled dryly. "Something you can actually buy?"

"Well I might be able to persuade people to stop giving you shit, but the anxiety and depression I can't make go away, much as I want to. I can still pour hot chocolate down your therapist's shirt though. That offer still stands."

Elsa gave her roommate a thin smile. It managed to reach her eyes just the slightest bit. "No thank you. But I could go for some more chocolate," she said softly.

A grin split Meg's face in two. "I can definitely do that. Dark or milk?"

Elsa sighed and some of the tension loosened from her shoulders. "Extra dark. I-if you don't mind that is."

"Course not Blondie. I'll get the really good kind."

Elsa ducked her head, cheeks pink and chest tight. "You don't have too..."

Meg shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "No one ever has to do anything for anyone, but we do it anyway."

Elsa swallowed, unable to respond.

"Alright, call me if you want anything else okay?" The blonde nodded and Meg shoved herself off the doorway. "Take it easy, I'll be back soon."

Without another word, Meg strode down the hall and Elsa heard the door shut. She sighed, tension leaving her body. She loved Meg, she really did. She loved _all _her friends and the steadfast support they'd given her through college.

But sometimes Elsa needed space to think and recuperate.

_Alone at last._

Elsa rolled her shoulders and neck. There was a satisfying pop and she groaned in relief. Placing her pills back in her drawer, Elsa considered her options. "I should try and actually get started on things since I've already showered," she mumbled to herself. There was homework, studying, reading, and a host of other chores she needed to do today. Things that she hadn't started because of laying in bed all morning.

Guilt pricked at her insides.

Elsa sighed and turned to her door when something caught her attention.

_"_New messages, two," she read off the screen of her phone. Her stomach twisted and her heart jumped between her sternum and her throat. She cupped her hands together, trying to ignore the shaking fingertips.

_I still can't answer her. I know how to, but I __**can't.**_

She jerked away from her phone and strode quickly out of her bedroom.

"Work first," Elsa muttered to herself.

The silence of her home, her phone, and the continuous beating of her heart answered back.

* * *

The vegetarian sandwich was probably the most substantial thing she had eaten all day. Which wasn't actually a fair point because it was the _only _thing she had eaten all day.

Still the crisp vegetables and light dressing brightened her spirits slightly. Kristoff sat to her right, digging into his own sandwich. The two of them had stopped at a little food joint for a much needed brunch. She had called Rapunzel and Eugene, letting them know she had picked up Kristoff safely. She had asked them if they had wanted to meet up for brunch as well, but the two had declined.

_"Actually, Eugene and I were going to head down to the arcade with Aladdin and Jasmine. The others wanted to come too."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, plenty sure! Remember to eat a big brunch though! You skipped out on breakfast today too."_

_"They're just sandwiches."_

_"So? You love sandwiches. Eat lots. Love you!"_

Anna had the sneaking suspicion that they had declined in order to give her and Kristoff a few hours of alone time.

Guilt, gratitude, remorse, and stress had continued to pile on her shoulders.

The sandwich was a _much _needed distraction. Anna ripped off another chunk with her teeth and swallowed in three bites. Beside her, Kristoff pushed the water bottle closer to her.

"Thank you," Anna said, taking a sip. It dribbled down her throat sweetly.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Kristoff munched on his sandwich for a little bit longer before adding, "Besides, you could really use it. Gaston was kind of right. You are skinny."

"Hey!" Anna glared at him, cheeks filled with bread, tomato, and cucumber. "I'm not _that _thin."

Kristoff smirked and swallowed his bite. He nudged her with his elbow. "Oh yeah? Prove it to me. When was the last time you weighed yourself?"

Anna rolled her eyes, gulping down her food. She tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear, muttering, "I swear, sports turned you into a strict health foodie. Do you have an off switch?"

He snorted, nudging her harder. She giggled and ate the rest of her sandwich more slowly. A shift to her right made her glance sideways. Anna blinked as Kristoff edged closer to her until their sides touched, his knee against hers and their shoulders together. Emotion swelled in her chest and she felt a fresh wave of tears burn the back of her eyes. Anna smiled slightly and leaned her head against his arm.

"You know, I've been really worried about you..."

Anna blinked again. She swallowed her current bite and it went down her throat painfully. She knew that tone. Their conversation at the airport was still in the back of her mind. She had promised to explain to him what was going on, but a part of her—a very _large _part of her—wanted to delay the talk just a while longer. The part of her that squirmed at the idea of certain _conversation _because _certain _conversation had always led to uncomfortable and terrible things in her life.

But.

This was Kristoff.

Her brother, confidant, and best friend since middle school. The guy who'd wrapped up her hands in bandages when she had first tried to hide from her parents what was going on. The boy who had wiped her knuckles clean of blood when he had stumbled on her washing her hands in the sink. The one who had applied anesthetic while she cried in front of him, eyes red and nose dripping snot.

_"I d-dont g-get Kristoff! What did I ever __**do **__to them?!"_

Anna sighed and put down her sandwich.

_Here it goes. Better to just get it over with. It's not fair to hide things from Kristoff._

"Is this about the text message I sent to you Friday night?" she muttered. Kristoff paused with his mouth open over his sandwich. He lowered it and fixed her with a sympathetic gaze, brown eyes deep and waiting. Anna pressed against him more, staring at the tiny, tiny space between their arms. "'M sorry for sending it so late at night..."

The blonde snorted, rolling his eyes. He nudged her with his shoulder. "It wasn't that late you drama queen. Not even midnight."

She giggled despite the emotion in her voice. Despite her decision, Anna remained silent, mulling over how to accurately explain what was going on between her and Elsa. _She _was still unsure.

Kristoff drummed his fingers on the table. "So, uh, obviously I saw your text." She nodded. Kristoff huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. The motion was awkward with the way Anna was still pressing the side of her face against his shoulder. "I've been worried ever since I saw it the morning after you sent it."

Anna bit her lip guilty. Embarrassment and shame coated her cheeks red. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't originally want to text you anything because I knew it'd throw you off your game."

Kristoff snorted again, sounding shocked and indignant. Anna felt him pull away and she looked up just as large fingers brushed her cheek.

His fingertip came back wet.

"Hey, hey, Anna," Kristoff whispered, ruffling her hair. "C'mon, you should know my games aren't nearly as important as you. I mean, they're important, but you _always_ come first."

She sniffed and bit down harshly on her lip to stop the hiccups. Anna furiously rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her green jacket. "I hate that," she whimpered. "You should concentrate on stuff that happens to _you. _Not your big, baby sister who can't stop running and crying to you every time things go even _slightly _bad."

Kristoff blinked and frowned. "Christ, what happened between you and Elsa?" He brushed a tear from her eye roughly with his thumb, something she was grateful for. "This doesn't seem like a little thing to me."

"It is," Anna whined, "I mean, it _was. _I don't know..."

_Stop. Stop it. You're making a scene. People are going to stare._

She gritted her teeth and forced her breathing to calm. A quick glance from their corner showed that a few people and an employee or two were staring in their direction.

_They're probably just concerned. That's all. They're not judging me. _

She clenched her hands into fists.

_They're not._

"Can we talk in the truck?"

Kristoff let out a short noise. He stared at her and she smiled apologetically.

"I know, I know you're tired of the delays. But please Kristoff," Anna said and grasped his hands. She leaned forward and his brow creased. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to do this around other people."

Recognition dawned on his face. "Right, sure."

They wrapped up the rest of their food quickly and within a minute were clambering back into the large red pick-up truck.

Anna sighed in relief from the safety of the closed interior. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in. She snuggled into Kristoff's side.

_Okay, might as well get this over with._

"Elsa and I had a fight. Well, I mean, not a fight-_fight_, but a," she pursed her lips, "a...mishap? A misunderstanding? I think I upset her!" She pulled away from his hug, hands gesturing in the air and fingers twitching. "We were having dinner Friday night. F-for our anniversary you see. And I thought it was going along fine at first, even if Elsa did seem a bit distant. A little distant. Just the tiniest bit off."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff frowned, trying to follow along with her rambling.

Anna nodded, eyes flicking to stare at the wheel. Her knees began to bounce. "B-but then we were exchanging gifts and she gave me a necklace—"

"_Necklace?_"

"—and oh, Kristoff. You should see it. It's _lovely. _It's got this heart thing going on and it's really simple, but it's a perfect fit! You should have seen how nervous she looked giving it to me." Anna blinked furiously. She could feel tears beginning to prick her eyes. "A-and...I _panicked._"

"Woah, what? Anna—"

Anna jerked her head, snapping her gaze to him. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes were moist. "I panicked Kristoff. I saw the necklace and I couldn't think of anything but Hans." She felt her breathing shorten and her chest began to heave. "All I could think about r-right there with Elsa was the night I-I was with his family." She felt sweat beading her forehead.

Kristoff moved closer, clasping her shoulders gently.

"I could seeand hear their voices. I got quiet. Really quiet." Anna's chest seized as she stared into Kristoff's eyes. His expression contorted into a mixture of worry and confusion. "I felt muddled, like I was back there again. At his house or with his family. With him. And Elsa. She took it badly. I'm pretty sure she thought I hated her gift."

"Obviously you didn't. But that over a necklace?"

Anna stared at Kristoff, eyes round and wet. "Kristoff, you should have seen her! I didn't understand how insecure she was deep down. Or something like that. I don't know!" She hiccuped and he rubbed her shoulders, trying to soothe her. "She locked herself in the bathroom after that."

Kristoff paused and his eyes widened slightly. "Bathroom..."

Anna nodded rapidly, hiccuping. A few tears threatened to spill. She wiped at her eyes furiously. "She was crying and I couldn't get her to calm down and open up. And I," a shiver ran down her spine at remembering Elsa's sobs, "was there listening to her outside her door. I kept thinking I was at Hans's place o-or the restaurant we dined in. Everything was just kind of muddled, was I with Hans or was I with Elsa, but Elsa was crying—!" Anna's voice broke off with a choke.

Kristoff crushed her to his chest, cupping the back of her head and hushing her when she gasped. "Hey Anna, no, no. Shh, shh, it's okay." Anna gripped the back of his shirt, blinking back tears as she pressed her face into his shoulder. "You're not with him okay? You're not near any of them. You're with me and that's over. Elsa—"

Anna sobbed at the mention of Elsa's name.

"I messaged her," Anna sniffed.

"That's good," Kristoff soothed. He rubbed circles into her back.

"But she hasn't answered back," Anna whined. She jerked back and stared at her brother with red-rimmed eyes. "What do I _do _Kristoff? I've never seen her like that before and it was kind of freaky and I didn't know how to react and I don't want to make another mistake like I did with Hans."

Kristoff rubbed her shoulder and patted her head. "You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" she mumbled. A few tears slid down her cheeks and when she sniffed again it was soggy .

Kristoff frowned and wiped away the droplets. "First, dry those crocodile tears Anna." She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah! Come on, no ifs, ands, or buts."

She let out a small noise, staring at him with wide eyes.

"This isn't like you," Kristoff said, moving his finger away. "You're not one to break at the first sign of things not going so well." He hardened his jaw and admittedly gruffly, "You stuck around with Hans and his family even when they kept shitting on you or he had one of his moods."

"But that was different," Anna said. She tried to push down the lump in her throat, chest heaving. "Elsa isn't Hans."

"That's right," Kristoff said.

_Wait, what?_

Anna blinked and sniffed. "I don't get it."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and brushed the last of her tears on her red, freckled cheeks. "She's not Hans so she's not going to react like him. She probably feels bad about confusing you or something, I don't know."

Anna trembled and nodded. "Right, right. You're right." She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Kristoff returned the embrace and she sank into him from across the driver's seat. His cologne drifted into her nostrils. She felt warm and safe in Kristoff's arms. She closed her eyes, muttering, "She probably does. Elsa was always so thoughtful."

Her mind flashed to the rain and a pink umbrella being returned.

_Elsa isn't Hans. Elsa's a good person. Kind and sweet. Beautiful. And she cares for me. I can make this work. Of course we can make this work._

"But you're still you."

Anna drew back. "Huh?" she squeaked.

Kristoff frowned and brushed back her bangs. "And if I know you Anna, it's that you try so hard sometimes you get hurt."

She gulped, shivering.

"And I just don't want to see you hurt again," he whispered. "Last time I had to pick you up out of the rain with a broken heel and bruises. Seriously."

"But I—"

Kristoff cut her off. "Just promise me to take it easy okay? Take it nice and slow. Gentle. Don't jump, just walk."

Anna blinked and gazed at him for a while. His brown eyes stared into hers and she felt like she was thirteen all over again. She nodded and leaned back into his arms. "O-okay..."

Kristoff rubbed her back again and they stayed like that in the truck.

"You know what you need?"

"Hm?"

"A vacation. Come spend winter break back home."

"Huh…"

* * *

The ring of the phone startled Elsa from her work. She jumped, looking up from her papers and drawings to the vibrating cell on the kitchen counter. She tensed, heart in her throat suddenly.

_It's either from Meg, Belle, or—_

Elsa pushed herself out of her seat and snatched the ringing cell. The call number made her shoulders sag in relief.

"Not Anna," she whispered to herself. Guilt coiled inside her. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, she wasn't ready to speak with Anna just yet.

But the number on the screen still made her grimace. Elsa flipped 'accept' and brought her phone to her ear. "Kai?"

"Miss Arendelle!"

The older man's voice was noticeably relieved and joyful. Elsa smiled in spite of the stress and dread plaguing her. She leaned against the kitchen counter, drawings and studies momentarily forgotten. "How are you?"

"If you don't mind me speaking honestly, I could be better Miss."

She frowned. Kai had been something of an uncle to her growing up. He had been one of her family's oldest and most trusted business associates. He had overseen their home branch while her family was always on the move. Whenever there had been disagreements between the board of directors and her father, he had always been strictly on Mr. Arendelle's side.

More than that however, he had always lent a listening ear to Elsa and her growing troubles. She had come to him, and by extension his wife Gerda, about her sexuality before anyone else.

And for that, Elsa could never find it in her heart to turn away from him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Elsa asked, voice soft and warm. "Anything I can do for you _personally,_" she stressed.

Kai chuckled on the other line and Elsa could just imagine him sitting down with a stack of papers on each side and a cup of coffee. Her spirits lifted slightly.

"Unless you can somehow manage to make business deals and paperwork easier, than no, I doubt you can young Miss."

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kai. I still regret having to leave you to take care of everything and instead running—"

"Now, now, none of that ," Kai interrupted. "You know as well as I do your parents didn't expect you to take charge of the company so _young. _They always had me and a few others as the back-up plan, just in case you weren't ready."

Elsa tightened her hold on her cell phone, jaw hardening.

_I don't think I'll ever be ready._

"So what did you call for me?" Her curt words made her cringe, but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.

As if sensing her distress, Kai hurriedly said, "It can wait another day if you'd like Miss. Considering it'll be, well..."

He trailed off, though Elsa knew what he had been about to say. She sighed and mumbled, "Go on Kai."

"Well, the company is having its annual celebration you know?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see. Elsa idly flicked the stove on and poured some water into a pot to prepare some tea. "In commemoration of its founding father right?" That had been her great-grandfather.

"Yes, and also, well, you know."

Elsa tightened her jaw. "I know," she murmured.

The death of her parents had been a blow to her family's business. Since her father had been the CEO, his sudden death—along with the death of her mother, someone who had _also _been involved in several business affairs—had left the board of directors and other employees scrambling for damage control.

They were missed terribly. Elsa still felt unsure of where she stood.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us this year?" Kai asked, voice soft and slow.

Elsa stiffened, hand hovering over the cabinet. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed. "For the party?" she squeaked.

"We'd all love to know how you're holding up young Miss."

_Terrible_, she wanted to say, but refrained from doing so. Elsa grabbed a tea packet from the cabinet and returned to the stove. "I'll think about it Kai," she mumbled distractedly. A part of her mind was still focused on current events, like how was she going to address the issue between her and Anna?

_If it even is an issue and not just me overreacting. Again. To everything. As always._

Her insides squirmed.

"I won't push you," Kai responded. "I know it still must be difficult for you."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly before remembering he couldn't see. "I'll think about it Kai," she reiterated. "It's just, I have some things going on right now so I can't exactly plan ahead."

There was a pause on the other end and she knew Kai wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she was so sick of questions right now.

Quickly, Elsa added, "Perhaps you can send me the details of the party over email?"

Ever the gentleman, Kai replied, "Of course Miss."

They shared a few more pleasantries before he hung up. Elsa sipped her tea and leaned against the counter, contemplative.

_It would be nice I guess, if I went to the party and took Anna with me._

Her chest swelled with emotion at the thought of introducing Anna as her date to Kai and Gerda. The elderly couple had been like a second set of parents to her. They had been less restrictive than her mother and father when it had come to her sexuality. She could imagine their smiles.

_How would Anna look in a beautiful gown?_

Elsa smiled sadly, clutching her mug to her chest.

_I should answer her soon…_

Her phone was still in her bedroom.

A knock at the door pulled her back to reality and made her jump.

_What the..._

Elsa frowned and strode into the living room. The knock came again and her frown deepened. She hesitated for a moment, biting her bottom lip.

_Can't be Meg. She would have called out and besides she has her keys._

And if it wasn't her roommate, then it was most certainly someone else. She didn't think it was one of her friends either. They would have let her know ahead of time if they were coming.

_Which means it's a neighbor._

Elsa grimaced. She didn't feel up to small talk.

The person knocked again.

_But I can't be rude either. Mama and Papa told me being rude is the mark of unprofessionalism._

Biting back a sigh, Elsa opened her door.

Hans beamed back at her. "Good morning Elsa!"

The blonde stared, blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "Hans?"

Hans nodded, grin growing.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

Hans's cheeks reddened slightly. He shrugged and held up a bouquet of daisies. "I was feeling bad about not being able to help you feel better the other day so I brought flowers and a get-well card." He handed them over, hazel eyes bright.

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine and she frowned. She took the bouquet, glancing at the note ("Keep your chin up!") and mumbling, "You didn't have to..."

It was one thing for Meg to buy her things, it was another for a complete acquaintance to do it. Even if Hans was a gentlemen, Elsa couldn't stop alarm bells from going off in her head. Years of her father's stiff upbringing were running in her mind.

_There are no free lunches in business._

Hans shrugged, smile still in place. "What are friends for?"

Elsa avoided answering by looking down at the flowers. She was grateful they weren't roses. "How did you know what room I lived in?"

"Oh, simple," Hans said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, "I just asked one of your neighbors 'Excuse me, where does the beautiful blonde on this floor live?'" He winked and Elsa repressed another shiver. "They pointed me in the general direction and I figured it out."

Elsa gave him a tight-lipped smile. "My, aren't we the mastermind?"

Hans laughed, throwing his head back. "Hardly, just common deduction."

Elsa nodded and moved a flowerbud. "Yes, well, thank you for the flowers Hans. They're quite lovely."

They stared at each other for a minute more. Elsa shuffled her feet awkwardly, the bouquet crinkling in her hands. Hans stayed where he was, pearly-white grin still in place.

_Another_ shiver ran down Elsa's spine.

_Why is he—oh!_

Elsa smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Hans. I haven't made a decision yet regarding your invitation."

For a second, Hans looked confused. His brow furrowed and the lack of recognition in his eyes made Elsa stiffen.

_That's why he's here right? To give me these flowers and ask me about the party?_

When he didn't answer immediately, Elsa felt her skin crawl. She was too tired and too stressed for this. Then Hans's face brightened and he laughed suddenly, slapping his forehead. Elsa blinked in wide-eyed confusion.

"Oh god! To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about that!"

The blonde shifted her weight, eyes darting to the side. Embarrassment colored her cheeks. "O-oh. I see. Then why...?"

He gestured to the flowers, grin returning. "Well, obviously I wanted to make sure you were okay." His expression softened and Elsa forced herself to relax at the gentle look in his hazel eyes. "I was involved in a really bad break-up so I know it's difficult to get back on your feet."

Elsa's cheeks darkened. A hot, irritating flash surged through her. "Yes, well, we're not breaking up." She turned around to place the flowers on the coffee table. "There was just an issue on Friday." Anger coursed through her veins.

_Why phrase it like that. I thought Hans was more thoughtful._

She turned back to the door to see Hans flush and stammer.

"I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong!" He gestured with his hands rapidly and she was painfully reminded of Anna. Again. "I didn't mean to imply you two were over! Just that, you know," he shrugged, grinning awkwardly, "I know what it's like to deal with less than stellar partners, so to speak. I'm here to listen."

_I barely know you._

Elsa forced a smile, crossing her arms over her torso. "Thank you Hans, but if you'll excuse me—"

"Oh, but there _is _something I wanted to ask you about!" he cut in.

Elsa frowned, but before either of them could continue, she heard a surprised shout down the hallway.

"It's the dude with the prissy Porsche!"

Elsa snapped her gaze to the side to see Meg and Belle several feet away. Her roommate had grocery bags in hand while Belle's arms were filled with several books. The shorter brunette shot Meg a glare.

"Be nice," she hissed.

Meg glanced at her sharply, eyebrows up. "What?! I've seen him around before. He's the jerk who takes my parking spot!"

Elsa coughed and looked at Hans frantically. He looked surprised, but there was a flicker in his eyes. He almost seemed annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Hans crossed his arms as her friends walked closer. "I don't recall any names on parking spots."

Meg snorted before brushing past Elsa. The blonde stared in shock at her friend's casual indifference.

_What's gotten into her? She hasn't been that rude to people in a while._

Belle grabbed her arm and Elsa was literally dragged from her thoughts. The brunette shot Hans an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but could you please excuse us? Girl talk."

Disbelief flashed across Hans's face. For the second time, Elsa saw something she couldn't quite place in Hans's eyes. His annoyance returned, but just as he opened his mouth to protest, Belle shut the door.

Silence descended on the apartment.

Elsa stared at the door, eyes wide as she glanced from it to her friends, back and forth.

Meg strode to the kitchen to put away groceries. Belle placed a few of her books onto the coffee table. Elsa belatedly realized they were books the blonde had loaned to her.

"What was that?" she blurted out.

Belle shrugged. "Don't know. I think Meg is just tense."

Elsa frowned. _I hope it's not because of me._

"That guy rubs me the wrong way," Meg growled, poking her head from the kitchen. "Why the heck was he here?" she asked, glaring at Elsa.

Elsa gestured to the flowers. "He wanted to give me a get-well gift."

Belle frowned, blinking at the bouquet. "Do you know him?"

"We've talked a few times."

Meg stared at her. "What?! When?"

"Friday night," Elsa said. She squirmed. The thought of repeating what had happened Friday was making her throat tighten.

Belle smiled softly. "I heard what happened."

"Forget that for now," Meg hissed. "How did he know where we lived?"

Elsa turned to answer, but Belle beat her to the punch.

"_Meg. _Not now. Give Elsa a break."

Meg snapped her jaw shut, guilt flashing in her eyes. "Right, right," she grumbled, ducking back into the kitchen. "But later! Tell me!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh once. "Her bark has always been worse than her bite?"

Belle chuckled and for a moment, Elsa felt the atmosphere relax.

"How are you holding up?"

_Too soon._

Elsa shrugged and picked up the books. "Could be worse," she mumbled, beginning to stack them back on the book rack they had in the living room.

"Has she called you?"

Elsa paused, hand hovering over the bookcase. She swallowed and nodded. "She messaged me."

"That's a good sign," Belle mumbled. "She sounds serious about this."

Elsa chuckled dryly and placed the rest of the books. "I think you're the first one to sound optimistic."

"Well, this is important to you Elsa."

Elsa turned, blue eyes taking in Belle's expression. The hope and quiet compassion there made Elsa's lip quiver.

"You didn't come here just to return books did you?"

Belle shrugged, smiling. "Guilty as charged. But I did come earlier than expected. I met Meg at the grocery store. I hadn't planned on returning your books until later, but she told me you were having an awful day and I wanted to come straight away."

Elsa bit her lip and fiddled with a button her blouse. "What else did she say?" she whispered, acutely aware Meg could still hear them from the kitchen. There was the sound of pots and pans being moved, cabinet doors opening and closing, as if Meg was trying to make herself sound busy.

"Just enough to let me figure out your anniversary with Anna didn't go so well."

Elsa flinched.

Belle quickly strode to her side and patted her arm. "Don't fret over it Elsa."

"Easier said than done," she couldn't help replying with.

Belle let the sarcasm roll off her shoulders easily, smirking slightly. "You know if you don't end up doing something, Anna's likely going to approach you first right? Since she messaged you and everything."

Elsa crossed her arms over her torso. "I didn't respond to her texts," she mumbled and felt a twinge of guilt..

"One bad night isn't the end of everything," Belle said gently.

Elsa bit her lip. Her eyes misted over and a million thoughts raced through her mind.

_One bad night, no. But how does the knowledge that your partner is like __**me**__ for life affect a relationship? I want to believe Anna won't care, but I'm scared.__It's so easy to say "It gets better," when it's not you._

"She took the necklace with her right?"

Elsa blinked harshly, dazed. "Wha?"

Belle smirked. "Think on that."

Then, Belle kissed her cheek, drawing back to brush the hair from her eyes. Elsa was stunned for a moment, still contemplating her friend's words. When Belle laughed, the blonde managed a brief, tired smile. She pushed aside the idea of Anna and the necklace out of her mind for now.

"Thank you for checking up on me Belle," Elsa rasped. She swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch," Elsa whispered, eyelids drooping.

Belle smiled softly and brushed her hair back again, stroking her cheek once before letting her hand drop back to her book. "Oh Elsa, it's okay. The rest of us understand how difficult it is for you." Her brown eyes darted to the medication on Elsa's coffee table. "It can't be easy, dealing with anxiety and depression day in and day out."

Speechless, Elsa merely nodded and fidgeted.

"But try and eat something?" Belle suddenly suggested. Her brow creased and she tilted her so their eyes could meet. "Meg doesn't always show it, but she gets really worried about you. Especially since you have a tendency of not eating."

There was the sound of another cabinet closing.

Elsa winced and averted her gaze. A hot flash of embarrassment surged through her. "Better not eating then overeating," she mumbled. "I wouldn't want to gain weight again."

She could hear the distant piercing jabs and sneers directed at her body in middle school.

Belle sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "You know that that was a side-effect of your medication at the time remember? It wasn't a food thing. Your psychiatrist told your parents it wasn't your fault. That it was a side-effect of your antidepressant medication." The was a crinkle of aluminum as the brunette extracted a granola bar from her purse. She shoved it into Elsa's limp hand. "So here. Eat."

Elsa stared at the chocolate and oats bar.

"I think you need it more than I do," Belle mumbled.

The words shot straight to her heart.

_Oh Anna. Anna. God Anna, I want to talk to you. But what do I even __**say?**_

The lack of direction was beginning to really grate on her.

"Well, I think I better get going now."

Elsa snapped her head up to look at Belle. The brunette adjusted her book and handbag before offering Elsa a sympathetic and warm smile.

"I have some things to do," Belle said. Then she frowned, concern flashing in her eyes. "Unless, you'd like me to stay and keep you company."

"Oh, no Belle." Elsa rapidly shook her head. A light pink tinted her cheeks and she bit her lip, wringing her hands together. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your other duties and you already did me the pleasure of visiting." She looked down, wrapping her arms around her torso. "I couldn't ask for more than that."

Belle smiled and touched Elsa's arm. "What are friends for?" Then she chuckled and winked. "Every hero needs a sidekick."

Elsa laughed. It came out hoarse and choked, but she laughed. For the second time that day, she felt a glimmer of emotion. The blonde nudged Belle with her elbow, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly. "You're not a sidekick. You're so, so much more than that." Her expression softened and she lowered her eyes to the floor, pensive. "You and Meg. Everyone."

A lump swelled in her throat.

Belle patted her shoulder, tugging on her shirt to draw her attention. When Elsa looked up, the brunette straightened and smirked. "Everyone's a sidekick to someone else in their life Elsa. We're heroes of our own stories and side characters to another's."

"Ever the book lover," Elsa said softly. She smiled however and it reached her eyes.

"I was hoping to see that. I don't pull out corny lines like that for my own enjoyment," Belle quipped, face lighting up.

Elsa blushed and looked down. The brunette laughed and turned towards the door, opening it. "I'll see you soon Elsa."

Elsa lifted a hand and curled her fingers. "Bye," she mumbled.

Belle returned the gesture with a more enthusiastic wave and called out to Meg that she was leaving. She was three-quarters of the way out before she rushed back in. "Oh, but before I go!"

Elsa started when Belle shoved something in her face.

"Here!"

She frowned, slowly taking the slips of paper from the hand in front of her. She flipped them over, confused. "What are these?" she asked quietly.

Belle smiled at her, shrugging one shoulder. "Tickets to this week's hockey game."

Elsa snapped her head up, blue eyes widening. "Tickets? But, why? I-I don't understand..."

"I know you're not really the sporty type and you'd probably _much _prefer to stay inside. But Adam got me some tickets and the rest of us were wondering if you'd like to join us for the game night. Get you out of the house and maybe out to dinner afterward? A night out would do you some good."

Elsa swallowed thickly, muscles tense. She stared at the tickets in her hands, eyes honing in on the timestamp and location.

_Tickets. Tickets to the game._

"_I still want to go to the game with you Elsa."_

_Anna's text… Anna's brother will be playing. Anna will be there. Wait..._

She gasped softly and brushed a finger over the date.

_Would _Anna be there? They had planned to go together. But what if the redhead had changed her mind because their anniversary had gone terribly? What if the idea of going without her had made Anna too uncomfortable to attend?

_Don't be a fool. Of course Anna would still go. She'd probably go to support her brother. Her whole life doesn't revolve around __**you.**_

That stung.

_But..._

Elsa tightened her grip on the tickets. "Who else is going?"

Belle frowned and tilted her head, thoughtful. She counted on her fingertips as she lifted, "Well, hopefully it'll be you, me, Tiana and Naveen, Meg, and I _think _Aurora if I can drag her out of—"

"I'll go."

Elsa's firm words stopped Belle right in her tracks. The other woman blinked several times before comprehension dawned on her.

"Wait, really?! You're coming? Oh, that's wonderful Elsa!" Belle grabbed her hands and squeezed them, a grin lighting up her face. "You won't regret it. The others and I will make sure of it. You _need _a night off."

Elsa tried to smile back just as excitedly, but her nervousness hadn't dissipated yet. "I...I want to try."

Belle paused and drew back, studying her. She narrowed her eyes, glancing between Elsa's face and the tickets in her hand. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Elsa squeezed the tickets harder in her grip, mentally calculating and formulating a plan. It wasn't going to be easy. She could feel the edges of her nerves stretching and tightening, threatening to send her into another dead lull. Even with her medication and poise, she wasn't sure how well she could stand such a large social event so soon after a severe panic attack.

_But Anna..._

_"I'm here for you."_

"Yes, I have someone else in mind."


	19. A Rising, Teary Memory Part I

**A/N: **As is the usual, I apologize for the severe length of time between updates. You've all been completely understanding about the long waits and the busy ongoings of my life, but I always feel the need to reiterate this message.

Unfortunately this chapter turned out to be shorter than the previous ones. I actually hope to cut down on the word count for future chapters or at least split them so I can provide you all with slightly quicker updates. And prevent burnout, which has been happening, especially with the subject matters in the previous chapters.

But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"There, all done up and pretty now."

Elsa raised her eyes from the floor as her mother stood up. If it weren't for her light hair, Elsa would look like the spitting image of Idunn Arendelle. Though unlike the intricate bun that held Idunn's dark hair together, Elsa's hair was braided into a single plait and adorned with a navy hairband.

The thirteen-year-old fixed her gloves, fingers trembling as she slipped them through the silk fabric. She let out a shaky breath when the pinched red marks along the insides of her wrists disappeared beneath the gloves. Elsa jumped when hands gently covered her own.

"Don't worry Elsa," Idunn said, bent down to Elsa's eye level. Her mother smiled at her and Elsa swallowed thickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, voice catching. If she remembered her father's words right, some of his trade associates would be coming to the celebration. She didn't want to see him questioned about the condition of her hands. He had already been notified by one of her teachers and she had had to sit in the lobby, head down as the two talked behind doors. The reminder of that event tightened the knot building in her stomach.

Idunn cupped her cheek, startling Elsa, but after a moment she leaned into the touch. Her eyes watered as her mother pulled her into a hug, nose pressed against the velvet fabric of her mother's dress. "Trust me darling, everyone will be too distracted by the party and drinks to notice something so insignificant as a few marks."

_Insignificant. _Elsa squirmed. To her, the marks stood out like headlights. Her skin was still sore and her gloves only seemed to aggravate the sensitive skin.

The door to her room suddenly opened and she looked up to see her father walk in, already dressed in his navy, formal wear. His cold blue eyes landed on them and Elsa considered burrowing deeper into her mother's embrace. But her father's eyes softened when he saw them and she relaxed.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" he asked. Elsa told herself that the low quality of his voice wasn't any different, that it was her anxiety making it sound more gruff.

Idunn straightened, stroking the back of Elsa's head once. "We're fine Stefan. Elsa's just a bit nervous right now."

Elsa stiffened when her father's blue gaze met hers, a frown creasing his brow.

"Just party jitters," Idunn said gently, squeezing his arm. "It isn't anything serious."

Elsa cupped her hands together. Again she was reminded it was nothing serious. The knot in her stomach tightened.

Stefan hummed, his frown easing into a contemplative look. "Did you take your medication this morning Elsa?"

Elsa resisted the urge to rub her wrists, pick at her white gloves, do _anything _that might indicate her growing unease. Instead, she played with the end of her braid, biting her bottom lip. "I did Papa."

A smile lit her father's face and Elsa's chest swelled a bit at the sight. He placed a hand on her back, large fingers resting on her shoulder blade and she leaned into the touch hesitantly. He rubbed her back as he said, "Don't worry Elsa, it's nothing more than a few friends of mine and some business associates."

_It's rarely "nothing more."_

"And some friends of our friends," Idunn teased. She frowned and grabbed Stefan's tie, fiddling with the knot and mumbling, "I don't remember so many people being invited Stefan."

Stefan shooed his wife's hands away from his tie and shrugged his shoulders. "They're not anyone terribly important and there isn't anything we have to worry about tonight. Just a few potential projects and sponsors."

A sour taste settled on Elsa's tongue and she grimaced as her mother moved to brush her braid over her shoulder.

Idunn hummed as she gently fixed Elsa's bangs and stroked her cheek. "There will be some kids your age this time Elsa," her mother said. "Maybe you'll have someone to actually talk to this time?"

Elsa blinked up at her parents as they glanced silently at each other.

"Okay."

When they stepped down to the first floor, the party was in full spring. Her parents' current quarters were a lavish beachside mansion. The large, open living room—coupled with the private pool and fireplace—lent itself well to the casual atmosphere. The chandelier above cast a bright glow over the room and its light was reflected off the wine glasses in everyone's hands. Platters of appetizers were currently being passed around to several people. The majority of guests were business associates from her parents' company, but she did notice older family friends. Most people were dressed as formally as her parents, in slim gowns and tuxes.

The sight was like something out of a high-class film and the building even more beautiful.

It was a standard affair for Elsa.

She stared down at everything from the top of the staircase, behind her mother and father, hands clasped in front of her. More than anything she wanted to run right back up to her room, slam the door shut, and shrug off her navy dress.

Her mother glanced at her and Elsa tried to ignore her worried gaze. "Elsa," she whispered, "come along dear."

_No, I want to hide._

Elsa took in a large breath of air and skidded to her mother's side. She itched to hold Idunn's hand, like she'd done as a child, but kept her hands firmly to herself. When he noticed the exchange, Stefan jerked his chin in the direction of the stairs and Elsa pointedly faced forward. After that, they descended and the party continued on.

And on.

And _on._

Elsa was pushed, gently eased into, thrust forward, and steered around the room, introduced to her parents' partners in trade, coworkers, friends and theirfamilies—_everyone_!

_"Elsa, this is Dr. Carlson—"_

_"—this is Elsa, our daughter—"_

_"Elsa, I'd like you to meet Mr. Lund and his son Albert—"_

_"—Jonathon, Mr. Dawson's son is a charming fellow, isn't he?"_

_"Elsa! Come here and say hello to Mr. and Mrs—"_

Her head was swimming by the time the dusk turned the sky an orange-pink. After another round of standing at her father's side, listening to him speak with a few employees, her mother leaned down and whispered in her, "Why don't you go check out the sunset darling?"

Elsa glanced up at Idunn with wide eyes and her mother pecked her temple. In a movement of impulse, she caught her mother's hand and Idunn squeezed her fingers, then let go.

"Go on," she whispered.

Elsa didn't need further reassuring. She ducked her head, mumbled something under her breath, and discreetly slipped away. Making her way to the balcony across the room, Elsa observed her fellow adolescents, several of whom sulked by the hall or lingered at the buffet.

_Most of the kids around don't even look like they want to be here._

Elsa reached the balcony leaned against the glass wall, crossing her arms over her stomach as she watched the party. Her shoulders dropped and she heaved a sigh. She couldn't blame them, but...

A sparkle in her peripheral vision made her look up. Her mother was speaking with a few people—one of them being a gentleman sporting thick sideburns—and Elsa smiled slightly at the happy glow on her face. The pearls around her neck complimented her diamond earrings and dark violet dress beautifully. At least her mother was enjoying herself.

Elsa shifted her gaze and noticed other kids loitering around the people Idunn was speaking with, their expressions sullen and withdrawn. Her smile dropped.

_They're stuck like me too..._

Elsa's eyes drifted to a girl around her age at another woman's elbow and she paused. The chandelier's light bounced off the thin gold chain she wore and illuminated her blue eyes. Elsa's hands tightened around her arms and she swallowed.

_She's pretty._

A flush shot down Elsa's neck and her heart skipped a beat.

_No, I can't think like that._

She busied herself with looking over the way the beach house was structured. She traced the varnished pine beams and floorboards, taking in the view of the ocean and night sky through the large glass windows on the far left of the room. The white spiral staircase reminded her of the ivy crawling up the bricks of her grandmother's home. Elsa gazed out the windows and watched the gentle waves lap at the sandy white shore.

It really was a beautiful place.

She slipped out onto the balcony and watched the setting sun, soothed by the feel of the ocean breeze in her hair. She stayed there for several minutes, the party dropping to background noise as she watched the waves. Idunn called her back eventually and Elsa felt a pull of regret at leaving the ocean tides. When decorum and stoicism were required of her at dinner, Elsa thought of glass buildings and high rooftops to ignore the way her heart thudded every time a pair of pretty eyes looked her way.

* * *

The pills tasted strangely foul as they went down her throat. Elsa took a fast, heavy sip of water to wash it away and wiped her mouth.

_I should have eaten something beforehand._

Elsa placed her medication and water bottle into her bag, glancing at her alarm clock every other second. She had classes in an hour and she had yet to rid herself of the chest pains and sweating her body was going through. She glanced at her alarm clock, counting down the seconds until her medication kicked in. It seemed to be doing less and less nowadays. She shoved her papers into her bag and tried to concentrate on the physical action of her morning routine, instead of the shaking her fingers kept doing.

"Elsa, you ready?"

Elsa jumped slightly and glanced over her shoulder. Meg poked her head into the bedroom, brow furrowed.

"If you want to get to class, it's best to go now." Meg rolled her eyes and leaned on the doorway, arms crossed. "Weatherman says it's going to be a _fabulous _dreary day."

Elsa turned back to her things, trying to ignore the way her shoulders trembled. "I'm almost finished. I just need—"

A loud ringing startled her. She whirled around to see Meg digging her phone out from her pocket.

"Sorry," Meg said. "That's Herc. Do you mind?"

Elsa shook her head and Meg flashed her a small smile before heading down the hallway toward the living room. The blonde breathed a shaky sigh of relief and zipped up her bag. Her fingers shook. Meg's phone ringing had sent a dreadful reminder shooting through her body.

_I still haven't called Anna. I haven't even answered her texts._

Every time she had picked up her cell to contact her girlfriend, her hands had trembled so much that she hadn't been able to discern the letters and numbers on the screen. A sharp feeling in her chest had made breathing difficult. Then the thought of what she would even say to Anna had sent cold and hot flashes through her. Despite her meeting with Belle, Elsa hadn't found the courage to speak with Anna last night or this morning.

_I'll talk to her face to face._

A thump from the hallway snapped Elsa from her reverie. She jerked her head towards the door and her ears picked up the sound of harsh whispering and footsteps.

_What's going on?_

Elsa bit her lip and shoved her phone into her bag. She walked over to her door with soft footsteps, listening intently.

"I _think _she's going to be okay."

Elsa blinked. Meg's voice was quiet, but stern. She didn't see the other woman in the hallway so she guessed that Meg was either in the living room or the kitchen.

"Yeah, she actually made it out of bed early today Herc. That's always a good sign." Elsa heard a shuffle and saw Meg's high ponytail poke out from the living room. She ducked back into the doorway slightly, brow furrowed. "Hey I'm not being a worrywart! Knock off the teasing would you? I'm just—ugh, fine! I'm worried about Elsa. A lot. She hasn't been doing so good."

A pang of guilt hit Elsa right in the stomach. She leaned against the doorway, dropping her gaze to the floor.

_"He's only worried about you, my darling. Please try, for him."_

She clenched her hands into fists, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin. Elsa inhaled shakily, pressing her hands to her chest. Her heart beat erratically underneath her palm. A wave of light headedness washed over her and Elsa stumbled back to her bed.

She knocked her knee against her nightstand in a sloppy attempt to grab her water bottle. Letting out a sharp yelp, Elsa gripped the edge of the stand and shut her eyes tightly.

"Elsa?!"

Barely a second later and Meg pushed open the door.

"Hey, I heard a noise, you alright?" she asked, looking at Elsa, then around the room.

"I'm fine," Elsa gasped, holding her water bottle to her chest. "I just bumped my knee on the stand." Her chest felt tight and her skin prickled as if needles kept assaulting her.

Meg frowned. "You sure?"

Elsa nodded and took a sip, avoiding Meg's gaze. Her hand shook terribly however and she noticed Meg's eyes dip down to them.

"Elsa, you're shaking all over..." Meg approached her and gently laid a hand on her arm.

Elsa flinched. She tried to respond, but the words caught in her throat and the flashes over her body alternated between hot and cold. She sat down on her bed, trembling.

Through wheezing breaths, she stuttered, "I don't think I can make it to class today..."

* * *

_One, two. One, two. Don't feel. Get it together._

The sound of keys jangling made her look up. Meg poked her head back into their shared bedroom, dressed in her work attire.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you Elsa?" Meg asked.

Elsa shook her head, trying to regulate her breathing. Her chest hurt and her lungs felt sore after so many breathing exercises. She steadied a hand on her heart and tried to offer Meg a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine on my own Meg. I just...can't go to class today."

Meg looked as if she wanted to protest, violet eyes stormy with worry and hands outstretched towards her. Elsa's smile tightened and her roommate sighed. She placed her hands on her hips and shrugged.

"Alright, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything?"

"I promise," Elsa said. Her smile relaxed a bit when Meg heaved a sigh and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll call you on your lunch break."

Meg shot her a quick glance, a suspicious glint in her eye. Elsa was about to reassure her again when the brunette just huffed. "Well, I'm going to trust you to do that, but if you don't, I'll call you myself."

"You're going to get Phil angry at you," Elsa mumbled, wrapping her arms around her torso.

Meg snorted, turning on her heel. "I can handle Goat Man. It's you and Herc hiding shit from me that gets to me."

Elsa's throat tightened and she averted her gaze, warmth flooding her cheeks and chest. She rubbed a thumb into her wrist, feeling her nerves relax a bit. "Okay."

Meg glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Chin up, things get better."

A low rumble sounded outside their window. They both turned and frowned at the bleak, gray sky.

"Looks like rain," Meg grumbled. She glanced at Elsa and the blonde resisted the urge to grimace, clenching her hands into fists in her lap. "Well, I'm off. There's leftovers from last night if you're hungry."

"Have fun at work," Elsa called out as Meg disappeared down the hallway.

She heard her roommate laugh sarcastically and grumble, "God, I hate driving in the rain."

_That makes two of us._

The front door opened and shut a few seconds later. Elsa waited on her bed until several minutes had passed. Her heart rate kept fluctuating—up, down, then up again. After taking a small sip of water, Elsa dug through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. The lock screen flared to life and she felt a sorrowful twinge at seeing Anna's face.

Another rumble made her jump. She whirled around and frowned at the sight of miniscule raindrops beginning to splat on her window. A shiver ran down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Elsa stood up jerkily and crossed to the window, grabbing the blinds. She slid them shut and dismal gray sky disappeared. The room was cloaked in a cold, dim light and Elsa sat down on the edge of her bed with a heavy sigh.

Now there was nothing to distract her from the thoughts running rampant in her head, or the insistent whispering at the back of her mind.

_I can't let this go on any longer. _

Elsa bit her lip and picked up her phone again. Anna's face flashed again before her eyes and her chest tightened. Elsa swallowed and mentally counted to ten. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "get it together Elsa. Come on, you can do this."

Before she had any more chances to second guess herself, she flipped through her contacts to Anna's number. Her thumb moved to the call button and fear flared up within her. Elsa's breath hitched and every muscle in her body tensed.

_Not again._

She tightened her grip on her phone. Calling could easily solve her situation, she tried to rationalize. In all likelihood, Anna was probably eager to hear from her. But Elsa couldn't stop her mind from conjuring up every worst possible scenario.

_What if she's angry with me? I probably hurt her when I refused to let her see me. No, wait, I __**did **__hurt her. What if Anna doesn't __**want **__to speak with me? What if she got fed up with my silence and decided to call off our relationship? What if she thought I was being completely irrational over something so silly as a present and she thought I wasn't worth spending time on?_

The last thought wasn't entirely out of the question in her opinion. It made Elsa break out into a cold sweat. The room began to close in on her and her heart rate jumped. The blonde jumped off her bed, immediately rummaging through her bag to pull out her other bottle of medication. Her morning dosage seemed to be having little effect. The other prescription her psychiatrist had given her was for quicker effect. It was okay to use, she told herself. This is what it was for. Her lungs strained for oxygen and she was suddenly reminded of the panic attack she had suffered at the cinema on her date with Anna.

Elsa's fingers trembled as she twisted the cap and took out two pills. She swallowed them with a large gulp of water and grimaced at the bland taste. Blinking rapidly to rid herself of the tears watering behind her eyes, Elsa set down her pills and water bottle. She frowned at her cell phone, her stomach clenching at Anna's face on the screen.

"I'm such a mess," she whispered. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, wincing when she noticed her blonde locks were falling out of her usual style. "You can do this," she repeated. Shakily, she typed.

_"Anna, can we talk?"_

Elsa wished she could find it in her to _ask_ Anna that question instead of sending a message, but her body shook at the idea. The wind whistled outside her window. She glanced over her shoulder to see the darkening sky peek through the blinds. The sound of harsh rain, the shadows of dark gray clouds and the low lighting of her room—all of it was unnerving. Elsa pushed away the images of tombstones, coffins, and black clothes.

Her knuckles turned white as she waited for a response. She started when her phone rang. Anna's number popped up on the screen and Elsa's heart jumped in her throat.

_Of course Anna would respond with a call!_

Elsa tried to steady her breathing as she accepted. The phone wasn't even halfway to her ear before Anna spoke.

"Elsa! Elsa are you there?!"

Elsa bit her lip and slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, wrapping her free arm around her torso. "I'm here," she muttered.

"O-oh! Oh, right, of course you're there. I mean who else would call me from your cell? Only makes sense that it's you. Right, yeah. I, uh, was kind of wondering if, err, _when _you'd call—"

"_Anna_," Elsa cut in. She didn't want to be reminded of the fact that she actually _hadn't _called. She heard her girlfriend inhale sharply and felt a twinge of guilt. "S-sorry, I just need to tell you something."

"Of course," Anna squeaked. Elsa heard her shifting on the other line and wondered if she was in her dorm or near her class.

_I hope I didn't disrupt her morning._

"What did you want to talk about?" Anna asked, soft and gentle.

_She's not mad at me._

Elsa exhaled shakily, clutching her dress. "I, um, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the hockey game with me on Wednesday night."

"Is that it?"

Elsa winced. Anna sounded genuinely confused and the blonde couldn't blame her. "I wanted to speak with you face to face about our...our—" she glanced to the empty necklace case on her nightstand, throat dry, "about the other night."

"You don't want to talk right now?" The disappointment couldn't be clearer in Anna's voice.

Elsa twirled the end of her braid between her fingers, smiling sadly. "No, face to face if you don't mind." The absurdity of her request wasn't lost on her, but her lack of energy and nerves were weighing down on her.

"Does that mean you're not coming to class?"

Elsa shook her head. "N-no, I'm—" she glanced at her medication, the orange bottles looking out of place on her lilac comforter. "I'm ill," Elsa whispered and her throat clogged up.

_I'm very ill._

"Oh." Elsa heard the rain fall louder as Anna's voice quieted. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"No," Elsa said. Anna sighed and Elsa could practically feel the disappointment coming from her. "I-I just need time," she continued, bottom lip quivering.

"Okay," Anna replied. "Um, so Wednesday then?"

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'll see you Wednesday."

"Do you want me to—wait, do you have tickets to the game? I meant to give you yours, but then, well, you know. Things happened."

Elsa grimaced. "Yes, I have my ticket. Belle came over and had extras." She gripped the end of her braid tightly. "That's why I wanted to call you and ask if you were still up to going to the game together."

"Of course I'd still be up for going with you!" Anna exclaimed. For the first time since they started her call, Elsa could hear the familiar warmth underneath Anna's surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

_Because I've been ignoring you for no reason._

Elsa shoved the pessimistic thought aside and allowed herself a small smile. "Then I'll see you Wednesday?"

There was a short pause and she heard Anna grunting on the other end. "You're not coming to classes tomorrow either?"

Elsa bit her lip, eyes darting to her medication again. "No, I-I'm not feeling up to it Anna." She hoped she didn't sound as unconvincing as she felt.

"Okay," Anna said readily. Elsa's heart swelled and she sagged with relief. "I'll see you Wednesday then." There was still a note of sadness in Anna's voice, but it was small and almost went unnoticed.

"Wednesday night," Elsa repeated.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Anna asked, her voice rising in pitch at the end.

Elsa giggled weakly at Anna's insistence. "I'll meet you there." She needed a prescription refill and planned to skip classes to get one.

Anna sighed. "Okay. Well, actually that works fine. I'll meet you in front of the stadium then!"

Elsa's shoulders drooped and she pressed her free hand into her side, pushing down the guilt at having to reject Anna's offers. "Yes. I'll see you soon Anna."

"Bye," her girlfriend whispered.

The call ended with a soft click.

Elsa lowered her phone to her lap and stared at the hardwood flooring of her bedroom. She heard a rumble behind her and the pitter-patter of rain increased in volume. The chill in the air hung over her like an unrelenting presence. Her medication had finally kicked in. Weak and exhausted, Elsa quietly slipped under her bed covers and dozed off.

* * *

"I can't wait to taste Mom's cooking when we come home," Kristoff said.

"That makes two of us," Anna chirped as she unzipped her brother's duffel bag. Besides the luggage case Kristoff was looming over, this was the last bit of unpacking they had to do. "I'm sick of living off campus food and canned goods."

Kristoff glanced at her, putting away a pair of jeans. "Don't tell me you've made that a habit."

She threw a shirt at him. "I'm joking you big grump."

He smiled in self-satisfaction. "Good. Did you eat anything this morning?"

Anna's stomach twisted.

_"Anna, you need to eat something. You can't just skip meals this often."_

Rapunzel's words this morning to her were an ironic echo from three years ago. She pushed them away.

She grabbed a few shirts and muttered, "I grabbed a banana before class."

Kristoff folded the shirt she had thrown at him. "Want to grab a bite after this? I'm starving."

Anna shook her head, giving her brother a half-smile. "I might have to skip out. Exams are coming up and my theatre troupe wanted to squeeze in some last minute meet-ups before our play."

"When is that?" Kristoff asked.

Anna pursed her lips. She hadn't talked about the play with Elsa. "Friday," she said absentmindedly.

Kristoff tucked the shirt into his dresser and looked over at her. "So one last game and one final play before winter vacation."

Anna nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah and then we can go home for break." His expression softened and she immediately knew what he was thinking about. "Sven's going to be ecstatic about seeing you."

Kristoff snorted and she laughed. Then, for the next several minutes, the two unpacked everything quietly. The only noise besides their shuffling and grunts was the rainfall outside. It had remained steady all Monday afternoon. Anna frowned slightly.

_I should have mentioned something about winter break to Elsa._

"Have you two talked yet?"

Anna stiffened, the jeans and shirts in her arms suddenly feeling heavier. She felt Kristoff's curious stare burning into her back and dropped his clothes onto the bed.

"Um," she started, biting her lip. "Yeah actually," Anna glanced over her shoulder at Kristoff, flashing him a grin, "we kind of did!"

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow at her. He shoved a pair of shoes into his closet and crossed his arms, leaning against it. "What do you mean you 'kind of' talked?"

Anna laughed nervously and gently smoothed out her brother's clothes. She folded them and placed them into his dresser. "It's not what you think. It wasn't bad, just short. She called me earlier this morning." His eyebrow inched higher and Anna rolled her eyes. "Not like that. Elsa just said she wanted to talk with me face to face. I got the feeling she was really uncomfortable over the phone."

Kristoff frowned. "Talk to you face to face? Don't you two have classes together?"

Anna nodded and went back to the rest of his unpacked luggage. "Yeah, but they're big lecture hall classes and besides, Elsa didn't come to classes today."

Kristoff's frown deepened. "So she's—"

"She's _sick_," Anna cut in sharply. His mouth shut and she continued, looking down. "She didn't sound that great over the phone."

_She didn't really sound sick though either. Just kind of depressed._

She pushed the suspicions away from her mind. "Maybe it's the weather. Maybe she caught something. Elsa agreed to meet me outside the stadium on Wednesday night. Besides, isn't that better? Talking somewhere privately? Who the hell discusses private stuff during _class _anyway?"

Kristoff shrugged. "There's before and after class you know."

Anna snorted, picking up a few shirts. Kristoff mimicked her actions.

"Not enough time," she said.

"So you two are going to wait even more to talk things out?"

She nodded. He frowned at her as they sorted through his dresser, putting clothes in and going back and forth.

"I really don't get why she couldn't just do it over the phone. It sounds like she's needlessly avoiding the issue."

Anna gritted her teeth, chest clenching tightly. "She's not Kristoff. She seemed nervous is all. I mean, this is probably all new to her and I don't know what's on her plate."

Kristoff's frown deepened and Anna saw the familiar glint of worry in his eyes. "Yeah, I get that, but Anna. I'm just worried is all. Hans used to do that to you too you know?"

Anger and hurt flared quickly in her veins. Anna gripped the dresser with white knuckles, jaw set and eyes hard. "Yeah, but she's _not _Hans."

_If Elsa was __**anything**__ like Hans, she wouldn't have cried like that._

"Can people please stop bringing that part of my life up?" Anna glared at Kristoff, pushing back the bitterness she felt every time Hans was mentioned under a blanket of regret and anger. "Everything's better now. Elsa's a better person than Hans ever was. _I'm _better." Kristoff's frown was replaced by a worried look and her fury cooled a bit. Anna's expression softened and she relaxed her grip on the dresser, muttering, "Hans never reached out to me. He just stayed absorbed in his own head."

Her brother sighed and put away the clothes he was holding. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and Anna resisted the urge to flinch.

"I'm sorry Anna. I don't mean to dredge up bad memories, but you do know you'll have to talk about Hans sooner or later right?" Kristoff asked. She stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

"I don't see why she has to know," Anna mumbled. She stared at the wood grain of Kristoff's dresser, feeling her insides twist and squirm. "It's my own business..."

Kristoff sighed and pulled her closer. Her cheek brushed his shirt and her nose was filled with his cologne.

"It's not for _her _that I think you should tell her. It's for _you." _His hand began to gently rub up and down her arm. "I know you Anna. You hate keeping things from people. It eats away at you. Do you really think you'll ever have the best relationship with Elsa if you don't tell her what happened?"

Anna bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her torso. "No," she admitted. Her vision blurred. "I'm just scared..."

Kristoff gave her a one armed hug. "Don't let that get you down."

Anna huffed, blinking back the wetness in her eyes. "How the hell did this conversation go from Elsa and me to Hans and me?"

Kristoff shrugged. "They both dated you."

She shot him a dark glare.

"Well, one currently dates you," he said.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, sighing. Frustration and fatigue boiled in her veins. "Kristoff _please. _I don't need judgements and jokes right now."

She felt, more than saw, him soften against her. He pulled her in closer, squeezing her in a hug again. "I'm sorry Anna," Kristoff muttered. "You know I only do this because I care right?"

Despite her anger, Anna's lips twitched into a small smile. "Yeah. You're not exactly the smoothest person." He made an offended noise and she laughed lightly, poking him in the ribs with her elbow. "Definitely a softie though."

"As an extension of my apology, I won't argue against that." Kristoff leaned his head against her hair and Anna's smile widened slightly.

For a minute, they just stood like that. Side to side, with her body tucked up against his. A wave of warm nostalgia flowed through her and Anna recalled the time she had first moved in with his family. Back then, it had been the opposite. He'd been helping her put away her clothes in the spare room her new parents had set up for her. Since then, he had remained a staunch presence at her side.

"So what did you two talk about if it wasn't about your anniversary?"

Anna snorted and pushed Kristoff away, making a face at him. "I don't think you've been listening to a word I just said."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Hey, I've been listening. What you told me doesn't actually say you guys actually _talked_." Anna glared up at him and he crossed his arms. "I mean, deep conversation shit Anna. You two need to be blunt."

Anna sighed and sat down on the edge of Kristoff's bed. "I tried that on our anniversary night and it only made things worse."

Kristoff plopped down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What did you say to her this morning?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, we- we really didn't talk about much else than what I already told you. She said she still wanted to go to the game with me and I asked if she had tickets. Her friend gave her one apparently. Then, I sort of asked if she wanted me to drop by her place or pick her up for the game. But she…"

_She avoided pretty much all my questions._

Anna's insides squirmed. She fiddled with the cuff of her letterman jacket. The sudden distance and aloof behavior from Elsa was more than simply bewildering. It hurt.

Kristoff's stare bore into her shoulder. Anna cupped her hands together and sighed.

"I don't really know what to do Kristoff. She's been acting so weird and I have no clue what I've done to make her act so distant." Anna moaned and held her head in her hands. "What am I going to do on Wednesday night? Do you really think I should just be blunt and ask her what's wrong? Or should I just act natural and wait for her to fess up?"

"Hey," Kristoff wrapped his arm around her, tucking her under his chin, "you'll figure it out. I know you will."

She smiled in spite of the turbulent emotions swirling around inside her.

"In the meantime!" Kristoff got up and walked back to his duffel bag. "I've got a ton of pictures to show you from the trip."

Anna pursed her lips. "What? I thought you already sent every picture you took through your phone."

He smirked and a teasing glint appeared in his eyes. "The team and I saved for the best for last. These ones are going to be framed and put on the Wall of Shame."

Anna laughed and bounced to his side. Just as he began to pull out a large stack of photos, an idea popped into Anna's mind.

_Wait. Pictures. That's it!_

* * *

Monday ended with a light, dreary drizzle of rain. Tuesday came and went, gray and cold. Elsa refilled her prescription with Meg waiting patiently by her side. Both days, Elsa was a wreck, barely able to hold her nerves in or eat. So she condensed her meals to small portions and labored through homework for several hours. Showers were a chore to get through. Chores themselves were a struggle. And she wished for her struggle to end soon. So it was frankly quite a shock, to both her and Meg, when Wednesday evening came by and—

"I'm driving there."

Meg dropped her magazine, glancing up at Elsa with wide eyes. "Wha?! Elsa I thought we agreed to—"

"I know you and Herc originally had plans tonight. I don't want you canceling things on my behalf," Elsa cut in. She was already dressed in black knee-high boots, slacks, and a long sleeved shirt. Slipping on her peacoat, she said, "You two should get to enjoy a night out once in a while. Or at least a night in."

"Eh, but Elsa, Herc's a nice guy. He'd understand if I was a bit late. Besides it's raining and—"

"I can handle a little rain," Elsa cut in sharply.

Meg clamped her mouth shut and stared at her with one eyebrow quirked. Elsa's expression softened a bit.

"Please Meg, I need to do this one thing by myself. Just this one thing."

_How could I ever explain myself to Anna if it isn't just __**me**__?_

Her roommate kept staring, studying the determination in her eyes. Elsa stared back, refusing to falter. Then Meg smirked and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Elsa.

"Go get 'em Ice Queen. I'll call Herc and let him know plans have changed."

Elsa pulled away with a watery smile. "Okay."

* * *

_This is horrible._

Elsa stared out at the stadium from inside the safety of her car. The dark sky was filled with heavy rain clouds, water splattering against the ground with speed and force. The weather report hadn't been an exaggeration when it was stated there would be a heavy chance of precipitation. She was having a hard time making out certain things through her car window. The raindrops slithered and blurred out the sights.

_I can't go out there._

Elsa trembled in her seat, knuckles white on her steering wheel. Every pitter-patter of rain made her shiver. She inhaled slowly and shakily, eyes darting to her cell phone. The screen read _7:10_. There was twenty minutes until the game started.

Quickly, she sent Anna a message.

_"I'm outside the stadium, in the parking lot. Are you here yet?"_

She barely had to wait. The phone rang and this time Elsa was less hesitant in answering.

"Elsa!"

The way Anna said her name made her melt. Elsa leaned back in her chair, smiling shyly.

"Sorry, I—ouch! I'm going to be a bit late." Elsa frowned. "I need to pick up something so do you mind going on without me?"

_It's only fair._

Elsa pursed her lips at her mind's wayward thought. "I'll meet you inside then."

"Do you have an umbrella? This rain is awful."

The waves of anxiety were dulled by Anna's soft, worried voice. Elsa fumbled for the umbrella in the seat next to her, muttering, "I do. How long will you be?"

"Shouldn't be longer than ten, " Anna chirped.

For once the anxiety, pessimism, and dreariness lifted from Elsa's mind. She could practically hear the smile in Anna's voice. Elsa pressed her cell closer to her ear, clutching her peacoat tightly with her free hand.

"See you soon then," she whispered.

"Bye!" Anna exclaimed.

Before the call ended, Elsa punctuated her goodbye with a short air kiss. She heard Anna gasp and stutter before the line ended. Then, steeling what little nerves she had, Elsa grabbed her umbrella and purse.

She was almost out her door before she paused by her dashboard compartment. An itch crawled along her skin. Elsa ground her jaw together before fumbling with the compartment and withdrawing a pair of black gloves.

Sighing, Elsa slipped them on and exited her car.

The sky rumbled above her and the dark clouds made her tighten her grip on her umbrella. She hurriedly opened it and raised it over her head as raindrops splattered to the ground. Elsa pushed down her aversion to the rain and hurried through the parking lot. The lights from indoors made her less anxious, but the sight of people spilling into the stadium made her wish she had thought to meet Belle somewhere outside. Elsa sent her friend a quick text as she ducked inside.

It didn't take long for her to pass her ticket along and head towards the ring. She was early enough that people were still lax about the game, chatting amicably with family or friends or buying drinks and taking seats. Elsa looked around the ice rink hopefully, trying to spot Belle among the crowd.

_Where is—_

"Excuse me lady," another student grumbled.

Elsa jumped and moved to the side, stammering an apology as other people brushed past her. She mentally kicked herself for her lack of awareness and hurried to find her seat. Elsa clutched her purse and umbrella to her chest as she walked through the rows, muttering apologies if someone so much as glanced her way.

_I don't like this. There's so many people here. _

"Elsa?"

She nearly dropped her purse in surprise.

Hans sat a feet away from her, but when he noticed her, he got up immediately and started making his way to her. Elsa felt her stomach sink to the ice.

_Really? Now, of all times? What's he even doing here?!_

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight," Hans said, sidling up to her side with a smile. "Why did you come?"

Elsa bit her lip, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't in someone's way. "A friend of mine gave me tickets and we agreed to meet up. I haven't seen her yet though."

"Oh!" Hans flattened himself against the row, gesturing to the side. "Want to sit with us until you find her?"

Elsa pressed her purse tighter against her chest. "No, it's fine. I'd hate to be a bother."

Hans shook his head and Elsa's stomach sunk lower. "I insist. Come on, I'm sitting with my brothers over here." He gestured for her to follow and reluctantly she did.

Two pairs of similar hazel eyes looked up as she approached. Elsa stiffened when she recognized the same man with glasses from class a while back. Her eyes darted between Hans and his brothers, something clicking in her mind.

_Well no wonder the look he gave Anna in class was bugging me. They look alike._

"Elsa, this is Oscar and Maximilian," Hans said.

The man with the darkest auburn hair—almost brown—stood up and held out his hand. Elsa took it and gave him a firm shake. "Just call me Max," he said easily, smiling slightly at her.

Despite her nervousness, Elsa found herself returning his smile. Unlike Hans or Oscar, Max wasn't clean-shaven, sporting a trim stubble. "Pleasure," she mumbled.

Max sat down with a grin. Elsa turned her attention to Hans's other brother. She guessed out of the three of them, Max was the oldest because Oscar looked closer in age to Hans. However, he was slimmer than both of them and wore glasses.

And he was staring at Elsa with the most scrutinizing gaze she had ever witnessed since her father.

Elsa felt every hair on her body rise.

Max jabbed his elbow into Oscar's eyes and the spell was broken. Oscar flushed and stood up, offering his hand stiffly to Elsa. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Arendelle. I'm Oscar."

Elsa maintained her smile as she shook his hand, but her brow furrowed slightly. "Pleasure's all mine." Hesitantly, she added, "How do you know I'm an Arendelle?"

It had been years since she had to introduce herself like this.

"I told them," Hans quipped, sitting down next to Max. "I thought I recognized your name when we first met and when I mentioned it to my father offhandedly, he said he had spoken with a Stefan Arendelle years before."

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine. The world tipped a bit.

"We only ever heard about Stefan and Idunn Arendelle, the previous heads of Arendelle Corp, having one child. A girl younger than Hans if I remember correctly." Oscar peered at her. "That's you right?" he asked softly.

Elsa nodded. Her tongue felt too thick and her throat was too dry to properly form words. Shakily, she sat down next to Hans, fisting her hands in her lap.

Max reached over and patted her shoulder. She almost flinched.

"We're sorry about the car crash."

Elsa's chest tightened and for a moment, the downpour surrounding the stadium sounded louder, closer. She heard the slam of a door and then the roar of an engine. The ground blurred into the hardwood flooring of her family's home and she almost felt as angry as she had been at the time. In the distance, she heard her father's furious shouting.

Dimly, she was aware of Hans and his brothers talking around her.

"Max, be _mindful_ of bringing up such things out of nowhere," Oscar hissed.

Elsa heard her mother arguing with her father as they disappeared down the pathway to their car. She knew Kai had been watching her sympathetically.

"What? It's been years since then! You'd think—"

Hans squeezed her shoulder and Elsa was jolted from her reverie. She snapped her gaze to him and he smiled sadly.

"We're sorry about your parents Elsa."

Elsa cringed and wished she was somewhere else. She shook her head, gently moving her shoulder away from his hand. Her skin prickled where he touched.

"Don't be," she mumbled, glancing around the stadium. "It's been years since they died." She forced a smile on her face. "I've come to terms with it."

Max visibly winced and Oscar shot his brothers a dirty look.

"They lack tact," he grumbled, turning his attention to the ice rink.

Max rubbed the back of his head and decided to mutter to Oscar while Hans turned back to Elsa, offering her an obvious apologetic smile.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Elsa shook her head quickly. "It's fine," she mumbled. She tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear and looked around for the hundredth time that evening. Belle wasn't anywhere in sight. Elsa pulled out her phone and quickly began to text her. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"_Sorry Elsa, we'll be there soon! Adam had some trouble with his, ugh, hair. Again."_

"By the way Elsa, what are you studying at the university for?"

She blinked. "Huh? O-oh, architecture. I'm majoring in architecture."

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Not business or anything like that?"

"Er, no." Elsa paused, eyes flickering with sadness. "Actually, I _used _to major in business. But when I moved to this part of the city, I changed my major from business to architecture."

Anything that reminded her of her parents had been cut cleanly if it had been possible. The months—_years_, her mind whispered—following their deaths had been her worst depressive episode. Majoring in architecture had been like a balm to her soul.

"So you're not going to head their company in the future?"

Elsa's heart twisted and it felt as if something had stabbed her in the chest. She clutched her purse until her knuckles visibly strained against her gloves.

"N-no. I'm not planning on being the CEO for Arendelle Corp."

For the first time, Hans's face fell. Elsa blinked in confusion as the eager smile was wiped from Hans's features. Her eyes flickered from her phone to him. Against her better judgment—and her wishes to just get up and wait somewhere else for Anna—Elsa turned to Hans. "Why do you ask?"

Hans shrugged, a sheepish smile curling on his lips. "I'm majoring in business." Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Specifically, real estate," he added.

The ice rink suddenly felt colder. Elsa shifted, turning her phone over and over in her hands absentmindedly. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind.

"You see," Hans placed his elbows on his knees, a glint in his eyes, "when I first started majoring in business, my parents asked me what I wanted to accomplish." He chuckled, but for once Elsa didn't find the gesture awkward or endearing. She dug her nails into her coat. "It wasn't a hard thing to think about you know? Some of us just _know _what we want."

His hazel eyes flashed and in the lighting of the stadium, they looked green.

"We don't just spend our days being indecisive or worrying about petty things like relationships. Things like that, girlfriends and boyfriends, just hold you down. They're not worth the time."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed Oscar lift his head over Max's shoulder. The other man glared harshly at his little brother.

"You would know about something like that wouldn't you Hans?" Oscar growled.

Elsa blinked. Hans stiffened and glared right back at him.

"Well if I want something I'm not just going to dawdle all day about it. I'm going to go for it." Hans's eyes narrowed. "Even if I have to cut out certain people in my life. If I don't think they live up to my standards, why waste my time on them?"

Oscar growled and Elsa leaned back, eyes darting between the two of them.

_God, don't tell me they're going to start arguing here? Maybe I should just excuse myself..._

Max rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them. Oscar likes to tell Hans off for breaking up with his girlfriend a couple of years ago."

Elsa twitched. "O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't—"

Hans snorted. "It was a dying relationship. Better to just end it." Then he grinned back at Elsa and she stared at the sudden change in his behavior. "Anyway, I told my parents I wanted to be someone people looked up to." He winked and a shiver ran down Elsa's spine. "Big in every area you could say."

Max stifled a laugh under his hand and Hans's smile vanished again.

"But unlike _some _of us," he continued, "my parents didn't want me to climb the social ladder so easily. Max here is a talent scout and my dad managed to get him into his current position with his connections."

"It was after an injury cut me out of hockey," Max grumbled. He sneered at Hans. "You make it sound as if Pa just snapped his fingers and gave me the job."

"Whatever," Hans muttered. He switched his attention back to Elsa and she forced a smile on her face. "Anyway, since my parents made it clear they weren't going to extend the same favors as they did with my brothers—"

This time Oscar scoffed. "I'm a _professor_ Hans. There weren't any favors done for my job."

"—I figured I'd have to look elsewhere for help," Hans said, raising his voice slightly. He looked at Elsa pointedly.

_He wants something from me._

The blonde twitched, realization dawning on her. "You thought _I_ could help you?"

Hand nodded, grinning. "After my father told me a bit about you, I thought we could get to know each more. You're still the heiress to your father's company right?"

Elsa blinked, mind spinning. "I...well yes I am, but I had no intentions of inheriting it."

_Especially not after their deaths._

Elsa hugged her purse to herself, biting her bottom lip. "I told Kai, one of my father's old associates, I planned to be the head of the architectural division after I got my degree." Her ears were ringing. "I never wanted to be behind some desk, watching everything being run from afar."

Hans shrugged. "I thought you could help me get an internship at your family's company. Arendelle Corp. is still a pretty respected real estate company, even after everything that's happened."

Elsa shook her head, eyes wide. "I might be able to help you make connections Hans, but I can't get you hired by the board of directors simply based on...on _word _alone. I'm the heiress yes, but they're not exactly rushing to hear who I want hired."

_Especially not after my abrupt leave..._

Hans laughed and Elsa stared at him.

"Well, no, no. I'm not expecting it to be so easy. I thought we could talk over lunch? If you'd just take the time to listen, I have big plans for Arendelle Corp—"

"_Wait_." Elsa held up a hand, her shock ending. "Is that why you've been coming down to my apartment? Talking to me?" she hissed. "To get into my good graces so I'd be willing to offer you a job at my family's company?"

Hans's smile slowly slipped. He frowned and Elsa realized she couldn't tell if he was hurt about her abrupt suggestion or _annoyed _at being interrupted. She couldn't push away the chill in her bones.

"Well, when you put it like that you make it sound so awful Elsa."

Max and Oscar finally turned away from the rink, their own conversation dying away.

"Hey Hans," Max growled, "put a sock in it. Can't you see she's bored of your talk?"

"Talk about something else," Oscar muttered. "Something that doesn't involve business."

Hans faltered and Elsa wondered if it was only because he'd been ganged up on by his brothers. He sighed through his nose and smiled sheepishly at Elsa.

"Er, they're right. I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Hans rubbed the back of his neck, lips pursed into a straight, thin line. "I didn't mean to make it sound as if I was _using _you."

The bottom of Elsa's spine grew taut with discomfort. She coughed into her hand, looking away momentarily. "That's alright Hans. I understand why you did it." _I just don't like that you did it at all._

"Oh?" Hans perked up. Elsa nodded stiffly. "Oh that's great, I'd thought you'd be mad at me." He laughed. "It would have made all that work of trying to get to know you better a waste."

Elsa's hands balled into fists. She ground her teeth. "It's like you were saying. I was born into that kind of world so I know what people will try when they want to make connections."

_I'm not some object though!_

Hans laughed again and nudged Max besides him. "Hey, I told you she was a smart woman."

Elsa's cold fury vanished. She blinked in confusion as Max sneered at Hans. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Baby Hans here and Daddy used to fight about his taste in women," Max teased.

Elsa blanched and Hans drew back as if he'd been slapped.

"What?!" Elsa shrieked. Her spine straightened so fast it almost snapped. A few people around her glanced at her in surprise and she flushed. Embarrassment and anxiety coiling tightly in her stomach. Elsa ducked her head a bit and hissed, "What?!"

Max snickered until Oscar smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"God, the both of you are an embarrassment!" Oscar snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Hans said.

"_Were _you going to?" Elsa asked. She inched away when Hans stared at her.

"No, no Elsa! Don't get the wrong idea." Hans rolled his eyes. "Max was teasing me about my ex." He glared at his brother. "_Again. _My parents and I fought a lot about my 'love life.' They never really approved of her."

"What does that have to do with me?" Elsa mumbled. _And why does everything seem to come back about this ex of his? God, could she really have been so awful?_

She wished she could just stand up and run, but her legs felt shaky and weak.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not hitting on you," Hans stated with a mindless shrug.

Elsa stared. "What..."

Hans eyes twinkled knowingly. "That crossed your mind didn't it?"

"Um..." She didn't want to admit that it had, but it _had._

Hans laughed at her speechlessness. "You said you were gay. There's nothing to worry about." His white teeth flashed when he grinned. "I'm harmless."

Elsa's heart skipped. Suddenly the crowd roared around them and she snapped her attention to the ice rink, grateful for the distraction. The announcer screamed into his microphone and she guessed that the opposing team had made the first goal of the match.

As people screamed around her, Elsa withdrew. Her heart raced like a bullet underneath her sternum and her skin prickled. Her mind whirled from Hans's comment. The only people who knew she was gay was her close circle of friends, Anna, and Anna's own friends by extension. To have her sexuality bored out in the open, by someone she considered more of an acquaintance, sent her nerves skyrocketing.

Elsa breathed into her collar as people stood up and shouted around her. She _knew _everyone's attention was on the arena. She knew everyone was egging on the players zipping back and forth. She knew that she barely stood out amongst this many people.

But it felt as if a thousand eyes were boring into her back.

_"Elsa, __**what **__are you hiding from us?"_

Her father's words rang in her head.

Elsa inhaled shakily and forced her attention back on her surroundings.

Hans cheered beside her and she noticed Max scribbling something on a notepad. When the noise died down, the oldest Westergard stood up and stretched a bit.

"If you kind folk will excuse me, I'm going to buy some snacks. Want anything Miss 'delle?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled. Eating while she was utterly anxious and depressed out of her mind would just remind her of her middle school years.

Max shrugged. "Alright. Oscar, you want anything?"

Oscar shook his head, eyes trained on the hockey players zipping back and forth on the ice.

"Stiff," Max muttered under his breath. Then he suddenly grabbed Hans by the collar of his shirt, dragging him roughly out of his seat. "Okay little bro, you're coming with me!"

"What?! I didn't—hey, let me go!"

"No, you're paying for your own stuff since neither Oscar or the Miss wants anything. Also I need to teach you about—"

Their voices faded as they disappeared down the rows. Elsa watched Hans stumble as his brother pulled him away. Guilty, she felt relieved at being left alone.

Oscar shifted beside her, typing away at his phone with disinterest.

_Well I doubt he's going to bother me._

The blonde sighed and reached into her bag to pull out her water bottle. She took a sip, quenching her parched throat. The hockey players on the rink drifted back over to their teammates and coaches. Elsa glanced over the Mountain Stars players, wondering which one was Anna's brother.

_What does Kristoff even __**look **__like?_

Anna was adopted so Elsa had no basis to go off of. She guessed he was tall, at least from how deep his voice sounded over the phone. Although, that wasn't a good indicator to go off either.

_I would know what he looked like if I had gone to the airport with Anna._

Elsa curled in on herself as her guilt intensified. Their original plans had fallen by the wayside or been abruptly changed all because of her panic attack on their anniversary.

_All because I overreacted over one stupid necklace._

She fisted her hands tightly, jaw hardening. Out of desperation to change things, Elsa started picking out the hockey players one by one, trying to read the numbers and names on their shirts. It was a vain attempt since Elsa could barely pick out individual letters from where she sat.

_I'm being ridiculous. _

Her shoulders drooped. Stressed and uncomfortable with the way things had turned out for her, Elsa kept glancing at her cell phone and the time on the scoreboard. The intermission was half over. She flicked her fingers over her cell phone screen.

_"Belle, where are you?"_

Relief flushed through her when her message was quickly answered.

_"Caught up in traffic. I'm sorry Elsa, go on ahead without us."_

Dread filled Elsa's chest.

_"I'm already here. Anna's not here yet though..."_

Her eyes watered as Belle replied.

_"What do you mean she's not there yet? I thought you two were going to meet up with each other."_

_I did too._

Elsa sniffed and blinked back the tears. The game had already begun and Anna had yet to show. Elsa hadn't even received any messages from her girlfriend in the past twenty minutes. Pessimistic thoughts invaded her mind like spiders.

_Maybe I got stood up._

"Here."

Elsa jumped as a tissue was pushed into her hands. She looked up to see Oscar right next to her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Elsa dabbed at her eyes, shaking her head. "N-no, it's alright. I'm not surprised it happened anyway."

He frowned. "What happened?"

Elsa laughed shortly. "My friends are going to be late and I got stood up by my date."

"That sucks about your friends." Oscar glanced at his watch. "The match has barely started though. Maybe your date's just running late too? Have you tried calling?"

Elsa sniffed, curling in on herself. "She said she'd be here in ten minutes and that was twenty minutes ago." Her heart clenched painfully.

"Try again," Oscar said gently. "Maybe something came up."

Elsa sighed and nodded weakly. She sent Anna a short text.

_"Waiting for you."_

Elsa stared at her phone for the next several seconds, blue eyes staring at it as if that would prompt a quicker response. When nothing came, she sighed and slipped her phone into her purse.

"It's a busy night," Oscar said, shrugging. "The rain is terrible right now and the traffic isn't much better. And with the game going on, well, just give it a bit of time.

She flashed him a wobbly smile. "Thank you for your concern." Elsa inhaled shakily and fiddled with a button on her coat. "I'm just nervous," she admitted.

"No real reason to be," Oscar, focusing his attention back on the match.

Elsa cringed. She admonished herself for crying openly and hurriedly wiped away the last trace of tears on her face. Neither of her parents would have approved for showing such raw emotion at a public event. She sniffed and tried to distract herself.

"So you study architecture?"

Oscar's voice made her jump. She glanced at him to see him still staring at his phone, but his eyes flicked towards her.

"Um, yes." She settled her hands in her lap. "I like buildings," she mumbled.

His eyebrow quirked up. Elsa blushed slightly. She didn't feel comfortable admitting to him what she had admitted to Anna on their first date.

"There's strength in them," she clarified. He perked up and she continued with more confidence. "It takes creativity to build something. Have it come off the ground and reach the sky." Elsa's back straightened and she gestured around the stadium. "Make sure it's durable against the wind and sky—elements."

Above the crowd's idle chatter, she could hear the rain and wind rumbling.

Oscar nodded and though he didn't look any more interested in her subject of majors, there was an impressed glimmer in his hazel eyes. He looked down at the rink, pursing his lips.

"A young girl I used to speak quite amicably with talked the same way you did."

Elsa blinked. Some of her nervousness died and she tilted her head at him. "About architecture?"

He laughed for the first time. "Oh no," Oscar shot her a grin and she scowled, "about literature." This time it was Elsa's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Stories," he said. "Fairytales. Drama. Theatre. I teach English, so we got along well enough."

A chill went down Elsa's spine.

_Don't tell me—_

Elsa shut down the thought before it could fully formulate in her mind. It would be a ridiculous conclusion to jump to. It was just her anxiety-driven mind making her think like that. It was an idea out of left field.

"Do you remember me from Mr. Simmons's class?"

Oscar finally stared at her head on. His eyebrows retreated to his hairline and the stiff look gave way to genuine surprise. "Should I...?"

Elsa picked at her gloves. "You came in to help Mr. Simmons one time. I was sitting in the back row and you...you were staring at the girl next to me. Why?"

God, the entire thing sounded ridiculous and awkward even in her own head.

Oscar blinked once, twice. "I'm sorry, what?" he blurted.

Despite her need to confirm her suspicions, Elsa tensed and coughed. "Er, perhaps it's none of my business, but—"

"Yes, it strictly isn't your business Miss Arendelle," he said, cutting her off with a sharp look. "I don't understand why you would care, but either way, it doesn't matter. It's confidential."

Elsa bristled, digging her nails into her slacks, anxiety momentarily replaced by anger.

_That's my girlfriend you were looking at. God, if the rest of the Westergard family is this unpleasant, then I want nothing to do with them._

A pit of despair opened up inside Elsa and she suddenly wished Anna was with her.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking it. But the way he looked at Anna and the girl he mentioned. They have the __**same **__interests. And—_

"We're back!"

Elsa jumped as Max squeezed back into view. Hans followed behind him with a heavy scowl, but the older man just sat down by Oscar with a wide grin. His arms were laden with drinks and snacks.

"Welcome back," Oscar muttered. "Intermission is almost over."

Elsa glanced sharply at the board and noted in dismay that it was. The first period of the game had gone by and she still hadn't heard from Anna.

Hans settled down next to her, but instead of engaging her in conversation like she anticipated, he remained fixated on the arena. Elsa's eyes darted over his tight jaw, creased brow, and curled fists.

Her stomach sank. She didn't know which was worse.

As the players skated right back onto the ice and the referee whistled, with the announcer's voice starting up again, Elsa grew more and more anxious. She sent a few more texts to Anna, asking:

_"Where are you?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Please call me."_

A part of her said it was only justified irony that she'd be left waiting with no knowledge of Anna's status. After all, hadn't _she _done the same thing to her girlfriend on their anniversary?

The other part of her wanted to wallow in her hurt.

The people around her cheered and screamed. She was dimly aware of Hans beginning to chat amicably to her again as the hockey players went toe to toe.

"Hey, I think that guy's going to feel that bump tomorrow Elsa—"

A flicker of red caught her eye.

Elsa stiffened, head snapping up and eyes honing in on the entrance of the opposite side. Between the array of dark blue, crimson, white, black, and gold, there was the occasional flash of strawberry-blonde. It disappeared for a moment and her phone buzzed in her pocket, but Elsa didn't have to check it to know.

_She's here!_

For once, she shoved away all manners of decorum. Elsa shot off from her seat like a rocket. She heard Hans shout in surprise as she pushed through the crowd.

"Elsa, where are you going?!"

"She got bored of your sideburns Hans!" Max howled with laughter. "And Oscar's stiff back scared her. Just let the poor gal go!"

"But—"

Their voices were drowned by the roar of the crowd around her and the rapid beating of her heart. Elsa panted as she shoved past people, trying to look over heads and hands for Anna. Her pulse raced and she nearly slipped as she rounded the corner.

"Anna—!"

Anna stood on her toes behind two familiar brunettes, looking around worriedly.

_Adam and Belle! _

They had probably met up with Anna outside.

Elsa halted and her eyes watered. For a brief moment, she was hyper aware of everything. The chill in the air. The people screaming loudly in her ears. The gloves on her hands and the painful drumming of her heartbeat.

When Anna turned in her direction, Elsa rushed forward.

Blue-green eyes widened in shock and elation.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed, face flushing. She moved to meet her, a grin splitting her features. "There you are! I'm so, _so _sorry I took so long Elsa! I had to—!"

Elsa didn't let her finish. She grabbed Anna by the collar of her letterman jacket and pulled her into a rough, sloppy kiss. The redhead yelped and her hands froze in the air. Elsa pushed her mouth harder against Anna's and after a tense moment of _nothing_, Anna gripped Elsa's shoulders with trembling fingers. The physical presence of Anna's hands on her sent a wave of warmth and euphoria through Elsa. The crowd's roar fell away and the downpour of rain turned into a soft hush. The chill left her bones and the turbulent feelings that had been plaguing her all night quieted into a distant echo. Elsa whined into Anna's warm mouth and slid her fingers up into soft, damp hair, cupping the sides of her girlfriend's face.

She didn't let go for several moments, instead pulling Anna closer to her and deepening their kiss. Anna moaned and a pleasant shiver ran up and down Elsa's spine. She rubbed her thumbs along freckled skin, delighting in the warmth she felt even underneath her gloves. Anna tilted her head back and Elsa followed, not ready to let her go just yet.

Anna's breath hitched and Elsa's toes curled in her boots when something accidentally brushed against her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and gently swiped her tongue against Anna's mouth.

"_Elsa_," Anna gasped.

Elsa moaned and the chill of the stadium and rotten weather receded, replaced by a gentle bliss.

When the need for oxygen proved too great, Elsa pulled back and panted against Anna's mouth. Anna's eyes fluttered open and Elsa swallowed at their darkened hue. Her face was flushed and her eyelashes damp, lips parted and swollen.

"Wow," she whispered, and her eyes went wide.

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine at the breathlessness in Anna's voice. She swallowed thickly and peppered the thin lips before her with short, desperate kisses. "I missed you. I missed you so _much_ Anna," she whimpered.

Anna laughed wetly, reaching up to grasp the blonde's hands holding her face. She returned Elsa's kisses as best as she could, chest heaving from exertion. "That makes two of us." She smiled shyly at Elsa. "I really am sorry I took so long Elsa. I had to rush back to my dorm to pick something up for you."

Elsa pulled back a bit, frowning. "For me?"

Anna grinned and nodded excitedly. "I never got to give you your present for our anniversary."

Elsa bit her lip and looked down, shame replacing the wonderful blush on her cheeks. "Anna, about that—"

She was disrupted when Belle suddenly popped into her field of vision. Elsa jumped, embarrassment coloring her cheeks this time.

"I think you two should go somewhere private," Belle whispered. She gestured with a finger and the both of them looked around.

The people closest to them had noticed. Some coughed and looked away, others stared openly, and Elsa noticed a few girls had blushed to their ears. Her heart dropped and sped away.

_Oh god!_

Anna grabbed her hand and practically yanked her the way she had come from. "Let's go over here," she hissed. The back of her neck was bright red and Elsa hurriedly picked up her pace to keep up with her.

"Anna, I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled, mortified at the attention she had drawn towards them.

Anna looked over her shoulder, a grin curling sheepishly on her face. "Oh love, don't worry—"

Just as they were ducking into the hallway that led into the stadium, just as Anna had spoken, just as Elsa felt something bright and overwhelming flow through her at the word _love_, she halted in her tracks.

Elsa nearly bumped into her. She stopped just inches away and frowned. "Anna?"

But Anna wasn't looking at her. She was staring past Elsa's shoulder. Her hand had gone slack in Elsa's grip. The blush was gone from her cheeks and Elsa finally noticed just how _pale _she looked. Her strawberry hair was matted to her forehead and cheeks. Anna's freckles stood out garishly under the fluorescent lights. Her jacket hung on her figure and Elsa could feel her fingers start to tremble. But all of that wasn't what worried her.

Anna's eyes were blank.

Elsa stepped closer, worry gnawing her insides. She brushed the back of her hand against Anna's cheek, frown deepening. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna jerked and snapped her gaze back to her, recognition dawning on her features. She shivered visibly and gripped Elsa's hand with her other one.

"O-oh, it's nothing. Sorry, I just thought I—"

Elsa saw fear flash in those beloved blue-green eyes. She squeezed Anna's hand, cupping her cheek. Anna stammered and her mouth shut. Elsa watched her swallow, blue eyes taking in every miniscule twitch and shiver on her features.

"What's wrong?" she whispered quietly. When she still didn't receive an answer, Elsa looked over her shoulder. Her eyes darted over what she could see of the arena, people's faces indistinct from where they were.

_I wonder if—_

A tug on her hand broke her concentration. Elsa turned around to see Anna shaking her head.

"It's not important right now Elsa," Anna said, glancing down the hallway. Before Elsa could press, Anna looked up at her with wide eyes. "You said you wanted to talk right Elsa? Can we talk now? Please?"

The fragility in her voice made Elsa wince. The blonde bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay."

Anna sighed in obvious relief and pulled her down the hallway. She gripped Elsa's hand tighter and glanced at her with a small smile. "Your anniversary gift is in my backpack."

Elsa stiffened. The tides of anxiety swept over her again as the crowd's chatter died away behind them. The closer they got to some place more secluded, the more and more heavy her gut felt. The prospect of explaining her mental illness to Anna was suddenly very real and very soon. She clutched Anna's hand tightly and stuttered, "Y-you'll promise me you'll still want to give it to me when I'm done?"

Anna paused. She searched Elsa's face and for once, Elsa let her fear show.

She trembled from head to toe.

Anna blinked slowly, frowned, and reached up to cup Elsa's cheek. Her thumb brushed a high cheekbone and Elsa leaned into it.

"Of course."

The soft, worried smile on Anna's face helped Elsa believe just a little.


	20. A Rising, Teary Memory Part II

**A/N:** I am slow but persistent. And please go easy on Elsa and Anna. Enjoy.

**Trigger warning: **references to bullying (homophobia) and mention of self-harm

**10/5/2015:** Made some minor edits.

* * *

_He's not here yet._

Anna sighed and lowered her wrist.

It was mid-afternoon and Hans was late.

Granted, there was still time until the movie began, but at the rate things were going, Anna wasn't certain if they'd be able to catch dinner. She sighed and settled back against the bench, watching other people walk into the mall with muted interest. She spied a man and woman walking close to each other and wondered if they were also on a date. Anna bit her lip. A sliver of anxiety wormed its way into her chest.

It was Saturday morning and the mall was busy so everywhere she looked, she noticed everyone going in with _someone._ She, on the other hand, was relegated to sitting on a bench beside the entrance, all by her lonesome.

At seventeen years old, she shouldn't have been so nervous.

But at seventeen years old, she had yet to go on her first date.

The last—and _only_—time she had asked anyone out had been a girl she knew in sophomore year.

It hadn't ended well. The jives and leers had actually worsened after that day.

Anna clutched her purse tighter and looked around, nibbling on her bottom lip. No one seemed to notice her. She inhaled deeply and fingered a braid.

_C'mon Anna, no need to be such a sad clown about everything. He probably just got caught up in traffic. _

Anna twisted her purse strap and checked her messages. The last one had been ten minutes ago and Hans had reassured her that he'd be there soon.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a mirror. Her face looked a bit pale, but that could have been her makeup. She'd tried to make her freckles less obvious.

A horn suddenly blared and Anna jumped. She whirled around to see a white sports car race by. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

_"Parking."_

Delight exploded in Anna's chest and she hurried to respond.

_"I'll be in front of the entrance!"_

Anna sprung off the bench after hitting send, heading to the glass doors. She bounced in place as people passed her by, eyes searching for—

"God, I _hate _parking!"

Her heart skipped a beat. Dressed in a sleek white blazer and slacks, topped with a gold tie, Hans looked even handsomer than usual.

"Hans!" Anna rushed forward as Hans dashed across the street. Without missing a beat he caught her in his arms as she jumped into them. She buried her face in his shoulder, cheeks glowing pink. "You made it!"

Hans laughed and squeezed her waist. "Sorry about the tardiness. My dad wanted to talk to me before I left." Anna pulled back to see him roll his eyes. "He loves to go on and on."

Anna giggled and patted his arm. "Well, don't worry about it. We still have like twenty minutes before the movie starts."

Hans's expression softened. He pulled Anna closer and kissed her cheek. Anna's face grew scarlet and her heart beat faster.

"Thank you for being patient with me," he said.

Anna brushed her hair back, averting her gaze. "Y-you're the one who asked me out, so it's the least I could."

"And it seems I made the right choice," Hans replied with a wink.

Anna giggled and tugged on his arm. "C'mon you flatterer, let's go get some snacks and seats. I don't want to miss the previews!"

Hans gave her a toothy, white smile. Anna ducked her head shyly, her cheek brushing against the fabric of his sleeve. She could smell his cologne and wondered if it was something expensive. It probably was, everything about Hans spelled "class."

As they walked into the mall together, Anna slowly relaxed, a tender smile curling on her lips.

_He's here._

* * *

_He's here._

Anna held on tight to the slender hand in her grip, knowing that her own shook like a leaf. The hair on the nape of her neck prickled. Her chest hurt, a tightness squeezing just below her sternum. Behind her, the crowd was picking up in volume again now that the intermission was ending. But the roar and cheer faded to a buzz as she and Elsa stepped down the cold hallway. Goosebumps rose up her arms and it felt as if every voice fell to a hush.

She _knew _no one was looking at her, no one except Elsa. She knew the tension rising in her gut was irrational, provoked only by ill-buried memories. There weren't a dozen eyes trained on her—watching her, scrutinizing her. She was _safe _with Elsa.

The sweat rolling down the back of her neck felt like the wine dripping down her arm, splashing onto the plush red carpet. The narrow white walls widened, turning beige-gold and stretching up, a chandelier replacing fluorescent lights. Her heart thudded against her chest, racing with her thoughts.

_Don't freak out. Come on Anna, there's nothing wrong. Elsa's with you and you're going to be fine. Hans probably didn't even see__you. _

But what if he had and he wasn't alone?

Anna stiffened and her heartbeat came to a stop. A cold flash swept through her body and nausea roiled in her stomach. She swore she heard laughter.

_Now's not the time to freak out Anna. Elsa needs you to listen. So buck up and—_

"Anna?"

Anna blinked, eyes refocusing on the gray floor before her. The cold of the stadium rushed back, traveling down her arms and pulling her away from the warmth and shine of lush rooms. She suddenly realized she had stopped sometime during their walk, still holding Elsa's hand. Anna swallowed and licked her lips. Her throat was dry. How long had she been standing there?

Anna turned to see Elsa watching her, her brow creased with worry. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips parted, as if she wanted to say something more. Anna's knees wobbled at the look of concern, but she forced a smile and squeezed Elsa's hand.

"It's okay Elsa. I'm fine, I was just—" Her breath caught and something flashed in Elsa's eyes. "Distracted," she finished uselessly.

Elsa ran her free hand through her hair, eyes glancing away. Anna's stomach flipped and with a start, she noticed Elsa was wearing gloves. She frowned. Had Elsa ever worn gloves before?

_Maybe she's just cold._

But the black silk stood out like a stain upon Elsa's fingers.

_Yeah, she's probably just cold._

They were in a hockey stadium and the weather had been dreadful. The rain had been relentless and Elsa looked terrible. Anna regarded her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. Elsa's skin was a sickly hue and her hair, normally well-kept and silky, was disheveled. The bags under her eyes made Anna's chest ache. Elsa wore her coat as well, but underneath the dark garment, Anna could tell she was shivering.

_But still_, her mind argued, Elsa didn't _get_ cold.

Anna pushed down the uneasiness in her gut. There was nothing wrong, she told herself.

"Anna?"

Anna blinked again. Elsa stared at her with apprehension, clutching her braid with her free hand. Anna winced when she realized Elsa's other hand was shaking in her grip. She needed to focus.

"I'm here," she assured. She tugged on Elsa's hand once and her girlfriend leaned against her. Anna buried her nose in Elsa's hair, letting out a long, heavy exhale. "I'm sorry I'm being so weird right now."

"That's okay," Elsa said. She squeezed her hand. "What, um—" she cleared her throat, "what now?"

Anna drew back, frowning at the catch in Elsa's voice. The trembling in Elsa's fingers hadn't stopped.

Anna glanced up and down the hallway, and was glad to find it absent.

"Did you want to talk?" she asked. She frowned when Elsa flinched and pulled her in closer. "Elsa, I'm not—" she licked her lips and shook her head, "I'm not mad at you. Honest."

"How can you _not_ be?"

The crack in Elsa's voice made Anna's heart drop. Elsa bowed her head and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard. The calm, collected demeanor her girlfriend normally exhibited was absent, snuffed out from the past few days.

Anna stared. She wasn't used to seeing Elsa look so _vulnerable._

"I thought I did something wrong..."

Elsa glanced up at her in alarm. She gripped the front of Anna's jacket. "What? No, Anna, no! You didn't do anything wrong at all." Her lips quivered and Elsa's blue eyes turned glassy. "Why would you think that?"

_It wouldn't be the first time I screwed up._

Anna shoved the thought away as soon as it came and shrugged, averting her gaze to the floor. "Well, you got upset after you gave me your anniversary gift. When I reacted," she winced, "badly." Anna lifted her eyes and her shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry. I really do love your gift."

She reached under her shirt and pulled out the simple chain. "See?"

Elsa froze. She stared at the heart-shaped necklace, as if she couldn't believe it was hanging right in front of her. Anna didn't blame her. At first, she hadn't considered taking it with her. But the look on Elsa's face, the hopeful glimmer in her eyes when she had said:

_"I have something for you."_

—had made Anna snatch the necklace from its case. The cool metal pressed against her sternum felt both heavy and light. Anna's insides squirmed from having it, but she didn't want to let it go.

Gloved fingers reached up and caressed the silver chain.

Elsa's eyes seemed to be permanently misty. Anna's mouth went dry and she found it difficult to swallow. Elsa lips quivered into a smile.

"It suits you."

Anna's heart hammered in her chest.

"_Wear it for me?"_

Elsa's bright blue eyes kept her grounded. She threaded her fingers through the ones holding her necklace. "Do you want to talk now?" she asked, keeping the urgency out of her voice. The last thing she wanted was to push Elsa like last time, outside her bathroom door.

Elsa nodded, exhaling shakily. "I owe you an explanation." Her whole body sagged.

Anna squeezed her hand and gestured to the wall. "Want to sit down?"

Elsa frowned. "It would be best. It's going to be a long talk…"

Worry gnawed at Anna's gut. She looked away so Elsa wouldn't see the expression on her face and led them to a spot that was relatively clean. Elsa slumped against the wall, her knees buckling from under her. Anna frowned and slid down next to her, placing her bag beside her. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her in.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Elsa fiddled with her gloves. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just don't know where to start."

Anna's expression softened. She gently nudged the side of Elsa's face with her nose. "Hey," she breathed, cupping her chin and lifting her face. "You don't need to tell me now if you're not feeling up to it. Elsa, I'll..." Anna sucked in a breath, drawing up all the emotion she'd built up these past few days, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait however long it takes until you're ready to talk. Or be with me again or whatever."

Tears gathered at the corners of Elsa's eyes. Anna's heart twisted at the sight. She was about to reach over and brush the droplets away when gloved fingertips cupped her cheeks.

_Huh?_

Gently, cold hands pulled her forward and into a soft kiss.

Anna's mind short circuited. Her eyes fluttered shut. Touch took over. Full lips moved against hers, capturing her bottom lip and caressing plush skin. A thumb stroked just along her cheek. Anna shivered and moaned. Elsa pulled away and Anna blinked, dazed.

"How did I get so lucky?" Elsa breathed.

Anna laughed, taken aback by the kiss. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'd say I'm the lucky one."

Her girlfriend sniffed. "You have no idea how wrong you are," she said, and her voice cracked.

Anna slid her hands to Elsa's cold cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't sell yourself short," she whispered, then brushed her lips against the ones trembling before hers.

They spent a few moments like that before Elsa pulled away and inhaled deeply.

"I guess I should start at the beginning."

Anna gave a half-grin. "Couldn't hurt," she tried to joke.

Her words wrangled a smile out of Elsa before the blonde stared down at her fingers and began to speak. "I...you know I'm wealthy right?"

Anna nodded, leaning her cheek against Elsa's shoulder and watching something play across Elsa's face.

"Well, money comes with a lot of things." Elsa wrung her hands. "A lot of expectations, at least when it came to my family. My parents' employees and coworkers, they had a lot of respect for my father and mother. I wanted so badly to live up to their expectations." She blinked several times and Anna tightened her grip, laying a soft kiss on her coat-clad shoulder.

A few seconds passed where it was just Anna listening to Elsa breathe.

"But when I was a kid, I used to be very fidgety. I was very nervous when meeting new people. My parents thought I was just shy at first." She gulped audibly, eyes losing focus. "But then I started school."

_And things got worse?_

Anna frowned. She wasn't oblivious.

Elsa deliberated for a few moments, chewing on the inside of her cheek with a pensive expression. Then, running a hand through her hair, she sighed and said, "I...had difficulty speaking with other people, especially my peers. Every time I'd introduce myself, I'd become fraught with nerves." She clenched her teeth. "My parents had raised me with a very strict conscience for etiquette you see, and that's something I carried with me all the time." She inhaled and then exhaled, running a shaky hand through her hair, then pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's something they never seemed to realize, on top of this… general uneasiness I had, I suppose, that never quite went away."

Anna bit her lip. "Elsa?"

Elsa sniffed and tugged her gloves off. Anna glanced down. The black fabric slipped from Elsa's hands, revealing familiar pale skin. But then Elsa pulled down her sleeves just past her wrist and Anna stiffened. Along the inside of Elsa's wrists were patches of angry, blotched skin, as if it had been scratched and pulled.

"Elsa, what..." Anna reached down, fingertips gracing the reddened flesh. Elsa flinched and she drew back, staring up at her girlfriend in confusion.

Elsa held her hands to her chest. "Whenever I got really nervous or worried or- or _anything, _really, I'd pick at my hands. It was an itch I could never get rid of. Usually around here." She brushed her thumb over her veins, grimacing. "I bled once."

Anna jerked back, eyes widening as her jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

Elsa chuckled, but the sound was bitter and hollow. "Not like that. I didn't _mean _to. I was just so anxious I scratched my hands harder than I usually did. I honestly didn't _want _to do that. I started crying so hard that my mother came and found me in my room like that. She panicked and told my father what happened."

"He didn't get mad at you did he?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, he wasn't one to lose his temper. They took me to see a specialist." Her shoulders bunched up to her ears. "I was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder at age eight."

"Oh." Her response was flat and distant.

It sounded completely inefficient to Anna's ears. But she didn't know what else to say. The reality of Elsa's situation was just starting to hit her. She blinked, eyes flicking down to Elsa's hands, glancing over the skin and wondering how often Elsa used to pick at it. A numbness spread in Anna's chest, thoughts beginning to buzz and race around in her head.

_That young? And that long? How bad did things get?_

Elsa shifted, drawing her knees up to her chest and staring into the distance. "At first they just had me talk to someone—a therapist. And it seemed fine for a while. I got better at communicating with others, even if I did hesitate. But we moved schools often and I—" she dug her nails into her pants, grinding her teeth, "—I hated that. I hated how often we moved. I know my mother noticed how sullen I would become, but I felt guilty whenever the topic came up that I would just tell her I was fine. I couldn't exactly say I didn't want to move again. It was part of their job."

Anna frowned and gently cupped Elsa's cheeks. She turned her face so they could see eye to eye. The watery, blue depths caused a pang in her chest. "Hey," she began softly, "you didn't have anything to feel guilty about. You were just a kid." Elsa's lips quivered and Anna brushed back a stray tear. She offered a small smile. "Wanting a stable home life isn't a crime, you know?"

Elsa chuckled weakly and leaned over, kissing the corner of Anna's mouth. "You're too sweet Anna."

Anna shrugged and shifted, motioning for Elsa to lay her head on her shoulder. "Nah, I just know these things."

Elsa groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Anna. You're an orphan. Of _course _you'd understand something like that. I—"

Anna pressed a finger to her lips. "Hey. Not now. We're not talking about me, okay?" She glared when Elsa opened her mouth to protest. "No, don't do that. Don't distract yourself with my troubles. You weren't finished were you?"

Elsa grimaced, but nodded. She settled back down against Anna, tucking her head under her chin. "Okay, I- okay."

Anna kissed her temple. "Do you need a moment?"

Elsa shook her head, her blonde locks tickling Anna's nose. "It's fine. I'm fine. After a couple of years of therapy, it wasn't proving to be as helpful as my parents had hoped. I had trouble sleeping at night. I'd stay awake for hours and that affected my performance in school."

"Nightmares?" Anna's voice was hazy to her own ears. A chill raced down her spine and goosebumps rose on her arms despite the warmth of her jacket. Unconsciously, she shifted closer to Elsa, wanting—no, _needing_, to know that she was there.

"No, just restlessness," Elsa mumbled. "But it was still...disappointing. Seemed like everything I did was one big disappointment_._" She grabbed Anna's jacket, knuckles turning white. "It hurt to know I wasn't living up to their expectations—_anyone's _expectations. They didn't say it, but I could tell how sad they were." She hiccupped. "It was my father's idea to try medication."

Anna frowned. Something nagged at her brain. A rattling drew her attention and she watched Elsa withdraw a couple of orange bottles, half-filled with differently colored and shaped pills. A memory jolted through her—the flash of Elsa putting away one of those bottles when the two had met before the vending machine.

_So that was her medication?_

Anna swallowed. "So, uh, I'm assuming they worked for you?" She gestured to the bottles. "Since you still have them?"

Elsa nodded, putting away her medication in her bag. "These ones I have here are ones I've been on for four years. I started some different ones when I was about...thirteen? Fourteen? I can't remember the exact year. It was rough at first." Elsa let out a bitter laugh. "A lot of people don't understand what it's like to have an anxiety disorder. The first doctor my parents went to didn't explain the side effects of taking medication well enough. It helped me function yes. I could socialize with people, the anxiety was a little quieter, and the urges not as strong. Thoughts of failure lessened, calmed. But the medication made it even harder to sleep. I gained weight. More...more weight than I wanted. I was just hungry all the time. At the same time, I would get so nauseous at the thought of eating. Everything was up and down. Sometimes I never wanted to leave my bathroom."

Anna's eyes widened with every word, horror settling in. "All _that? _When you were barely a teenager?"

Elsa nodded and rubbed her eyes. Her nose was turning red and sniffles escaped her. Anna's stomach twisted at the sight and she tightened her grip around Elsa's shoulders, rubbing the cloth of her coat.

"I was so tired sometimes. I'd get dizzy and every time we'd have to go to another dinner party or attend some other social event for my family's company, I'd worry about embarrassing them or something."

Anna pursed her lips, anger beginning to buzz in her veins. "Your parents couldn't have, I don't know, just let you stay at home when you were feeling terrible?'

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't want them to do that. I didn't want to go with them sometimes, but that felt like an even worse choice." She curled into a ball at Anna's side.

"Hey, hey," Anna crooned. "It's okay Elsa, you're okay. None of it was your fault alright? The weight and lack of sleep. None of it." She enveloped Elsa into a tight hug and stroked her back. A whimper reached her ears. A vice clawed and wrapped around Anna's heart.

It hurt her to see Elsa like this,her composure fallen away completely. The regal woman she thought she knew had vanished.

"My parents were so upset when I wasn't getting better," Elsa sobbed against her chest.

Anna blinked, a sharp pang starting in her sides. The chill from before resurfaced.

"My father," Elsa's voice wavered, "he was strict before. I was so scared of failing him." Her eyes glazed over. "I was his only child and I was going to take his place as company leader one day." She gulped and Anna could hear the tremble in her voice. "But then things started getting confusing when I figured out I liked girls."

A painful familiarity rose within Anna. There was a crackling sound in her ears, like static, dredging up old memories and wounds to the surface. The sound of shrill laughter echoing from far away, down a long hallway, beat against her eardrums.

"_Guess who's coming this way! Vanessa watch out, she'll jump you."_

And over the boisterous egging and disgusted leers, a softer voice.

"_Uh, I'm sorry Anna. I can't sit with you anymore."_

Anna exhaled shakily, trying to focus on Elsa in her arms. A thought nagged and nagged at her that she _knew _where things were headed to.

"What happened?" she whispered. Elsa trembled, clutching her shirt. Anna threaded her fingers through silky hair, trying to calm her. "Elsa?"

Elsa sniffed, eyes shut tight. "I started getting frustrated. I didn't like meeting boys who were sons of my parents' friends or business associates or whatever. Knowing I liked girls made me hate it even more." She cringed and Anna squeezed her, rubbing her back. "They noticed my disinterest. My father especially."

"Did they—" Anna's hand stilled, "—were they ever...?" She averted her gaze, eyes glued to a spot on the floor.

But when fingertips touched her jawline she found herself staring back into Elsa's despondent gaze.

Elsa frowned, puffy-red eyes darting all over Anna's face. "Anna, you're pale," she said.

Anna's stomach rolled over. The words caught in her throat, her tongue feeling as if it was thick and dry. When Elsa continued to stare at her, perplexed, she gestured uselessly and mumbled, "Did they ever take out their frustrations...on you?"

Elsa was quiet for several moments, seemingly unable to tear her gaze away from Anna's. Anna could feel the dread weighing down in her stomach, getting heavier and heavier until, when she could no longer take it, she opened her mouth.

"No."

Anna snapped her jaw shut.

Elsa's eyes were distant and she stared at something over Anna's shoulder, slowly shaking her head. "No, they were never like that with me," she mumbled, laying her cheek back against Anna's shoulder.

Anna let out a shaky breath. She settled back against the wall and glanced up at the fluorescent lights, swallowing a lump in her throat. "That's good," she mumbled, then winced and stroked Elsa's head. "Well, not _good. _I mean, it doesn't sound like your parents didn't have your best interests in mind, but I'm happy to hear that they didn't—" her voice cracked and her vision blurred "—react like that."

Elsa sighed and her whole body sagged. Her limbs became listless and she tucked her head underneath Anna's chin. Anna absentmindedly continued rubbing her fingers in circles on Elsa's back, slow and gentle.

"They did have my best interests in mind," Elsa whispered. Anna pursed her lips. Her thumb brushed one of Elsa's bangs back and the other woman shuddered. "But after a while, they were more upfront about how _nice _this boy or that boy was. I think they wanted to leave me in the care of someone they knew and trusted." She trailed off, stiff under Anna's hands.

Anna frowned and tried to peer at her girlfriend's face. Tension was etched into every line, between the crease of her brows and her pale lips. "But they weren't your choices, were they?"

The shuddering breath that Elsa released told her all she needed to know. Still, Elsa continued, voice barely reaching Anna's ears.

"Something...happened. In my last year of school, I got fed up. I couldn't stand their constant pressuring anymore. About school, about suitors, moving, anxiety." Elsa's shoulders started to shake.

"What happened?" Anna's voice was small.

A tense moment of silence.

"I came out to them one night. It was raining."

"Oh." The color drained from Anna's face. Her heart thudded painfully and she could feel her blood rushing in her ears. Her fingers were numb. "Oh, Elsa, did—"

"We were expected to attend a dinner party. I refused to go, not when I knew I'd just be forced to talk with people I had no interest in. My father lost his temper then, at last. He told me he wouldn't accept it. Not like that." Elsa's voice cracked again. "He said if I was going to keep 'acting' this way, then I should just stay in my room." She whimpered. "And so I did…"

Anna's arms trembled. She buried her face in Elsa's hair. Her throat felt dry and wet at the same time. The tears in her eyes stung. She wished she could draw Elsa closer.

"Kai Anderson, a friend of the family, came by a few hours later." Elsa shook like a leaf in the wind. "They collided with another car on the way there." She sobbed.

Anna blinked rapidly, feeling two tears trail down. "Elsa, oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Everything spiraled down from there," Elsa cried. Anna tightened her grip on her, rocking them back and forth. "I was meant to succeed them as CEO, but everything to do with their work or the house we currently lived in, it all just reminded me of them! I-If I hadn't gotten so angry that night—"

"No," Anna hissed. Elsa stiffened, her words trailing off into small whimpers. Anna ground her teeth, refusing to let any tears fall. She needed to concentrate on Elsa right now. "No, don't think like that. It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted what happened." She exhaled shakily, placing a soft kiss on Elsa's head.

Elsa shook, her cries increasing. Anna whispered soothing words to her, listening to her sobs, patient as they stayed like that for several minutes. She distracted herself from certain thoughts by looking up and down the hallway or stroking Elsa's hair. She wished they were somewhere more private, but if Elsa needed her here then here was where she'd be.

At last Elsa's sobs began to die down. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. When she spoke again however, her voice still quavered.

"And when I gave you your anniversary gift and y-you reacted like _that_. I remembered my father. My parents and everything. All those years of school and anxiety, taking medication, and finding out I liked girls. Getting frustrated with them because I could never live up to their expectations!" Elsa's voice cracked and she took in several shuddering breaths. "I couldn't make them happy no matter how hard I tried!"

Anna flinched. She wished she could go back in time and change her reaction. Rather than sit there stiff and being overwhelmed with memories, she wished she had been _happy. _

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to upset you Elsa, or set you off. I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head furiously, clinging to her. "No, no. It's not your fault." She hiccuped and finally pulled back, staring up at Anna. "It was an accident. You couldn't have possibly known I'd react so terribly." Her lips quivered. "I'm sorry about our anniversary Anna. For telling you to go away and shutting you out these past several days."

Anna touched their foreheads together. "Don't worry about it. I can understand why you did that now." She tilted her chin and pressed her lips to Elsa's brow. "That's the only thing that's changed between us you know?"

"Huh?"

Anna smiled slightly. "I know better now, so I can be there for you when you need it."

Elsa trembled. "Oh, _Anna._" She let out a hoarse giggle, laying her cheek against Anna's jacket. "Are you sure I'm not the lucky one?"

"We both are," Anna said. She drew back, thumbs brushing away a few tears that still leaked from Elsa's eyes. She gave her a watery smile, lifting the blonde's face until their gazes met. "Feel better?"

Elsa's lips quivered into a smile, big, blue eyes glimmering with affection and lingering anxiety. She inhaled shakily, lifting her hands to grasp Anna's. "I'll be okay," she said, voice hoarse from crying.

Anna's grin widened and she leaned forward, pecking Elsa's lips. "I know you will. And I'll be right here for you every step of the way." Her expression faltered and she bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you Elsa a-and that our anniversary dinner made you panic."

Elsa shook her head, shutting her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, Anna recognized the stoic look. "You didn't know. Barely anyone does actually. I don't talk about my parents much and your gift triggering a panic attack?" The resolve in Elsa's eyes strengthened. "It was just an unfortunate accident, nothing more." Her expression faltered and she brushed Anna's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I worried you. I should have told you sooner."

Anna shook her head, cupping Elsa's hand. "Hey, none of that. Like you said, it was an accident." Her eyes hardened. "And you don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable talking about." Anna shrugged. "Everyone's got secrets. You're not at fault for anything. You're not, you know, _obligated _to tell me about personal stuff."

Elsa's smiled widened slightly and the warmth in her eyes eased the tension in Anna's shoulders. "I feel better that I did though."

Anna's heart lodged itself somewhere between her throat and her sternum. "I'm glad. Flattered. _Ecstatic_." She leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together until a small giggle left Elsa's lips. "Thank you for telling me."

Elsa let out a breathy sigh, lips brushing against hers with how close they were. "Thank _you_ for listening." Her eyes burned with an emotion so strong it sent Anna's heart thundering in her ears. "And for waiting for me Anna."

Anna blushed darkly, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Technically, you were the one waiting for me tonight," she said.

Elsa laughed. Or tried to. There were still tears in her eyes and her voice was hoarse from crying. She sniffed halfway through and pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle the odd, choking sound.

Anna's expression softened. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Elsa's. The shiver that ran through her when Elsa sighed into the kiss caused her to moan softly. She pulled back and grinned when a smile teased the corner of Elsa's mouth. Elsa snuggled against her and Anna leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to go back to the game?" she asked. "We don't have to, but I don't think we can stay in the hallway forever."

Elsa was about to respond when something beeped from her pocket. Anna watched her smile turn sheepish as she took out her phone and glanced it.

"My friends are wondering if we're okay," she said, sighing as she slipped it back into her pocket.

Despite herself, Anna couldn't help but feel disappointed. She still had a surprise waiting for Elsa in her bag, but it could wait. She'd surprise Elsa later, maybe with dinner and drinks. And she had wanted to wait until Elsa had felt one hundred percent okay again. But the shaky smile on her girlfriend's tear-stained cheeks gave her hope.

At last, Anna gently urged Elsa to stand, smiling her thousand-watt smile.

"Then it's about time we watched some teeth fly!"

* * *

A whistle blew sharply in the air, causing several people to scream and cheer. The scoreboard flashed with a point towards the home team and Elsa found herself torn between being anxious around so many bodies and delighted at the feel of Anna's hand in hers.

She ducked down the steps and spotted Belle and Adam just off to the wayside. She called out to them just as another wave went through the crowd. Belle spotted her and immediately pulled on Adam's shirt.

"Are you two okay?" her friend asked, clearing the two seats beside her from her bag and Adam's jacket. "You were gone for quite a bit."

Elsa grinned. "We're fine."

The undercurrent of certainty was foreign on her tongue, but she relished it. Belle grinned and a twinkle sparked in her eyes, as if she had read Elsa's mind. She gave the blonde a discreet thumbs up as the two of them sat down.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"It was all you," Belle whispered back.

"We saved your seats," Adam said. His eyes flicked to the game, trying to keep track of the score. "It was really convenient that Anna had her seat near ours." He eyed Belle and Elsa could see the silent question in his gaze.

_"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"_

Belle gave him a slight glare as if to say, _"Don't look at me. I'm innocent."_

Adam shrugged and sipped from his soft beverage. "Everything worked out for the better then. By the way, here," he shoved a bag of popcorn into Elsa's hands, "enjoy yourself for a change."

Elsa beamed and turned to Anna beside her. Her girlfriend's eyes were rapidly darting over the ice rink and the stands, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Elsa frowned, a thought nagging at her mind. She shrugged it off. There would be time for a discussion like that later. And besides, after such an emotional outpouring, she was, frankly, exhausted. All she wanted to do right now was enjoy what was left of their date. She squeezed Anna's hand and those blue-green eyes darted back to her.

Elsa ducked her head down so Anna could hear her over the roar of the crowd. "You okay?"

Anna grinned crookedly at her. "I'm okay." She lifted Elsa's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Now that you're better, I'm _definitely_ better."

Elsa's cheeks pinked and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. A giddiness overtook her and she leaned over to peck Anna's lips. The smile there widened. Anna scooted over until their hips touched and their shoulders brushed. Elsa placed the bag of popcorn on their laps and leaned her head atop Anna's as they both turned back to the game.

"Which one is your brother?"

Anna hummed and munched on a buttery kernel. "He's, uh—" several people behind them jumped up and shouted as one of the opposing players raced to the home goal. Another player followed him on his heels and snatched the puck away. "That one," Anna giggled and pointed.

Elsa tilted her head and followed the player's movement. From her point in the stands and with his body equipped with so much gear, Anna's brother looked no different from any of the other players. The most she could from this distance was that he was...big? Tall? He definitely had the build of a sports player. An elbow nudged her and she glanced at Anna.

"Relax, you'll get to meet him later," Anna said. "And don't worry, he may seem rough but he's the biggest teddy bear you'll ever meet."

The color drained a bit from Elsa's face. She squirmed and chewed on a kernel to occupy herself and gather her thoughts. The past few days had prevented her from being capable of meeting Anna's brother at the airport.

_And if I'm right about him, I doubt he's happy about that at all._

There was a certain layer of protectiveness that Anna's family and her close friends seemed to have around her. Elsa frowned, her earlier suspicion wriggling about. She bit the inside of her cheek. Her anxiety was threatening to get the best of her again and after her emotional outburst, she doubted she'd be able to enjoy the rest of the game. So Elsa squeezed Anna's hand and focused her attention on the rink. What questions she had for Anna, they could wait. Her eyes darted to the side.

_I doubt Anna wants to talk about whatever is on her mind right now anyway._

Anna's face was screwed up in concentration. There was a line creased onto her forehead and her jaw worked back and forth. Though her gaze was on the rink, Elsa could see some part of her mind was elsewhere. She chewed the inside of her cheek.

A sound caught her attention and she winced as a few people behind her stood up and started flailing. One of them even threw popcorn.

Elsa leaned towards Anna. "What's going on?"

Anna blinked at her and glanced over her shoulder before shrugging. "The other team scored." A grin tickled the edge of her lips and despite her nerves, Elsa was relieved to see her girlfriend smile. "Never been to a hockey game before?"

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know much about hockey. Or any kind of sports really."

Anna's grin widened. "Want me to be your honorary professor on the subject of hockey?"

Elsa laughed and even though it was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as the home team sweeped across the ice to the opposite goal, she saw Anna's eyes sparkle.

"Should I call you Professor Bjorgman or Professor Corona?"

Anna giggled and leaned her head on her shoulder. They settled into a comfortable, low-key conversation, the redhead pointing out who was who, or who did what, and what the rules and intents of the game were. Elsa's eyes shifted from the arena to Anna whenever she would point out a particular triumph for the home team. As the game went on she noticed Anna's energy increase. Though she kept their hands linked, Anna would clench her other hand into a tiny fist and shake it excitedly. She even bounced in her seat a few times, tracing Kristoff's figure several times throughout the match.

In truth, Elsa wasn't exactly into the spirit of hockey, but holding Anna's hand throughout the match lifted her own.

* * *

By the time the last quarter of the hockey game had rolled around, Elsa was squirming in her seat. Her eyes darted around, following the players and trying to keep up. To her surprise, she found herself perking up every time Kristoff and his teammates scored a goal. A smile was etched across her face even with her anxiety about being surrounded by so many people. Anna was on her feet next to her, jumping up and down and cheering for the home team. Elsa shot her girlfriend an adoring look.

_I guess we've both calmed down._

Her brow furrowed when she glanced at the timer. In about ten minutes she would be meeting Kristoff. Her stomach twisted and she sipped her drink to calm her nerves.

She wanted to make a good first impression. After essentially bailing on Anna on Sunday, she wasn't sure how to approach her girlfriend's family. Though she knew Anna didn't fault her in the slightest and would object to calling her sudden, depressive episode "bailing," Elsa was adamant on showing she was an equal partner to Anna.

_Especially if—_

"SCORE!"

Elsa jumped in her seat as Adam stood up and roared. Her eyes widened when Anna mimicked him and began bouncing up and down as one of the home players surged across the rink. The crowd screeched into a loud chorus as the clock winded down.

Elsa bit back a smile as Anna whooped besides her, face flushed and arms in the air. She glanced at Belle and they exchanged amused expressions.

"Happy?" Belle mouthed to her.

Elsa couldn't refrain from grinning. She was about to respond when the announcer boomed over the arena.

"Mountain Stars win!"

Anna shrieked and pulled Elsa into a crushing hug. Elsa let out a strangled noise of surprise and hugged her girlfriend back, hands clumsily rubbing her shoulders.

"They did it! They did it!" Anna squealed in her ear. Elsa's grin returned when she felt a button nose nuzzle her cheek. "Oh gosh, I can just imagine the look on Mama's face when he tells her."

A warm glow spread up from Elsa's chest to her cheeks. She brushed her lips on the nearest bit of freckled skin and murmured, "I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

_And maybe the excitement over winning will allow Kristoff to go easy on me._

Anna pulled back and pecked her lips. Elsa flushed and tapped her fingers on the back of Anna's jacket, her stomach twisting and fluttering. "I'm guessing I'll be meeting your brother now?" She couldn't stop the little catch in her voice.

Anna's expression softened. She cupped Elsa's cheek and gave her a crooked grin. "Hey, come on now. I know he looks like a bear, but he's a real teddy underneath." Her thumb brushed just beneath Elsa's eye and the gentle action eased her nerves. "He'll love you, I'm sure of it," Anna quipped.

Elsa blinked and tried to catch her breath. "Okay," she mumbled.

Things felt so different in such a short amount of time. Her mind had trouble keeping up.

"And if he doesn't—"

Elsa blinked as Anna straightened and scowled.

"—he'll have to deal with one really annoyed and really protective little sister."

Anna's cheeks puffed up as she smacked her fist into her palm. Elsa let out an unladylike snort and the redhead beamed. Anna settled back down beside her and together they watched the last few minutes of the match. Elsa grinned as the timer ticked down, several voices cheering on the home town. Cries rose into a hum as the announcer joined with the crowd in counting down the seconds.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

She felt Anna's hands tremble in her grasp just as he said:

_"And the Mountain Stars win!"_

Again, the people behind Elsa jumped up and cheered. She twitched and glanced over her shoulder at them, an awkward, half-smile on her lips. She guessed she was in the vicinity of several hardcore fans and tried to push down the instinctual anxiety that arose from the noise and atmosphere. Anna's thumb rubbed circles into her skin and she redirected her attention to her.

Anna's eyes were soft. Her eyes flicked to the group behind them and understanding flashed across her face. She leaned in close and Elsa's smiled widened a bit. "Let's go?" Anna asked, breath brushing the blonde's ear.

Elsa swallowed and nodded. She glanced at her friends and Belle met her gaze.

"Are you two leaving to meet Anna's brother?" she shouted over the crowd.

Elsa blinked, slightly disoriented from Belle's question. Then it occurred to her that Anna must have told them some things after they ran into her. Anna nodded and said, "We are. Do you two want to come with?"

Adam nudged Belle. "Her brother's on the team." There was a note of excitement in his voice.

Belle shot him a smirk before saying, "Yeah, we'll go." Adam let out a silent yes and began to push past them, clearing the way. As Belle moved to follow, she whispered to Elsa, "I figured it would be great if you had some moral support."

Elsa frowned and turned to walk down the row. "For?"

"_You're _the one who has to deal with being introduced to the family for once." Elsa gulped. Belle chuckled and pushed her forward. "You'll do fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Elsa grumbled. Belle laughed and Elsa shot her a glare before hurrying to catch up with Anna. Her girlfriend jumped a bit when she reached out and clasped her hand, but a quick look at her face and Anna smiled again.

"Don't worry, I'm on _your _side," she said. Elsa's heart fluttered a little.

They had to squeeze through excited or disgruntled attendees, but Anna's hand wrapped tightly around hers alleviated the pinch and vice of anxiety around Elsa's chest.

* * *

The night air was clear of rain, but the scent of the recent downpour still clung to the asphalt. Other people were already leaving the stadium and heading towards the parking lot, but several people still remained behind. Anna refrained from eyeing everyone too closely. Beside her, Elsa was staring up at the night sky. Belle and Adam trailed a bit behind, conversing in low tones. The petite woman was currently trying to rein in her boyfriend's excitement, her hands trying to catch his as they made wide, animated gestures. From what she could make out of their conversation, Adam was more than thrilled about meeting one of the players on the home team. Anna tuned herself out of their dialogue, pushing down her dismay that she couldn't share in his enthusiasm.

_He's probably left by now._

The hand cupped in hers suddenly squeezed and pulled back her attention.

Elsa's face was pale. Anna wondered if it was a residue from their emotional conversation or from her nervousness about meeting Kristoff.

_But then again, she __**does **__have anxiety._

Anna frowned. She squeezed the blonde's hand and was rewarded with a shaky smile. "Do you need anything? You don't look so good." Elsa shook her head. Anna's frown deepened. "You're sure? Your, uh, pills won't help in this case?"

Elsa let out a dry chuckle. For a second, Anna worried she had overstepped her boundaries, but her girlfriend just scooted closer and pressed her head into her shoulder. "No, I'm only supposed to take them at set times."

Anna relaxed a bit. Elsa didn't _seem _offended at her utter lack of knowledge on this subject. "You don't have _anything _that could help you?"

Elsa's brow furrowed. Her eyes stared into the streets and parking lot, gaze not focused on anything in particular. "I have some medication that's meant to offer quicker relief, but I'd rather not use it right now." Anna wanted to persist, but the tight lines on Elsa's forehead convinced her not to.

Instead, she asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Elsa smiled at her and laid her head on her shoulder. "Hold my hand when we meet your brother so I don't jump out of my skin like a cat on Halloween?"

Anna perked up, a grin stretching her cheeks. She lifted their intertwined fingers and kissed the back of Elsa's knuckles. "Way ahead of you."

Elsa giggled and Anna stood still to enjoy the sound of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Belle shoot them an amused and slightly teasing smirk. Anna's cheeks turned pink.

_I wonder if Elsa's friends all have a bet on how much they can get away with teasing us. Or just me..._

She looked away and a jolt of delight shot through her when she recognized a mop of dirty-blonde hair making its way through the crowd. Anna grinned as Kristoff sidled through the crowd of excited fans as discreetly as he could, face flushed and sweating. His eyes lit up when he spotted her.

"Anna! There you are!"

Elsa stiffened beside her. Her grip on Anna's hand tightened to the point she swore one of her bones cracked. Anna cringed and flexed her fingers. Elsa jumped and shot her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

Anna flashed her a smile just as Kristoff came within breathing distance of them. Her nose curled in disgust as a familiar odor bypassed the scent of rain on cement and rushed up her nostrils.

"Oh god." Anna clamped her hand over her nose. Her eyes were already starting to water. "I forgot how much you _stink _after a game."

Kristoff halted and frowned. "I don't—"

"_Yes_ you do!" she hissed. She gestured and he lifted his arm up to sniff at it. A mild look of disgust flashed across his face before he tried to cover it up and Anna crossed her arms over her chest with a satisfied look. "See? You're not getting near _my _girlfriend while you smell like wet dog."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I smell like sweat, not wet dog."

"Same difference."

He scoffed before shifting to glance over her shoulder. Anna forced a smile on her face as his expression hardened.

"I'm guessing this is…?"

Anna turned her head, giving the hand in hers a reassuring squeeze and said, "Yeah, this is—"

Elsa stepped forward and Anna blinked in surprise as she let go of their intertwined fingers and raised her hand in greeting. She only had a moment to mull over the empty feeling in her palm before her girlfriend spoke, voice clear and controlled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Kristoff." Elsa smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

_She's back to being Miss Prim and Proper._

Anna bit the inside of her cheek. She glared over Elsa's shoulder at Kristoff, trying to convey how much trouble she would give him if he decided to be his usual self. He took one look at her before crossing his arms.

_I swear, Kristoff if you—_

"The one who I was supposed to meet at the airport? The girl I talked to on the phone before?"

Anna clenched her jaw. She recognized that tone in Kristoff's voice. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Belle glance between them all worriedly. Anna moved closer to Elsa and placed a hand on her arm.

"Kris—"

Gloved fingers rested on hers before Elsa's voice cut in.

"Yes—" Elsa straightened to her full height, blue eyes flashing with determination, "—and I'd like to apologize for not being there to meet you at the airport."

Anna frowned. Elsa's tone held the professionalism she expected her girlfriend to use in class. Soft, but laced with a steel lining. Her brow was knit together and she regarded Kristoff with an almost challenging gleam.

But underneath Anna's fingers, she felt Elsa shaking.

Kristoff's eyes narrowed. Anna could practically hear the gears turning in his head. She rolled her eyes and faced Elsa, squeezing her arm.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it," she said. Elsa glanced at her and her brow furrowed, the smallest crack in her facade. Anna smiled and kissed her cheek. "You didn't _have _to come. It wasn't mandatory. And besides," she shot her brother a stern look, "she had a pretty good reason for not coming."

Elsa gave her a strained smile. "Anna you don't have to defend me." She placed her free hand atop Anna's and gently squeezed her fingers, a fondness in her eyes. "I _did _tell you I would be there for you."

Anna frowned at her, clutching her arm tighter. "But you were—"

Her words were cut off by Elsa leaning over and pressing her forehead against Anna's. Heat rushed to Anna's cheeks and she clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes darted to the side to see Kristoff watching them closely and Anna's neck burned with embarrassment when she guessed that Belle and Adam were looking _too. _But she pushed down her issue with people staring and concentrated on what Elsa was saying.

"Remember when I said you just needed to hold my hand when I was scared?"

Anna nodded, blinking slowly as Elsa drew back, a sheepish glint in her eyes. Her cheeks were pink too which put Anna slightly more at ease. She reached up and cupped Elsa's face, a shy grin curling on her lips.

"You know, you're making this unnecessarily hard for you," Anna said. She tried to keep her tone light in spite of the discomfort pressing against her chest. Elsa's smile relaxed and Anna relaxed with it. She glanced down at their hands and added quietly, "I'm starting to think you're just the teensiest bit stubborn."

"I'm going to stop you two before I vomit."

Kristoff's words cut straight through Anna's brain and centered her back in reality. She flushed, noticed _Elsa _flush too, and faced her brother. He still had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, but the distrust in them had lessened. He cleared his throat and held out his hand again. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Elsa."

The tension in Elsa's muscles relaxed. Anna stood to attention as Elsa extended a hand and took Kristoff's. Elsa smiled and a single shake passed between them.

"Likewise."

Miss prim and proper Elsa indeed.

They released each other's hands and shared a small smile. Anna inwardly sighed in relief, loosening her grip on her girlfriend's arm.

Behind her, she heard Adam mumble to Belle, "I think we just missed something." She let out a quiet giggle and turned to beckon them forward. They had been hanging in the background throughout the conversation and Anna guessed they felt awkward.

Belle shuffled forward with more confidence than Adam, whose large, burly appearance stiffened with each step. Kristoff glanced at them and the standoffish edge to his body disappeared. He moved to Anna's side and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, grinning. "Friends of Elsa." She winked. "And fans of yours."

Kristoff straightened and frowned. There was a question in his eyes, but he didn't pry as Belle held out her hand and politely introduced herself. The three exchanged pleasantries and Anna watched with a hint of concealed glee as Adam mentioned he was a recently converted fan of the Mountain Stars. Elsa covered up her giggles as the two men descended into an awkward back and forth between fan and hockey player. The conversation faded from Anna's mind as she stared up at her girlfriend with a mix of adoration and relief.

_This night is getting better bit by bit._

Kristoff cleared his throat and Anna refocused on him.

"Hey, so, some of the other players were going to have a little get together at this pizza parlor." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to just invite Anna, but if you're all friends of hers, then I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind some new faces."

_Woah. _

Anna blinked several times. She had a hard time recalling when was the last time Kristoff had pushed himself to spend time with strangers. He liked being by himself, with the sole exceptions being his hockey team, family, or Sven.

Kristoff's eyes darted to her and then to her left. Realization dawned on her. She smiled gratefully at him and mouthed, "Thank you." He returned the gesture with a small smile of his own and shrugged.

_He's trying, _Anna thought. _Even if he still has reservations, he's trying. Considering the way he acted the first few months after Hans, this is definitely better than nothing._

She nudged Elsa's side, aware that the blonde had been standing stiffly in silence. Elsa glanced at her and Anna grinned up at her before looking over her shoulder at Belle and Adam. "I think it's a great idea. Pizza sounds like the perfect way to end the night." When Elsa and her friends exchanged looks, Anna added in a singsong voice, "And I'm sure Adam would love to meet some of the other Stars."

The look the large, gruff man gave Belle almost made Anna laugh as much as Kristoff's disgruntled bashfulness. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Alright, let's go then. They're all by Pete's van."

While Kristoff led them down the damp parking lot, Anna took the time to entangle her arm with Elsa's and huddled close. Elsa's rigid posture relaxed completely and she shifted until their shoulders touched.

"See?" Anna made sure to keep her voice low so none of the others could hear. "That went fine."

Elsa let out a disgruntled noise. "Hardly," she said. She bit her lip, eyes darting to Kristoff. "I don't think your brother is very fond of me."

Anna kissed her cheek, a soft smile replacing her grin. "He'll come around." She glanced at Kristoff and was relieved to see him and Adam had picked up a conversation again. "Like I said, he's a teddy bear underneath everything."

Elsa nodded, gazing back ahead. "I'll try my best to win him over."

Anna frowned and traced Elsa's cheek with one finger. "You don't have to _try_," she stressed. Elsa grimaced. Anna's expression hardened and she said, "You are _more _than enough Elsa. Really. This whole thing has been wonderful. And knowing what I do now, I can easily say_ you've _been wonderful too."

The beaming smile Elsa gave her sent Anna's heart racing. She buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder to hide her blush. Elsa giggled and leaned her cheek atop Anna's head. They walked the rest of the way listening to Kristoff and Adam's conversation. Occasionally, Belle looked over at them and gave Anna such a knowing smirk that her blush refused to lessen.

As they were passing, Anna lifted her cheek away from the softness of Elsa's peacoat to see Kristoff's teammates hanging around Pete's silver van. She was about to call out to them and wave, but the grin curling on her lips froze and her heart dropped to subzero temperature. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She smelled rainwater and tasted panic on her tongue. The urge to flee shot up her legs and her grip on Elsa's arm tightened like a vice.

"If you change your mind, here's my card. You're welcome to call me at any hour or just send me an email and we can arrange a time and place to discuss things further."

Even if they didn't sport the exact same sideburns as him, she would recognize one of the Westerguard brothers no matter what.

Max hadn't changed the last time she saw him at the dinner party anyway. He was currently speaking with one of Kristoff's teammates, a slender platinum-blonde known for his agility on the rink. Closer to the van were a few other players, fidgeting next to the car and looking uncomfortable with the exchange. Oscar stood by his brother, but what caught her breath was the figure just off to his side, hands tucked into his coat and a bored expression on his face.

Until his hazel eyes met hers.

Everything slowed to a crawl. The night air grew colder, like ice, and her chest tightened to the point where it felt almost suffocating. She was vaguely aware of Elsa stopping beside her and saying something, but the ringing in her ears drowned out her words.

Hans frowned, surprise flashing across his face before it was quickly replaced by annoyance. "I was hoping I wouldn't see _you _here today."

Anna let out a quiet, strangled noise. Her fingertips felt numb. "Hans—"

Kristoff strode forward faster than she could ever recall him doing so. His hands clenched into fists and his shoulders rose up. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Kristoff—" Anna rushed after him and reached to grab his arm, "—don't, please." She heard someone move behind and startled when a hand clasped her shoulder. Anna jerked around to see Elsa staring at her, her brow creased into a worried frown.

"What's going on?" She glanced between Anna and Hans. "Do you two know each other?" Her voice sounded a little odd, a strange catch in it, but Anna couldn't pinpoint why.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her tongue. Her breathing came out in a small, white wisp and she watched it fade out, mouth moving uselessly. Elsa's frown deepened and she cupped her face. Anna blocked out the rest of the world, capable only of focusing on Elsa's pale blue eyes.

"Anna, you're shaking," she whispered.

Anna's eyes widened.

_No, no, no._

Belle appeared at her side and the swiftness of her movements broke Anna's stupor. She glanced between the two of them, brow furrowing. "Elsa's right," she said. "You don't look too well Anna."

"I'm fine," Anna gasped. Relief flowed through her like water when she found her voice again. She placed her hands atop Elsa and smiled shakily. "There's nothing to worry about."

"She's right."

Oscar stepped forward, lips pursed. "We were just leaving." He half-turned to his brothers, a meaningful look in his eyes. "Weren't we Max?"

The older Westergard faltered, glancing at Kristoff with a wary look. "Uh…Yeah, we—"

"Need to get out of my sight," Kristoff interrupted. Anna winced at the sharp tone and felt a stone drop into her stomach. He wasn't going to let them off easy, she realized.

Belle looked around, apprehensiveness coloring her face. She turned to Elsa and tugged on her arm. "Are we missing something?" she asked.

Elsa blinked, the lines of her face drawn with confusion. "I don't know." She edged closer to Anna and Anna felt a shiver crawl up her spine when she saw Hans squint at the action. Elsa grabbed her hand and Anna felt herself being tugged back to her. "Anna, what's going on?"

Anna swallowed thickly. Her throat was dry and a painful lump formed halfway. She licked her lips, trying to find the right words, but a strange haze hung over her. It felt as if she were being pulled away from the scene and watching everything with a sense of detachment. Her head swam with scattered thoughts—several once under lock and key now scattering from the crevices of her mind.

Everyone was _staring. _

She was sure of it.

Their eyes bore into her back, burning and incessant. The ringing in her ears turned to laughter. Jeering. Taunts and teases. Her hands were so _cold. _A crash sounded in her ears and she heard a gasp echo through the dining room.

Her chest seized. Anna tightened her grip on the hand in hers until her knuckles turned white.

"Anna!"

Elsa's voice cut through the fog in her mind. Anna jerked her head up to see her hovering over, blue eyes wide with fright. Her legs wobbled, as if her bones were made of jelly. Elsa's arms around her waist were the only thing keeping her up. Behind her, Belle and Adam hovered, looking self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Kristoff was at her side in a flash, steadying her back with his large hands. "Anna, are you okay?"

Elsa slipped her arm up and around Anna's shoulder, tugging her close until Anna could smell her perfume. She tightened her grip around Anna's waist and pursed her lips. "I've got her."

The protective timbre in her voice brought a weak smile to Anna's face.

"Wait..."

Hans stared at them, realization dawning in his eyes. Next to him, Oscar's eyebrows rose up to his hairline. From the way his lips parted and mouthed a silent "Oh," Anna knew both brothers had come to the same conclusion.

"_Her?_"

The sole word echoed in the night.

Hans stared at Elsa as if she'd grown a second head. Anna grimaced at the mixed look of disgust and shock on his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kristoff clench his hand into fists again. Kristoff's team and Elsa's friends hung in the background and she could feel their stares on her back. Max squirmed besides Hans, his discomfort with the situation growing by the second. He grabbed Hans's shoulder and pulled him back, hissing, "Hey, Hans, come on. Drop it and let's go."

Hans shrugged off his brother's hand and glared at him. "I don't need_ you _telling me what to do." His eyes snapped back to Elsa and Anna bristled at the contempt darkening in them. "What do you _see _in her?" he asked.

A hot flash of anger surged through Anna's veins. Her head swam and the urge to sink her knuckles into Hans's face gripped her. Of all the things he could have _said. _

_"What does he __**see **__in her?"_

The anger left as soon as it came. Disgust coiled in her stomach. She shuddered. It was the cold. She was certain of that. Her palms tingled and she flexed her fingers to rid them of the numbness traveling through her.

"That's none of your business."

_Elsa. _

The arms around her tightened, bringing her close until she could feel her cheek pressing into Elsa's chest. Anna tilted her head up to behold blue eyes flashing like ice. Elsa's usual courteous manner was nowhere in sight.

"And," Elsa reached down and gripped Anna's hand, "I would appreciate if if you didn't speak to her like that."

Hans spluttered and his eyes widened in surprise. His composure broke as he glanced between her and Elsa, mouth open. Then his face hardened, his jaw clamped shut, and he rolled his eyes.

"Despite what you may think Elsa, Anna and I are well-acquainted with each other."

A red light flared in the back of Anna's mind. Hans and Elsa knew each other?

_How?_

Elsa tensed and Anna felt the stone in her stomach drop to the soles of her feet. She tugged on Elsa's hand, looking at her with wide eyes. "Don't listen to him," she said weakly.

Elsa blinked in confusion. "So you _do _know each other," she murmured.

Anna's chest clenched. "Yeah, but—"

"But it was a mistake on my part."

Elsa snapped her gaze to Hans and her eyes narrowed into chips of ice. Hans glared back, ignoring the shocked expressions around him. Oscar, however, glared at his brother, soft hazel eyes now bright with anger. Max's face creased into a look of disgust and exasperation.

Hans ignored them both.

"And if you want my advice Elsa, I'm preventing you from doing the same." He turned to stare at Anna and for a moment, her mind warped back to the time when those hazel eyes looked down at her with fondness. Then Hans scoffed and turned halfway. "Break up with her before she embarrasses you."

The ground vanished beneath Anna's feet.

She thought she heard someone gasp, but she wasn't certain. She thought it was Elsa, but she couldn't differentiate between now and then. Her ears were filled with the sound of a table crashing to the floor, glass shattering, and an entire room going _silent._

"_Get off the floor Anna. You're embarrassing me."_

A flash flew by her and Anna barely had time to collect herself before two of Kristoff's teammates were holding him back.

"You ungrateful piece of shit, I'm gonna—!"

"Kristoff!"

Anna pushed herself out of Elsa's embrace, ignoring the cry of her name as she marched toward him. His teammates glanced at her worriedly, but she shook her head and gripped Kristoff's arm. "Kristoff, we're leaving."

Kristoff stared at her, halting in mid-struggle. His brown eyes widened and he opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to protest. She could hear the gears turning in his mind. She knew he wanted nothing more to hurt Hans like how Hans had hurt her, but Anna wanted _out. _

"But Anna—"

Something in her snapped. She clutched his arm tighter, feeling her blood boil beneath the surface of her skin. "We're _leaving._" The hairs on the back of her neck rose when she heard heels clack behind her. Anna pushed down the urge to turn around. She didn't want Elsa to see her so desperate and angry.

"We should go," Elsa said behind her. Her voice was soft. The night wind carried it like a hush.

Anna cringed at the dispassionate tone. It sucked the anger from her bones and left shame burning inside.

Max grabbed Hans's arm and jerked him back, spitting, "And it's about time we left too you brat."

Hans glared darkly at him and tried to shove him off. "I told you! I don't need you bossing me around."

"Too bad half-pint," Max growled. He pulled Hans roughly down the parking lost, ignoring his younger brother's comments.

Oscar made a move after them, then faltered. He'd been silent throughout the entire time, watching the scene unfold like a hawk. Anna met his gaze and shivered. But, perhaps out of mercy, he just nodded once and said, "I'm sorry."

He turned to follow his brothers and Anna felt relief surge through her veins as they disappeared.

"Please," Anna tried again, staring up at Kristoff with watering eyes. "Let's just go…"

At last the fight left his eyes. Kristoff's shoulders dropped and he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before nodding. "Yeah, okay. Let's get out of here. Your truck's here right?"

She nodded.

"Guys, can one of you get it?"

Anna felt everything blur around her as one of the guys quietly agreed and took her keys. She distantly heard Kristoff talking to his teammates, giving directions on where they'd all be meeting up. She felt hands push her gently in the direction of Pete's van. No one said a word as they settled inside. She plopped herself into the backseat, pushing herself up against the window and looking out into the night as the engine revved up. Without being prompted, Kristoff turned on the stereo. Music hummed and filled the car. Anna refused to meet anyone's gaze as they began to drive out. She wrapped her arms around herself and pushed back the tears gathering behind her eyes.

"Anna?"

Elsa's timid voice brought her back to reality.

Anna bit her lip. A hand hesitantly touched her knee and she flinched at the sight of gloved fingers. Elsa pulled back her hand and Anna heard her take a breath. The seat creaked as Elsa shifted closer to her. Anna tensed again when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

When she spoke again, Elsa's voice could barely be heard over the music.

"Are you...okay?"

Anna stayed quiet, staring out the window.

Elsa brushed her hair from her face and it made Anna want to cry. It stung. It stung to be held so tenderly because a part of her—in spite of all that had happened—still believed Hans's words.

_What does she __**see **__in me?_

"Anna?"

She kicked herself for not being able to meet Elsa's gaze. "Please Elsa," Anna whispered. Her voice cracked. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

There was a long second of silence and Anna hated the stares boring into her. Then lips touched her cheek briefly and Anna found one of her hands being gently pulled until fingers intertwined with her own. For her part, she didn't flinch when Elsa laid her head on her shoulder.

She just let her hold her hand.

* * *

A chorus of cheers, grunts, and slaps on the back echoed through the crowded pizzeria. Despite the abundance of noise and the large gathering of people, Elsa couldn't find it in herself to join in the cheer. Tucked in a corner seat at a table of rowdy hockey players, she was distracted by the downturn thoughts running through her head. The one thing that would have made it better was a happy girlfriend at her side.

Elsa pursed her lips and glanced over her shoulder. Anna had stowed away to the restroom as soon as she could, with Kristoff hot on her heels. Elsa had meant to follow, but a quick look from Kristoff had dissuaded her from doing so.

_She's probably still upset._

Elsa frowned. She gripped her beverage tighter and ground her teeth together. The earlier rage from before returned swiftly. A childish, vindictive part of her wondered if she could convince Meg to key Hans's car, but the diplomat in her pointed out that no matter his actions, Hans would be the legitimate victim in such an act.

Her frown deepened.

Hans's remarks about Anna "embarrassing" him and that she would only do the same for Elsa sent a fire kindling in her gut.

Her suspicions—as out of place and paranoid as they had been—were confirmed. She had put two and two together after witnessing the spectacle between Anna and Hans. If Anna wasn't _the _ex-girlfriend Hans had told her about, then she was at least an ex of his.

_And the way he talked about his ex..._

Elsa turned back to glare at the table. She doubted Anna would be keen to talk about her ex-relationship so soon after that ordeal.

_If she even wants to tell me about it._

Elsa sighed. The discussion with her therapist came flooding back. Specifically, Dr. Dahler's questioning about whether Anna was as new to this as Elsa was. Evidently, she wasn't, but given the animosity Hans had displayed, she doubted the relationship had been a good one for Anna, all of Hans's one-sided tales of his ex aside.

Anna had_ froze_.

The sudden shift in her demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by Elsa. She'd gone from being warm and happy with Elsa to stumbling on unsteady legs in seconds. The way her eyes had dilated when she'd seen the Westergards had sent alarm bells blaring in Elsa's mind. She'd gone pale and distant too. It was as if she hadn't even been present.

Elsa pressed her forehead against her knuckles, clutching her drink tighter. An ache pulsed in her temple and behind her eyelids. God, she was getting a headache from everything. The best thing to do would be to talk to Anna directly.

_I told her about my problems. The least I can do is offer her support in return._

Elsa looked up when she heard footsteps. Anna and Kristoff walked back with stiff movements and from the way there was a space between them, she could only guess that the two had argued outside the restroom.

Elsa forced a cheerful look on her face as the two of them sat down, Anna sliding into the seat right next to her. "Welcome back," she said softly.

Anna shot her a smile, but it failed to reach her eyes. Elsa faltered, the edge of her mouth falling. She inched one hand down under the table and touched Anna's knee. The redhead twitched and Elsa drew her hand back, a pang hitting her chest. She was about to mutter an apology when she felt fingers grasp hers tightly. Elsa stiffened. She glanced at Anna's face.

Anna stared at the table, expression blank and lips thin. She squeezed Elsa's hand and Elsa felt her heart clench. Elsa scooched her chair closer and gave Anna's hand a gentle, reassuring pat before letting go.

Two paper plates plopped down in front of them, making them both jump.

"Eat your fill you two trolls!" one of the defensemen—Jeremy, if she recalled—said, pushing two plates with large pizza slices stacked on them towards the girls. He turned to Kristoff and shoved a pizza slice in his face. "You too, Reindeer King. Comfort food will turn that frown upside down."

Kristoff snorted before grabbing a slice and digging right in.

Anna bit her lip and looked around the table. In the light of the parlor, her freckles stood out on her pale cheeks. "How much did you guys order?"

"Enough for leftovers," Adam said, "and then some."

Kristoff grumbled around his food before swallowing. "Eat. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Anna mumbled something under her breath and poked her plate. Elsa smiled awkwardly and picked up a breadstick, holding it up to her girlfriend's face. "Come on Anna, this is a time for celebration. Your brother's team just won."

She wanted to kick herself for ignoring the elephant in the room.

Nevertheless, Anna's lips lifted into a smile and she bit the end off, munching slowly. Relieved, Elsa turned back to her pizza. She hadn't thought the trick would've worked. She felt at a loss on how to comfort Anna. It wasn't everyday someone ran into their ex.

So she said nothing.

Instead, Elsa shifted in her chair until her arm brushed against Anna's. She pushed down her nerves and reached under the table again. Her fingers searched and fumbled until her hand met Anna's, clutching the fabric of her jeans tightly. Without a word, Elsa gently unhooked the tensed digits and threaded their fingers together.

Anna glanced at her with gratitude and tenderness in her eyes. Despite her earlier nervousness, Elsa found herself smiling back.

"So, Anna," Pete piped up, a grin stretching across his stocky features, "I see you managed to snag someone while we were away."

Heat rushed to Elsa's cheeks. Everyone's gazes landed on them and Elsa straightened in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna's face blank. Elsa's eyes roamed to the ceiling and she wondered why today was Relationship Day. Anna's fingers tensed in her grip and anxiety spiked in Elsa's stomach. She rubbed a small circle into Anna's hand, hoping to soothe her and Anna's shoulders slowly relaxed. Anna threw her a half-smile. Elsa smiled back.

_Sweet relief._

"Yeah," Anna said, ducking her head, "I did. It's been about a month now." She turned to Elsa and Elsa felt giddy at the warmth in Anna's expression. "It's been wonderful."

"Cheers!" Pete raised his cup and the rest of table hollered in agreement.

Then, they all descended into conversation again. A few of the hockey players indulged Adam's questions, talking about past games, strategies, unusual injuries, and upcoming events. Elsa hid her smile. Belle's boyfriend was usually quiet so the display of awkward excitement was endearing. Belle herself was even indulging Anna's slight interest in France. The brunette was more than happy to tell her about her childhood in the country and Anna listened with rapt attention, commenting here and there about her club member moving there after her graduation.

Elsa listened and waited. The hand in hers eventually relaxed and the underlying nervousness trickling in her veins slowly receded as the night went on. But she couldn't help noticing one thing.

Kristoff wouldn't stop staring at them.

He watched the two of them over his drink, stuck between Adam and another large hockey player. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at him and he ducked his head. She bit her lip and clutched the her dress under the table. Although she could understand his behavior, Elsa hoped the _rest _of Anna's family wasn't as protective. She knew how to make good impressions. She knew how to be courteous. She didn't know how to deal with an overprotective brother or an array of siblings who might have a _less _than appealing impression of her based on said older brother's opinion.

_Come on Elsa, stop it. You're getting ahead of yourself. It's unlikely Kristoff is going to spout unprecedented things about to his family just because of a first impression. When you meet the rest of Anna's family, then you can start worrying about what they think of you._

She blushed when she realized the path her mind was going down. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to calm the sudden spike in her pulse.

She was _really _getting ahead of herself.

"Are you okay Elsa?"

Elsa twitched and turned to face Anna, a strained smile curling on her lips. Anna frowned, worry darkening her eyes.

"I'm fine." She racked her brain for a change of topic. "What were you and Kristoff speaking about?"

Anna's frown deepened and irritation flashed in her eyes. Anxiety gripped Elsa's stomach and she hurried to apologize, but the redhead shifted in her seat and grumbled quietly, "He's frustrated about the job offer Mike got. We got into a bit of an argument over it."

Elsa guessed she meant more than a bit. Anna shifted closer to her and dropped her voice as low as it could go while Elsa could still hear.

"I told him that's not a job offer Mike can ignore. And Kristoff was frustrated because he_ knows _it's a good deal, but he really hates the idea of him working with anyone associated with Westerguard." Anna pursed her lips and worked her jaw back and forth. "He knows it's stupid and it is."

Elsa frowned thoughtfully and leaned closer. "You told him your friend should take it, didn't you?" Anna's expression darkened, but she nodded.

"Max has a good eye for talent," she mumbled. "It's a great chance for his career."

Elsa squeezed her hand and searched her face, eyes flicking over the tension lining Anna's brow and neck. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" she whispered.

Anna shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just—" she gestured weakly with her hand, "—tired from today is all."

Elsa tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced around the table. Everyone else was either engaged in conversation or scarfing down pizza slice after pizza slice. Her eyes passed over Anna's plate. It remained untouched for the most part. Elsa dug the nails of her free hand into her thigh. She glanced up and saw Belle giving her a worried look. Elsa's eyes flicked to Anna and the brunette cocked her head to the window.

Elsa inhaled sharply and turned to Anna. The redhead fiddled with her drink and although she was still smiling, Elsa noticed it still didn't reach her eyes. She glanced back at Belle and her friend gestured to the side again. Elsa swallowed thickly.

_Okay Elsa, be brave._

She tugged on Anna's hand, heart rate picking up when Anna finally met her gaze. Elsa faltered at the immediate worry that appeared in Anna's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Elsa bit her lip. "Can we talk outside?"

Anna stiffened before nodding quickly. "Sure."

* * *

The lack of wind and rain was the first thing Elsa noticed as the two of them stepped out of the parlor. The second—and more important thing—was the way Anna's shoulders immediately loosened as they exited. The music from inside dimmed when she shut the door. Elsa's breath came out in a wisp of white and she watched, with a twinge in her gut, as Anna's face fell. Her girlfriend stood there with a hand on the doorknob, brow furrowed in contemplation.

Elsa squirmed. A wind rustled past them and she wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't feel cold though, just out of her element. Was she supposed to broach the topic of Anna's ex with her? Did Anna even want to talk about it? Elsa chewed on her lip. She'd chosen to lay out the subject of her anxiety, but similarly, Anna had kept her situation under lock and key.

But she wanted Anna to know she could come to her.

She inhaled and tried to steady her nerves.

"At least the rain's stopped?"

Anna jumped and Elsa wondered what thoughts had been circling in her mind during the moment. She glanced up at the sky and frowned. "Yeah, that's something." A smile ghosted on her lips. "Especially since you hate the—" Anna coughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "—well, no more sucky, drippy weather. For now."

Elsa's shoulders hunched to her ears and she shifted her weight. The somber reminder wiped the hopefulness from her face. "Yeah…"

Anna grimaced. "Sorry, I don't mean to be such a party pooper." Her shoulders drooped and she shrugged. "I know I haven't been exactly...cheerful. I just need some—"

"Space?" Elsa asked. Anna paused, a pleading look in her eyes, but she smiled faintly. Elsa looked down and fingered a button on her peacoat, mumbling, "You said you don't want to talk about it, so I won't push you."

Elsa heard the rush of footsteps on cement before arms were thrown around her neck. She gasped and her hands instinctively pressed against a shivering backside. Anna hiccuped in her ear, burying her nose into Elsa's shoulder.

"You—" Anna's voice cracked, "—are more wonderful than you think you are."

Elsa's eyes burned and she hugged Anna tighter to her, turning her head to press a firm kiss against Anna's temple. Anna gripped her neck tighter and sniffed. Elsa rubbed her back with circles, taking in the crisp scent of rainwater and hint of green-apple shampoo from her hair. They stayed like that for several moments, the cold night air curling around them like a gentle hand.

With a sigh, Elsa lifted her face from Anna's hair and peered around. They were still standing in front of the pizza parlor and although the street was deserted, she couldn't help feeling uneasy.

"My truck's at the corner." Anna didn't look up from her shoulder. "If you're getting nervous again, we can go there."

Elsa chuckled weakly. "Am I that obvious?"

Anna finally pulled back, staring up at her with a small, amused smile. Even with the way her brow was still creased, there was a familiar sparkle in her eyes. "No, I'm just starting to notice little things more clearly now."

Elsa's bottom lip quivered and she couldn't stop herself from delivering a swift peck to Anna's mouth. Wordlessly, she grabbed Anna's hand and tugged her down the sidewalk. A fog had started to settle over the city and Elsa felt the usual somberness that came with gloomy skies and heavy clouds weigh down on her shoulders. A sideways glance confirmed that Anna was still feeling down with the way she dragged her feet. Elsa was relieved when the worn, red truck came into view and Anna fished out her keys to pull the back door open.

They clambered in and when the door shut, Elsa noticed the tension drain from Anna. The blonde reached down and unlaced her boots, tucking them under the seat of Anna's truck when she was done.

Anna blinked at her. "What are you doing?"

Elsa squirmed and crossed her legs underneath her. "I was hoping we could," she coughed and fingered her braid, a blush rising to her cheeks, "spend a while in here." A sigh escaped her lips and she slumped forward. "I'm not really up for any more partying, sorry."

Anna groaned in relief and sank against the cushion of her seat, "Thank god." She gave an expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "I kind of—actually, nevermind."

Elsa wrung her hands in her lap. Her eyes took in Anna's creased brow and the curve of her mouth. An ache made her chest feel stifled. She hesitated for a moment before leaning against Anna's shoulder. She felt Anna tense, then her girlfriend relaxed.

"You know," Elsa began softly, eyes trained on the leather of the front seat, "when I was first diagnosed—"

Anna glanced at her, eyes flashing with worry. "Elsa, wait—"

Without looking, Elsa placed a finger on her lips. "Shh, it's okay. I have a point here, just trust me."

She felt Anna shift beside her, but otherwise her girlfriend remained silent. Elsa tucked a loose strand behind her ear, biting her lip. For a moment, she mulled over Anna's distant behavior earlier before trudging on.

"There's two people in this relationship."

Anna blinked. "Uh, okay. I got that part Elsa."

Despite the nerves beginning to buzz under her skin, Elsa still chuckled.

"As I was saying, when I was first diagnosed, my parents were shocked." She grimaced, recalling the way her mother's face had paled. "Things were awkward afterwards."

"How long?" Anna asked. Her words were gentle. Elsa pressed closer into her.

"For longer than a bit," she laughed dryly. "To them, it was new. I didn't have the heart to tell them about the times I was so anxious I couldn't leave my room."

"Elsa—" Anna cupped her face. Elsa cursed herself when she felt her eyes start to water again. A firm kiss to her mouth kept them at bay for a little while longer.

Elsa drew back and inhaled slowly. "I didn't tell them for a while. Not until my first therapist sat us all down. He told me no one's a mind reader. My parents wouldn't completely understand what was going through my head unless I let them know." She smiled bitterly at her lap, at the silver watch on her wrist and the hem of her expensive pea coat. "Thinking back on it," she blinked and felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I wish I had told them so many things sooner."

Anna brushed the tear away. Elsa looked up and her smile softened. "I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened earlier so soon, but—" realization began to dawn on Anna, the worry in her eyes slowly giving way to apprehension, "—you know how I said I just wanted you to hold my hand when my anxiety got bad?"

Anna swallowed and nodded, eyes trained on Elsa as if she were the only thing in the world right now.

Elsa cleared her throat, then looked down, grip excruciating on Anna's hand. "I just wanted you to know that...that there's _two _people in this relationship Anna." She raised her head, eyes wet. Anna stared down at her, eyes darting back and forth across her face. Elsa held her gaze, her own eyes unmoving, and said, "I care about you Anna. A _lot._"

Anna's lips parted and the breathless "_Oh_," that left her had Elsa buzzing. The blonde swallowed and looked down at their hands. Their knuckles were strained white, fingers interlaced.

"We're together in this," she whispered.

Unable to refrain any longer, Elsa let go of their hands and wiped her eyes. Anna pulled away and shifted in her seat, turning to stare at the dashboard. She stared at it with such an intensity Elsa couldn't discern her expression. She sniffed and reached for Anna's hand. Anna upturned her palm and interlaced their fingers. Elsa pushed down the lump in her throat. She pressed her face into Anna's shoulder.

"I'm here for you too..."

Slowly, arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. A kiss pressed against the top of her head.

"Oh Elsa, I know that." Anna ducked her head and kissed her cheek. Elsa slipped her arms around Anna's neck and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder as Anna said, "I'm not perfect, but even a dolt like me gets what you're saying." She pressed quick, butterfly kisses to Elsa's face, over her cheeks again, her forehead, nose, chin, everywhere she could reach.

Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. Anna caught her lips and they shared a soft kiss. Then Anna moved away, her lips nearing Elsa's ear.

"I care about you a lot too," Anna whispered, breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

A shudder traveled down Elsa's spine. She frowned and pulled back, the smallest downward curve tugging at her mouth. Elsa cupped her cheek. "But?" she asked softly.

Anna tucked her lip between her teeth, eyes darting to the side. "But I don't know if I'm ready to talk about what happened." Her eyes darkened and Elsa felt her grip tighten on their hands. "I'm beat. Exhausted. Today's been long, especially for you, and right now I kind of don't really want to talk about school, or exes, or anything like that. I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend and sleep."

Elsa pulled Anna into a hard kiss. "You don't have to tell me anything," she whispered fiercely when they parted. Her blue eyes flared when she saw guilt flash across Anna's face. She cupped her face and touched their foreheads together. "I just need to know if you're going to be okay."

This close, Elsa felt—more than saw—Anna's grin.

"Thanks," she whispered, and Elsa indulged herself in stroking the pads of her thumbs over her girlfriend's cheekbones. She stared into those blue-green eyes, feeling a strange wave of remorse that she hadn't seen Anna's eyes in several days.

She smiled, eyes half-lidded. "I missed you."

Anna raised a hand and placed it over one of Elsa's, returning her smile. "I missed you too." Then her eyes widened slightly and she straightened, gasping softly, "Oh, hey, I've got something for you..."

Elsa blinked. Anna wiggled and twisted until she could reach under the seat. Elsa had a second to recall Anna had left her backpack in her truck after they arrived at the parlor before it came into view.

Anna huffed and unzipped it, rummaging through its contents. "I planned to give it to you earlier, but, well, you know. Stuff came up. And I didn't want anything to happen to it and I know it's late and we can't exactly make up for it, but—" she withdrew a carefully wrapped package and placed it in Elsa's hands. "Happy Anniversary Elsa."

"Oh." Elsa straightened, wide awake now. "Anna, you didn't have to."

Anna snorted and kissed her cheek. "I wanted to though." She settled back down again and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Go on, open it."

A shy smile spread across Elsa's face and she delicately tore off the paper. Inside were two gifts: a thin, black case and a small photo. She gasped, holding up the frame to study it in the low light. "Oh Anna! Where did you find this?"

Anna pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek. "I got it at a small shop somewhere downtown." The bashfulness in her voice did nothing to hide the pride at Elsa's reaction. "Eugene and a few friends of mine took me around the city the day before our anniversary and helped me pick out a gift for you. But I didn't want to stop there so I got something extra before the game."

Elsa turned to her, frowning. "Is that why you were late?"

Anna blushed. "Guilty."

Elsa lowered her gaze, but failed to hide her smile. She mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that Elsa."

Elsa's shoulders bunched up to her ears. "I know I shouldn't be...surprised." Her lips switched to a half-grimace. "But I am. I mean, we've only been dating for about a month and I dumped this big thing on you and so _much _has happened, yet you're still—"

"Hey, hey, hey!' Anna pressed a finger to Elsa's lips, cutting her off. "Okay first of all, rambling is _my _thing and second, it's not a big thing."

Elsa's grimace twisted further and Anna frowned. "Bad way to phrase that, I'm sorry, but you having an anxiety disorder doesn't mean our relationship is going to end or something."

Elsa found it hard to breathe.

"It's just so strange to have someone," she blinked and looked away quickly, "so readily accepting of me." Elsa rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's never been like that before," she said, sniffling.

Anna stroked her hair, murmuring, "But this isn't like that. This is different." Her voice cracked a little. "And I know I can't tell you about Hans yet, but I _can _promise you that I'll be here for you."

Elsa searched her face. "This is different?" she asked, soft and whisper-shy.

Anna grinned and pressed their foreheads, eyes twinkling when the blush returned to Elsa's features. "Yeah, good different. Like I told those guys, wonderful different. Elsa, you're like—" she laughed and Elsa heard the truth in her voice, "—_wow._"

Elsa's expression softened and she looked down shyly, fiddling with the collar of Anna's jacket.

"Uh, Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"You still have Present #2 to open."

"Oh!"

Elsa started and glanced over the edge of their seat. It lay forgotten with the rest of the wrapping paper. She blinked and reached for the box, eyes flicking from it to Anna, quirking an eyebrow. The younger woman tapped her knuckles together, looking more excited than she had all day. Elsa chuckled and snuggled into Anna as she opened the box. Metal clinked together and flickered in the darkness. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Because of your necklace, I thought of you when I saw it."

A simple chain dangled in Elsa's fingers. It was closely reminiscent to Anna's own, except the heart was substituted by a six-pointed snowflake. Elsa gasped softly and brought it closer to her face, eyes roaming over the small crystal-blue gem, dead center in the geometric shape.

"Oh _Anna_," Elsa breathed, "you didn't have to..."

Anna giggled and pecked her cheek. "You say that a lot."

Elsa blushed and clutched the necklace to her chest. "Well it's true this time."

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek with the back of her index finger, her gaze tender and warm. "Think of this as a make-up gift. For how our anniversary turned out."

"We didn't really fight," Elsa pointed out. She was captivated by the glow in her girlfriend's eyes.

Anna snorted. "Okay, a thank you gift then." She leaned in for a quick kiss and Elsa met her halfway. "For talking to me again."

Elsa melted. Her eyes shone with a fresh wave of tears and she angled her head to brush their lips together, craving a deeper kiss. "I missed talking with you. Hearing your voice up close and personal. Just _being _with you. I missed it. I missed you."

Anna shivered and pulled back. "Do me a favor then?"

Elsa's brow furrowed. "What?"

Hands ran up her back, light at first, then clutching the back of her coat. A sigh brushed her ear and Anna buried her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. "Dry those tears and give me a few more kisses?"

Elsa shivered. From the cold, worry, or Anna's voice, she wasn't sure. She turned her head and met the lips waiting her.

"I can do that," Elsa said, soft and low.

Anna let out a noise, low and husky and tinged with heat. She pressed into the kiss and Elsa felt her urgency beneath soft skin. A shiver traveled down Elsa's spine and alighted a tingling in her belly. Anna tilted her head and caught Elsa's bottom lip between hers. Elsa heard a breathy utterance of her name, small and needy, coupled with a brush of the tip of a tongue. She moaned, then shuddered as her neck flushed_._ Her toes curled. Elsa sighed through her nose and slipped her hands down to cradle Anna's neck. Her fingers played with the soft strands at Anna's nape.

_"Anna."_

Anna moaned before shivering and detaching. Elsa's eyes fluttered open and that's when she realized she'd closed them without realizing. "What's wrong?" she asked, dazed.

Anna shifted back and fiddled with Elsa's hands. "Cold," she mumbled. Elsa barely had a moment to get a word in edgewise before her gloves were being prodded off her fingers. She blinked, a tremble running through her as Anna gently slid her glove off the last finger.

"I need to feel these now more than ever," Anna said, lifting Elsa's hands and kissing her fingertips.

Elsa laughed, giddy and light. She wiggled closer and pressed butterfly kisses against Anna's mouth, her smile widening when Anna giggled.

"If it means hearing that," Elsa tilted her head and glided plush, red lips along along freckled cheeks and a smooth jawline, "then I'll do anything."

Anna's shoulders shook as she giggled. She turned her head and captured Elsa for one more long, sweet kiss. Elsa buried one hand in Anna's bright red hair and held her cheek with her other. She let herself fall into the warm, shivery embrace of pliant lips and slender arms. Gravity slowly pushed her down as Anna slid back on the seat and Elsa found herself resting on top. She pulled back with a moan and Anna's face lit up. The dark interior of the truck almost obscured her darkened eyes, but it failed to hide the beaming smile.

Elsa's eyes softened and a glow spread from the crown of her head all the way down to her toes. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

Anna's smile dropped and she blinked several times. "Me?" Elsa nodded and grinned when she felt Anna blush beneath her fingertips. "T-thank you," she said.

The blonde giggled and snuggled into the crook of Anna's neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she hummed contentedly when Anna wrapped her arms around her waist. She traced circles on Anna's chest and time passed with the beat of her heart.

Dimly, Elsa swore she heard a faint pitter-patter on the truck's roof.

"Anna?"

Anna turned her head, crinkling her nose. "Hm?"

Her eyes were still closed and Elsa wondered how far into a sleepy trance she was. She smiled tenderly and nuzzled her nose deeper into Anna's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Anna asked, voice sluggish and soft.

"For the picture and the necklace," Elsa murmured. Her fingers drifted down and she laid her hand atop Anna's shirt, at the spot where her heart was. Her eyes watered and she bit her lip, tightening her grasp on Anna. "And for...for holding me."

Anna shifted. Elsa looked up as lips grazed her forehead.

"You liked the picture?"

"Yes?"

"Even though it wasn't some really famous architectural achievement like the Empire State Building?"

Elsa laughed and even though it sounded garbled and strange because there were tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, she felt...content? Happy? _Free._

Anna's cheeks bunched up and the sleepy grin on her face made Elsa's heart flutter. "And you liked the necklace?"

Elsa cradled it gently by her chest. A blush coated her cheeks and she leaned up to place a chaste peck on Anna's lips.

"Love it," she whispered.

Anna bit her lip and Elsa was certain the redhead would have tucked her hair behind her ear if her hands weren't preoccupied. Then she frowned and her expression darkened.

"Did you—" Elsa frowned at the insecurity that flashed in blue-green eyes, "—enjoy today?" She heard Anna's breath hitch and her frown deepened. "Even with all the stuff that happened...you were happy right?"

Elsa's face softened. She shifted onto her elbows so she could place her hand against Anna's cheek. "I was happy just holding your hand," she whispered. Her throat tightened and she sniffed. "I was happy you were still there even after I told you about everything."

Anna's hand immediately reached up to cup her cheek, a thumb brushing away the tear at her eye before it could escape. Elsa blinked away the wetness blurring her vision to see a tentative smile on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm not going anywhere," Anna said. Her eyes crinkled at the corners. "And it's going to take a lot more than our anniversary fallout for you to get rid of me. Sorry but you're stuck with me."

Elsa giggled and leaned down to nuzzle her nose against Anna's. Anna tugged her down and the blonde settled back against her shoulder, sighing in content. So close to Anna and in the sanctity of her old pick-up truck, Elsa felt the day's events finally wearing down on her. Her eyes fluttered shut and a slow, steady pulse thudded in her ears. Warmth surrounded her and a sweet heaviness draped itself over her.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice, hesitant and shy, slipped through the fog in Elsa's mind.

"Hm?"

A finger traced the curve of her cheek, lingering slightly before a hand played with the end of her braid.

"How do you feel about spending winter vacation with me?"


End file.
